What Happened Next?
by Hagger10
Summary: What happened once Albus got on the Hogwarts Express? Read about the life of Albus Potter, his family, and his friends in this story told from the point of view of many characters. Not an Albus/Scorpius slash.
1. Albus 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

My cousin Rose and I walked into a compartment on the train. We saw an attractive-looking girl with small ears and an intense gaze.

"Can we sit here?" Rose asked her politely.

The girl nodded her head. "I'm Mackenzie," she said in a happy sounding voice. "What's your name?"

Rose gave her a big smile. "I'm Rose."

I nodded my head at her. "I'm Albus. Call me Al though. We're going into our first year. What about you, Mackenzie?" I asked her nicely.

"I am too. Hey, maybe we can be friends!"

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. Rose and I sat across from her. "What's your last name, Mackenzie? Mine's Potter and Rose's is Weasley."

"Mine's Thomas," she replied shortly.

Thomas…it sounded familiar, really familiar.

"Are you Dean Thomas' daughter?" Rose questioned. Mackenzie nodded. That was it! "Oh, we've heard stories about your dad and your mum, Luna. Apparently we met them when we were younger, but I don't remember that."

"Our parents went to school with yours," I added, so Mackenzie wouldn't be confused. "Hell, my sister's middle name is after your mum."

"I know," she retorted. There was a pause as she probably thought about my sister. "Do you two have any brothers or sisters that go to Hogwarts?"

I groaned inwardly. She just had to bring up James. Lily was too young to go to Hogwarts, but James wasn't…

"My brother James is a year ahead of us. What about you?"

She shook her head. "My brothers are all younger than me. Their names are Elton and Drake."

"Actually, I have a younger brother too, named Hugo. And Albus has a younger sister named Lily," Rose told Mackenzie.

"Lily, that's a pretty name."

Mackenzie was a nice girl and seemed to resemble Luna, according to the stories my parents told me. Well, maybe she wasn't as strange as Luna but close nonetheless.

"Do you think Freddie missed the train, Rose?" I asked my cousin.

Rose laughed. "Probably. You know he's late for everything. Remember when Grandmum flipped out because Uncle George and he showed up three hours late to Hugo's birthday party last year?" Freddie was our cousin and the son of George Weasley.

I grinned. "How could I forget? Grandmum made sure they weren't allowed to have any cake and Uncle George threw a huge fit. He told his own mum that he wasn't going to visit her anymore. Then he went over the next day to see if he could get any leftovers from the party."

"Your family sounds interesting," Mackenzie said with a warm smile. Her voice had a very mystical quality to it. I liked it.

"Interesting…I guess that's a good word for us. Big is another word you could use. Hectic, weird, loud, crazy are other adjectives that could describe our family," I replied with a laugh.

"Grandmum had seven kids, so when all of her children, their spouses, and then her grandchildren get together, it's kind of chaotic. Fun but chaotic," Rose added.

Chaotic was an understatement for my family. Things were down right insane when we all get together. There's a lot of love shared between us, but a whole lot of insanity too. I wouldn't have changed anything though.

My cousin, Rose, and I have been close since we were born. She's the smartest, wittiest, and bossiest person I know. Uncle Ron always tells me how she's a lot like her mother.

"I'm assuming a lot of your cousins go to Hogwarts," Mackenzie stated.

"Only three of our cousins are in Hogwarts. In a couple years Hogwarts will be full of our family. So far it's just Victoire, Samuel, and Remus," I told her. "Our cousin Freddie is in our year too. Then there's my older brother who I mentioned before."

Victoire and Samuel were Bill and Fleur's kids. Victoire was going into her seventh year while Samuel was going into his second. No one called him Samuel though, he was known as Sam to all of us. Remus was Uncle Percy's oldest son and going into his third year.

I was never close to Victoire, but we got along. Remus and Sam were close to me. But Sam was very, very close to my brother, James. Those two were, still are, and always will be best friends. Both were in the same year and in Gryffindor. They have two other best friends named Raymond Yates and Elden Halmi.

A plump lady opened the door to our compartment. "Would you like anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly. "We have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and more."

I nodded my head and pulled out some money. "Can I have a pack of Chocolate Frogs, please?"

Rose pulled out some money also. "I'll take Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please."

We handed her our money and she got us the candy we asked for.

"I'm fine, thank you," Mackenzie told her. I could tell that Mackenzie really wanted something but probably didn't have any money on her.

"She'll have a Pumpkin Pastry," I said to the lady and pulled out more money.

"You don't have to do that for me," Mackenzie put in, but I saw her lingering eyes on the pastries.

"Yes, I do. We're friends and friends get each other Pumpkin Pastries. I would be a bad friend if I didn't do this for you," I insisted.

The lady handed Mackenzie the pastry and left the compartment.

"Thank you, Al." She had a very sweet sounding voice.

"No problem."

Then the door to the compartment opened again. I grinned as I saw my cousin, Freddie. He had a friendly expression on his face and his shaggy red hair was in his face. Freddie had these real innocent-looking eyes, which was ironic because he wasn't innocent at all. He was a lot like his father and loved to prank people. Mischief was his game.

"What, no hug?" he said with a huge grin on his face. Rose and I got up from our seats and gave our cousin a hug. "That's much better. And who's this lovely young lady that you're sitting with?" Did I also mention that Freddie was very charming? Everyone loved him.

"My name's Mackenzie. I'm assuming you're their cousin Freddie," she responded. "They've already mentioned you to me."

Freddie nodded his head. "You assumed right, my dear. Can I have a seat in here? I was sitting with these other kids entering their first year, but they were kind of weird."

"Sure. Did you catch their names by any chance?"

Freddie shook his head. "No because they didn't even want to talk to me. How rude! There were two girls and a bloke. One of the girls was very, very pretty. Too bad she already hates me."

"What could you have done that would make her hate you in such a short amount of time?" Rose questioned. "Did you give her a Canary Cream? Please, tell me that you didn't give her a Canary Cream."

"Rose! It's appalling that you would think I would do that. I would never give a very pretty girl a Canary Cream, unless she had a sense of humor. But this girl, obviously, doesn't."

I ran a hand through my messy hair. "Then what'd you do to her, mate?"

"Apparently my presence just annoys her. I'm too energetic, enthusiastic, excitable, eager, and wild. But when did those become bad qualities!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you care? She doesn't seem like a very nice person, Freddie," Rose stated.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Maybe she's not nice on the outside, but I can tell beneath that icy exterior that there is a heart of gold. I just need to melt that ice and then I'll have the woman of my dreams. I can already tell she'd be perfect for me," he explained.

"You keep telling yourself that," Rose responded.

By that time we were all sitting down again. Rose and I were on one side while Freddie and Mackenzie were on the other.

A few hours later we were dressed in our robes and on the boats towards Hogwarts.

"Hagrid looks well," Rose commented. "I haven't seen him in ages, unfortunately."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I can't wait until third year because then we can take his class."

"Is Hagrid a friend of your family's?" Mackenzie asked. I guess her mum didn't tell her much about what had happened to her during her Hogwarts years. She seemed very naïve of the past.

"He basically is family at my house. My dad always had a close relationship with him. Hagrid's a really good guy. You'll like him once you get to know him."

A while later we reached Hogwarts. It was beautiful. The Great Hall was my favorite room. I looked up and it appeared as if I was looking at the sky outside. Rose informed me about the enchantment placed on it. She read it in _Hogwarts: A History. _There were four long tables for the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Officially, I knew that I would love Hogwarts as much as my dad did. It had such a homey feel to it and I was only in there for about a minute.

A large man with tiny dark eyes approached us. His hair was an orange color and his voice boomed across the room. He had a very commanding presence.

"My name is Professor Sullivan and I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. First years, follow me so you can get sorted."

The first years followed him and didn't say a word. The man sort of scared us all. Then we heard the Sorting Hat start to sing. It was the most wonderful sound in the world.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Professor Sullivan was standing in front of the Great Hall and said, "I will now announce the names of the first years to start their sorting. First up is Aiken, Franklin!"

A small, timid-looking boy walked up to the stool where the Hat sat. Professor Sullivan put it on the boy's head and after a few moments the Sorting Hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

The students in Ravenclaw cheered as the boy ran to the table.

"Baruffio, Orabella!" Professor Sullivan called.

Orabella was a tall girl with a bad acne problem. It was disgusting. Pimples just covered her entire face. She sat down on the stool and the Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"I hope they're not smarter than me," Rose mumbled to me.

"Of course marks would be brought up on our first bloody day with you, Rose," I muttered back with a laugh.

"Watch the language!" she ordered. "Merlin, you sound like idiots when you talk like that."

After a few more names were called, Professor Sullivan announced, "Goyle, Selena!"

Freddie's jaw dropped as he saw a short girl with elegant black hair and a beauty so enchanting that I couldn't stop myself from staring at her as she walked up to the stool.

"That's the girl from the train!" he whispered to us frantically.

"You're right, she is pretty," I said back. I found it ironic that my dad had told me how Goyle was never a good-looking bloke, but his daughter was gorgeous. It's a good thing she got her mother's genes.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled after a moment.

She got off the stool and leisurely walked towards the hooting Slytherin table. I noticed a lot of the boys couldn't keep their eyes off her.

"Just my bloody luck that she's in Slytherin," Freddie grumbled.

"Again, watch the language!" Rose barked. "You two need to stop cursing and find new and better words to say when you're upset. This is getting ridiculous."

"Finnigan, Chase!" Sullivan called. Merlin, could they hear him calling us in Scotland?

Mackenzie whispered, "Our dads are good friends. He's actually a very nice boy."

Chase had brown hair and pale skin. He walked up to the stool and he looked ready to collapse from nerves. Sullivan put the Hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

"Like his mum," Mackenzie murmured. "Hannah Abbott, his mother, was in Hufflepuff, too."

More names were called after him.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The boy who we saw at King's Cross sat on the stool. Rose smirked as she saw him. I figured she was probably thinking about how she wanted to beat him in every thing that was school related. Sometimes I thought she was crazy.

"Slytherin!" the Hat yelled.

"Like father, like son," Rose mumbled as Scorpius strolled towards the Slytherin table. He took a seat next to Selena.

Then Sullivan bellowed, "Nott, Sabina!"

A pretty girl with sparkling blue eyes sat on the stool. I noticed she had a scar running down her face which lessened her beauty, but it was still shining through. How did she get that scar?

The Hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Freddie then told us that she was on the train with Selena and so was Scorpius.

"Potter, Albus!"

I walked up to the stool, apprehensively. What if I got in Slytherin? My dad said he wouldn't care, but I would! These thoughts were racing around in my head as I nervously sat on the stool and had the Hat placed on my head.

_A Potter! _the Hat was talking in my head. _You're sharp, you would do fine in Ravenclaw. Brave, too, like your father. You would do great in Slytherin, again, like your father. But where should I put you? The Potters have always been hard to place. You could do excellent in any house._

"Not Slytherin," I whispered softly but harshly.

_Just like your father. Are you sure? All right then- _"Gryffindor!" the Hat yelled. I was ecstatic. I jumped off the stool excitedly and took a seat next to my cousin, Sam, that was open. My older brother was on the other side of him.

"Good job," Sam told me. "Let's try and keep the family in Gryffindor, eh?"

"Hopefully Freddie and Rosie end up here too," I replied. I really did. Hogwarts wouldn't be fun without them in my house.

A few more names were called then, "Thomas, Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie walked up to the Hat calmly. She was probably the only first year that didn't look at all nervous for the Sorting.

The Hat didn't take long to sort her and yelled, "Gryffindor!"

She calmly stepped off the stool and took a seat next to me. "Good thing we're in the same house."

I smiled at her. "Hopefully the other two end up here, also."

"Umfraville, Noel!" Sullivan howled.

Noel had shiny blonde hair and a huge nose. She walked up to the stool and sat down. I was getting nervous because I knew Freddie and Rose would be sorted soon.

The Hat screamed, "Ravenclaw!" The girl got off the stool and went to her table.

"Weasley, Frederick!" Freddie strolled to the stool. I could tell he was nervous, but he'd never admit it.

After a moment the Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Freddie punched the air in happiness and ran towards me and Mackenzie and sat down. "Yes! Now all we need is our Rosie."

"Weasley, Rose!" My cousin nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. My heart was beating loudly. I thought about how much it would suck if Rose wasn't in my house. She was my favorite and closest cousin, not to mention my best friend.

The Hat was taking an awfully long time to place her. What was going on? He was probably debating between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I said a silent prayer that she would end up in my house. What would I do without Rose? She's my best friend. What does a person do without their best friend? They don't have fun at Hogwarts, that's what.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted.

We all cheered at the table as Rose sat next to us. Relief filled me.

"This year is going to be brilliant!" Freddie exclaimed. "We'll all have so much fun together, it will be ridiculous."

"Not too much fun, Freddie. We have to learn you know!" Rose reprimanded.

"Learning schmerling," Freddie laughed. "What we need is some pranking!" Rose just glared at him and kept quiet for the rest of the evening.


	2. Rose 2

**In the chapter title I will have the name of the person whose point of view it's in. This chapter is in Rose's view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the mail came. My owl, Zita, came with a letter from my mother. I put down my fork and read the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_How are you? I miss you terribly. Your father has been begging me to write to you, but didn't want to do it himself because it's "lame to write after only two days." Really, this letter is reassurance to your father that you're okay. Write back, but you should really direct the letter towards him._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Who's the letter from?" Mackenzie asked me.

"It's from my mum. Apparently, Dad's going crazy without me there."

I picked up my fork and continued eating my scrambled eggs. It was a big plate of them. Trust me when I say that I really, really like food. Mum's always telling me how surprised she is that I'm not fat.

"I wrote to my dad the other day," she commented.

"Are you two close?" Albus questioned. His emerald green eyes sparkled at Mackenzie. I was always jealous that he had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and mine were so boring. His eyes were alluring and mine were just brown. Who wants the color of poop as their eye color?

Mackenzie nodded her head and continued eating her breakfast.

Freddie casually strolled up to the table and sat down. He piled bacon and toast on his plate and said, "There is nothing like good bacon in the morning."

"What class do we have first, Rose?" Albus asked me.

"Good question." I pulled out my timetable from my pocket and replied, "Potions with the Slytherins." I folded the paper up and put it back in my pocket.

"I wonder if the professor is going to be mean or nice," Mackenzie proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. As long as he or she is a good teacher, I don't care," I declared. I finished the rest of my eggs quickly and got up to leave the table. "I'm going to class early to get a good seat. Anyone care to join me?"

Freddie waved his hand as if to say go ahead without me. Albus shook his head and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Mackenzie got up from her seat and the two of us walked out.

"Our first Potions class ever. I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

Mackenzie shrugged. "It's okay."

We continued walking to the dungeons in silence. When we got to the class, I took a seat front and center. Mackenzie sat behind me. A chill ran down my spine. The room was so cold!

For a couple minutes, we were the only ones in the room. Then Scorpius Malfoy, Selena Goyle, and Sabina Nott walked into the room. I don't know why, but at the Sorting ceremony I had memorized their names. All three took seats on the left side of the room in the middle. I studied Scorpius carefully. My eyes were attracted towards his shiny blonde hair. His skin was pale and it looked as if he hardly ever went outside. Overall, he was a skinny boy and looked as if he didn't eat much.

At first I just ignored them. Then Scorpius called across the room, "A Weasley, eh?"

I turned around to face him fully. "And why do you care if I'm a Weasley?" Silently I prayed that Malfoy wouldn't be rude to me like his father was to my father during their school years. Honestly, I didn't want the hassle.

"Well, I just wanted to confirm that the person I was going to beat for marks for the next seven years was a Weasley. It makes the win much more triumphant."

"Like you could ever beat me," I sneered. Who did he think he was? Did he think he was so much better than me?

"Scorpius, just leave her alone," Selena said to him quietly. She made eye contact with me and I knew her comment was a peace offering.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone. But trust me Weasley, I will beat you."

Coldly, I glared at him. He was going to beat me? And in that exact moment the two of us felt a mutual hatred towards each other. I hated him for being a cocky git and he hated me for...well, being me, I guess.

The rest of the class started entering the room. Freddie and Albus sat closer to the back. I knew they wouldn't sit with me because I was so close to the professor. Freddie liked to avoid authority figures.

Then the professor entered the room. She was a short woman with the smallest nose I had ever seen in my entire life. It was just a little dot in the middle of her face.

"Hello, class, my name is Professor Kim. Take out your books and open them to page five."

We all opened our books. "The first potion we make in this class is boil cure potion. What are some substances that could cause boils to break out?"

I raised my hand eagerly. She pointed at me. "What's your name?" she asked me with a greeting but small smile.

"Rose Weasley," I answered. "And the substances are Bulbadox Powder, Furnunculus, and Wartcap Powder."

She smiled at me then looked at my robes. "Five points to Gryffindor." When she wasn't looking I turned around and smirked proudly at Scorpius. He glared at me in return.

"We will be making this potion today. I have assigned you a partner because I have learned that when I let students pick their partners, disaster is sure to happen. I will call out names." She grabbed a list that was on her very organized desk. "Thomas and Solo. Nott and Potter."

Then I realized that she was pairing every Gryffindor with a Slytherin. I crossed my fingers in hope that I wouldn't get my new found enemy. She continued calling out partners and I listened carefully for my name. Then I heard those dreaded words.

"Malfoy and Rose Weasley." She kept going until she got to the end of the list.

I put my head in my hands. Why did this have to happen to me? One of the few times I had ever been truly rude to someone and it had to bite me in the arse immediately. Couldn't even wait a few days before it came back to haunt me. No, it had to be at that moment.

When she was done I approached her desk quietly. "Professor Kim?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong, Ms. Weasley?" I let out the breath of air that I was holding. Maybe she would change my partner if she cared enough about my sanity.

"Can I switch partners with someone? Malfoy and I don't exactly get along."

Professor Kim shot daggers at me with her eyes. "Ms. Weasley, I can not give you special treatment. If I change your partner then I have to change everybody's. What makes you think you are so much more special than everybody else?" She was implying that I thought I was better because of who my parents are. Ouch.

"Nothing, Professor. It's just…I really hate Malfoy." I looked down at the ground because I couldn't bear to look at her angry face.

"This is the point of the partners." She raised her voice to address the whole class. "There will be no switching partners and these are your partners all year." I looked up at her in shock. "Get used to it, Ms. Weasley." Then she sat down and started filling out paper work as I dragged my butt over to where Malfoy was sitting with a cauldron.

"Do you have to whine about everything?" he questioned with ice in his voice.

"Bugger off," I muttered. I read the directions carefully. "Did you get the ingredients yet?"

He glared at me harshly. "I think you can do that, Princess."

I glared at him and reluctantly got up to get the ingredients I needed: dried needles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horn slugs, and porcupine quills. Then I headed back towards Malfoy who was reading the book.

"I didn't know you knew how to read!" He looked up from the book and rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Yes, I read these things called books. They're actually quite wonderful. Doubt you've ever picked one up for yourself, Princess. Probably have your slaves do it for you."

"Coming from the boy who probably has a house-elf," I scoffed. He smirked at me.

"What? Are you for house-elves rights or something?" He laughed heartily, as if house-elves having rights was a huge joke. Then he looked and my face and realized what he said was true. "You ARE for house-elves rights! That's just precious."

"Yes, and what is so bloody wrong with that," I snapped.

"It's the fact that you support stupid creatures and they shouldn't have rights. Only wizards should."

Tightly, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to fight with him at that moment. All I wanted to do was to just finish the potion and I voiced those thoughts out loud.

"Fine," he muttered. "Let's just do this simple potion, get an O, and be done with it."

"At least we agree on that," I said.

We finished the potion relatively quickly. Well, faster than the rest of the class. Even though we hated each other, both of us were thinking the same thing: with a partner like this, we were bound to get great marks in this class.

Professor Kim looked at our potion and smiled. "And why did you want to switch partners, Ms. Weasley? You two seem to be a great pair. You get an O on this potion."

She walked away and I turned towards Scorpius. Words weren't needed for the agreement we made. We would continue our feud but not in Potions.

After class was over, I met up with my friends in the back of the class. "What did you guys get on your potion?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom. I instantly felt warmer.

"I got an A. I could've done better if my partner wasn't so stupid, though. Seriously, Isaac Heaton messed up all my work in such a short amount of time. I mean, I didn't work that hard but the work I did do was ruined by him," Freddie explained. "A dumb oaf, that one is."

"I got an E," Albus stated. "Sabina is kind of shy and just really tense. And she's so freaking neat. Everything had to be organized and perfect. Once I broke through that initial shyness, though, I found a very angry girl."

"Why's she so angry?" I asked.

I casually looked at my timetable and noticed we had History of Magic next. A growl escaped my throat. That class was so ridiculously boring. I had only had it once before, but I already knew that I did not and would never enjoy it.

"No idea. But man, is she hostile. I wonder what the hell happened to make her so angry. She's not even a mean girl, just angry."

"Maybe something bad happened to her in the past," Mackenzie suggested with a sad tone in her voice.

Albus shrugged. "Maybe. It's kind of sad, though. And I also want to know how she got that scar on the side of her face. Did you see it? It runs down the side of her face and it looks like a knife cut her or something." He stopped walking. "Do you think someone cut her up? But who would want to cut up a little girl? It looks like the scar's been there for a long time, and she probably got it when she was young. Maybe that's why she's so…"

"That's really horrible," I responded with sympathy in my voice. "It could've been a family member. Not everyone gets loving families like us."

I sighed. Albus had to deal with an angry and probably abused girl all year, Freddie had a dumb git, Mackenzie…well, she wasn't complaining, and I had Scorpius. True he was smart, but annoying. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Scorpius 3

**In the last chapter when I mentioned her hating History of Magic, she's already been at Hogwarts for a few days. It wasn't her first day, so she had already had the class on the first day. That was confusing for some people so I had to explain. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own HP, unfortunately. **

I woke up from my sleep and rubbed my eyes. Already, I knew I was running late for the day. How did I know? I run late every day. But I refused to give up precious sleep just to be on time.

After getting dressed, brushing my teeth, etc., I ran out of the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall. When I did get there I looked for my friends at our long table. I spotted them, and then sat down next to Selena.

"Running late, again?" she said snidely.

"Shut up and just pass me a piece of toast," I responded.

She passed me the toast, and I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You eat like a bird," Sabina declared.

"Oh, I do not," I protested. "I'm just not a pig." Every morning all I ate was a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. It wasn't that I liked starving myself or something, I really just didn't eat all that much. And I also didn't have the time to eat a big breakfast.

"Mum wrote me a letter," Selena proclaimed.

"What'd she say?"

I put butter on my toast and listened to my friend. Usually when she talked to her mother, it ended on a bad note. Her mum was kind of a control freak, and she tended to yell at Selena if she made the slightest error.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what she said. 'Have you found a nice boy who you can marry? If he's a Mudblood, I'll disown you. Oh, he probably is a Mudblood. You can't do anything right.'" Sabina and I laughed at the imitation of her mother. "Scorpius, I hate how you have a LOVING mother."

I smiled. "She is pretty good, I guess."

That was the understatement of the year, and I knew it. I just didn't want to brag to Selena that I had the best mum ever. It wasn't that she let me get away with everything or that she spoiled me. All she did was love me unconditionally, teach me values she knew my father didn't really want me to have, and she just talked to me and listened when I wanted to talk. That is what I consider a good mum is.

"I remember I came over your house once and I walked in on you and your mum cooking in the kitchen," Sabina replied. "It was a very mother-daughter moment, actually."

"Yeah, you never saw that," I said. Did I want everyone to know one of my passions was cooking? No, not really. It was kind of embarrassing for a boy's hobby to be cooking.

"And you know, at least you have a mum, Selena," Sabina responded.

"You're right, Bina," Selena agreed. "It's insensitive of me to complain about my mum in front of you."

Sabina's mum died while giving birth to Sabina's youngest brother, Benedict. Sabina had six siblings and all of the kids in her family were born within a year of each other. The order is Lewis, Lainey, Sabina, Niles, Theodore, Slade, and Benedict.

"We should head to class," Sabina said, trying to avoid the subject of her mother.

"What do we have?" I asked then downed my juice.

Sabina pulled out her timetable, told us we had Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then mentioned how it was her favorite class.

"Oh, good, that's only a floor up from here," I said as we started walking towards the staircase.

I thought the Defense professor was a bit crazy, but I liked him all the same. His name was Professor Davidsen. He was an older man with a huge belly.

We reached the class and grabbed some seats. I was next to Wade Ellerby, who was in Ravenclaw. He was an okay bloke. Most of the Ravenclaws thought they were so smart just because they got in that house. But Wade wasn't like that. He knew he was smart, but he didn't get this cocky look when he got a question right like most of the others did.

I hated how people thought Slytherins were evil or something. We're not. Some are, but overall we're not bad. I mean, we're not goody –two-shoes like those Gryffindors, but we're not terrible people. Just because we're not smartasses, goody-two-shoes, or naïve we should get punished for it? I think not.

Then Professor Davidsen entered the room. His robes were long and big, but I could still see that gross belly. His hair was a light blonde like mine but starting to gray slightly.

"Welcome class," he greeted us. "Open your books to page eight." We all did and he continued talking. "Today we will be learning about the occamy. Can anyone tell me what an occamy looks like?"

Half of the Ravenclaws were sitting up tall and raising their hands. Some were jumping out of their seats. They reminded me of Weasley.

When I first saw her in my Potions class, I couldn't help but start a competition with her because I knew she was a worthy opponent. Most of the Ravenclaws annoyed me, so I didn't pick any of them. Not a lot of the Hufflepuffs were terribly smart, so that was out. And I had to stay loyal to my house, so I couldn't pick a Slytherin. This meant to motivate myself I had to pick a smart Gryffindor as my enemy and I chose her. Plus, having that house competition helped my motivation too. Not to mention family rivalry, Malfoys vs. Weasleys.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I wasn't expecting him to call me and he startled me so much I jumped up and knocked most of my books off my desk. Everybody laughed, but after I glared at them all the Ravenclaws stopped and most of the Slytherins.

"Um…it's a bird?" I suggested. Davidsen's face turned a different color. Uh-oh.

"Did you even OPEN the book, Mr. Malfoy?" he yelled. I shook my head calmly. "IT'S A WINGED SNAKE, MALFOY! A WINGED SNAKE! DON'T EVEN INSULT ME BY SAYING IT'S A BIRD!" See, told you he was kind of crazy.

"Sorry, sir," I mumbled.

I heard Sabina and Selena snickering, but I ignored them.

"Let's not have it happen again," Davidsen said with a lower volume in voice. Then happily he asked the class, "Now, why would this animal attack humans?"

I was in shock. How could he change his mood so fast? Was he pregnant or something? A little laugh escaped my throat at the thought. So that's why he had such a big belly!

"Mr. Malfoy, is there another problem?" His voice still sounded pleasant, but I could tell if I said one wrong word he'd explode. Instead of talking I just shook my head. "Good."

#

My next class was Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Sabina, Selena, and I walked up to the third floor in mostly silence. Then they burst out laughing. And it wasn't for a few seconds, it was like cradle your stomach, face red, and you look like you're about to explode laughter. Also, it's annoying to see this laughter if you know it's about yourself.

"That was so funny," Selena declared after a couple minutes of laughing.

"Honestly, I don't see how that class was funny, even though I have detention for disturbing the peace. All I did was trip when I went to get a tissue!" I explained.

"Disturbing the peace…that guy's a psycho," Sabina replied, and we walked into the class.

I took a seat next to Sabina and Chase Finnigan. Chase annoyed the hell out of me. He was so damn cheerful and encouraging. Those are good qualities to have, I guess, but you want to use them sparingly. This kid, though, he pissed sunshine.

Sabina whispered to me, "Why are we sitting next to Finnigan?"

I shrugged. "Whatever, it might be fun to scare him." Okay, maybe all Slytherins were KIND OF bad, but not as bad as everyone says. We just like to mess with people occasionally. What is so wrong about that?

"Chase," I greeted him.

He turned around to look at me, and his face immediately paled. Did he think I was that scary? "Um…uh, hi," he finally got out.

He was a scrawny boy and knew I could probably beat him up. I mean, I was skinny too, but I still looked like I could beat up someone if I wanted to. Chase looked like a little kid who was scared of everything. I couldn't help it. I poked him in the arm. It was a very weak arm. I didn't even poke him hard, but he looked like he wanted to cry.

"How has your day been, Chase?" I asked, faking politeness.

His face was starting to get its color back. Rich brown eyes were losing the fear that was held there a moment ago.

"It's been fine," he answered. Then he was starting to get comfortable with me, like I would actually be friends with an annoyingly happy person like him. "How about your day, Scorpius?"

That did it. He had the nerve to say my name. I looked at him innocently, and then screamed, "BOO!" The poor kid leaped out of his seat and his arms flailed everywhere. Soft whimpers escaped his throat. All the fear that he had when I first greeted him came back. Merlin, this kid was scared of a simple boo? Imagine if I had actually made a plan to scare him. He might've wet his pants.

I laughed and then turned to talk to my friends. They were laughing, too.

"Ah, that kid is so annoying. He just makes me mad," Sabina declared.

I bit my lip to keep from talking. _A lot of things make you mad_. She couldn't help it, though. If I had her family I'd be an angry person too. Hell, if anyone had her family they'd be just as angry as she was.

Sabina and Selena have been my friends since I was little. We grew up together because our fathers are friends. Well, my dad wasn't friends with Sabina's dad, but I met Sabina through Selena.

When we were little we had a club house in my backyard. On the outside we painted a huge S because that's what all of our names started with. We were the S Club. Still are, kind of.

I'm an only child, so these girls were my siblings, my family. Their pain was my pain. Their joy was my joy. You get the picture. We were incredibly tight. None of us tried to make good friends with the other Slytherins because we knew we wouldn't like them as much as we liked each other. Why waste our time when we had found the greatest friends a person could imagine?

Slytherins aren't known for their loyalty, but these are the two people I'll **always** be loyal to. The Sorting Hat had a small, short debate between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It thought I had some good in me and maybe I would find great friends in that house. But I demanded Slytherin so I could have Selena in my house. Then I hoped after me Sabina would be in that house also. If I was in Gryffindor, they could have hated me due to the house rivalry. And that wouldn't have been good.


	4. Freddie 4

**Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot.**

It was late on a Saturday night. I was sitting up in my dorm writing a letter to my uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie was definitely my favorite uncle. He worked with dragons in Romania. When I was little I wanted to actually join him, but I knew my dad would rather have me in his business, so I decided against it. My letter to him read:

_Dear Uncle Charlie,_

_How's Romania? How's Aunt Tabitha doing? It's lucky you found a woman who loves dragons as much as you do, or else you might have been stuck alone forever._

_School's been going okay. Yesterday I was in detention for putting a potion that causes acne in a Slytherin's drink. It was totally worth it. Dad would be proud. _

_Do you know how the rest of the family's doing? I haven't really written to anyone except Dad and Mum. I have to go. Albus woke up from the light I had on to write this._

_Sincerely,_

_Freddie_

"What are you doing up so bloody late?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

I shrugged. "I'm writing a letter to Uncle Charlie. I haven't talked to him in ages. I can't believe it's already October."

He nodded his head. "I know. I love Hogwarts, but I do miss Mum and Dad. And I hate to admit this, but I really do miss Lily."

"Of course you do. She's your little sister," I replied.

Al shook his head. "You don't understand. I didn't think I would miss her this much. You never know how much you care about a person until you don't see them anymore."

"Wise words, Al."

I put my letter by my trunk, so I could remember to mail it in the morning while putting on my uniform. Then I turned out the light and lay back in my bed. Albus lain back down too.

"Do you miss your parents?" Albus questioned quietly.

"Are you bloody crazy? Of course I miss them, especially Mum." Okay, I loved my dad. But I had to admit, I was a mama's boy. There I said it. Frederick Lee Weasley was a mama's boy.

"How did your dad meet your mum?"

"She was a customer in his shop. It was a couple years after Uncle Fred died. I think he really gave her the time of day because she was interested and didn't even know he had a twin. He didn't even tell her until after they moved in together. Probably because he was just glad somebody wasn't comparing him to his brother anymore," I explained.

Albus stayed quiet for a while. The air was chilly, so I snuggled under my covers. I liked the silence. To be honest, I never liked the sound of my voice. It was too raspy. Really, I had a lot of faults. My ears were too big for my head. And I was clumsy. Mum was afraid that I was going to die if I took another fall down the stairs.

"Night, Al," I said, while trying to get comfortable in my bed.

Al said good night back and probably fell asleep right away. He was a light sleeper. And he could fall into a slumber faster than anyone else I knew.

I stayed awake for a bit, just thinking. I thought a lot before I went to bed every night. About life, friends, family, new pranks I could attempt, that kind of stuff. That night I thought about my uncle Fred. I always wanted to meet him. Come on, I was named after him! Was he like me? Would he have liked me if he had lived? Would I even have the same name? I was named in honor of him, so if he had lived I would have a different name. What would it have been? Probably something lame like Hugo. I always made fun of my little cousin for his name. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.



I was taking a walk outside the next day. Rose was studying, Mackenzie was doing Merlin knows what, and Albus was just hanging around. None of them wanted to join me though. When I was around the lake, I saw the figure of a girl. I decided to approach and see who she was because I was too far away to tell. When I was close enough I realized who it was.

"Selena, what's up?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She just glared at me. _One day you'll love me _I thought happily. The harsh glare continued. Sheesh, try to be nice and she glared at me like I committed a murder.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"Can't a guy say hello to a beautiful girl like you?"

She stopped the glare and looked at the lake. I could tell she was in deep thought. Then she turned towards me again. "Why do you continue to talk to me? Even though I have made it very clear that I do not want to talk to you?" Her voice didn't sound mean. She was just asking a simple question.

"Well, because I want to get to know you."

Her eyebrow rose in question. "But...why would YOU want to? I mean, I know why you would want to. I'm an extraordinary girl. Do you fancy me, or something?"

"Aren't you a little full of yourself?" I teased.

"No, I'm confident. Okay, a little arrogant, but I have a right to be. Now answer the question, Weasley."

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

She glared at me again. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met."

"How am I annoying? All I've been is nice to you!" I exclaimed. This was the most confusing girl I had ever met. And I was pretty sure that this was the only girl for me.

Those light hazel orbs stared at me in disbelief. She couldn't seem to comprehend that someone had questioned her on why she did something. They were just supposed to accept, not question. I smirked at the fact that I had confused her.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone," she snapped finally.

"And why are you being so mean?" I yelled. "I don't get you! You're the only person I have taken THIS much effort to be nice to and you just blow me off. You're unbelievable, Selena Goyle."

"That's me. Now leave," she ordered.

"Don't boss me around," I defended myself. "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother…or Rose!"

"Fine, I'll leave!" She got up from the ground and stormed towards the castle.

I got up and ran after her. This girl just fascinated me.

I grabbed her by the arm to stop her. She turned around to look at me. Her black hair fell in her face and my breath got caught in my throat. She was eleven, maybe twelve, and she was so beautiful at a young age. We were supposed to be awkward-looking, but this girl was gorgeous. I wondered how pretty she'd be in a few years.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Her voice was demanding. I obliged to her wishes, let go of her arm, and didn't follow her. I watched her retreat to the castle in confusion. Most people liked me. Why didn't she?

I shook my head and started walking around the grounds again. That had honestly never happened to me before. Most people found me charming! Why not THAT girl? The one girl I wanted to find me charming…

A while later I found myself by the Whomping Willow. I grinned as I thought about how Uncle Harry had told us the story of when he was in his third year and actually went in the Shrieking Shack. We were all so surprised when we found out his teacher was a werewolf. And we were especially shocked to learn about the man our cousin was named after. He was also the father of our close family friend, Teddy Lupin.

I always enjoyed Uncle Harry's stories. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron told stories, but not half as well as Uncle Harry. My dad told stories even better than them, but again, not like Uncle Harry.

I started walking back towards the castle. Surprisingly enough, I had been out for a couple hours already. I reached the front gate and grinned as I saw the statues of the winged boars. I thought they were funny. After entering the castle, I headed towards my common room.

On my way up the stairs I bumped into Orabella. She gave me a sly grin.

"Hey, Orabella, how's it going?"

Her grin grew even wider. I figured she fancied me, but I wasn't going to be mean to her like Selena was to me. Orabella was too nice for me to be mean to her. I also felt bad because she had TONS of dried pimples on her forehead. You know how pimples look in their last stages of life. And they were a greenish color at that moment. I wanted to barf, but decided to smile at Orabella instead.

"I'm...I'm fine," she said. "And how are you?"

I kept my grin going. "I am doing just dandy, thanks for asking. Where are you heading off to?" I didn't really care; I just wanted to be polite. Sometimes I could kick myself for being so polite.

"Um, I'm off to Sullivan's office. I have to ask him a question about the essay he assigned the other day."

I wanted to roll my eyes. She was worse than Rose. That essay wasn't due for another week.

"Well, I'll let you get to it."

I continued going up the stairs and I could feel her eyes on me. Was I really that good-looking? Actually, I was not really at all. She probably only fancied me 'cause I was nice. Most people were mean to her and I knew that wasn't right, so I made up for it by being nice.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the Fat Lady. "Gorgon," I told her the password. She started singing and I exclaimed, "Open the door!" She finally did, but not before she huffed and puffed about how no one appreciated her. I ran into the common room just to get away from her. I saw Mackenzie sitting on a couch by herself, reading a book.

"How's it going, Mack?" I asked her while sitting down next to her.

"It's going quite fine. How was your day?" She tore her eyes from the book to look at me. I shrugged, and she continued with her book. I looked at the cover and it read _Important Magical Discoveries_.

"How's the book going?" I asked her. I noticed that I asked people a lot of questions. Was that why Selena hated me? Maybe I shouldn't ask anymore questions…

"Good. I mean, it's an old book, but it's still very interesting. I found it in the library today." Mackenzie didn't do great in school. But she did really enjoy recreational reading.

"That's cool," I replied.

Personally, I didn't like reading unless I had to. And when I had to…I still didn't like it.

I'll admit something though. I really did want to do well in school. I know, I'm just supposed to prank people like my dad did and not care about school, but I really wanted good marks. Would I ever tell anyone? Well, maybe Albus, or somebody like that, but never Rose. No, I refused to give her the satisfaction. Don't get me wrong, I loved my cousin, but we did have our disagreements.

Speak of the devil, she walked in the common room at that moment. She was carrying loads of books. How shocking! ….Not. She had a huge, beautiful smile on her face. Only books could give her that type of happiness. The girl was bonkers.

"Good find today, Rosie?" I asked her.

She nodded her head excitedly, her eyes filling with joy. How in the world could books make a person so damn happy? I'll never know. She sat down at a table, took a hair tie off her wrist, and put her curly red hair in a ponytail. That huge grin was still on her face. Then she opened a book and started reading. I was getting quite bored, why was everyone reading?

I got up from the couch and sat at the table with Rose. "Whatcha reading?"

"It's a Muggle book called _Ella Enchanted_. I'm surprised they even have Muggle books in the library. It was a hard find, took a lot of the day, but totally worth it."

I had to ask. "What's it about?"

Her eyes lit up. I laughed because I knew she was excited that I took the slightest interest in one of her books. She read the back cover of the book to me and asked if I wanted to borrow it when she was done.

I shook my head and headed upstairs to my dormitory. I jumped on my bed and lain completely still. I was tired. That walk had really done me in.

Thoughts ran through my head. People thought I was shallow and didn't really care about anything, but they were wrong. I was pretty deep and cared about a lot of things.

I thought about my uncle Fred again. He ran through my thoughts a lot. I knew I'd have to ask my dad about him one day. He usually avoided the topic of Fred with me. Uncle Harry and Ron have told me some stories, but I knew my dad would have the best ones. All the pranking they did, their childhoods, time at Hogwarts, everything.


	5. Albus 5

**Please, review!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot.**

I walked into my Transfiguration class with Rose, Freddie, and Mackenzie by my side. We were a little late, which made Rose let out a huge sigh of defeat. I knew it was because she couldn't get a seat up front, considering they were all taken.

After sitting in seats towards the back, we waited for the professor to show up. It was a good thing Sullivan was always late or we would have been…well, screwed.

Luckily, this just happened to be another class we had with the Slytherins. Well, not really lucky. I just like using sarcasm sometimes.

Freddie took a seat next to Selena Goyle. She glared at him, determined to remove his presence with her gaze. In return he gave her a cheeky grin. Even though the girl was attractive, she was still really grumpy. Giving up on removing him, she started talking to her friends.

Professor Sullivan stormed into the room. Great, a bad day for Sullivan meant we would have extra homework. His eyes were blazing. A few students were flinching around in their seats, terrified of the man standing in front of them. He took in a deep breath and the flinching continued. "Today we're turning matches into needles."

He flicked his wand, and every student had a match in front of them. Sullivan was a vague man. We all figured that out on our very first day when he didn't explain to us ANYTHING about our sorting.

Rose raised her hand. I shook my head and sighed. She would never learn to leave Sullivan alone when he was having a bad day. Professor Sullivan was an angry man all of the time. But when he was having a bad day, he was a monster. Yet Rose continued to try and talk to him. I would always worry about my cousin. She has that problem. Girl just could never leave a person alone.

"What is it, Ms. Weasley?" He sounded as if she had already asked him ten questions.

"Not to be rude," I knew this was going to be bad, "but when are we going to need to turn a match into a needle when we leave Hogwarts?" Bad question, Rose.

"Are you mouthing off, Weasley? I don't appreciate the attitude."

"No, I'm just curious as to when we need to use this transfiguration. That's all," she responded with a calm smile on her face. The smile was her big mistake.

"Now you're SMILING at me? You question my teaching, and then smile at me? You have a lot of nerve, Weasley. Detention tonight at eight o'clock, be here."

"Sir, she was just asking a question," I protested. Oops, I probably should've kept my mouth shut.

His face turned a violent red. "And you can join her too, Mr. Potter. Just because both of your parents are famous doesn't give you two the right to talk out of term."

"But we weren't talking of term!" I rolled my eyes. "Not my fault you're PMSing."

If it was possible, his face turned even redder. The whole class burst out laughing but stopped once he started glaring at us. A murderous glint flashed in his eyes. I gulped loudly.

"Detention for the rest of the week, for both of you!" He was full out yelling now. "Don't ever talk to an authority figure like that ever again. In the future, you'll get more than a detention. You might get fired from a job or someone might even hex you."

Oh great, now he was in lecture mode. I tuned him out for the rest of the lecture, which took up the whole class.



Countless of boring school hours later, we found ourselves in detention. Sullivan was sitting at his desk in the classroom working on marking papers, most likely. As he saw us walk in, his face immediately darkened. I guess the guy was a bit sensitive.

"You two will just write lines tonight. I'm not in the mood to come up with a clever punishment," he said. Then he added as a side note, "And I'm taking forty points away from your house."

We sat down at two desks near him and waited for him to tell us what we should write, but he didn't. Of course he didn't. Merlin forbid he made things easy for us.

"Sir, what are our lines?" Rose asked, hoping he wouldn't yell at her for asking such a practical question.

"Grab some paper off my desk right here and write 'I will not ask stupid questions', Ms. Weasley. And Mr. Potter can write 'I will not talk back to an authority figure ever again."

The two of us got up from our seats, grabbed the paper, sat down, pulled out quills that we had in our robes and started writing. Carefully, I looked at Professor Sullivan. He still had an angry expression on his face. Professor Sullivan and Davidsen were alike in some ways but very different in others. Davidsen could be the nicest guy you ever met one moment and then a bull the next. Sullivan was always a bull.

My cousin looked at me and we locked eyes. She gave me a small smile, knowing if I hadn't stood up for her I would not be there. I smiled back at her. That was our thing. Rose and I were unconditionally loyal to each other and would always take each other's side. Even if we were horribly wrong, we would still have the other person's back.

Sullivan looked up from his papers and saw us smiling at each other. "You know, cousins aren't supposed to get all lovey dovey with each other. That's considered wrong in this country," he said and then went back to his papers. We immediately stopped smiling and I felt like I had to puke. That man knew how to get under a person's skin.

When my hand felt like it was about to fall off from all the writing, he finally told us we could leave. Rose and I handed him our lines and booked out of there.

"Spending two hours with that man was bloody unbearable." Yes, I usually did call him 'that man.' I refused to call him by his proper name. He didn't deserve it.

"I know what you mean," she mumbled.

Sullivan wasn't the type of teacher to only bust on a certain group of students arses. For example, the head of Slytherin could bust on Gryffindors because of house rivalry or something like that. No, Sullivan liked to torture everyone equally. He wasn't the head of any house, so he didn't favor anyone.

The heads of the houses were Professor Longbottom for Gryffindor, Flitwick for Ravenclaws, Davidsen for Slytherins, and Kim for Hufflepuffs. And even most of those teachers didn't show too much favoritism. Davidsen could be the favoritism type, but he was too crazy to remember which house he was the head of, I figured.

We reached our common room and saw the Fat Lady was sleeping. "Owls," Rose said our password, but the Fat Lady kept sleeping. "Owls," she repeated, slightly louder.

"OWLS!" I yelled, and she finally stirred from her slumber. She glared at me.

"Why in the world did you wake me up? You are all ungrateful little brats! All these years and they still bug me."

I didn't feel like listening to her anymore, so I slammed the portal door shut.

Then my brother's friend, Elden Halmi, approached me. Elden didn't walk like a normal person. He was too energetic for the casual stroll most people had. Elden always had a bounce in his step. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare at his yellow stained teeth. His facial expression was excited and I had to smile back at him. He was the most positive person alive.

"Al, what's going on?" he asked me. I liked Elden a lot. He was a really nice guy.

"Nothing, how about you, El?"

Rose left us to talk and sat down on the couch next to a reading Mackenzie. I imagined them having a deep conversation about the book that was in Mackenzie's lap. Books were most likely the reason why the two girls had become so close.

"I'm doing fine. Haven't talked to you in a while and wanted to say hello."

With most people, they just say that type of thing so they could butter you up. But Elden was different. He really did want to know how I was doing. My brother and the rest of his friends were sitting in a corner playing Exploding Snap. And instead of playing with them he decided to see how my life was going. That was just the type of guy Elden was, and I always appreciated that.

"Well, hello," I said with a grin on my face. "I know you really want to get back to the game, so I'll let you go." He grinned back and headed towards the Exploding Snap game.

Freddie was sitting at a table, writing on a piece of paper. I took a seat next to him.

"What are you writing?" I asked him. I knew we didn't have any essays due for a while and the only person who would get a head start on essays was Rose. He had to be doing something sneaky. He raised one finger at me to show that he'd be done in a moment.

He finished writing something and glanced up at me. "I'm writing an organized list. Usually I'm not an organized person, but I think I need an established list of pranks I want to accomplish during my time at Hogwarts. I might even get your brother to help me with a few. I would ask you, but I know it's not your thing."

"Sounds good," I replied. He looked up from his list again and grinned at me. "What?"

"You know, I've never been more proud of you, Al. Talking back to a professor today, that's something I usually do. I would've joined you, but I had to do this list and couldn't waste a free night. You understand," he responded.

"Sure. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, actually. I thought he'd try to beat us or something, like Filch, but all we did was lines."

"Really? I haven't had detention with him yet, but I'm sure I will sometime soon. Good thing he isn't creative. Professor Kim is, though. She made me scrub her floor with a toothbrush. It took so bloody long." He shuddered at the memory.

I let out a huge laugh. "That sounds like something she'd do."

"She's a little woman, but sometimes she's scarier than Sullivan and Davidsen put together," he said while nodding his head to reassure me of his statement.

"That reminds me of Lily. She's small, but man is she tough. She could probably kick my arse if she wanted to."

I thought about my younger sister with appreciation. She was a young girl with ears too big for her head and an easily excitable personality. Usually I never told her how amazing she was, but occasionally I'd slip up and admit that she was the greatest little girl alive. She was a lot like my mum but definitely more hyper.

"Hell, she could kick MY arse," Freddie laughed. "A thought just occurred to me. What are we going to do when she comes to Hogwarts and boys start hitting on her?"

I laughed. "Oh, Freddie, that will never happen. Boys will be too scared to hit on her. You know why? Because they'll know both of us will hurt them if they do."

He nodded his head solemnly. "I like that plan. No one touches our Lily."

"And I don't want anyone touching Rose, either. I'll tease her about guys, but I don't want her dating. Our cousin stays pure like my sister," I told him. "But when Hugo and Todd come here I won't care who they date."

"Exactly."

It was an unspoken Weasley/Potter rule for the males to protect the females. When Remus came to Hogwarts, he had to watch Victoire because they were in the same house. Teddy was supposed to look after her, but he ended becoming one of those guys. It was also harder for him to look after her because he was in Gryffindor, anyway. Rose was in our house, so it was our job to make sure no boys even glanced at her. James was an even bigger follower of that rule than us, though. Since Lily would probably end up in Gryffindor we had to watch her too.

"The thought of Lily dating makes me angry," I admitted. "Rose, a little bit but not nearly as bad as Lily."

"I'd feel the same way if I had a sister," Freddie replied.

Freddie and I nodded at each other as if to agree that we would make sure Lily would never even think about boys, much less date them. Then he continued with his list, and I leaned back in my chair.

"HELP!" A deafening cry could be heard from the showers by the girls' dormitory. "HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!"

A few girls, including Rose, ran up the stairs to see what was wrong with the girl screaming. The rest of us looked around in fear, wondering what was going on.

"AHHHHHHH!" Her shout echoed in the room. "IT'S A-"


	6. Rose 6

**Reviews would be nice, guys! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, I don't own HP.**

A group of girls and I ran up into the girls' showers to see what was wrong, which is why one of the girls screamed, "What's wrong?"

Then we saw it. A large snake was slithering in a corner of the showers. Its body was black and long. I looked in its eyes and shivered. They were large, dark, and evil looking. In the corner, opposite the snake, was a girl who looked to be in her sixth year, wrapped in a towel. She was crying hysterically. The other four girls with me walked over to her quietly.

"Are you okay?" Ingrid Avery, a girl who was a year older than me, asked. The girl shook her head and kept sobbing.

I looked back at the snake, hovering in the corner. It was probably the scariest thing I had seen in my young life.

Lacey Lawson stepped up to the girl. "Sweetie, that's a vipera berus. It's poisonous, but it won't hurt you if you leave it alone. Have you been leaving it alone?" The girl shook her head. "It bit you already, didn't it?" This time the girl nodded her head. "All right, hop on my back."

"You've got to be kidding, Lacey. She's about six inches taller than you." Ingrid was right; Lacey was much shorter than the girl crying on the ground. I was impressed with Lacey's leadership skills, especially since she was just a second year.

Lacey shrugged. "We've got to get her to the Hospital Wing. Just leave the snake alone and it won't bother you. Shut the door on the way out."

The girl in the towel hopped on Lacey's back. I looked at her ankle and noticed two fang marks. As I walked out, I looked back at the snake. Once I knew it was a harmless snake, its eyes didn't seem so evil anymore.

I shut the door behind me, and the girl who was bitten started hurling. This didn't startle Lacey, who still had the girl on her back, at all. They left the common room with Lacey trying to move as quickly as she could to the Hospital Wing. People surrounded me and the other girls.

"What happened?" I heard a voice demand. "Is she okay?" another bellowed.

"There's a snake in the showers upstairs," I answered. "I'll go tell a professor." I ran out of the room as fast as I could, evading the questioning peers around me, and bumped into Filch in a hallway.

"What are you doing out so late?" he barked. "I should rightly bring you to McGonagall!"

"Sir, there's a snake in the showers!" I exclaimed. "Hurry!"

I ran back to the common room, dragging Filch behind me. He knew I wasn't the type to joke around and did not hesitate to follow me into the common room. The Fat Lady was singing loudly and badly.

"Let us in!" Filch snapped. "No time for passwords, snakes in the loo!" The Fat Lady immediately opened the door, and Filch followed me to the girls' showers.

"How are you going to get it out?" I asked softly. He glared at me as if I was the most stupid person alive. Then he opened the door slowly, peered inside, and then shut the door quickly. Fear spread over his face. Filch nodded his head solemnly.

"I'll go get McGonagall," he told me. "Don't let anyone in the showers, got it?" I nodded my head. He left me there, standing outside a door with a poisonous snake inside.

!!

The next day I sat in the library, reading my Transfiguration book. So far, I was half way through. Then a figure sat in the chair next to me.

"Wow, Rose Weasley," Wade Ellerby, a Ravenclaw in my year, said.

I looked up from my book and pushed my hair behind my small ears. "What do you want?" Honestly, I wasn't a rude person. I just didn't want to be bothered when I was reading. Was that too much for a girl to ask? The need for some peace and quiet?

"It's just not every day you talk to an attractive girl like you who also takes on snakes."

"Oh, not another rumor. Look, all I did was go into a loo with a few other girls and we happened to find a snake. Then I got Filch, who got McGonagall, who got rid of the snake. I really didn't do much at all," I stated.

All he did was smile at me. I had to admit, he DID have a cute smile. "You're modest, too. You're the type of girl I could be friends with."

I looked at him eagerly. "You could be friends with me?"

His smile grew wider. "If that's okay with you, of course." I nodded my head and closed the book in front of me. Wade deserved my full and undivided attention. "Can we start our friendship now?"

"Sure. All we can really do is talk at the moment," I said with a blush.

"Talking sounds good. What do you want to talk about?" I took a breath in. He smelled like sweet licorice. The scent was driving me crazy.

"Well, who are you friends with?" I edged closer to him so I could smell him better.

"I actually just became good friends with a fourth year. Her name's Norma Nixon, you know her?" I shook my head. Merlin, his smell was addictive.

"Is she in your house?"

He nodded his head. His hands were on the table and he kept fumbling with them. They were strong hands for a preteen. "I know you hang out with Albus, Freddie, and Mackenzie. Everyone knows that."

"How does everyone know that?" I asked.

He looked at me in amazement, as if he couldn't believe I would even question him. "Albus is Harry Potter's son. Of course everyone knows him and who he hangs out with. And from what I've read, your parents helped him. By him, I mean Harry Potter."

"Oh," I mumbled.

What he said was true. The other day I heard Elaine Yaxley gossiping to her friends about how she saw Freddie and Mackenzie kissing. Trust me when I say it was definitely a false rumor. People just loved talking about my friends and me. Even if what they were saying wasn't necessarily true.

"And now that you were involved with that snake story, you'll have even more of the limelight," he informed me.

I sighed. Did I want to be in the limelight? No, not at all.

"Why can't people just ignore me? Don't they realize that I hate being the center of attention? Really, I just want people to forget about me and live their own lives."

He shrugged. "Well, now you're popular. How can you complain about being popular?"

I shook my head. He didn't get it. I just wanted to study and have fun with my friends. I didn't want people talking about me.

"I have to go. It was really nice talking to you. Maybe we can hang out sometimes, buddy?" I smiled at him as I gathered my books.

Wade smiled back. "That sounds good to me." One of my books fell on the ground and he picked it up for me. "_Hogwarts: A History_. This looks pretty interesting."

"It's very interesting. My mum convinced me to read it, and I'm glad she did. Even though my dad caller her bonkers and told me I shouldn't waste my time."

He laughed. "Well, I'll see you around, Rose."

I nodded my head and walked out of the library. I looked down at _Hogwarts: A History _and my heart beat faster at the thought that Wade's fingers had brushed against it like mine were. Then realization dawned on me. I had gotten my first crush ever on Wade Ellerby! Officially, I was a woman. Well, not really, but it was still exciting!

&

I was sitting in a compartment with my three best friends. The Hogwarts Express was about to leave and soon we would all be home for Christmas break. I was extremely happy because as much as I liked Hogwarts, I missed my family a lot. Mum promised that when I got home we could bake cookies together like old times. Tradition never dies.

"Is anyone else as psyched as I am for the annual Christmas party?" Freddie asked.

"Of course. Everyone in the family's been looking forward to each one since Grandmum started having them when we were like five," Albus replied. "Way to get the whole family together at least once a year. Remember when Uncle Percy missed a year? Grandmum didn't talk to him for about a week."

I looked at Mackenzie. She was now our best friend, and I knew she was feeling left out.

"Mackenzie, do you think you can swing by the party this year?"

She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes instantly brightened at my suggestion. I knew what the answer would be by looking at her facial expression.

"If Mum and Dad say yes, and I'm sure they will. You know, I just found out that our mums have tea every week, Albus," she informed my cousin. "And they've been doing this for years. It's amazing we all haven't met before."

"Hey, grown ups are weird. What else can I say?" he responded with a shrug.

We heard a knock on the door. Then someone opened it up. I groaned when I saw the Slytherin scum named Scorpius Malfoy was the trespasser.

"I know Rose hates me and everything, but Selena and Sabina are staying at Hogwarts this holiday and I have no one to sit with. Mind if I stay here?"

Abruptly, I shook my head. "No way in the world are you staying here, Malfoy!"

Freddie nodded his head. "Sure, take a seat." I looked at my cousin as if he had just committed the highest form of treason, and in my book he did. "Chill out, Rosie, it's just for a few hours."

Out of all my friends, I was the only one that hated Scorpius Malfoy. Albus thought he was okay, Mackenzie thought he was a pretty good guy, and Freddie was his full out friend. How could he be friends with the slime ball? I'll never know.

"Any big plans for the holidays, Scorpius?" Freddie asked him. _Oh, shut up, you traitor_ I thought murderously.

"I'm just hanging with the family. Grandparents are coming over, that's about it."

"That's cool. Want to play Exploding Snap?" Scorpius nodded his head, and Freddie pulled out his cards.

Getting bored already, I pulled out a book. I smiled at the cover. _Tuck Everlasting_ was another one of the great Muggle books I miraculously discovered in the Hogwarts library.

"What's this one about?" Mackenzie asked me.

"This girl named Winnie who finds the secret to eternal life. It's a great book." I was about three quarters of the way through.

"Sounds pretty stupid," Scorpius commented with a smirk.

"Oh, what would you know," I retorted. "You probably can't read above a five-year-old level."

"Harsh words from such an annoying girl."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Would you two knock it off?"

Silence filled the compartment for a few moments before Albus spoke. "Anyways, Dad's bringing me to Diagon Alley to pick up gifts. What do you guys want?"

"Fireworks from Gambol and Japes would be nice," Freddie said.

Mackenzie shrugged. "How about bubbles for baths? That would come in handy. I always enjoy a relaxing bath. Really helps me unwind."

"How 'bout you Rosie?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I don't know. You shouldn't even get me anything. I mean, you don't have much of your own money. The only way you can make it is by mowing the lawns for your Muggle neighbors," I declared. Albus lived in a neighborhood that had a few wizard families, but mostly Muggles.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me what you want. You know I hate having to guess," he said.

A smile spread over my face. "That's very sweet of you. How about a revealer? It's a practical gift." Scorpius scoffed. "Is there something wrong with my choice, Malfoy?"

He laughed. "Typical you to want something practical, not fun, for Christmas. That's all."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just laughed some more. I leaned back in my seat and moaned. This ride was going to stink with _him_ in the compartment.


	7. James 7

**Pretty please review!! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot.**

"James, can you write to Uncle Ron and ask him if they're coming over for dinner tonight?" Mum asked me. I was eating lunch in the kitchen and it was Christmas Eve.

"Do I have to?" I whined. I put down the sandwich that was in my hands. Sure I wanted my godparents and their children to come over for dinner, but did I have to write them?

"Just do it," she ordered.

Mum was starting to cook a big dinner. She was a pretty good cook. Not Grandmum Good, but good nonetheless. I groaned and got a piece of paper and a quill.

_Uncle Ron,_

_Are you coming to Christmas Eve dinner tonight? Write back ASAP so Mum knows how much to cook._

_James_

I smiled at the letter. Short and to the point. Then I handed it to my mum so she could 'approve' of it. Honestly, ONE time I asked Aunt Hermione in a letter if she wanted her house-elf cooked well done or not for Christmas Eve dinner and from then on Mum didn't trust me. Bloody unbelievable.

She read the letter and nodded her head. "Give this to Fetty." Fetty was the family owl.

I walked into the living room and unlocked Fetty from his cage. "Can you send this to Uncle Ron?" I opened a window and he flew away.

Then I walked back into the kitchen to finish my sandwich. "What's for dinner tonight, Mum? Anything good?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's good. We're having pheasant."

After finishing my sandwich, I asked, "Can I go sledding? Maybe I can convince that cute girl across the street to join me." I gave my mum a playful wink and she laughed.

"Come on, James. I hardly see you. Can't you spend some time with dear old mum? Please, just talk to me for a bit. As hard as it is to believe, I do miss you sometimes. Only sometimes though. Most of the time you're a pain in my arse."

"Painful, but I'm still completely gorgeous," I added. She laughed again and I sat down on a chair at the counter. "All right Madre, what is on your mind?"

"Madre? What are you Spanish now?"

I sighed. "I try to be nice and use a cute nickname and all I get is grief from you. This doesn't make me ever want to bond with you again, Mother. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you catch more bees with honey than vinegar?" I shook my head for dramatic effect.

"Yes, my mother taught me that and I think I was the one who taught you that."

"Well, at least you know those precious words of advice." She laughed and opened a drawer to get a knife. She liked to cook without using much magic. Of course she used it, but not a whole lot. Mum grabbed a cutting board and started cutting.

"Want to help me?" We both looked at each other and laughed.

"That was a good one, Mum. Me helping? Ah, you really crack me up."

She smiled and continued cutting. My mum yelled at me a good amount, but I still enjoyed talking to her like this. It took me years to realize that she was actually a fun person. You know, before she had to become responsible when she had me, I bet she was even more fun.

"How are the three amigos doing?" I smirked at her. "Yes, I know a little Spanish too."

"You know how Elden's not the brightest bulb on the tree? Well, he's doing a little better in school. He's real energetic about bringing up his marks. His mum says she'll take away his dog if he doesn't do better. Sammy's the same. And Ray's finally helping me with pranking. I swear, he's a natural," I told her happily.

"Great to hear Elden's trying to do better. And I know I'm wasting my breath, but I wish you'd focus more on your studies than on pranking," she responded.

I grinned at her. "Oh, naïve Mum. I'm sorry, but pranking is who I am."

"And I give up with trying to convince you otherwise. But I'll admit, you're doing a much better job of not getting caught this year. I get much less news from McGonagall about what a troublemaker you are. And it doesn't even surprise her, considering you're a Potter. You're going to eat the carrots I'm making, right?" she questioned as she put the carrots she just cut up in a pot.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not? What surprises me is that Albus isn't following in my footsteps."

"Shush." My mother put her finger to my lips. "Don't jinx it. I love how he's not being a pain in the arse like most of the Potter men in the past." I laughed and she took her finger away. "Seriously, don't go pestering him to be bad. He's a good boy. Pranking is who you are and Albus is…well, we don't know yet. But he's a very good boy so far."

Albus walked into the kitchen at that time. "Speak of the devil," I mumbled.

He took a seat next to me at the counter. Mum was right. My brother was a good boy. But I REALLY wanted to change that.

"What's for dinner tonight, Mum?" he asked.

"Is that all you boys can think about? Pheasant, sweetie," she answered him.

Then Albus pulled a note out of his pocket. "Uncle Ron wrote back. He said they're going to be here tonight for dinner. But next year it's at their house." Mum nodded.

"So, Al, are you going to try out for the quidditch team next year? You're actually pretty good."

Al looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you being sincere or are you just teasing me? Never mind, it doesn't matter if you were being sincere. Yes, I am."

"That's great, Albie." Yes, my mother liked to call him Albie. "What position?"

"Well, the captain this year is a Seeker, so the spot will be open next year. I'm going to try for that I think. Dad said I'm really good, or at least a lot better than James."

I slapped him on the arm. "Oh, shut up you bloody prat." Mum gave me a dirty look. "Okay, stop bragging, my dear, sweet brother. Anyways, guys just play quidditch to get girls, and I already have a girl."

Yeah, that was right. I, James Potter, had a girlfriend. Her name was Saba and she was very pretty. Our relationship wasn't official yet, but it would be once we kissed.

"What's her name, James? Why didn't you tell me you had a little girlfriend?" Mum interrogated. I rolled my eyes. Mum could be so nosy sometimes. An angry expression formed on her face. "You can't even find time to tell your own mother about her. That's just ridiculous."

"Aw, Mum, don't feel bad. I haven't told Dad yet, either. Plus, we've only been going out for like a week. I only told Albus the other day," I protested. Mums could be so bloody dramatic.

"At least tell me her name. You owe me that much," she insisted. She was now drumming her fingers on the counter impatiently. My mother was NEVER a patient woman. This is a fact I learned from a young age because of her yelling at me.

"Saba Philip. She's a Ravenclaw and…a few years older than me."

Mum glared. "How much older is she, James?" Her glare got even scarier. A few shivers ran down my spine. That glare was how she got me to confess to so many crimes in my childhood.

"Only a couple of years. She's a fourth year. It's not a big deal because I'm a mature fellow."

Albus started laughing really hard. I glared at him. He immediately stopped. _Oh, Merlin, do I have Mum's glare? The power is endless…_ "It's just…you're not very mature."

I couldn't believe what my own brother was saying. "Albus, I'm very mature."

Now Mum was laughing hysterically. I tried the glare on her, but she only laughed harder. "Jam, that glare doesn't work on me. And your brother's right, you aren't very mature. Are you sure you should be with a girl so much older than you?"

"Two years, Mum! Just two years. That's not a very big deal," I said.

"And most of the time two years isn't a big deal. But when you're only thirteen years old, like yourself, it is a big deal."

"But Saba's still fourteen, so technically it's only a year difference."

"Soon she will be fifteen though. But…I trust you. If you think you're ready for an older woman, go for it, Jam."

Jam was a nickname Mum gave me when I was four. All of her kids have nicknames. We're Jam, Albie, and Lil. Lily got the best nickname, in my personal opinion. Mum also called Dad Hare. She didn't leave anyone out in our family.

"I do think I'm ready," I told her. She shrugged and continued doing…well, whatever it is she was doing. I knew nothing about cooking and never really cared to learn the art.

"How's your year been, Albie?" Mum asked my brother. Albus gave a huge smile.

"It's great, Mum. Me, Rose, Mackenzie, and Freddie love Hogwarts. You know, I'm glad Rose is my best friend. She encourages me in everything. How many friends do you get like that? The other two are great, but I've gotten closer to Rose during these last few months."

Mum smiled at him. "It's good you were born with a great cousin. Same to you, Jam."

"Can I ask you something very important, Mum? And you have to answer totally and completely honestly." I was going for it. Maybe she'd fall for it this year. Did she any other year? No. But hey, you never know. Maybe this year was THE year she'd do it.

"No, James, I will not this year nor any other year, tell you what you are getting for Christmas early. Got it? Let the dream go. Just let this dream go," she told me.

I groaned and threw my hands in the air. "Just one year, Mum! What's the big deal letting it slip a little early? The only reason Dad never tells us early is because he knows you'd murder him." It's true. Mum had Dad totally whipped. And she totally rejoices in that fact.

"Let. It. Go. Where is your father anyway? I haven't seen him since breakfast. And that was a while ago."

"Lily's making him sing Christmas carols with her. I think they've been singing 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs' for a half hour now," Albus replied.

I shook my head sadly. It was pure torture getting stuck singing Christmas carols with Lily, but someone had to do it every year. Some years Lily also made the person dance with her. When that happened to me…well, I don't really want to talk about that horrible experience.

"Oh, bless his soul," Mum murmured. "She's as bad as my mother when it comes to things going her way. Even to this day we listen to Celestina Warbeck all the time at the Burrow. It's been going on since I was your age, maybe even younger."

"A girl in my year is named after her, Celestina Radford," Albus declared. "She's kind of odd, but still nice."

"Is she a good singer?" Mum asked.

Albus snorted. "Ironically, she's tone deaf. Her friends told me she's good at the drums though."

Dad came down the stairs with Lily by his side. He looked absolutely exhausted. I felt bad for him. All of us gave him an empathetic look. We had all been in his exact position at some point. Trust me, it was not fun.

"How've you been?" Mum asked him.

He sighed heavily. "I've been better. We had fun, right, Lily?" Lily ignored him and ran over to me and gave me her puppy eyes.

"Can I sit on your lap, James?"

"Come on Lily, there's other open chairs. Why don't you just sit on one of them?" I pleaded. But that little girl continued with the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and pulled her onto my lap. "You're lucky I like you. If Albus had asked me that same question, I would've punched him." Lily smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jam," she said.

Dad took a seat on the other side of Albus. Mum gave him a kiss on the head to show she was sorry that he got stuck with Lily duty this year. "What's for dinner, Gin?"

Mum stepped back and threw her arms in the air. "Why is it that all you boys care about is food?"

"It's because we're men, Mum. We need our food. You have to understand that."

She rolled her eyes. "Men? Please, James. You've been thirteen for three months. Hardly counts as being a man. Albus is only twelve and your father…well, enough said. But none of you are men." The three of us dropped our jaws in shock of her rudeness, but Lily just laughed.

"Ginny, how could you say that to us?" Dad pretended to look hurt but ended up ruining it by smiling. "All right boys, your mum makes a good point."

"Dad!" Both of us called out. The two women in our family were very powerful, which is why the three of us men tried to stick together considering none of us were powerful in the least bit. Of course Dad could destroy the darkest wizard on earth, but stand up to Mum? No way.

"Oh, shush up. Lily and Albus, help me cook. James, you're a lost cause so go do something with your dad." We all shrugged and did as she said. It was obvious who wore the pants in my parents' marriage.


	8. Freddie 8

**Review! Disclaimer: My life is sad and pathetic and I don't own Harry Potter.**

Christmas holiday was over and we were back at Hogwarts. Want to hear what I got? Of course you do! Albus got me the fireworks I wanted. Dad just got me goods from his shop. He's the best dad ever. Mum got me a magical camera so I could take pictures during my time at Hogwarts. Uncle Charlie, who was home for Christmas, got me an action figure of a dragon. Uncle Harry got me and Albus Firebolts for Christmas. They're not the fastest brooms in the world anymore, but he said they're good for beginners since both of us wanted to try out for the Quidditch team next year. Grandmum, obviously, gave me a Christmas sweater. Lily decided her gift to me was to sing for an hour. It was…nice.

Albus and I sat around the dormitory just talking. "The Firebolt rocks. Okay, it's not THE fastest broom ever, but not much is ahead of it." We were sitting on his bed eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that Rose gave Albus for Christmas.

I nodded my head. "They are great. Hey, mate, what time is it?" He pulled out his clock and told me it was already eleven o'clock. "Not to sound like Rose, but we better get some sleep."

He laughed. "You're right. Classes, unfortunately, start tomorrow. Night, Freddie."

Both of us got into our beds. All of the other guys were already sleeping so we were previously just sitting in the dark. I pulled the curtains around my bed and pulled out my wand. "Lumos," I said then I got out the letter my father gave me. It was in the bag of goods that I got for Christmas. He told me it was about my Uncle Fred. I wanted to open it the second I got it, but I figured it'd be more special if I opened it in the place Fred used to sleep. It was insane to think that my father and his twin brother had once shared the room I slept in every night. My hands were shaking. Dad told me this letter contained the questions I had been asking about my namesake my whole life. Was I ready for this? Well, I'd see. I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Freddie,_

_You've heard stories about my twin, my other half. But you've never really heard my stories. I decided to give this to you in a letter because it's too hard for me to say these things out loud. Your Uncle Fred wasn't perfect, but to me he was damn close._

_It was tragic how Fred died. You know how Uncle Harry told you kids all about the Battle of Hogwarts? Well, that was when Fred died. And I swear to you, he went out like a hero would._

_But let's not talk about his death. You already know about that. Let's talk about his life._

_Fred and I pulled pretty good marks at Hogwarts. If Fred tried though, he could've put Aunt Hermione up for her money, and that's saying something. We only got three O.W.L.s, but your uncle Fred was a genius. Both of us came up with the inventions at the shop, but it was Fred who always gave it that extra twist that made it so much better. _

_Both of us loved to drive your grandmum insane. Fred enjoyed it even more than me. But she loved us the same. It was a shame she couldn't tell us a part sometimes though…Oh, well. _

_Both of us were Beaters on the Quidditch team. We were good, if I say so myself. Of course I say so myself! I remember how nervous I was right before we tried out but Fred just looked at me and said, "Get it together, man!" I wasn't nervous after that._

_Let me tell you about how the two of us treated your uncle Percy. Well…we weren't very nice. Funny as hell, but not very nice. We always called him a pompous prat, especially when he left the family for the Ministry. He never joked around at all. Now he does, but only sometimes. You know what Fred always said? He would die happy if he heard Percy crack a joke. And the ironic part is that Uncle Percy DID crack a joke right before Fred died. Guess he got his dying wish._

_I'm really trying to focus on Fred's life, but I can't get over his death to this day. You know I'm not the type to cry, but after he left us, Freddie…I couldn't stop crying. Never in front of anyone else, though. Mostly in front of his grave. He was my brother, the other part of me. What was I going to do without him? But I managed. And then I met your mum. She really pulled me out of my depression. I started smiling again and after dating your mum for only a couple months, I started cracking jokes again. That was when I knew she was the one for me. _

_And then you came, little buddy. You had my flaming red hair, but once you opened your eyes, I saw a spark in them that I only ever saw in your uncle Fred's eyes. That's why you're named Frederick. Just because of that spark in your eyes that __always__ reminds me of my twin. I couldn't call you Fred though. That would confuse everyone too much. So your mother and I decided to call you Freddie. You are also another big reason why I'm not depressed anymore and I thank you for that, son. _

_Now back to your uncle! You have no idea how funny he was kid. He was so witty and charming, like you. The girls loved him. I mean, they loved me too, but him a bit more. You know your mum's friend, Angelina? He took her to the Yule Ball in our sixth year, but that's a funny story for another day._

_You know, I wasn't always nice to Uncle Ron. Fred and I used to tease him all the time, especially about his crush on your aunt Hermione. He was hopeless with her throughout his Hogwarts years. That's why Fred suggested we give him a book on how to charm ladies. And he actually followed the advice and look where they are now. It's all because of us._

_We were always nice to your aunt Ginny though. You want to know the reason why? The girl can cast the best Bat-Bogey Hex I've ever seen. Don't get on her bad side, I'm telling you, Freddie. I remember when Harry forgot their anniversary one year…I'm getting off task. But Fred would want me to warn you about the wrath of Ginny Weasley. Trust me, it's happened to the best of us. Fred was on the other end of one when he simply said, "That pink outfit looks horrible on you, Ginny." She showed him absolutely no mercy._

_You know, we were legends at Hogwarts with how we left. It was quite brilliant actually, but I kind of want to tell you that story in person. Believe me, son, it's worth the wait. Your cousin Remus told me he still hears the expression "Do a Weasley."_

_I know this letter is getting really long, so this is the last paragraph, I swear. You want to know what I think? When my ear was blown off, it was foreshadowing your uncle's death. Yes, I know what that word means. Your aunt Hermione taught it to me. But think about it. One of a pair was taken forever. Just like your uncle and me. I know I tried to avoid his death in this letter, but I kept talking about it. It's just…it's so painful, Freddie. Most of the time I try to seem strong about it, but I'm really not. It still hurts nineteen years later. And I think it's always going to hurt. But I live on because that's what Fred would want. He'd really like you, I know he would. You're a lot like me but you do have your mum's good traits. Like you don't tease anyone if it upsets them, which is something Fred and I would always do. We actually thought it was better if the person hated the teasing. More fun for us. Just remember you're a good kid and that I'm proud of you and if your uncle was still alive, he definitely would be too. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

A fear tears rolled down my face. Quickly, I brushed them away. I knew my dad was close to my uncle, but I didn't know how close. I didn't know that Uncle Fred was my dad's other half. I didn't know how hard his death was on my dad because he never acted like it hurt him a whole lot. I've seen him cry about it in the past, but I thought it was like how Aunt Ginny cried about it. Dad's was different, it nearly killed him. It did. It really did. I folded the letter up neatly and put it in my trunk. I decided to keep that letter forever because I finally saw an emotional side of my dad and got to read all about the uncle I never met.

#

The next morning we were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. I was dreading the start of classes.

"I wrote to my granddad on my mum's side last night," Rose commented.

"What's his name again?" Albus asked.

I gulped down the milk in my cup. Then I took a big bite of bacon. I always loved food. Really, I never understood anorexic people. How could they just go cold turkey on such great substances? I mean, I understood not eating if Uncle Harry decided to cook dinner or something, but that was about it. Honestly, Uncle Harry was the worst cook alive. He made an apple pie for Christmas one year and all of us ended up getting sick because of it. Aunt Ginny demanded to know what he put in it, but I decided ignorance was bliss. I didn't want to know what I had just consumed.

"Edward. He's a great guy. I can't wait to visit them this summer," Rose answered.

Suddenly, James appeared in front of us and then took a seat next to Albus. "What do you want, James?" Albus questioned. It was pretty fishy for James to sit with us. Usually he tried to ignore Albus during school hours since he was a first year.

"Can't I just spend time with my dear little brother?"

Albus gave him a questioning look. "But you never want to spend time with me. You usually try to ignore me at all costs." He nervously took a sip of his orange juice.

"All right, you caught me. My girlfriend wants to meet you. We're officially a couple now and she wants to know as much about my family as she can," James admitted.

"Officially a couple? What does that mean?" Rose asked while putting down her fork.

"It means I laid a big smooch on her. You know, it was my first kiss ever and she said I was really good at it. I guess I'm just a natural at kissing. Don't be jealous though, Albus. I'm sure you got the kissing gene too," James said. Albus rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast. "So, will you meet her?"

He nodded his head. "Sure. Is she blind or deaf though?"

"Why would she be blind or deaf?" James questioned.

"Because she's dating you. Something must be wrong with her if she's willingly dating you."

James slapped him on the arm and then left.

I raised my hand in the air for Albus to slap. "Nice burn, Al. Couldn't have done it better myself."

Mackenzie nodded her head. "It was very nice. How was your holiday everyone?"

I shrugged. "Pretty good." I knew Mackenzie really cared about how everyone's holiday went. She was just a genuinely nice person. She cared about all of us deeply and let us know by simple gestures.

"Good. I felt bad for Dad though. He had got stuck singing Christmas carols with Lily all day on Christmas Eve," Albus said.

Rose flinched. "I remember I got the honor at a Christmas party when Lily was seven. It was horrible."

"Oh, yeah. I got duty when Lily was six. Albus, didn't you get it last year?"

He nodded his head. "James hasn't had it since Lily was five. Mum had it when Lily was four. We like to keep track so it's all fair. Not one person should go through the torture every year."

"Makes sense," Rose agreed. "Didn't my dad get duty when she was three?"

Albus nodded his head. "That's why he doesn't like Lily as much anymore," he teased. We knew that wasn't true. Uncle Ron loved Lily like his own daughter. He thought she was spunky. Rose used to get jealous of how much attention Ron would give Lily sometimes but he convinced her that he wouldn't trade Rose as his daughter for the world.

"You know, Rose, I think your Uncle Ron's favorite kid. Hugo's cool and all, but I think your dad likes you a little more. Considering you're his little girl and Hugo's a bit uptight," I said.

It was true. Hugo was a lot like his mum in the sense that he couldn't really unwind and have a good time. Now Aunt Hermione could, but when she was little she couldn't, so the stories say. No matter what anyone says about Rose being a lot like her mother, I see a lot of her dad in her. She eats like him, she's great at chess like him, she cares deeply for her family like him, and she gives great comebacks like him. Sure, she does have a lot in common with Aunt Hermione, but they're all obvious things. If you look closely at Rose, you'll see she's a lot like her dad.

"Oh, shut up, Freddie. My dad doesn't have a favorite kid." But I could see that she was glowing at the thought. She was a daddy's girl like how I was a mama's boy.

"What's our next class?" Mackenzie asked.

"Potions. Crap," she replied. "We have Astronomy at midnight. That's a really interesting class."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. Rose raised her eyebrow in confusion. She had never heard me say that I thought a class was interesting before in her life. It really confused her.

"You like Astronomy?" she questioned, not believing what I was saying.

I nodded my head. "The stars are so beautiful. And when you think about it, it's kind of cool how the planets orbit. It's a different kind of magic."

Rose's jaw dropped. I could tell she refused to believe that I could actually be deep. Well, believe it, Rosie. Frederick Lee Weasley was not a shallow, empty person. He had complex thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Ugh, I hate speaking in third person. Don't let me do it again.


	9. Sabina 9

**Review please. I'm going away soon so expect to be delayed on new chapters. Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, just this plot is mine.**

It was early on a Saturday morning. Selena, Scorpius, and I were sitting around talking in the empty common room.

"Pauline Sartre was totally hitting on you," Selena said to Scorpius.

He smirked proudly. "I know. The hottest girl in Slytherin wants me." Pauline was in her third year and had a huge crush on Scorpius even though he was only in his first year.

"I think Rose fancies you," I told him. "Not like Pauline either. She fancies you because she thinks you're good-looking. Rose…she just seems like she could fancy you for you. Know what I mean?"

"You're bloody insane, Sabina," he quipped and rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with Rose, even if she is in Gryffindor. I don't know, I just think she'd be good for you."

"Again, Bina, you're bloody insane. There's no way I'd ever fancy that witch. No pun intended. She's just evil."

Selena laughed. "Can we just talk about something else? Scorpius, how's the family?"

"Dad's doing all right. He got me a broomstick for Christmas. It's the fastest one out there. He wants me to be on the Quidditch team next year. And Mum's doing well. I miss her a lot."

I smiled. "Your mum is the best. She sent me over cookies on Christmas. Dad almost freaked at her. I don't know why, but he doesn't like your family anymore, Scorpius. Your dad's a wanker, or something like that."

Scorpius glanced down at my exposed arm. A huge bruise was on it. "Did he do that to you because my mum came over?"

"You know, I really don't want to talk about him."

Selena sighed. "But you never want to talk about him. Come on, just one time. Open up. Please?"

"No!" I yelled. I was getting angry. Why did they always have to push the subject of my dad? "In case you want to hear gruesome details about how he beats all his children, then I suggest you two shut your bloody traps now!"

"We want to know what he's doing to you!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Why? Why do you care so bloody much?"

I leaned back into the couch and let out a sob. Only my father could ever make me cry. He was just….he was so terrible. If I did one thing wrong, I would get beat up. A couple years ago I got caught sneaking out of the house to meet up with Scorpius and Selena in my front yard. My dad caught me and got so angry he pulled his knife out. He hardly ever used his knife on us, only if he was really mad. That's how I got the scar along my face. He cut me open like a bloody pig.

"Because we care," Selena said softly. "We care about you and want to know how you're doing. Don't you understand how much better you'll feel if you just let it all out?"

I stood up to yell some more, but got interrupted when Barry Theodore walked down the steps from his dormitory. Barry was the biggest jerk in the whole Slytherin house. He just picked fights with everybody. Even occasionally Slytherins if he saw them hanging out with people who weren't purebloods.

"What do we have down here? The first years bonding in an early morning talk?"

My breathing got heavier. I just wanted to pull his hair out. That black, slimy hair. Oh, I just despised him.

"Please, get out of my sight. The last thing I need is to see ugly little rats like you when I first wake up in the morning."

"Would you just shut up!" I shouted. He stared at me. Not in a threatening way, in the I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that way. No one stood up to Barry Theodore. And I mean **no one.**

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" His voice was dangerously calm. You know, like a really crazy murderer right before he was going to kill someone. Not the crazy murderer killing for a reason. No, he was like the kind that is really calm and kills for the pure joy of causing others pain. The fourth year's calm tone made him scary to most, but I had to live with another Theodore as a father and nobody was as scary as him. I mean absolutely nobody.

"You heard me. Shut up and leave us alone." His jaw dropped. "Go on! Just leave!"

He approached me quickly then threw me back on the couch. Scorpius jumped up to try and rescue me, but Barry pushed him back on the couch also. "Nobody talks to me like that," he hissed. "Do you hear that? You don't talk to your superiors like that little girl."

"My superior? Oh, spare me, your highness. I don't listen to idiots like you."

That's when he slapped me. I was shocked. Not shock as in I had never been hit before. No, I had gotten beaten plenty of times. I was in shock because a student had hit me. I thought I was safe at Hogwarts, but apparently I was wrong.

Scorpius jumped on his back. "Don't touch her! Don't you ever touch her!" He was trying to wrestle him to the ground but was losing terribly. Barry Theodore was much bigger and stronger. Selena and I tried getting them to break up, but neither budged.

A group of boys came down from the dormitories and one shouted, "Fight!"

Suddenly we were surrounded by people. Barry beating Scorpius, even though he was holding his own pretty well if you ask me, Selena trying to grab Barry and me trying to grab Scorpius. The two of us weren't doing a very good job. Finally Professor Davidsen broke them apart.

"Ms. Ivers had the decency to come and get me. What is going on with you boys?" I saw Yvonne Ivers, who was a year older than me, standing timidly behind the professor.

"Nothing sir," both mumbled while looking down at their shoes. I looked down too, but not at my shoes. More like looking at my rumpled clothing and wondering how messy I actually appeared. Scorpius had a black eye and his hair was all over the place. Barry's hand was bleeding and he had a small smirk on his face. I'm sure he felt very proud to have beaten up a first year. It takes a lot of skill. I hope you picked up on that sarcasm.

"I'm sorry but I have to send you two to McGonagall. No fighting on my time."

Both sighed as Professor Davidsen dragged them out of the common room. "Oh, and fifty points will be taken away from the both of you. Honestly, you two are barbaric."

I was shocked he wasn't flipping out. Professor Davidsen was crazy when he was angry. Was he having a good day and just didn't feel like ruining it?

After Barry and Scorpius left, the common room pretty much cleared out so kids could either go back to sleep or head for breakfast. Selena and I decided to go for the latter.

"Selena, I feel really bad," I admitted. "That fight started because of me. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. What is wrong with me?" I had never been madder at myself.

"It's just who you are. You don't like being pushed around and Scorpius understands that."

"But that one time I couldn't shut up! I'm such a moron. What if he gets in serious trouble? It'll be my entire fault." We were at the Great Hall and grabbed seats at our table.

"You had a right to snap. Barry's an arse. He shouldn't have talked to us like that."

Selena grabbed some toast, but I just sat there. I was so upset I couldn't even eat. Why was I so stupid? I should have just left Barry alone. None of this would've happened!

"Don't be mad. You have to eat something. Just have some toast," Selena said.

"People like me don't deserve to eat." I never ate when I was upset. And I was upset a lot which lead me to be a pretty skinny girl. But when I did eat, I feasted like royalty.

"Oh, stop that rubbish."

Sometimes Selena was very motherly towards Scorpius and me. I knew one day she'd make a great mum, unlike her own mother. Her mother was pretty mean to Selena and always reminded her of her faults. But hey, at least she didn't beat her daughter. I did have to give Mrs. Goyle credit for that.

Not many other people were in the Great Hall. Across the room, I saw Terrell Sanders sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He was by far the cutest guy of all the second year boys.

"Checking out Terrell?" Selena smirked. She could always tell when a person was checking out another person. It was like her sixth sense. It was how she could tell that so many boys fancied her.

"Yeah, he is really cute."

Terrell was thirteen years old and had spiked up brown hair. He had a cute punk rock look going for him. All the girls fancied him, even seventh years which was kind of disgusting if you thought about it. But who could blame them? He WAS adorable.

"Yes, he is. The male species does not get finer than that boy. Vic Eli is a close second, might even beat him some day."

I laughed. Selena and I had similar taste in boys. Not exactly the same, but similar. We always agreed on one thing though: neither of us would ever like Scorpius. It would be way too weird. He was like our brother and nothing more.

"Come on, just have one bite of my toast," Selena pleaded.

"Fine, I'll have one bite." She grinned and held out her toast for me. I took a bite and her smile grew even wider. "I'm making progress. Not much, but I am making progress."

"Bugger off," I mumbled. She continued smiling and finished off her toast.

Then we saw Freddie, Mackenzie, Rose, and Albus enter the Great Hall. Freddie saw us, well, more like Selena, and threw a wink at her. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"That Weasley is impossible," Selena groaned.

"The one who loves you madly?" I teased. She gave me a hard glare. Her glare was scary to some people but never to me. I was immune. "Oh, why don't you just date him or something. You're the cutest girl he'll ever get, throw him a bone, Selena Goyle."

"I will not date him. He is the most annoying git alive and I just can't stand him."

"You know, I have this feeling that you're lying. I think you sort of fancy him, but don't want to admit it. I happen to think you just want to play hard to get," I responded.

Her eyes grew wide and her nose flared. She would have looked hilarious if she wasn't so pissed off. "I do not fancy Frederick Weasley, nor will I ever. And if I do, I'll cut off my hair." I gasped. Selena loved her long hair. She would really risk it just to prove a point?

She stuck her hand out and I shook it. "It's a deal. No take backs. What happens if you win?" Selena rubbed her chin in thought. Then a spark set off in her hazel eyes.

"If I fancy Freddie by our graduation at Hogwarts, I'll cut off my hair. Not go bald or anything, but it'd be short. But if I don't then you have to snog whomever I chose. And you know I'll pick someone disgusting."

I knew she would. She would pick the grossest, most nauseating guy in the whole school and I wouldn't be able to get out of it. You never got out of deals with Selena.

"It's on."

We shook hands again. I knew I'd win. Right now she might have hated him, but the line of love and hate was thin. One day she'd grow to love him after dating many guys and realizing that he's the best for her. That was my sixth sense. I could read people well.

I looked at my friend closely. She was elite and completely gorgeous. I knew that the older we got, the more alluring she would get. Boys would fight over her constantly. Selena could be a hard arse, but she just had this enchanting quality about her that always made you stick around. No matter how arrogant or rude she could be, if she loved you she would love you forever and never let you go. That's just how she was and I loved it.

Then Scorpius entered the Great Hall. I jumped up from my seat and ran towards him.

"What happened!?" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. He flinched at the pain I was causing him but I didn't care. I couldn't let him go. Honestly, I'd die if he ever left me. I had attachment issues with people since my mum died. I always thought they'd leave me like she did. Now I know she didn't want to leave but she did and it hurt all the same as if chose to leave.

"I have detention for a month. Thought I would get much worse, but it turns out McGonagall hates Barry too. He has four months of detention for hitting you and for fighting a first year. I only got a month because I was defending you," he explained.

"You have a month of detention? That's still a lot." I dragged him towards the table. "You don't deserve that."

He shrugged. "I don't care. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. No one is allowed to hurt you on my watch. No one, you hear? If they do, they'll have to deal with me." I hugged him again. "Bina, you're crushing me," he informed me. I just laughed in his neck.

"Scorpius, I don't care. Just deal with this hug, please. And thank you. No one's ever stood up for me like that before in my entire life. I owe you," I told him honestly.

"No, you don't. I do one nice thing for you and you make it sound like you owe me your life. You don't. It's my duty as being a boy and being your friend that I defend you."

"And did I ever tell you that you're a pretty bad body guard? Seriously, you got your arse kicked," I teased. He stopped walking and stuck his chin up as if to show he didn't care about what I had just told him. "Oh, I'm just joking Mr. Sensitive. Chill out please."

"For your information, I know you were joking. And hey, I held my own in that fight."

I smiled. "I know, and you did a great job. He's a lot bigger than you and the fight wasn't fair to start with. But when has Barry Theodore ever been fair in his life?"

"Very true," Scorpius remarked.

We took our seats at the table next to Selena. "You are so bloody emotional right now, Sabina." She rolled her eyes. "You have to hug him the minute you see him? And hug him twice, nonetheless."

"Shut up."

"You know, I hate that people think Slytherins are mean. I mean, I'm in Slytherin and I just did a very nice thing for you, Sabina. People should just stop judging us. A Hufflepuff screamed in my presence yesterday. Isn't that ridiculous? I am definitely not that scary. He just looked at my robe, saw I was in Slytherin, and screamed. What a pansy," Scorpius ranted.

"I thought you wanted to be feared?" Selena stated.

"Respected my dear. I said I wanted people to respect me. But, obviously, for people to respect you around here they have to crap their pants when they see you."

Then we saw it. Barry was now fighting James Potter over by the Gryffindor table. Could that kid seriously go like five minutes without fighting? Fortunately for them, James' friend Sam broke them up before a professor saw.

"Really, I don't think I loathe anyone more than I loathe Barry Theodore," I said.

"And I agree with you 100 percent on that one. That guy is a total dick." Scorpius nodded his head. "He doesn't deserve a penis."

"When did you start talking with such vulgarity?" Selena questioned.

"Since I got in a real fight and became a man," he responded seriously. "Men need to talk tough, Selena. Vulgarity is now my middle name.

"No, it's not. Your middle name is Hyperion," she replied with a laugh.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" he snapped. I rolled my eyes. That fight boosted his ego about twenty points higher even though he lost. It was like he got cocky because he "went the distance." Whatever the hell that meant.


	10. Rose 10

**Review! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was J.K. Rowling...**

It was a cold February morning. I was sitting in the Great Hall eating a huge, fit for a king, breakfast. Then the owls came and I got a letter from my dad. It said:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Good news. I got a raise! I don't mean to brag, but…I have been doing great in my job. How've you been, Rosie? I miss you. Are the boys at Hogwarts keeping their hands to themselves? Because if they don't I swear I'll, your mother is yelling at me. I better go. I just wanted to let you know of my good fortunes and remind you how much I miss you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I smiled at the letter. It was like my father to bring up boys and how he hopes I'll never date. He was very protective of me, but I loved him for it.

Across the table, I saw James sit down with his friends. We made eye contact and he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. Even though I was much closer to Albus, I still liked James.

"You know, your mum wrote me, Rose," Albus said after taking a sip of his orange juice. "She asked me how I was and told me that my mum's going crazy without me."

I laughed. "Sounds like Aunt Ginny. She loves you, James, and Lily passionately."

"Mum's a real passionate person. Trust me when I say this. I learned from an early age and she would yell at me. I swear that she's worse than Grandmum."

Freddie shook his head. "She can't be worse than Grandmum. Grandmum is the queen of yelling and discipline. And the fact that she's married to Granddad is funny because he hardly ever yells."

I smiled and shrugged. I guess they were so good together because they were so different yet had enough in common to keep their lives in order.

Mackenzie said what I was thinking aloud. "Opposites attract. They complete each other. It's as simple as that." Mackenzie didn't talk a lot, but when she did speak everything she said was very interesting. "That's why Scorpius and Rose have so much chemistry."

My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected her to say that. "What in the world are you talking about, Mackenzie?"

She smiled. "It's easy to understand. You two hate each other because you don't know how to handle all the chemistry that flies between you. And you two are very different which makes the chemistry flame."

"You are bloody ludicrous. Neither one of us fancies the other," I insisted.

"Are you sure you don't fancy him?" Her tone wasn't meant to sound sarcastic, but I still rolled my eyes dramatically. How could Scorpius and I fancy each other? The thought was just too stupid to even try to comprehend. We were rivals and that was it. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Please, Mackenzie, drop it," Albus begged. "Scorpius is an okay guy, but I don't want to talk about my cousin dating him, or anyone for that matter. Just freaks me out."

He glanced at Freddie to agree with him, but Freddie was staring off into space. Then he finally spoke. "Should I drop a Dungbomb on Filch today or tomorrow?"

"Is that seriously all that's on your mind?" I questioned harshly.

Freddie nodded his head. "What else am I supposed to be thinking about? The meaning of life? Why the sky is blue? Please, I have better things to do."

"You are unbelievable," I said with anger in my voice. "You really are smart but all you focus on are pranks. You could be doing so much more."

"Like what, Rose? Solve world hunger? I think that's a big job for an eleven-year-old."

Albus sighed. "You two, knock it off. Rose, Freddie likes pranking. Leave him alone with it. And Freddie, just ignore Rose and don't be rude."

"She started it, man," Freddie defended himself.

"Are you really going to take his side, Albus? Oh, I can't believe you," I snapped. "After all I've done for you-"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!"

Professor McGonagall started speeding towards our table. Freddie groaned when she finally reached us. "I didn't do anything, Professor. I swear whoever told you I did something wrong is lying."

"Freddie, Rose, Albus, go to my office. No questions asked. Just go. Password is Charms." She wore a grave expression on her face. Worry spread throughout my body.

The three of us apprehensively got up and started walking towards her office. Thoughts were running through my head. What had happened? Was everyone okay? Why did McGonagall look so…solemn?

We reached the gargoyle and I said the password. When we walked inside we saw Victoire and Remus were already there.

"McGonagall got you guys too?" Freddie questioned.

"Duh." Victoire rolled her eyes. I was kind of shocked. Usually Victoire wasn't so rude. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. McGonagall only invites people to her office if bad news has happened. And obviously something bad happened to a Weasley."

I fell into a chair. Her words were running in my head. Something bad happened? But what was it?

McGonagall arrived a few minutes later with Sam and James. "All of you, I advise taking a seat." The others who were standing took a seat. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"What is it, Professor?" Freddie's dark brown eyes blinked in confusion. The playful glint in his eyes had left. We knew McGonagall was about to tell us something really bad. The Gryffindor bravery in most of us was long gone.

"Fleur was taking a drive this morning and got into an accident." Victoire gasped and McGonagall shook her head sadly. "She passed away, I'm sad to say."

It was like the information she just told me had slapped me in the face. Aunt Fleur was dead? Victoire had tears spreading over her face. Albus, whose godmother was Fleur, put his head in his hands. Sam's hands shook. I felt so bad for him and Victoire. Their mother was gone.

"Again, I'm so sorry. I'll give you children time to talk to each other right now." She got up and left the room to us.

"Sammy," Victoire's voice squeaked out. Sam got up from his seat to hug his sister.

Albus stood up from his chair and kicked it over. "Why did this happen? SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" he shouted. He started pulling his hair.

"Calm down, Albus Severus Potter!" I scolded him. "Yelling will do nothing for us or for her. Shouting about how unfair this all is won't bring Aunt Fleur back."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Rose. I bet you didn't even like Aunt Fleur."

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. Two wrongs didn't make a right, I reminded myself. "You're just angry. You don't mean that."

"You don't know what I mean! You don't know me!"

Of course Albus was extremely upset. He was very close to Fleur. Albus didn't get angry a lot, but when he was angry it was scary. The boy showed no mercy to anyone when he was mad.

"Al, she's right. You have to relax," Remus told him.

He ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair. I knew he was about to snap at Remus. When he was angry, he gave vicious comebacks. "Go screw yourself, Remus, and get your ugly face out of my sight."

"Stop," Victoire begged in a high pitched voice. She was crying so hard that she couldn't get words out in a normal octave. "Just stop it."

"Seriously, Al, this isn't helping us any. And if anyone should be flipping out, it's me and Victoire," Sam added.

"Oh, so now I don't have a right to be angry that my godmother died?"

"That's not what they're saying. We all just want you to calm down," Freddie coaxed him.

I looked at Albus' big brother, who was sitting calmly in his chair. While Albus was a very emotional person, James was the exact opposite. He always hid his true emotions from everybody. I don't think he ever wanted to be that vulnerable to someone.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? WELL, YOU CAN SCREW YOURSELF TOO, FREDDIE!" Albus bellowed.

"What is wrong with you!?" I screeched. "Just because Aunt Fleur…" I couldn't even say it. That would make it more official.

"Died, doesn't mean you can be an arse," Freddie finished for me. I looked at him carefully. He was so much stronger than me.

"Little brother, stop making a scene," James said rationally. It was ironic that they both had the same genes since they were so different in the sense of controlling their emotions. "Grow up and shut up will you?"

Albus sat down in his chair again. Unbelievable. Apparently the only person who could control Albus when he was on a rampage was his brother. Merlin forbad he had listened to anybody else who had tried to calm him down.

Professor McGonagall entered her office again. "You seven are going home until Monday." That day was Thursday. We all nodded our heads and continued listening. "You'll floo to the Burrow right now."

We all got up and approached the fireplace McGonagall had. She handed us each powder and James was the first go. Then it was Sam, Freddie, Albus, and Remus. It was just me and Victoire left. I was trying to calm her down, considering she was a blubbering mess and wouldn't say the right words. Once she calmed down I let her floo first.

"That was nice to stay with your cousin," McGonagall commented.

I shrugged. "What else is family for? Thanks, Professor." Then I threw the powder into the fireplace and clearly stated, "The Burrow," and jumped in.

I landed in a thud at my grandparents' living room. My whole family was in the room and I saw people hugging and crying.

"Rose!" My mother hugged me tightly. I knew she was crying. She cried a lot. She was emotional like Albus, but she didn't get angry like him. Mum just cried.

"It's okay, Mum. I'm okay," I soothed her worries. When someone dies, a mother is naturally protective of her children, especially if she hasn't seen that child in months.

She didn't say anything, just kept squeezing me. I took in her scent, strawberries. I always loved the way my mother smelled. For some strange reason, it comforted me. And I definitely needed the comforting at that moment.

When I let go of my mother, my younger cousin, Todd, hugged me. He was two years younger than me and was extremely likeable. He was Uncle Percy's second son, but he didn't have the Weasley red hair. He just had ordinary brown hair like his mum.

"Are you okay, Todd?" I asked him softly.

He let go of me and nodded his head furiously. Then he left me to go hug someone else. The person to take his place was my little brother, Hugo. At first he hesitantly stood in front of me, but then I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"This is all messed up, Rose. She's not supposed to die. Nobody's supposed to die," he whimpered in my ear.

What could I say? "People die, Hugo, get over it." No, that would be terrible. All I did was continue to hug him.

We let go and I hugged the next person in my vicinity, which was my granddad. When anything happy happened to a Weasley member, we hugged like this too. So I guess when tragedy struck the Weasleys, this was the only thing we could do. Be close to each other and hope everyone knows we're here for them.

Over Granddad's shoulder, I saw my dad and mum hugging tightly. She was crying on his shoulder and he was rubbing her back. It was hard to believe that they had been together for so long and were still so in love. I mean, I guess if you count actually dating Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have been together longer. But I count Mum and Dad's relationship from when he and Uncle Harry rescued her from the troll. Technically, they've been together about five or six years longer than Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, according to my rulebook.

After I was done hugging Granddad, I hugged my cousin Arthur, Granddad's namesake. Arthur was Uncle Percy's third and last son. He was a cute little kid with glasses.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" he asked me in a small voice.

I pulled back from him and smiled. "Aren't you just the sweetest boy alive?" And then I hugged him again.

"Rose, you're crushing me." I laughed and let go of him. He left me to go hug his dad.

Two large arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I felt a kiss being placed upon my head. "You are the best person to hug sometimes. You just make me feel a little bit better every time I hug you." By the voice, I could tell it was my uncle Bill.

I was glad I wasn't facing him. What if he was crying? Never could I bear to see Uncle Bill crying. He's the toughest guy I know and seeing him cry would just be too weird. I kissed his muscular arm and heard him laugh.

"You know, that's just what I needed, Rosie. No condolences or anything. Just a simple kiss from someone I love." He took his arms off me and I felt empty. My poor uncle Bill.

Then my dad picked me up. It was quite easy for him, considering he stood at about 6'2 and I was only 4'10. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as hard as I could.

"Rosie, I love hugging you." He kissed me on the cheek. "You just make me feel better."

I thought it was funny that both Uncle Bill and my dad had talked about how I was so great to hug.

"I love you, Daddy," I murmured in his ear. "And I love Mum and I just never want to let either of you go. I want you around forever, Dad. Please, never leave me."

He rubbed my back and stayed silent. "Dad, promise me! Promise you'll never leave!"

Dad put me down on the ground carefully. "You know I can't promise you that, baby. I'll try to stay around forever, but no one can do it." Tears slid down my face. "Don't cry."

Finally, I broke. I was full out crying now. I was crying for my aunt's lost life. I was crying because I knew it could have easily been one of my parents in the car accident. And I was crying because I knew that everyone had to die one day. I didn't even care that I had to die, but why did everyone else? Why did they have to leave me all alone?

My dad pulled me towards my mum. He leant down and whispered in my ear, "I figure the two crying women can cry together." He kissed the side of my head. "Love you."

A laugh escaped. I couldn't help it. My dad could make me laugh in even the most horrible situations. I wrapped my arms around my mum and breathed in her scent again.

"At least you're crying with me this time. Last time I hugged you, I felt like the daughter," Mum muttered.

I stayed silent and just breathed in her scent some more.

"Mum, I love you. I don't tell you that enough." I had to finally broke the silence.

She pulled back from the hug and kissed my forehead. "And I definitely don't tell you that enough either."

Then she wrapped her arms around me once more, and for a few minutes I forgot about Aunt Fleur's death. I forgot that the world was a terrible place and people died all the time. And I especially forgot that one day that the woman hugging me would die with all those other people. For the time being, I'd just hold her and forget about everything except for how much I love my family.


	11. Albus 11

**And I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I do have a life. Please review! I always appreciate a good criticism. I don't particularly love this chapter, but it's a filler. Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Wish I did, but I don't.**

"This totally sucks," Remus said to me as we sat down by the frozen lake outside Hogwarts. Snow surrounded us and we were freezing, but we needed to talk by ourselves.

I nodded my head. "I miss Aunt Fleur so much. And I'm sorry about flipping out. I just get so emotional…" My voice trailed off. It had been a week since my aunt's death.

"Don't worry about it. Victoire finally stopped bursting into crying fits. That's good, I guess."

Victoire was taking her mother's death terribly. She was mommy's little girl, so it had to be especially hard on her. Sam was doing badly with the death but in a different way. The usually talkative, friendly boy was gone for now. He was serious and sad. Uncle Bill was acting normally but had taken a liking to drinking. I mean, it's not like he never drank before. But now that his wife was gone he did it a lot more.

"Grandmum's so protective of her. She said 'This girl needs a mother during her transition into adulthood.' I guess she's taking over for Aunt Fleur," Remus stated.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I replied, "I don't know what I would do without my mum. What would you do without Aunt Cadee?" I started fumbling my fingers through the snow surrounding me to try and distract myself. When something tragic happens, you can't help but picture what you would do in that same exact situation. And I know without my mum I'd be a total disaster.

"Well, I know my laundry would be very dirty," he responded with a small smile. "Seriously, I have no idea. I can't picture life without her."

I took in the cold air. It expanded in my lungs and sent chills throughout my body. I felt numb, physically and emotionally.

Remus tugged his hat over his ears. "What will we do without fights between Aunt Fleur and Grandmum about whether we should listen to Celestina Warbeck every Christmas?"

I laughed loudly. Remus had a way of making small, witty comments and making me laugh during any situation. "I know I'll be able to live without seeing Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill snogging. That's for sure." I paused and looked deeply at the frozen lake in front of me. "But if I could have her back I'd watch them snog every day, which is disgusting if you think about it."

Remus grinned. "I know what you meant, perv."

"Let's stop sounding so sappy. I've seen enough of that all week. How's third year going?" I had to get my mind off my godmother. If I didn't, I would surely go crazy.

"Brilliant, considering there's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend. Want me to pick you up something from Honeydukes? Any Peppermint Toads for you? Sugar quills? Jelly Slugs? Honey-colored toffees? Fudge Flies?" Remus was a big fan of sweets. He could probably go hours naming all the sweets in the world.

"How about getting me some regular chocolate?"

He nodded his head. "It's a boring choice, but all right. Do you know what time is it? Wait, why am I asking? I have a watch on." He rolled up the sleeve of his coat and looked at his watch. "Sorry, cuz, I have to go. I have a study date with a very cute Hufflepuff who just doesn't understand Potions this year." He gave a wicked grin and winked at me. "I'm sure I can help her."

I smiled back. "Remember, no kissing on the first date, Remus."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Who are you, my mother?" He got up from his spot and patted me on the back. "Talk to you later, Al."

"Bye, Remus."

After he left I sat there for a little bit, just thinking. I finally understood what people meant by the saying 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone.' I couldn't help but feel like I took my aunt's presence for granted. I didn't talk to her enough, I didn't spend enough time with her and now I never would get the chance.

A body jumped on my back and wrestled me on the ground. I couldn't see their face. "Who is it?"

"Big Ray Man." He got off me. "I had to tackle you. I just couldn't resist the urge."

"No problem." I sat myself up and asked, "So, what's up? It's not every day a guy tackles you while you're trying to get some peace and quiet."

'Sorry, Al. I just wanted to know if you've talked to Sam lately. And not just hello, but really talked to him."

I shook my head. "I can't say that I have. Why do you ask?"

"Sam's a very good friend of mine. As gay as this sounds, I really care about him. And he's just been so quiet and he looks so lost. I'm worried," he replied.

"That doesn't sound gay. Well…not THAT gay."

Raymond shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to see if you knew how he was doing. He won't talk to me about how he's feeling. Wow, that was probably the gayest sentence I've ever said. I don't even care about sounding gay anymore, actually. I love the guy and don't want to see him in anymore pain. Yes, I said I love him but in the platonic, brotherly type way."

I smiled. "It's good that you care. All people should be so lucky to have a friend like you. A guy that actually admits he loves his guy friends? That's rare at our age."

"Oh, shut up. I'm worried about James too. Saba broke up with him because he's been acting so weird and just shuts everyone out. He's just been so tough about her death. And he hasn't even been pulling any practical jokes on people!"

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? He's so upset he hasn't even been pranking?"

Ray nodded his head furiously. "Now do you see how serious this is? James always pranks people! And now that he's not I'm seriously disturbed."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

Ray had gotten me worried. How upset was my brother? Usually whenever something bad happened I overreacted, flipped out, but got over it. James bottled everything up, acted rationally, but never let it go. I knew my aunt's death was killing him and I was the only one that could help him. He's my brother. It's my job to help him in his time of need.

"At the Quidditch pitch, I think. Just flying around," Ray responded. "You gonna talk to him?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ray. I'll grab my broom and fly with him for a while." We both got up from the ground and started walking towards the castle. "How've you been?"

"Albus, you've just had a death in the family. You really aren't obligated to worry about little old me."

I gave a light chuckle. "Can't help it, Ray. You always worry about me, it's about time I start worrying about you. You worry about everyone. You're like a father for all your friends." He put his arm around me in a fatherly manner.

"Well, son, it's about time I taught you the facts of life. See, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Oh, I get it, Dad! No need to explain any further," I cut him off frantically.

Ray and I could always joke around. As the year progressed we were actually becoming friends. Not just good acquaintances because he happened to be one of my brother's best friends. We were actually developing a relationship on our own.

He deepened his voice to sound like an older man. "Are you sure, son? These are facts you need to know."

"I'm sure, Dad. I think I can figure out the parts…"

Ray laughed heartily. "Okay, then." We were at our common room and Ray said to the Fat Lady, "Ice Mice." She opened the portal and we parted ways.

I ran up to my dorm to grab my broomstick and then ran back outside.

When I reached the Quidditch pitch, I saw James flying above me. I hopped on my broom and joined him in the air.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

I didn't respond for a few minutes. "Do you remember when I started playing Quidditch, James?"

He nodded his head. "You were three and Mum would only let you try and catch the Snitch on your little toddler broom. It drove you crazy. All you wanted to do was get on Dad's broom and fly around the world. I don't remember when you actually started flying though."

"You remember that much as a four-year-old?"

James nodded his head. "That one day when I took you out in the yard and helped you try to catch the Snitch for hours is one of my first memories. You were only three, so how do you remember it?"

"Guess it's one of my first memories too. No matter how much we fight, that day proves that we're always there for each other," I told him.

Both of us were hovering in the air, just looking at each other. "Why are you bringing this up anyway?" His voice sounded icy and defensive.

"Because you were there for me then, and I'm here for you now. We don't even have to talk but I'm not leaving you alone."

Gripping his broom tightly, he said, "And why not?"

"Think about it. We've been brothers for twelve years. I know you well enough to know that you don't like being alone when you're upset no matter how much you'll deny that fact."

A scoff escaped his mouth. "That is not true."

"Then explain why you crawled into bed with me at two in the morning when we were little because your pet hamster died?" I questioned.

"Okay, so I was a little upset my pet died when I was seven. So sue me." He pushed his black hair out of his face and let go of his broom to tug on his jacket so it would keep him warmer.

"When you were nine you saw your first horror movie and wouldn't let go of Dad for a week," I countered. "And when Aunt Fleur died I noticed you crawled into Lily's bed late at night. Of course you left before she woke up, but not before I saw you in there."

"Well, Lily was upset and I was comforting her. It was brotherly instincts that lead me to her room in the middle of the night," he lied. I knew he slept with her so she could comfort him, not the other way around.

"And it wasn't because you were upset about Aunt Fleur's car accident?"

"Will you just shut up about it? I don't want to talk about it."

He flew away from me and took a few laps around the pitch. I sat there, patiently waiting on my broom. Usually I wasn't a patient person, but I would wait a lifetime for my brother. James was my hero and he needed me.

He finally flew by me again and huffed out, "Would you just go away, Al?"

"No. Why should I?" He glared at me. "Bugging me is something I expect from Lily, but not you. You should just listen to me and go."

"Are you deaf? I said no."

James flew down to the ground, got off his broom, and started walking away. I immediately followed him.

"Just talk to me about it!" I pleaded as I ran behind him. My brother was storming towards Hogwarts, trying to escape me, but I wouldn't let him.

Suddenly, he stopped walking and I bumped into him. I stumbled but then caught myself before tumbling over. "What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to flip out like you did? Cry like Victoire? Drink like Uncle Bill? Not talk like Sam? Cling to people like Lily? I'm not built that way, Albus." He turned around to face me but wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Of course I'm sad about Aunt Fleur, but I'll deal with it in my own way."

"You're not dealing with it very well," I stated.

"Yeah, but I'm doing the best I can."

He finally looked me in the eyes and I saw that he was telling the truth. James was hurting, but it was just impossible for him to show it in any way except shutting people out and keeping it all to himself. It was how he was and how he is now.

"Okay, I believe you. But if you do want to talk about it, I'm here."

He nodded his head and walked away from me. I let him go. Now that he knew that I knew a weakness about him, he couldn't face me. We didn't have a great brother moment where we talked about how we felt, hugged, cried on each other's shoulders, and just bonded with each other. My brother was just incapable of exposing himself to another person that much and it was a shame.

Ten minutes after my brother left, I started heading towards the castle, broomstick in hand. James would never let me in. I mean, he lost his girlfriend because he couldn't express how he felt. No girl wanted a guy who bottled himself up. Would he be alone for the rest of his life? Would he ever let ANYONE all the way in?


	12. Sam 12

**Last two chapters have been pretty sad, so I'll try to make this one happier. Please, review! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not J.K. Rowling**

"Where were you?" James asked me as I sat next to him on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Owlery. I was dropping off a letter to Uncle Charlie," I explained while sitting next to him.

James nodded his head. "You know, I'll bounce back from Saba. Sure she was cute, but I can do better. Like Elaine Yaxley."

"Who?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "The Hufflepuff in Albus' year. Quiet but very, very cute."

"Has she shown an interest in you?"

James shrugged. "Not yet, but she will. It's only a matter of time before she falls for my charm. It happens to the best of them."

"Actually, it happened to ONE of them," I countered.

"One of them, all of them, it's the same thing. It's a Saturday and I really don't feel like actually doing my homework. What are you doing today, mate?"

"I don't know. Where are Elden and Ray?"

He paused to think. "Elden is getting tutored, while Ray is…Merlin knows where, but that leaves us alone for the day. The snow's starting to melt away, up for some Quidditch?"

"That sounds good. Let's go get our brooms."

We got our brooms and started heading outside. It was a crisp March day, perfect for flying. We went in the Quidditch locker rooms and borrowed a Quaffle. Neither of us wanted to use a Bludger and get knocked out.

"First one to score 100 wins?" James suggested while he was holding the Quaffle. A cool breeze filled the air and a slight shiver ran up my spine.

I nodded my head, and then went back to the three hoops behind me. James and I both tried out for the Quidditch team that year, but neither of us was good enough to make it.

"How've you been?" James asked while taking a shot on me.

"Can we not talk about this now? It's been like a month, and I'm getting sick of the pity looks."

"Sorry, mate."

James took another shot and scored. "10-zip. I get one more shot, and then we switch positions."

"You'll never believe what I heard the other day," I said.

"What'd you hear?" He took a shot, but I easily blocked it. We switched positions, and I continued talking leisurely.

"This group of first years was talking about Ray." I changed my voice so I sounded high pitched and whiny. "'Oh, he's so dreamy. I wish I could run my fingers through that long, dark blonde hair. He has the most handsome face I think I've ever seen.'"

"Ray's a stud, eh?"

I shot the Quaffle, but James blocked it. Then I took two more shots, and the score was 20-10. We switched positions again and kept talking to each other.

"I can't wait 'til summer. Elden said we're allowed to go on vacation with his family this year."

"Where are they going?" James asked while scoring on me. "20-20." He took another shot on me and missed, while I told him they were going to some beach in the States.

"Do you know how awesome that would be? I haven't been to a beach since I was seven. But it was here in England, and it was raining. Apparently, El's got family in the States who have a beach house. And we're invited to visit for a week or two."

James took one more shot, and the score was 30-20. We switched sides again. After my three shots the score was 30-30.

"We could party so hard. I'm not sure if my mum will let me go, though," James said with a frown.

"My dad won't care. He's pretty lenient with letting me go places. Mum on the other hand-" My voice caught in my throat as I mentioned my deceased mother. "Well, she was more protective of me."

James scored two more times on me. The score was 50-30, but after my turn it became 50-40.

"I'm so going to kick your arse, Weasley," James teased. We always teased each other, but were hardly ever serious about it.

"In your dreams, Potter. You will never be able to kick a red head's arse. Not in a million years." He took his first shot and missed drastically. He made his second shot, though, on the right hoop.

"Oh, 60-40. Take that, Sammy boy."

Fortunately for me, he missed his third shot. We switched positions, and I made two of my shots, leaving us tied. It was his turn again and he only made one of his shots. The game was getting more and more intense as we neared our end. I went again and made two shots, so the score was 80-70.

"Lucky shots," James muttered. "But luck won't make you win compared to my pure skill." He took his first shot and made it. "Game's tied, Sammy." I successfully blocked his second shot, though. "Again, it was pure luck." He made his third shot and yelled, "VICTORY IS ALMOST MINE!" We switched positions and pressure was all on me.

I pushed my red hair out of my eyes and gave James a bright smile. "I'll win this, don't you worry." An eager expression was on my face as I made my first shot and it went in.

"Score is tied," James reminded me wearily. I took my second shot, and he blocked it easily. "Can't be too cocky there, Weasley." He gave me a big smirk. I just smiled, knowing I'd make this next shot. How did I know? Because I'm Sam Weasley.

Loudly, I said, "I'm not cocky, I'm just good." It was the moment of truth. I had to make this shot or James would never shut up about him beating me at this Quidditch game. I was almost positive I was going to make this shot. I thrived under pressure.

"You know, if you lose this game I'll tease you about it forever." See what I mean about our teasing?

I raced up to the hoops and aimed for the left hoop. James tried blocking it, but he missed. I won the game! Cheering was extremely loud in my head.

"Victory IS mine, James! See, that's the difference between me and you. I don't start bragging until it actually belongs to me."

"Shut the hell up," he ordered as he held on to the Quaffle tightly and flew down to the ground. I followed him, and we walked to the Gryffindor locker rooms, which is where the equipment belonged. "It's just luck, that's all. I'm a much better player than you." He put the Quaffle away, and we started walking back towards the castle.

"No, I think that was talent. Actually, I'm sure that was raw talent," I commented. "Completely and utterly positive it was just talent."

James was about to say something back before he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. I started laughing hysterically, and James put up one of his fingers in response. "Don't say a word," he threatened. He picked himself off the ground. We continued walking, him with a scowl on his face and me trying to keep in the giggles that so wanted to come out. Yes, I said giggles.

We opened the doors to the Entrance Hall. The two of us started walking up the wide marble staircase opposite the front doors. Barry Theodore's little sister, Wanda Theodore, approached us with a smile.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted us excitedly.

Wanda was nothing like her brother. She was happy, nice, generous, friendly, sweet, everything good in this world, while Barry was the exact opposite. After Barry and James got into a fight a while back, Wanda approached James and apologized for her brother's actions. If she apologized to every person her brother got in a fight with, she must've spent her whole day, every day, just saying sorry to people for him.

"Hey, Wanda, how's it going?" I asked.

She blushed and turned away from me. I knew for a fact that she thought I was cute, most girls did. I modeled sometimes in the summer, so I guess more than just the ones I knew thought I was cute. That's right, you heard me. I was a model. Really, I was one of the few teen models in England who had red hair. But I didn't have an obnoxious red hair, it was dark and considered attractive. Generally speaking, I got my mum's good looks.

"I'm fine," she responded softly. Her face grew even more crimson, if that was possible.

"So, Wanda." James tried to sound suave, but it wasn't working out for him. "You look good in the…uh…robes you're wearing." Tsk tsk, James.

Wanda raised an eyebrow, not at all impressed with James' comment. "Thanks, I guess." Her eyes darted back and forth awkwardly.

"You know, Wanda, you just get cuter by the day." Her eyes brightened and a large smile grew on her face. And that is how you do it, people. I'm an expert on girls, if I say so myself, and despite what James Potter will tell you.

James was evidently getting angry because I had beaten him at two things that day. Hitting on girls and Quidditch. And I also saw him trip.

"Are you for real?" she questioned with awe in her voice. Was she really that impressed with me?

"Totally," I replied honestly. Wanda may have been only twelve, but she was still totally cute. That doesn't mean I fancy her, I just appreciate beauty.

"Well…I uh, better, g-g-get going," she stuttered out. A large smile was still on her face as she raced down the steps, turned around, and waved bye to me. Then she continued running down the steps in embarrassment by having someone so hot call her cute.

"See, James, that's how you make a girl go crazy over you," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "She's not even that pretty. I could do much better than her. And if she wants you then who needs her."

"If she wants me she obviously has very good taste."

My cousin rolled his eyes again. "I am much better-looking than you. Black hair is way more attractive than red hair, Sammy."

"Are you kidding? Maybe compared to SOME people's red hair, but mine's the bomb. Plus, I have better eyes than you, better body, better everything."

James and I have always been just a little competitive with each other. Okay, maybe really, really competitive.

"Bugger off," he snapped. "And just to remind you, I'm the one who's already had a girlfriend. A hot girlfriend, to say the least."

"You beat me on that one, but I'm just waiting for the right girl. I'll get a girl next year, I swear. And I bet she'll be prettier than Saba. Actually, I know she will."

James laughed. "No way, Sammy. And Saba's an older woman with experience, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, so much experience with your, what, one kiss? Yeah, she must have taught you a lot."

Neither of us were paying attention to where we were going and my body ran into someone's. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said to…Selena Goyle. The very beautiful Selena Goyle.

"You better be," she replied in a dry, bitter tone.

Selena Goyle was a Slytherin that had a very cold exterior. To make James angry, I decided to flirt with her and see if I could break it. "My name's Sam," I told her.

She glared at me. "And I care why?" Okay, she was going to be tough.

"Well, I know your name, so it's only fair that you know mine." I extended my hand for her to shake. "Sam Weasley and it's a pleasure to talk to a girl as beautiful as you."

The ice queen bit her lip in concentration. I could tell she didn't know if she should be nice to me or mean. "It's nice to meet you, too." Then she continued walking down the steps, ignoring the hand I still had in the air for her to shake. The girl was smart, she took the neutral side. If she was mean to me there was a chance I would never talk to her again, but if she took a really nice side there was a chance I'd think she was easy and would never flirt with her again. What a very smart move.


	13. Elden 13

**I know, the chapters keep getting shorter, but once their summer rolls around, I swear they'll be longer. I really need some more reviews, guys. They make me so much happier to update. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just this plot and a few characters.**

James, Elaine, and I were walking to the Great Hall. Usually I didn't hang out with Elaine, but James had a crush on her. So she was temporarily in our group. I didn't mind though, she was a nice girl.

"So, you're in Gryffindor, right?" Elaine asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am. Why don't you sit with us at lunch today?" Elaine was a Hufflepuff, but I was sure nobody would say anything if she sat at our table.

"That sounds good," she replied with a big smile.

We reached the Great Hall and took our normal seats, granted Elaine was with us. Ray and Sam had already been down there for ten minutes and saved seats for us. Elaine decided to sit on the left side of James, which made him give us all a large smirk.

"Good seat choice," he complimented her, which made her blush.

"James, why are you harassing her?" Albus suddenly appeared and took a seat across from James. And then he smiled at Elaine. "A nice girl like her doesn't deserve to be around you."

He glared at his brother. "Why don't you just leave, Albus?"

James was a very jealous person. And he knew that there was a chance that Elaine could fancy his brother more than him.

"Why would I want to leave?" Albus questioned with a smirk. He smiled at Elaine. I complimented his random charm.

"I know Albus from my classes," Elaine said while leaning over to James so he could hear her better. "He's very nice." A blush crept on her face as Albus' smile grew wider.

"Yes, James, I'm very nice."

Okay, Albus and James always had a tendency to fight over girls. They never fought about Saba because she was too old for Al, but Elaine was in Albus' year, so she was fair game to both of them. Usually Sam and James fought over stuff, but only jokingly about girls. That was for a subject for the brothers to fight over.

"Shouldn't you be going, Al?" James suggested with a scowl spreading over his face.

"But I don't want him to leave," Elaine muttered to James. "We can all be friends!"

I laughed at her optimism. She was a nice girl. A little out there, but nice nonetheless. And from talking to her earlier she seemed like a drama queen. Maybe she liked how the brothers were fighting over her.

Albus stuck out his hand for Elaine to shake. "We are officially friends." He smiled at her again, and Elaine smiled back while shaking his hand. Al's smooth talking was very rare, but when he did it, the boy was a genius. James was never charming, but occasionally Albus was and it was impressive to watch. Even Sam has complimented him on it.

"Won't your friends miss you, Al?" James' face looked even angrier and more irritated.

"They can live without me for one day," he said with a shrug. "Wasn't the Herbology essay we had to do the other day murder, Elaine?"

She nodded her head and sighed loudly. "It took me hours!"

"Really? Rose told me you were pretty smart," he commented. I wasn't even sure that was true, but it was a nice touch.

"Well, I'm not Rose smart, but I'm okay."

"I'm sure you're just being modest," he responded.

I rolled my eyes but kept quiet. While taking a bite of my sandwich, I noticed the glares James was shooting at Albus and the smiles Albus was sending back, which was how they spent most of their lunch.

!!

"Can you believe him?" James questioned as Sam, Ray, and I followed him. We were walking around the lawns outside before dinner because James really needed to blow off some steam.

"Calm down, James. I doubt he actually fancies her," I reasoned.

"It doesn't matter if he fancies her because now she probably fancies him over me. And I'm the one that actually does fancy her!" he finished with a yell.

We walked down the sloping lawns towards the lake. It was a nice spring day, so we were trying to enjoy the weather while we could. The last class we had was History of Magic, and we definitely needed to relax after sitting through that much boredom.

"Why would she even consider fancying him? He's not any better than me," James continued to ramble. "I'm much more handsome than him!"

That was kind of a lie. They looked a lot a like except for the different eye colors. That was about it.

"You're exactly right, James. I'm almost positive she doesn't fancy him," Ray said.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she fancies him! Did you see the way she batted her eyelashes at every comment he made? Seriously, where did he get those moves? Not from Dad, and certainly not from me. Damn that charming Freddie. He's been rubbing off on my little brother."

Sam stopped James, stood in front of him, grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him. "James! Shut up before you explode! Breathe James! BREATHE!"

James didn't move, he just glared at Sam. I was surprised that James was angry about Albus flirting with Elaine. He usually never showed that much emotion at one time. "I'm fine, Sam."

"You don't sound fine!"

Ray laughed. "I agree with the Sam Man." That was a nickname for Sam that we made up during our first year. Sam felt it made him sound more macho."You sound kinda crazy. No offense or anything."

I looked across the lawn and saw a group of Slytherin girls talking. The group of friends consisted of Fantasia Imelda, Darlene Sanguini, Pauline Sartre, and Karan Holst. I was okay with all the girls except Fantasia. That girl was pure evil, and ,of course, she got up from her spot to come over and bug us. She was in my year and was just annoying beyond belief.

"What's bugging you, Potty?" Her voice rang out into the air. I cringed at the ungodly sound. You know, I liked to think her voice was the sound of the devil himself.

"Go away, Fantasia," James barked.

We're not mean people, but if you knew Fantasia you would be mean too. She was Satan to us. Refer to my earlier comment. Well, she wasn't really, but you get what I mean.

"Seriously, Pothead, I'm concerned about you," she replied with a fake grin. What a wretched smile.

The other three girls finally reached us and just stood around their friend. Pauline was definitely my favorite. Karan could be bitch but overall was okay. And I wasn't sure how I felt about Darlene, considering this was her first year and I didn't really know her.

"Honestly, Fanny, I'm not in the mood." James smirked at her. He called her Fanny because she was a big girl and had a huge butt, which he liked to torture her about.

Fantasia let out a big huff and walked away, while muttering, "Stupid Gryffindors." She really loved us...

"Why is she the most insufferable bitch I've ever met?" James asked aloud while staring off into the distance. He briefly looked at us, and we all shrugged. "Let's head back to the castle. We have dinner soon."

We started walking towards the castle without question. James was great at telling what time it was without a watch or clock nearby. Usually he could get five minutes within the correct time, so we always listened to him for when we had to be somewhere.

"Remember last year when you slipped a Ton-Tongue Toffee in Fantasia's drink?" Leave it to good old Ray to lighten up the mood.

James laughed at Ray's statement. "That was great. Her tongue was bigger than her head! I almost exploded with laughter." Considering James was a prankster, it was no surprise that he had pulled a practical joke on Fantasia more than a few times. "Remember when I gave her a Crying Chocolate? It made her cry for four hours."

James' uncle George created the Crying Chocolate about two years prior and they worked brilliantly. Obviously, they made the eater cry hysterically.

"I almost crapped myself with that one," Sam agreed. "She was a blubbering mess. Blubbering, he he, get it? Blubber, like a whale!"

Okay, that did make me giggle.

"She's always blubbering to begin with, but with the chocolate…" James got all of us laughing.

I'm honest, we weren't usually that mean! But, come on, Fantasia's evil and you know it.

My thoughts drifted towards Darlene Sanguini. She seemed like a nice enough girl. So why was she hanging out with Fantasia? I decided to question the guys about her. "Hey, what do you guys know about that Darlene girl?"

"I know her sister is that seventh year Nina Sanguini. That's about it," Ray told me.

"Why do you wanna know, El?" Sam asked as we entered the castle. "Fancy her or something?"

"No, I'm just curious as to why anyone would willingly hang out with Fantasia Imelda."

James grinned at me. "It's the question that will never be answered. Maybe she pays them? I have no clue."

"What time is it now, James?" Ray questioned James, while looking from the doors to the Great Hall and up the stairs.

"Time to eat!" James declared as he opened the doors to the Great Hall. We noticed that probably 70 percent of the student body were already eating.

"Wow, you are good," I told my friend who had said it was time to eat.

He smiled proudly at us. "I know. It's a gift, what else can I say?" We sat at our regular seats and dug into the big dinner in front of us.

"Hey, James, whether Elaine marries you or Albus, at least she'll still be a Potter," Sam teased.

As a response James threw pumpkin juice in his face which led to the two boys getting detention with Professor Kim. And trust me, Professor Kim's detentions were never worth the offense.


	14. Rose 14

**Elden and Ray are James and Sam's best friends, in case you missed that. And since you don't want too many characters, I swear I'll only introduce one in this chapter. I had to, I just love this guy. Keep up the reviews! I really do take into consideration what you say. Honestly, I use the advice you give me. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

I was at the Owlery, dropping a letter off to my uncle Harry. It was a response to a letter he wrote me about how there are some murders going on, but the Ministry had no idea who's doing them or why.

As I was dropping off my letter, I ran into Eavan Nass. Eavan was a Slytherin boy in my year. He was a really shy and nervous guy, so he didn't say hello to me first.

"Hi, Eavan," I greeted him with a smile. He smiled back and stood closer to me.

"H-h-how are you, R-r-rose," he said back. I found it adorable that a Slytherin was intimidated by me.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"Same h-h-here." He was nervous around me, but Eavan did have a bad stuttering problem.

"Who are you writing to?" I knew it must've sounded pretty nosy, but I was just trying to make conversation with the poor boy.

"My m-m-m-mother," he replied shortly.

"Oh, how is she doing?" I noticed his eyes darting around as I continued grilling him with questions, so instead of making him answer the last one I said, "I'm sorry to interrupt our conversation, but I really have to go. Albus expects me to study with him."

He nodded his head, and I left him.

As I walked to my common room, I thought about what my uncle had told me. I also remembered the letter my grandmother wrote me a few days ago saying the same thing. What was going on with the murders? Was there a pattern with who they were killing? Obviously the murders weren't too serious, or they would have noticed a pattern by now. So far nobody I knew was killed. I prayed that it would stay that way. But I knew that my prayer probably wouldn't be answered.

I reached the Fat Lady, and said the password, "Chocolate Frogs."

"Maybe I don't want to open the door. Did you ever think of that?" she snapped.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This woman could be so dramatic. And she wasn't even a real woman! She was just a portrait!

"What's wrong?" I asked, faking politeness.

"Everything's wrong! My voice is flat whenever I sing, I'm gaining weight, I'm," I tuned her out and waited until she was done rambling.

"Are you okay?" I simply questioned. I guess my concern made her smile.

"You know, no students ever ask about me." Then she opened the portal and let me inside. See, all you need to do is show people compassion and they'll do basically whatever they want for you.

"Rosie!" Albus greeted me while waving me over with his hands. Exams were quickly approaching, and he wanted me to study with him. "Help me!"

While laughing, I walked over to him, and then I sat down. "What class are you working on?"

"History of Magic, and I'm about ready to shoot myself. What have you been doing the last half hour? I NEED YOU!" He shook my shoulders to emphasize his point of 'needing me.'

"I was sending a letter to your father. I also ran into Eavan Nass while I was at the Owlery."

"Isn't he the shy Slytherin? Wait, that doesn't matter. What were you talking to my dad about?"

"Well." I leaned in closer to him so no one else would listen to our conversation. "Did you know that there are a good amount of murders happening?"

"Murders happen every day, Rose. What's the big deal about these killings?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's exactly what we don't know! And all the murders haven't been well known people, we just can't figure out why they are getting killed."

"Is it the same person doing the murdering or is it a group of people?"

After thinking about my answer carefully, I replied, "We have no idea. They all happened at different times, so it could be the same person. But I think if it was only one person they would've been caught by now. It's just a scary thought that our family could be next, especially your dad."

"Like I said, murders happen every day. But I'll agree, it is a scary thought. And my dad's a big boy. He can take care of himself, Rose."

My breathing got heavier as I thought of something. "Al…what if it's another dark lord? And what if he's after your dad next for killing the last one!"

Albus put his hand on top of mine. "I'm sure it's not another dark lord. The wizarding world hasn't seen dark times in about twenty years. I doubt we are now."

"But what if it is! I don't want to have to go through what our parents went through."

I was scared. My parents told me stories about their adventures at school, and they seemed exciting, but I doubted I could actually do what they did.

Al gave me a small smile and said, "Let's just study for now and worry about the wizarding world later. You know, I can't believe they still let Binns teach this class."

"I don't know what I'd do if they got Hugo!" I exclaimed, fear washing over my face. I couldn't study while I was worrying. "He's my sweet little brother. What would I do without him? I mean, I only have one brother. What if something happens to me? Who is he going to sleep with when he has a bad dream about clowns?" Yes, my brother was afraid of clowns. It's a common fear amongst ten year olds.

"Rosie, nothing's going to happen. I swear. I can't believe it's finally ME trying to get YOU to study. I never thought this would happen." A little smile appeared on his face as he looked at me.

"You're right, this is weird. Okay, let's get to studying," I agreed.

&

The next day Mackenzie and I were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. We were up early, so it was a quiet Monday morning for us. That's when we saw it and suddenly the morning wasn't so quiet.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU DARN WEASLEY!" Filch shouted who was running straight at us.

Freddie was running in front of him and was soon right by us. I had to know what happened, so I grabbed him by the robes and looked at his panting, laughing face.

"What did you do to him?" I asked simply.

His breathing was erratic, but the smile on his face never faltered. "I dyed Mrs. Norris' tail permanently pink."

"Permanently? As in it will never ever go away?" Mackenzie questioned.

Freddie nodded his head. "Took me a while to look up a spell like that, but it was in the library. In a book about hair care, not spells, but whatever. Now let me go before that old hag catches up with me." He tried wiggling out of my grip, but I never let go. "What are you doing, Rose!"

"You broke the rules, you pay the consequences," I told him.

Filch finally approached, and he had a look of murder on his face. I mean, you could just tell that he was pissed. You know…if the earlier screaming wasn't an obvious indication.

"What did you do to her?" His face lowered to Freddie's. He was angry, but I could also see fear for his cat in his eyes.

"Obviously, he dyed her tail pink," Mackenzie told him.

Filch glared at her, and Freddie just chuckled lightly.

"I knew that!" he snapped at Mackenzie. "Change it back, Weasley. Change it back!"

"Sir, I don't think I can do that. See, it's a permanent spell. Quite handy for witches who want to dye their hair right the first time and never be bothered with it again," he replied.

"Just like your bloody father," Filch said venomously.

"Thank you!" Freddie had a huge smile on his face. For him, it was an honor to be compared to his father. "Isn't that great, guys?" He looked at both of us, his two very close friends, and I couldn't help but smile. I hated how he broke rules, but he looked so happy right then. Who was I to yell at him in his hour of true happiness when there was so little of it in the world today?

"You know, Freddie, I don't think Filch meant that in a good way," Mackenzie informed him.

Freddie's smile didn't stop, though. It actually just got bigger. Filch's face got angrier as he looked at Freddie. Much angrier.

"Do you think this is funny, Weasley? MY CAT'S TAIL IS PINK! FOREVER!"

Then we saw the cat. It was walking down the hall towards us with a very bright pink tail. Mackenzie and I let out giggles quietly so Filch wouldn't hear us. I had to give Freddie his well deserved kudos. That cat looked funny.

Filch did hear us though. "It's not funny!" He didn't look angry anymore. The guy just looked like he wanted to cry which made the situation not funny anymore. To me, at least.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He pointed his finger in Freddie's face. "You! Change her back! Change her back! You have to know how to change her back!" Now he was pleading with the eleven-year-old who stood in front of him. It was kind of sad.

"Honestly, I don't," Freddie responded with a shrug.

"Detention until the end of the school year. Every single night, Weasley, starting tonight. Meet me in the trophy room. I'll go talk to McGonagall about poor Mrs. Norris." He picked up his cat and started walking away from us, while whispering to his beloved cat, "I'll get this fixed, I promise."

"Ah, totally worth the detentions," Freddie said. We all started walking towards the Great Hall again, and Freddie could not stop smiling. "Yep, absolutely and positively worth it."

"Why did you have to make it permanent? You know Filch loves his cat more than anything!" I protested. It wasn't like I was the biggest Filch fan around, but I did feel sorry for the guy.

After rolling his eyes, Freddie commented, "Think about it, Rose. Everyone will always remember me as the guy who dyed Filch's cat. Trust me when I say that I made sure there was no way that tail could be changed back. And I cast a spell so that he can't dye it at all. I'm going to be a legend. Or at least until that cat dies. Maybe even longer."

"That actually was smart," Mackenzie agreed. "Very, very smart."

I put my hand on Freddie's chest to stop him from walking forward. He looked at me confused, and then I got right in his face and screamed at the top of my lungs, "WHY CAN'T YOU USE THAT WONDERFUL BRAIN OF YOURS IN YOUR ACADEMIC LIFE RATHER THAN YOUR PRANKING LIFE!" Then I stormed off.


	15. Albus 15

**I love it when you review, please keep doing so!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

"We have a Saturday with nothing to do. So…what should we do?" I asked my friends at breakfast one morning, obviously, Saturday morning.

"Mackenzie and me have to study. I've been missing out on some major study time with my detentions," Freddie said. "It was still totally worth it though."

"You're actually going to study?" Rose's voice got excited and a smile grew on her face.

"Yes, now shut up. I'm only doing this for my mother. She likes it when I do well in school," Freddie explained. "Especially since my birthday's coming up. She'll be more likely to get me a good gift if I do well on the exams." The man made a good point.

"When's your birthday?" Mackenzie questioned. "We should have a party for you!"

"June 18. And please do. I love parties," Freddie replied. It was true. Freddie was a party type of guy.

Now what would Rose and I do all day? Both of us needed a serious break from studying. It seemed like that was all we were doing. Then it clicked. We would visit Hagrid! I hadn't visited him since November. Wow, I had ignored him for a long time.

"Rose, we should visit Hagrid today!" She nodded her head quickly with a large smile.

After we finished our breakfast, we started walking towards his hut. Both of us felt bad that we hadn't visited him in so long, but we did have a lot going on here at school.

We reached his door and knocked. "Hagrid! It's Rose and Albus!" I proclaimed loudly.

Shortly, Hagrid opened the door and looked a bit upset. "Oh, so now yeh wan' ter visit me."

"Of course we want to visit you, Hagrid! I'm sorry we haven't come in a long time, but we do have to focus on our studies," Rose explained.

Hagrid rubbed his long, wild beard. "And yeh can' make time fer old Hagrid here."

"Hey, are we not making the time now?" I gave Hagrid a big smile. No one can resist my smile and I know it.

Finally, Hagrid smiled back. "'kay, come on in! Gra' a seat at the table." We did as we were told while Hagrid put…some food that had a green tint in front of us. We told him we just ate breakfast and he accepted that and took the food away. "Would yeh like some tea?"

"That sounds great," Rose said. "So, how have you been Hagrid? How are the classes going?" Hagrid filled a teapot with water and put it on a burner on his stove.

"Classes are goin' great, Rosie. Just taugh' some sixth years 'bout Crups. Great creatures."

"What are Crups?" I asked.

"Crups are creatures tha' look a bit like a type of Muggle dog, 'cept they have a forked tail. Very loyal ter wizards, terrible to Muggles. An' they eat almost anything, so they're easy ter take care of," Hagrid answered while taking a seat next to us.

"Oh, and you read about them in your textbook?" Rose questioned.

"No, I own it. Ev'r since Fang died I've been pretty lonely. Now I 'ave a new pet!" Hagrid's face immediately brightened at the mention of his new pet.

"What's its name and where is it?"

The water in the teapot was finally boiled and Hagrid poured hot water in our cups as he answered my question.

"His name is Monster. Right now I thin' he's wandering 'round the 'ard."

"Monster? But I thought you said he was nice to wizards," I responded after taking a sip of my tea. I think that was the only thing Hagrid could make without potentially poisoning someone. I mean, I love Hagrid, but how can HE even eat his own cooking?

"Oh, he's very nice. He'll show up around here eventually. I'll let yeh see 'im then. Enough abou' me. How are yeh two doing? How do yeh like Hogwarts so far?"

"I like it very much. Except yesterday I had the worst Potions class ever. That Scorpius Malfoy would just not shut up. He's the most annoying git I've ever met in my entire life. Granted, my life isn't very long, but still," Rose complained.

"Aren' his 'arents Draco an' Teresa?" Hagrid asked while adding sugar to his tea.

"I know his father's Draco, but how do you know his mother?" Rose replied. "Did she go to school here too? I bet if she did she was in Slytherin. Only evil can run through that boy's veins, I swear."

"She didn't go 'ere. I forget where she went. Yeh, I met 'er in Diagon Alley. Very nice lady though. I was runnin' short on money after orderin' an ice cream and she paid fer it. Can't believe she paid fer a complete stranger. Anyway, she sat down with me and talked to me fer about a half hour. Very nice lady."

Rose's jaw was to the floor. "So his mother's nice? That just destroyed my theory of him being the son of Satan…" I loved my cousin, but she could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Don' judge people on their parents, Rosie. Scorpius is actually a pretty decent bloke."

"You're kidding, right, Hagrid?" Rose questioned with a bitter tone. "All he's ever been is mean to me. Since the moment he met me. Just looked at me and probably said to himself, 'I think I should hate her for no particular reason at all.' Does that sound like a nice guy?"

"All I know is tha' when a group of Slytherin boys were makin' fun of me, Scorpius defended me by tellin' them I was a good guy and they shouldn't bug me," Hagrid said.

"Scorpius defended you!?" You could hear the shock dripping from Rose's voice.

"Yes, he did which is why I'm defendin' him now. He's a nice boy, maybe he 'ust doesn't like to show it, but he is. Musta been his mother's doing because I know his father was never a nice boy. More like a fowl, loathsome little boy tha' one."

"That sounds like something Aunt Hermione would say," I commented.

"Alrigh', yeh caught me. I got that sayin' from yer mum, Rosie. But I still believe in the sayin' very much," Hagrid admitted.

I smiled. So typical Aunt Hermione to be giving Hagrid ideas on what to say.

"So how's the family? How've yeh been since Fleur…well, yeh know. How's yer uncle Bill doing?" Hagrid asked while putting his empty teacup in his sink for him to wash later.

"We're doing okay, Hagrid. And Uncle Bill…he's managing," I answered honestly.

"Can' believe she died at forty. That's much too young to die. I remember when I first met yer aunt. It was at the Triwizar' Tournament. Tha' was when yer dad made history, Al."

"I know," I declared, trying to sound polite.

I love my dad…don't get me wrong, but it gets annoying listening to how great your dad is after a while. And every person who tells me how great he is expects me to be like him. But I know I can never do anything half as great as my dad. I just can't.

"How is yer dad, Al? Haven' bin able to visit him since the school year started."

"He's doing well," I said shortly. Let me remind you again, I love my dad, a whole lot. But whenever he comes up in a conversation I get ignored. Even by a nice guy like Hagrid.

"Oh! I wanted to ask you something Hagrid," Rose stated. "What do you know about the murders that have been going on? Uncle Harry and Grandmum wrote to me about them briefly, but I want to know if you know anything." Rose and I both know that Hagrid has a tendency to spill information he's not supposed to.

"They're just tragic, Rosie. Yer family probably didn' want to worry yeh, but all the wizards tha' have died were Muggle-borns." Rose gasped and put her hand on her mouth. "Don' be upset, Rosie! Darn, I shouldn'ta told you that."

"Will they try and kill my mum?" She looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

I looked at my best friend with sympathy in my eyes. Who could blame her for being worried about her mum? Especially with Aunt Fleur's death, it was totally understandable.

"I dunno, Rosie. Don' 'orry about it. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Hagrid lied.

"How can it just be a coincidence, Hagrid! THIS IS MY MUM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO WORRY!" Rose shouted while standing up and pacing across the room. Obviously she didn't take bad news well with certain people. Sometimes Rose could be the most level headed person I knew, and then there are times like this…

"Rose, chill out. The Ministry isn't positive it is a group like the Death Eaters, so there's nothing to worry about just yet. So let's save the yelling for when there is something to worry about," I reasoned.

She took deep breaths and finally sat back down in her seat. "I'm sorry for yelling, Hagrid. It was totally inappropriate of me," Rose apologized while taking more deep breaths.

"Quite alrigh', Rosie. Why don' I just make yeh some 'ore tea." Hagrid got back up and poured Rose some more water for her tea.

While she was drinking it, I noticed her hand shaking. Her face looked calm and demeanor but her hand gave away her worries.

"What time is it?" I asked Hagrid. He looked at the clock on his wall and told me it was eleven o'clock. "We better get going, Rose, if we want to make lunch." Rose finished her tea and we stood up to leave with Hagrid protesting our departure, saying he could make us lunch.

"Well, I promised Freddie I'd help him study at twelve, Hagrid. I'm really sorry about leaving though. Wish we could stay," Rose sort of lied. I wish we could have stayed longer, but man I was hungry. But not hungry enough to eat Hagrid's food. "I think we're going to throw Freddie a little birthday party, do you think we could do it here, Hagrid?"

"That's a great idea! I haven' 'een Freddie in a while either. When's his big day?"

"June 18. As much as I hate to burden you, can you make him a cake?" Actually, Hagrid was pretty good at making cakes. I think that was the ONLY food he could cook well.

"No problem, see yeh then!" Rose and I left and decided to start planning Freddie a little birthday bash.


	16. Freddie 16

**I'm leaving for vacation today so I won't be able to update for over a week. During my absence, remember to review! Disclaimer: No, I'm still middle class. Not a billionaire.**

"Happy birthday!" they shouted as I walked into Hagrid's hut.

"Aw shucks, guys, all this for me?" I smiled at them and looked around the hut carefully. There were streamers, hats, and a sign that said _Happy Birthday Freddie!_

The people surrounding me were Hagrid, obviously, Rose, Albus, Mackenzie, Chase Finnigan, who I had become friends with in April, James, Elden, Ray, Sam, Lisa Waldgrave, who I became friends with in February, Victoire, Remus, and Terrell Sanders who I had become friends with in December.

Rose dragged me through the entrance of the door to get further into the hut. Really, I hadn't expected her to invite so many people. I thought it would just be her, Al, and Mackenzie. Not that I was complaining about having my other friends here. I wasn't complaining about that in the least bit. She really had outdone herself with this party and I appreciated that.

"What do you want to do first? Eat cake, open presents, or dance?" Rose asked me with a huge smile on her face. She loved making other people happy.

That's when I noticed the cake by the stove, the pile of presents in the far right corner, and the magical radio Chase owned. "Um, let's eat some cake," I decided firmly.

"Sounds good! You're lucky your birthday came on a Saturday. We can dedicate the whole day to you! Or at least until four, that's when we have dinner and some major studying tonight." I couldn't help but laugh. Of course Rose would think about school work at a party. But, hey, it was why I loved her.

Hagrid started cutting the cake and handing out slices. I got the first piece and learned that it was my favorite type of cake, vanilla with chocolate frosting. Ah, good old Hagrid always knew how to make good cake.

Chase approached me after he had gotten his piece. "Happy birthday, mate. Big twelve?"

I laughed. "Yep, the big twelve. I love how Rose made such a big deal for my birthday. Reminds me that she loves me deep down inside. Deep, deep, deep like a well."

"Do you make a big deal out of all your friend's birthdays?" Chase questioned.

"Sometimes. On Al's birthday I just stole cupcakes from the kitchens and we handed out presents in the common room. We prepare for birthdays though. We get each other gifts over the holidays, pack them away, and then when the person's birthday finally arrives we hand them out. How were you guys able to get me gifts?"

"We all wrote to our parents to send us an appropriate gift for you."

I nodded my head. "When's your birthday?"

"It just passed, June 3. It's okay that you didn't throw me a party or anything. You didn't know when it was," he said the last part reading my mind.

"Thanks for being understanding."

Chase was a good, understanding guy. And I could tell he always would be like that.

Rose stood up on a chair and announced to everyone, "Now it's time for presents! Freddie, will you please step up here?"

I smiled at Chase then walked up to where Rose was. She jumped off the chair and ushered me to sit in it. She grabbed a present from the pile and handed it to me. "Mine first."

"Thanks, Rosie." I tore off the wrapper and saw it was a box of Nougat Nosebleeds.

"Well, I don't approve of your pranking ways, but I know it's a gift you would appreciate. Your dad sent me a box."

I tugged her closer to me and gave her a waist hug. "I love it. It's very appropriate, my dear."

Albus approached me with a very messily wrapped present. "Here you go, mate. Happy birthday."

"A Sneakoscope? What, did you get this idea from Uncle Ron?" I teased. He shrugged and I laughed. "Thanks, it's a good gift."

Elden then handed me his gift. I opened it and saw he gave me a box of dungbombs. What a good guy.

"It's something that'll come in handy." Elden winked at me and I winked back to show my appreciation.

The next present I opened was from Sam and he had gotten me a Nose-Biting Teacup to use for pranks, not to use for my own pleasure.

Then I got a punching telescope from Terrell, who told me my dad had sold it to his mum.

James got me a regular baseball cap. That was a good gift considering I was pale and summer was coming up. I had to protect my beautiful skin from the harsh rays of the sun.

Speaking of rays, Ray had gotten me Extendable Ears and told me my mum sold them to his mum.

"Could you guys get me anything but supplies from my dad's shop?" I joked. Not that I didn't like the gifts, I just thought it was funny they got me gifts from MY dad's shop.

"No, we're really all that unoriginal," Elden answered with a smile. "And I also figure you can't have enough supplies from your father's store. He's a genius, Freddie. A genius."

I continued smiling and opening presents. Mackenzie got me a diary, which is when I commented, "Do I seem like the dear diary type, Mack?" Actually, I liked the diary. I just had to tease my friend. A diary could give me a chance to sort out my thoughts and think of new pranks on paper!

"You seem like you need to write out your thoughts!" Mackenzie defended herself and I felt like she had just read my mind.

"I know, Mack, I'm just kidding. It's a great and thoughtful present," I admitted. Mackenzie nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. She let go and I continued my saga of presents.

The next gift I opened up was from Victoire. She got me a pack of dungbombs. "I would have gotten you something else if I had known Elden got you a pack also."

"Like Elden said, I can never have enough supplies," I told her honestly.

My next present was from Remus and he had gotten me a pack of Exploding Snaps cards. "I didn't know if you already had a pack, but in case you have one and lose it you have an extra pack now."

"Good, logical thinking, Remy. Thank you," I said with a grin. "Come here and give me a hug!" I teased him. Remus walked over to me hesitantly and I threw my arms around him. "What a great gift!" I proclaimed in a girly voice. "I think I might cry!"

"Okay, you can stop now!" Remus exclaimed while unraveling himself from my grasp.

My next gift was from Hagrid. It was a handy dandy pocketknife.

Last but not least, Lisa gave me her gift. It was a servicing broomstick kit. "Since you're trying out for the Quidditch team next year, you're really going to need this."

"What a great gift, Lisa!" I hugged her around the waist like how I had hugged Rose.

Then I heard music playing and realized it was the third part of the trifecta of fun. Dancing.

Lisa grabbed me by the hand and we moved together with the rhythm. It was a fast song, I think by the band Mobisode. They were decent.

"I had to get a dance with the birthday boy," she told me with a grin.

"Especially if the birthday is as handsome as me," I teased. Teased? Who was I kidding, I'm gorgeous.

"Oh, of course." I gave her a quick twirl and she laughed. She had a nice laugh I'll admit.

"In case you didn't know, I'm the best twirler out there." I twirled her again to prove my point. She continued laughing. Did she think I was THAT funny?

"You're right. You are the best twirler in the entire world."

"At least you agree with me. I think I had to twirl Rose for an hour to try and convince her. Puked on me too."

She laughed loudly. "I think you are the funniest kid I've ever met." Okay, I know for a fact I'm not that funny.

"Probably, but I try not to let it get to my head." I couldn't believe Lisa was flirting with me. She was three years older than me for crying out loud! It's not that she wasn't a pretty girl or anything but...I kind of want a challenge in a girl.

"Can I cut in?" Albus asked me so he could dance with Lisa.

I nodded my head. "Surely, my dear cousin." I had to get away from Lisa. Why would a fifteen year old be flirting with a kid who was barely twelve? It didn't make sense.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Rose approached me, looking mad that I wasn't dancing for one moment. "Get on the floor, boy!"

"Only if you dance with me," I bargained. She rolled her eyes but eventually decided to dance with me.

"Want me to twirl you?" I offered jokingly.

A frightened glint flickered in her eyes. "Never again," she declared and stopped dancing with me and walked away.

"Come on, Rosie! I was just kidding! I won't twirl you if you don't want me to!" I called.

Rose just repeated what she said from across the room. "Never again." Wow…I must have really scared her.

I looked around the room at all the people who loved me. Sam and Victoire were currently doing the jitterbug. James was now dancing with Lisa. Albus and Mackenzie were doing a swing dance of some sort...whatever that was. Rose was talking to Hagrid. Chase and Terrell were eating some more cake and Ray and Elden were slow dancing. I didn't even want to ask what that was about.

I walked over to Sam and Victoire and asked, "Can you show me that dance? It looks fun."

Victoire smiled brightly and nodded her head. In no time I was a pro at it. "Mum taught it to me when I was twelve, actually. I saw her doing this dance with Dad and immediately I wanted to know how I could too." Her face looked saddened as she thought about her mother. "She was a wonderful dancer."

"She taught you pretty well," I commented. "And I'm sure she was. I would except nothing less from her." Victoire smiled brightly at me.

My breathing became ragged. Dancing took a lot of energy! "How's Teddy?" I asked, not being able to contain my wide smile. I knew they were dating.

"He's doing well. I miss him though, a lot." I could tell Victoire was in l-o-v-e.

"Are you two really serious?" I questioned.

She continued smiling and just nodded her head. Well, good for them.


	17. Hugo 17

**And I'm back! To answer someone's question, Elden and Ray are not gay. They're just comfortable friends and that's all. Throughout this story I do not intend on making them gay. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and you all know it. This disclaimer gets annoying.**

Mum told me and my older sister Rose to clean the basement. Why she didn't just use magic to clean it? I'll never know.

I was dusting a bookshelf furiously. It was just so dirty! Honestly, I can't stand messes, at all. They're just…_disgusting_. All that dust and dirt…gross. Rose grabbed my fast moving arm and laughed loudly.

"You're going to hurt yourself one day, Hugo," she warned me. "Seriously, you are neurotic."

"But I'll be clean!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes and decided to sweep the floor. My sister got on my nerves a lot, but I was glad she was finally home for summer vacation. Home was boring without her.

Once I was finished the bookshelf, I grabbed an extra broom and joined my sister's sweeping. We never went in our basement, which is why it was so dusty. Finally Mum demanded we clean it. Apparently if she cooks us dinner, the least we could do is clean the basement. For being only ten, I cleaned the house a lot. Especially my room. Like I said, I hate messes.

Rose started cleaning in a corner and noticed a shallow stone basin. "I've never seen this before," she said to me while pointing at it. It had odd symbols on it. My sister ran her hand along its edges. She was transfixed by it. I had absolutely no clue what it was.

Which is why I asked, "Do you know what it is?" Rose grew a large smile on her face. She loved knowing the answer to a question.

"Actually, I do. I read about this in a book. It's called a Pensieve. It holds memories of actual reality. You know, I bet this is Mum's and Dad's. Hugo, we can see their memories." Her smile suddenly seemed devious and wrong. I wasn't the snooping type.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rosie," I admitted. "What if Mum and Dad find us?"

"Well, they should be more careful about where they keep their memories," she reasoned. "All we have to do to see their memories is touch it at the same time. Come on, Hugo."

Obediently, I nodded my head. What else could I do? I walked closer towards her.

"Brilliant. Now grab my hand, just in case," she told me.

I grabbed her hand and she gave me a comforting smile, but I could still see that glint in her eyes which meant trouble.

Both of us touched the liquid inside the basin and a silvery light shone from the substance. The bright light somewhat blinded me. Before I knew what was happening, I was in a room with my Mum and Dad, but they were much younger-looking. Mum was wearing a winter coat and a Christmas tree was near her in the room. I assumed the memory took place around the time of Christmas.

"You're at work all the time, Hermione! It's getting bloody ridiculous. How do I know you're not cheating on me?" Dad questioned Mum.

She threw her hands in the air dramatically. "I don't know, Ron! Maybe it's a little thing called trust. It's a beautiful thing, you should try it sometime."

"I want to, Hermione. With all my heart, I wish I could trust you. But how do I know instead of spending extra hours at the office you aren't with your precious Vicky?"

My mum's brown eyes dropped to the ground. "Do you really think I would do that to you, Ronald?" I knew something bad was happening. Mum only referred to Dad as Ronald if she was really mad.

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? SOMETIMES YOU DON'T EVEN CALL! YOU JUST STAY LATE AND I WORRY!" Dad shouted. His face was as red as his hair. It was absolutely bizarre to see my parents so young. They looked to be in their early twenties. Dad had the same hair, but his eyes seemed to be more innocent and less knowledgeable. Mum's hair was wilder and her face looked young, but her eyes were still wise.

Mum ran a hand through her brown hair and fell desperately onto the couch. "We're engaged, Ron, and you're just paranoid. You don't mean this," she tried convincing herself.

I looked at my sister whose eyes were filled with tears. She understood something that I didn't. Mum and Dad just get into a little brawl, no big deal. Right?

"This isn't just paranoid talk, Hermione. This is plain common sense."

"I love you, why in the world would I ever cheat on you?" Mum got up from the couch, fury was in her moves. "Why don't you believe me? I keep telling you this, just because I write to Viktor doesn't mean I'm with him. I'm just friends with Harry aren't I?"

"Harry's different, I trust him. Viktor's a different story. He's shady," Dad muttered.

"You know, I'm getting so sick of this. Why do all our arguments lead back to him? Are you THAT jealous? I don't bring up Lavender so why should you have the right to bring up Viktor?"

Dad stayed silent. His breathing was ragged. Mum looked defeated. Tears started running down her face. I went over to her and tried hugging her, but she couldn't feel me.

"Don't bother, they can't see us or feel us," Rose said.

Confusion spread over her face, but I still didn't understand why. Mum and Dad ended up together in the end, why would Rose question anything else? It was driving me insane. What wasn't I getting?

That's when Mum took off the sparkling ring that was on her hand. She handed it to Dad and sighed. "I can't do this anymore. I can't live a life with this insane jealousy you have."

"Hermione," Dad tried handing her back the ring, "we'll work this out. We always work it out."

"Did you ever think that I'm sick and tired of just working it out? I want it to be fixed, not just worked out for the time being. Ron, we can't live like this. We'll drive each other crazy with our bickers."

I was worried. If Mum and Dad split up then how did they get back together? My usually excited eyes fell with depression. Did my parents even want to be married to each other? I knew they fought a lot, but I thought that it was just their thing.

My brain couldn't process why they kept fighting. And it was over some bloke named Viktor. Why couldn't Dad just believe Mum and trust her?

Dad's breathing got heavier. "Please, stop. You don't mean any of this. I know you don't, Hermione."

"No, I'm done." And with that Mum walked to the bedroom of their flat. Dad didn't follow her, though. He just sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Why isn't he going after her?" I asked Rose.

"Pride. Both of them have their stupid pride," she answered with resentment in her voice. "I don't think I can watch this much longer, Hugo."

Mum walked back out of the room with a small bag packed. "I'll come back for my other belongings another time. Ron, I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. Don't try reaching me."

He nodded his head solemnly. Now tears were filling his eyes. Then Mum walked out of the door.

Rose screamed, "GO AFTER HER, DAD! GET HER BEFORE SHE GOES TOO FAR!"

I didn't understand why my sister was so upset. I mean, Mum and Dad got together eventually, and they seemed happy with each other.

"Rose, calm down."

Her body was shaking. "You know why they get married, don't you? It's because of me. Mum didn't even want to marry him. But she did it for me. If she's unhappy now, it's all my fault."

"What are you talking about, Rosie?"

She just shook her head and grabbed my hand. Soon we were out of the memory and back in my basement.

My sister sat down on the dirty floor with her body still shaking. "Why did I want to see that, Hugo? Why?"

"I still don't see how their marriage is brought upon by you," I said softly.

She laughed a bitter sarcastic laugh. "Think about it. I was born August 29, 2006. Mum and Dad's wedding day is March 14, 2006. They got pregnant with me before marriage. I always knew that, but I thought they wanted to get married."

That's when I finally got it. Mum came back to Dad because she realized she was pregnant.

"We're not positive," I tried to stop my cruel thoughts. "Maybe Mum came back to him on her own accord."

Rose shook her head sadly. "You're too naïve, Hugo. Mum only came back to him for me."

Speak of the devil, Mum walked down the steps to check up on us. "You two didn't get a lot done," she noted. "Are you slacking on me?"

A smile was spread across her face when she walked down the steps, but once she saw how sad Rose and I were it immediately fell from her beautiful face.

"I was just kidding, you two don't have to rush your cleaning. Why the long faces?"

Neither of us said anything. What was there to say? "Sorry you had to marry Dad just because you were pregnant. Do you even love him?" No, I don't think she would appreciate that comment too much.

Then Mum saw the Pensieve. "Did you two look in the Pensieve?" Everything seemed to click in her brain.

Both of us just looked at her. Mum was clever and already knew what was bugging us. We had seen memories we should have never seen. Too bad it was too late to go back to ignorance.

"You know, there's a thing called privacy, you two. I thought I could trust you not meddle in my business and your father's business, but I guess I was wrong. Now tell me, what did you see? There are quite a few memories in there and I want to know exactly what you saw," she demanded. We both looked down at the ground in shame. "Well?"

"Do you love Dad?" Rose questioned bluntly. Mum looked taken aback. "You heard what I said. Do you love him?" Rose repeated.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"We saw you break up with him. You didn't even want to marry him. Was it just because of me? Did I ruin your life, Mum?"

Mum put her hand over her heart. "You had to see that one, didn't you? Darling, you didn't ruin my life. I love your father very much, and you were just that extra push we needed to actually marry each other. We were engaged for years and never set a date. After I left I wanted to go back, I really did, but I was too proud. Rosie, you were the perfect excuse for me to get back with your father without compromising my beliefs."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You said you didn't want him! Why did you leave then? Why would you leave?"

My mother shrugged. "To prove a point? I wanted him to chase me, but he was too proud, just like me. Without Rose I probably never would have went back. And I would be so miserable right now if I didn't get pregnant and marry him. Rosie, you didn't ruin my life. You saved it. Leaving your dad was a huge mistake, and you solved our problem."

Rose gulped. Her face was now covered in tears. "Really?"

That's when Mum hugged her. Mum's hugs were probably the reason why she was my favorite parent. They always made me feel better, and I knew Rose felt better too at that moment.

"Really," Mum confirmed.


	18. Mackenzie 18

**I think it's about time I did a chapter in Mackenzie's point of view. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Freddie, Albus, Rose and I were sitting in my room talking. It was the first time they were ever over my house and they seemed to like it.

"Your mother, Luna, is…interesting," Freddie commented with a large smile.

My mother was an interesting person, to say the least. I loved her dearly, but sometimes she could be embarrassing when she preached to people about how nargles do in fact exist.

"She's really nice," Rose said. "And I really like your room."

The walls were painted blue and the rugs were white. My bed was queen sized and had white sheets. It actually was a very pretty room. Even I had to admit that.

"Thanks. My mother loves you, Albus," I stated randomly to my friend. It was true. The son of Harry Potter was a hero to her also.

"I could tell by the way she hugged me when I walked through the door."

"Where's your dad?" Freddie asked. Freddie was sitting in a brown chair that was in the corner of my room.

"He's at work. Mum works for the Quibbler, so she can write whenever she wants. Especially since Granddad owns the newspaper."

Mum walked through the open door and smiled at us. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied in a ponytail meant she was writing right before she came upstairs. Apparently she had gotten some work done for the paper. "Are you kids hungry?"

"Sure," Freddie replied. "I'm always up for eating and I know for a fact Rose is too." Rose glared at him.

"Come on down and I'll make you some sandwiches." We followed her out the room and down to the kitchen.

We all sat down at the table and I noticed my younger brothers were fighting. Their names were Elton and Drake. Elton got his name from some popular singer who was from England. I think his name was Elton John but I'm not sure. Drake got his name from my dad's father and I got my name from my Mum's muggle friend.

"Do peanut butter sandwiches work for lunch?" Mum questioned. She opened the fridge and pulled out bread and peanut butter. I mean, my mum was still weird but Dad said she grew up a lot from getting married and having kids. She didn't daze out anymore or stuff like that.

Elton looked at Rose and blushed. I could tell he had a crush on her the moment she walked through the door. He thought she was cute.

"Hey, Elton, why are you blushing?" I asked him with a knowing smile. He looked down at the table and shrugged. He was so shy around her he couldn't even talk. That was sweet.

"I'm sorry you three aren't going to meet Dean, Mackenzie's father. He has to work late tonight," Mum told Freddie, Albus, and Rose.

"We'll meet him eventually," Rose reasoned.

When Mum and Dad got married, everyone was surprised. During their Hogwarts years, they didn't really talk to each other but they bonded during the war. Something to do with Bill Weasley's house is all I know.

I knew for a fact that my mum worshipped my father. She's a really loving woman and she finally had someone to show all that love to. Well, besides her children. Dad loved her a lot too. He always told me that my mother was the most intriguing person he ever met and he couldn't imagine loving any other woman.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" I asked the people surrounding me.

All of them nodded their heads and I grabbed some glasses out of a cabinet and poured everyone a class of pumpkin juice. Since my dad's a Muggle-born, we had a lot of Muggle appliances in our house. Like a refrigerator, TV, car, etc. Mum didn't even like using magic when it comes to cooking. She and Albus' mum agreed it was nicer to cook without it.

I handed everyone their glass and each one thanked me. Mum eventually finished our sandwiches and we ate a nice lunch. She went back to her den to write and left us alone.

Drake said quietly, "I read what she was writing about. Something about murder."

Everyone at the table went silent.

"Who got murdered, Drake?" I asked my younger brother. Rose had informed me about all the murders that were happening recently.

"Some Muggle-born. Dennis Creevey I think was his name. I could tell Mum was upset when she was writing the article. Must've known him or something," Drake answered.

"Didn't Colin Creevey die during the war?" I asked.

Rose nodded her head solemnly. "Now it looks like they finished off his brother. These killers are smart. They're doing a good amount of killing but not as fast as You-Know-Who to cause a dilemma for the Ministry. Yes, very smart," Rose said.

I was nervous. I mean, my dad's a Muggle-born.

"Let's talk about something else. Something more cheerful," Freddie suggested.

"How can you say that, Freddie? There are people's lives on the stake. We HAVE to talk about this," Rose protested. Those two always fought. I don't think they've ever had the same opinion on a topic. They just always seemed to be in an argument with each other. "You should be really worried, Freddie, considering your mum's Muggle-born. Those seem to be prime targets."

"Rose, it's summer. We should be relaxing and having fun. Not be worrying about murders that are probably just coincidental," Freddie explained. "And our mothers will be fine. Trust me, everyone will be fine."

To be honest, Freddie was my best friend out of my three closest friends. I don't know how we established our best friends, but it became Albus and Rose, me and Freddie. So when Freddie and Rose got into fights, I tended to take his side. And Albus tended to take Rose's side.

"I'm worried too, Rose, but Freddie's right. We should have fun and not worry," I said.

"Why do you always take his side, Mackenzie? Even if you KNOW I'm right. Stand up for yourself once in a while. You never stand up for yourself. You always just go with the flow and that angers me sometimes."

My jaw dropped. Everyone's jaw dropped. Usually Rose wasn't so…rude. She didn't even look apologetic for what she had said. We all just stared at her, our jaws continued to stay on the floor.

"Stop staring! So I speak my mind openly. Maybe you should try it, Mackenzie." With that she got up from the table and went to Merlin knows where.

"What's gotten into her?" Freddie asked with confusion printed all over his face.

"I have no bloody idea," Albus stated.

None of us said anything else. We just looked at each other in shock. Whenever Rose lost control it was….scary, to say the least. And it was very, very surprising, but more scary.

Drake and Elton left the table to go play wizard's chess. Mum eventually walked into the kitchen and saw only three children sitting at the table instead of the expected four.

"Where did Rose go?" she questioned us while sitting down in a chair.

"She got upset and none of us really wanted to go bug her. She's probably in Mackenzie's room," Freddie responded with a shrug. "She just blew up at us."

"The poor girl, she must have her father's temper. Even though I have seen Hermione get angry and let me tell you, she is very scary," Mum replied while nodding her head.

"Actually, I think I'll go check on her," I told them while getting up from the kitchen table.

"That's a very good idea, Mackenzie. If you need any help, I'll be down here talking to your friends," Mum said and then smiled at Freddie and Albus. Both hesitantly smiled back. I knew they were both in for a very weird conversation with my mother.

I walked up the stairs and reached my room. The door was shut and I knocked on it softly.

"Go away!" Rose exclaimed. Her voice sounded shaky and I knew she either had been or was crying. Ignoring her request, I opened the door and saw her sitting in the chair Freddie was sitting in earlier that day.

"Hey," I greeted cheerfully. I didn't like to hold grudges, especially with Rose. I wasn't even angry at her to begin with.

"Are you deaf? I just want to be alone right now, Mack. Is that so hard to ask?" She looked at me and my heart went out to her. She looked so small and lost. Rose never looked small or lost.

"Okay, are you mad that I didn't agree with you or is it something else?" I questioned, hoping she'd answer honestly.

"Definitely something else," Rose said honestly. "Sorry I flipped on you. You know, it's my mum and the murders and I got my first period yesterday. Scary, huh? I mean, I'm not even twelve yet!"

"You did!" I exclaimed and sat down next to her. "Wow…you're a real woman now, I guess."

"No, I'm just a girl who's constantly bleeding at the moment." I laughed loudly at her statement. "You know, I don't know why I always fight with Freddie. He's a great cousin, a great friend. He's kind, loyal, and funny. I should cut him more slack when I disagree with him. Cause he is a really great guy."

I smiled at her and nodded my head in agreement.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked me with a grin.

"Of course you can! Come here, you silly little girl. You shouldn't have even asked me."

Rose and I hugged tightly. I wondered what boys did when one of them apologized for acting like an idiot. Did they hug or just pat each other on the back?

"Did you ever wonder what boys do when they get over a fight?" Rose asked me.

"I was just thinking that!" I replied, getting excited that I wasn't the only one who had that thought. "Do they hug like us girls or do they just do that pound it crap?"

"No idea. I always wondered though," Rose said.

Rose and I finally let go of our hug. "It's one of the questions in life that we'll have to wait for an answer. And you know how long we'll have to wait? Until we're dead, that's how long we'll have to wait."

"So true," Rose responded while nodding her head.

"You ready to go downstairs and apologize to Freddie? He didn't mean anything by saying we should just relax. I mean, you should worry about your mum, but life's too short to spend all your time worrying."

Rose nodded her head and we headed to the kitchen. We found my mum talking to the boys about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Am I good or am I good?

"Mrs. Thomas, is it okay if I interrupt you?" Rose looked nervous and still had tears in her eyes.

"Sure, my dear." Mum got up to leave us alone. Before she left she gave Rose a quick hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Thomas."

Mum nodded and went back to her den. I wondered if she talked about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks the whole time I was gone. I'd have to apologize to Freddie and Albus for that later. Sometimes Mum just didn't know when to shut up.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. You're right. It's summer, we should be having fun," Rose said.

My best friend nodded his head. "No problem, Rosie. Sit down and talk. And I give you permission to talk about anything but Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. And I mean anything else," Freddie teased. All of us laughed while Rose and I sat down. "Mack, your Mum is a very passionate person if I do say so myself. She almost had me convinced that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks exist. She told me she hasn't made you a believer yet. What a shame."

I grinned. "Not yet. Dad still keeps me somewhat normal, only somewhat though."

"Hey, I wish you were more like your mum. That woman entertains me beyond belief. Absolutely hilarious and she doesn't even realize it. If you were like that, Hogwarts would never be boring."

Albus gave me a bright smile. "I like your mum too. Mum always tells me she's a wonderful woman."

Al's hands were on the table folded. He hated his hands, but I loved them. See, he hated them because he's unable to move his pinky by itself. I think Al just hated his lanky body in general, though he'd never admit it. I always thought flaws made a person even more beautiful though. Maybe that's just me.


	19. James 19

**I love the reviews guys. Keep it up. Disclaimer: Do I have to say it every single time? I still don't own HP.**

The day was August 13. What was I doing this day you ask? I was reading a stupid magazine at my Uncle Ron's house. Why was I there? Because Mum and Dad wanted a vacation by themselves and Mum wouldn't let me go on vacation with Elden this summer. How much did that suck?

I liked Uncle Ron, don't get me wrong. He's my favorite uncle actually. I would just rather be on a beach some where with my friends. That's all.

So, Mum and Dad stuck their three children there for the week. Lily and Al are having a ball. Both of them have someone their own age to hang out with. I didn't even have Uncle Ron most of the day. Most of the time Hugo and Rose came over our house during the summer days because Aunt Hermione worked, but she took some time off to watch us.

Back to my reading a stupid magazine. It was some article about how studly Damien Efrem was. Damien Efrem was some singer of some stupid band. Oh, yeah, the magazine I was reading was Witch Weekly. Entertaining, eh?

Aunt Hermione walked into the room and saw me reading. "James, why are you reading that magazine? You don't seem the type to care about this year's hottest rock stars. And if you are, you can talk to me about it."

"Oh, didn't I tell you Aunt Hermione? Damien Efrem is my passion. I'm going to marry him some day," I said with extreme sarcasm in my voice. She laughed and sat with me.

"I know you probably don't like being here, considering you could be on a beach, Merlin knows where. And I know you're bored because that is the only reason you would be reading that magazine. Let me fill you in though. I'm bored too. You can talk to me."

"Do we have anything in common?" I asked seriously. Yeah, I was _that_ desperate.

"Everyone has something in common. Do you like reading?" I shook my head. "How about music? Do you listen to it a lot?" I shook my head again. "Oh dear, this is hard."

"See? We don't have anything to talk about," I told her. Okay, I may have sounded rude but I was a moody teenager. Cut me some slack people. My hormones were raging!

"Hey, we're talking right now. Just tell me about Hogwarts," Aunt Hermione suggested.

"All I do is prank, go to class, and sometimes do my homework. That's about it," I admitted. My fingers dug into the beige colored couch I was sitting on with my talkative aunt.

"Pranks? Jeez, you are just like your grandfather. And you know what else is funny? You have three friends and two of their names start with S and R. Your grandfather had two best friends named Sirius and Remus, you know. Three best friends in general, actually." I gave her a weird look and she said, "I just think it's funny how history repeats itself."

"Well, Elden will never betray me," I defended my friend.

"I think I've briefly met Elden but not Ray. What's he like? I hope he's a good influence on you."

"Ray is a pretty funny guy. Girls think he's absolutely adorable. Their words, not mine. Oh, and he likes pranking. Like me," I said with a smirk.

I knew Aunt Hermione hated most pranks. Time away from studying is time wasted in her opinion. I couldn't think anymore polar opposite about that subject.

"Sounds like an interesting young man," Aunt Hermione struggled to say.

"He is," I agreed whole-heartedly.

At that point Lily ran into the room with her finger on her mouth, indicating us to be quiet. "I'm hiding from Hugo," she whispered. "Don't tell him I'm here."

Both of us nodded our heads and watched her hide behind the couch. A few minutes later Hugo strolled into the room, obviously looking for Lily.

"Have you guys seen Lily?" he asked.

Aunt Hermione shrugged while I nodded my head. "Yeah, look behind the couch." Lily jumped up from her spot and started yelling at me.

"James! You're not supposed to tell the seeker where the hider is! Why do you always have to ruin my fun? You are the worst big brother ever!" Then she huffed out of the room.

"Thanks, James," Hugo said to me. I nodded my head in response.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" I questioned my aunt. "My mum would've blown a socket by now with how much anger she would have."

"Why would I be angry?"

Confusion filled me. "Because I upset Lily. And whenever Lily's upset the whole world has to stop running to focus on her. And I mean the whole world."

"You know, I'm not the one who should be upset. You should be mad at yourself for making your little sister angry, but this is your business and not mine."

Actually, I was going to leave Lily alone and let her be angry at me. I was kind of hoping Aunt Hermione would yell at me and tell me to go apologize like Mum would have. I could have just flat out refused then and not have felt guilty. But what exactly was she pulling? Giving me a choice? What was that about?

"I think I'll go talk to Lily," I informed my aunt. She smiled then picked up the magazine I was reading from before and leaned back into the couch to read it. Damn her and her psychology crap.

After searching the humble house for five minutes, I found her in the bathroom just sitting on the toilet. "Lily, why are you sitting in the loo?"

She didn't say anything but gave me a cold stare. "Are you just here because Aunt Hermione made you?" she finally said.

I shook my head. "I came here all by myself, I promise you."

I really liked how Aunt Hermione didn't make me talk to my sister. She gave me the option. And I also liked how she had taken time out of her day to try and talk to me. It was official when I said that Aunt Hermione was my new favorite aunt.

"Well, what do you want?" Her voice suddenly softened.

"A truce? Sorry for ratting you out. But it's my job as a big brother to tease and torment you, I hope you know that. Like how it's your job as a little sister to annoy me. By the way, I think you should get a raise because you are doing a great job."

She giggled. "I forgive you."

"Good, now can we get out of the loo? How do you know Albus didn't make a number two on the same seat you are sitting on?"

Her face immediately paled. "You're disgusting!" She jumped off the toilet, grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room where Aunt Hermione was. "We made up," she told her.

"That's good." Then Aunt Hermione winked at me. It was a casual wink so Lily wouldn't notice, but it was there nonetheless.

"James, do you want to play Gobstones with me?" Lily asked enthusiastically. She was always enthusiastic.

"How about you ask Albus, Lily? He adores that game and would probably be mad if we played. Do you want to make Albus mad?" Lily shook her head. "Then go ask him. He'd be just green with envy if you played with anyone else but him."

She nodded her head eagerly and started leaving the room. "Oh, and Lily?" I called after her. Lily turned around to look at me. "He might say no, but he's just kidding. Don't stop pestering him until he plays with you. Okay?"

"Okay, James!" Then she skipped out of the room to go bother my brother. Boy was I genius or what? I sat down next to a chuckling aunt. She put her book down on the table next to her.

"I didn't know you were so clever," she proclaimed. "That was a good lie, I must say."

"After living with Lily for ten years, I've gotten quite good at making up excuses for not playing with her on the spot." She continued laughing and I asked her, "Where do you work? You've been my aunt for all these years and I still don't know what your job is."

"What made you ask me the question now?"

I shrugged. "Well you're taking time off work to watch us and I wanted to know what your job was. You've been working there a while haven't you?"

She nodded her head. "Well, I work for the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she said. "I've done a lot to improve house-elves lives. Soon I'm going to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Maybe I can stop some of those pureblood laws that are just absolutely ridiculous."

"Do you like your job?" I asked.

She nodded her head again as her answer. Of course Aunt Hermione would like hard word that helped creatures like house-elves and wizards/witches that weren't pureblood, like herself.

"For a boy who didn't think we could talk about anything together, you sure want to chat it up, don't you?" Who would have thought that Aunt Hermione would be pleasurable to talk to?

"What can I say Aunt Hermione? You're an acquired taste," I teased but was kind of serious at the same time.

With a roll of her eyes she replied, "You sound more and more like your Uncle Ron everyday. I swear, I think he's said that same exact sentence to me also. 'You're an acquired taste Miss Granger.'"

"You know, Mum says I'm like Uncle Ron a lot," I responded.

"Oh, trust me, you are. And you got all of his bad qualities," she said with a smile so I would know that she was just fooling around.

My eyes roamed around the room. The floor was wooden with a rug on it. Besides the couch and table, the only other furniture was a simple red chair. There were four paintings on the wall. Personally, my favorite was the one of a beautiful church, but that was just my opinion. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron weren't poor, but they certainly weren't rich. I guess they were just average. Not to sound like a cocky jerk, but my family had a good amount of money because my dad inherited tons from his dad and godfather.

"Do you like the house?" my aunt asked me seriously. I nodded my head. "Why?"

"It's cozy. I hate huge houses with tons of decorations. So does Dad, which is why Mum keeps our house simple," I replied.

She gave me a small smile. "Your uncle hates how our home isn't that big and opulent. Hated not having much money during his childhood and is always making sure our kids don't have to go through that. Not just with the house but with everything. Your mum may tease you about being like your Uncle Ron, but it's not a bad thing. I'm going to tease you about it too, but just remember how he's always trying to better his family. That family includes you too. So, it's a good thing to be like your uncle. Well, not all the time but generally speaking it's a good thing."

"Wow, I never thought of him that way. You know, with working a lot so his family has more than he did. He's a cooler guy than I thought."

Aunt Hermione laughed. "No one thinks of him like that except me, which is why I'm the only woman that could bear being married to a git like him."

Both of us started cracking up. "I didn't know you could be funny. I always thought you were just serious and strict."

She shrugged. "I have many layers kid," she said with a wink.


	20. Albus 20

**So, this chapter should be fun. I wasn't happy with the past two so I'll make up for it with this one. Notice the bet in this chapter is like a bet in an earlier chapter… Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

We were sitting at the Gryffindor table watching the Sorting. Finally, we weren't first years! I didn't really pay attention until the last name was called which was Ellen Wood.

Ellen Wood was obviously Oliver Wood's daughter, so I HAD to pay attention. I mean, this girl could be the next big Quidditch superstar if she had half her dad's talent.

The young girl looked nervous. Her nice wavy brown hair was tied in a ponytail. When the Hat went on her head it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" My thoughts on her future Quidditch career spun around in my head.

Speaking of Quidditch, this would be my first try out this year. And I hoped that it would be the year I would make it.

"I think it would be funny if Ellen was just absolutely terrible at Quidditch, considering her father's so good," Freddie chuckled after taking a bite of his dinner.

"That would be terrible!" Rose exclaimed. "What if her father was mad that she was bad? Did you ever think of that?"

"Did you ever stop thinking?" he quipped.

Rose glared at me and continued eating her dinner.

I took a bite of my mashed potatoes and looked at all the first years. Did I mention how happy I was that I wasn't a first year anymore?

Across the room I saw Filch staring at Freddie with hate in his eyes. That's correct ladies and gentlemen when I say that Mrs. Norris still had a pink tail. Freddie really did the research because even McGonagall couldn't change it back to normal.

"Freddie, have you noticed how Filch won't stop staring at you? It's quite scary actually," I said.

My cousin nodded with a huge, goofy grin on his face. "I know and I am very proud of my accomplishment. Do you know how proud Dad is? Mum's bloody pissed, but Dad now considers me a rival. It's bloody fantastic." Rose's glare grew even harder. Freddie stuck his tongue out at her and continued his grin. "Rosie, do you need surgery to get that stick out your arse?"

"Frederick, of all the things you could do with that wonderful brain of yours, you decided to dye Mrs. Norris' tail pink? OF ALL THE THINGS!" she yelled. Freddie's grin faded.

"You're right, Rose. Next time I'll think of something better, I promise you that at least."

She rolled her eyes at him and let out an exasperated breath.

Mackenzie commented, "It was funny, Rose. I mean, no one likes Filch so you can't really feel bad for him."

Freddie was our best friend, but in Rose's eyes that didn't excuse him for acting like a moron, at all. Actually, being her friend made him have to act better than he usually did.

"Mackenzie, I will ignore that comment," Rose declared with a sadistic smile. "Now, what else is new with you guys?"

!!

I ran into the common room, sprinting at full force. I had to tell everyone the good news.

"Dungbomb," I told the Fat Lady. "And let me in quick!" She obliged, surprisingly, and I yelled to everyone, "I MADE THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

My only friend in there was Mackenzie who quickly jumped out of her seat to congratulate me. "Really? As Seeker?"

"Yes! Isn't it awesome? I'm the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! And I beat some good people, Mack. Not to brag or anything," I replied with a joking smirk.

She gave me a tight hug. "Congratulations. This is awesome! Did Freddie make it?"

"Yeah, not half as excited as me but excited all the same," I responded while letting go of her tight grip.

"Where is he?"

"…I actually have no idea. I just sort of ran off to tell you." I noticed everyone in the common room was staring at me for my loud outburst. "And I apparently told the whole common room."

Elden was sitting in a chair next to Sam. "Good job, Al!" he called to me.

Sam nodded his head. "So Albus, you're an official Quidditch stud. Hope you remember us little people. Well, you'll always remember me because I'm a stud too. I meant more like remember your big brother."

I laughed loudly. "Thanks, you guys. And I'll try NOT to remember him, Sam."

Sam grinned, nodded his head, and mumbled something like "Good man." I turned my attention back to Mackenzie.

"Wow, this is so exciting! I didn't even bother trying out because I figured I wasn't good enough. Maybe next year, eh?" she told me.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. Mackenzie was decent, not good like me and Freddie, but decent nonetheless.

"If I ever write a book when I get older, it'd be about the main character, me, and how he made the sports team even though the odds were against him. And one of his best mates made it too," I said with a smile.

I may have sounded cocky, but I didn't care. I was just so glad I made the team! It really was an honor especially as a second year. Even though my dad made it his first, but he's Harry freaking Potter. His son can't even compare to him. Not in the least bit.

"Glad you're happy," Mackenzie replied. She grabbed my hand and sat down with me on the couch. "Okay, even if you become a Quidditch stud like Sam says, you'll still be my best friend? And don't lie to me either. If you plan on ditching me, just say so Albus Potter," she said.

"Mack, why would I ever do that? Come on now. You know me better than that," I defended myself. "And it's not IF, it's WHEN," I teased. "No, I'm just kidding. It's only if and at least I know it. Maybe Freddie will become the Quidditch stud. You never know. Some girls already fancy Freddie."

Speak of the devil, Freddie casually walked into the room at that moment. "Orabella wanted to properly congratulate me for my accomplishment." He shrugged and sat down as if that explained everything he was doing for the past twenty minutes.

"How did she congratulate you?" Mackenzie asked tentatively. I think only half of her wanted to know the answer to that question. Orabella had a HUGE crush on Freddie. I mean enormous, gigantic, and colossal all rolled up together into a crush.

"She hugged me for like ten minutes then kissed me on the cheek. That's all," he replied. "Not like we made out or anything."

"Aw, that's so cute," Mackenzie responded with a smile. Freddie rolled his eyes and she continued to say, "Why don't you like her? Orabella's a very nice girl. Just because she has acne doesn't mean it won't go away someday."

"You're right, Orabella IS a nice girl, but I do not like nice girls in case you haven't noticed." He was obviously referencing to his crush on Selena. He took a seat in a chair near us. "Orabella's a good friend, but she is just not my type, Mack. Sorry to disappoint you, but Selena's the only one for me."

"Like you and her will ever go out." Mackenzie laughed. "I'd bet anything on it." Oh, no.

"Is that an empty threat or are you for real, Thomas?" Freddie leaned closer to her with a large smile plastered on his face. "Because I'll take you up on a bet if you're up to it."

Mackenzie bit her bottom lip. "What are the specific conditions?" She looked hesitant but I knew she wouldn't back out. "How about if you get Selena to fancy you by the time we graduate you win, but if she doesn't fancy you, I win. Does that sound fair to you? It sounds great for me because I know she'll never fancy you."

Freddie nodded. "All right, if I win you will buy me any pranking supplies I need. And I mean for life, Mackenzie. If you win…well, what do you want? Something fun, I hope."

Mackenzie shrugged. "Buy me an unlimited supply of books. Does that sound fair to you?"

"It's not juicy enough. We need something to lose also. Okay, loser also has to ask Grandmum about birth control at the graduation party. Deal?" He stuck his hand out. I laughed at just picturing one of them asking poor Grandmum about birth control. She'd have a cow!

She nodded her head confidently. "I know I'll win, so I have nothing to lose."

Then she shook his hand and the deal was set in stone. See, Freddie has a photographic memory and would never forget this bet. Even if he lost he'd still remember this exact moment.

Lacey Lawson approached me with an amused expression on her face. Lacey was a year ahead of me and was very pretty. And she was also really likeable which is why a lot of guys fancied her.

"I heard you made the Quidditch team, Albus! Congratulations! You too, Freddie!"

Her long dark blonde hair was running down her back. Most guys would be intimidated by Lacey if she didn't have one big fault…she was a total klutz. I don't know how many times she had fallen down the stairs last year and I really did not want to know the answer either…

"Thanks, Lacey," I replied. Freddie mimicked my response and she sat down near us. While she was about to sit down her butt fell off the chair and she landed on the ground with a big _oof_.

"Wow, that was just not graceful," she muttered while picking herself up.

"We didn't see a thing," Mackenzie told her with a smile. Lacey smiled back and sat firmly on the chair. Freddie mouthed to Mackenzie _Yes we did_ and thankfully Lacey didn't notice him.

"You'll love the Quidditch team," Lacey said to me. "You're Keeper, right, Freddie?" She looked at him with mystery in her eyes.

Freddie nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. I'm the one and only."

Lacey turned back towards me. I guess she felt uncomfortable around Freddie, for Merlin knows why. He wasn't exactly an intimidating guy.

"Scorpius Malfoy is the Seeker for Slytherin. Do you like him?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "He's an okay bloke. Rose hates him though. I don't really know why, but I try not to question her. I love her, but sometimes her logic just does not make sense."

Lacey sat back comfortably in her chair. "I've heard her yell at him quite a few times. And by that I mean a lot of times."

My eyes bulged out of my sockets. "You've heard them? Damn, I knew they were loud but not THAT loud." Then I started laughing. "Little Miss Rose has bad manners. She'd love to hear this."

"Why do they fight? All the times anyone has heard them fight-and trust me it's a lot of people-it was over absolutely nothing. And I'm not even exaggerating. It was over the most stupid things."

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I mean, of all the dirty low life Slytherins she could hate, she hates the one that's really not a bad guy. It makes no sense whatsoever."

"Did you ever think she fancies him?"

Mackenzie cut in, "Yes. Quite a few times, actually. I don't know anymore, their fights are getting way more intense this year. Did you know that their partners again for Potions? Rose almost hexed him when she found out."

"Okay, maybe I was wrong," Lacey chuckled. "Girls usually don't hex the guys they fancy."

"You never met Rose's mother," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Lacey asked, leaning her head closer to mine so she could hear better.

"Oh, nothing," I told her and we continued our conversation as normal people would. Because we're pretty close to normal but not exactly there.


	21. Rose 21

**I think the classification of this story is a coming of age. Just a thought for you all. Rate, please! Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I do not own HP, just this plot.**

I sat in Potions, patiently waiting for Professor Kim to show up. Okay, not patiently. How could I be patient with Scorpius there to annoy me?

"How is it that your cousins, specifically Freddie and Al, are cool and you're not?" Scorpius questioned with a smirk on his face.

"What I want to know is how we got paired as partners two years in a row? It's just not fair!"

"You didn't notice how this year she paired people up by intelligence level? We're the same level so we got paired together," he said in a duh tone of voice.

"Did you notice how aggravating you are?"

"Oh, bugger off," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Scorpius Malfoy, what was there to say about him? Besides the obvious fact that I always hoped he'd rot in hell. He was so bloody aggravating.

That year Scorpius was in my Potions and Charms class. He didn't bug me in Charms but in Potions…that was a totally different story. Scorpius loved to make my life miserable. Nice kid, huh?

He looked closely at my face. Why was he staring at me? Was there something wrong with my hair? "What are you looking at?"

Scorpius looked away, obviously irritated that I caught him looking at me. "I just couldn't stop staring at that bush on the top of your head. You should shave it off. It's really disruptive for the whole class. And it's so hideous it might just blind someone."

Anger boiled inside of me. You could make fun of me for most things and I would blow it off but NOT my hair. I was extra sensitive about it. It wasn't that bushy, but I still hated it when people ever mentioned that it was on the bushier side.

"You did not just say that." I glared at him, daring him to challenge me.

"Actually, I think I did," he challenged.

My face grew red, my pulse sped up, and I started tapping the desk with my fingers. Oh, he deserves this, I thought.

"Tell me my hair's brushy one more time and see what happens," I dared him. Would he accept my bait?

"Your. Hair. Is. Bushy," he said carefully, enunciating every single word to make sure I could hear him properly. Oh, yeah, he accepted it.

My hand connected with his face. That's right, I slapped him. He deserved it! No one, and I mean no one, insults my hair. It's a rule that no one can break. Not even my best friends and especially not my most hated enemy. My only enemy! His jaw fell to the floor.

The room saw me slap him and was dead silent. Professor Kim decided to walk in at that exact moment and saw everyone in the room staring at Scorpius and me. Then she noticed the mark on his face and just connected the dots.

"What is going on here?" she asked with worry laced in her voice.

Nobody said anything, they just kept staring me and Scorpius. Professor Kim walked to our table. If I was a model, I would say she had a fierce walk.

"Ms. Weasley, answer me honestly. Did you hit Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius glanced towards me. His face looked extremely pale, well paler than normal.

I nodded my head at Professor Kim. "Yes, Ma'am."

"OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled. I had never heard Professor Kim yell before and to see such a little woman doing it was…scary. "I HAVE ZERO TOLERANCE FOR HITTING IN THIS CLASS, ROSE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! WAIT OUTSIDE UNTIL THE PERIOD'S OVER AND I CAN THINK OF A PROPER PUNISHMENT!"

I picked up my books and walked out into the hall quietly. Damn you, Scorpius Malfoy.

!!

"Wow, I still can't believe you hit him. I know you two have your problems but you actually _hit_ him," Freddie commented at dinner that night.

"Stop saying it like I'm a bad person! He pushed my last buttons and got what has been long overdue to him," I defended myself. I was upset that I got kicked out of class, but honestly hitting him felt so….exhilarating. Yeah, that was the word. It felt fantastic and I didn't regret it at the time.

"Losing your cool is something you've been doing a lot lately," Al replied looking at me with caution. I guess he didn't want me to blow up at him too.

"Well, I'm an emotional person, so shut up!" I exclaimed. Okay, he was right. I was losing my cool a lot and I was totally an emotional wreck. So sue me. My hormones were haywire.

"Okay, calm down, Carrie," Freddie responded. During the summer Freddie had watched a lot of Muggle films and liked making references to them. Obviously he meant I was going crazy like the girl Carrie from the movie Carrie.

"I am not Carrie!" I shouted. Freddie threw his hands up in defeat and smiled.

"Whatever you say," he proclaimed still continuing to smile. "But I wouldn't be surprised if you kill us all in Potions next time we have class. Considering if Scorpius pours a pig's blood on you. And trust me, pig's blood does not look good with red hair like ours. It clashes too much." He said the last sentence in his gay voice.

"I told you to shut up, Freddie, or I WILL go Carrie on you. Don't push me today."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his plate. "Man, I love chicken. It is by far my favorite food ever. It's just so delicious."

Mackenzie laughed at Freddie's random declaration and then asked me, "So, what's your punishment?"

"I have detention for a month. She wasn't lying. She really does have no tolerance for students hitting other students. Or anybody hitting anybody for that matter," I answered. "But it was worth it to see that sleaze ball squirm."

"Why do you even hate him?" Freddie questioned. "Scorpius is my friend and you shouldn't have slapped him."

"How are you taking his side? You know how much he annoys me!" I must have really been in a bad mood that day because at that moment I wanted to throw my drink in Freddie's face. I swear I'm not crazy! People should know not to get on my nerves though...

"Rose, just because you hate him doesn't mean we all have to." He looked at Mackenzie and Al. "Right, guys?"

Mackenzie nodded her head. "He's right, Rose, and you know it."

Al looked down at the table. "I don't see what's so wrong with Scorpius," was all he said. Then he looked me in the eyes and shrugged.

"You guys are my best friends and best friends take each other's side no matter what happens. Why aren't you taking my side?"

"Because you're wrong!" Freddie exclaimed. "There I said it. You're wrong! You are my friend so I hope you don't take it personally when I say this, but you are wrong about him. And you're definitely wrong about slapping him."

"Freddie, you were the one that was laughing about it!"

He took a bite of his chicken then said, "It is funny how you lost control, but come on. At least admit it wasn't right to slap him."

"It's weird because your mum slapped his dad back in the day and you just did the same," Albus responded.

Eddie Parkin approached me carefully. Eddie has a round belly and just extra fat on his body all around. Naturally he was kindhearted, I knew that but he always came off really negative. He was also in my year and in Gryffindor.

"What happened after Potions today?" He sat down in the empty seat right by me.

I shook my head. "I don't really want to talk about it, Eddie. Let's just say I have a lot of detentions."

He nodded his head solemnly. "I don't like Scorpius or any Slytherin for that matter. I'm glad you slapped him."

"At least one person is on my side." I glared at my friends and they all turned away from me so they couldn't look me in the eyes.

Eddie smiled at me. Usually he never smiled, but when he did it was spectacular. It was a shame he was always so damn negative because he would probably be a good friend to me otherwise. Negative people just don't mix well with me though. Well, most of the time.

"All right, I'll talk to you later, Rose." He nodded at the other three and walked towards his end of the table. Eddie didn't have many friends even, though he was genuinely nice. Kids just found him to be weird which was a shame.

Mackenzie sighed. "He's nice but misunderstood." Just like Mackenzie to say that. She always understood the misunderstood. That's why she was so special to me, I guess. And the fact that she was one of the few girl friends that I had.

I thought about all the misunderstood people I knew. My brother, Hugo, being one of them. He was neurotic and kids his age thought he was weird. Instead of messing around all the time, he did things productive like build robots. It was a new Muggle thing where kids could build small robots and they were pretty cool. Even though the kids who live near us don't think so and found it geeky that Hugo liked them. Whatever, Hugo was brilliant and they weren't. Who cared what they thought, anyway? That's what I always told him.

"Eddie kinda freaks me out," Freddie admitted. "He just always has an empty expression."

"He's nice on the inside and that's what counts," I told him.

"Kinda like Scorpius?" Freddie suggested with a smirk.

"Actually, nothing like Scorpius."


	22. Freddie 22

**This is a review friendly place people. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling, good for you J.K.!**

"I can't believe Victoire and Teddy are married!" Rose exclaimed while staring up into the sky. We were in my favorite class, Astronomy.

"Now he's officially part of the family," Albus declared happily. "He basically was before, but now it's official."

I nodded my head. "Teddy's a cool guy."

I wasn't lying when I said that. Teddy was one of the funniest most interesting people I ever met. Dad tells me the humor is from his mum and his intellect is from his dad. I always wish I had met them but…you know.

"Why did they elope? I'm just so angry that we all missed the wedding," Rose said. "It would have been so spectacular."

My gaze turned towards the sky. It was filled with beautiful, sparkling stars. I was in awe. Could there be anything more wonderful and spectacular than this? If there was, I wanted to find it. Maybe I'm the only guy who feels like that though. I've never heard any of my guy friends talking about their appreciation for true beauty, so I have no idea if I'm strange or something. Maybe I'm just extra sensitive even though I didn't act it.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" Mackenzie asked me. I looked at her face which was filled with concern. I must've been spaced out for a while for her to show that much concern.

"Surely, Mack," I replied. "Why are you worrying about me, Missy? Fill out your chart before you get into trouble!"

Our assignment for the class was to look in our telescope and find as many constellations as we could. So far I had found only one. Wow, wasn't I on a roll? Anyway the sky astounded me. Especially the night sky which is probably why I love Astronomy with a sincere passion.

"Gosh, our cousin Victoire is a married woman now. This is unbelievable!" Rose was really excited for our cousin. She loved weddings.

Back to talking about Astronomy. Mackenzie loves the subject too. From the moment I met her I noticed something spiritual about her and the sky brought it out.

Mackenzie was happily looking for another constellation. She looked briefly at me with her mysterious brown eyes. Her eyes were so secretive. I always wondered what exactly she was hiding behind them.

"Victoire is really nice," Mackenzie proclaimed to Rose finally.

Rose nodded her head. "She really is. Victoire and Lily are my only girl cousins, so I have to stay on their good sides."

"Oh, my Merlin, you're right. I didn't realize how few of the real Weasleys were actually girls," Albus said.

"Yeah, it's just Aunt Ginny, who is now a Potter, Victoire, Rose, and Lily, who is also a Potter," I replied knowingly. "The rest of the women were just married into the family."

"Being a Potter rocks," Albus responded with a smile. "We're just majorly cool."

"You won't think that when people start calling you Pothead," I retorted. "And is majorly even a word? Learn some grammar, Albus Pothead."

We all laughed except Mackenzie.

"What's a pothead?" she asked innocently. I loved how naïve she could be sometimes.

I laughed loudly. "Oh, how I love your true innocence, Mack. You crack me up, I hope you know that. Never change or I won't have someone to laugh at anymore," I told her.

She nodded her head and looked into her telescope. Quickly, she stopped looking in the telescope to look at me. "Seriously though, what's a pothead?"

#

While walking into the library, I noticed Selena sitting at a table studying…alone. A perfect chance for me to hit on her!

"Selena," I greeted her while taking an empty seat. "Don't you look just ravishing this day?" Oh, how Selena Goyle loved to mess with me and I in return. The ever so lovely daughter of Gregory and Isabelle Goyle hated me but let me remind you the feeling wasn't mutual. For me, it was love at first sight. I could have married her right then, at the ripe old age of eleven!

"Shut up," she barked.

"What are you studying for?" Her eyes still remained on the page she was reading. Finally, she tore them away to glance at me.

"I'm studying for Sullivan's class. I hate Transfiguration though."

Selena picked up a pen sitting by her book. She then started copying down some notes-I assume-in a blue copybook.

My breath caught in my throat. Selena was absolutely gorgeous and she knew it. Her eyes sparkled like the stars I was studying the night before. Maybe she was the one thing that was more wonderful and spectacular than the sky and the gems that filled it…too bad I'd never have the chance to find out.

"Stop staring at me!" she ordered. "You're giving me the hebee jebees."

A smile spread across my face. "Do I make you nervous, Selena Goyle? Dare I say it, do I intimidate you? Who could ever intimidate THE Selena Goyle? Amazing," I proclaimed.

She laughed abruptly. "You, intimidate me? Never, not in a million years, Frederick Weasley."

"Frederick? You got some nerve girl. But I think I do intimidate you. I think I intimidate you a lot." I knew I was pushing it with that comment but I couldn't help myself.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Frederick."

"You are just too cute," I responded, knowing full well that calling her cute would annoy her beyond all measure. She liked it when people thought she was attractive, just not me.

"Ew, don't tell me that. Keep your perv thoughts to yourself," she snapped. I told you.

My Gryffindor courage took its course. "Do you fancy anyone?" I asked bluntly. There, I took a chance! The worst she could say now is yes and that it's not me. Not THAT bad.

Selena slammed her book shut. "Obviously I won't be getting any studying done. And for your information, I fancy Sergio Edwin and he fancies me back." Well, crash and burn on that one.

"Isn't he in his fourth year?" I questioned. "He's a bit too old for a young lady like you. You should be with someone your own age." Like me, but I didn't say that out loud.

She nodded her head. "Isn't that impressive for me, eh?"

She finally smiled and it killed me because the only time she smiled around me was when she was talking about another guy. She really knew how to knock a guy on his arse, didn't she? Selena could probably take the most arrogant son of a bitch alive and turn him into a blubbering fool.

"Are you two going out?" I knew I was bugging her, but I didn't care. I needed real information about her. More than I already had anyway which was mostly gossip.

"Not yet. I'm sure we will eventually. Why do you even care, Mr. Nosy?" she asked.

"How can you be so sure you'll go out?" I ignored her question and raised my eyebrows at her. Girls loved my raised eyebrows. Well…most of them anyway. And the rest were just crazy not to love them!

"Yes I'm sure now will you shut the hell up!" I guess Selena was one of the crazy ones.

"Bossy, aren't you?" Yeah…Selena was probably the second bossiest person I ever met. Rose was still number one. I don't think anyone could ever beat her in a billion years. She was the reigning champ.

"Only to you. You should really feel special," she quipped.

Raymond walked into the library at that moment and waved at me. Selena cringed a little as he started walking towards us. Two Gryffindors at one small table was a lot for one Slytherin to handle.

He sat down in a chair next to Selena. "How's it going, Freddie?" Ray looked at the girl next to him. "And you're Selena, correct me if I'm wrong."

She didn't answer him. Instead she opened her book and started reading Merlin knows what. How could she be rude to such a caring person like Ray?

"Okay then," Ray mumbled.

"That was rude, Selena," I told her honestly. "You should at least say hello to Ray. I mean it is the polite thing to do. Don't you think so? Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?" Okay, I teased her a little bit.

Selena looked towards Ray and plastered on a fake smile. "Hi, Ray." Then she started reading again.

"Well, that was much better," I replied sarcastically.

"Then what's a proper greeting?" She looked up from her book again. "Throwing him on the floor and having my way with him? That will go over well with Madam Prince."

"I wouldn't mind that." Ray smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, you know what I meant, Selena. And the only person you should be greeting like that is me and me alone."

Seductively she leaned closer to me and licked her lips. "Oh, really?" This girl was good.

Gulp, was all I could hear. I knew she was messing with me, but the false hope that something could go on between Selena and me was enough to make my heart pound so hard someone could hear it from a mile away.

"Maybe I could agree to that," she whispered in my ear. Okay, she was really damn good. Really, really, really good. I could feel a bulge in my pants and I was quickly embarrassed.

"Really?" Would she notice the effect she had on me? The very embarrassing effect.

She laughed so hard that eventually she snorted. "Oh, hell no." She looked under the table and noticed the bulge. "I was right, you are a total pervert."


	23. Scorpius 23

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Well, this is the first match of the quidditch season and I decided to do it in a Slytherin's point of view! Disclaimer: I do not own HP. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just my plot. **

My mother, father, and grandparents approached me before the big game. By grandparents, I mean all of them. Lucius, Narcissa, Nargilia, and Uqu were all there. Nargilia is my mother's mother and Uqu is her father.

Mum gave me a huge hug. "Good luck, sweetie!"

Dad nodded his head. "Make me proud."

He wasn't the type for open affection. I knew he was already proud of me though. I made Seeker my second year without any outside help. To be honest, he only made it his second year because his dad bought brooms for the whole team. I made it on pure talent.

My grandfather, Lucius, said, "As long as you beat Potter, I'll be happy."

Oh, yeah, did I mention the game was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor?

"I really have to go, guys! The team's waiting for me." With that, I ran off to join the Slytherin team. We were allowed a few minutes to visit our family before every game.

While walking up to where my teammates were huddled, I saw the Gryffindor team on the other side of the pitch. Albus especially stood out because he looked so nervous. His hands were shaking and his face looked like death. Pressure, much?

Before long, the game started. Kids were flying everywhere but I kept my eye out for the golden Snitch. Albus was a good guy, but I still had to win. I gotta look out for number one after all.

The voice announcer said, "And Barry Theodore has smashed Freddie Weasley in the stomach with a Bludger!" I looked over at the Gryffindor goal posts and noticed Freddie clutching his stomach, looking like he was in deep pain.

"The question every Gryffindor has on their mind is: will he make it?" Freddie nodded his head and gave everyone a thumbs up. He was in it for the long haul.

"And the Gryffindor Keeper is still playing! What a catch!"

Who was the announcer anyway? Oh, well, I'd figure that out later. It was a boy and he seemed to be against Slytherin. He could be from any of the other three houses. Everyone hates Slytherin.

My eyes glazed over the pitch again. Where the hell was the bloody thing? After what seemed like a century I saw it.

"Scorpius Malfoy has spotted the golden Snitch!" the announcer exclaimed. "And Albus Potter is following him for the chase."

Wind blew in my face. The chase was exhilarating! And the best part is I was ahead in it.

"Malfoy seems to be taking the lead, but Potter is gaining speed. Will he keep the lead?"

I sure hoped so. I'm sure Albus wanted to win, but I'm positive he didn't want this half as much as me. There was no way.

The Snitch led me above the stands of people. Everyone o-ed and a-ed at the sight of Albus and me flying above them. If I was in the stands I probably would have too.

Then the Snitch led us low to the ground. I was getting so close to it, I could almost taste it! I heard the cheers around me and that just made me more motivated. Could I actually win the game for Slytherin? So far the score was 70-50 Gryffindor.

As I neared the beautiful Snitch, I reached my hand out for it. So close! Just a bit farther and-

"Albus Potter has snatched the Snitch from under Malfoy's nose! Gryffindor wins the match!" the announcer exclaimed. I felt like a part of me died right there.

And I lost. He flew past me and grabbed it, literally, right from under my nose. How did I lose? I was so close! It just wasn't fair. This was my game! I spotted it first and I should have won. Everyone in Slytherin would hate me for losing! Especially to Gryffindor. Oh, I was dead.

I got off my broom and trudged to the locker rooms. My body was exhausted and defeated. All I could think was that I lost. Did I even deserve to be on this Quidditch team?

Barry slapped me on the back of the head as he walked past me. "How could you lose, Malfoy? It seems all Malfoys lose to Potters." Then he stormed past me. Low-blow, Barry.

I rubbed the spot where he hit. Damn, Barry could really smack a guy. Probably would smack a girl, too, for that matter. Oh, wait, he did smack a girl. How could I forget? My dear friend, Sabina.

But, anyway, would EVERYONE try hitting me? Could my body take the endless beatings? Worry overrode the exhaustion I felt. I knew my face was pale from fear.

Selena and Sabina approached me from behind. "Sorry about your loss," Selena said.

Sabina nodded her head in agreement. "You were so close. We seriously thought you were going to catch it. That Potter's a sneaky bastard."

I had to laugh at the comment. I had to admit, Sabina knew how to make a person laugh at a terrible time.

"Yeah, I guess he is," I replied. Leave it to Selena and Sabina to cheer me up. That's probably why they're my best friends.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to your family?" Selena asked me while putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. I was so ashamed of my loss I couldn't even face them.

"My parents are here too, you know. They came all the way from Atherstone," Selena stated. Atherstone was the town in England she lived in with her family. "Dad wanted to check out the Quidditch team this year."

"I bet he's disappointed," I responded while shaking my head. "Man, I suck!"

"You do not suck. Potter just got lucky, that's all. You'll beat him next time." Sabina tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't really working. "Come on, you were doing great!"

"Did you notice the past tense in that sentence? I still lost," I grumbled. I absolutely and positively despised losing. Not just in Quidditch, in everything. It made me feel terrible.

"Stop sulking, it'll take you nowhere," Selena ordered. We finally reached the locker rooms and before we parted she said, "Look, just practice and I promise you'll win."

With a roll of the eyes I entered the locker room, took a shower, and anticipated the beatings I would get for losing. And for losing to Gryffindor at that!

#

The next day Mackenzie Thomas approached me at breakfast. Most people were still sleeping, since it was early in the morning, so we were part of the few who were in the Great Hall.

"Can I sit down?" she asked politely. She was always polite.

"It's a free country," I said with a shrug. She sat down next to me and smiled brightly. Why was she smiling? Couldn't she tell I was depressed and did not want to see happiness at that moment?

"All I wanted to tell you was that you did really good job yesterday. Albus only spotted the Snitch because of you and you did most of the chasing. All Albus had to do was chase you, which is a lot easier than a tiny Snitch. Even though I'm in Gryffindor and will probably get murdered for saying this, I just wanted to congratulate you," she told me.

"Are you serious? I LOST! WHY ARE YOU RUBBING IT IN?" I exploded. Okay, I was a bit sensitive that day.

"I'm congratulating you! Really, I'm not rubbing it in. I thought you did a truly great job yesterday. I heard that some Slytherins were giving you crap, and I'm sorry about that."

After taking a bite of my pancakes, I replied, "Yeah, they are. Tell Albus I said he did a good job." I was mad about losing but I wasn't petty enough to take it out on Albus. He did what he had to do and I respect that. At least he wasn't rubbing my loss in my face. He was too good for that type of behavior.

"That takes a lot for you to say. Good for you," Mackenzie declared.

I actually really liked Mackenzie. Hell, everyone liked Mackenzie. She had no quality that could make you truly hate her. She was a bit odd, but that just made her more interesting. And she was really nice. I don't think I'd ever date her because she's kind of chubby, but she is still a very cool person. Don't call me shallow! We just have no chemistry, that's all. I doubt she'd ever consider dating me either.

"Thanks, Mackenzie. Since we're up so early, want to eat breakfast with me? No one will bug us for it either."

She nodded her head. "That sounds lovely." She took a random plate and filled it up with food. "Anything new going on with you?" She poured syrup on her pancakes and smiled at me.

"Well, did you notice the bruise on my neck?" She gulped and nodded. "That's from the captain of the team. Very nice boy, I must say."

On the Slytherin team you got beat up for messing up, but if you did well you were treated like a king. It's a good system if you just didn't screw up.

"I'm so sorry," Mackenzie responded. "That's absolutely terrible."

I nodded my head. "It totally sucks. Does your team get this type of treatment?" She shook her head. "Wow, Slytherin is pretty hard core with their Quidditch. If I ever become captain, this tradition would end. My dad said he went through it too. How terrible is that?"

She nodded her head this time. "Totally ridiculous how they're still allowed to do that. I think that 'tradition' started in the early twentieth century."

Mackenzie knew a ton of weird facts like that.

"Word," I replied. For my birthday last year Selena got me a book on Muggle phrases as a joke. I actually really liked it and this was one of the phrases I learned.

Mackenzie raised one eyebrow. "Why did you just say word? That made no sense at all."

"It's a Muggle thing." I shrugged. "Anyway, how have you been? I haven't really talked to you in a while. Does this have anything to do with a certain someone named Rose Weasley?"

She shrugged. "I guess. It's not like she flat out tells us not to hang out with you, but she encourages it. What did you do to that girl? She treats no other person the same way she treats you, thank Merlin. You seem to bring out the worst in her."

I laughed loudly. I never thought about it that way, but I guess I did. She was ALWAYS mad when I was around. I didn't even have to talk to her and she would get angry.

"I don't even know anymore. Can't say I don't enjoy bugging her, but she takes it too personally," I proclaimed and then took a sip of my pumpkin juice. "Bloody crazy that one, I tell you. She is just bloody insane, always has been and always will be."

"Maybe you're exaggerating. She is kind of nuts, but you really bring it out of her."

We continued eating our breakfast in silence. The food at Hogwarts was great, especially their pancakes. Light and fluffy, just the way I like them. While I was enjoying my delicious pancakes Mackenzie noted-

"You're a really cool guy, but you treat Rose different than everyone else. Why is that?"

"What do you mean I treat her differently? I make fun of other people too. Not as much as her, but I certainly do," I declared.

Maybe Mackenzie was crazy, too…I didn't treat Rose in a special way! Or did I? She made a point. I never went out of my way to bug someone except Rose and I had no idea why.

"What makes Rose so special than the rest of us that you always go out of your way to annoy her? Or just to talk to her in general. You never do that for anyone else, Scorpius."

And the thing that scared me was, she was absolutely right. Rose was the only person I ever went out of my way for in my entire life…


	24. Sam 24

**Actually, veelas are supposed to only be women, but I changed that fact for the sake of this story, so don't complain about how my information is wrong. Please review, guys! You've been doing an awesome job so far. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be doing a fan fiction.**

Lisa Waldgrave approached me with a sly smile. I wondered what in the world was going on in her mind. Beside Lisa was her best friend Greta, a pleasant enough girl to be with. She was a Gryffindor in my year.

"Hi, Sam," Lisa greeted me while sitting down next to me. We were outside and I was by myself sitting under a tree. Why was I alone? Well, sometimes I just need some me time.

"Hey, Lisa," I said to her. I nodded my head at her friend. "Greta. How's it going you two?" Greta blushed furiously. She always thought I was extremely good-looking.

"It's going good," Lisa replied while sitting down next to me. I could tell Lisa liked me because what Lisa wanted, she made known and demanded for it. This statement especially applies to her love life. Did I like Lisa? Well, I wasn't sure yet.

"Yeah." Greta repeated Lisa's actions by sitting down.

"That's cool."

I gave them a large smile. Greta's cheeks blushed even more profusely. Girls loved my smile. Why was I so attractive? The veela rule doesn't work just for girls.

Yes, that's right. Boys could be part veela, also. Not full veela but part nonetheless. Of course we didn't attract men but women. Originally, we couldn't be part veela at all but with evolution that changed. Thank Merlin for that. I loved being considered attractive.

"So, I have a proposal to make," Lisa started. That girl refused to beat around the bush.

"And what is that?" I quirked one of my eyebrows.

She bit her lip and looked to be in deep thought about whether she should continue her proposal or stop while she was ahead.

"I think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend. It will be beneficially for both of us."

"Well, I know you'll be getting a great bloke, but what will I get out of this exchange?" I teased. I already knew what she was going to say, but I wanted her to admit to it. Someone should knock Lisa off her high horse every now and then. It was only right.

"You'll be getting a hot and older girlfriend. Who, not to mention, is pretty popular."

She was right. Lisa was all those things and more. I actually really liked hanging out with Lisa too. She was fun and exciting. So that's how I became Lisa Waldgrave's boyfriend.

&

At breakfast the next morning, Sabina Nott decided to start singing happy birthday.

"Whose birthday is it?" Elden asked curiously while looking over at the Slytherin table.

"No idea," James replied.

Then we heard 'happy birthday, dear Selena' in the song. So, it was Selena Goyle's birthday. I had a memory check of the date and confirmed it was October 9.

"Hey, at least Freddie knows Selena's birthday now," I commented to my friends. "He can buy her a gift next year now."

They all nodded their heads and we continued eating. My breakfast consisted of yogurt. I always liked yogurt a lot. Especially the strawberry kind. It was so magically delicious.

"I can't believe you're going out with Lisa Waldgrave," Ray declared. "She is a babe." Lisa was a mega babe.

With a nod of my head, I replied, "I know. And she's the one who asked me out! Can you believe that? And she's my first girlfriend ever. This situation bloody rocks."

James laughed loudly. He was happy I got a girlfriend, and a hot one at that. Sure we had our competition, but we still congratulated each other whenever the time comes.

"You can take her on Hogsmeade trips," James proclaimed with a large grin.

I nodded my head. Having a relationship would be good I figured. Girls would probably stop throwing themselves at me. Well, not stop, but it would slow down quite a bit.

Speak of the devil, Lisa started walking towards our table. Her slender figure moved gracefully amongst all the chatting students.

She sat down in the empty spot next to me. "Hey, Sam, what's up?" she asked casually. Lisa was smooth to say the least.

"Nothing," I replied. "How 'bout you?"

People in Gryffindor stared at us. It was a bit weird for a fifth year to be going out with a third year, but no one said anything. I think Lisa always enjoyed the younger boys. Hell, she fancied Freddie the year before! And he was only a first year at the time. I guess she liked being considered a boy's first girlfriend or something along those lines. Wow, how many boyfriends has she had? I knew for a fact it was pretty high, but I didn't know the exact number. I should have figured that out sometime or the other. I did have a right to know, after all.

"Well, I have Divination next. I can't believe Trelawney still teaches here. And why she happens to have taken the third, fifth, and seventh years for her classes this year instead of Firenze."

Deciding to ignore the fact that Lisa thought Firenze was hot, I said, "That sucks."

She nodded her head. "Tell me about it. Trelawney's already predicted five deaths in my class alone. I had her last year, too!" Lisa exclaimed, obviously frustrated at the teacher.

"Maybe you'll get Firenze next year," I suggested.

Okay, I wasn't very good at comforting people. Was that my fault? No, it was nobody's fault. It's just my nature.

"I guess. Well, I better go. I'll talk to you later." Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. The three boys surrounded me hooted and hollered, and Lisa quickly left.

"Nice, kissing you already and you haven't even been dating a day. You might hit second base soon if you keep this up," James joked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Shut up will you? You know, I've never kissed a girl on the lips before. Is that weird?"

James nodded his head. "It's very weird. No, I'm just kidding. I don't know if that's weird, but can we please change the subject? We're starting to sound like girls."

All of us instinctively cringed and let James change the subject.

"Anyway, I think it's time to pull a good prank. I feel like I haven't pulled one in ages," James proclaimed with a devilish grin.

Elden gave James an inquisitive look. "You pulled one last week, James…"

"And that, my friend, is way too long to wait to pull another prank. Who will join me?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Why not? It sounds fun."

The other two shook their heads, muttering something about how they couldn't afford another detention.

"Oh, you two are such pansies. At least Sam's a real friend. Any suggestions on what to do, Sammy boy?" James leaned closer towards me. He took pulling a prank very seriously.

"We should prank a teacher. We haven't done that yet this year and it's already October. That's kind of sad, James."

"Good idea. Which teacher should it be?" He lowered his voice in case one happened to walk by. It was the safe thing to do while planning a prank. Keep it on the down low, can't let anyone ruin it. Even the best prank can be mutilated by having the wrong person hear it.

"How about pranking Davidsen? I would love to see him flip out," I said. Images of Davidsen yelling and throwing a tantrum filled my thoughts. Nice.

"Great idea! We could set off dungbombs in his room!"

"No, we have to think bigger than that. I think I have a pretty good idea…" With that, I explained my great idea to James.

!!

A few days later we had Defence Against the Dark Arts and the prank would be put into effect. The idea of the prank was just to make Davidsen even crazier.

That year we had Defence with the Slytherins. I was sitting next to James and Yvonne Ivers, a Slytherin in my year. She wasn't that bad, but we usually didn't talk.

Davidsen walked into the room with a large grin plastered on his face. "Isn't it a lovely day, kids?"

No one responded out loud, just shrugged.

"I SAID, ISN'T IT A LOVELY DAY, KIDS!!" he shouted. We all replied enthusiastically about how it was an awesome day.

"That's much better. Now can you please open up your textbooks to page 53, and we'll get started," he stated while grabbing his textbook off his desk.

We all opened our textbooks, but I also got out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," I whispered and suddenly the textbook, that was in Davidsen's hands a moment prior, was high in the air.

"WHO IS DOING THIS? PUT DOWN THE BOOK, INSTANTLY!" he yelled. He sounded very angry. I noticed his wand was clearly on his desk, but he was too angry to think about getting his wand and simply putting the book down. No, Davidsen wanted revenge.

Quietly, I muttered the next spell. "Accio book." Then the book flew on my desk. Brilliant.

Davidsen stormed towards my desk. "It's you who's doing this, is it not?" I shrugged sheepishly.

"Sir, how could a third year know how to summon a book? It's near impossible. It would take months of practice, and do you think I'm that clever?"

The professor nodded his head. "That's very true. You would never be able to do this."

Then Davidsen walked away from my desk, I heard James mumble the next spell, "Impedimenta!" Davidsen stopped dead in his tracks, quickly realizing he was unable to move.

"What, why can't I move? This is another advanced spell! Who is doing this!?" he exclaimed. "Someone obviously clever but who is clever enough?" he mumbled to himself. Yeah…that was a bit weird. I knew he was crazy but I didn't know he talked to himself. I shuddered. Who could believe that McGonagall let this nut job actually teach here?

James then declared the next spell softly, "Tarantallegra!"

Davidsen started doing a crazy dance that he couldn't stop. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" he screamed. "STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS?" But James didn't stop. Davidsen kept on dancing.

My turn next. "Engorgio!"

Davidsen's head swelled up three times its normal size. And trust me, it wasn't small to begin with. Suddenly, he saw my wand under the table. Uh oh. I was caught.

"YOU!" He pointed at me. "YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS, LIKE I SAID!" I stopped the spell, and his head returned to a normal size. Normal was still pretty big for him though.

He ran at me. My Gryffindor courage remained with me and I didn't even cringe in my seat.

"Why did you do this, sir?" he asked in a low voice. The low voice was creepy, much worse than the yelling.

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug. "It was funny?"

James declared, "Don't blame just him! I was in on it too, sir. We were both doing the spells." Ah, good old James. He would never leave me hanging.

"Well, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, you two have detention with me for three weeks," Davidsen quipped.

Both of us nodded our heads and looked him straight in the eye. I guess he wasn't expecting that, because he then shouted, "DON'T LOOK ME IN THE EYES, BOYS! YOU SHOULD BE CRYING OR SOMETHING SIMILAR!"

We quickly darted our eyes to the books on our desks and Davidsen decided we had enough interruptions in one day. We were to continue the class like James and I never disturbed it at all. All in all, it was a very good week for me. I got a girlfriend and made Davidsen angry to a new degree.


	25. Albus 25

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week but I'll make it up to you by writing another chapter tomorrow and maybe putting it on the site. I don't know, we'll see what time permits. Disclaimer: HP is not mine**

Sam and I were walking to the Quidditch pitch together. He was going to help me practice. He said Gryffindor's team wouldn't suck if he could help it.

"How's your girlfriend, Lisa?" I asked as we strolled down the corridors together.

He smiled. "She's doing fine. We've been dating for a month now. Can you believe it? Time just flies by…" His smile grew even larger the more he spoke about his girlfriend.

"A month? You're getting pretty serious," I joked. "When's the wedding?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Albus."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say? I'm hilarious," I replied with fake cockiness. "I'm the quintessence of comedy." Sam stopped walking and looked at me like I was just stabbed in the heart. "What are you staring at?" I questioned while stopping with him.

"You've been hanging out with Rose too much. Do you even know what quintessence means?" I didn't even notice that I was starting to sound like Rose…oh dear Merlin! What was wrong with me?

"It means the best of the best. I'll just shut up right about now." We continued walking.

At that moment we were in the Entrance Hall. And approaching me was Aaron Eszes. To say the least, Aaron and I weren't friends. He was in the same year as me and was in Slytherin. He hated all Gryffindors and he took our house rivalry too much to the heart.

Aaron shoved me with his shoulder against mine. "Whoops," he snickered. I hated the little piss ant.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Very mature," I muttered to him snidely. Did he really have to do that just because I was in Gryffindor?

"What did you just say to me, Potter?"

"I said you were very mature." I shoved his shoulders, hard. Aaron shoved me back. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

"You want to go!" Aaron yelled.

Then he punched me in the nose. I heard it crack loudly. Shit. I punched him in the eye in retaliation. I was definitely on.

We were pushing, shoving, cursing, anything you can think of that happens in a good fight. Sam tried to pull us apart but I could tell it was only a half hearted attempt. Sam really just wanted to see me kick Aaron's arse.

The worst part of the fight was the fact that Aaron smelled so bad. And he always smelled terrible. Maybe that was a factor in why I hated him...

"Break it up!" I could feel someone tear me off of Aaron's body. It was Professor Indus.

Professor Indus was the Ancient Runes teacher. She was a tall, overweight woman. I didn't really know her so I had no idea if she was evil or nice or any other adjective to describe a person.

"What is going on here?" she demanded the information with authority dripping in her voice.

Both of us were breathing heavily as Professor Indus tried to keep us from tackling each other again. I bet you could hear me panting from a mile away. Hell, I bet my mother could hear me panting!

"It's nothing, Professor," Aaron declared.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Just boys being boys, that's all, nothing at all to worry about."

"That has got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard in my entire teaching career. Want to try again?"

I kept wondering how I went from talking about a cute Ravenclaw, Sam's girlfriend, to me talking like Rose now, to finally having a full out brawl with Aaron Eszes. Life is weird, to say the least.

Uriel Harkiss, a Hufflepuff in his first year, replied for us. "Aaron started the fight, Professor. He threw the first punch." I didn't even know Uriel was in the Entrance Hall at all.

"Why would you start a fight with Mr. Potter?" Professor Indus gave all her attention to the angry boy she held with her left arm.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. His brown hair, with a tint of red in it, covered his eyes. When he moved his hair to look at Indus properly I noticed the bruise I left on him. Nice.

"That is not a proper response, Mr. Eszes. Please, try again."

"I don't know why, Professor," he said. "We were just fooling around. It was nothing big, really."

"Just fooling around? It was nothing big? One of you could have been injured! Kids these days, they don't know what the hell is going on in the world." What did that comment mean?

In the corner of my eye I saw Sam covering his mouth, trying not to laugh hysterically. He didn't like Aaron all too much either.

"Mr. Eszes, go pay Professor McGonagall a little visit. And as for you, Mr. Potter." She looked at me with her steel blue eyes that were obviously filled with fury. "You may leave," she instructed.

After Aaron and Professor Indus left, Sam finally let out the laughter that he was trying so hard to contain. Not. He gave me a high five and yelled, "That fight was awesome! I didn't know you had it in you! Just, wow."

"Why did you even pretend to break it up?"

Sam shrugged. "I enjoyed it way too much to stop it. I just slowed it down a little. I ALWAYS enjoy a good fight. Plus, I didn't want you killing him. Your mum would go insane if that happened."

I didn't even want to imagine what my mother, Ginny Potter, would do if I got into really serious trouble. Probably kill me brutally. And I'm not even exaggerating. She would not only murder me, she'd probably mutilate my body also.

Elden jumped on me from behind. "I saw the end of the fight, good job!" He got off me and kept a wide smile on his face.

I smiled at the delightful teenager. "Thanks, mate. I didn't even know you were there…" I picked up my broomstick and realized that it had wound up thrown on the floor during the fight. Quietly, I apologized to the Firebolt for the inconsiderate act. My Firebolt was practically my baby.

"Of course I was routing for you," he said loyally. His black eyes danced with joy. That's right, Elden disliked Aaron also. I'm telling you, NO ONE LIKED AARON. And I mean no one. I'm guessing even his mother resented him a little. That was probably too mean, but Aaron was a hated guy.

"That's good to know," I responded. "You can be my hit man if I ever need one in the future. I can be the godfather then, like I've always wanted."

"More like you'll be his hit man," Sam laughed heartily. "Now are we going to go practice Quidditch or what!" he declared with enthusiasm.

"Let's roll," I proclaimed happily. After fighting Aaron and not even getting in trouble for it, I felt like I was on top of the world.

#

"Nice!" James exclaimed after I told him what happened with me and Aaron. You have no idea how many times I had explained that story to people. No idea.

We two brothers were hanging out on a hill on Hogwarts grounds. James stated that we have 'brother time' so he could get some juicy details about what really went down that day. He wanted real information from one of the fighters.

"Of course, I always knew you had it in you. I mean, with a brother like me you HAVE to have it in you!" my big brother replied with a large grin. I could tell he was really proud of me and that felt good.

Usually I would never admit this to anyone, but I always looked up to James. Well, I didn't look up to the fact that he had started liking manga that year, but nonetheless I respected and admired him. Would I ever tell him that? Hell no!

"You know how you'll really impress me? Tell me about your many girlfriends that I know you've been hiding from me."

"Come on, you know I haven't even kissed a girl yet!" I exclaimed angrily.

"When I was your age, I went to first base with Saba. It's okay if you move a little slower with girls. I mean, not all boys can be me." The last part was definitely a dig at my self esteem. That was a low blow, James.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the worst brother ever?" I asked him casually. "And I mean THE worst."

"Every single day," he quipped with a chuckle. "But I'm your big brother, it's in the rulebooks that I can not be nice to you. Sorry, it's a fact of life."

"James, there aren't any rulebooks to being a big brother and you know that."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And you're positive about that?"

I laughed loudly at his stupidity. "Yes, I'm positive about that. Why would there be rulebooks? I didn't get one for Lily."

"Yeah…that always was a bit odd that you never got one." James nodded his head solemnly. "Maybe you will one day."

"What are you talking about? THERE IS NO RULEBOOK!" I shouted. He was starting to frustrate me.

"Just because you never got one doesn't give you the right to dismiss the rulebook like it is garbage, Al."

He was too good of an actor sometimes. He sounded like he really believed there was an actual rulebook for being a big brother. But both of us knew there wasn't...right? That was total bull he was telling me. Yeah, it was...

"Seriously, stop making this crap up," I insisted. Soon he'd be making me believe him.

"I'm not making anything up!" He shook his hands violently in the air. "There. Is. A. Rulebook."

"Show me it then," I said.

"Well…I can't do that. Rule number one is you're not allowed to show the rulebook to anyone. And that includes family. Actually, I can show the rulebook to other brothers, but only if they have a rulebook themselves and obviously you don't have one."

"You can't be serious."

But he was.

"Oh, I am….Hey, Ray!"

Raymond Yates was walking towards us. His lean body was out of our uniform and into some more comfortable clothing. He greeted us with an eager smile.

"What's up with you two?" He sat down on the ground with us.

At that moment, Ray was wearing a Muggle T-shirt that showed off his muscular arms. I was extremely jealous, I had to admit. Ray worked out a lot and was probably the most muscular guy in Hogwarts and he was only thirteen. Insane, isn't it?

"Nothing, how 'bout you?" James asked.

"Well, I heard that Albus got in a wicked sweet fight with Aaron Eszes. I need some details, Al, don't leave me hanging," he answered.

And there goes another explanation of my story…


	26. Mackenzie 26

**Someone left a review asking why did Aaron and Albus fight instead of duel, but think about it. Albus was going to play Quidditch, why would he have his wand on him at the time? Easily he would have dropped it or it could have been broken. Just to clear that up for people. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I really wish it was, though.**

Albus, Rose, Freddie and I were sitting in the common room hanging out. I was reading a book, Albus and Rose were playing chess, and Freddie was….doing homework? When did Freddie willingly do his homework?

"Why are you doing your homework? That essay isn't due for another week," Albus reminded him, concern lacing his voice.

"I've suddenly taken an extreme interest in my studies," Freddie said.

"Really?" I pondered out loud, truly believing what he was saying.

Freddie looked up from his essay to glare at me. "Are you seriously that gullible?"

Okay, maybe I was. But did he have to use such a rough tone? He sounded like a grinch.

Looking down at my narrow feet, I responded, "Sorry." I gave in way too easily, especially to Freddie.

"What's up your butt, Freddie?" Rose questioned. "You're usually not this pissy and you're never this rude to Mackenzie. And I mean never."

Freddie glanced at me apologetically, and I looked at him with the kindest eyes I could muster. All was forgiven. I wasn't even mad to begin with though. Honestly, I don't think I could ever get mad at my best friend.

"I'm just in a bad mood because…" His eyes expressed his confusion. "My self esteem is just really down, that's all. I feel stupid and ugly all the time and I hate it. I totally and utterly hate feeling this way. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rose laughed. "Is that all? I thought there was something seriously wrong with you."

"THAT IS WRONG, ROSE!" he snapped in a loud, booming voice.

Rose immediately stopped laughing. "Hate to break it to you, but that's normal for any teenager. I feel like that sometimes. We all go through funks. Don't worry though, it'll pass," she explained.

Albus nodded his head. "That is pretty normal, mate. Not to make you feel less special or something but it is."

"Could you not take her side for once?" The question sounded innocent, but his tone said otherwise. "It just gets on my nerves how we're cousins too, but you never take my side. Why is that, Albus? Too scared to stand up to the big bad Rose Weasley?"

"Shut up, Freddie, before you say something you'll really regret," Rose warned him.

We all knew why Albus always took Rose's side. She was his favorite cousin and no matter how hard Freddie tried, that spot will never be filled by him.

"Yeah, listen to Rose. Shut the hell up," Albus said with a bite in his voice.

"I know you're not in a good mood, but that's no excuse to treat us like crap," Rose told him.

Freddie wasn't even speaking, but Albus and Rose wouldn't shut up.

"And I'm only taking Rose's side because she's right, Freddie," Albus added to their never ending rant. I'm cutting out parts of it because it would bore you to death.

"Don't you agree with us, Mackenzie?" Why did they have to bring me into it? Thankfully, Freddie pointed that out by saying-

"Why are you involving poor Mackenzie? Leave the innocent one out of this," Freddie spoke for me.

"Let her answer the damn question," Albus demanded.

Rose got up from her seat on a chair in front of the chess table to sit on the couch with me. "Well?" She took my book out of my hands and put it on a nearby table. Couldn't she just leave me alone when it came to confrontation? Especially when she wanted me to take sides against Freddie!

"Go ahead, Mack. Tell Freddie that this isn't the first time he's been acting like a total arse. It's been going on all week," Albus added. Oh, why was he pressuring me too!

I didn't say a word. Freddie had been acting like a jerk, but I couldn't betray him! He looked at me for my response as well, but he didn't look like Albus and Rose did. Rose and Albus looked like they were interrogating me. Freddie looked like he just wanted an honest answer. I felt bad for him. Everyone has their bad days. Rose and Albus were exploiting his. Should I tell the truth or lie and make him feel better?

"Are you going to keep us waiting all day, Mackenzie?" Rose drummed her fingernails on the couch. I never noticed before how clean they always were…but back to the subject! Man, I should really start filing mine more-

"You know what? I'm leaving. Talk to you arseholes later," Freddie informed us and started towards the door.

"Wait!" I was too late to stop him. He was already out of the common room and Merlin knows where.

My attention turned towards Rose and Albus. "Why couldn't you two just leave him alone? Everyone has bad days! Why couldn't you just shut the hell up!"

"Mackenzie, he started it. We were just telling him to stop acting like an arse," Albus said, trying to defend his actions.

I got up from my spot on the couch. I had to comfort Freddie. When I feel down on myself, the last thing I want is to be alone and to be sulking.

"Where are you going, Mackenzie?" Albus asked.

Already I was out the door before I could answer him. If I was Freddie, where would I go when I was really pissed off?

While thinking in the corridor, Sheldon Walker was walking past me. Sheldon and I were pretty good acquaintances, and I thought he was a nice boy. He was a year older than me and in Hufflepuff.

Sheldon was one of the whitest people I had ever met in my entire life. His skin was just so pale! He was also a very interesting person to talk to and was best friends with Lisa Waldgrave, Sam's girlfriend.

I'm pretty sure that Lisa and Sheldon grew up in the same town and I always thought they'd be boyfriend and girlfriend. EVERYONE thought they'd be boyfriend and girlfriend. They were those flirty types of best friends.

"Hey, Mackenzie," he greeted me.

"Hi, Sheldon. Have you seen Freddie around?" I bit my lip in concentration. Where would Freddie be? I really hoped Sheldon would know. He was my only hope.

My savior nodded his head. "I just saw him walking towards the library. And he was booking it, too. Wonder why he was in such a hurry…"

Enthusiastically, I nodded my head. "Thanks, Sheldon!" I ran towards the library and gave Sheldon a wave of goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him wave back.

When I reached the library, I saw Freddie sitting a table by himself reading a book. I sat down at the table with him.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

Man, he was miserable-looking. His face was solemn and his eyes were full of averse. Towards what? I had absolutely no bloody idea.

All I could think of to make him feel better was to give him a hug. So that's what I did. I got up from my chair and put my arms around him in a motherly way. I think Freddie is the only person that I feel I have to take care of and I don't know why.

He didn't give any type of response. Stolidly, he sat there while I continued to hold him.

"Mackenzie…I fucking hate puberty," he finally said after a long silence. I laughed as I took my arms off of him. "These hormones just make me so moody. And I feel like crap all the time. I just…I hate puberty with a sincere passion. If puberty were a person I'd kill him. Merlin bless you girls for having to deal with periods. That would drive me insane."

I thought about how Freddie wanted to be Albus' best friend. I guess he didn't remember that Albus had Rose and he had me. He always had, and always will have, me.

"You know you always have to talk to. If you ever just want to bitch about puberty, that's what I'm here for," I said with a genuine smile.

He bit his lip, trying not to smile back, but he let it show anyway.

Before that moment, I never realized how beautiful Freddie's crooked smile was. And I never noticed how tempting his lips looked. Then a thought crossed my mind. What would it be like to kiss those wonderful lips? Would Freddie get mad at me? Since Freddie was my best friend, I always secretly wanted him to be my first kiss. I wouldn't be comfortable with any other person but him. I didn't fancy him…I just didn't want that experience with someone I didn't trust.

Deciding to ignore the doubts in my head, I leaned across the table and pulled Freddie's face towards mine. I heard his breathing stop, and that's when I kissed him softly.

The kiss wasn't anything spectacular. There were no fireworks or anything like that. It was just a plain old kiss that really didn't mean anything but still meant the entire world.

Freddie gulped. "What was that for?" I heard his voice crack. Ah, puberty at its best.

I couldn't help but laugh. His brows furrowed together and he looked as lost as a stray dog. The poor boy must have been confused as anything and it didn't help that I was laughing at him.

"You were in a down mood, and I figured a kiss should brighten up your day," I said with a shrug.

He looked down at the table, evading my looks towards him. His jaw clenched as he thought about what had just happened between us. Did he think I fancied him or something? Oh, that could be horrible if he did.

Finally, he looked me in the eyes and I could see a smile taking over his formerly dark expression.

Before I even knew what the hell he was thinking, he kissed me on the cheek, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the library. Was this bloke mental or what??

"Mackenzie, you're right. That did brighten my day," he told me as we walked towards…where exactly were we going? Then he answered my question. "We're going back to the common room so I can apologize to Rose and Al. I have been acting like a jackarse all week, even though they shouldn't have freaked out about it like they did. I'll be the bigger person, though."

Did one measly kiss really brighten his day THAT much? Wow, imagine what sex could do for him… Not that I would have sex with him! Can you say EW? A kiss is one thing, but sex is another.

"I hope you know that I don't like you," I said as we continued walking. "Not like that. And I should mention that that was my first kiss…ever." Suddenly, he stopped walking. A smile was still planted largely on his face. "What's that smile for, Frederick?" Yeah, I used the full name. He shouldn't be smiling at me in that condescending way! It was absolutely and positively rude.

"That was my first kiss too. Well, I've kissed girls on the cheek, but that was my first real one."

So we were each other's first kiss…I didn't even know how to comprehend that knowledge. You know how some people have that deep feeling of love for their best friends? I swear to you, I didn't have that for Freddie. I'm just glad that my first kiss wasn't with a total weirdo.

We walked up to the door of the Gryffindor common room. "Scurvy cur," Freddie said the password.

"Why, you two are just glowing! Have you been snogging?"

I blushed furiously while Freddie just laughed. A smirk played on his lips.

"Can you please just let us in?" he asked politely. Oh, the charismatic Fred Weasley was back on his game.

She opened the portal for us and we stepped in to see Albus and Rose still playing their game of chess.

Both looked pretty upset about what happened. How could I tell this? Rose was actually losing the game and she was amazing at wizard's chess. She was almost as good as Uncle Ron. And to top that observation off, Albus wasn't gloating about his winning status.

"There you are!" Rose exclaimed dramatically. "We were worried."

"Get over here, you two," Albus added while pointing to the couch next to him. "Sorry about the little brawl earlier. It was stupid of us."

"I think it was stupid on everyone's part but Mackenzie's," Rose said with a grin.

Freddie and I sat down on the couch Albus had pointed out. "You're right," Freddie agreed, "it was stupid on all our parts, except Mack, of course. She's always the peaceful one."

While looking at him I noticed a subtle wink. I rolled my eyes and laughed. That's Freddie for you.

Out of nowhere Freddie kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

Rose and Albus' jaws dropped to the floor. They had never seen Freddie and I act that affectionately towards each other…ever.

To make it seem less awkward, Freddie got up from the couch and kissed Rose on the cheek. Without even missing a beat, he kissed Albus on the cheek, too.

"What the hell!" Albus exclaimed while rubbing the spot Freddie at kissed. He looked like Freddie had leprosy or cooties.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, winked at Albus, and sat back on the couch. It was nice to have good old Freddie back.


	27. James 27

**Finally I'm updating. I'll be writing another chapter tomorrow also. I love the reviews guys, they're great. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot. I wish I owned it though, that'd seriously rock.**

So, Randa Urquhart told me she fancied me. True, she was only a first year, but she was still very attractive. And apparently girls were starting to find me attractive too.

How did I find out? Her best friend told me. I know, the total girl thing to do. I don't think they know how seriously annoying it is to hear that you're fancied from their best friend. Whatever.

I didn't know Randa all that well. I only talked to her a few times. She was a nice enough girl though. And she was definitely nice enough looking. I know, a third year shouldn't have thoughts like that for a first year, but what was I to do! I was definitely having those thoughts and nothing could stop them sadly.

About a week after I found out, I looked at her closely across the Great Hall. She was in Ravenclaw which was two tables away from mine.

Thoughts about dating her took over my thoughts. I wasn't crazy about her, but how often did a girl fancy me, or at least a girl worth dating? Hardly ever.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"You look kind of constipated," Elden informed me with a large smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Elden. I really appreciate that." Then I answered Sam. "I'm staring at no one." His eyebrow rose skeptically. Confusion spread over his face then he realized something.

"Well, I didn't ask WHO you were staring at, I asked what," he replied with a smirk. "Who's the girl now that you've brought it up."

Damn it. He had me there. I really had to start paying attention to the way he worded sentences better.

"Like I said before, drop it," I said in a low voice. My eyes darted towards her unconsciously and that gave me away. Sam looked towards where my eyes were and laughed.

"A first year, James? Your standards lower by the minute."

"Shut your bloody trap," I snapped. Sam continued to laugh. That's just another reason why I shouldn't think about going out with her. It made me laughable! What self respecting third year would date a first year? No one, that's who.

Picking at my food, I kept thinking about my dilemma. All right, I'll be honest. I was only kind of against third years dating first year. It all depended how old the two people were. And most people were against them dating in general. It was amusing to them. Did I want to be the laughing stock of my year? I guess it's acceptable for second years to date first years, but third years and up it's kind of weird. It's just not done that way. Only really desperate people stoop so low. I guess I'm one of those desperate people…

Iria Ursula sat down with us.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

Iria was a Hufflepuff a year older than us who was friends us, but very good friends with Ray and he knew everything about her. He even her parents' names (Carl and Diamond Ursula).

I'm pretty sure they became friends in April of their first year. The story is a group of fifth years were picking on Ray. And by picking on him, I mean they almost beat the living shit out of them. It was an almost attack because Iria kicked their arses for him. Turns out Iria were a black belt at age twelve and none of Ray's attackers were.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. That summer Ray even hung out at her house for a few weeks. He wouldn't shut up about it for like a month after it happened. It was quite annoying, actually. Since Ray and Iria had a strong friendship, that meant we had to befriend her so she could occasionally hang out with all of us and it wouldn't be awkward.

"Is it true a first year fancies you?" Iria asked me with a sly smile. Okay, friendship's over. No, I'm just kidding.

"Yes, she does," I replied snidely. I wasn't in the mood for taunting, especially not Iria's. She knew how to get under someone's skin. If taunting was a sport, Iria could win. She never taunted the innocent though, just those who deserved it.

"Go for it if you fancy her," Sam responded with a shrug.

I looked across the Hall again and noticed she was looking back at me. Even for a first year, she was a natural beauty. Her eyes were a very rare color. Hell, I didn't even know what color they were. They were the type of eyes that aren't defined as one color, more like three. And they were filled with such kindness…how could I turn her down? It would make her year if we dated for even a week.

"You know what, I'm going for it," I told them.

"Really?" Iria questioned. "Whatever. When are you gonna ask her out?"

I thought about it. When was I going to ask her out? Probably sooner was better than later. I didn't want to lose my nerve. "Right now," I told her. I got up from my seat and started walking towards the Ravenclaw table. When she noticed me walking towards her, her cheeks reddened immediately. It was quite adorable, actually. And it really boosted my confidence.

Then I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me and her cheeks blushed even more. Jeez, I really wasn't that much to blush about! This girl had weird taste. Most girls just found me to be….just James. I was nothing special at all. What did she find so appealing about me? My one good physical quality was black hair and that was about it.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" I glanced at her friends. "Alone." They all started giggling at once. Girls.

Randa nodded her head. I noticed she had already finished her breakfast, so I didn't feel bad about tearing her away from it so I could ask her out.

We walked out of the Great Hall in silence. It was kind of awkward. Not kind of, a lot awkward.

As we were walking through the corridor, I decided to speak. "So I heard you fancied me." She looked at me with confused eyes. We continued walking and she didn't say anything. Why wasn't she responding to me? I repeated what I said in hopes she just didn't hear me. "So I heard you fancied me." Recognition spread across her face and then her cheeks grew dark again. Women, they blush and giggle about everything.

"Is that what you said the first time? I thought you asked me if I miked you and I got confused," she said.

Both of us laughed. "Yeah…" My voice trailed off, implying that she was supposed to talk. She didn't get the implication though. The silence remained amongst us and I got worried that she was really stupid. Like _really _stupid

"Did Gabby tell you that?" Gabby was her best girl friend, a Ravenclaw in her year. I nodded my head. "Ugh, I told her not to tell you that. I'm really embarrassed. It's okay if you don't fancy me. I really don't expect you to. Actually, I'd be very surprised if you did…" She finally realized that she was ranting and immediately stopped.

I stopped walking and looked at her closely. She stopped walking too and laughed nervously. "Why'd you stop walking?" I continued my intense stare. "…Is there something on my face? Oh, Merlin, I've had something on my face all morning, haven't I? Oh, people must think I'm such a weirdo. Not a very good impression for me to make. I feel really stupid now."

"What makes you think I wouldn't fancy you?" I asked with a smile slowly spreading on my handsome face. Well, handsome to her. That's what counted though.

Her jaw dropped. When the shock wore off she responded, "Because I'm just a first year. Do you fancy me back?" Excitement grew in her voice. I had to admit, her voice was very cute. It sounded melodic even. Not the type of voice men fall in love with but pleasant enough to listen to.

"Maybe," I teased. I put my arm around her. "How would you like to date a third year?"

She didn't respond to that either. What was wrong with this girl? Could she not hear me? I was right next to her though…She would have to be deaf not to hear me.

"This silence is starting to get awkward," she laughed. Then she didn't hear me ask her out…Weird.

"Um, I just asked you out," I replied in a loud voice. She turned her head to face me and looked like she was about to die. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Randa smiled widely at me once her embarrassment left. She looked so unbelievably happy. "Definitely, yes. Sorry, sometimes my hearing's not the best…"

I could tell she wasn't telling me something, but I decided to let it slide. I mean how bad could it be? So she didn't hear what I said a couple times. No big deal. Maybe she was just absorbed in her thoughts. I know that's happened to me more than a few times. It happens to all of us.

"So, you're my girlfriend now. Excited?" I teased. My arm was off her and we were walking side by side.

Randa nodded her head eagerly. "Why wouldn't I be excited? I get to date a super hot third year." She quickly put her hand over her mouth. "I've said too much."

I laughed. "It's okay, I like being called hot."

She laughed too. So she thought I was hot. I was ecstatic. Even my ex girlfriend Saba never called me hot. Probably because she knew she could do a lot better than me. I thought about dating all girls who were younger than me, it really paid off. They think you're the greatest person alive, or close to it.

"Well, I should go back to get my books. We have to be in class soon," she said like a responsible girl should.

"Yeah." I nodded my head in agreement and we turned around to walk back to the Great Hall. The walk was also silent. Okay, I'll be honest. I didn't know what to talk to her about. I was afraid to say something funny but inappropriate because I didn't know how innocent she was. I also had no idea what her hobbies are. And then I realized that she might only be eleven and I was already fourteen…EW. I take back what I said before. Younger girls are a no go for me.

"Can I ask you something, Randa?" I said loudly. Whenever I was worried my voice grew in volume.

She nodded her head. "Sure, what is it, James?"

Please be twelve, please be twelve, and please be twelve. I knew if she was eleven I couldn't really go out with her. "Are you eleven or twelve?"

"I turn twelve in March," she replied with a smile. "Are you thirteen or fourteen?" Unfortunately, I turned fourteen two months before. I was three years older than her at the moment. Oh, how weird for me.

"Currently I am fourteen," I said warily.

Crap. I had to break up with her. Not at that moment because that would break her heart. How terrible, we were dating for ten minutes and I already wanted to break up with her. But if I stayed with her I couldn't snog her or anything. That would totally feel like rape and I am not a rapist. EW, I asked out an eleven year old! A girl three years younger than me! And she wouldn't be twelve for another four months. I can't wait four whole months. I just can't.

"Do you have any siblings in the school?" she asked me.

"My brother Albus is a year older than you. He's in Gryffindor. How about you?"

"Dena, she's a year older than you. She's in Hufflepuff," she replied sounding very proud of her older sister. I wondered if Albus and Lily sounded proud when they talked about me. Probably not.

"I don't think I've ever met her," I answered Randa honestly.

Randa laughed. "She knows you. Well, everyone knows you. You're Harry Potter's son for Merlin's sake! Anyway, she thinks you're gorgeous too. Oh, crap, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" She was pretty talkative. It was kind of entertaining. "I know your brother too. I haven't talked to him, but I know of him. You know what I mean, right? I'm not a creepy stalker, if that's what you're thinking."

Nodding my head, I declared, "I'm surprised you fancy me and not Albus. He's closer to you in age. Well, he's thirteen, but that's still closer than fourteen."

She shrugged. "I don't care about age. Plus, I've actually talked to you before. I haven't once talked to him."

Of course she didn't care about age, she wasn't the one that felt like a pedophile. Yes, a pedophile! I put my arm around an eleven year old in a romantic way. DISGUSTING! I hope she doesn't expect me to kiss her or anything like that. I didn't know how long to wait until I could break up with her. She was really nice, but the thought of kissing her just freaked me out. I liked girls who were older or my age. No younger girls for me, thanks.

"So, you're dating an eleven year old?" Ray confirmed his suspicions that night before we went to bed.

I nodded my head.

He burst out laughing.

"Shut up, it's not funny! She really fancies me too, so I have to wait a bit to break up with her. Well, I don't know. Maybe she only fancies me because my dad's famous, or because I'm a hot older man. Let's hope she is shallow so I won't feel bad about breaking her heart."

And I knew I would. I'm really a nice guy, I swear. It's just…she's _eleven_. She was too young for me. _Maybe Albus can go out with her one day_. I could tell he'd be the type to dig on the younger girls.

"Dude, she'll probably do like anything to remain your girlfriend. Stay with her," Sam said with a serious expression on his face. I was appalled. Trying to get an eleven year old to sleep with me? Gross.

"Wow, he was just kidding, wipe that look off your face," Elden proclaimed. "It really doesn't suit you."

"And the worst part is that there are guys who do take advantage of unsuspecting first years. I probably seem like one of those guys to other people but it's a good thing for her that I'm not."

Elden nodded his head. "Just hope she doesn't cry."

Sam cringed. "Girls crying terrify me. They're just so….emotional!"

"I don't know how they have all those emotions happening all at once. It is scary if you really think about it," Ray agreed whole heartedly.

"Ugh. I hope when me and Lisa break up she doesn't cry. I'm not saying I want to break up with her, but it's inevitable. What's the chance of us getting married or anything? And trust me, I'd never marry Lisa."


	28. Rose 28

**Can you guys please review? I posted two chapters today so that's even more to review! I wasn't that fond of the last chapter to tell you the truth but whatever. I still want reviews! Disclaimer: Not mine which is sad.**

Once upon a time there were three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw walking towards a giant's house. To be honest, he was only half giant, but whatever. And, okay, I'm done trying to make this seem interesting. Freddie, Albus, Remus and I were visiting Hagrid.

"I can't believe James is dating a girl two years younger than him. Three years younger than me. That's just so weird," Remus said with a laugh. "He's getting desperate, that one."

I thought it was weird too. Randa was a very nice girl, but why did James have to date her?

We reached Hagrid's front door and knocked loudly. I hadn't seen Hagrid in ages. Honestly, he's one of my favorite people in the entire world. He's so kind and somewhat innocent. Why only somewhat? He's seen too much to be completely innocent. Anyway, Hagrid answered the door with a large smile.

"Hey, kids! Come on in, come on in. 'ow are yeh?" Hagrid asked us while rushing us in through the door. The musky scent filled my nostrils. Good ol' Hagrid I must say.

We all sat down at Hagrid's wooden old table. I felt guilty for not visiting Hagrid enough. So guilty in fact that when Hagrid offered me some food, I accepted. It wasn't THAT terrible. Certainly not good, but at least I didn't puke. Hey, I like to look on the positive side of things every once in a while.

"Is it good, Rose?" Hagrid asked me. After choking down the large bite I had taken, I nodded my head and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and nodded his head. "Good ter hear. Very good ter hear. Lucky it turned out good, eh?"

"Yeah, lucky for me." I smiled back at him. I loved seeing Hagrid happy. It was like watching a baby smile at you for the first time. It made my heart swell. I was very protective of Hagrid and his feelings. I was protective of most people I cared about but especially Hagrid. Probably because he was so sensitive and could easily be hurt.

"I'm 'urprised yeh cousins are such good friends," Hagrid said casually. "It's not really common for cousins ter be close."

"Lucky for us. Hanging out with Albus really makes my life. It does," Freddie replied with sarcasm. Albus smacked him on the arm and glared at him. Freddie rubbed his arm and whined, "I was just kidding. Jeez Louise, can't anyone take a joke anymore?" Albus didn't stop glaring at him. "I guess not…."

I laughed loudly. Freddie was one of the funniest people I knew. Not that I'd admit it to him. That would give him too much satisfaction. Plus, if I ever told Freddie he was hilarious he would get cocky and he wouldn't be as funny. See, there was reason beyond my madness.

#

The next morning at breakfast I got a letter from my dad. It said:

_Dear Rose, _

_There's been some bad things happening with the Ministry lately. I'm not giving details but I just want you to be careful. Okay baby? Don't worry about it that much but please just be careful. That's all I can ask._

_Your mother, brother, and I are fine. I worry about you though little girl. You're already twelve, so I guess you're not little anymore. Sorry, I'll stop getting so sentimental. I used to hate when my mum would talk about how old I was getting. It's quite annoying for a kid to hear but it's true._

_Don't do what your mother and I did during our Hogwarts years. Just have fun, work hard, and be a kid. Don't try saving the world like Uncle Harry. It's not your job even though I know you want it to be. I'll stop the letter here but just be careful. I'll see you home for Christmas._

_With Much Love,_

_Dad_

My whole body shook. Of course I was worried! And I knew it was about the killings that occurred mostly last year. They had stopped for a few months, but I assumed there were more… How could my father think I wouldn't worry? And he got all sentimental on me. Dad never got sentimental really so it must be pretty big…What was going on?

"Read this letter," I told Albus as I handed it to him.

"Whose it from?" he asked. I didn't say anything, just shoved the letter in his hands. "Fine, I'll read it with no questions." And he did. As soon as he read the first sentence his face got solemn. He bit his lip in concentration. Once he was done he shook his head. "This can't be happening."

"Let me read it." Freddie grabbed the letter out of his hands and read it.

"Why can't people just stop killing each other!" I exclaimed. "It's been happening for hundreds of years. Merlin forbid we make some progress in the world and it completely stops."

Freddie finished reading and handed the letter to Mackenzie. His face looked upset and worried. "You know it's bad when Uncle Ron doesn't want to give us details. I'm worried, guys. I'm really worried." Freddie's mum was a Muggleborn, so he was probably just as scared as I was. I felt an odd placid feeling overcome me. Why wasn't I freaking out more?

Mackenzie finished the letter and she looked upset also. Her dad was Dean Thomas, a Muggleborn. She looked ready to explode with anger and pain. Not physical pain of course, emotional pain. Raw, emotional pain.

"Did you ever question our existence?" Mackenzie pondered out loud. We stared at her in confusion. "Did you ever wonder why we're here? I heard most people believe in some sort of God, but I'm not sure if I do. I mean if there's an almighty God, how could He do something like this? Our existence is just pointless if we all kill each other. It's just pointless."

I knew Mackenzie was deep, but I didn't know she was THAT deep. I didn't even question our existence or muse about the meaning of life. Also, I knew that most people believed in God, but most wizards didn't. Or at least didn't study Him. Why would Mackenzie bring up God now? Probably because she was upset.

"People dying just makes me question why we're here. Why were we put here just so fellow humans can kill us? It's fucking stupid." Mackenzie NEVER cursed...this was really serious.

Freddie looked at her with admiration in his eyes. I could tell the admiration was for his sudden realization of how deep Mackenzie really was. "I don't know, Mack. I just don't know."

Albus was picking at his food with an absent mind for what was going on around him. I bet he wasn't really paying attention, probably wrecked with worry about what was going on in the real world. Yes, I didn't classify Hogwarts as the real world. We were too protected to consider it real.

"Let's just eat breakfast, okay? No worries for today. Christmas is coming up what do you guys want?" I tried changing the subject. Usually it was me worrying the most and this was a surprising change. Why wasn't I throwing a tantrum? Was I growing up? That's the only explanation I could come up with but I didn't realize that until much later.

"Actually, I hope Mum or Dad gets me a pocket watch. They are awesome. My older neighbor Aldus has one," Al said.

A glare came my way from Mackenzie. Okay, maybe she didn't want to change the topic…Wait, Mackenzie giving a glare? Usually Mackenzie was too nice to glare. She hardly ever stood up for herself or what she believed in. Was she growing up too? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?! WAS THE WORLD ENDING!?

Deciding I was still hungry, I grabbed a couple more pieces of toast. How shocking, a girl that likes to eat. Anorexic people always pissed me off. How could they give up food? It's just too weird of a thought for me.

My favorite meal at Hogwarts was the stew. It was absolutely fantastic. But I digress...

"The world is a terrible place," Mackenzie muttered. I didn't exactly know if she was talking to us, to herself, or both. What I did know was that Mackenzie never got that upset over something. She must have really been upset. It was weird how Mackenzie and I sort of switched roles. She was the one freaking out and I was the one trying to calm us down and change the subject. It was eerie and I didn't like it.

Scorpius Malfoy, appearing out of nowhere, sat down next to me. Oh, crap…I had a Potions project due soon. I completely forgot about it.

"When would you like to work on our project?" He looked at me with his clever gray eyes. He really did have fascinating eyes. They just seemed so…inquisitive. They were terribly brilliant.

"The lazy boy is taking intuitive? What's wrong with this picture," I said in a playful manner.

"I want a good mark, is that a crime?" he replied. "Anyway, what time's good for you? I would prefer after dinner in the library, but I'll leave it up to you."

Was he showing consideration towards me? That couldn't have been consideration. Consideration was a quality Scorpius lacked.

"After dinner in the library sounds good," I responded while nodding my head.

He nodded his head too. "Good." Scorpius glanced at my friends and his eyes froze on Mackenzie. "What's wrong?" he asked her. THAT WAS CONSIDERATION! What was wrong with this boy? Why was everyone acting so different?

"Nothing," Mackenzie snapped.

"Okay, now I know something's definitely wrong. Tell me what it is," he demanded. "Panties in a bunch?" Back to normal Malfoy. Never mind.

"Shut up, Scorpius. Can you just leave?" She was acting more and more like me by the minute…It was just too freaky.

Scorpius shrugged. "Whatever," he said to Mackenzie. He leaned close towards me and whispered in my ear, "Tell me what's wrong with her tonight in the library."

Being so close to him sent shivers down my spine. It was probably just his cooties infecting me. He stalked off towards the Slytherin table without glancing back at me. Why did I feel like I wanted him to?


	29. Sam 29

**So, my birthday just passed. Can you update as a present for me please? I got some of the 'rules' off ifaq. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot. That sacred honor goes to J.K. Rowling.**

I was sitting at breakfast with Lisa, James, Elton, and Ray. My grandmum had sent me a letter and I was placing it in my knapsack for safe keeping. I really did miss Grandmum. Christmas couldn't come sooner. We left for break in only a few shorts days.

"Ugh, Rebecca Umfraville is so annoying," Lisa muttered miserably.

Rebecca Umfraville was a Slytherin in my year. Her younger sister was Noel Umfraville, a Ravenclaw in Albus' year. Rebecca seemed like a decent girl, so I didn't understand why Lisa found her annoying.

"What did she do to you?" I asked Lisa, after taking a bite of my toast.

Apparently Lisa wasn't fond of most girls. She only really liked guys. I mean, she did have friends who were girls, but I don't think she really liked them. She always talked about them behind their backs. Why did girls pretend to be friends with each other when they really just hated each other behind the other person's back? It made no sense to me.

"She's just annoying, Sam! All she does is blabber on and on about her boyfriend. I thought she was cool for like a second, but she's really not," Lisa bitched and bitched. All she seemed to do lately was bitch.

You know, it was funny that she said that because all she did was talk about me to her friends. Girls could be very hypocritical when it came to that kind of thing and they never even realized it. All Lisa talked about with her friends was bragging about her hot third year boyfriend. You have to love the irony.

"Lisa, you do the same thing about me," I voiced my opinion out loud. "When you're with your friends, all you do is talk about me. Trust me. I can hear it most of the time. You're not very subtle about what you say sometimes."

Ray shook his head. "Sam," he whispered under his breath. He noticed my mistake before I did.

"I do not, Sam! Would you just shut up? I am nothing like that obnoxious Rebecca Umfraville. You know what, you can just sit with your stupid guy friends." She grabbed her things and ran off to join her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"Sam, you don't correct your girlfriend like that," Elden told me.

Ray nodded his head in agreement. "We don't even have girlfriends and we know that precious little rule. Women are sensitive creatures. Any little comment like that can set them off. Just avoid saying anything like that from now on. Later apologize with flowers and tell her how beautiful she is, okay?"

"How do you two know all this?" I asked with a clueless expression on my face. I didn't even need a mirror for me to know that I looked confused beyond all belief. Jeez, girls were something that could puzzle Einstein.

The two looked at each other and laughed. They didn't even answer my question, they just kept laughing. I looked at James and he looked as confused as I was. What was the joke that we were so obviously missing? But they never explained, they just kept laughing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Slytherin, Barry Theodore, get up from his seat. He was three years older than me and a total arsehole. He was graduating the next year and I could not wait for the day. The less time spent near him is time I treasured. The Slytherins adored him, but the rest of us hoped he would go in a hole and just die a slow and painful death. Dramatic, I know, but it's the truth.

"To change topic, Albus does origami now!" James exclaimed randomly. James with his random comments...

I laughed loudly at that remark. It was so typical of Albus to do origami too. His mum was always getting him into arts and crafts projects with his little sister. Albus will be a whipped man to any woman.

"Why would he do that?" Elden questioned simply.

"The real question, Elden, is why not?" Ray said with a smile on his face. Ah, the philosopher Ray. Gotta love him.

My mind couldn't get off Lisa. Why did she flip out at me? What did I do to make her so angry? All I did was say the truth! How was that so upsetting? I ran a hand through my red hair. Maybe if I dug my hands into my head long enough, some sense would kick into it. And….it was not working. I'm still as lost as ever.

"You look lost, Sammy boy," Elden commented.

I nodded my head. "I just don't understand women, El. And I don't think I ever will. I understand getting them to fancy you and date you but definitely not keeping them."

"Same thing happened to my dad, man. The folks split when I was two because my dad just couldn't understand my mum. But when I was five they got back together. You can always figure out women, Sam," Elden informed me.

"It's not like I'd ever marry Lisa. I'm just wondering why she's mad," I proclaimed.

"Because you corrected her," Elden explained. "Women don't like being corrected. If there was a rulebook for how to handle women, that would be rule number one."

"And rule number two would be that you never ever compare them to their friends in a negative sense. You broke the two big rules in one shot, buddy. Nice going," Ray chuckled lightly. "The third rule would be that you have to call her when you're not with her. Like during Christmas break, please remember to call her. She'll be extremely angry if you fail to do so."

Elden nodded his head solemnly. "Rule number four is that you never ever lie to her. Women hate liars. Even if it's about something stupid, just tell the truth. Rule number five is don't tape any of her body parts together." I gave Elden a confused look. "Don't question the rules, just follow them. If she ever asks you if she looks fat, never, ever, in a million years, say yes. Even if she does look heavy, just don't say it. Tell her she always looks beautiful. Burping is also not acceptable."

James and I stared in wonderment and awe at the two as they continued to sprout off the rules.

"How do you know all this?" I yelled. "And why do you know all this? Why don't I know any of this! Just….WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

Okay, I overreacted. But it wasn't fair how they had all that knowledge and I knew absolutely nothing. Not fair at all, I tell you, just not bloody fair.

Both of them started laughing. Did they want to piss me off even more? Oh, I think they did.

"We got those rules from a book my dad bought when he split up with my mum. I found it in my attic during the summer when Ray slept over once and we were just reciting rules about how to treat a lady," Elden said with a huge smile. The explanation made sense.

"Thanks for showing this to me so soon…." I stated sarcastically.

Elden shrugged and looked at the watch on his hand. "We better get going. Class is going to start in like three minutes. Four, if we're lucky."

As we got our books and started walking towards class, I had to say, "It is kind of ridiculous that you two memorized all those rules though. Not kind of, really ridiculous."

Ray laughed. "At least we're well informed, unlike you, mate."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder as we headed towards History of Magic.

!!

And already it was Christmas break. I got off the Hogwarts Express and saw all my relatives in a huddle together, ready to take all their children home. Uncle Ron had the ugliest scarf I'd ever seen in my life on. Aunt Hermione really wasn't the best knitter… Then I saw my dad. Ever since Mum died, I had to say, all the energy in him was gone. It was quite sad, actually.

I approached him and he gave me a pat on the back. "How are you doing, son?" His voice was rough but still affectionate.

"Good." He ruffled my hair lightly. His face had stubbles on it. Obviously he hadn't shaved in a while.

Aunt Cadee came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my thin frame. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" Aunt Cadee was Uncle Percy's loving wife.

"I'm fine."

She let go of me. Her face looked tired at that moment, but I had to admit that Aunt Cadee was always very good-looking. Her brown hair was long and flowing down her back. Dark gray orbs looked at me while she said hello. Her son, Todd, looked an awful lot like her, I had to say.

Remus approached her with a smile and Aunt Cadee threw her arms around him. She really was the most loving person I knew.

Albus tapped me on the shoulder. "I guess Aunt Cadee really didn't want to see Remus again. She just seems disgusted by his presence," he joked with a little smile on his face.

I laughed loudly. "Oh, yes, she is totally repulsed by her son. Probably wishes he just stayed at Hogwarts."

Elden, who was still with me, put his arm around my shoulder in chummy way. "I have to say I'll miss you, bud. Am I still invited for the famous Weasley Chrimas dinner? I'll be upset if I'm not."

"Are you kidding me, Elden? You're always invited for the famous Weasley Christmas dinner! Hell, you might as well just be one of us," I said honestly. "All of us like you enough."

He gave me a quick hug and then went off to find his mum. I thought about saying hello to her but decided against it. I'd see her at Christmas anyway.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Aunt Hermione asked me as she approached me for a greeting. "If you say dungbombs, I think I might cry. Freddie has been asking me for them ever since he could talk and I can't have another nephew thinking like him. Besides James, of course."

"How about making me a pair of socks?" I suggested.

She was a terrible knitter, but I knew it made her happy.

She grinned. "Now, I can do that!" We both noticed Lily chasing Hugo around the station. "Oh, Hugo, Lily, don't do that!" she yelled as she ran to catch up with them.

"You can't catch me!" Hugo taunted Lily as he continued sprinting and her shorter legs tried to keep up.

I loved coming home for Christmas. My favorite part was watching everyone catch up on platform 9 ¾. It swelled my heart to see parents and other family members reuniting with their children after not seeing them for such a long time.

The prime example was right in front of me. A girl in probably her third year was hugging her younger sister tightly. The younger sister was probably seven. Now, usually those two would be bickering and yelling about something or the other, but on platform 9 ¾, life wasn't like that. People were just glad to see their loved ones and all resentment towards each other left right here. It was sacred ground in my opinion.

Aunt Cadee gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Bye, Aunt Cadee."

Uncle Percy was by her side and gave me a pat on the shoulder. Then they left with their three sons. I noticed Remus had his arm around his little brother Todd. The last time they spoke Todd had set fire to Remus' favorite book and Remus wasn't on speaking terms with him. The beauty of a reunion works wonders.


	30. Hugo 30

**Another update, lucky you! Please, review, it'll make my day. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it.**

The annual Weasley Christmas dinner was in store for us. It wasn't just Weasleys here though. There was Mackenzie, Elden, Ray, and a bunch of other people I didn't really recognize.

I was helping Grandmum in the kitchen with the cooking. I didn't like cooking, I just liked helping people. She fussed over how big and handsome I was getting. That's Grandmum for you.

"What size shoe are you, Hugo?" I told her I was a size eleven and she gasped. "You have the biggest feet of any of my boys! And most of them have large feet, especially your father. I swear that it felt like I had to buy him a new pair of shoes every week. It was ridiculous."

Aunt Tabitha and Aunt Rachael were also in the kitchen with us. Aunt Tabitha was Uncle Charlie's wife and Aunt Rachael was Uncle George's wife and Freddie's mother.

We were making baked ham, Grandmum's special green beans, and potatoes for dinner. There was definitely more being served, but we already finished everything else. Aunt Rachael was making her secret Christmas cookies that she refused to tell anyone the recipe to so she was on her own.

"I'm using magic to stir these beans," Aunt Tabitha muttered to herself while quietly saying a spell. Suddenly, a spoon was stirring the beans on its own. Magic was great.

The house was decorated beautifully. On the kitchen table, in the center, was sitting a Frosty the Snowman figurine. Stockings were hanging by the fireplace for all of us grandkids. The tree was filled with sparkling ornaments that could outshine the stars. Presents for everyone filled any space that was left on the floor in front of the tree.

Christmas was my favorite holiday. Not just for the presents either. It was the one time of the year where the whole family got together and everyone was totally and utterly happy.

"You look dazed, kid," Aunt Rachael said as she was walking towards the oven. She nudged me in the side and gave me a wicked smile. "Dreaming about what you're gonna open up tonight?"

How could I describe Aunt Rachael? She was a tall woman who looked like she wouldn't take any crap from anyone, especially a man. Aunt Rachael's height was probably 5'10. Isn't that insane? Her expression was always joyful. That was her gift. She could find joy in absolutely anything.

I shrugged. She laughed, put the cookies in the oven, and gave me a kiss on the head.

My whole life, I thought all families were like that. Cousins were best friends, aunts treated their nieces and nephews like children, and uncles always got together with their brothers. It was one of the most disturbing moments of my life when I finally realized that only our family did that. And it made me depressed that not a lot of other kids were as fortunate as me.

Aunt Cadee walked into the kitchen with Aunt Ginny on her arm. "Anything we can help with?" Aunt Cadee asked.

"Make some rolls," Aunt Rachael told them sternly.

Both of the women nodded their heads and got to it. Aunt Cadee made great rolls, I must say. Homemade and fresh, just the way I like them.

"Hugo, go on and play with the other kids. We've had enough of you," Grandmum ordered. "No offense, love."

"I like helping though," I insisted.

Grandmum shook her head and pushed me out of the kitchen. "Have fun. It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake! And if any kid is going to help, all of them will help. It's not fair for just one of you to do all the work. Got that?" Then she ran back into the kitchen to make sure the ham was cooking all right probably.

Looking around, I saw my family all gathered into groups. Teddy and Victoire were on the couch talking to Uncle Harry. Albus and Freddie were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Mackenzie and Rose were playing some Muggle board game with Lily and Todd. I decided to join them.

"Can I play with you guys?" I asked as I sat down on the ground with them.

The game was called Monopoly. I never played the game before. Granddad's had it for ages though. Collecting Muggle objects was a hobby for him.

Lily nodded her head enthusiastically. "We were just starting a game! Good timing, Hugo."

"How do you play, anyway?"

They were setting up pieces on the board and organizing cards and money. I was already lost. And I was pretty smart too. I didn't get lost easily.

They explained the rules to me, and I understood the game, but what I didn't understand was why they wanted to play it. It seemed pretty stupid to me, but I had nothing better to do. My piece was the dog, Rose was the thimble, Mackenzie was the wheelbarrow, Lily was the car, and Todd was a shoe.

"I'll go first!" Todd exclaimed as he rolled the dice. The dice showed he had rolled a two.

"Move two spaces, Todd," Rose instructed. He moved his shoe two spaces and he was on a space that said community chest. He picked up a card and apparently won a beauty contest. Todd received ten dollars from the banker and Rose, the banker, gave him his money.

"It's my turn," Rose declared as she rolled the dice. She rolled a ten. She was on the space for jail. "I'm not in jail though, I'm just visiting. Okay, Hugo, it's your turn now."

And the game continued until dinner was served. We put the game away and entered the dining room.

Grandmum and Granddad only used the dining room for special occasions and this definitely was a special occasion. Every Christmas was. The whole party gathered around and stared in awe at the delicious food that was in front of us.

"Doesn't it look fantastic?" I muttered to Elden, who was standing next to me.

"Yeah, too bad we have to eat at the kids table." He motioned towards the smaller table that was technically in the dining room but much closer to the kitchen.

With sighs, all the kids sat down at our table. I was in between Lily and Albus. The kid table consisted of me, Lily, Albus, Sam, James, Elden, Ray, Remus, Todd, Arthur (not Granddad, my cousin), Rose, Freddie, Mackenzie, and Mackenzie's younger brothers, Drake and Elton. Elton was my age while Drake was slightly younger than him.

"Sam, when did we become best friends?" James asked Sam randomly.

"At age one. It's been quite a few years, hasn't it?" The two looked at each, picked up their glasses and clanked them together.

Sam turned towards Rose. "So, why isn't your boyfriend here tonight?" Rose's cheeks grew red, and she muttered something about Scorpius Malfoy not being her boyfriend and how he never would be. "Then why are you blushing so furiously? Come on, Rose, just admit you want him. I see you two arguing. It's definitely some sick, sick form of flirting."

"I do not fancy Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose exclaimed loudly. "He is just a pest who I happen to have as a Potions partner, which makes us have to be around each other a lot. That's all. If we were anything more it would be enemies, not even friends. So, shut up, Sam." Her cheeks were even redder, but not from embarrassment, from anger.

"Whatever, but when you bring him home as your boyfriend some day, don't say I did not warn you," Sam said. Rose slapped him on the arm. "Ouch." She continued trying to slap him, but Mackenzie held her back.

"You guys, you have the greatest grandmum. She is probably my favorite relative of yours," Mackenzie stated, trying to get Rose to stop her attempts at hitting Sam even more.

"Yeah, Grandmum's cool," Albus declared.

Speak of the devil, Grandmum walked towards us with plates floating in the air. She descended them in front of us with her wand and smiled. "Eat up, now! And if you're still hungry come over to our table and get seconds, thirds, fourths, however much you can eat! Heavens knows we're going to have enough leftovers to last a year. I think we have last year's pudding, actually..."

We dug into our food. The ham was perfect, the string beans delicious, everything was awesome. When I finished eating, I felt my stomach getting bloated already. I couldn't eat another bite more or I would explode. It was like being sick with the pleasure of incredible food.

"I'm going to get seconds." Rose stood up from her spot and walked over to the grown up table.

It was always weird having Rose for a sister just because she ate so much more than me. Isn't it supposed to be the boy that eats more? Rose defied all nature though.

"How does she eat so much?" I asked the others. Everyone laughed, especially Albus who knew her eating habits better than most of us now.

"I'll agree, seconds sound good right about now," Elden said while getting up from his seat next to Ray.

Rose came back to our table with a plate full of mincemeat pie and cranberry sauce. She's seriously a pig.

"Where do you put it all, Rose? You're not even fat," Sam proclaimed in wonder. "I just can't comprehend it." She shrugged, sat down, and dug in. "I can't eat seconds which sucks. Tomorrow I got a modeling gig. They want me to model some clothing line for Muggle boys. It's a nice long, well paying gig, too."

"That's awesome!" Rose declared with food hanging out of her mouth, disgusting. She swallowed the food and apologized quickly for grossing us all out.

"No problem. But isn't that awesome? They'll need me modeling all Christmas break. It pays good money, too. And I spent a lot on gifts for people, so I need some serious cash flow. Mowing Muggles lawns isn't really cutting it anymore. No pun intended," he chuckled at his cheesy joke.

"Are you considered really good looking to Muggle girls?" Elden asked.

"Elden…I'm considered good-looking to Muggles and wizards. Women love me no matter if they're magical or not," he replied with a smirk on his face.

Drake, Mackenzie's little brother, laughed loudly. "Good one, Sam!" Sam was already becoming Drake's role model and they knew each other for one night.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage his behavior, Drake," she reprimanded the younger boy. "No one likes an egotistical jerk."

"Except girls," Albus responded with a shrug. "Cause a lot of girls fancy Sam. And I mean a lot."

And it was true. Sam was always hearing how handsome he was. He has some really good genes, I must say. His hair was the perfect shade of red hair. Not obnoxious but stunning. Sam's eyes were a beautiful blue and he just had good features all around. Probably because his dad's not a bad looking guy and his mum was part veela.

"No one here is ugly, but Sam is by far the best-looking of this group. Maybe Ray can come close, but that's only because he's really muscular," Albus said. "We're all decent-looking, at least. Not like girls are appalled by looking at our faces. We're not deformed or anything."

It kind of depressed me that I wasn't as attractive as Sam. I knew it was weird to call my cousin attractive, but it was true, and I was definitely jealous of him. Why did he get to have the awesome genes while mine were just average? I had brown hair and nice eyes, but that's about all I had going for me. Oh, no, I was only eleven and worrying about my appearance! My birthday had just passed on December 6, for you information.

"Yeah, Ray, you're a bull!" Elden exclaimed with excitement creeping in his voice.

Ray shrugged. "It's a curse, really. Girls just can't keep their eyes off my huge muscles," he joked but was kind of serious considering he was right.

Sam nodded his head. "It's really a burden being as beautiful as Ray or me."

"Oh, shut up, Sam!" Lily snapped. "Now you're just being really annoying."

We all laughed and then Grandmum came over with some cookies for us. A good Christmas, I must say. I couldn't have asked for a better one.


	31. Mackenzie 31

**The character I originally put for Greta was Gabby Ockley, but I decided to make her a year younger than the timeline I actually gave her. I just replaced Greta's name with Gabby's and edited her character description a bit. Sorry it's much lamer now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this story.**

I was on the Hogwarts Express, heading back for school. All over the train I looked for my friends, but I couldn't find them. I decided to just settle into a random compartment and inside was a group of girls. I recognized Hilda Aubrey, a girl who was one year older than me, Greta Ivanova, Randa Urquhart, Tawny Edaline, and Noel Umfraville. Only Tawny and Noel were in my year.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I asked as I sat down next to Gabby Ockley.

Hilda shook her head. "No, it's cool. You're Mackenzie, right?" Hilda was a relatively popular girl so I was shocked she even knew my name.

I nodded my head in response.

"That's a really pretty name," Greta said politely. Greta was a year older than me in Gryffindor. I recognized her through her association with James, and I knew from James himself that she was a great Quidditch player.

Randa, I remembered, was James' girlfriend. I felt bad for the girl, I really did. I could almost guarantee she had no idea who James really was. Not that he was a bad guy. It was just a shame that she didn't know him. She looked like a sweet girl though. Randa had this innocent glow on her face that I just loved.

"How's your second year going so far?" Hilda asked me.

I never really talked to Hilda, I only knew her through association. She wasn't in my year and in Hufflepuff, which didn't give us a valid excuse to talk to each other. I always thought she was a friendly and kind girl though.

"I thought my second year was okay, third year is much better though," Hilda continued.

Noel shook her head. "This year is going great so far."

Noel Umfraville was a Ravenclaw in my year. That's all I really knew about her besides she had an older sister named Rebecca. Seriously, that was it.

"How's your year, Greta?" Noel nodded at her friend.

Greta smiled. "It is fun. I really like Astronomy, it's my favorite class. Do you like Astronomy, Mackenzie?"

I liked how she noticed I was being quiet. And I especially liked how she tried to include me.

"Yes," I said simply. "I love that class, I must say." Greta smiled again. I was really starting to like this girl. My thoughts were that hopefully we could be friends because she seemed like the type of girl I could be friends with. Hell, I could be friends with anyone actually.

"My favorite subject is Astronomy too!" Randa exclaimed. "It's fascinating, really."

"That class is okay," Noel interrupted. "I hate History of Magic with a passion though. It's so ridiculously boring. That is seriously the one class I can hardly stay awake in."

Tawny, talking for the first time, agreed. "When are they going to stop having Professor Binns teach and have someone who is alive to actually teach the class? I mean, wouldn't that actually make sense."

I actually knew Tawny pretty well. She was a Gryffindor girl in my year, so we shared a dormitory together. I even knew her parents names were Jack and Ida. That's how close you get to the people who you share a room with. You know their parents and siblings names. By the way, Tawny had eight siblings. Their names were Anna, Charlie, Ben, Randy, Adam, Nicole, Dan, and Christine.

"My oldest brother, Randy, was a freak though. History of Magic was his favorite class. He liked memorizing all those stupid facts and pointless dates. He's really smart," Tawny declared.

I remember her telling me that Randy was the Head Boy, was in Ravenclaw, and started working for the Ministry once he left Hogwarts. Those are some big shoes to fill.

"That's weird…" Greta stated. "It's just weird. I don't personally know anyone who likes that class."

Randa laughed. "My older sister, Dena, thinks it's okay. My younger sister doesn't have an opinion of the class, considering she's younger than me by three years and doesn't go here. Her name's Vivian and she's a bit of a pest. Do any of you have younger siblings who are pests?"

The girl talked a lot once she warmed up to people…Not that it bothered me. I'm just stating a fact.

While nodding my head I answered, "My two younger brothers are named Drake and Elton."

Hilda chuckled. "Two younger brothers? That sucks. That's almost as bad as two older brothers. Two older brothers can beat you up but at least younger ones can't. They're just obnoxious."

The girl made a good point. Poor Tawny, she had four older brothers and one younger. Merlin, bless her. I couldn't even handle two brothers sometimes. And to top off the five brothers, she had three more sisters. That's just bloody insane.

"Tawny has five brothers and three sisters," I told Hilda.

Hilda gasped dramatically. "You're kidding!" Tawny shook her head. "That sucks so much. I would probably kill myself if I had that many siblings. Do you have to share your room?" Tawny nodded.

"With my younger sister, Christine. No one has their own room. Dan, Charlie, and Adam have three to a room which really blows," Tawny declared.

The rest of the ride, we talked about anything and everything. Eventually Freddie found me in the compartment and asked if I wanted to sit with him, Rose, and Albus. I turned him down though because I had just made five great new friends. We all had a total blast eating food from the trolley, playing games, and like I said before, talking.

&&&&&

"Rose…what are you drawing?" I asked Rose that night in our dormitory. Over the break, Rose had gotten into art and I had to admit she had a natural talent for it. I hopped on her bed and looked at the drawing. It was of a hand. The shading was so realistic and the lines on the hand were also life like.

She ignored me though and kept drawing. Once she got into something, nothing disturbed her concentration. And I mean nothing. Especially when she was reading a book. Even though she now loved drawing, she'd always like reading more.

We were the only ones in our dorm. It was pretty early, so most of the other girls were still in the common room hanging out. I wanted to come up to take a shower and Rose wanted to draw. She seemed really distant towards me. At dinner she spoke only three words to me and they were "Pass the salt." How fascinating.

I ran a brush through my dark hair. For my whole life I always wished I had my mother's fair hair, but I was getting used to my dark shade. It would be weird to be half black and have blonde hair, I'll admit. It would also be odd if I had my mother's bright blue eyes. And I'll admit that I wanted those too.

"Why didn't you sit with us on the train today?" Rose asked, not bothering to stop drawing while she was talking to me. Ouch.

That was why she was angry, because I didn't sit with her on the train ride. How immature could she be sometimes? Does she know I have more friends than just her and the boys?

Speak of the devil, Tawny walked into the room with a large grin on her face. "What's going on, guys?"

"Hi, Tawny," I said meekly.

The girl didn't have good timing. Maybe I could telepathically tell her to go away while I talked to Rose. Trying to connect with Tawny's brain and….failing miserably. She sat down on my bed and kept grinning, not even noticing the glares Rose was sending her.

"This isn't really the best time to talk…can you come back later?" I asked.

"What's wrong with now? Are you okay?"

I loved how she worried about me. But could she take a hint? I was even motioning my head towards the door, but she kept sitting on my bed. Dear, Merlin, the girl was clueless. Rose put her drawing in her knapsack and curled up under her covers without saying a single word.

"Rose, are you feeling all right? Do you want to visit the Hospital Wing?" Tawny questioned. Oh, couldn't she see Rose was in a foul mood? I guess not because she continued to talk. You never want to talk to Rose when she was really angry. You had to wait until she calmed down just a little. Otherwise she might bite your head off if she didn't have proper control over herself.

"Tawny, don't you have to brush your teeth or something?" I pointed towards the door using both hands to indicate my direction.

She finally got the hint and nodded her head. "Well…I'll be back later. Good night, Rose. I'll talk to you later, Mackenzie." Tawny walked out the door quietly and very confused about why she had gotten kicked out.

"Well…that was just plain rude," I told Rose. I knew she wasn't sleeping. She was just being, like I said, rude.

The grouch pulled the covers down and looked at me. "I've been your friend for over a year. You talk to Tawny like two minutes and now you don't even want to sit with me on the train anymore. That's ridiculous, Mackenzie. Why would you do that to me? TO ME, OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not allowed to have any friends besides you, Freddie, and Albus? That's pretty stupid, Rose, and even you know it," I snapped back. Yeah, I was growing some backbone when it came to talking to the intimidating Rose Weasley.

"I didn't say you were not allowed to have friends, but did you have to abandon me? Do you know what I did the whole ride?" She paused and then continued to say, "I listened to Freddie tell Albus how Lily helps Uncle George at the shop now and then he listed all the great new inventions there are. That was HELL for me. If you had been there, then I could have had someone to talk to, but you decided to stay with your new friends and…I sound horrible right now."

"Not totally horrible," I replied.

"It's just…I get jealous easily, okay? Of course you're allowed to have other friends, but I don't want you to leave me. If you haven't noticed yet, I am definitely not the most popular person."

It was weird how her mood shifted so suddenly, but I wasn't complaining considering it was a positive shift.

Crawling on the bed next to her I said, "People like you, Rosie."

She shook her head and sat up. "Not really. Not like you, at least. People love you, did you know that? They think you're amazing. And they're right. Even the cold Scorpius Malfoy thinks you're a sweet girl. That's something to be proud of, Mack."

My heart swelled. Rose didn't compliment people too often, but when she did it really meant something.

"Anyway, I know a lot of girls are going to want to be your best friend, but remember who sat with you on the train the first day, okay?" She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Don't forget your nerd friends when you're the most popular girl in school."

"Rose, I'm not going to be the most popular girl in school. That's ridiculous to even think about."

Her hand patted my hand. "Of course you will. Like I said, people love you. Once you get some name recognition everyone will want to be your best friend."

"You have way more name recognition than I do! Same goes to Albus," I replied.

"But I'm a nerd. People know me but they don't want to be my friend. And Albus…well, he'll be a stud. I know for a fact he won't leave me though. We're cousins and that's his constant reminder to remain my friend. Same goes to Freddie. He'll be the funniest guy in school and everybody will want to be around him but we have the cousin thing. You and I don't have that and I just want us to stay friends for as long as we can."

I gave her a hug. "You're so cheesy sometimes." She scoffed and I laughed.


	32. Freddie 32

**Another update! Wow, I really do love you guys don't I? I'm proud of myself, the more I write and the more you critique the better of a writer I become. Hopefully by the end of this story you'll be thinking "She could write a pretty good book…" That's the plan! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story. Only some characters are mine.**

"I must say, Granddad and I bonded at the party. Both of us were sitting on the couch with our guts bulging out of our pants and we just looked at each other and nodded. It was a beautiful moment," I informed Albus.

It was the night we got back from Christmas break and we were talking in our dorms.

"…You're so weird," Albus said dryly. "Like, really weird."

"Well, you're weird too!" I exclaimed back immaturely. I tried to keep my face composed. He raised an eyebrow. I burst out laughing. "Okay, I can't keep a serious face. Anyway, what'd you get?"

"Mum got me Tail-Twig Clippers. They'll come in handy for Quidditch. Sam got me a Nose-Biting Teacup. My neighbor Aldus, you know that old guy I told you about? Well, he got me a magical map of England. Uncle George got me Frog Spawn Soap. Rose got me an action figure of Sandro Yamilet, Seeker for the Caerphilly Catapults. He's my hero. How bout you? What'd you get?" he asked.

"My mum got me a box of Ton-Tongue Toffees. I love her more every day. Dad got me some Extendable Ears. Aunt Tabitha got me a lunascope because she knows how much I like Astronomy. Mackenzie got me fireworks. Edita Ramsay, do you know her? She's in Ravenclaw, your brother's year. Anyway, she got me a whistle. And you got me a Basic Blaze Box," I said. "It's a very nice gift, by the way."

Albus nodded his head. "And you got me bruise-remover paste. That works great, by the way. I got a bruise playing Quidditch with James the other day and it healed within an hour. And the bruise was huge too. I fell off the broom and slammed my knee on the ground. Good thing I didn't break it though. That would have totally sucked."

I really liked Quidditch but not as much as Albus. Quidditch was basically his life. Personally, I thought he was better than his dad and his mum. And that was saying something. Albus was basically the Oliver Wood of our generation. Well…maybe not AS obsessed Oliver, but he loved the sport just as much definitely.

"What time is it?" Albus asked me as he crawled under his covers. He yawned and I could tell he was getting tired.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and answered, "About eleven." We were talking quietly while the other boys slept. "Think we should get to bed?"

His answer was him laying down on his pillow and closing his eyes. All right, time for bed! I got under my covers and laid my head down on my pillow. It was a comfortable pillow, I must add. The cushioning was not too hard and not too soft-just right. Immediately, I fell asleep.

#

Chase and I were studying in the library the next day. Yes, occasionally I studied. I was studying for Astronomy and I actually liked learning more about that subject.

"How's your mum, Chase?" I questioned him casually as I opened my Astronomy textbook. Hannah Abbott, a girl my dad knew during his Hogwarts years, was Chase's mother. Albus and I met her when we were twelve at King's Cross. She's a really nice lady.

"She's fine," he said simply.

All right, not a talking time. I got it.

That night we had a test on constellations. While we were studying them, I noticed a lot of purebloods were named after constellations. Sirius, Andromeda, Draco, Cygnus, Orion, Scorpius, and Scorpius once told me he had a cousin named Virgo. Wasn't that a zodiac sign too?

Elaine Yaxley, a Hufflepuff in my year, dropped her books on our table and sighed. She was a bit on the dramatic side.

"What are you boys studying for?" I held up my book and she nodded her head. "I'll join you." She sat down in an empty chair. "I hate Astronomy. It's so pointless. Who cares what's in space? All I care about is Earth."

"You're bloody insane. Astronomy's the best class by far," I retorted.

She shrugged, opened her book, and started reading.

Elaine was a tall girl with rather large ears. Her brown hair was very straight and thin. Probably because she straightened it all the time. She couldn't go one day without straightening her hair. Her eyebrows looked like she got them waxed regularly. Most girls my age hadn't started waxing their eyebrows yet, but Elaine was ahead of the game.

"What's that next to your book?" she asked as she noticed a letter next to my textbook.

"It's a letter to my granddad. We're really close," I said.

She smiled widely at me. She muttered something about how that was cute and we continued to study for our upcoming Astronomy test.

Across the library, I noticed Scorpius studying with Sabina. He noticed me looking at him and waved, mouthing 'come over here.' Quietly, so not to disturb Chase and Elaine, I walked over to their table. Now if Scorpius and Sabina were here, Selena couldn't be far behind….Oh, I hoped she was there!

"What's going on, Freddie? Studying for the Astronomy test?" He closed his book, which was a very polite move on his part.

Sabina looked at me without any expression on her face. The Slytherin didn't like to expose her emotions too much. She didn't dislike me but she didn't really like me.

"Yeah, I think every second year is studying for it. It counts for 20 percent of our final grade. Not that I care, but Mum will kill me if I get a bad mark in that class," I responded.

Maybe I mentioned it before, but I secretly cared about grades. Not like Rose, but I did give a crap. Not that I would give up a Saturday to study. But I would give up a Monday night when I had nothing to do.

"How do you think you'll do on it?" Sabina questioned. "I'm really confused the one section of the chapter that deals with black holes. I don't understand them at all."

She rolled up her sleeves to turn the pages of the book and I noticed a burn mark on her arm. It looked like a cigar's mark...And she had just gotten home from break, so maybe it was from her dad?

I always suspected that Sabina was abused. She had unexplainable marks on her very often and she didn't trust most people at all. Sabina always had her guard up and even though she had a tough exterior, people could easily shake her whole being. It was really sad in my opinion.

She noticed I was looking at her arm. Quickly, she pulled up her sleeve. "You didn't answer my question, Freddie."

Then I looked in her eyes and felt sympathy for her. The eyes of a person exposed their innermost feelings, whether they were happy, sad, angry, or just plain hurt in her case.

And that was when I truly realized that Sabina Nott was a human being, just like everyone else. She hurt just like I did, even though she seemed tough as nails. If she would let me, I'd probably hug her and let her cry on my shoulder. But I knew she'd never do that. Sabina had too much pride to admit there was a problem with her life.

"That's pretty rude not to answer someone's question," she muttered, trying so hard to change the subject.

Scorpius looked very awkward. He twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip. "I think I'm going to get back to studying. I'll catch up with you later, Freddie." Then he opened his book up again.

While walking back towards Chase and Elaine she called, "What's a black hole?" Apparently they were confusing everyone these days.

#

Scorpius kept his promise and later that night we walked around the corridors together to talk.

"For my birthday this year, my dad sent me an enchanted razor and for Christmas I got a pack of Exploding Snap cards and pack of dungbombs," Scorpius stated when I asked him what presents he got this year.

"Very nice, did the dungbombs come from my dad's shop?" He nodded his head. "To be redundant, very nice," I said.

We were by the kitchens at this point. _Should I grab a snack?_ I decided against it. While reminding myself to say hi to some of the house-elves later, we kept walking to Merlin knows where.

"Do you even know what redundant means?" Scorpius asked while laughing. "Sounds like something Rose would say. You need to get a new cousin or something mate. This is getting ridiculous."

"Oh, Merlin…it does sound like something Rose would say! What has become of me?"

He laughed even harder. "She's got you whipped though. Same goes to Albus. You two need to be real men and stand up for yourselves."

"…But she scares me," I whimpered. "She scares me!"

"That's pathetic," he snapped when he saw my jaw shivering and my lip quivering. "Nothing is that scary except Voldemort. And thanks to your uncle that problem is long gone."

"ROSE IS WORSE THAN VOLDEMORT! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER EVERY SINGLE DAY. VOLDEMORT I'D HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHAT, FOUR TIMES IN MY WHOLE LIFE? AND THAT'S TOTALLY MAXIUMUM. I'D TAKE VOLDEMORT OVER ROSE ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!" I yelled. Scorpius looked taken aback. I'm telling you, acting's my calling friends. Acting is my calling.

"All right…maybe she is that scary," Scorpius muttered softly. It sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me.

I nodded my head. "Damn straight."

We were at the Entrance Hall now. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 8:04. Curfew was at ten, so we had more time to talk. And that wasn't even real curfew. We just had to be in our own common rooms by ten.

"Well…Rose can be intimidating, I guess. She looks like she just wants to punch me sometimes. I understand where she's coming from, I do annoy the hell out of her, but she's still frightening nonetheless," Scorpius declared. "And the worst part is, sometimes I feel like she could take me even if I tried to fight back. I wouldn't though because I do not hit girls."

Briefly I stopped walking, patted him on the back and said, "It happens to the best of us."

He nodded his head in agreement and we walked on. Now we were by the Muggle Studies classroom.

"So…what's up with the scars Sabina has?" I asked. I had to know the truth. Was it something I was making up or were my instincts correct?

Scorpius sighed loudly. "You had to bring those up, didn't you?" He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating whether to tell me the truth or not. "Her dad abuses her. There, you have the truth. Are you happy? Her dad is a total arsehole and hits her, burns her, whatever type of abuse he can get all in a day's work."

My hand was shaking. I couldn't believe that someone I personally knew had to go through that. I mean, I did speculate before but now I knew it was true from a really reliable source. It astonished me.

"She's really self conscious because of it and is always angry," Scorpius admitted. "She seems to take the anger she has towards her father out on other people. It's sad, really."

I nodded my head and gulped. She gets hit. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if my dad abused me so severely. I mean, he'll smack me if I am really bad, but he would never abuse me for any stupid reason. Never.

"Just, keep it down okay? She'd kill me if she knew I told you."


	33. Selena 33

**I'm loving the reviews! I fixed the Astrology/Astronomy thing. My mistake, I'm very sorry. Listen, does anyone want to be my beta? Message me if you do! I can have multiple betas fyi. You just have to give me instructions on what to do because I'm new at this. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot unfortunately.**

_Dear Macy,_

_I miss you sis! How's Duncan? I miss him too. I'm having a grand time at Hogwarts. Not. Anyway, Scorpius wants to know how Teresa is doing because he's too lazy to write her himself. Do you know his mum is? Same goes for his father, Draco. I wish he would just write them himself…_

_How are Mum and Dad? Not that I care all that much, just trying to make conversation. _

_Write back ASAP. Why? Because you're obviously my favorite little sister! Love you, Macy._

_Selena_

I finished writing a letter to my little sister and put away my quill. I decided to write her after I read the letter my younger sister Ocean wrote me. Honestly, I wasn't too fond of Ocean. Of course I didn't hate her. I just wasn't fond of her. That's not THAT bad is it? Nadia, her twin, is the sister I kind of hate.

Sabina walked into the dormitory. "What's going on?" she asked me as she sat down on her bed and took off her shoes.

It was just after dinner and I had come up to get some alone time to write. All of the other girls in my dormitory were…around, I guess. I really had no idea where they were, but whatever. Not like it mattered to me.

"So, I heard you were officially dating Sergio Edwin, that adorable Hufflepuff in fourth year," she said.

And she was right. Sergio was a Spanish boy who was pretty darn cute, if I say so myself. I always had good taste. His hair was long and dark. He had this distinguished and strong jaw that was so manly, even for a fourteen year old. His lips were pout and very kissable. Yes, I kissed him, but I was thirteen. It was okay for thirteen year old girls to kiss their boyfriends.

I nodded my head. Sabina's eyes bulged out of her head. Apparently I surprised her.

"You lucky bitch! He's a total babe. How did the Slytherin ice queen bag a guy like him?"

That's exactly what I thought. What did a cute, nice guy want with me? I was pretty but Sergio could get a pretty girl who was older than him. Why did he want someone who was so inexperienced? I really wasn't that special. In the looks department yes, but I never though of myself as someone who had substance.

Sabina pulled me away from the desk in our room onto her bed.

"When did he ask you out and why didn't you tell me sooner?" she demanded. "This is something you tell your girl friends. Definitely something you tell your girl friends."

"He asked me out like a week ago. Not that long ago so you can chill out. And I didn't tell you sooner because I like keeping some parts of my life private." She got an angry expression on her face. "Not all of my life, just parts. I tell you the important things and this isn't really that important."

She didn't seem convinced but decided to change the subject. "Want to hear some more gossip on relationships? Guess who I saw crying in the bathroom earlier today? That Randa girl, she's a first year." Recognition didn't come to my mind. "The one that was 'dating'," She used air quotations around the word dating, "James Potter."

"Oh, her! Wait, WAS dating?" Then I realized what had happened. "He broke up with her! Aw, poor girl. I heard she adored him. How hard was she crying?" Sabina shook her head and sighed. "That bad? Ouch. That poor little girl. Why did he even ask her out? You could so tell he was not into her like at all."

"I don't think he realized how much younger she was than him. She's eleven and he's fourteen. Can you say EW? I'm pretty sure he didn't kiss her though. What if they had made out?" Sabina shivered. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Wait…have you gone to first base with Sergio yet?" I smiled widely and nodded. "Nice!"

"He's a really good kisser," I replied. "Like, he really, really knows what he's doing."

"Does he have a lot of experience?" she questioned. I shrugged. "You don't know who he's gone out with in the past?" I shook my head. "And why is that?"

"Well, I don't see the need to pester him. Is it bad that I don't know?" I didn't see the big deal but obviously Sabina did.

Sabina sighed. "Of course it is! What if he dated a total skank? What if he's already gone to third base? You have to ask him these things! Well, not right out ask him. Do it subtly. But you need to know these things. You need to know your boyfriend's past," Sabina answered. "Otherwise you won't have a truly honest and open relationship."

"Good Merlin, you're right! EW, what if he's gone to third base? I'll cry if he has. I really will," I replied. "That's just gross at our age."

#

The next day Sergio and I were by the frozen lake. It was a cold Saturday morning in February. We were sitting in the snow, all bundled up with tons of clothing to stay warm. We had just finished having a snow ball fight which, in my opinion, was quite romantic and a lot of fun.

He kissed my cheek. "You're too cute." What a sweetie.

I giggled flirtatiously. "I know."

He gave me a huge smile and kissed me on the lips. His lips tasted sweet like oranges. It would have made sense if he told me he had orange juice with his breakfast that morning. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He was a great kisser. But…there was no spark. I didn't really feel that much passion when I kissed him. It was nice, but certainly not special. I don't know what I was expecting before I started kissing boys but it wasn't this.

Sergio parted from my lips. "You're a good kisser for being only thirteen."

"Um…you're only fourteen," I reminded him. "It's not like you are that much older than me or anything."

Years later, I finally noticed that Sergio always felt like he was so much older than me the whole time we were dating when in fact he really wasn't. During his fourth year he would not turn fifteen until August, making him only a year and two months older than me. He always acted like he was ten years older than me. What a git.

"Selena…I'm just much more experienced than you," he chuckled. Why was he acting like I was a young child? "You just don't know what you're talking about sometimes." Um…condescending much? He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. "What's wrong, babe?" What's wrong, babe? How cheesy can he get?

"So how much experience DO you have? Since it's so much more than me, apparently."

My boyfriend laughed. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded my head. "Don't get mad." A red flag flashed in my mind. "Well, I've dated Lacey Lawson, Caitlyn Haines, Nerina Demetriou, Saba Philip, Lisa Waldgrave, and Fantasia Imelda. Don't ask me what I was thinking, Fantasia and I only dated for like three days. It wasn't serious at all."

I was shocked. My boyfriend was a whore. He was only fourteen and he had already dated seven girls, including me. How could that be? How could a boy get THAT much experience at such a young age? It didn't seem natural to me. No boy was that wanted. Or was he? Of course he was, he was gorgeous!

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked me. Again with the cheesy line!

How could I answer him? Everything was wrong! It was the fact that we were dating for only a week and I was already having doubts wasn't right! Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well with him. Not.

Still, I fancied the guy a lot. Did it really matter that he was a total whore? As long as he fancied me back, right? And when you go out with someone, you're supposed to love them for who they are and try not to change them. Well…okay, him being a whore could change, but that was all I really wanted about him to be different. Besides being a condescending arsehole sometimes, only sometimes though.

"Nothing," I lied. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little…surprised. That's all."

I kissed him on both cheeks to reassure him that I was fine. It was a total lie. I wasn't fine at all. My mind was swarming with doubts and concerns. Would he ever cheat on me for another girl? He seemed to like them plenty enough to do it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled the two of us up. "Do you want to go back inside? I'm getting a bit too chilly out here."

He nodded his head and we started walking towards Hogwarts. I was fine, but I wanted to talk about my discovery with Sabina. She would know what I should be thinking. I rely way too much on my best friend but she was my life saver.

After a long period of silence and a lot of walking, we reached the dungeons. I kissed him good-bye and he left me to go back to his common room. I said the password and entered through the door.

In the common room I found Sabina talking to a girl in our year who shares a dorm with us, Darlene Sanguini.

Darlene was a rather pretty girl. She looked like she belonged with the Weasleys with her light red hair, but that had to be her only flaw. Well, besides being much too lazy for her own good.

I was pretty good friends with Darlene. Not best friends, of course, but we were very cordial to each other to say the least. It's only convenient to be friends with the girls you room with. What if the room gets set on fire in your sleep? You would want one of your dorm mates to wake you up, but if they hate you then the chances of that happening decrease severely. I know I wouldn't wake up an annoying girl from a fire. I'd let her burn. Oh, don't judge me!

"Hey, Selena, what's up?" Darlene asked me with a smile.

My two friends were sitting on a couch and I sat down with them. I took off my coat, hat, and gloves because we were right by the fire and I didn't want to burn up from the excessive heat. I put my belongings on the back of the couch.

"Well, I just found out my boyfriend's a total whore. Other than that, nothing at all," I responded.

"That's good…wait, what?" Darlene looked confused. "Who's your boyfriend? Oh, Sergio finally asked you out!" Her face got excited then she remembered what I had just said. "But he's a whore… That sucks, Selena. How's he a whore? Is he cheating on you? Oh, no!"

No, but he might. Was I just being paranoid? I was sure Sergio would never cheat on me. Come on, it's me! But he could do better… Yet, he fancied me a lot! He told me so all the time. What if he cheated on the other girls he seemed to have fancied so much though? I was torn. I must sound like a total lunatic. But you have to get a real knowledge of how utterly puzzled I really was.

"HE'S CHEATING ON YOU!" Sabina shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" Everyone in the common room stared at her. She must have seemed pretty crazy considering she was screaming, "I'LL KILL HIM!" No one thinks a person who screams that sentence randomly is sane.

"What an arsehole. I'll kick his arse. Not kill him, but certainly hurt him," Darlene said while nodding her head furiously.

"He's not cheating on me so calm down." Sabina started to bring her breathing back to normal as I said that. "I took your advice Bina and found out that he's had six girlfriends before me. And he's only fourteen!"

Sabina raised an eyebrow. "Is that all he did? I screamed 'I'LL KILL YOU' for a guy that's just had a lot of girlfriends? I feel like an idiot, Selena. Thank you very much."

"You should be angry! Don't you think it's weird that he's had **six **girlfriends? That seems a little extreme, to me, for a fourteen year old." Sabina shrugged. "That's definitely not normal, Bina! He's my first boyfriend and I'm already thirteen. By thirteen he was probably on his fifth girlfriend."

"So he has a past. At least now you know. Plus, how do you know they weren't all two week relationships? Plenty of people our age go out for two days and call the other person their boyfriend or girlfriend. It's really stupid but true. Sergio could have had six stupid relationships but is still counting them for Merlin knows what reason."

Darlene shook her head as she turned her body on the couch to face me. "Fantasia told me that she was his shortest relationship. The others lasted for at least two months each. Sorry if that brought you down, Selena."

And it did. There was a sliver of hope and then Darlene robbed it from me. Thanks, Darlene.

"Well, just get over his old girlfriends. I'm sure he has. Who cares about the past? You're the present! And he seems to really fancy you, Selena," Sabina consoled me. She put her arm around me and kissed my cheek. She could act very motherly towards me. "You're just overreacting. Why do you really care so much that he's had a lot of old girlfriends?"

"It's just…" I sighed. "I know this sounds stupid, but I wanted my first boyfriend to be inexperienced like I am. It's more special that way, you know?" I bit my lip and sighed again. "I probably sound really selfish. Some girls don't start dating guys until they're seventeen or they don't even really like their first boyfriend. I'm dating at thirteen and I really fancy my boyfriend! But I just wish our relationship was more special for Sergio. I'm just another girl now. Not special at all."

I wasn't lying. I really fancied Sergio. He was my first boyfriend for Merlin's sake! That was really special to me. But I knew I would not be special to him. Just another girl he dated for a certain period of time. Not his FIRST girl, THE girl, or the LAST girl. I was just a girl. It wasn't fair for me.

"You're right," Sabina said. "You do sound selfish. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Neither do I. And I haven't yet," Darlene agreed. "But I get why you want to be special to him, especially since he's dated so many girls before you."

"I just can't believe he dated Fantasia. He can do better than that!" I exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.


	34. Ray 34

**Yay! Reviews make me happy! You want me to be happy, don't you? Of course you do! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

"Happy Birthday, Mackenzie!" we all shouted as Mackenzie walked into the common room. We were having a surprise birthday party for her. We Gryffindors are just so damn nice.

I was sitting on a couch with Eddie Parkin and Freddie. Freddie jumped up from his spot to hug Mackenzie. She threw her arms around him happily.

"That's gross," Eddie said with disgust in his voice. "They should just get a room."

"Aw, I think they're cute." A guy can say cute without being gay! It's true, I swear. I'm far from gay. Girls, girls, girls all the way for me.

Eddie rolled his dark amber eyes. He sent an evil glare at the hugging friends. What a Negative Nancy. Not only was he negative, he had a huge egg head. Not very attractive, I must admit. If you're negative you should at least be good-looking. It's the rule of life, everyone knows that. Ugly people should be happy! I sounded like a jerk... I really wasn't, but Eddie just got under my skin.

To be honest, I was one of those people that was really nice to the people they loved. And to everyone else? Yeah, I wasn't that good of a guy to them. People that really knew me and liked me thought I was a great guy. Everyone else...they had quite a different opinion.

Mackenzie sat down in Freddie's old spot on the couch. Her smile radiated the entire room.

"Hey, Birthday Girl," I greeted her, trying to mimic her wonderful smile. It didn't work. "How does it feel to be thirteen? Jeez, you're getting old." Her smile got even bigger.

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. I've only been thirteen for seventeen hours."

Freddie approached us, grabbed Mackenzie's hands and took her away.

"You have to mingle with everyone, Mack," he told her. "Not just these losers." He winked at me. "Love you, but she has better people to talk to."

I laughed and he ran away with her.

"Did you get her anything?" I turned towards Eddie. No one better to talk to I figured. Plus, I didn't feel like getting up to talk to anyone.

I noticed that Eddie was staring at someone across the room. And his eyes were lingering on Rose. She was enthusiastically telling a story to Albus. I had to confess, Rose was a beauty, the elegant Audrey Hepburn type. And her small little nose was very cute. He probably had a crush on her. EW!

He shook his head in answer to my question. "I'm broke. Mackenzie's nice, though. If I had the money I would buy her something. I just don't, though," he replied honestly.

"I got her a head band. That's how rich I am." At least I got her something, unlike him.

Eddie fumbled with his hands. It really was an awkward moment between us. To be honest, I wasn't particularly fond of Eddie. I was only talking to him because the couch we were sitting on was REALLY comfortable. Am I not a wonderful person? The only reason I talked to the odd boy was because he happened to be sitting on my favorite couch.

"We're cutting the cake!" Albus yelled.

He was standing in the middle of the common room. In front of him was a huge dark chocolate cake. Chocolate was Mackenzie's favorite type of cake. I remember she told me that at dinner the year before. How did I remember that? I'll never know. I remember the most random facts about people.

"Are you getting some cake?" Eddie asked me.

I knew he wanted cake desperately. His big belly really showed his appreciation of desserts.

My stomach couldn't handle a lot of sugar though. It made me sick beyond belief. I also didn't want to get fat like Eddie. That was a harsh thought, I'll admit, but at least I didn't say it out loud.

"Nah, you should go for it though," I told him.

He got up from his seat and wobbled towards the cake. He was short and stubby which really reminded me of a hobbit.

"Don't you guys just love being in Gryffindor?!" Freddie exclaimed as he stood on a chair to get everyone's attention.

Everyone cheered and clapped. It was a lovely moment. I really liked being a third year Gryffindor. I had a great house and an even better class. Some of the other Gryffindors in my year were James, Sam, Elden, Greta Ivanova, Jamie Illiac, Lacey Lawson, Vata Abasolo, and a lot more. They were good kids.

Mackenzie's birthday was on Tuesday, February 19. McGonagall granted us permission to have a party in the common room but only if we ended the party obediently at ten.

Rose turned on some music. The first song that played was a crappy pop song, which I despised. All the girls seemed to enjoy it though. I was more into rap than any other genre of music. And you haven't heard great rap until you've listened to wizard rap. It's the best kind of music by far.

Eddie sat back down on the couch next to me with a piece of cake on a pink plate.

"This isn't that good," he said after taking a bite. Then he took another bite. I wondered why he kept eating it if he didn't enjoy it… I guess obnoxious fat people can't let go of any type of cake…no matter how crappy it is. Don't get me wrong, I like fat people, but only if they're nice. I only like people in general if they're nice and not annoying.

"Stinks," I muttered sarcastically.

Mackenzie started opening some of her presents. The first was from Sam. "You're going to love it," he told her.

She ripped off the wrapping paper to find a book called _Queers are Just Dandy_. The author was Dumbo Dora.

"Are you serious?" she questioned. "You seriously thought getting me this book was a good idea?"

Sam nodded his head. "This book will help you be more accepting of the gay population, Mackenzie. I know how prejudice you are."

I was laughing my arse off. So were my three best friends Elden, Sam, and James, also Freddie and Albus. That was all. Apparently the rest of the Gryffindors decided they were too uncomfortable to laugh. Whatever, I thought the book was quite hilarious. Some people just don't have a good sense of humor. It's a shame.

"Open my gift!" I called to Mackenzie. "You're going to love it!" Probably not actually, it was pretty lame.

She nodded her head, looked for my gift in the pile, and opened it up. "Thanks for the head band, Ray! It's so cute!" She scrutinized it closely and smiled. "Love the hearts on it."

For the record, I only got the head band with the hearts on it because I knew she'd like it. Not because I liked head bands with hearts on them.

I was having such a gay day.

The next gift she opened was from Elden. It was a pretty boring candle, in my opinion. It smelled like apple cinnamon, though, which was a bonus.

Freddie shoved his gift into her hands. "Open it," he instructed firmly. She ripped off the wrapping paper of the rather large gift and gasped. It was a huge box full of books. And it was HUGE.

"The search has taken me a year, but it's worth it," Freddie told her. "The Muggle books are from yard sales I saw over the summer. All the wizard books are recent purchases though." Her hand was over her mouth. She must have been really shocked. "Do you like it?"

"It's probably the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me. Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much."

He shrugged. "I'll do anything for you." A few tears fell out of her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "Why are you crying if you like it, Mack?" He knelt down on the ground with her. Mackenzie bit her lip and smiled.

It was an odd sight, a person who was crying and smiling at the same time. Few people actually cried tears of joy, but Mack was that type of person, a very sensitive and caring girl.

"I just really like the thought you put into this, that's all," she admitted.

In the distance, I heard someone muttering about how no one can top that gift, and I laughed quietly. It was so like Freddie to completely destroy our silent competition of who could get Mackenzie the best gift. "It must've been expensive too." Freddie shrugged and let her continue opening her other presents.

Albus got Mackenzie an Auto-Answer Quill.

Rose got Mackenzie a sleek pair of black gloves.

"They're a nice and practical gift," Rose explained. "Last year I noticed your gloves were getting a bit shabby."

Mackenzie smiled happily. Yeah…nothing could top Freddie's gift.

Mackenzie thanked us for being the greatest friends she could ever hope for. "I'm so glad that I am a Gryffindor and not in any other house," she announced. "We're superior, by far!"

We all clapped and she kept smiling. She was too kind. Her heart was as warm as an oven.

She opened more gifts, and then everyone started dancing. I decided to dance with James. Yeah, I had no one better to dance with. At least it wasn't a slow song. We did goofy moves like pretending we were still in the disco age and threw our arms about obnoxiously. Yeah, we were cool. Not.

Vata Abasolo approached us laughing. "Can I cut in, James? If that's all right by you, of course."

James nodded his head and let me dance with her. Vata was a relatively pretty girl, so I didn't mind dancing with her at all. She was exotic-looking. Her black hair was cut short and ended right below her chin. Though it freaked me out that she had bigger feet than I did.

"I take dance classes," Vata told me. "It's been about ten years since I've started taking them."

"Which explains why you're a lot better than I am," I said.

She snorted like a pig. I guess that was supposed to be a laugh…

"You and your friends are so funny. It's rare to find a group of friends where every single one of them is funny."

"We're just gifted, what else can I say?" I replied. "And by gifted, I mean in the special way."

Her hips swayed next to mine. I guess she wanted to grind, which was fine by me. I didn't have much experience with girls, but I definitely liked dancing with them. Vata was almost angelic-looking as she moved with me. She definitely had a lot of experience with dancing.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked her wistfully.

The dancing queen shrugged. "Years of practice. Why are you worrying? You have great rhythm compared to most of the guys our age." That comment made me feel slightly less self conscious. Not much, but it did help. "Most boys don't even try dancing." She nodded her head at the wall of boys across the room. "See?"

"Very true," I responded.

"A boy who at least tries to dance…" She smiled at me. "Now that's pretty sexy."

I gulped. That was an extremely flirtatious comment.

"Um…yeah." Okay, I was losing my cool. I knew girls fancied me and all, but that was an admiration from a distance. This was an admiration up close. Totally different from what I was used to.

When the song ended, I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. I felt relieved because I was feeling sort of awkward with Vata. The disappointment was because I was also enjoying my time with the girl. Boys do have complicated emotional states, despite what every girl thinks about us. They stereotype us too quickly.

She backed away from me. "I'm really glad we're in the same house and year."

I nodded my head. "So am I. We don't talk enough."

She nodded her head. There was an awful lot of head nodding in this conversation…

"Well, I better get going." She waved and walked towards a group of her friends. The wave was so cute. I have got to stop saying cute…

"Vata's cute," James said as he appeared next to me. Ha! He used it too.

"She's okay. I'm surprised she wanted to dance with me, actually. She's so good at it, in case you could not tell from on the couch. Loser," I muttered jokingly. James slapped me on the arm. "It's weird because a girl's never been that open about her feelings for me before. I know girls have crushes on me, but they never admit it. Well, Vata didn't admit it. She just implied it pretty strongly."

"I'm pretty sure she fancies you," James confirmed my suspicions. "I heard her friends giggling about how she was finally talking to you."

Girls, they were so weird about crushes. And it wasn't just some of them. It was basically all of them. I had a theory that they only were weird about crushes because they knew it bothered us. Brilliant banshees…


	35. Rose 35

**Someone requested a chapter in Lily's point of view, and I promise it will come but not this one. Just be patient, once Lily and Hugo get into Hogwarts you'll be hearing A LOT more from then. And to be honest, I think all of you will really like Lily's character. Disclaimer: I do not own HP, just this plot.**

Wade Ellerby was the boy I had a crush on for over a year by this point in the story. I mean, I didn't obsess about him like most girls obsessed about him, but I fancied him nonetheless.

Then a terrible day in April and I heard he was dating Gabby Ockley. He'd rather date a first year than me. I almost cried.

What was so wrong with me? He always flirted with me! I didn't understand why he could not just fancy me. I always figured he kind of fancied me. But I wanted him to fancy me and only me. Was I too ugly? It was probably because I'm so bossy. I never thought I'd let a boy make me hate myself but it happened and it hurt. It hurt way too much.

One day I was sulking in the Gryffindor common room. I was alone because everyone was outside enjoying a nice April day. Suddenly, Ray came down from the boys' dormitory. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and I assumed he had overslept and his friends left him sleeping.

"Where is everyone?" he asked me while rubbing his watery green eyes. He was wearing long blue pajama pants and a white beater. The beater really showed off his muscles.

"Outside, you missed them," I replied. He sat down on the couch with me.

"I would go out there with them but I'm too lazy. I'll just stay here and talk to you. Why aren't you outside too, Rose?" Ray could be a jerk to some people but to the people he cared about he was probably the most loving person ever. "Are you okay? You look upset about something."

"Can you keep a secret, Ray? I haven't told anyone this."

That was it. I would tell him the truth about how my heart was experiencing the first type of heartbreak. I'll admit it wasn't full heartbreak because I certainly was not in love with Wade, but I did fancy him. Not obsessively where he was all I talked or thought about. But I did fancy him!

"Sure, Rosie. Shoot," he said in a slow drawn out way. He always liked to talk slowly.

"There's this boy I fancy. Wade Ellerby, do you know him?" Ray nodded his head. "Well, now he's going out with Gabby Ockley. Mackenzie told me considering she's friends with Gabby. Anyway, I'm really hurt. Why doesn't he fancy me? Is there something wrong with me?"

Ray busted out laughing. "This isn't funny, Ray! Why are you laughing? Shut up!"

He finally stopped laughing and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. "Do you seriously think there's something wrong with you? You're pretty, loyal, and one day you will be more successful than anybody else in this place. I admit you can be bossy, but you make up for that with how you encourage people to be their best. Rose, there's nothing wrong with you at all."

"You really think so?" I was shocked by his answer. I had absolutely no idea that he thought so highly of me. Someone considered me pretty? Why the girl with obnoxiously curly red hair and ordinary brown eyes? It was almost too much to fathom. How could someone think that I was attractive? I was just Rose Weasley, nerd with a wizard's powers.

"Of course. How do you not see how great you are?" He shook his head. "Bloody girls, you all don't realize how amazing you are sometimes."

My heart swelled. I didn't even know boys could act so sweet. I knew Ray was sweet though but not THIS sweet. To complete his sweetness he put his hand over mine in a comforting way.

"Don't worry about that arse. Eventually he'll see how amazing you are. I can guarantee it."

I put my head on his shoulder. He was so comfortable. He kissed the top of my head in a loving way. I picked me head up and smiled at him. Ray smiled back at me. That eager smile made me smile even wider. That's when he dipped his head lower towards mine and kissed me softly on the lips.

Okay, I have to admit that the kiss Ray gave me was my first one. Did I like Ray as more than a friend? The answer was probably only a little. But that kiss was so comforting I had to have more. He only expected one little peck, but we definitely didn't stop there.

So, I kissed him back a little harder. And then he kissed me back even harder. Before I knew it, we were full out snogging. I know, practical Rose Weasley snogging a boy? How absurd! But it was true. Do you want to know the truth? I enjoyed every single second of it.

We broke apart for a brief moment. Both of us breathing heavier than any normal person should.

Ray kissed me on the cheek and started to get up from the couch. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch. It was like I wasn't even myself, my hormones were driving all my actions. He looked startled and confused. I guess he thought we were done but I certainly wasn't.

"I really don't think we're done," I said before I kissed him on the lips again.

And again I felt incredible. No wonder I always saw other students snogging in the corridors. I know I was only twelve and snogging a boy. But…he started it! Then again, I did finish it... I always thought you should be at least fourteen before snogging, but there are always exceptions to rules. When you're feeling down it's always nice to have a good snog.

Running my fingers through his hair, I moaned softly into his mouth. He parted from me and gave me a little smile. By this point we were laying back on the couch with him only slightly on top of me.

Then I pulled us back together and the snogging continued. It was wonderful. I wondered how long we snogged before Elden, James, and Sam burst into the room which obviously interrupted us.

"My Divination class yesterday was insane!" I heard Elden exclaim as the three of them walked into the room. Immediately, Ray and I pulled apart and he jumped to the other side of the couch. Too late, they already saw us. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Elden yelled.

"Elden, calm down," I told him. "It was nothing."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU TWO ARE BLOODY SNOGGING! THIS IS INSANE!" he continued shouting. I guess we frightened him or just seriously disturbed him. I think it was more of the latter though.

"Ray…getting action from my sweet little cousin, Rose? Despicable," Sam muttered. "It makes me positively sick."

James' face was growing red. He looked ready to punch Ray. My cousin was very protective of me and I knew he would.

Let me explain their reactions. Elden thought of me as a little sister but he still loved Ray, so he decided yelling would be sufficient. Sam was a pretty calm guy and knew yelling wouldn't help the situation, but he was still really freaked out from seeing his little cousin snogging one of his best friends. On the other hand, James would not yell, like Elden, or reprimand Ray calmly, like Sam. He would just want to murder Ray at any possible chance.

"Ray," he said in a ragged voice, "I'm giving you a ten second head start to run from me. And...go."

"Oh, this is ridiculous. Ray wouldn't listen to you James. Right, Ray?"

I looked to where Ray was sitting on the couch and he was gone. Okay, then maybe he WOULD listen to James.

"Rose…how could you? That's so random and disturbing," Sam admitted. "And weird. Mostly disturbing though."

"ROSE JEAN WEASLEY! GO PRAY FOR FORGIVENESS! GO!" Elden shouted. "YOU NEED TO GO PRAY! YOU ARE A DIRTY GIRL!" He approached me while tapping his pointer and middle fingers from both hands together in a 'tsk tsk' manner. "DIRTY LITTLE GIRL! I SAID GO PRAY!"

"Elden, will you calm down!" I exclaimed.

That's when James sprinted out of the common room to find Ray. Boys were bloody insane.

#

It was the morning before we would aboard the Hogwarts Express to go home for summer vacation. I was very excited. The upcoming year I would be a third year!

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Mackenzie, Freddie, Albus, and Tawny.

On the other side of the table I saw Elden, Sam, James, and Ray. Ray still had a black eye from the beating James gave him two months ago. To fully punish Ray, James decided to hex him first and then beat him up Muggle style. Barbaric, I tell you.

Freddie gazed longingly across the Hall. "Ah, my love still ignores me." I turned around and noticed him looking at Selena Goyle who was with her boyfriend, Sergio. A Hufflepuff sitting at the Slytherin table? The boy had guts, I'll admit that. "She's got this insightful gaze which I can't help but love. And the sarcasm! It lures me in. But she's a dangerous girl. She'll only break me heart, I know it."

Wow, Freddie was sort of poetic. Good for him, I guess.

The owls were flying in with letters. I saw Uncle Harry's owl and it swooped down to our table and a letter appeared in front of us.

I opened the letter carefully, so not to rip it, and wondered what was so important that couldn't wait until we got home today.

_Dear Albus, Freddie, and Rose,_

_I decided to warn you ahead of time that a war has officially broken out. The past couple of years have been just killings that were under control but now an anonymous leader has decided to rage war against the Ministry, Muggles, and Muggleborns. I'm warning you now because when you come home everyone might be a little…dramatic._

_Eventually we'll figure out who's starting this war, but for now we know absolutely nothing. Except to start the war the leader decided to gather large groups and they attacked over twenty Muggle homes in one day. About 120 Muggles died today, kids._

_This is all you need to know for now. Remember all of us love you at home and to please have a safe journey home!_

_Love,_

_Dad/Uncle Harry_

I gasped and dropped the letter in my oatmeal.

"What did it say, Rose?" Albus asked me. The smile that was on his face a moment ago suddenly disappeared.

My heart constricted in my chest. My hands were shaking as I handed him the now soggy letter. My breathing became heavy and ragged. I bit my lip and tried not to cry right then and there. 120 Muggles? That was insane! A war? Another bloody war? How many people had to die before we had peace in this cruel world!

He read the letter and he dropped it into his lap. His emerald green eyes bulged out of his head.

"What's up, man?" Freddie asked him. "What did that letter say?" Freddie looked worried and I had to admit that he should be. His mum was a Muggleborn like mine.

"The war, Freddie," Albus stated simply. "Nothing's ever going to be the same."


	36. James 36

**I loved the reviews. And when you critique me in a polite manner it just gives me chills of joy. I think that's the ultimate compliment. When you like my story so much you want it to help make it even better. But remember, polite is the key word. I've seen too many authors lose their will to write because of a mean reviewer. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Albus, Lily, and I were sleeping over our grandparents' house the first night of summer. Mum and Dad were home doing 'research' for the war, whatever research meant to them.

It was two in the morning and I couldn't fall asleep.

An hour before Lily had crawled into my bed because she was frightened. I couldn't really blame her, so I let her sleep next to me. My little sister could act crazy sometimes. But I still loved her. I moved her out of my and crawled out of the bed. Good thing I didn't wake her. She really needed some sleep.

I walked out of Uncle Bill's and Uncle Charlie's old room to the kitchen. Usually Albus and I slept in their room while Lily would sleep in Mum's old room.

At the kitchen table was my grandfather sitting, looking relaxed and calm. I knew he wasn't relaxed and calm though. How could he be? He was drinking a cup of tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_. I was already pouring a glass of milk before he even noticed my presence in the room. He put down the paper and looked at me sternly. Granddad couldn't pull off stern with anyone though, especially not his grandkids.

"James, why aren't you in bed?" he asked me. I gave him a look that said 'you know why' and sat down across from him. "Ah, well great minds think alike, don't they? I feel sick to my stomach and I really don't want to go through this again."

He took a sip of his tea and sighed. I knew exactly what he meant when he said 'this' no matter how vague the word was. "It's not fair, James. I thought this mess was done and over with. I thought that when your father defeated You-Know-Who I would never have to go through this again."

"Are you afraid that…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I just couldn't. How can you ask someone if their afraid another one of their children will die? What if the next person that died was Mum or Dad? Could I handle that? Could Granddad or Grandmum handle losing another child? I ran a hand nervously through my jet black, messy hair.

"Yes," Granddad said, "I'm very afraid." My grandfather looked at me intensely. Mum always told me I have Granddad's stare. I also have his 'jolly eyes' according to Mum.

Albus walked into the kitchen and was rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room. I probably woke him up when I left the bedroom. I forgot sometimes that Albus was a very light sleeper. He sat down at the table with us but not before taking a sip out of my glass of milk. What a bloody git.

"Thanks for waking me, James," Albus stated. "It was a very nice thing to do."

"No problem, Al," I replied.

Deciding to be a good brother for once, I got up from my seat, got a glass out of one of the cupboards, and filled it with milk. I sat back down the table and handed Albus the glass. "You're welcome, my dear little brother. Anything and I mean ANYTHING, for you!" I exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

Al took a sip and smiled. "I thank you very much, big brother. When was the last time that I told you that I love you?" I gagged. "Oh, but I do, James! I love you oh so much, big brother!" He mimicked my enthusiasm.

Granddad sighed. "You two are pretty odd. You remind me a lot of Ginny and Ron."

I laughed. "How do Al and I remind you of Mum and Uncle Ron? Well, besides the fact that we're brother and sister. Albus is a girl and I'm a boy, to explain more clearly." Albus slapped me on the arm. "What!" I exclaimed. "It's true! You're at least a pretty girl. Not as pretty as Lily though I'm afraid to say."

"Now you sound exactly like Ginny and Ron. I'll admit, James, you have your mother's wit. She knew how to put her brother in his place."

Granddad smiled at us and behind his thick rimmed glasses I saw his eyes sparkle. I knew Granddad really missed our mum, especially since her and Dad moved to Adersville, where I grew up.

I finished my milk and put the glass in the sink.

"I'll clean that up tomorrow," Granddad told me. "Right now we can just relax and talk for a bit more. But not for too much longer. You two really need to get some sleep. So do I, for that matter."

My gaze wandered around the kitchen. How many memories had my grandfather made in this very room? I wondered whether most of them were good or bad. Reason told me that they were mostly good ones. Granddad seemed to be a truly happy man. Not at that moment, because of the upcoming war, but I always remembered him being happy whenever I saw him. He must have lived a really great life.

"Granddad, what was Mum like as a little girl?" I asked him. "What were all of our uncles like as children?"

Granddad took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Then he took another sip of his tea before answering:

"Ginny had spunk, to say the least. Your little sister Lily is a lot like her. I remember Ginny would just jump up on my lap some days and beg me to tell her stories. She doesn't do that anymore, of course. It cracks me up because Lily does that sometimes."

Lily looked like Mum too. She had Mum's straight red hair, dark brown eyes, and oddly large feet. Mum wasn't tall, but she had really big feet for her petite stature. Lily had inherited Mum's body structure and abnormally large feet. Did I mention she was feisty like Mum too? She was very feisty.

"Then there was Ron. Ron was always close with Ginny. Even if they were fighting, the two were inseparable at home. Poor Ron was abused by his older brothers. Sure, we all loved him, but he was teased an awful lot by the boys in this house."

Granddad smiled at us. I could tell he liked talking about his children. He really loved his family.

"Then there were my boys, George and Fred." I could see sadness in his eyes as he said Fred's name. "They were a funny pair. It was almost impossible to say one of their names without saying the other one's name. Usually I'd say Fred and George, not George and Fred. But…you know how that story ends. I never figured out where they got their comedic ways from, but I'm glad they got them. Though they brought your grandmum tons of trouble, they brought us all joy too.

"Anyway, Percy was always a good boy." Granddad got a far off look in his eyes and started laughing. "Fred always called him Perfect Percy. Then when Percy became a prefect Fred called him Percy the Perfect Prefect. Fred always teased Percy. He probably shouldn't have considering Percy is older, but Fred wasn't much for following any sort of rules or respecting authority. Fred wasn't scared of anything. He wasn't scared of anything…" Granddad's voice was much softer as he said that last sentence.

"I wish we could have met him," I said.

Granddad nodded his head. "You would have liked him. Everyone liked him. I know for a fact he would have been Freddie's favorite uncle by far."

"Charlie was always a nice boy. He was considered very cool in his days at Hogwarts," Granddad continued. "So was Bill."

"Sam is a lot like his dad. Calm, cool, and collected."

Though it was true that Sam was cool, I had to make a joke about it. How could I help myself from it?

I laughed. "Sam, cool? You've got to be joking."

Granddad put back on his glasses and smiled. "Compared to you? Of course Sam is cool." He patted my hand. "I'm just kidding, James."

Albus shook his head. "No, Granddad. You're really not just kidding. You're just too afraid to speak the truth. Don't worry, James can handle it. He's a big boy now."

"Okay, you're right," Granddad chuckled. "You two should get to bed now. If your grandmum knew I kept you up so late, she'd murder me. And I hope you don't think I'm joking about that."

All three of us walked up the steps to our bedrooms on the second floor.

"Good night, boys. Don't wake up your little sister, please. Unlike us, some people actually like to sleep and don't want to be disturbed," Granddad said to us in a soft voice.

"Night," we both replied at the same time. We opened the door to our room, stumbled around in the dark to find our beds, and then crawled into them as quietly as possible.

Carefully, I moved Lily over so I wouldn't wake her up. Unfortunately, I did.

She opened up her brown doe eyes and smiled at me. Lily, at that exact moment, looked almost angelic. I'll admit, I love my baby sister. I loved her a hell of a lot. During the upcoming war, I made a vow to protect Lily above all. I refused to let anything or anyone hurt her. Ever.

"Hi, James," she said. Her voice was scratchy and she was rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Lily was eleven, but she always looked really young for her age. Most of the time she looked like a nine-year-old, but when she was tired she reminded me of a six-year-old.

"Lily, go back to sleep," I told her. "It's late and you're tired. You need to get some sleep."

She nodded her head. "I love you, James."

Then she rolled over and was out like a light. It's a good thing I didn't permanently wake her up. She would have probably made me go down stairs for breakfast or something weird like that. Once Lily got an idea into her head, it was extremely hard to talk her out of it. If she wanted breakfast at three in the morning, she would get breakfast at three in the morning. Nothing could stop that girl.

"Love you too, Lily," I whispered and kissed the top of her head. Then I fell asleep.


	37. Hugo 37

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I was in a musical and this past week was crunch time, I seriously had no time to write. I hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated. I'll probably update again…next week? Maybe another time this week cause I feel bad. It's been a really long time. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this story.**

I was sitting at my drum set in my room when Rose walked in. Did she knock? No. Rose is above knocking on someone else's door. Well, more like just above knocking on my door.

"When did you start playing drums?" she asked me as she sat down on my bed. "I didn't know my brother was a rocker!"

I rolled my eyes and cringed at the word 'rocker'. "I just started."

"So, you got the set for your birthday, I'm assuming?"

I nodded my head. Like Mum and Dad would buy me a drum set for no apparent reason. We weren't poor, but we definitely were not rich. Dad tried to give us the best but not spoil us in the process.

"Is there a reason you're bugging me?" I questioned as I placed my drum sticks on my thighs. My drum set was amazing, I'll admit. I felt so free when I just jammed out on it.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I have decided to take Arithmancy this upcoming year at Hogwarts," she informed me.

"…And I care, why?" I cared about school but I could care less about Rose's academics.

Rose shrugged. "I just felt like telling someone. You appreciate academics like I do, but I forgot that you are a horrible, horrible person."

To defend myself, I was only horrible to her. To most people I was a very nice and considerate guy….sometimes. Hey, nobody's perfect!

Deciding to ignore her, I started playing again. My lesson book was on a stand in front of me. I was teaching myself how to play and so far I was doing okay. Not great, but okay for a beginner.

Not only was I into drumming, I liked working with wood. I had gotten into that hobby during the summer. Dad helped me build a stool and it was in the corner of my room.

"Are you excited to start Hogwarts this year?" Rose asked me.

To tell the truth, I was and I wasn't. I really wanted to finally go to school, learn a lot, and make something of myself. But I would miss Mum a lot. Mum was my favorite parent, though Dad was great. I just clicked with Mum better for some reason. She got me more. Rose favored Dad and I favored Mum. That's how our family ran. We loved both parents, but we had favorites.

"Yes," I said simply. I didn't want Rose to tease me and call me a baby for possibly missing Mum in the future.

"I was really excited but nervous," she admitted. At least she felt the same as me. "It's terrifying your first day. Don't worry though. I'm sure Albus will help you out."

"Thanks for your support, sis. I'm glad you are so willing to help your little brother."

Rose nodded her head. "But you'll have Lily and Todd with you too, so it won't be so bad. Freddie and Albus calmed me down a lot the first day. Actually, they still calm me down." She sighed. "You're growing up really fast. I kind of miss the good old days, when we used to actually hang out."

"We only hung out because we had no one else to play with," I stated. Though I was putting a damper on her mood, I missed being younger too. Rose and I used to fight a good amount, we still do, but there were a lot of times when we got along splendidly. And they were fun times. Mum said when we were babies we never left each other's sight. That's probably hard to believe now but it's true. We love each other way deep down.

"That's not true. We always had our cousins. I mean when we were really young and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. We were so innocent back then." She bit her lip and looked me in the eyes. "This sucks, Hugo. We'll never be truly innocent again after this war is done and over with. Mum said that's the thing she misses most about her past. Her naivety and inexperience. Did you ever think you'd hear Mum say she missed being ignorant of something?"

It was weird to see my big, brave, Gryffindor sister afraid of something. It was really weird. She usually was brave for me, not the other way around.

"What if we don't survive? What if one of us dies? I don't want to lose a sibling like Dad did, Rosie." I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block images of my sister dying from my mind. "I couldn't stand losing any other family members. Losing Aunt Fleur was enough hurt to last me a life time." I wasn't even that close to Aunt Fleur, but I missed her like crazy.

Rose looked up at the ceiling, tears swelling up in her eyes. "It's Mum that I am really worried about. Considering she's Muggle-born and everything."

"I don't want to lose Mum. I couldn't handle it," I responded so softly Rose barely heard me. "Not only is she a Muggle-born, she's a Muggle-born who helped Harry Potter."

"Of course we should be worried about Mum!" she exclaimed. "I'd be worried if you weren't!"

Her face was as red as her hair. Rose was easily upset. I remember when she was younger she would throw a tantrum if Mum wouldn't let her have a cookie before dinner. This outburst was different from wanting a cookie though. She had a solid reason for being upset. And if I felt as emotional as Rose did at that moment, I would have yelled like her too.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I got up from my drum set and sat down next to her on the bed.

"No!" she yelled. "I don't want this! WE DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Her arms thrashed about and I had to hold her down. Rose was…dramatic to say the very least.

"Calm down." I tried to soothe her, but I wasn't doing the greatest job. "Flipping out will get us no where, okay? Just calm down and relax. Everything will be okay. I promise you, everything will be okay." It felt weird to be comforting my older sister, but I had to. Someone had to!

"Usually you're flipping out just as much, if not more, than I am. YOU SHOULD BE UPSET TOO!"

Rose wanted some company in flipping out. The key to handling Rose was you had to remain calm or nothing would get solved. Hopefully Rose's future husband was a calm and cool guy, but if he wasn't…Rose would have an interesting life.

To get a bit off topic, Rose needed a guy who was sensible. I know since I was her brother I should have hated all guys, but I wanted the perfect one for her. So he had to be sensible, mature, and calm. Maybe a bit cocky so when Rose lowered his self esteem it wouldn't be so damaging for him. Rose knew how to put a cocky male in his place.

Someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Come on in," I called.

The door opened and revealed Grandmum Jean. My mother's and sister's middle names were Jean which was named after her.

I loved Grandmum Jean. After all, I was her favorite grandchild. It was fair that she liked me more because her husband favored Rose over me. I'm telling you, my family had obvious favorites. Grandmum is a Muggle, but she always accepted the wizarding world surprisingly well. Hell, she even liked the wizarding world!

"What's the yelling for?" she asked.

Grandmum Jean was a tall woman with goofy glasses and goofy clothes. She had a naturally deep voice. But she could raise it to a very high pitch if she wanted to.

"Nothing, Grandmum," Rose answered. "Just forget it."

Grandmum approached us and gave us both hugs. You'll never get a better hug from anyone than your grandmum. They have a lot of experience and know how to make you feel better by such a simple act of affection. My grandmum's hugs were comforting, to say the least. She could make you feel loved beyond measure. But she did smell kind of…musty. But don't all grandmothers smell musty?

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

Unlike most kids my age, I actually liked talking to my grandparents. Usually they had something interesting to say.

She smiled brightly at me. "Better than Rose, apparently." She patted Rose on the head and laughed lightly.

Oh, did I mention my grandmum was funny? So was my granddad. You'd never think it though considering Mum was the most uptight kid imaginable. Mum's relaxed a lot though. She can have fun now!

"Rose, your mum made some sandwiches. I'm surprised you haven't eaten them all yet." Grandmum liked to make fun of Rose because she ate a lot. And I mean Rose ate A LOT.

"Your grandfather is downstairs with her. And later your grandparents, Arthur and Molly, are coming over. We're all having dinner together. Why don't you two join us downstairs?" She pointed towards the door and nudged her head towards it. "I promise you can have my sandwich if you want, Rose. Just don't eat your brother's again."

"Sounds good," I said. The sandwiches were for lunch and I was starving.

"I ate his sandwich one time! Let it go! I thought it was just an extra," Rose defended herself.

The three of us walked out of the room and down the steps. At the kitchen table was sitting Mum and Granddad.

I looked at the sandwiches sitting in front of Mum. Turkey, score! Turkey sandwiches are the best type of sandwiches, hands down. Anyone who says anything else is stupid. Ham? Salami? Roast beef? They have nothing on turkey.

Rose ran to Granddad immediately and hugged him. She LOVES Granddad with a passion.

"Hey, grandbaby. How have you been?" She pulled away from him and kissed him on the cheek. How cute. Wow…that was a really gay comment. Scratch that from the record, please.

I took a seat next to Mum. Mum looked…smaller? Not smaller, just less intimidating than usual. I mean, most of the time Mum gave off a presence about her that showed she meant business. Her bossy sounding voice, which Rose inherited, really helped that image. Today she looked weaker. Mum didn't always look intimidating. Like I said before, she could have fun. But that day wasn't fun or intimidating. And that was weird for me. She looked emotionless.

Across the hall, I looked at Mum's library. Instead of having a living room like any normal family, we had a full fledged library. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, because I did, but sometimes I wished our family was a bit more normal. And the more insane part of our library was that Mum had read every single book in it. There must have been at least a thousand books in there and she's read all of them.

"Jean, did I poop my pants?" Granddad asked my grandmum.

Grandmum just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't smell anything, dear."

"Are you positive?" Granddad was a bit…out there. He could forget things sometimes, like going to the loo.


	38. Albus 38

**I loved the reviews and how so many people have been putting this story on alert, favorite stories, and favorite authors. It's flattering and I love you for it. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this story. I wish I owned Harry Potter though.**

I knocked on the door of the rickety old house. The shutters creaked, the paint was chipping, and the door was tall and grand. Inside of the house lived Aldus Cater. The reason why I was visiting this man was because he seemed to like my sister Lily and me. He said it was fate that he and I met considering our names are so similar to each other.

An old man with tan, wrinkly skin opened the door. "Wearing your white skirt, Lily?" He smiled. He knew the white skirt she was wearing was her favorite article of clothing.

"Hi, Aldus!" Lily greeted him warmly. She handed him the plate of cookies in her hand. "I made these just for you! Oatmeal raisin, I know that's your favorite."

I rolled my eyes and laughed loudly. "More like Mum made them and I remembered that oatmeal raisin cookies were his favorite," I said. "You just like taking credit for stuff you didn't do."

And that she did. Lily really liked to make herself appear greater than she really was. Don't get me wrong, Lily's a great person, but she liked to make herself seem better than she was.

Lily was a proud girl. If she did something worth talking about, trust me, the talkative Lily would tell you about it. And though Lily was proud of anything she slightly accomplished, she was lazy, so what she accomplished wasn't a whole lot.

"Ah, Albus the realist," Aldus said with a chuckle.

"Albus woke up at seven thing morning," Lily stated. "I heard him using the bathroom." Okay…that was creepy, but I decided to ignore it. Lily wasn't a creepy girl, but she had a tendency to say creepy comments.

"He's an early riser," Aldus responded. "And he's usually a people pleaser. Come on in." He led us into his rather large house.

We walked through the front door and turned to the left. All of us took a seat in the parlor. It was a very nice and neat parlor, I'll admit.

"Would you like any tea?" Aldus asked us. He got up from his twenty year old chair to make tea for us. Aldus was a nice old man but he could be tough on me. Never to Lily though. Lily was too sweet to be super tough on in my opinion.

Aldus walked back into the room with two mugs in his hands.

"Here you go." He handed us each our mugs. On my mug was a picture of the Queen of England. Apparently Aldus was a big fan of hers. It was definitely a Muggle cup.

I glanced around the parlor and studied the old fashioned style in which it was decorated. The chairs were from the eighteenth century. He had inherited them from his grandparents a year back. I always liked antique furniture a lot more than modern. Antiques had actual history. I always liked history a lot, too.

In reality, I was a weird guy. I really enjoyed the class History of Magic, unlike everyone else in Hogwarts. Not that I would admit that to anyone. Also, origami was a passion of mine. I got into it when I was twelve.

"What did you do this summer?" Aldus asked Lily.

"I hung out with Hugo most of the time," Lily answered. "We played down by the stream." Running behind our neighborhood was a stream filled with tadpoles. It was where most of the younger children liked to play. By the time a kid was a teenager, they would usually stop though.

"Albus, I have a proposal for you." Aldus turned to me. "When I was twenty I learned Legilimency. It has been a very helpful skill in my life. Now, Albus, I want to teach you how to read minds." My jaw dropped. "You didn't know I could read your mind, did you?" He smiled a crooked smile. "I just love surprising you."

"I've known you my whole life and only found out you were a wizard last year," I replied.

Did I mention I live in a half Muggle and half wizard neighborhood? I liked Muggles, so I didn't mind living near them.

"Why do you want to teach Albus Legilimency?" Lily asked. "What's so special about him?"

She was right. Learning Legilimency was a privilege for only those who truly deserved it. At the time, I didn't believe I did.

"Your brother is a very talented wizard," Albus responded. He took a sip of his tea. "I never had a child, and I want to pass this knowledge on to someone else. It will also be beneficial for him to learn this during a time of war."

"You really want to teach me?" I was honored that he believed in me so much. I don't think anyone ever really believed in me like that but him.

Aldus nodded his head. "Lessons start tomorrow. Bright and early. Be here at seven-thirty AM. Though waking up early should be easy for you. Trust me when I say that Legilimency is a lot of hard word. And it will take time. It's also illegal for me to teach someone so young but…" His voice drifted off. "I can make an exception considering the circumstances."

It all happened so fast. Aldus offered and I agreed for him to teach me Legilimency. Though it was illegal, it would be worth it. You had to be of age to start learning Legilimency, and if the Ministry found out you were learning it before age there was a fine to pay for both the student and the teacher. Hardly any wizards knew Legilimency at that time, and if they did know it they only taught it to one, at most two, people in their whole lives, which is why it wasn't so common for wizards to know. Some Legilimens didn't teach anyone at all.

"Can you teach me?" Lily asked Aldus with a bright and optimistic smile.

Sweet little Lily. Though she was eleven, I never pictured her as a girl that old. She looked and acted like a young child still. Innocence just glowed throughout her.

A smile spread across Aldus' face too. "Lily, you know you're a great little girl. I don't think you'll like Legilimency, though. Albus will, I can just tell. Trust me, honey."

A frown graced Lily's face. She wasn't buying his story. Neither was I, but I was a bit more experienced with people than she was.

"It's really hard, Lily. You wouldn't like it." I patted her on the back. "Plus, you have better things to be doing with your time. Like trying to beat me at Quidditch."

She always tried to beat me at Quidditch even though she knew she never would. It was a friendly competition between the two of us.

She nodded her head. "Okay." I was sitting next to her on an old brown couch, and I decided to put my arm around her. "It would be boring, anyway. Not for me." She smiled at me. "I am not boring at all."

Lily was gullible, to say the least. I could get her to believe anything I said. Most of the time I had her best intentions at heart, but sometimes I was selfish. At that moment, though, I had her best intentions at heart. Not only was Lily gullible, she had a short attention span. She wasn't stupid at all, but she couldn't handle Legilimency. It would be far too much for her.

&

Rose gasped. "You're going to learn Legilimency!? That's fascinating!"

It was a few hours after I had visited Aldus with Lily, and I was sitting in my room with my cousin Rose.

"I know. Don't tell anyone, okay? I'm telling you, Freddie, and Mackenzie. That's it. I don't even think I'll tell Mum and Dad yet."

"No wonder, it's illegal. Oh…that's exhilarating! You'll be a criminal, technically." She smiled brightly. "Who would have thought that my cousin would be a criminal? It's a thrilling thought."

Though Rose thoroughly enjoyed school, she did like to break rules every once in a while. She wasn't just a goody-two-shoes like everyone thought. Rose had an unpredictable and wild side to her that not too many people ever got the chance to see.

Rose's wild side was fun. I remember one time we snuck out at two in the morning at her house and walked to a local store. Why? Because Rose was bored and wanted to do something spontaneous. And she also wanted food badly. She's a pig and thinks about food constantly. It's gross sometimes.

"I start tomorrow. So we have to go to bed early tonight." Rose was sleeping over for the night.

"Of course! This is so exciting. Do you think….? Nah. Never mind. It's a stupid thought," she said.

"No, what is it? What do you want?" She bit her lip and then smiled at me deviously. Uh oh. That couldn't be good. She had a scandalous thought on her mind. I could tell by the look on her face.

"Since you'll be learning Legilimency, once you get pretty good at it can you teach it to me? I want to learn it so bad, you have no idea! And I'm a fast learner. It wouldn't be hard for you to teach me. Quite easy in fact. You just have to show me the basics. It's not like I can look it up in a book on how to read minds. That would be very dangerous."

And you couldn't. Legilimency was something you had to be taught by another human being. There was nothing written down about learning and perfecting it. It was a skill taught orally.

"I don't know…I'm not sure if Aldus wants me telling other people that I'm going to learn it, let alone teaching them. What if he gets mad at me?"

"Oh, grow some balls!" she exclaimed. She didn't even seem fazed, though I was, about her profane language. "I want to learn! Forget about the rules. Just teach me, please?"

"Well…I guess after I learn a bit and I'm really good I could show you some pointers." I shrugged. "Maybe, how does that sound? If I'm good at it, I'll teach you."

She nodded her head. "You should also teach Freddie and Mackenzie. We'll need to learn this if we want to survive the next few years."

I was shocked. How could she ask me to do all that? I mean, teaching three people Legilimency would be hard!

"Rose, how can you ask me to do that?"

I understood where she was coming from, but for an almost fourteen-year-old boy to try and teach three others Legilimency when he would hardly know it...that was a ridiculous request.

"Do you want us to live, Albus?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not thinking of this as a new way to find out if boys fancy me or something. I'm thinking of this as a way to keep ourselves and our best friends alive. Are you with me? If you want us all to die, just say the word."

"But what if we get caught!? It's okay if one person under age learns, but four? The Ministry will have to find out. They'd think we were doing something terrible, too."

Rose looked at me and laughed. "So we all pay some stupid fine and it's over and done with. No big deal. How much is the fine anyway?"

"A lot. That's all you need to know," I answered. She pouted her lips.

"Please, do this. Do you know how handy it will be for all of us? Albus, just think about it. Okay? Just think about it, that's all I ask of you."

I nodded my head. "I'll think about it."


	39. Lily 39

**So, I've had a poll up for a while. Please take it! It's about this story and how you want it to end. Not details, just on when you want it to end. Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

I was standing outside the front doors of Hogwarts with my two cousins Hugo and Todd.

"Are you nervous?" I asked my cousins.

I definitely was. What if no one liked me? I don't think I could handle absolutely no one liking me. At least I would have Todd and Hugo by my side all throughout the years. That was a big comfort to me. Family can't abandon family. Well…they can, but mine wouldn't do that.

"First years! Follow me!" Professor Sullivan called to. The group of first years followed him through the door and into the Entrance Hall.

Hogwarts on the inside was even better than the outside. I could feel the magic flowing through the room and into my fingertips. A wonderful aroma of the foods I would be eating at dinner filled my nostrils. Hogwarts even SMELLED magical. I couldn't help but smiling that it was finally my turn to go to school here.

"Wait back here until I tell you to come out into the Great Hall to get sorted," Sullivan said.

Albus was right. He doesn't explain anything at all to us.

Next to me I noticed Hugo talking to a boy with the most incredible green eyes I had ever seen. An amused smile plastered his face as he conversed on with my cousin. Freckles were scattered through his face. They weren't ugly freckles though. I thought they were quite cute.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked him bluntly. Hugo and the boy turned their attention to me.

"Ian," the boy replied. He held his hand out for me to shake. "And you are?" He was very polite, I couldn't lie. Ian also seemed to be genuinely friendly. I liked him immediately.

"Lily," I introduced myself as I shook his hand. "I'm Hugo's cousin." We shook hands.

"Speaking of cousins, where's Todd?" Hugo looked around him to find our cousin who had mysteriously disappeared. "That's weird. He couldn't have gotten too far though."

"Follow me!" We heard Professor Sullivan yell, though we couldn't see him. We followed the swarm of people in front of us.

Excitement filled me. Soon I would find out my house, my home, during my Hogwarts years. Hopefully Todd and Hugo would join me in my house.

Before I knew what had happened, all of us were standing in the Great Hall.

"Agentine, Rod!" Professor Sullivan called.

Rod walked up to the stool eagerly. The first thing I noticed was his hair. It was red with an orange tint in it.

I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw my brothers smiling at me. I hoped very much that I would be in Gryffindor. If I wasn't, I would be the first Potter and one of the few Weasleys not in that house. Sort of an embarrassing situation, if you ask me. I wanted to be with my brothers! Not in any of the other houses.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat shouted.

Rod hopped off the stool and joined the Hufflepuffs at their respected table.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to me. I glanced at the person briefly before realizing it was Elton Thomas. Elton's older sister, Mackenzie, was friends with my brother which is how I knew him. We weren't great friends or anything like that, but we were pretty good acquaintances. One time I went over Mackenzie's with Albus and I had to hang out with Elton and Drake. We had a fun time.

"I totally forgot that you're the same year as me," he whispered to me fiercely as Sullivan called for another person. "At least I know some people, you and your cousins."

"Don't you just love my big family? I mean, we have a ton of connections."

Elton laughed at my comment. It was true. At that time there were more Weasley in Hogwarts than ever. We just kept procreating an obnoxious amount of wizards compared to other families.

"If it wasn't for your big family, I would be a total loser right now," Elton replied.

"Who says you aren't a loser? You're just a loser who has someone to talk to." He slapped me on the arm playfully. "I'm just kidding. Do you think we should pay attention now? Considering these people will be our peers and all." Elton nodded his head and we both looked at who was talking.

I didn't realize how long we had been talking. By the time we turned our attention back to Professor Sullivan, Professor McGonagall was announcing a transfer student and his last name began with an I. Crap, I missed all the kids from A-H. That's a lot of people I didn't get to observe.

"We have a special case on our hands at the moment," Professor McGonagall explained to the students before her. "Zachariah Imago is not a first year but a third year. He has transferred from Durmstrang to join us here at Hogwarts. It would be nice if everyone, especially third years, welcomed him."

"Why isn't Professor Sullivan explaining the situation?" Elton asked me quietly. Obviously he didn't get that Professor Sullivan was an incompetent baboon.

"Have you heard Professor Sullivan explain ANYTHING to us at all? I'm sure he has a very good reason, like he just forgot," I answered back. Professor Sullivan annoyed me already.

Zachariah stepped up to the stool. He looked old for his age and it was a surprise to me that I didn't recognize he wasn't a first year to start with. After a few moments the Hat announced, "Gryffindor!" as his house. Everyone clapped and he sat down with his new house.

At the time I figured he'd at least talk to my brother and his friends. If only I knew he would become their new best friend, I probably would have tried to talk to him earlier that day.

Todd, finally, came into my sight. He stood next to Elton and me.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

He smiled and shrugged. Todd liked to keep things to himself. He also liked annoying me. At the same time he was keeping something to himself and annoying me!

"Ugh, you're so weird," I muttered. I loved Todd but I had to make fun of him. It was how we rolled.

"All right, Baby."

He called me Baby because I reminded him of a very young and innocent person. I was...but he didn't have to remind me all the time. Sometimes I wished I was mature like Rose. Adults respected her opinion. My opinion got tossed and thrown aside like what I had to say didn't matter. I hated it.

"Lamport, Ian!"

The boy Ian, who I was talking to before, went to the stool. The Hat was placed on him.

A few moments later it called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Ian took a seat on the far end of the table near a large group of girls. Already he was trying to flirt with girls. I laughed quietly.

After a couple more names were called I heard, "Nicotera, Gia!"

The very tan and very Italian girl strolled up to the stool. Gia was the type of girl who had presence. When she walked into a room, she demanded your attention. Instantly, I knew I had to be her friend. She appeared to be so cool that I believed her coolness was 100 percent true, no questions asked.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted.

Gia stepped off the stool and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. The guys cheered especially loud. Did I mention Gia was really pretty?

"She's hot," Elton murmured. I don't think that he meant for me to hear him, but I did.

"Thanks for telling me that," I whispered. "It was information that I really wanted and needed to know. It's always nice to hear your opinion Elton. It always makes my day."

He laughed. "It's true! If you see a hot guy, you can always tell me Lily. I won't rat you out to him either."

"For the sole reason that you had to add that to your comment, I don't believe you. Thanks for the offer though." I patted his hand and laughed.

Before I could realize what was happening, I heard Professor Sullivan yelling my name. He seemed very irritated and his voice sounded like he had been repeating it multiple times. Oh, crap, how long had he been yelling before I heard him!?

I ran up to the stool nervously. Was I going to get into trouble for not coming up straight away? The look on Professor Sullivan's face didn't take away my anxiety at all. What a bad first impression...

"Well, isn't it nice that you finally felt the need to honor us, Ms. Potter. Thank you for not making us wait TOO long." He rolled his eyes and I sat down on the stool. Uh oh.

He placed the Hat on my head roughly and soon after I could hear a voice in my head.

_Another Potter! Lovely. Should I follow tradition and place you with your brothers? You're brave but not foolishly brave. You're smart but not the cleverest witch. Where should I put you? Not Slytherin. So if not Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, better put you in…._

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat yelled.

My jaw dropped. I wasn't in Gryffindor with my brothers. Merlin, I wasn't even in a respectable house like Ravenclaw! The Weasleys who weren't in Gryffindor were in Ravenclaw and they still got teased by the Gryffindor Weasleys and Potters a bit. I was in bloody Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff didn't have any good qualities. They were just the rejects from the other houses. I WAS A REJECT!

Sluggishly, I walked to the clapping and happy table. I wanted to yell at them to shut up. I shouldn't be with them. I should be with the honorable and proud Gryffindors! Maybe even the intelligent and witty Ravenclaw. Good lord, at least Slytherins had qualities going for them. Hufflepuff had absolutely nothing. There was nothing special about the members of the house.

I sat down next to Gia Nicotera. She seemed at least a tiny bit interesting to me at that moment.

"Welcome to the house," she greeted me. "My name's Gia." She nodded at me. Apparently nodding at a person as a greeting was cool…How odd.

"My name's Lily," I told her. I nodded back at her slightly. Okay, not a good greeting for me. I didn't feel cool, I just felt terribly stupid.

"Oh, I heard. You're a Potter? Merlin, I saw your brothers at the Gryffindor table. Very cute. Do you want to set me up with one of them?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. I was certainly creeped out by her comment but I laughed. She was pretty funny, I'll admit.

"Sure, then you can be my sister-in-law," I responded jokingly.

Gia laughed. "Now you get it! And we'll be tight forever, considering I'd be married to one of them forever. Which one would you prefer me to marry? And it would help if you told me their names. Someone just pointed at the two and said, 'Look, they're Harry Potter's sons!' I got no names unfortunately."

"Albus and James. James is a fourth year and Albus is a third year," I replied.

"Not that bad," she muttered. "Not bad at all. So sleepover your house once Christmas break starts?"

"Of course."

That was the start of a great friendship between us.

"Thomas, Elton!" Professor Sullivan yelled.

Elton walked up anxiously. What house would he be placed in? His mum was a Ravenclaw, maybe he was clever like her. His dad was a Gryffindor, maybe he was brave like him. Or maybe he was his own person and would have his own house in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Hopefully Hufflepuff with me though.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted.

I guess he was his own person. But he was his own person in the same house as me! I cheered loudly as Elton passed me to sit with Ian on the other side of the table. Apparently he liked girls in large numbers also.

"Who was that?" Gia asked me. "And how do you know him?"

"Elton, he's the younger brother of my brother's friend." Gia's eyebrow rose. "Confusing sentence, I know. Why'd you wanna know anyway?"

"He's kinda cute. Not hot like your brothers, but cute enough, I guess."

I laughed. "You're boy crazy, aren't you?" She smiled and nodded her head. "I guess you can give me some pointers. I don't know much about boys."

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Hugo plodded to the stool. He was shaking a bit. Not enough for the average person to notice but enough for someone close to him, like me, to notice. I already knew what house Hugo was going to be in. He was one of the smartest people I had ever met. If he wasn't in Ravenclaw, I wouldn't trust the Sorting Hat.

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat yelled predictably.

Hugo stepped off the stool, looked me in the eyes, and sighed. Both of us knew deep down we wouldn't be as close anymore. Being in different houses would tear us apart alone, let alone developing different friends and hobbies. It's odd how a few moments can change your life forever. Being in separate houses would always put a divider between our relationship and we knew it. We still loved each other, but we would never be as close as we were just one week before Hogwarts had started.

Professor Sullivan announced, "Weasley, Todd!"

My tall, excitable cousin jumped onto the stool. He wanted to be sorted, ASAP. The silly boy looked at me and stuck out his tongue. I busted out laughing and everyone in Hufflepuff looked at me. No one should ever interrupt silence apparently. Did they have to give such dirty looks though!?

"Sorry," I muttered more to myself than anyone else. Gia giggled at me. "Shut up," I told her with a little smile.

"I'm already bringing out the worst in you, Potter. By the time we graduate, you'll be a regular bad girl," Gia whispered. "Aren't you excited for it?"

I laughed. Maybe Gia would bring out something in me that I had never known was there..

The Hat was placed on Todd's head and soon after It yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

Well, at least I had another Weasley in the house with me!

Todd ran off the stool and sat across from me at the table. "We're in the same house! We're in the same house! We're in the same house!" he exclaimed as he looked at me. Then he looked at Gia and started exclaiming again, "We're in the same house! We're in the same house! We're in the same house!"

Gia and I were laughing so hard at his excitement, we had to hold on to each other for support.

"This is going to be good seven years, I can feel it," Gia told us.


	40. Albus 40

**Usually I try not to do a chapter from a person's point of view if I had recently done one, but this one needed to be done in Albus'. You'll understand once you read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hey, Albus," Baina Uran greeted me with a smile. "How's it going?"

Baina was in Hufflepuff and a year older than me. She had a crush on me for a year, at that point. She flipped her ebony colored hair and smiled at me even wider, waiting for a response. She was cute, I'll admit.

"It's going well," I answered. Well? Man, Rose even had me speaking proper grammar. I was sitting in the library by myself reading my Potions textbook. Baina sat down next to me. She placed her hand on top of mine. This girl wasted no time. "How have you been? Are you enjoying being a fourth year?" I never figured out why a cute girl who was older than me liked me but…I wasn't complaining.

"Listen…since you're a third year now, you can go to the Hogsmeade trips. Your parents are allowing you to go, right?" I nodded my head. "Well, there's one next weekend. How would you like to go with me? And before you answer, remember this is the opportunity of a lifetime. How often does a cute girl ask you out?"

She was right. I didn't have any other girls fancying me either…

The year before I found out Baina fancied me through the rumor mill. I never asked her out just because I was too shy and she never asked me out because it wasn't cool for her to date a second year. Since I was a third year, it was suddenly okay. And since I was Harry Potter's son…that made it even better. Being Harry Potter's son did have its advantages…

I nodded my head. "That sounds like a great idea." It was just one date. It's not like we were serious or anything.

Baina smiled at me. "I know this may seem random but…I do like you. And it's not just because your dad is famous. You're a really cool guy."

"Thanks, Baina."

She bit her full lips. I looked at her body more closely. Had…had her boobs grown larger since the last time I saw her? Baina liked wearing her robes on the tighter side and I could definitely see a more womanly figure. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

!!

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Since Sam had found out that I was going on my first date, he told his girlfriend Lisa, who just happened to be friends with Baina. It soon became a double date. How wonderful for me! Not. It sucked because Baina could compare me to Sam. And Sam was a lot more experienced with chicks than I was. I figured the day wouldn't go well at all.

"Where should we go first?" Lisa exclaimed.

We walked towards Hogsmeade together. Lisa and Sam had their arms linked together while Baina and I walked side by side until she grabbed my hand harshly. This girl was not shy.

"Did you know that a new shop opened up? It's called Mystic. The shop owner can apparently see into the future. But she never gives you a direct answer to your question. She gives you little hints," Sam answered.

"That sounds fantastic! Let's go there!" Lisa exclaimed. Man…she got excited very, very easily.

We walked into Hogsmeade and my heart beat a little faster. It wasn't the first time I had ever been to Hogsmeade, but it was the first time for a school trip. Not only was it my first time going with my classmates, but it was also my first date. I was surprised I didn't pass out right there. Baina was a nice date though. She didn't nag me to talk to her more than I had to. She just held my hand and that's all. I was cool with holding hands.

Eventually, we reached the shop and Lisa dragged us all inside. The shop was very mystic-looking, hence the name of the store. Purple drapes were on the windows. Divination tools were found all throughout the shop. The first device that caught my eyes was the crystal balls sold to my right.

Then a short, tan little woman approached us. She looked to be about thirty and she was rather attractive. Long black hair ran down her back and her eyes were violet. Her body was slim and she wore purple dress robes with sequins on them.

"How can I help you kids?" she asked us. Her voice sounded omniscient and magical.

"My boyfriend here," Lisa put her hand on Sam's chest, "heard that you were a fortune teller. Is this true? And if it is, how much will that cost?" The woman smiled at us.

"It is true. And for first time customers, it's free. Follow me back here."

The woman led us behind a large curtain to a room with a table and crystal ball on top. Surrounding the table was a large and grand purple chair for her, I presumed, to sit in. Purple was obviously her favorite color. She pulled out her wand, said a quick spell, and made four other chairs appear around the table for us to sit in. The woman took her seat and nodded at us to follow her example.

"What's your name?" Baina questioned. "It seems rude for you to do something so nice for us and we don't even know your name."

The woman smiled at her. Her smile was hypnotic. She was the only person I knew who had an almost solemn smile.

"My name is Maelie Gaetane. Thank you for your politeness, my child. You may ask your first question," she replied.

Lisa jumped for the chance, though Maelie wanted Baina to ask the question. "Can you tell me who Sam's true love is? You can do that right? Tell me who his true love is?"

Maelie nodded her head placed her hand over the crystal ball. This was gonna be good.

Maelie was muttering words I couldn't understand. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating very hard. When she opened them and looked down, I couldn't see anything, but apparently Maelie did because she then said, "Here we go. You can't see into the crystal ball, but I can. Only the performer of the spell can see what's really going on."

"Well? Is it me? Please, tell me it's me!" Lisa pleaded.

Lisa was being…really annoying, to say the least. The last few months she had gotten really clingy to Sam and obnoxious. She was really cool until summer came. Then she got annoying.

"Sam," Maelie looked at the quiet boy. "I will give you five hints about who your true love is. She loves to cook. She has hazel eyes. Her initials are LL. You already know her. And she is very messy with her personal objects. Do you think you know who it is?"

Sam shook his head.

Lisa looked angry, though, considering her initials were LW and not LL. Close, too.

"Are you sure it's not me?" Lisa demanded. "And what you saw was not a mistake?" Oh, man….

"I have never made a mistake, young lady. Not in the past twenty years I've been looking into the future for others. Do you think I would make a mistake now?" Lisa looked pale. "DO YOU?" Maelie demanded. Her violet eyes appeared red and her cheeks were the same shade. "Now, let someone else ask a question. And stop being so selfish, young lady."

Poor Lisa. She looked ready to cry. But you just don't mess with Maelie. She doesn't take crap from anyone, apparently.

My cousin Sam looked at Lisa with his misty blue eyes. He really did care about her. Sam's a loyal guy. He was eager, though, and asked Maelie another question. "Well…will my dad ever be happy again? I know you can't really give me hints to answer that question, but he's been miserable since Mum died. I'd like to know if he ever gets over this stage."

Maelie looked at Sam with compassion in her eyes. "How about as my hint I give you the first letter of the answers yes or no? Does that work, honey?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "That would be great. Thank you."

The fortune teller repeated the process of saying a spell. She opened her eyes and looked into the crystal ball. After gazing into it for a good minute, she looked at Sam and smiled. It wasn't the smile I had seen earlier, either. It was an actual happy smile. "The answer to your question begins with a y. Now, who else wants to ask a question?"

Baina shook her head. "I don't have any questions for you. Thank you, though."

Maelie smiled at her. She seemed to like my date.

I nodded my head. Maelie looked at me. "There's a war starting," I declared. "Everyone knows this. What I want to know is…" My voice drifted off. It was too hard to ask. Did I really want to know the answer to this question? Would it change everything? "What I want to know is which one of the people I love will die? And can I prevent this from happening?" There, I had asked it. No taking it back now.

Then Maelie placed her hands on the crystal ball, closed her eyes, and said the spell. She opened her eyes and gazed into the crystal ball once more.

"You very well know I can't give you a name, but I'll give you five hints. This person is very close to you. The person is a woman. She will die in her twenties. She will die during battle. And you will be absolutely devastated when she dies. Others will pass too, but this one will be the hardest for you," she responded.

I gulped. Maybe I really didn't want or need this information…

Then she added, "And you can't prevent her death from happening. I'm so sorry."

My head was swarming with thoughts. Was it a family member? A future lover? A friend? Did I even want to try and guess? It just might drive me insane if I dwelled upon it.

"We should get going," Sam stated. He stood up, Lisa and Baina followed him.

I just sat there. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was sit. It was a surprise my body could even function. When I finally could breathe again, it was very heavy. Maelie came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders, trying to comfort me which was nice and all, but nothing at that moment could make me feel better.

"Don't dwell on this. Just live your life, Albus," she said. The tone of her voice made me believe everything would be okay and that she was right. I should just move on.

"How'd you know my name?" The question sounded stupid once I asked it. Of course she knew everything. She was a freaking fortune teller, for Merlin's sake.

She laughed. "Go follow your friends. They're by the door waiting for you." She really was all knowing.

"Thank you," I told her before getting up and walking to the door.

For some strange reason, I was taking this news quite calmly. Later I found out Maelie placed a spell on me to calm me down for the rest of the day. She was very good at casting spells without talking. I didn't find out this information until years later when the person I love really did die. Maelie attended the funeral and cried with me.

"It's got to be hard knowing everything," Baina stated. "I bet she even knows how she's going to die."

The four of us were walking around Hogsmeade aimlessly. We stopped in Honeydukes and grabbed some candy. But that and going to Mystic was all we really did the whole day.

Finally, we decided to walk into The Three Broomsticks. It was packed to the brim. In a booth we saw Mackenzie, Rose, Freddie, and Zachariah drinking butterbeers. They saw us enter and waved us over.

Zachariah was the newest edition to our group of friends. He was a handsome guy with curly black hair and a really raspy voice. Pretty cool in my book.

"You guys can go to the table, Albus and I will get us all something to drink," Sam told the girls.

Lisa and Baina nodded their heads and sat down with my friends.

Sam dragged me to the bar to get us butterbeers. Then he dropped the bomb on me. "I'm going to dump Lisa."

"Why?" I asked.

I only kind of cared. I mean, Lisa wasn't my type, so I could understand why he would not want to date her. On the other hand, I knew a ton of guys who would have killed to get with her.

"She's getting really clingy and annoying. And did you hear the fortune teller? Lisa will never let it go that she's not my true love or whatever. Now she'll get extremely jealous of other girls. I don't even know a girl who fits all the categories that Maelie gave me! Apparently I do, though…whatever. Lisa's old news anyway," Sam proclaimed.

"What'll you boys have?" Madam Rosmerta asked us. Even in her aging years, Madam Rosmerta was still good-looking. Not like Maelie but attractive, nonetheless.

"Four butterbeers," Sam told her. He handed her the coins for payment. I tried to protest him paying, but he said in retaliation, "It's on me, Al. After I break up with Lisa, I'll have a lot of extra money. Lisa wasn't a cheap girlfriend."

Madam Rosmerta handed us the butterbeers and we walked back to the booth. We sat down and gave the girls their butterbeers. Baina said thank you while Lisa blew a fake kiss for Sam. Sam gave a fake smile and nodded.

"So, how was your day?" Rose inquired. "What shops did you see?"

A brilliant smile lit up her face. I forgot how much fun Rose was when she wasn't pressured to do the best she could in her studies. Most people didn't get the chance to even see the beautiful smile she had during the school year.

"It was…interesting," I replied. "We went to the new shop Mystic and found out some interesting information."

"Like what?" Freddie now joined the conversation. "I wanted to go there myself. I heard the owner of the shop was a babe." Rose smacked his arm. "What? I just heard that information, I don't know if it's true! Is she, Albus?"

"Um…" Baina locked her eyes with mine. Shit…I couldn't tell Freddie the truth or Baina would get angry at me for noticing a pretty woman while I was on a date with her. "She's not that pretty," I lied to Freddie.

He nodded his head. "What a shame. It's nice to have a beautiful woman around. There's so few, really."

"Except your precious Selena. And why did she refuse your offer to attend Hogsmeade with you again?" Rose teased him. "I mean, she did break up with her boyfriend during the summer according to rumor. Sergio just pressured her too much."

"Ha ha. So funny, Rose. You know she didn't want to go with me because apparently raw sewage is more attractive than me."

Rose shook her head and kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked her, while raising his eyebrow. "Usually you only show me affection on my birthday and Christmas. That's it. What's with this?"

She shrugged. "I'm too mean to you sometimes and I forget to remind you that I love you."

"Why don't you two date?" Zachariah suggested. "You look like you like each other enough."

We all sat in silence until we started laughing. Except Rose and Freddie. They didn't find that statement funny at all.

"WE'RE COUSINS, ZACH!" Freddie yelled. "WE ARE FIRST COUSINS! SHE'S ROSE WEASLEY AND I'M FREDDIE WEASLEY! THAT IS JUST WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS, YOU HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA!"

"Sorry, mate, I didn't know you were cousins. I just thought you were two redheads who happened to be friends…My bad," Zach replied. "We've only been friends for a couple weeks, cut me some slack!"


	41. Sabina 41

**Guys…the reviews were awesome. I love you all, a lot. And adding me as favorite author and putting this as a favorite story? You guys are amazing. I'm so lucky my readers are this great. Yeah, this will be a really long story but it'll be worth it. Okay, since no one knows how to get to the poll, I'll tell you what it basically says. How long do you want me to write this story? I was planning to go until Albus was in his mid twenties but I can cut it short if you want. Give me an age limit where you want the story to stop. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"So, yeah, I broke up with him this summer. He's freakishly close to his father, did you know that?" Selena was telling me about her ex as we walked to Divination class. "His dad's name is Bernardo. He talked about his dad a lot. I wish I liked my dad that much. I don't know…sometimes it was just weird. No one should worship their father THAT much."

As much as I loved my best friend, she could find a fault in everyone that would make her not like the person. Most people understand that everyone isn't perfect, but Selena never really grasped that concept.

She was also weird with what she could stand with people. For example, she continued dating Sergio after she found out he was a total whore, but the fact that he was close to his father bothered her…How weird. He also pressured her to go too far with him, but still. Why does it bother her that he's close with his dad?

We walked into our class and took our seat and then Professor Trelawny entered the room. That year she was teaching third, fifth, and seventh years. She had huge glasses and was very thin. I wondered how old she was. She'd been teaching at Hogwarts since the seventies, I was sure. Wow…she was old. Not super old but pretty old.

"Hello, class," she greeted us with a soft and misty voice. "Today we will start a new project. Dream interpretation! Starting from tonight until the end of October, you will be writing down every dream you have once you wake up. I know you can't always remember your dreams, but make sure you record the ones you do remember."

Wade Ellerby raised his hand. "Yes, Wade? Do you have a question?" Trelawny called on him and he blushed.

"What would happen if someone was to have a dirty dream? One that was inappropriate for the whole class to hear?" Everyone in the class snickered. It was typical Wade to ask that question. He was a ladies' man to say the least. He's only a third year and I didn't even want to know how many girls he had already dated. He was cute, I had to admit…

"Well…for the sake of the project, record those too! Just don't announce them in class please," Trelawny said. "Also, try not to share the dreams with any other students in private, especially the girls."

He nodded his head.

I could hear Selena's voice in my head. "Oh, Merlin, he is so cute. He always smells of candy too. It could drive any girl insane. His short brown hair always sticks up in the back which is adorable. His hands are large and you can see every vein in them. His lips are plump for a boy, but I like that. Wade's ears are on the Dumbo size but I can deal with it." I swear, she said that to me once word for word.

Mackenzie Thomas was sitting next to him. When did they become friends? I shrugged. Mackenzie was friends with everyone and I could see why. She was a sweetie.

"Are there any other questions?"

We all shook our heads and class continued.

#

"Why did you two take Divination? It's a waste of time. Arithmancy, now that's a real class," Scorpius told us at lunch that day.

"I am in that class, you moron," Selena informed him.

"The two most annoying people in the world are too, Chase Finnigan and Rose Weasley. That girl is insane. I swear, she's bipolar. Her mood changes like the tide, maybe more than the tide. She yelled at me today for breathing. BREATHING! On what grounds do you have a right to yell at a person for breathing? NONE, THAT'S WHAT!"

How do I begin explaining Rose and Scorpius? They "hated" each other. Well, maybe Rose really did hate Scorpius, but I could tell he didn't hate her, at all. I think the fact that she was so moody made her even more attractive to him. He saw her as a challenge and nothing excited Scorpius more than a challenge. I didn't mind Rose Weasley, so if he decided to date her I wouldn't have been against it.

"Is that all you did to her?" Selena questioned. "You just breathed on her? Are you sure that's all you did Scorpius? You've been known to tick her off quite a lot."

"Well….maybe I told her that her hair looked awfully frizzy today," Scorpius replied, "But that doesn't give her the right to flip out at me! Her hair DID look frizzy! At least I was kind enough to inform her so that the problem wouldn't occur tomorrow as well. Honestly, does the girl own a brush? It's like a mat of tangles just sitting on the top of her head…Maybe for one day she could care about how she looks. Just so the rest of us don't have to suffer."

"Now you're just being dramatic because her hair isn't that bad. At all," I said.

Scorpius had a flair for the drama. He also liked to exaggerate a good story. You could never tell the difference between truth and fiction with him.

"Oh, bugger off," Scorpius snapped. "I have a right to my own opinion, don't I? And if I say I don't like her hair, then I don't like her hair. Wow, that sounded like a really homosexual thing to say, but it's true. Not that there's anything wrong with homosexuals, don't get me wrong. I'm just not one. Oh, I'll be quiet now…" he trailed off.

Selena snickered. "You sound like my little sisters, Ocean and Nadia. Those twins can not make up their minds about anything. And they ramble like you too."

Selena didn't like her twin sisters all that much. They were four years younger than us and a bit…snotty, to say the least. They were spoiled by their parents and got everything they ever wanted. Selena was a little spoiled but definitely not as bad as the twins. They were wretched wenches.

"I do not sound like those brats!" Scorpius protested. "They're annoying little girls and I am a mature young man. There is a big difference between us." Scorpius wasn't a fan of Selena's younger sisters either.

"You kind of do," I responded. Scorpius glared at me. Oh it was too easy to get under his skin. Maybe too easy.

"Sabina, you can shut your bloody trap. I am nothing like those girls. I'm not even a girl! We don't even have that in common!" Scorpius shook his head furiously. "Let's change the subject, shall we please to anything?"

"We could talk about your love for Rose Weasley!" I teased. Scorpius glared at me. "Come on, you know you two would be perfect for each other. You would be the definition of a love-hate relationship. Plus, I noticed Iria Ursula has her eye on you and I'm not a fan of that girl. I'd rather you date Rose. Iria is too popular and happy. It's obnoxious, I swear."

"Happy people are obnoxious?" Scorpius smirked. "You're starting to sound more like me every day love. How fantastic!"

"Ew, don't ever call me love again, or I will punch you in the crotch. I'm just saying, it's perfectly okay to be happy but not that happy. It's not even that she shows how happy she is all the time, her life is just so bloody perfect."

"And me dating Rose would be better? Please, that girl is absolutely horrible. I would even go so far as to say she is worse than Nadia and Ocean. That's saying something. Rose Weasley thinks she is little Miss Perfect. Well, it's about time someone brought her down to earth and reminded her that she is far from flawless. FAR from it. Not even a stitch close."

I smirked. "And you let her get under your skin so bad it isn't even funny." Though I was a master at getting under Scorpius' skin, I had to admit, Rose was the best at it. She was the true master.

Suddenly, we heard yelling by the Gryffindor table and looked up. We saw Lisa Waldgrave standing up and throwing a fit. What in the world could be going on?

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" she shouted. "HOW COULD YOU BE BREAKING UP WITH ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Oh, her boyfriend Sam Weasley was dumping her. Could she be dumped a little quieter though? I mean, some people were trying to eat and enjoy a nice meal. Then this loon goes about yelling how Sam was dumping her. It was pathetic really, utterly pathetic.

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent, listening to the break up of one of Hogwarts best couples. How scandalous! Not. I could care less.

"Lisa, can you please not yell? Everyone is listening to this," Sam reasoned. He lowered his voice so no one could hear him, But, unfortunately, everyone could hear him. "Can't we just break up and remain good friends? Please?" he pleaded.

"Friends?" she spat. "You want to be friends? JUST FRIENDS!" She paced back and forth in front of the Gryffindor table. "HOW CAN WE BE JUST FRIENDS?"

Even the teachers were riveted by this fight. Not one of them tried to stop the girl from freaking out and making a total fool of herself. It was just too entertaining.

How could she think totally losing it would make the boy want to stay with her? I made a mental note to remind Scorpius that if I ever acted this crazy over a boy to kill me.

"I'm just not into this relationship anymore," he said softly. "I'm sorry. Can't we just part on good terms, Lisa?"

"No!" Lisa screeched. Her hands were shaking. "You don't break up with me! No guy has ever broken up with me before! How is this even possible! I DUMP YOU! THAT'S HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO END! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" She shook her head and started pacing again. "I'm supposed to dump you. No one's ever dumped me," she muttered to herself. "I bet she has to do with it." She, oh that would be all over the school in no time.

"Is it just me," Scorpius whispered, "or is this girl kind of crazy?"

Selena and I nodded our heads. Lisa was very crazy at the moment. I guess she really fancied Sam. Maybe she just never wanted to get dumped in her life.

"She always seemed cool to me," Selena stated. "Maybe she's just crazy for her man? Hopefully that's it because this is kind of frightening."

To be honest, I couldn't blame Lisa TOO much for not wanting to break up with Sam. He was a really attractive guy. He had this bright smile that could light up a room. Not only was he good-looking, but he was intelligent and witty. I'm not saying I ever fancied Sam. But it wasn't hard to imagine why any other girl fancied him. He was a good guy all around.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! FOREVER!" Lisa finally shouted and ran out of the Great Hall in tears. I felt pity for that poor girl. Well, only a little pity.

"Lisa took that horribly. I feel sort of bad for her," Selena responded to the outburst. "She really isn't all that crazy to most people. She just really fancied Sam and suddenly he breaks up with her. Oh, I have to find out the whole story. I bet it's thrilling! Do you think it was over another woman? What if he was cheating on her and loved the other girl more! She did say 'I bet she has to do with it'. There has to be another woman!"

Scorpius shook his head. "You need to stop watching those soap operas."

"Bugger off. And leave my soap operas out of this! I'm serious, guys. Do you think Sam fancies another girl? Maybe that's why she's taking it so badly," Selena insisted.

"Can you bloody well blame him for cheating on her? Lisa is a total whack job!"

I laughed loudly. My two friends stared at me. Before I told them why I laughed, I waited for the full noise volume in the room to go back up. When it did, I replied, "You two care way too much about that couple. All of Hogwarts cares way too much about gossip and couples and stupid crushes. Who cares? Why doesn't everyone just get a life and mind their own business?"

"You're not curious at all about what really is going through Sam's mind?" Selena questioned me harshly.

"No," I said while shaking my head. "It's his business who he dates and not mine. And it's Lisa's business if she wants to scream about it in the Great Hall for all to hear. What they do with their lives has nothing to do with me."

"That," Scorpius stated, "is a load of bull and you know it, Bina."

"Believe what you want, but that's how I really feel. Everyone in this damn school should feel the same way I do. It would make everyone a lot more pleasant too."

Selena snickered. "Sabina, you're not exactly a pleasant person. I love you, but you snap at people at the drop of a hat. That's not exactly pleasant."

She was right too. I wasn't pleasant. I wasn't even close to being pleasant. I was aggressive and angry. And I could easily be broken. I didn't blame myself for these problems though. I always blamed my abusive father. He made me a shaky little girl with low confidence. Hell, maybe even no confidence at all. The only people I could really talk to were Selena and Scorpius. That was it. How sad is your life when you can only communicate with two people?

"Bina," Scorpius grabbed my hand, "don't listen to Selena. She's just in a bad mood that you told her it wasn't okay to gossip."

Scorpius could always read my emotions better than Selena. And he also realized how horrible my father was to me better than Selena.

One time Scorpius was over my house and he saw my father give me a horrible beating over forgetting to clean my room. That was all I did. I simply forgot to clean my room so my father threw me on the ground and kicked me until I had learned my lesson. Scorpius hasn't looked at me the same way since. Now he feels he has to protect me from the world and I'm too small and fragile to help myself. At the time, he was right.


	42. Gia 42

**Hey, guys! I don't really have anything to say….Please review like always! Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Lily's mum had sent her a letter. Every time a member of Lily's family would send her a letter, Lily would let me read it. Her family fascinated me. They were like my family: big and loving. Except her family was British and not Italian.

_Dear Lily,_

_Your father and I miss you so much. I'm sure your brothers are glad to have you there, especially Albus. I know you're one of his favorite people, though he'll probably never tell you that. How could a sweet girl like you NOT be one of his favorites?_

_I love you baby,_

_Mum_

"Your mum is so cute. I wish I had a mum that cute," I told Lily. "Is she into music like you? I swear, if you keep me up one more night listening to music on that Muggle device…what's it called? An iPod? Yeah, stop playing that thing at three in the morning. It's distracting."

"Sorry, Gia," she muttered. "And no, my mum isn't that into music."

I nodded my head and grinned. "So, there's a Quidditch game today. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Isn't Barry Theodore a chaser for Slytherin?"

Lily nodded her head. "Both my brothers hate him, especially James. They're glad he's a sixth year and graduates relatively soon."

"He's such a bad boy. It's sexy."

My friend laughed loudly and smiled at me. Just by the way she smiled at me I could tell she was going to tease me.

"You think EVERYTHING is sexy."

I laughed with her. My friendship with Lily was great. We teased each other but it never hurt either of us. The two of us had a ton of fun just sitting up at night talking. She was the best friend I could ever ask for. Lily knew how to bring comic relief into my life.

"You know who else is sexy?" Lily shrugged. "The Seeker of the Gryffindor team."

"That was too far!" Lily exclaimed. "Way, way too far!"

We finished eating our breakfast and headed outside for the Quidditch game. We headed towards the Gryffindor side of the stands. We were going to meet up with James and his friends to watch the game with them. James said he needed someone to make fun of Albus with and who better than his little sister?

"There you are!" James exclaimed as he saw us looking around for them.

We sat down next to James who saved us two seats.

"Did you know Freddie started playing Quidditch when he was two?" Lily looked at me which is when I realized that she was talking to me and not her brother. "That's why he's such a good Keeper. Of course, Quidditch will always be second in Freddie's heart. Pulling a good prank is number one. Just like Uncle George." I looked at Lily with confusion in my eyes. "Uncle George is Freddie's dad. I forget that you don't know the family that well yet."

"Considering I haven't met him since this year, no," I teased. "I honestly can't say I knew that little fact about him. And I love how you make your family sound like the mob and I'm the Italian one here too."

The two teams walked onto the pitch.

"WOO!" Ray stood up and cheered. He was sitting on the other side of James. "GO GRYFFINDOR! KICK SOME SLYTHERIN ARSE!"

What a silly boy. He was super excited and to be frank, he was super cute.

I think Ray's only flaw was his crooked nose. Other than that, he was absolutely perfect.

Rose, Zachariah, and Mackenzie appeared behind us, taking three seats to sit down.

When Ray saw Rose, his eyes lit up. She didn't even take notice of him though. She was too engaged in a conversation with Zachariah. If Ray ever looked at me like that…I would not be concerned with Zachariah.

"How can you hate Quidditch? It's a great sport!" Rose insisted to Zachariah.

He shrugged. "It's just not for me."

Ray's gaze lingered on Rose a bit longer before returning his attention to the start of the game. Something had definitely gone on between the two of them and I was determined to find out. Sometimes I could be a gossip… But that wasn't a big deal. Every girl could be a gossip once in a while, though my habit was a little more excessive than once in a while.

Elbowing Lily in the rib, I tried to get her attention. It worked so she glared at me coldly. Apparently she wanted to at least try to pay attention to this game. Last Gryffindor game we just talked the whole time and Albus got upset when he asked her how he did and all she did was shrug because she had no idea how he did.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

While leaning closer to Lily, I whispered in her ear, "Did anything ever go on between Rose and Ray? There seems to be some chemistry between them." Lily sighed and gave a sad smile. That was a signal that something bittersweet had happened between them.

"They snogged once. And I mean it was some serious snogging. It meant nothing to Rose and everything to Ray. I think he fancies her a lot, but she doesn't really pay him any special attention. Just says hello, that's all. Being the polite girl she is to the average person."

"Why doesn't Rose fancy Ray?"

I could never understand why she wouldn't like that hunk of a man. He was one of the best looking boys in his year, easily. Sam Weasley was probably the only one who could beat him.

Once I thought about it, that whole group was filled with cute boys. I don't know why, maybe boys have a need to hang out with other cute boys. Did they have cults for hot guys? Oh, I would definitely want to see that type of cult.

"She says she fancies Wade Ellerby." Lily rolled her eyes dramatically. "Typical Rose to ignore Ray for Wade."

"What's wrong with her fancying Wade? Well, besides the fact that Ray fancies her. Is there something wrong with Wade?"

"She doesn't REALLY fancy Wade. I think she fancies the Seeker on the Slytherin team. Scorpius is a decent guy too. She pretends to hate him though."

I gasped. She fancied Scorpius Malfoy? Better yet, she fancied a Slytherin born into a family her family hated.

"That is so scandalous!" Lily nodded her head in agreement. "I can't believe she likes him of all people."

"Slytherin scores! Score is 50-20 with Slytherin in the lead," I heard announced. For a minute, I forgot I was at a Quidditch game. Sometimes Lily and I would get caught up in our own little world and forget about everything around us. It was probably because Lily was so likeable to me. The thing I liked most about Lily was that she never lied seriously and I respected her honesty a lot.

"Ray is dating this girl named Kainda now," Lily informed me. "Just started going out. I don't think it's serious at all though. He never talks about her to his friends and hardly talks to her. It's a really shallow relationship."

"All they do is make out?" Lily nodded her head.

"It's bloody disgusting too. That girl uses way too much tongue from what I've seen," Lily snickered.

"Can you two stop gossiping and watch the game this time?" James leaned towards us and smirked. "Albus will be upset if you don't pay attention this time."

For a brief moment, he was watching the game again, but then he turned to us again and said, "You're right, Lily. She does use too much tongue, she really does. It's gross to watch. Stop complaining too, you've seen it like two times while I've seen it for what seems like a million times." He shuddered at the thought.

Our jaws dropped and James' smirk grew wider. "Yes, I can hear everything you've been saying. And if you talk about Rose and Ray anymore, I'll puke. You weren't the one that walked in on that horrible snog fest."

Elden Halmi, with his Gryffindor pride, stood up and started cheering. "Freddie blocked a shot! Freddie blocked a shot! GO WEASLEY! WOOOOOO!" Was I the only one that didn't really care if Gryffindor won or lost?

I didn't know much about Elden at all. All I really knew was that he had a brother named Mark. The only reason I knew that is because he was in Hufflepuff. He was a sixth year.

"That's Weasley pride for ya!" Sam exclaimed. "Though Elden is not a Weasley…. Oh, well, he might as well be!"

I looked over at Sam and giggled. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend and things had ended…badly…to say the least. It was entertaining for everyone else to watch though. That was a good thing. Too bad Sam had to suffer for our amusement.

"Malfoy has spotted the Snitch! The chase is on!"

And it was. Albus and Scorpius were now both flying quickly through the air to get the Snitch. The looks on their faces showed determination and longing for a just a stupid Snitch. As you could tell, I had no interest in Quidditch.

They swerved and dived for a good minute before Scorpius was the one who caught the Snitch. Aw, poor Albus. I knew he was going to be heartbroken over losing the game.

"SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME!" The announcer sounded more angry than happy, but he told the truth nonetheless. "Blimey cheaters," we heard him mumble softly. "I mean! Well, that's it everyone. Good game Gryffindor, same to Slytherin." The last sentence sounded painful for him to say.

"HOW DID HE CATCH THE SNITCH AND NOT ALBUS?" Rose, while deciding to stand up, yelled "THAT BLOODY PRAT! HE PROBABLY CHEATED. I BET HE JINXED THAT SNITCH OR SOMETHING. IT WOULD BE SO LIKE HIM TO DO THAT TOO!" Rose was fuming. I didn't know she was so passionate about Quidditch...

"You're bloody insane," James turned around to tell her. "Sit down and calm down. Stop yelling for a bloody moment."

Once I noticed James staring at her funny, I noticed EVERYONE was staring at Rose. And I mean everyone in the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands, on the pitch, everywhere. Her voice could really carry.

"Whoops," Rose muttered while sitting back down. She probably felt humiliated.

I looked on the pitch and noticed Scorpius looking up at Rose. It was easy to spot her out, considering she was the one yelling and the only one who was previously standing. Hurt was plastered on his face. As soon as it had appeared on his face, it vanished, being replaced with fury. With anger, he threw his broom on the ground and stormed off the pitch. He was really mad. I looked at Rose and she was staring at the ground, her cheeks reddening.

"Feeling some remorse?" Mackenzie questioned with softness in her voice.

Rose shook her head. "Why would I feel bad about him getting angry? He probably did cheat. It's not like he has a good, or even decent, bone in his body. He's a total and complete jerk who I don't feel sorry for at all."

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Zachariah suggested. Rose glared at him. "I'm just saying…what you said was harsh."

She nodded her head. "You're right. That was pretty low of me. No matter how much of an arse he is, he didn't deserve me yelling about him cheating," she let out a long sigh, "even though he probably did cheat."

She stepped off the stands and started her walk towards the Slytherin locker rooms, I assumed, because that's where he would be going.

Lily laughed. "Do you know how stubborn she is? If she had hurt anyone else, she wouldn't be chasing them down like she is for him. I swear that he can bring out the worst and the best in her all at the same time. It's weird."

Later I found out that instead of patching things up, Rose and Scorpius just argued some more. At least she tried.


	43. Mackenzie 43

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that means I've given you plenty of time to review! I don't know if Hannah Abbott was a Muggle-born, but for this story I'm going to say she is. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I was lying on my bed reading my Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook when Tawny walked into the room and smiled at me.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

The tall girl sat on the bottom of my bed. She continued smiling at me. She always had a happy expression on her face. That's probably what I liked most about Tawny Edaline. She was always smiling and she knew how to make the people around her smile. She was a contagious disease of happiness.

"Reading my Defence book. I need to be more informed on how to protect myself."

She stared at me with her watery blue eyes. Not that she was crying, they just always appeared watery. "You're nervous about the war, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "I know hardly anything worth talking about has happened yet but the threat's still out there. And I've never been one to take threats lightly. Only a fool would do that."

Tawny nodded her head solemnly. The happy expression wasn't there for a moment. I guess my contagious disease was making people sad. Oh, how lovely. That made me even sadder.

"Do you want to hear something that will make you feel better?" Tawny was happy again. Her pretty smile proved it.

"What?" Hope filled my voice. Hope for her to tell me something that will make me forget about my crappy life and the crappy world I was living in. Hope that the crappy threats that fill my crappy life will go away. Just hope that things will get better.

"You know Freddie's list of pranks?" I nodded my head and giggled. Of course I knew the list, everyone knew the list! It was filled with the most ridiculous pranks a person could muster up. This was going to be good. "He completed prank #13, propose to McGonagall in front of everyone during lunch today. Sorry you missed it, Mackenzie? It was brilliant."

I laughed so hard my sides hurt. "He didn't!"

Tawny nodded her head enthusiastically and we laughed even harder together. Freddie had no shame and I could imagine him doing something like that. He just didn't care what people thought of him and that's why everyone loved him. He was a god to the Gryffindors and a prophet to every other house.

"That is absolutely brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Freddie is hilarious," she agreed. Tawny was friends with two of the people in my group which included Rose and me. She always wished she was friends with Freddie, but it just never really clicked between the two of them.

"Oh, I know. I am just sorry that I missed it. What was McGonagall's reaction?"

Tawny gave me a devilish grin. "He has detention for eight months. EIGHT MONTHS! Can you believe it? Well, I can, because it's Freddie Weasley."

"But…that's until the end of the school year. Oh, that is just great." I started laughing again.

"Want to head down to the Gryffindor common room and get the full story from him? He's down there telling it to anyone who will listen which is practically everyone."

I shrugged, stood up, and we walked down to the common room. My guess was that Freddie would be surrounded by people who were all hanging on to his every word. I'm telling you, Freddie was beloved by all. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him. It's not that he was good-looking or great at Quidditch, he was just really cool and funny.

"So there I was, on one knee in front of her," I heard Freddie saying. "McGonagall raises an eyebrow and looks ready to slap some sense into me. Then I say 'Minerva my love, my one and only, will you do me the honor of being my wife?'"

"What happened next, Freddie!?" James shouted, trying to edge the story on. He really was a good cousin. Freddie really appreciated it when people helped him keep a story interesting.

Freddie, who was standing on a chair in the middle of the common room so everyone could see him, grinned happily. He always had the same grin before finishing off a good story. He made it seem like you would never hear anything more exciting or more worth hearing in your whole entire life. The man was a genius storyteller. I always told him he should be an author but he never listened to me. In the future, his children would appreciate the great bedtime stories though.

"Let's just say, clear your calendars for November 8, 2025." He smirked at everyone then bowed arrogantly.

I smiled at the sight. He was too cute sometimes.

Everyone laughed and applauded Freddie. He was beaming with joy. Only a good joke could him that happy. Some people need drugs to experience a true high, but all Freddie needed was to have everyone laughing. And it helped his high if he was the reason they were laughing.

He stepped off the chair and bowed again. Freddie appeared to be cocky. But I knew he really wasn't. He had secret insecurities that he refused to let anybody see. He was a god to Gryffindor, gods don't have faults!

Across the room I saw Rose sitting on the couch, carefully contemplating what she should tell Freddie. I could tell by the look on her face. She was open-minded to either laughing hysterically or smacking him for being a git.

Rose also looked envious that nobody ever paid her that much attention. The only time people ever really wanted to talk to Rose was to find out something from her resourceful mind. It was a shame really because no one ever looked beyond Rose's exterior of being a book worm. They never saw how cool she could be when she was relaxed.

Freddie approached me and smiled. "Lunch was big today. Not only did I propose to McGonagall, but Albus asked Baina to go steady with him. Honestly, how romantic was today? And you missed it!"

"Very romantic," I replied. "November 8th, 2025? You'll be nineteen. A bit young to get married in my opinion. But, hey, if you're in love, who am I to stop you? Can I be a bridesmaid? Oh, please, let me be a bridesmaid, Freddie!"

He shrugged. "Sure you can. And I'll be legal for my woman and that's all that matters. Plus, this gives us a nice and long engagement."

I couldn't help but laugh. My best friend was one of the funniest people alive and he knew it. How fortunate for me! Not many people in this world got best friends as great as Freddie. Though we're best friends, I was getting awfully close to the new boy Zachariah Imago. I thought he might give Freddie a run for his money for the title of being my best friend.

"Frederick Weasley!" Rose stormed up to him with a scowl on her face.

I guess she had finally made up her mind. Time to yell at Freddie for being a prat!

"Yes, Mother?" Freddie grinned at her. "What is it that you want?" Rose shook her head furiously. Oh Merlin, she was mad.

Rose really was a mother towards Freddie in a freaky way. She cared about his best interests and took care of him at Hogwarts because, obviously, his mother couldn't. It was lucky for her that Freddie was such a momma's boy and let her take care of him. And he did so without complaint. Well, without complaint most of the time. There was always a small whimper from Freddie whenever Rose disciplined him. He knew he probably deserved it though. That never stopped him from being bad though.

"Don't you mother me! You have detention until the end of the school year. That is a lot of detention for such a…" She tried to steady her breathing. "It's a lot of detention for such a…" Then she cracked a little smile that grew into a larger smile. "Okay, it was hilarious. You have guts."

Tawny, Freddie, and I laughed. Rose's mood swings were legendary and I wouldn't trade them for anything. They were just too...Rose. And I loved Rose.

Freddie had a huge smile on his face and suddenly he was running up to the boys' dormitory. That boy had ADHD, I swear.

"What is he doing?" Tawny asked. She stared at the stairs he had just run up.

"I have no idea," Rose replied. "And honestly, I don't want to know. What goes on inside that child's head is a total mystery that I do not intend to discover." She sighed and shook her head. "It would frighten me and I know that."

Before we knew it, Freddie was at our sides again but with his camera. Oh, my, picture time… Freddie LOVED picture time.

I remember when Freddie found out that Rose fancied Wade Ellerby, he refused to stop taking pictures of the boy. Then he'd give them to Rose, Rose would flip out then sometimes jinx him, and the process continued until Rose punched Freddie.

I missed second year.

"Cheese," he said as he snapped a picture of me quickly. Damn, he was too fast for me to dodge.

"Freddie! No pictures!" I laughed. He took a picture of me laughing. People laughing, of course, were his favorite pictures. He loved capturing the look of pure joy on a person's face.

"Yes, pictures," he insisted.

He took a picture of Rose with a scowl on her face. He only liked pictures of angry people if that person happened to be Rose.

It's not that we don't like pictures…we just don't like it when Freddie takes pictures. He has absolutely no sympathy if you take a dreadful picture and he will show it to anyone he is passing. It's awful sometimes.

"Lacey, look here!" Freddie called to Lacey Lawson. He even snapped pictures of people he didn't even know well.

Quickly, she turned around from talking to Elden to glance at Freddie. He snapped his shot.

"That better be a good picture!" she called back.

I could hear the teasing tone in her voice and I knew she didn't care whether the picture was fantastic or horrible. She had too much self confidence to let little things like that bother her. I always wished I had Lacey's confidence. She wasn't cocky at all, she was just proud to be who she was.

"You, taking a bad photo?" Freddie shook his head. "Impossible, you're way too beautiful."

She blushed and Freddie grinned at her. What a ladies' man. He could make the girl who had so much self assurance feel giddy and stupid. I'm telling you, he didn't have anything going for him but personality and chicks totally and completely dug it.

Tawny glanced at Freddie with hurt in her eyes. I always figured she fancied him a bit, but not so much where she would be upset about him flirting. I mean, he just does meaningless flirting with every girl he sees. It means absolutely nothing. Sometimes I forgot that girls didn't know Freddie as well as I did. I knew there was only one girl for him and that was the girl that didn't fall for his charming wit. And that girl was Selena Goyle.

We lived in a tangle of weaving webs. See, Freddie was friends with Scorpius whose best friend was Selena. Hell, he liked Scorpius more than he liked Selena as a friend. Freddie is cousins with Rose and Rose despises Scorpius. Actually, she didn't despise him at all. She just liked to say she did because she didn't want anyone to know she fancied him. And Rose was on decent terms with Selena who hated Freddie. It was all very confusing.

Sam walked into the common room with a sad and serious look on his face. What was wrong with him? I was worried.

Immediately Freddie noticed Sam and called him over. "Sam! Get your arse over here! Did you see what happened at lunch today? Even if you did, I'll remind you!" Slowly, Sam Weasley trudged toward us.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Rose asked him, concern lacing in her voice. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened." It wasn't a demand, more like a suggestion.

He closed his eyes and kept quiet. Heavily, he breathed through his nose.

We all wondered what had him so shaken up. Did he see something bad? Did he hear something that we should all know? It drove us all crazy.

"Answer the question, Sam," Freddie demanded. "What the hell happened to you?" Sam shook his head, still not wanting to say what happened. Freddie grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sam, you have to tell us what happened! Is everything okay? Is everyone okay? Did something bad happen?" Sam nodded his head and opened his sad blue eyes. "Do I not want to know?" Freddie whispered in a harsh tone.

"Hannah Finnigan is dead," Sam finally declared.

Suddenly, the whole room was quiet. You could hear everyone simultaneously breathe in together.

Hannah Finnigan was the mother of our classmate Chase Finnigan. And she just happened to be Muggle-born. How many people in the room were Muggle-borns or had Muggle-born parents?

"How did you find this out?" I questioned.

Despair filled my body. I KNEW something bad was going to happen! I just knew it. Nothing good in this world can stay. Peace can't be forever, especially when a group of dark wizards has declared war on the wizarding world. My hand was shaking.

Did I ever mention that Hannah Finnigan was my godmother? I had just lost my bloody godmother.

"I was walking up from the Great Hall when I heard McGonagall talking to Professor Longbottom. She said, 'Neville, his mother is dead. Hannah Finnigan was murdered. And she works in the Ministry!' THE MINISTRY! THE MINISTRY CAN'T EVEN PROTECT ITS OWN WORKERS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS TO US THEN?" Sam exploded. "IF THE MINISTRY CAN'T BE PROTECTED, HOW CAN HOGWARTS?"

Everyone stared at the floor in silence. No one looked each other in the eyes.

My face turned white. Hannah Finnigan was a Muggle-born and so was my father….Who says it won't be him next? Who says it won't be Freddie's mother? How will we know if Hermione Weasley wouldn't be the next to die?

Sam fell to his knees and started to cry. "It's real. It's really real," he sobbed. We all knew exactly what he meant.

No one ever brought up Sam's meltdown again. No one mentioned that we were all distraught and confused about the world around us. We just ignored what was happening and lived our lives as best as we could. By best, I mean, we ignored our feelings and tried to act normal. Whatever normal meant.


	44. Freddie 44

**Hey guys! So reminder: When do you want me to end this story? Should I just cut it shorter than I was planning and put up a sequel? Tell me what you think! When you review and give me your opinions, I actually consider them. I remember someone asked to read a chapter from Lily's point of view and then like three chapters later I did put up a chapter in Lily's point of view. What do you think I need to work on? What do you like? What do you want to see more of? Disclaimer: I do not own HP. **

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked as Rose and Albus as they sat me down in the boys' dormitory.

"Well," Albus started, "you know that old guy who lives near me, Aldus?" I nodded my head, recalling the older man. "To be frank, he's teaching me Legilimency." My jaw dropped. "I know and Rose suggested that I teach you and her considering it's a nice talent to know during times like these. What do you think?" My jaw dropped even further. "Don't tell me your thoughts all at once now…."

"I…I don't know what to say. This is pretty big and exciting. I mean…that's illegal! Rose suggested we do something illegal? That's kind of appalling but thrilling." My thoughts ran over what Albus had just told me. It was a huge deal learning Legilimency. Was I ready for it? "That sounds…great. Let's do it." I finally gave them my answer and they smiled.

"Brilliant," Albus replied. "I kind of want to see if I'm able to do anything at all. Rosie won't let me practice on her. Are you okay with me trying out my new skills on you?" I decided to agree because Albus was the only person alive willing to listen to me talk about my problems. When a person lets you bitch as much as you want, you try to stay on their good side.

I nodded my head. "Sure, it's not like you'll actually be able to do it," I teased. Albus stuck out his tongue but then suddenly got serious. Since he was being serious, I guessed I had to be serious. "All right, you can practice on me." Man, it was hard to stifle that out without at least a giggle. As you can tell, I never take things seriously.

Albus closed his eyes and concentrated. I felt nothing in my head but apparently Albus did something. A little smile was on his face. "I can't exactly tell what you're thinking but I know a certain Ravenclaw is on your mind." My heart stopped. I was thinking about how cute Erin Corin, a Ravenclaw a year older than me, looked that morning.

Then Albus opened his eyes. "I'm doing better than I thought I would. And FYI, she's just okay. She's nothing really special. You're building her up WAY too much."

"You were thinking dirty thoughts about Erin Corin?! She's so…annoying and rude. Ugh, I hate her," Rose ranted. I rolled my eyes internally. I thought it was humorous that Rose thought I cared about Erin's personality. Girls were too funny.

"Well, you hate everyone, so your opinion doesn't matter. Not about girls for me, anyway." Rose scowled. "What? I don't tell you what guys are good for you, do I?" She shook her head. "Then don't tell me which girls I should fantasize about. If you want to shag Scorpius Malfoy, that's disturbing, but fine with me. I guess. Just don't tell me about it afterwards."

That's why Albus is her favorite cousin and not me, because I get under her skin all the bloody time. I loved it though. It made my day sometimes.

"Rose! That's gross!" Al exclaimed.

"I do not want to have sex with Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose sounded insulted. I mean, she could do a lot worse than Scorpius. I could have said someone really nasty.

Albus shuddered. "I hope you don't because if you do, your father will kill you. I mean, he will bloody well murder you."

"Well, I don't so I have nothing to worry about," Rose snapped. She did like him though. Secretly that is. Openly, she fancied Wade Ellerby though I didn't think he fancied her back. Other boys fancied Rosie though. I know Eddie Parkin, the emo of Gryffindor, did. He was too much of an average wizard for Rose though. And the fact that he's itchy all the time would annoy her. And, of course, Ray fancied Rose. But they would never work out.

It was too easy to get under her skin just by teasing her about the guy she should probably be with.

"Why does everyone say that I like him? Because I really and honestly don't. I just don't. The idea of me and him together makes me cry on the inside. It's just pure and utterly disgusting. Did I mention way too gross to even comprehend?"

"Because you two have a hatred that runs so deep it's turned to attraction. It's normal actually. You, who reads all the time, has to have read about a case like yours. There's just so much sexual chemistry beyond all the intense fights you two have. Remember when you slapped him that one time? Afterwards you two looked like you were going to snog right then and there," I stated simply.

She shook her head furiously and Albus continued what I had been saying. "You two will fight a lot but then he'll later love you and you'll love him back. Then Uncle Ron will kill him. That's the end of that love story."

Of course Uncle Ron wouldn't allow Rose to date the snotty, overconfident Slytherin no matter how perfect he was for Rose. He was reason to her insanity.

I nodded my head solemnly in agreement with Albus' statement. Rose gasped loudly. Uh oh, she was mad. Angry Rose could be fatal.

"YOU TWO ARE FOUL AND DISTURBING! HOW EITHER OF YOU COULD COME TO SUCH AN UNBELIEVABLE THEORY IS BEYOND ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE THINKING BEYOND YOUR MADNESS! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, MAD!" She stormed out of the room in frenzy.

Albus and I looked at each other and laughed. "She is just," I said in between laughs, "too funny. I love it."

&

I was leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts when Noel Umfraville approached me and started talking to me. "Hey Freddie, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine," I said with a shrug.

"Do you like my pink earrings?" She pointed at her heart shaped earrings. "Pink is my favorite color, in case you were wondering." Why in the world would I be wondering what her favorite color was…. She just didn't think out all of her comments sometimes.

Noel was really nice but flirted with me way too much. All of Mackenzie's friends fancied me and it was awkward. I had no idea why they fancied me, anyway. I was funny and charming, that's it. And if all those girls could fancy me, not based on my looks but personality, why couldn't Selena fancy me? She was the only girl that I actually wanted to fancy me. I'm an amusing, smart, and easy going guy. What else could she want in a man? Oh, I forgot, attractiveness.

"They're nice," I replied lamely to Noel. I could care less about her earrings.

"Thanks, Freddie. You're so cute." She winked at me. "I'll see you later." Then she walked away, hips swaying. Sometimes Noel just tried to hard to get me to notice her. Like way too hard.

Edita Ramsay, Noel's friend, appeared beside me and was laughing. "She really fancies you. Actually, most girls in our year fancy you. Personally, I think your friend Zach is really, really cute."

I nodded my head. "That's nice, I guess. You two should date… Okay, this is a bit weird. Can we talk about something else?" Edita laughed and nodded her head. "You know, we don't talk much. Why aren't we friends? You seem pretty cool from this brief interaction we've just had." She rolled her eyes.

"Trying to pull a line on me, Frederick Weasley?"

"Sweetie, you'd know if I was trying to pull a line on you. At the moment, I'm just being honest and polite. Why aren't we friends? I've talked to you a few times in the classes we have but that's about it I think."

She grinned. "Fair enough about you not pulling a line on me. We've just never gotten around to talking more I guess. No biggie. I mean, you've got your hands full with all the hot chicks that are digging on you. If that many guys liked me, I wouldn't give you the time of day either," she teased me. A girl that could tease me was a nice treat.

"We should start talking more," I said. She looked at me with eager eyes. I guess she wanted to talk more too. I don't think she actually fancied me, I think she just wanted to be simple friends.

"You know what?" Her expression was inquisitive but then turned to determination. "We should." I liked the determination. I made me want to talk to her even more. I can't help but be attracted towards determined people. I don't mean in the fancying way, I mean friendship wise. I liked being friends with people who knew what they wanted and were determined to get it.

I had to look up to talk to her and I wasn't even short. She was just a very tall girl. Like supermodel tall.

"How tall are you?" I asked bluntly.

I didn't like beating around the bush when I wanted to know something. I just had to let it out, right then and there. I guess you could call me diarrhea mouth. Not a very flattering nickname, but whatever. That's what Rose used to call me. She said I talked without any sort of censor in my brain to tell me when to not say something. That's probably why I told such good stories. I never held back.

"5'10. I'm a giant and I hate it. I'm also not important to anyone at all. It's depressing really," she admitted. Whoa, the second comment threw a curve ball at me.

"At least you're cute," I told her, trying to make her feel better about herself. I hated it when girls were self conscious. It made me feel bad because I'm a self conscious person too.

"Okay, I'm so not cute, Freddie Weasley. Don't even try to lie to me. That was a line, admit it," she demanded. There's the determination that I love!

"Yeah, that was a line. But no confidence, my lady? What a shame." I shook my head and then smiled at her. "You're really too pretty to not have confidence and way too cool, to add to that. You should be proud of who you are. I don't know you that well but you're nice to talk to. A lot of girls can't even say that they're pleasant to be around."

"That doesn't matter though. My personality just doesn't matter. No one cares about me." Edita shrugged. "It's kind of horrible but I'm used to it. Noel cares about me and that's good. You should consider dating her. She's really nice. You'd actually be lucky to date her."

Edita was good at bringing up her friend for social graces. I think her friend was the one who was making her feel bad about herself though. Not purposefully, mind you, but still causing self doubts.

"People care about you," I insisted. "I swear they do. Don't let Noel think she's the only one who cares about you."

"They really don't," she argued. "And I never said Noel makes me feel bad about myself, because she doesn't. I mean, she may mention if we see a really tall girl that no guy will want to date a girl so tall, but that's just her being a good friend and warning me. I think she forgets I'm tall and when I remind her she says that I'm the exception to that rule. I don't really believe her though. And she'll tell me when I eat too much to cut back. What's so wrong with that? She's just looking out for me."

"You should have more confidence and you should definitely stop listening to Noel Umfraville," I told her. "It's not healthy."

"I should just stop telling you about my problems. It's pretty rude considering we just started talking like we could actually be friends."

A smile appeared on my lips. I didn't mind listening to her problems, actually. It was sad to see how a friend like Noel could destroy Edita's self esteem so much. Noel was nice and I don't think she really meant to make Edita feel so bad. I think Noel just liked attention too much but she still had a good heart. Someone just had to remind her that she should be nicer to her friends.

"Am I annoying you?" Edita asked. There's the self doubt again.

"Actually, you're not," I said honestly. "I just wish you would stop letting Noel make you feel bad. I don't think she means to, but still. Friends shouldn't make you feel bad. They should make you feel good about yourself."

"Do you think we could be friends? You're really easy to talk to."

"You are too," I agreed. "It would be nice to be friends. I think we can make this work. And just to let you know, Noel has plenty of her own flaws that you could tease her about. Like the fact that her nose is rather large. She's pretty hairy for a girl too. And her feet are bigger than mine, I think!"

Edita laughed really hard because all of those things were true. I liked hearing her laugh.

We were at the Great Hall. It was lunch time. I loved lunch so much.

"Thanks for listening to me bitch." She bit her lip and then smiled at me nervously. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go sit with my dear friends." She pointed at Noel and a bunch of other Ravenclaw girls at their normal table.

"Bye, Edita." I waved to her and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Who would I sit with today? Sam answered my question by waving me over to sit with him and Elden. I walked over to them, took a seat, and filled a plate with food. That day I decided to eat a nice and big sandwich. I was a hungry boy. I started eating and listened to Sam talk to Elden and me.

"So I have a modeling job for Christmas break," Sam informed us. "I'll be making some nice cash. And I really need it too. Lisa wiped me flat out broke. I didn't realize having a girlfriend was so bloody expensive. I mean, she made me poor." I laughed after swallowing a bite of my sandwich. Ah Lisa…she used to fancy me. She fancied a lot of guys. Thank Merlin I didn't date her though. I really dodged a bullet.

"That's great about the modeling, not about Lisa making you broke. That part really blows," I told him.

"You make so much money modeling. It's not like you won't make up all the money you lost by going out with Lisa. You'll probably earn it back in like a week," Elden added. Ah, pretty people have all the advantages. I could never model. Sam was the good looking boy of the family.

"Not only do I make sweet cash, hot girls notice me." Oh, Lord, I'm tired of talking about boys and girls fancying each other. It was getting ridiculous. "They think I'm hot. It's fantastic and I love it. I wish Lisa would stop thinking I'm hot though. It freaks me out. She wrote me a love letter the other day asking me to take her back and told me what she'll do differently this time around."

"She's just mad that you broke up with her and not the other way around," Elden commented.

Then walking into the Great Hall, we saw Chase Finnigan. He had been out for a week to go to his mum's funeral but he came back. The usually naïve boy seemed to finally find pain in the world. His face didn't have a plastered encouraging and eager expression anymore. It was full of hurt. Everyone stopped to look at him. Poor Sam, he had been thinking about anything and everything to ignore Hannah Finnigan's death.

Hannah worked in the Department of Magical Transportation with Broom Regulatory Control. Someone had poisoned her drink in the office. She had died instantly.

Sam couldn't stand hearing about another boy losing his mother. He had barely gotten over his own mother's death. It really hurt him to have to watch another person go through the pain he had already experienced.

Ever since Fleur had died, Sam has been afraid of death. The idea made him so upset that he had nightmares and started screaming in the middle of the night. Now that people were dying in the war, he had trouble functioning. Usually he just obsessed over quidditch and girls, but sometimes that wasn't enough to make him forget.

"Yeah, Lisa's crazy," Sam said. His eyes that were previously glued to Chase, were now looking at his food. He shook his head and sighed.

I nodded my head. "True dat, son." Sam and Elden raised their eyebrows.

"Where did you hear that phrase?" Elden asked. He looked at me like I was the weirdest person alive, which I guess I was.

"It's an American Muggle phrase. I got it from a book. They say the funniest things, they reall do. Some of them say the word jaun. I don't know what it means and the greatest part is neither do they. It's just a word. Jaun. It rolls off the tip of my tongue. Those Muggles over there are bloody brilliant. They say the funniest expressions. It's amazing," I explained.

Sam laughed. "You are a weird one, Freddie."

Elden started laughing too. "One thing you are not is boring which is always nice."


	45. Elton 45

**Hey! Updating twice in one week, I know, it's a shocker. I might even update tomorrow, but I don't know. Depends if I get some reviews! I don't want to be one of those authors who won't update if you don't review. And I'm not at the moment. It just gives me more motivation that's all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K.R.**

Lily, Gia, and I were walking down the hall to our common room. I was becoming good friends with both girls. I had known Lily already, through my sister, but Gia was a totally new friend to me. Lily and I bonded over the fact that we didn't get into the house our parents wanted us to be in. And Gia…she just liked to talk to me, I guess.

"Why is it such a long walk to our common room?" Lily complained loudly. She was always loud though.

"I don't know why you're complaining, Long Legs," Gia retorted.

Lily wasn't tall by any means, but her legs were too long for her body. She just wasn't proportioned right. Not that being proportioned right could make her any more confident. Lily always knew exactly who she was and was damn proud of it. No one could make her feel bad about herself.

The young looking girl stuck her tongue out at Gia. Yeah, Lily wasn't the most mature person around.

"It's not that long of a walk, Lily. You just like to complain," I teased. Gia and Lily had this friendship were they made fun of each other all the time. Eventually that stuck to me and I started making fun of them both.

Gia slipped her hand with mine. She loved holding my hand. Actually, she just loved flirting with me in general. Hell, she liked flirting with all guys. Her coming on to me never surprised me. She did it to all guys.

"Why do you like holding my hand?" I asked her. She smiled mischievously and shrugged. "That's okay, I guess. At least you don't have cold hands. Cold hands are horrible." She laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. I liked the way her hand felt next to mine. My hands were rough and hers were so smooth. It just felt right.

Finally, we reached the Hufflepuff common room.

"Fishhooks," I said the password to the painting. It opened up and allowed us inside the common room.

Yellow wasn't exactly my favorite color, so walking into the common room always shocked me a bit. Not only was it just yellow, it was decorated with blinding yellow. There was a mixture of black in the room, but the obnoxious yellow always drew attention away from the modest black.

The three of us grabbed seats on a yellow couch. Merlin forbid, we had a normal colored couch. Luckily, this couch wasn't blinding yellow-it was pee yellow. I don't know what's worse, being blinded or disgusted.

"Do either of you want to play chess?" I asked the girls with me.

Gia nodded her head and we started setting up the board. Gia was a decent chess player. Lily was God awful though. I kicked her arse every single time.

"How's your friend Ian doing?" Lily asked. I found it odd that she was the one bringing up Ian but whatever.

I smiled at her. "He's doing quite well, actually. May I ask why you care how he's doing? You two never talk as far as I know. Do you have a secret friend that you're not telling me about? That's not cool, Lily, and you know it. Come on and tell me if you two are best friends now. I can take it."

She rolled her eyes and I chuckled lightly.

"I don't care about HIM-I'm just curious why you're hanging out with us more often than him now. It's odd is all."

"Ian, at the moment, is studying for a Transfiguration test. He takes school VERY seriously and that doesn't leave him a whole lot of time to hang out with a slacker like me. I'm surprised he's not in Ravenclaw. The guy is really smart," I told them.

"He's smart?" Gia raised her eyebrows.

"That was my reaction! But I've seen his marks and they're bloody fantastic. I mean, really, really good. It's annoying to be honest."

"Ian is smart," Lily stated in a bland tone. "Ian isn't a smart guy's name…" We all laughed at that comment.

Gia looked at me with her dark green eyes. "Do you want to go first?" she asked.

For being so boy crazy, she had the most innocent-looking face. It was like staring at a grown baby, really. Gia always could keep my attention. She was extremely interesting. No one was bored around her ever. And I mean absolutely no one in the whole wide world.

As strange as this sounded, Gia reminded me of my best mate, Ian. Both had these incredible green eyes. Both were considered attractive people. Both were very interesting and very friendly to other people.

"Sure." I made my first move in the game.

"Oh, that's wasn't a smart move." She pursed her lips and laughed. "Pawn, C4." She's right. I did make a crappy move. This early in the game too, it was embarrassing. That was when Ian decided to enter the room and remind me of that fact.

"She's right, Elton," Ian declared while jumping on the pee colored couch with Lily.

"Where did you come from?" I questioned.

He shrugged and laid down, putting his feet on Lily. Gia and I had already moved into chairs by a chess table. Lily tried to throw his feet off of her, but he refused to budge. The fight between them was quite entertaining. Lily would put all of her weight into moving Ian. And he just sat there smirking up a storm.

"You are comfortable, Lily Potter."

"And you should get off of me. Like now would be a good time if you know what's good for you, Ian Lamport!"

Ian took his feet off her quickly and planted them solidly on the floor.

"So, last night I read a great book about these two wizards," Ian said randomly. "One was this old guy named Oliver and his daughter was named Pam. I thought it was weird because those are my parents' names, Pam and Oliver Lamport. Anyway, the book is good."

I hadn't met anyone from Ian's family. All I knew about his family was his parents' names and he had a little sister named Tala. He called her Tal most of the time though. He liked to call her that because Tal is a Hebrew name that means dew. Tala was young, so being called dew upset her just a little bit. No three-year-old likes the nickname dew.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked, while moving one of my knights.

Ian nodded his head. "Thought that little bit of knowledge would brighten your day. That's all."

He liked telling people weird facts like that. It made him happy, I guess, so I never bothered him about it. Ian was generally a quiet guy, but he did like putting his input into conversations once in a while. Lily brought out a very talkative side in him though.

Todd, Lily's cousin, barged into the common room. I never saw Todd too much, considering he didn't have a long enough attention span to stay in one place for too long. He closed the portal behind him and was breathing heavily. Obviously he had run to the common room. Why…I really didn't want to ask, but Lily did.

"What's up, Todd?" Lily asked.

Todd fell down on the couch that Lily and Ian were on. His limbs became entangled with theirs. All of them were whimpering and trying to move away from each other.

"Nothing. I just felt like running here," Todd replied. "Sometimes I just feel like running and others I feel like sitting around with my mates."

Finally, Todd, Ian, and Lily were sitting up right. Lily was in between the two boys. She looked rather uncomfortable considering Todd was pushing her into Ian.

"Lily, how are you doing?" Todd put his arm around his cousin. "I haven't talked to you in the longest time. O! You know who I just saw? I saw Saba, James' old girlfriend. She's in her sixth year, I think. Anyway…where was I going with that?" Lily shrugged and Todd had a confused look on his face. "Oh…well, I saw her. Just thought I'd let you know that I saw your brother's ex."

Lily was about to respond, when Todd jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He was an odd one. Todd was very, very hyper. He was a chubby boy with tons of energy, which was kind of an oxymoron. Also, he was the most optimistic person I've ever met. And he was also really funny. By funny, I mean pee your pants funny. Pee like the color of the bloody couch….

"Okay, then…" Lily muttered. "I guess I'll catch him later. He never sits still, nothing like Uncle Percy. Uncle Percy could sit for a year and manage to keep perfect posture."

"That statement would be more understandable if we actually knew who Uncle Percy was," Gia reasoned. She moved her rook. Argh, she was beating me! I was going to make a move, but my gaze focused on looking at the common room.

I looked at a picture of the Fat Friar on the wall. He was the ghost of Hufflepuff, in case you were curious. I wondered what he was like when he was alive. He seemed nice enough in death, which had to be hard on somebody. If you can be happy watching other people live and breathe while you can't, you had to have been nice while you were breathing with them. It only makes sense.

All the ghosts in the school perturbed me. Did they feel envious towards us? Why were they ghosts in the first place? Why wouldn't they want to be in peace forever? Was it because they were scared of what they would find in the next life? There were at least twenty ghosts in Hogwarts. Why did they want to reside forever in a school? Why wouldn't they want to be around their old loved ones? Maybe they didn't have anyone left on Earth to love.

Finally, I started paying attention to the friends around me. I was so lucky to be alive and with them. See, when people are dying around you, you started to appreciate your life. It's sad that it takes a funeral to make you feel alive. Maybe it doesn't even make some people feel alive, but at least appreciate living and living with the people you love.

"Your move, Elton!" Gia yelled in my face. I was startled and shook myself out of my trance. "Merlin, Elton, that took a while."

"How long were you yelling at me?" I asked. "Knight, D8." The knight moved and took out one of her pawns. Go, me! "Sorry, I get lost in my thoughts sometimes."

I really did. I couldn't think and function at the same time. It wasn't a skill I possessed, unfortunately. If I did, I would be thinking all the time. Or at least stop spacing out as much. That would be very nice.

"You were gone for a while, mate," Ian answered for me. He already knew my weird habit pretty well since we slept in the same room and were around each other an awful lot.

Dad always told me I was the most like Mum in an inconspicuous way. Neither of my other siblings was spacey like I was. I mean, Mackenzie was an odd girl, but she wasn't spacey. Mum being a space case was her most notable trait too. Both of my siblings and me were similar to my parents in some way, but none of us were truly like them. That's how people are. They take after their parents in some respects, but they are their own individuals.

"Sorry 'bout that," I apologized again.

"Well, don't let it happen again, air head," Gia replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes dramatically and she scoffed.

"Why don't you shut your trap and make a move?" I raised my eyebrows, daring her to respond.

"She'll make a move when she is damn well ready to make a move," Lily interrupted. "No man owns her. Right, girl?" Lily held out her hand for a high five then Gia slapped it.

"Right, girl," Gia confirmed.

"What's with the sudden sisterhood bonding against men?" Ian questioned. "Usually you two are the ones going at it. You two joining forces is pretty darn new to me."

"Girls have to have each other's backs," Lily responded. "Men are dogs and we have to look out for each other."

Lily…she had such spunk. That's what I liked most about her. The fact that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she had such a feisty personality to go with it. And whenever she told you off it was in such a cute way you couldn't even get mad at her.

"Are you kidding me? Guys should be watching out for girls! You are part of a deceitful gender," Ian snapped back.

"We're deceitful? No, we're angels. Just look at me and Gia. We are the perfect examples of good girls." Lily smiled at Ian and batted her eyelashes.

"You, an angel?" Ian scoffed. "Please, spare me the comedy."

An edge was in Lily's voice. "Why wouldn't we be angels, Ian Lamport? What is so wrong with Gia and me?"

Oh, this was getting good.

"The fact that you're you says enough."

Lily looked like she was going to yell at him but then started laughing. "Very true, Ian." She patted him on the back. "You're good to play fight with. We should do this another time my friend."

Ian nodded his head in agreement. "Anytime, Potter."

And that was how Lily and Ian became friends.


	46. Rose 46

**Three times in a week! I haven't done this since the summer. I loved the reviews guys. They meant so much to me. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Arithmancy was the most brilliant class at Hogwarts. Professor Vector, a short, elderly woman with dark rimmed glasses, taught the class. She was a genius. Vector was by far the best teacher in the whole school. It was a shame she only taught an elective and not a class like Transfiguration. Any professor that wasn't Sullivan would be good for Transfiguration though.

Tawny, who was sitting next to me, looked read to fall asleep. How could numbers and figures bore someone? Her textbook, _Numerology and Gramatica_, was lying underneath her resting head. She wasn't paying attention at all. Why wasn't she paying attention? She'd fail the course if she didn't pay attention!

I decided to poke her and remind her of this little fact. She waved me off and told me to bugger off. Tawny was a good friend...

The only disadvantage the class had, in my mind, was the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was in it. He was in too many of my classes that year. Fortunately for me, he didn't sit near me in Arithmancy. We sat in alphabetical order and W wasn't close to M. That was probably the only reason I was thankful that he was a Malfoy.

As the class ended, Professor Vector handed us a worksheet with complicated problems that she wanted finished and on her desk by the next day. There were about 37 problems on the sheet. That was better than the week before. Then she had given us a worksheet to do with 50 problems due the next day. That was horrible.

I gathered all of my books and walked out with Tawny at my side.

"If you don't start paying attention better, you're not going to pass," I reminded her again. Tawny didn't want to actually take Arithmancy, her mum made her.

"Do you honestly think I care if I pass Arithmancy? I just hope I don't have to take the bloody class next year. Maybe if I fall my mum will let me drop it."

"Why would you drop it? It's such a useful class!"

Tawny rolled her eyes. "If you want to deal with numbers your whole life, then yes. But I don't want to deal with numbers, so I'll do fine without it."

Arithmancy classes were never large, mostly because no one wanted to be bothered with another class that you had to work at. Kids wanted the easy way out by taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. The only reason I considered taking Care of Magical Creatures was because Hagrid taught it. Instead of taking that class though, I decided to take Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. I wanted to take more electives than two, but Mum suggested I didn't. She said it wasn't worth it.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts," Tawny moaned.

"I can not deal with Davidsen at the moment. That man is insane. Entertaining sometimes, but mostly insane," I agreed.

We reached the class and took our seats. That year we had Defense with the Ravenclaws. Tawny decided to sit with me up front and eventually Mackenzie joined us. Freddie, for once, decided to sit with us too. I knew he wanted something from me. He never sat in the front if he could help it. Why did he suddenly sit there all on his own accord?

"Hey, Rosie," he greeted me with a warm smile. "How are you doing this fine day? You look beautiful today. Your hair seems…" Contemplation filled his eyes. He couldn't decide what adjective to use. "Smoother! Your hair seems much smoother! It's lovely."

He looked at me like a young child looks at their mother when they want something. I sighed loudly.

"What do you want, Freddie? Ask me now before I withdraw the question."

Freddie smiled. He was sitting behind me, and I fully turned around to hear what he had to say. I shouldn't have though. "Funny thing, Rose," he started to say. "You know that essay due in Muggle Studies next period?" I nodded my head and he nodded his too. "Yeah, I kind of forgot to do it. Can I borrow yours? I'll give it back to you once I'm done. Which will be by the time this class is over. Please? I'll owe you big time. Like huge."

I rolled my eyes. "Will you ever do your homework on your own?" I opened up my rather large binder, pulled out the essay, and handed it to him. "You owe me though, like you said. Whatever I want, when I want it."

Freddie nodded his head enthusiastically. "Whatever you want, Rose." Then he grabbed the paper and started working on his own essay.

I knew why he hadn't finished the essay. The night before, after his detention, James and he decided it would be funny if they take James' invisibility cloak and freak out Peeves. Yes, James had gotten his dad's invisibility cloak for his fifteenth birthday. Rumor had it that Albus would be getting the Marauder's Map the next year. Secretly, I was really excited. I'd never let Freddie know that though. He would get too much satisfaction out of knowing that I wanted an item that could cause mischief.

Davidsen walked into the room with an angry scowl on his face. Oh, here we go with his mood swings. They were worse than mine and that was saying something.

"Class, what is a grindylow!?" his voice roared the question. Calmly, I raised my hand to answer the easy question.

"Ms. Weasley? Care to inform us?" Professor Davidsen called on me with a sweet smile on his face. That was a quick change, even for him.

"A grindylow is a pale green creature that lives in the weed beds on the bottom of lakes. They have long, brittle fingers which they use to grip their prey, sharp little horns, and green teeth. There are actually grindylows in the lake right by Hogwarts," I answered.

Davidsen threw his arms in the air. Why? I didn't know, but he did.

"A STUDENT GOT THROWN IN THE WATER TODAY, CHILDREN! JUST AN HOUR AGO. A GRINDYLOW ATTACKED HER AND CUT UP HER FACE! THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS!"

We all gasped and looked around at each other. No one had heard about a girl getting thrown in the water. Who was it? Were they going to be okay?

Freddie raised his hand and Davidsen called on him loudly. "Professor, who was it that got thrown in the lake?" Freddie was one of the few people who didn't care if Davidsen flipped out at him. He was used to Grandmum yelling at him, which he thought was much worse than anything Davidsen could say to him.

Davidsen sighed heavily. "Lily Potter," he replied. "And since she got hurt, I thought we'd learn about grindylows today. Now open your books to page 344, please."

"Professor, is she okay?" Freddie shot out the question. "Can I go see her? How did it happen? Who threw her in? I'LL KILL THEM!" Ah, Freddie, such a diarrhea mouth. He didn't know how to shut up sometimes.

I was worried about Lily, too. We were close as cousins go. I cared about her an awful lot and decided to speak up. "Can Freddie, Albus, and I go check on her? Please?" I begged. "We need to know if she's okay. Or can at least one of us go?"

Davidsen shook his head angrily. No one disrupted his class he told us. What an arsehole.

"But sir, that's my little sister! I need to know if she's hurt badly," Albus finally called out from the other side of the room. He had been sitting with Oscar Ormond and Franklin Aiken, two Ravenclaw boys.

"I said you will stay! You can go visit her after my class is done," Davidsen told us strictly. "Now open your books."

"What would you do if that was your little sister?" Albus questioned him harshly. "I'm going to see if she's okay, whether you like it or not." He got up, leaving his books and supplies, in the classroom and ran out of the room.

"YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR TWO MONTHS, MR. POTTER!" Davidsen shouted after him.

It was too bad for Davidsen that Albus was too far away to hear his punishment for him.

"Well, his sister is hurt. I'll let him slide this time," Davidsen said calmly to himself. Sometimes he liked to talk to himself.

"Can I go, too?" I asked hopefully. He seemed to be in a good mood at the moment and I wasn't going to let a chance like that slip by.

"Sure you can, Ms. Weasley. And Mr. Weasley, you can join her too. Be back in 20 minutes, please, so you can at least get the assignment for tonight," Davidsen told us. He smiled. "I want to know if Lily is okay. She's a nice young lady, it's a shame what happened to her. Hell, no one deserves what happened to her. Those little demons can hurt a person."

I nodded my head. "Will do," I said.

Freddie and I got up and rushed to the Hospital Wing. When we arrived we saw Lily laying his a bed, her face very cut up but she looked like she'd be just fine. Well, survival wise that is. I figured her face would scar a bit. It was a shame 'cause Lily was a really cute girl.

"Lily!" Freddie exclaimed and we ran to her side. Albus was sitting in a chair right beside her. His face was serious and protective. "What happened? Are you okay? Merlin, how did you escape from its grip? Who threw you in? Why were you outside, it's the middle of December!" The questions just came out. He couldn't even control them anymore.

"Freddie, calm down," Lily told him. "My Potions class was cancelled for the day because Kim is sick and no other professor could cover for her. Gia and I decided it would be nice to go for a walk. When we were outside I ran into Nisha Hajari, a girl in Slytherin. We got into a fight about Elton, and then she pushed me into the lake."

"Why were you fighting about Elton?" I asked.

Freddie and I grabbed two chairs to sit down.

"Nisha fancies him a lot and she's jealous of our friendship with him. Well, Gia more than me. She is determined to have her man. Anyway, I told Nisha that Elton would fancy Gia more than her so she pushed me in. He doesn't fancy her though, for your information. That girl's an aggressive one, I'll tell ya. Anyway, she's with McGonagall right now so everything's good!"

"And when you fell in, you ran into a grindylow?" Freddie questioned. "Why wasn't it at the bottom of the lake?"

Lily nodded. "Madam Pomfrey told me it was odd for them to be so close to the surface, but it was for some unknown reason. I'm fine though, don't worry. The thing dragged me way under the surface though, I almost died. The most spectacular thing happened though. A mermaid saved me!"

"A mermaid saved you?" Puzzlement ran over Albus' facial features.

The girl smiled at us. "It was the most amazing experience of my life. She signaled for it to get off me and the grindylow listened! Once it let go, she smiled at me, grabbed my body, and started swimming. She brought me up relatively close to the surface and let go. And she was so beautiful guys. She saved my life!"

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room at that time. "It's not uncommon for a mermaid to take pity on a young girl. She probably found you to be sweet and innocent, so she helped you out."

Albus shook his head. "That's impossible. A mermaid saved your life? That's just so….hard to comprehend."

"Mr. Potter, merpeople are very intelligent. You were lucky you ran into a kinder one, Ms. Potter." Madam Pomfrey turned to Lily and smiled. "Your scratches are deep though, honey."

"I'm fine." Lily waved her hand off as if it was no big deal that her face was covered with cuts. There was dried blood covering some of them.

"Hopefully these won't scar you, but I'm not sure. I can get most of them, but you might have a few reminders of this incident for the rest of your life." Madam Pomfrey was putting ointment on Lily's head lovingly. She carefully examined Lily's face. "Oh, dear, if you had come to me sooner I could have gotten all of them. At least you'll only have one, maybe two."

"That's okay, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine. You don't have to fuss!" Lily looked at the three of us and sighed. "That especially goes to you three. It was the greatest experience of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. You can stop worrying about me now and get back to class. I'm sure your professor is wondering where you're at."

"Oh, Davidsen knows exactly where we are," Freddie replied. "And he changed his mind about giving you detention, Al. He let Rose and I go willingly after you stormed out. You know how to exit with style though, I'll give you that."

Lily's gaze turned towards her older brother. Albus' lips parted into a loving smile. His eyes were glazed over with adoration for his little sister.

"You left class to see if I was okay?" Albus nodded his head, keeping quiet. "Thank you. I love you, too." Lily grabbed Albus' hand and squeezed it. It was one of the sweetest moments I had ever witnessed between them.


	47. Randa 47

**A chapter in Randa's point of view! This should be interesting. I like her character, and I think you guys will grow fond of her too. Reviews, please! And the poll is displayed on my homepage, I think. I'm pretty sure, just check it out. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot and some of the characters in it.**

"Randa, did you hear what happened?" Gabe whispered to me fiercely and our Herbology class began. Professor Longbottom was instructing the class to open our textbooks to page 123. We were, excitedly, going to be learning about mandrakes and then the next day we were going to learn more about them in the greenhouse.

"How vague can you be, Gabe?" I scolded him slightly. "What happened that's such a big deal?"

"Your ex boyfriend is dating Iria Ursula."

By my ex boyfriend, he meant James Potter, though we really didn't have a relationship. I don't count him trying to figure out how to break up with me anytime I was with him a relationship. Sad, isn't it? He liked me enough to try to figure out a nice way to dump me…

"That's great for him," I replied to Gabe. "I could care less who he dates." That was a lie if there ever was one. I fancied James so much last year and he never even liked me. I didn't fancy him anymore but it still hurt that he found a girlfriend much better than me.

"Randa, Gabe, is there a reason why you're talking?" Professor Longbottom asked us. He wasn't yelling at us for talking, he was just reminding us to be quiet. Professor Longbottom never yelled.

"No sir, sorry," I responded. Professor Longbottom smiled at me and continued talking.

"Did you know mandrakes saved my Muggle-born friends during my Hogwarts years?"

Everyone gave Professor Longbottom their undivided attention once he said "during my Hogwarts years". We loved to hear stories about his time during school. Mostly because any story he ever told was about people who were famous. The professor was actually FRIENDS with the boy who not only lived, but who also saved the world. We all had to admit, we lived for those stories.

That statement also captured my attention because my mum was a Muggle-born. My dad was half-blood though, so I didn't have to worry about him during times of Muggle-born loathing.

"Well, it was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened during my second year." His head tilted to the side. "I was your age, oh, I'm getting old. Anyway, the beast in the Chamber would petrify students, specifically Muggle-borns. Hermione Weasley was one of those students, actually. Ron was horrified when that happened." He smiled at the memory. "My point is mandrake roots have healing abilities. Though they help wizards a lot, remember that their cry is fatal to human ears."

So, mandrakes actually had a purpose? That's why Professor Longbottom was such a good teacher. He had so many experiences that he could actually relate what we learned about to something he really experienced. He made it seem like what we were learning would help us and it was actually worth knowing.

"Does anyone have any questions before I continue?" Professor Longbottom questioned. No one raised their hands and he nodded his head. "Okay, good, Len?" He looked at Len Henek. "Will you read the first passage of the page, please?" Len nodded his head and started reading in a calm voice.

Len was a Ravenclaw in my year, obviously, because he was in my class. People from different years weren't in any of your academic classes. Maybe they would be in an elective but never an academic.

After class, I walked to Charms with Gabe. Gabe was one of my good friends. He had messy black hair and skin on the tanner side. His dad was British and his mum was Korean, giving him an authentic look. His eyes were very dark and oval shaped. Though he talked about Muggle video games too much, he was still a good friend to me.

We became friends during January of the year before. One day in Astronomy I just sat down at a telescope near him. At first we were very awkward around each other and didn't talk. Then Ellen Wood got up from her telescope and slipped on the ground beneath her. Both of us laughed hysterically while the rest of the class wanted to know if she was okay. It wasn't that we were mean at all. We just found falling to be very funny. We've been friends ever since.

And then I saw it. Down the corridor, James was walking with his new girlfriend, Iria Ursula. They were holding hands. Gabe saw it too and patted me on the shoulder. The weirdest part of the sight was the fact that it hurt, but the only reason it hurt was because he never really held hands with me. I didn't even care that he didn't fancy me NOW, I cared that he didn't fancy me the previous year when it actually mattered.

Since I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, I walked ahead of Gabe not knowingly. And since I was oblivious to the world, it was only understandable that I ran into someone else who wasn't paying attention to where he/she was going. Two people not paying attention insured on disaster happening.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized as I picked up the books that we were previously in my hands, now scattered on the floor. Why was it that I had to embarrass myself? I couldn't just have a day off from the embarrassment that was my life.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either," a, what I assumed to be, boy said. His voice was rather mature but still held a childlike tone to it. I could tell he was still in puberty. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, are you okay?" I had finally picked up all my books and looked to see who I had run into. Of course, it just happened to be the brother of the boy I was just staring at. Albus Potter, nodded his head, and finished picking up his books. Both of us stood up from the ground and grinned at each other. His smile was rather nice.

"I'm fine. So, how are you doing, Randa?" he asked. My face scrunched up in confusion. How did he know my name? Oh, yeah, I had dated his brother. Of course a nice guy like him would remember me even if my existence didn't matter to him.

"To be redundant, I'm fine, too," I replied.

He was very similar looking to his brother. The only difference was that he had emerald green eyes while James had brown eyes. I fancied the green eyes a lot more. They were very…deep. Yeah, deep was the word for it. Albus was also a spitting image of his father except he didn't have glasses. That was basically the only difference.

He laughed. "You're lucky I have a very intelligent cousin or else I wouldn't know what that word means." I laughed too. His eyes lit up as he looked at something or someone behind me. Curiosity filled me and I turned around to see who it was. Of course, it was his girlfriend Baina Uran. The Potter boys had to have girlfriends, they were too good looking not to I figured.

Baina Uran was two years older than me and in Hufflepuff. She was considered very popular at Hogwarts. It was only natural that such a popular girl should be dating a boy with such a popular father. Iria, coincidentally, was another popular girl. She was dating James who had the same popular father as Albus. Was that just a coincidence?

Actually, in Baina's case, I think it was. See, she was a really nice girl. Like the type of popular girl that would ask a loser like me how her day was going. Albus was the same way which was why they were probably such a good couple. They were both nice and everyone liked them. The two of them just clicked.

Gabe grabbed my hand and pulled on it slightly. "We're going to be late for class," he reminded me. I nodded my head.

"It was nice talking to you, Randa," Albus informed me with a smile. "Maybe we'll talk again soon?" I nodded my head and smiled back. "Brilliant."

Then his girlfriend approached him with a hug and a kiss on the lips. They weren't the type of couple that snogged all the time. Yes, they did kiss, but it wasn't all they did. They actually talked to each other.

Gabe and I walked towards our Charms classroom again. There was an air of awkward silence between us.

"I didn't know you knew Albus," Gabe said, trying to seem more casual than how he actually sounded.

"Actually, I've never talked to him before. I guess he just knows me through James." I shrugged. "He's a nice guy though. I'm surprised he even remembered my name. It's not like I matter to him or anybody pertaining to his life."

Gabe nodded his head. See, we weren't very popular kids. We weren't losers by any means, but we had a few close friends and nobody else took any notice of us at all. People knew who I was only because of James. So, really, any recognition anybody had of me was the fact that a third year was desperate enough to date a first year, AKA me. How pathetic.

"At least you're smart. And one day you will be popular, I can tell," Gabe told me optimistically.

A scoff escaped me. "Popular, me? Are you kidding me, Gabe? The only reason people know who I am is because a third year was desperate enough to date me. Apparently he didn't date me because I'm pretty, or nice, or fun to be with. It was all because he couldn't find anybody better to date. How would you like that defining your social status?"

"Yeah, that does suck," Gabe admitted.

We reached our classroom and walked inside. Professor Flitwick was standing on his lecture podium, waiting for everyone to take their seats.

"Is everyone ready for today's class!" Flitwick exclaimed happily.

Everyone mumbled a response and Flitwick sighed. He tried to get us excited for his class every day but it never worked. I mean, Charms was one of the better subjects but that doesn't make it enjoyable. It just makes it more tolerable than say, History of Magic. Hell, anything was more tolerable than History of Magic. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, liked that class. Not even in the slightest.

I opened up the notebook for this class and started doodling as Professor Flitwick started to talk.

For as long as I can remember, I've loved art. My mum told me as soon as I picked up a crayon, I couldn't stop drawing. Sometimes I would actually color in a coloring book, but most of the time I ripped pages out of it and made my own drawings. I guess you could say my creativity sparked at a young age.

"Today we will be learning the disarming spell. The chanting word is Expelliarmus. Can everyone repeat that for me, please!" Everyone repeated the spell and he smiled at us. "Can you repeat it a little louder?" Everyone repeated it slightly louder. He sighed. "It was worth a try. Usually this is taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts but I decided to take over teaching the spell this year. It seems Professor Davidsen doesn't teach the spell properly," he mumbled the last part of his statement under his breath. "All right, let's get into groups of two and practice on each other!"

Gabe and I decided to be partners. We stood up and I teased him. "I'm going to disarm you better than anyone will ever disarm you!"

He scoffed. "No, you're not! I could disarm you with my eyes closed and no wand." I laughed. "Yeah, I can do wand less magic, didn't you know, Randa Urquhart?"

"Really? Wow, you just learned how to do magic WITH a wand last year. Actually, you still can't even do that well. I don't know how you found the time to learn how to do it WITHOUT the wand."

Gabe shrugged. "What can I say? I've got mad skills." I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready for some mad disarming?" I nodded my head and smirked. He nodded his head too. "Okay, Expelliarmus!" he recited as he pointed his wand towards me. Too bad for him, nothing happened. "Expelliarmus!" Still, nothing happened.

"Wow, those are some mad skills. Let me tell you," I said in a bland, sarcastic voice. I jutted my hip out and put my hand on it.

"Let me see you try to do better," Gabe insisted. I smirked some more. "Not like you can, Randa, so don't even look at me like that. I bet you don't even pronounce the word correctly." He had a smirk on his face that could match mine.

We were great friends but when it came to learning spells and academics, we were very competitive. The Ravenclaw in both of us always wanted to be smarter than the other person.

"Fine, I will." I prepared myself for saying the incantation and then I pointed my wand at Gabe. "Expelliarmus!" I said with a flick of my wrist. Nothing happened. Darn, I wanted something to happen! The smirk on Gabe's face grew larger. I just had to wipe it off! "Expelliarmus!" Suddenly, Gabe's wand was flying across the room. I was good.

The look on Gabe's face was priceless. His jaw was down to the floor. Gabe's eyes look at me with perplexity.

Professor Flitwick marched over to where we were with a large grin. "Bravo, Ms. Urquhart! Bravo! Ten points to Ravenclaw! Magnificent!"

Gabe crossed his arms over his chest. "How did you do that?" I could tell he was jealous.

I shrugged. "It just…happened."

Charms was one of my best subjects. I was just good at saying incantations and performing them with my wand. Could I make a potion to save my life? Did I actually give a crap about the history of magic? Could I transform anything as well as Gabe in Transfiguration? Hell, no. But Charms was something I could do pretty well.

"Hey, at least you can transform things better than I can. You know I always need your help in that class," I tried to comfort him. As competitive as we could be, I always felt sort of bad when I beat him considering he was my friend and all. The victory was never as sweet as it should have been because I knew he felt stupid for not beating me.

"Sure," he muttered. "Well, don't be selfish. Let me get some practice on you!"

A smile spread across my face. "Do you think you can handle taking me out? I mean, I'm pretty tough to beat." His sadness and my guilt only lasted a few seconds before we returned to normal. That was how it always went.

"Oh, I think I can, Ms. Urquhart," he said in a cocky tone. "Should I throw away my own wand to prove that I don't need it to beat you?"

"Well, it seems I've already done that for you." I pointed towards his wand that I had disarmed which was across the room.

Haughtily, he walked over to get it. "I knew that," he muttered in a harsh voice.


	48. Rose 48

**Hey guys! Well I'm finally updating again. Reviews would be nice and answering the poll would be even nicer. I think the poll will be closed off March 1 so get your opinions in fast! It'll come sooner than you think. Thanks guys, you're amazing. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

It was the first day of Christmas break and Merlin knows I needed the break. School was becoming hectic.

"Your mum is by far my favorite aunt," I said to Albus as I lay down on his bed. "She makes the best cookies ever." I took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie in my hands. Aunt Ginny really did make awesome cookies.

"Her cookies are bloody incredible," Albus agreed. "It's amazing that I'm not incredibly over weight."

"Isn't Teddy coming over later?" I asked Albus, deciding to change the topic. I hadn't seen Teddy in a long time. It was bugging me to know how his marriage was going, hell how was he doing just in general.

Albus nodded his head. Teddy and Albus were very close. Teddy was close with all the Potters. They were like his family. Though he really grew up with his grandmother Andromeda, Uncle Harry was like a father to him. Since Uncle Harry was like his dad, James, Albus, and Lily were like siblings. Teddy looked out for them like a big brother.

"I miss Teddy. I haven't seen him in the longest time ever. Do you know how he is?" I questioned.

Since Albus and I grew up hanging out all the time, I grew up hanging out with Teddy all the time. He was protective of me too. Hell, Teddy wasn't just a Potter, he was a Weasley. Everyone in the family loved him as if he were related to us by blood. Now he was related to us through marriage.

"He wrote to me a few weeks back. He's doing great. Has a respectable job and very in love with his wife."

"That's good. Speaking of Victoire, how is she?" So I worried about my family, was that a crime? I had to know if they were okay or not.

"Victoire is fine," Al replied.

"You know what I wonder?" Albus shrugged and rolled his eyes. He always thought I wondered too much about things that weren't really my business. "When they're going to start having kids," I continued. "You know Sam is going to be the godfather for the first child but then it'll be a toss up between you and James for the second."

Sam would be a really good godfather. He cared about animals more than any other person I ever met in my entire life. He's always volunteering his time at local animal shelters to take care of them. It's really nice of him, actually. I think if you can have that much love for animals that aren't even pets of yours, you can have love for children that aren't really yours too.

"Rose, who cares if they start having kids? It's their own bloody business."

I sighed. I knew he would say that. I knew everything about Albus Severus Potter. He liked to run on a regular basis. His favorite type of sandwich was salami. Singing in the shower was a favorite pastime for him. Sometimes he liked watching muggle television. Hot wings made him happy. The Treders were his favorite band.

"Well…I guess you're right," I said. "It doesn't mean I should not stop caring about them though. Maybe a little less wouldn't hurt though. They could use without all my fussing I suppose." I shrugged and Albus smiled.

He nodded his head and continued grinning. "Don't bug him about babies the minute he arrives, please," he teased me. The doorbell rang indicating that Teddy had arrived. "Speak of the devil. Here he is to greet us."

Albus and I got up from his bed and walked out of his room. We turned the corner and walked down the stairs. And there stood Teddy with dark brown hair in the living room. Teddy always wore a charming smile and stood at the nice height of 6'4. Neither of his parents was that tall so we figured he got that nice tall gene from his grandfather, Ted Tonks. The only two things Teddy inherited from his grandfather were the height and the name. The rest he got all from his mum.

"What, no fun hair color?" Lily asked Teddy as she ran over to give him a hug. Lily loved it when Teddy would make himself look abnormal. Why did she love it? Because Lily hated normal thus making Teddy the most fascinating person in the world to her. He laughed and his hair turned to a light blue color. "Much better," she told him.

"How are you my little Lily?" He asked her as she jumped in his arms. If you thought James or Albus was protective of Lily, you should have seen Teddy. I think he would murder anyone if they hurt just a single hair on that girl's head. When he found out about Lily's attack, he flipped out and went to visit her at Hogwarts immediately. He stayed for a short time so none of us but Lily caught him there. I think he was more worried than Lily's parents.

Lily shrugged as he dropped her to the ground. "I'm as good as I can be. How 'bout you Teddy?" She smiled.

Teddy mimicked her shrug and said in a mocking voice, "I'm as good as I can be." He always liked to tease Lily. "Being an Auror is hard work though, I won't lie." For the first time I noticed Uncle Harry was in the room. "I don't know how you do it, Harry. I guess after Voldemort, everyone else in comparison is nothing."

Uncle Harry laughed and patted Teddy on the back.

Then Teddy looked at Albus and me. "How is Gryffindor doing without me?" Obviously when Teddy was in Hogwarts he was in Gryffindor. Every Gryffindor worshipped Teddy. He was still talked about by the fourth years and up. He used to be the seeker for the quidditch team. Then it was a seventh year, and then it became Albus. Teddy used to also be the Head Boy. He made himself a nice legacy at Hogwarts.

Next thing Teddy did was hug both of us. He kissed me on the top of my head. He wouldn't kiss Albus though. That was just a bit too gay, even for someone as affectionate to men as Teddy was. No kissing in this family.

Though Teddy wasn't very close to my immediate family, like he was to the Potters, he still liked me a lot considering we were both at the same house most of our childhoods, like I mentioned before. We ran into each other an awful lot because of it. Teddy had never been invited to my home for dinner but my parents still liked him a lot.

"We're okay and so is Gryffindor," I told Teddy. "They all miss you terribly. You were a god to them."

Teddy grinned and ruffled my hair. Teddy's grin could light up a room. He just had a great presence about him.

"Of course I was a god to them. For Merlin's sake, I'm Teddy Lupin!" he exclaimed. "Now is there anything to eat in this house, Harry? I'm bloody starving. Victoire made me cook breakfast this morning….didn't work out."

"Sure we have food, Teddy. I'll make you kids some sandwiches. Come on in the kitchen," Uncle Harry led us into the kitchen. "I think Lily can entertain you with some singing while you're waiting."

Teddy's face paled. Lily's singing wasn't the most…beautiful sound in the world. At least not the way Teddy remembered it. She was way into music and loved to sing and play the "drums" all the time. By drums, I mean she would just tap her fingers and anything that was in her hands on other objects in the house.

"Great idea, Dad!" Lily commended her father with a smile. "What song should I sing? You get to pick, Teddy!" She made it sound like it was the greatest honor in the world. Teddy shrugged and smiled but it looked like a painful smile. "I'll sing this new rock song that came out by the band Captivas." She started to sing, "All I'm saying is I won't wait forever, oh, not forever!" She kept singing and we realized something…Lily wasn't a bad singer.

Teddy's mouth was down to the floor. "When did you get good at singing?" he asked Lily. Confusion was all over his face. Hell, confusion was over all of our faces! Lily had always just yelled when she sang was obnoxious. But now she had good pitch and tone quality…it sounded quite lovely. What had changed so drastically?

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I've always sang like this, Teddy. Why are you all staring at me like that?!"

Uncle Harry patted his daughter on the shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you didn't always sound this good. When did you get good is what we'd all like to know." He continued using magic to make us food.

"I…I guess I got better at Hogwarts. I mean, I sing in the shower and this one girl heard me one day. We started singing together and I guess I just got better with my pitch and everything. Wow, did I really used to suck?"

Albus nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, you really did Lily." Lily smacked his arm. "You did!"

"Oh…" Lily shrugged. "At least I'm good now. Can I sing more often then?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded dumbly. Since it sounded good, none of us were going to complain about her singing all the time. It was amazing how much her voice had changed in a few months. I mean she sounded really good singing when she used to make me want to tear my ears out.

Teddy shook the confusion off his face and smiled. "So Albus tell me, what girls do you fancy at Hogwarts?"

"He has a girlfriend," Uncle Harry cut in. "I didn't get my first girlfriend until my fifth year and he has one as a third year. I was Harry freaking Potter, too," Uncle Harry teased his son. He ruffled Albus' hair. "I'm proud of you, boy. She's quite good looking, too. Her name's Baina, Teddy, and she's a fourth year. Do you happen to remember a Baina Uran?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Teddy questioned Al. Albus nodded his head. "Nice going, kid." They high fived each other. It was such a man moment, I couldn't even stand it.

"When did you get your first girlfriend?" Albus asked his 'big brother'.

Teddy squinted his eyes, trying to come up with the accurate answer. "I'm going to have to say…fourth year. Her name was Mabelle Clapp. Tall girl, dark hair, very pretty. Dumb as a doornail though. She was a Hufflepuff and was honestly one of the dumbest girls I've ever met. Super hot though, I won't lie. She was a good first girlfriend, I guess. She taught me looks aren't everything and that no matter how good looking a girl is, it doesn't make her interesting."

"Good for you, Teddy," I complimented him.

"I know. Lucky for me, I got to marry a girl who is super good looking, interesting, and intelligent. That's a rare find. If you find a girl like that, Albus, hold on to her. Same goes to you girls, too. If you find a guy who you're attracted to physically and mentally, keep him. You agree with me, don't you, Harry?" Uncle Harry nodded his head.

"Please, Lily, don't bring home any thugs. And Rose…your father won't let you ever date. And I mean ever," Uncle Harry told us.

"Why won't he let me date?"

He laughed at me. "You should've seen your dad when I was dating your aunt Ginny," he said to me. "He was so protective of her, it was ridiculous. That was just his sister. Imagine his little baby daughter. Hell, his ONLY daughter. He's not going to let any boys corrupt his only little girl. He wants you to be his and only his forever. Good luck if you find a boy who will impress your father enough to let him date you."

"Mum warned me slightly about his possessive ways but I didn't think it was that bad…"

Uncle Harry laughed even harder. "It is bad. To change the subject, how is your grandmother doing, Teddy? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"She's doing fine. Since she doesn't work anymore and doesn't have to take care of me, she knits an awful lot."

"At least she has a hobby. Can you tell her to knit me a pair of gloves? I'm kind of running short," Albus suggested. "Isn't she going to the Burrow this year for Christmas? She goes every year. She can bring them there."

Albus loved Andromeda's knitted items, even more than his grandmum's. Probably because she didn't use itchy material to make her clothes.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to the dinner," Teddy said. "And I'll put in a good word for you, Al." Teddy winked. Teddy was always winking and making jokes. He was part of the family long before he married our cousin.


	49. Sam 49

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this.**

"How is my favorite cousin doing?" I asked James as he sat down next to me. It was dinner time at Hogwarts and we were sitting at our favorite spot at the Gryffindor table. I loved the food at Hogwarts.

"I'm super hungry," James replied. Apparently he did, too.

When you eat the food at Hogwarts, it's like dying and going to heaven. Then someone walks up to you and hands you some pudding and says, 'Try this.' You try it and your mouth just about explodes from the deliciousness. And you can't stop eating. That is what the food at Hogwarts is like.

"You know who I hung out with today in Transfiguration?" James took a bite of his chicken wing and shrugged. "Sheldon Walker. I always thought he was a bit of a prat but he's not half bad. He needs to stop being so uptight though. It's annoying." James nodded his head and continued eating. He WAS really hungry.

Albus sat down across from me. "I am bloody starving." Then he picked up a chicken wing and started chomping down. Brother like brother much?

"What's up with you, Al?"

Albus shrugged and kept eating. I swear when those two are hungry, nothing else matters to them. I mean, at least Rose could function and talk like a normal human being when she was eating and/or hungry. But Al and James….they're just total and utter pigs. I grew up with my mum being home all the time and I'm grateful because she at least taught me **some **manners. Not a whole lot but at least some.

Al finally finished eating and answered my question. "Today in Muggle Studies Freddie got asked out by Orabella Baruffio." I was drawing a blank on the name and it showed on my face. "The girl in my year with the _horrible_ acne is Orabella." He didn't mean to sound harsh about her acne but it really was that bad. She was just chock full of pimples.

Mackenzie sat down next to Albus and smiled at us. She was a total sweetie. Shortly later, Iria, James' girlfriend, sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Iria, how are you?" Mackenzie asked Iria. In case you couldn't tell, Mackenzie was friendly.

"I'm doing great, how about you?"

Recently, Mackenzie and Iria had become pretty good friends. Iria realized that though Mackenzie was a bit on the odd side, she was the nicest person alive. Seriously, everyone at Hogwarts eventually liked Mackenzie. No one had anything bad to say about her except that she was strange which isn't that bad at all.

"Well, I'm okay," Mackenzie replied pleasantly. "Can't say I have anything to complain about."

Iria kissed James on the cheek. "And how is my James doing?"

James had the biggest smile on his face. Iria made him really happy. Whenever he was around her, he couldn't stop smiling. I don't think any other girl had ever had the effect on him before. To be fair though, Iria had that effect on most guys. Mackenzie was beloved by all of Hogwarts while Iria was beloved by just the guys really. The girls did idolize her though.

"Not too well," James answered. "I have detention with Sullivan later tonight. He's so harsh, too."

Iria frowned. "That stinks. Did you know my grandparents are friends with his parents? They just happen to love Isa and Eler Sullivan. Eler, what a horrible name." She shuddered. "Honestly, that's cruel to name your son Eler. I'm going to give my kids cute names. Not like Eler."

"It is," James responded.

Iria talked a lot and when she did, James sort of blanked out and just agreed with whatever she said. Fortunately for him, she never said anything that could get him in trouble for agreeing to. Lisa did that to me all the time. She'd ask if she looked fat in something and I'd agree not really knowing what she was saying. Then she would get all pissed off and it just wasn't ever good.

Though Iria made James happy, I always thought it was a shallow happiness. Their whole relationship was never deep. I figured they were together more for popularity reasons. Both were very popular at Hogwarts.

"Hm, guess who I saw flirting with Wade Ellerby," Iria said to the table. She had her gossiping face on; very serious.

She went on to explain how Wade Ellerby and Selena Goyle were becoming awfully close. She was friends with Selena, so she would obviously know. Iria was definitely the most popular girl in my year. It seemed she at least talked to everyone in the school. Every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her best friend. She annoyed me a bit but I did think she was very attractive like every other guy. You'd have to be gay not to be attracted to her.

"I think Selena is still hung up over Sergio, even though they only dated a few months," she continued. "Did you know Sergio is currently dating Alice Quinn? Alice is a second year in Gryffindor. Ugh, Sergio is so sleazy. He always goes after the young, innocent, and naïve. He's a fifth year dating a second year. How wrong is that?"

"Why would Selena flirt with Wade if she fancies Sergio?" Mackenzie asked innocently, trying to avoid gossiping about Alice and Sergio. She wasn't like most girls. Mackenzie didn't play games with people and didn't really gossip.

"Duh, to make Sergio jealous. I guarantee Wade and Selena will start dating some time this month."

"Poor Freddie," I declared. "He's crazy about that girl but she'll never give him the time of day. I don't know why though. Most girls fancy Freddie. Of course he likes the only girl that doesn't like him back. Gotta love irony."

"That is strange," Iria agreed. "I bet when he stops liking her she'll start liking him. But that's life."

"Of course, because that's how girls are." I nodded my head after I said my statement. Why couldn't girls be like guys and just be honest with others on how they feel? Wow, that sounded gay.

"Do you just think we're all a bunch of conniving monsters?" Mackenzie questioned me.

"Favorite cousin, help me out on this." I looked at James. "Don't a lot of girls take advantage of guys just to make themselves feel better? Don't a lot like to play games with people just for the fun of it?"

James paled. He couldn't say the absolute truth or Iria would hurt him but if he completely denied it I would be mad at him.

"Well, some do." He shrugged. Iria glared at him. "Not all, of course. Some girls are just lovely."

"You can't say we're all monsters though because of a few girls," Mackenzie defended her gender. "Some girls are really sweet. What about them? Why are they considered monsters just because some other girls are cruel? A lot of guys are pigs, but I don't call you all pigs because of a select few. It's not fair to stereotype people."

I shrugged. "I guess but some of you are just so bad that you ruin it for the whole gender. Not you, Mackenzie. Never you, you're way too nice to play games with people. I'm just saying a lot of your fellow gender is just truly cruel. Women like to put others down just to gain some confidence. How pathetic is that?"

"Aren't you doing that right now?" Mackenzie retorted. "Putting down women to make yourself feel better because Lisa was a shitty girlfriend?" The whole table was in shock. Mackenzie NEVER cursed. Once we got over the shock, Iria decided to put her say in.

"Really, Sam, she's right. You shouldn't judge us all by a few girls."

That was a load of crap. Though Iria was a good person at heart, she did enjoy playing games with others. What a bloody hypocrite. I wanted to call her a hypocrite to her face but I thought of what position that would put James in and decided against it.

"Sorry, girls," I apologized half heartedly. I was sorry for offending Mackenzie but not really Iria.

"Thank you," Mackenzie said. "Sam, you'll find a girl who will make you believe that we're good again. I promise you. You'll meet someone so good and sweet that she'll restore your faith in us."

And to be honest, I really hoped she was right. I had lost all my faith in women. They seemed heartless to me. I hated how Lisa made me feel loved during our time together but then I looked back and realized that she was only doing that because it made her cooler in the eyes of others. Our relationship was a lie, a scam, to make herself look better to the Hogwarts population. What kind of person could do that?

"Sure," I proclaimed. "Maybe I will, some day."

Dinner was over and Iria went to join her Hufflepuff friends to go to her common room with. She couldn't leave before she gave James a sloppy kiss good bye though.

"Bye, baby," she said and walked off.

As we walked to the Gryffindor common room, James had a huge smile on his face. It was gross how happy he was and how unhappy I was.

"She's the greatest. Isn't she the greatest?"

Mackenzie patted him on the back. "She is really sweet. You picked a good girl for yourself." Sometimes Mackenzie saw too much good in people. Iria wasn't a bad person but could you call her sweet?

Albus shrugged. "She's not the best find on the beach but I do like her."

Albus had been treasure hunting since the age of seven and occasionally made references to it that made me giggle. As cool as some people may have thought Albus was, he was a total nerd at heart. I mean TOTAL nerd, not in the Rose sense though. Actually, the more appropriate word for Albus was geek. Yeah, he was a geek.

We reached the common room, said the password, and entered. There on the couch were Zachariah and Rose studying for a Potions test.

"No, Zach, chopped daisy roots are in Shrinking Solutions. Not chopped dandelion roots!" She was passionate about details. Nothing ever slipped by her.

"Are we interrupting something here?" James teased.

James really liked Zachariah, so he didn't mind that he happened to be spending a lot of time with his little cousin. I think James' thought process was that if someone had to date Rose, he wanted it to be Zachariah. Everyone liked Zachariah, he was a good guy.

"You're interrupting our study time, that's about it," Rose snapped. "Could you please leave, James?"

"What about the others? Do they have to leave or do you just want to kick me out?" James questioned. "Come on, Rosie, you know you love me. Can't I please stay? Just this one time? You love me, you know you do!"

"The others can stay but you have to go. Of course I love you but you are an annoying git."

James threw his hands dramatically and ran up to the boys' dormitory. "You'll regret that, Rosie! Remember, I AM THE KING OF PRANKS!" We heard him yell. He really was a drama queen.

"I just wish he would get over himself. Seriously, when will he grow up?" Rose pondered out loud.

"But that's the beauty of James," I stated. "He keeps us all on our toes. Without him and Freddie, imagine how much more boring your life would be Rose." She bit her lip and concentrated on what life would be like without them.

"Still, it'd be a lot more peaceful. Do you know how much more quiet studying I would get done?" I could tell by her facial expression that the thought excited her.

"Do you know how much fun you'd miss out on though?" I defended my two cousins. "Come on, Rosie, admit it. If Freddie and James disappeared from your life you'd be upset."

I sat down on a chair opposite her. Mackenzie walked up to the girls' dormitory silently and Albus left to go talk to Lacey Lawson. Lacey was very adorable and had these outstanding hazel eyes. She was just lovely to look at and to talk to. Few girls had both qualities going for them but Lacey did.

"It was so quiet, why can't it go back to that?" Rose asked and glared at me. Then she smiled and shrugged. "I guess I would miss them. They do entertain my days every now and then." She laughed again, probably remembering a time when either of them had cheered her up when she was sad.

Zachariah ruffled her hair. "Rose admitting she'd miss her cousins? What's happening to your stubbornness? Don't tell me you're losing your touch!?" Rose slapped his hand off her hair and rolled her eyes. He smiled at her wickedly and looked down at his Potions textbook. Zachariah was easily accepted in our group and the girls had definitely taken the best liking to him.

"Get back to studying, Mister. You failed your last Potions essay," Rose reprimanded him in a loving way.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Weasley."

Zachariah started reading and I couldn't stop looking at the two of them together. James wanted them to date but I couldn't see it. I saw a close friendship between them but they didn't seem right as a couple. I think they probably got along too well to be a couple. Rose needed someone to argue with.

"Finally, you agree that I'm right," Rose bragged. "You actually get it. I'm always right. ALWAYS."

"Excuse me, guys, I'm going to go up to my dormitory." They said good-bye and I made my way up to join James in our dormitory. As I walked up the steps, I turned around and saw Albus and Lacey discussing something while playing a game of chess. Something twanged in my heart but I decided to ignore it. The sight of those two just didn't make me feel good.

I walked into the fourth year boys' dormitory and fell on my bed face first.

"Tired, Sam?" James questioned as he combed his hair while looking into a mirror. Unlike Albus, James at least TRIED to tame his hair. It never really worked but he did try. Albus liked his messy hair a lot though. He figured the girls found it sexy. Why would you take away the sex factor? was his catch phrase about his hair. The boy just loved his hair.

"Yes," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Not to nag or anything, but we do have an Astronomy class tonight. You can skip. I really don't care, just reminding you though, mate."

I turned over so I was looking up at the ceiling. "Ugh, you're right. I should get up. I can't afford to miss."

"Did you see Lacey and Albus? What the hell was that about?" James asked as he put his comb away. "I know he doesn't fancy her or anything, but when did they become good friends?"

That twang in my heart came back. "I don't know. Do you think she fancies him?"

James shrugged. "Probably. Why else would she give him the time of day? Though she's much too good looking for my little brother."

"Lacey is really nice though. She could just want to be his friends." I don't know who I was really trying to convince: James or myself. "I can't see her with Al," I continued to say. James shrugged. Why did it feel so weird to see Lacey with Al? Was I jealous? Oh, Merlin, I was… It was then that I realized that I, Sam Weasley, fancied Lacey Lawson. "Merlin, help me," I muttered to myself out loud but fortunately James didn't hear me.


	50. Albus 50

**Fifty chapters! Nice. As a little reward for writing so many chapters, would you guys review for me, please? I mean like, hard core reviewing should be taking place haha. All right guys, thanks a bunch. Disclaimer: Do I look like a billionaire to you?**

I was out on the Quidditch pitch, practicing for the big game coming up. Behind the stadium Kainda, Raymond's now ex girlfriend, was crying. He had broken up with her earlier that day so he could start dating a girl named Abrianna. Poor girl, she really thought Ray had liked her when in reality she was there to waste his time.

Ray was going through a phase where he liked to snog girls then break up with them. Actually, that was quite normal for a good looking fourth year.

I flew around the pitch a few laps for warm up. Flying was…incredible. It gave me a pleasure that nothing else could. It just made me feel good. It was hard to describe. Imagine being so high in the sky that when you look down it's hard to distinguish faces. Now, imagine having that feeling but being in complete control over your body and broom. It's bloody fantastic.

Then I flew down to the ground to get my Snitch. Ah, the beautiful Snitch which usually would be whizzing by my head was in the firm grasp of my hand. It shined like a thousand stars in the darkest part of night. As you could tell, I lived and breathed Quidditch. It was the only thing that could make me truly feel alive. Quidditch has always just been wonderful for me.

Randa Urquhart, a second year, was walking on to the pitch. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her.

"Hey, Randa, you play Quidditch?" I called out as she approached me. I saw her nod her head and smile back at me.

Last year she had "dated" my brother and I had always felt bad that he had broken her heart. She really was a nice girl. It was a shame she was like three years younger than him or he probably would have fancied her back, too. Actually, he did like her but the prat cares more about what people think than what he feels. Oh, well, that's his loss.

"Quidditch is my life, if you must know," she answered in her raspy voice. The very pretty second year laughed. "I've been playing since I was four. I didn't try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year because the Keeper is amazing. But he graduates this year, so maybe I'll have a chance next year." She shrugged and I was glad that she at least understood that most second years couldn't beat an experienced seventh year.

"Do you want to play with me then?"

She nodded her head. "I'd like that." I looked at the broom in her hand. It was a Cleansweep Eleven which wasn't a great broom but respectable nonetheless.

"I'm assuming you know that I'm the Seeker for Gryffindor's team," I said in a sort of smug way. Hey, I was proud of my accomplishments! My confidence was pretty high at that moment.

Randa nodded her head. "Of course I know that, do you think I'm daft?" Ouch, okay I deserved that one.

"Not exactly, I'm just reminding you of the information. So if I happen to kick your arse you won't feel bad." At first she looked at me with hurt in her eyes but then I smiled to show I was kidding. The teasing registered in her brain and then she laughed. I liked her laugh. It wasn't like the average girl's laugh that was high pitched. Hers was…unique.

"I don't know about that, Potter. I'm pretty good."

"Please, child, you beating me? That's the day that Rose fails an exam." She didn't really know Rose but she got the reference and laughed.

"How 'bout we make a bet on it?" She was daring, I liked that. I liked that a lot.

"What would you like to bet, Ms. Urquhart? And please just let me keep my clothes on. I swear, Baina will kill me if I have to get naked for another girl."

She blushed slightly but still laughed at my attempted humor. I hardly knew the girl but it was just so easy for me to tease her and get along with her. That hardly ever happened for me. Usually I was awkward around a person at first but Randa and I just clicked as friends.

"Well, since I can't get you naked how about the loser has to tell a Slytherin that they are in love with them. Of course the Slytherin is chosen by the winner."

I laughed and nodded my head. "That sounds good to me, Urquhart. First one to two hundred wins?"

She agreed and we started playing. She was Keeper first and I was trying to score on her. After I made my first shot, I realized something. She was actually good. I mean, I'm not a Chaser but I am pretty good at shooting but she blocked my first five tries to score on her. Randa was really good. She smirked at me when she realized I wasn't going to score for that turn.

"Is it my turn to try and score on the great Mr. Albus Potter?" My confidence was now shot and she was the smug one.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I took her previous spot. Hopefully she was horrible at shooting the Quaffle and this game would actually be fair.

"So, Mr. Potter, should I go easy on you?"

"Do your worst," I dared her. And she did. She got the Quaffle in one of the hoops on her first try. Man, I sucked.

"Dear Merlin, how did you get so good?" I asked her in disbelief.

She shrugged. "Well, I have been playing with my sisters my whole life and both of them are really good. My sister Dena is a Chaser for the Hufflepuff team and we've been playing since we were real young. My little sister Vivian is a Beater and I'm the Keeper. This makes for very good family games," she explained to me.

Then I pictured her sister Dena and remembered that she was really good too. The whole family was full of Quidditch stars. My family members played Quidditch but Dad and Mum were the only real competition. My siblings were just okay. Mum was brilliant though, she used to play professionally.

"My dad got Seeker in his first year and I'm still not that good," I scoffed.

Randa looked at me curiously. "Of course you're that good. I've seen you play and you're amazing." I shook my head but she kept insisting. "No, I'm serious, you're amazing. You could probably go professional one day, you definitely have the potential. Hey, maybe one day we'll both go professional and play each other!" she teased.

"And that's the day that Rose starts hating Arithmancy with a passion." Randa raised an eyebrow in question. "It's her favorite class by far," I explained. "Sorry, I forgot we don't hang out with the same people. It just feels like you belong with my friends," I admitted.

"Let's just finish the game, Potter."

We played for about an hour until she eventually won the game. I took a shot to the ego but she was a graceful winner. She was a really cool chick. We walked back to Hogwarts talking and teasing each other. I just felt so comfortable around her, I felt like we had been best friends for years. Who knew two people could bond so much by just playing a game of Quidditch?

"So, who should you be in love with?" she asked herself out loud.

I rolled my eyes. "How about my girlfriend?" She smacked my arm and laughed out loud. The idea was preposterous to her.

"No, that's WAY too boring. Do you know Alina Ticus?" I shook my head. "Well, get to know her cause she's your girl. She's in my year and is very…demanding of men. It's kind of scary, actually."

"Oh, of course, because it couldn't be a girl who was just shy and would ignore my random outburst of love."

"Surely not, that would be too boring! Anyway, I think Alina is in love with you so this will work out to her benefit." I turned to glare at her and she laughed. "Alina's pretty! I'm sure Baina wouldn't mind TOO much. Though Alina would, she's a one man to one woman type of gal. You might have to dump Baina to be with her. Oh well."

"You are evil," I declared and she grinned at wickedly. We had finally reached Hogwarts and walked inside.

There in the Entrance Hall was my brother James and Barry Theodore dueling. Surprisingly, they were alone. Then I realized it was a warm Saturday afternoon in the spring and everyone else just happened to be outside. So, it really wasn't so surprising. I never found out why the fight had started but I did know how it ended because I was obviously there.

"Guys, stop!" Randa exclaimed and they noticed that we were standing there. "Why are you fighting anyway?"

"It's none of your business. By the way, how's your mother the filthy Mudblood? Dead, yet?" James was furious by that comment and suddenly shot a spell at Barry.

"Silencio!" James shouted. Barry couldn't talk anymore which made it so he couldn't shoot spells at James anymore. Barry was yelling something furiously but we couldn't hear what he was saying. James yelled at him, "Don't you **ever** say that word around me again, do you hear? Because if you do, I'll say something much worse than a silencing spell for your filthy mouth, you prick."

Randa had tears swelling up in her eyes and I put my arm around her. "It's okay," I whispered in her ear.

"Sorry about that," James apologized for Barry. "That was a really low blow and you guys weren't even involved in this." James turned toward the silent Barry who was frantically trying to curse James but couldn't.

I walked towards Barry and punched him right in the face. I don't know why but I felt like NO ONE was allowed to make Randa cry. And I meant absolutely no one. She was my friend and I had to defend her.

"Have you learned your lesson you bloody prat?" Barry glared at me and held his nose. "Go ahead, Barry, hit me. See what happens."

"What is going on here?" Professor Kim, the Potions professor, approached us in at a quick pace. "Someone explain what is going on here!"

Barry was trying to talk but obviously he couldn't. Kim immediately picked up on the fact that someone had cast a silencing spell on him and performed the reverse spell and Barry could suddenly talk.

"Albus here punched me!" Barry proclaimed loudly and might I add obnoxiously.

"YOU CALLED HER MOTHER A MUDBLOOD!" The anger just exerted out of my body. "I WAS JUST DEFENDING RANDA, PROFESSOR KIM!"

"For starters, we **never** punch other people, Mr. Potter. _Never_. And Mr. Theodore, I do not condone that word at all. Now, may I ask who cast the silencing spell?" James raised his hand slowly, wishing he could avoid the punishment. "And I'm assuming Ms. Urquhart is innocent here, so you three boys have detention with me for a month starting tonight. Fifty points are to be taken away from Gryffindor and twenty-five from Slytherin."

"Professor Kim," Randa interjected, "I told Albus to punch Barry, so I'm just as responsible, if not more responsible, than he is. You should give me his detentions because I'm guiltier than he is. I was mad at what Barry had called my mum and forced Albus to punch Barry. So, in reality, Albus is innocent but just really influential. Can he be blamed for that?"

"You know what, Ms. Urquhart. I sincerely doubt that what you just told me is true. If it makes you feel better, you can join the boys in detention for the next two weeks and I'll take fifteen points from Ravenclaw for lying to me. See you tonight." She walked away from us briskly and then Barry plodded away too, angry that he had just gotten so many detentions.

"Why'd you get yourself in trouble for me?" I asked Randa. I was shocked that she had deliberately tried to get in trouble just to get me out of it. What was wrong with this girl? Why couldn't she just walk away from Professor Kim still keeping her nights free from detention? "Seriously, you could have just walked away and have been done with it."

"Let me ask you a question, why did you punch Barry?"

Okay, she had me there. Was it really necessary for me to have punched Barry? Couldn't I have just left him alone and I would have kept MY nights free?

"Oh, aren't you two just adorable," James said sarcastically. "You two are so stupid for even entering this fight."

"What's up your arse?" I questioned James. People were entering the Entrance Hall from outside to go eat lunch. I ignored everyone surrounding me. "I was just defending Randa, like you were." James rolled his eyes. "What, you weren't defending Randa when you silenced Barry? Why didn't you do it sooner if it wasn't for Randa then?"

"I don't know, it just didn't come to mind. But let me tell you, it definitely wasn't for her." He jabbed his finger into my chest and then pointed at Randa. "I was just making sure my little brother and his friend didn't hear such a horrible word."

Randa pushed his shoulder. "Why are you being a jerk? You're the one that hurt me! Not the other way around, so why don't you just grow up?"

Most girls would have run away at that point but Randa stood her ground. She was determined to hear what James had to stay. "Why aren't you mature enough to just let bygones be bygones?" She laughed a hard, ironic laugh. "You know what's funny? You broke up with me because I was too young for you but it just happens to be that I'm at least two years more mature than you, James."

Baina, with horrible timing, approached us with a happy smile and her ebony hair swinging in a high ponytail. "Hi, guys, what's going on?" Of course she didn't sense the tension in the air.

"Well, James, what's your big problem with me?" I could see fear on Randa's face. She wanted to cower away and hide but the thing that amazed me was that…she didn't. Randa stood there with fortitude waiting for an answer from my cowardly brother.

"You know what my problem is?" James inched closer towards her so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "The fact is that I fancied you, I really did. But do you know how much crap I got just for TALKING to you?" Randa's breathing got heavier and she got even more scared. But still, the girl stood there, taking it all in. "And you were so shy and you seemed so pathetic that it wasn't even worth getting all that crap from people. But I did fancy you, I did."

James shook his head and backed up slowly. "You know if you had this bravery a year ago I probably wouldn't have broken up with you." He laughed. "Ironic how you finally get the guts when it's too late. Even more ironic that I see the side of you that I always wanted to see, but now I have a girlfriend. It's just bloody brilliant." He threw his hands in the air in defeat and walked into the Great Hall.

"Whoa," Baina said in shock. "What the hell did I miss?"

Randa looked at her and I could see pain in her eyes from what James had just told her. But then she did something really odd…she started laughing. And by laughing. I mean laughing hysterically. The girl just couldn't stop laughing, she looked like a sad clown who was laughing to put on a charade and make other people take the situation lighter. The only thing Randa accomplished though was completely freaking Baina and me out.

"It seems," Randa declared in between laughs, "that I've been a complete coward my whole life and when I finally get the guts to stand up for myself, it's pointless." She laughed even harder, if that was possible. "How wonderful is that."

Randa shook her head and walked into the Great Hall and I watched her go intently. I could tell she had a lot of baggage and I had to discover what it was. I just had to. Why? Because she was beautiful, a completely beautiful disaster.


	51. Hugo 51

**I love how chapter 50 was some of the reviewers favorite chapter and it was one of the chapters that I hadn't planned at all, I just started randomly writing yesterday afternoon, double checked for spelling and grammatical errors, and posted. Ironic how when I don't really try at a chapter you love it, but I'm glad you did because I did too. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I sat at the Ravenclaw table with Trudy Karkaroff in the Great Hall one spring morning. Trudy was basically my best friend at Hogwarts. As we were eating eggs and juice, the owls came in and dropped off letters. I ripped open the letter and realized it was from my dad. He loved sending letters to the family.

_Dear Hugo,_

_Your mother sends her love. She's quite lonely without you. Hell, I'll admit that I miss you too. Everyone in the family is doing fine. Uncle Harry found one of the terrorists which is why I'm really writing, Hugo…they're more serious than we thought. And the terrorist was a young boy, just out of Hogwarts. What I'm really trying to say is be careful son and keep a look out for anything suspicious._

_Love,  
Dad_

"My mum sent me a letter. Apparently she has the flu," Trudy announced as she folded her letter and put it in her pocket. I looked up at her sadly. "Merlin Hugo, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

I glanced up and saw my cousin Remus disciplining a boy for throwing food at someone. Remus had become a prefect for Ravenclaw that year. He was really happy, what with being a prefect and then he started dating James' old girlfriend, Saba. Would a terrorist end up killing my happy cousin? I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw my sister talking to Elden Halmi with a smile on her face. Would a Hogwarts student permanently wipe out the warmness in my sister's face and replace it with coldness? What could I say, I was very protective of my older sister and she was protective of me right back. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her ever. She was too good for evil.

My depressed face gave away my feelings to Trudy. I ran a hand through my shaggy brown hair nervously. I was appalled by the news my father had given me. Hogwarts students were turning to the bad side and becoming terrorists. What was the world coming to? How could such a thing even happen?

"Read the letter." I handed it to her.

Trudy took the letter from my hands apprehensively. "You're making me nervous, Hugo. And I mean REALLY nervous."

I scoffed. "Hell, I'm making myself nervous. Just read the letter, Trudy." Trudy nodded her head and started reading the short letter. My father wasn't much of a writer.

She finished the letter quickly and declared, "That's horrible."

"No duh," I said in annoyance. "Hogwarts' students killing people is just wonderful," I whispered the last part so no one would hear me and get upset.

"Don't give me that attitude," Trudy snapped. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. When she opened them back up she asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

With a shrug I replied, "What can we do?"

My best friend scrunched her face in concentration. Then she snapped her fingers as she figured out the answer. "Your cousin Albus will know what to do! Let's go talk to him," Trudy suggested. "He's really interested in what's going on in the war. He'd love to try and figure something out, I guarantee it."

The fearless girl in front of me really wanted to help. I never figured out why she was in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. Sure she was smart and had a great memory but still, she was filled with so much bravery. Was it fate that we would be in the same house and become friends? She was like the average witch but with a much kinder heart. She brought out the best in me and I loved her for that.

"We'll talk to him after breakfast," I told her hesitantly.

Speak of the devil, that was when I saw Albus get up from his seat and approach the Slytherin table. What was going on here? Gryffindors never approached the Slytherin table unless they wanted a death wish.

"Excuse me everyone." Albus got the attention of everyone in the Great Hall with those three simple words.

He bent down in front of Alina Ticus, who was a year ahead of me. "I just want everyone to know that I am madly in love with Alina Ticus." Everyone gasped, especially Alina and probably Baina at the Hufflepuff table. Albus turned to her and kept his face solemn. "It's true, I love you Alina."

What was he doing? Everyone at Hogwarts knew Albus was crazy about Baina Uran, his girlfriend.

Albus got up from his knees and cracked a smile. Suddenly, Randa Urquhart stood up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table and was laughing with him. Now everyone was very confused.

"Okay guys, that wasn't real," Randa said to everyone, even the professors were paying attention. "He actually loves his girlfriend, Baina, but he did lose a bet to me and have to confess love to a girl of my choosing. Sorry, Alina."

Alina looked pissed off. We all knew she fancied Albus. Fortunately for Albus, Darlene Sanguini, the animal loving Slytherin, was keeping Alina calm. Darlene looked embarrassed that everyone happened to be staring at her and her friend now. It was fortunate for Albus that Darlene was strong enough to keep Alina from attacking him.

Albus walked back to the Gryffindor table calmly and slapped Uriel Harkiss five on the way over. Apparently they were friends…

"That was a waste of my time," Trudy declared bluntly. "Like a big and total waste of my time."

"I thought it was funny," I replied with a laugh. "It definitely distracted me in a good way." Trudy rolled her eyes. "Oh, lighten up Trood." I liked to call her Trood sometimes. I thought it was a fun nickname.

"Your cousin caught the snitch in the game against Hufflepuff yesterday, did you hear?" She pointed at Albus as she said this. I shook my head. Trudy and I only went to some of the quidditch games. Why didn't we go to the game the day before? Eh, I was reading a good book and Trudy had to write a Charms essay. Shows how dedicated we were...

"Really? Good for him," I responded.

Trudy nodded her head. "Anyways, I think he could help us come up with a solution on how to stop Hogwarts students from joining the wrong side." She absolutely hated hearing about all the deaths going on at the time. If she could have stopped them single handedly, she would have.

"Are you serious? What could we possibly do?" I demanded while taking a sip of my pumpkin juice. I knew she wanted to, no HAD to, do something to stop this. Trudy wasn't the type to take anything sitting down. It was just part of her nature. She observed a situation and then reacted. She never just watched, she also acted.

"How should I know? But we have to do something Hugo! I can't just sit by and let the world fall apart in front of me," Trudy exclaimed. "I can't and I won't. We don't deserve the constant fear of having our loved ones die." Her voice was filled with passion. "And if I can help prevent that fear, so help me I will do whatever I can."

"Okay, we'll definitely talk to Albus and see what he says." She nodded her head and I smiled a weak smile.

Trudy smiled back but she gave a strong and sincere smile. "Glad you see it my way." She took a bite of her eggs and continued nodding her head enthusiastically. "I feel good about this. I feel really good about this. We can make a change. I know we can." And the great thing about Trudy was that she did. She believed in us enough to think we could save the world if we wanted to.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. Trudy was a lot more optimistic than I was. We complemented each other well. She kept me happy and I kept her down to Earth.

Breakfast ended and Trudy dragged me by the arm to catch Albus. The girl was bloody determined. She caught up to Albus and grabbed him by the forearm.

"Hey Trudy and Hugo, what's up?" Albus smiled at us in friendly greeting.

"Can we talk in private for a minute?" Trudy asked, wasting no time in small talk. She liked to just get to the point with everything. What was the point in beating around the bush? That was her philosophy.

"Sounds good," Albus responded. "How about we head outside?" Trudy nodded her head and the three of us walked out of the Entrance Hall. "I wish I could go treasure hunting. Last time I went I made a good amount of money. I really love treasure hunting…" Albus said randomly. We grabbed some grass in a sunny area.

"All right, down to business," Trudy proclaimed with a serious tone in her voice.

"What's going on?" Albus looked at us inquisitively with his emerald green eyes. "Is there something wrong?" He looked at me specifically. Suddenly he was very serious too. "Is everyone doing okay in the family?"

"Uncle Ron wrote me today. Your dad caught a terrorist recently." I paused. "The terrorist graduated from Hogwarts last year. Do you know what that means?" I paused again for dramatic purposes. "They're recruiting students to fight."

Albus shook his head, not believing what I was telling him. "Are…are you sure, Hugo? Is he sure?" I nodded my head sadly. Albus slammed his fist into the ground. "Fuck, they're recruiting insiders to try and get information or maybe even kill us all." His eyes, which were emerald a moment ago, seemed to have flashed red. "Fuck."

"We figured you might have a plan…" Trudy added in lamely. "You always know what to do, Albus."

My cousin laughed in her face. "Do you seriously think I would know how to handle a group of terrorists that are convincing seventeen and eighteen year olds to join their side?" He shook his head. "Hate to break it to you, but I have no bloody idea on what we should do, Trudy."

"But we have to do something!" Trudy insisted. "We can't just stand by and watch."

"Of course we can't!" Albus agreed. "But what the hell CAN we do? And how should I know what's the right thing to do?" Anger was etched into his face. "Ah fuck, this is unbelievable. We have potential terrorists living under the same roof as us, do you realize that?" And I hadn't. I mean, I knew we did but it didn't register in my mind until Albus had put it so bluntly. This was bad. This was really bad.

I started shaking. Why did we go to Albus? He never handles bad news well. Shit, we should have gone to James. But Albus did give better advice than James once he calmed down.

Al shrugged. "We have to think. I want to tell Rose but she'll react worse than me I think."

A small laugh escaped my throat. "Very true." I'm glad I found a moment of humor in such a serious situation. Hell, I'm glad I could found humor in such a serious life. "We need to find suspects that would potentially join _them_."

It was funny that we were so scared of terrorists that didn't even have a name. We just called them "_them"_ and everyone seemed to know what we were talking about. At least the Death Eaters had names, way back when. Were we getting just a new batch of Death Eaters? Maybe they were worse than Death Eaters…

"How about we all sleep on the information and we'll figure something out soon. Very soon." Albus was finally calm and thinking reasonably. "I mean, we always do," he muttered the last part more to himself. He was trying to convince himself that everything would be okay.

"Sounds fine by us," Trudy answered for herself and me.

Albus nodded his head and closed his eyes. He lay back in the grass and breathed heavily. "Why does everything have to get so messed up? Why couldn't they just keep the bloody peace?"

My mind got distracted as he mumbled complaints. In the distance I saw Randa and Gabe walking around. Randa was in my house and a year older than me. To put it quite frankly, she was the most alluring girl at Hogwarts. Most people didn't know that she was half deaf. She just got a really great magical hearing aid that year. She never liked to talk about her disadvantage though since she could hear fine now and everything. Randa was a very unique girl which is probably why I liked her so much.

Albus sat up and looked at me. He saw where my gaze was and looked there too. Then he looked back at me and laughed. "Do you fancy Randa, Hugo?"

I shook my head. "That's ridiculous." Albus and Trudy gave me a 'yeah right' look and I broke. "All right, I fancy her. It's not like she'd give me the time of day anyway."

Al looked back at Randa and smiled. "You never know. Maybe one day she'll fancy you too."


	52. Selena 52

**Three days in a row, how lucky are you guys? Someone mentioned that they didn't like the cursing in the last chapter and I'm sorry if I offended anybody but I did rate this story teen. J.K. Rowling is writing for children while I'm aiming at an older age group basically. I hardly ever curse in this story too so by making Albus curse I wanted to show the seriousness of the situation. Disclaimer: I don't own HP, just this story.**

I was walking with Wade outside in early April. Lucky for me, Sabina wasn't mad that I ditched her because she was still sleeping. She tended to be a late riser. But she is reasonable so she wouldn't mind me leaving her for Wade. I mean I did fancy the boy. Sabina had a tender spot for me in her heart and always understood stuff like that.

"So we've been flirting for a long time now…" Wade's voice drifted off. Yes, he was finally going to do it!

"And your point is?" I wanted him to say it. I just wanted him to admit he liked me and ask me out. We'd been dancing around this thing for months now and it was getting bloody annoying. 'Just say you like me!' My thoughts were screaming.

"I think you know what my point is but I'll say it anyway." He paused. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Trying to play it cool I shrugged. "I don't know, it did take you an awfully long time…" He glared at me. "Oh of course you know I'll date you, I've liked you for ages Wade." The boy smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We walked like that for a while, hand in hand. It felt nice. Nicer than it ever felt holding Sergio's hand. Iria Ursula was spreading rumors that I still liked him. That was a load of crap, how could I ever like a guy that was so freakishly close to his father? And not to mention he was a total man whore.

"You have cold hands," he informed me.

"Thanks…I guess," I responded. It was sort of awkward walking with him silently. I just didn't know what to say and neither did he.

"Ugh, I have a Potions essay due soon. Professor Kim is so hard."

Nodding my head, I tried to get into conversation but I just couldn't. Something didn't feel right between but what was it?

"That essay is due later this week for me," I replied lamely. Why couldn't I talk to him all of a sudden? I could talk to him hours before but now something was different.

"You're so lucky."

My feet scoffed the green grass below me. It was wet with mildew and my socks were getting damp. But the land did appear beautiful, who would have thought that something that appeared so beautiful could be so…inconvenient and annoying; kind of like Wade. He kept blabbering on about school and it irritated me. Was he always like that and I just never noticed?

Seriously, I had a problem. Why couldn't I like a guy and continue liking him even after he asked me out? Do I not notice flaws until it's too late? Or do I just pick out flaws to avoid making any sort of commitment? My parents must have really messed up raising me because no one else seemed to have this problem. What was wrong with me?

"Are you even listening to me Selena?" Wade demanded. I looked up at him, nodded my head and smiled.

"I just don't have a good response for your brilliance." He smiled back at me once I complimented him. That's how you got to Wade's heart, you compliment his genius. He wasn't really cocky but I figured that's how you got to any Ravenclaw's love.

Slowly we walked back to Hogwarts, still holding hands. I wished he would have let go of mine though. It seemed too clingy.

We entered the Great Hall and Wade decided he had to go to the library because he had tons of studying. He asked me if I wanted to join him. I declined, saying I promised I would hang out with Sabina today, which was true. I could have blown if off easily but I didn't tell him that. Wade kissed my cheek then ran off to the library. I walked down to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room. It was always very dark in there.

I walked into my dormitory and Sabina was just waking up. "Hey Selena, where were you?" she asked.

Then I sat down on the end of her bed. "I went for a walk with Wade. He asked me out." Sabina smiled at me in congratulations. "I'm starting to dislike him already. Hell, even quicker than I started disliking Sergio."

"And you think I have emotional problems," Sabina muttered under her breath. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Neither am I," I responded honestly. "What the hell happened to me to make me start not liking my boyfriend the minute he asks me out?" Sabina got up from lying down and sat down next to me at the end of the bed.

"Maybe it's your subconscious telling you he's not the right guy for you," Sabina suggested plainly.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm going to be miserable until I do find the right guy. And what if I never do? I mean, I can always find a willing guy but will I ever find the RIGHT guy? I can always find Mr. Right Now but what if I never find Mr. Right?" Worry swept through my body. "Dear Merlin, I'll marry a man I don't even like. I'll become my mother!"

Sabina laughed and shook her head. "You won't end up like your mother, stop talking like that. And you're way too young to worry about finding 'Mr. Right'."

"No, I'm totally serious. What if she never found Mr. Right and then she settled for my father? Maybe that's what she's such a miserable old hag! That would explain so much…" If I became my mother I would kill myself. I mean, I'd rather be her than my father but by preference I did not want to become either of them.

Darlene Sanguini and Fantasia Imelda entered the dormitory. Darlene was in my year and actually slept here while Fantasia was a year older than me and didn't. I liked Darlene enough but Fantasia was a know it all and really inconsiderate. I guess she was **decent** but definitely not enjoyable to be around.

"Did you girls hear what happened?" Fantasia said to us as she sat down on my bed without asking me.

"No, can't say that I have," Sabina replied with annoyance in her voice. She wasn't fond of Fantasia either. Hell, I think Darlene was the only person alive who could even some what sort of stand Fantasia. Good for her.

"Lacey Lawson just started dating Lorenzo Abate. He has the biggest ears I've ever seen. He's not cute at all. I don't know why she's going out with him," Fantasia complained. It was funny because she had fancied Lorenzo earlier this year. Guess she just happened to forget why she fancied him. Not, she was just a jealous jerk.

"That's fantastic," Sabina responded with sarcasm dripping in her voice. She could care less who Lacey Lawson was dating and what Fantasia thought Lorenzo looked like.

"I know, their relationship is so random too," Fantasia continued to talk. "Oh, and did you hear that Iria Ursula and James Potter broke up?" Now that sort of interested me considering they were one of Hogwarts most talked about couples. "Apparently she likes another guy. They broke up this morning." She liked another guy? We were friends and she didn't even tell me she was going to break up with James. This was getting fishy.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't contain the question to myself. "She didn't tell me she was going to break up with him…" Fantasia smirked. She didn't like the fact that I was friends with the beautiful Hufflepuff. Darlene looked at me with sympathy. At least she understood that it hurt my feelings that my friend didn't tell me what was going on in her life.

Hours later Sabina and I were eating lunch in the Great Hall. I looked over at James Potter and he looked flat out depressed. Poor sap, he wasn't a half bad guy. He didn't deserve to get dumped so Iria could date some random bloke.

Scorpius joined us about ten minutes into lunch with a huge smile on his face. "Hello girls."

"Okay, what happened to you?" Sabina asked him bluntly. "I haven't seen you smile like that in ages." Then something clicked in her brain. "It's about a girl, isn't it?" Scorpius continued to smile. "Who is it?!"

Our guy friend sat down and put his finger to his mouth. "Keep this quiet, okay?" We nodded our heads.

"Everyone is hooking up with someone today," Sabina declared. "Lacey and Lorenzo, Selena and Wade, now you and some girl…" She shook her head. "Merlin, I'll be alone forever at this rate. Oh well, who is it then?"

"You're dating Wade?" Scorpius questioned as he looked at me. I nodded my head and he smiled. "Congratulations, it took you two long enough. Anyway, yesterday I was in the library doing that bloody Potions essay. Then Iria Ursula approaches me and offers to help. Well I've sort of fancied her for a while now so I agreed. We were kind of doing the essay but mostly talking. Then she randomly starts to snog me!" We gasped, Scorpius was Iria's new guy! "So today she broke up with James and now we're dating."

"Scorpius…this is bad," I said softly. "You're just giving the Gryffindors a new reason to hate Slytherins. To be more specific, us three."

Sabina nodded her head in agreement. "I thought we were trying to ignore the hatred between the houses? You just stole one of the most beloved Gryffindor's girlfriend. We can't ignore the hatred anymore. Some of them will confront us."

"But…" Scorpius looked confused. He knew we made a point that they'd all hate him now and he didn't want that. Then he realized something else. "Shit, Freddie's going to hate me. And Albus and I are actually on good terms, but not anymore. That's his bloody brother. Then there's…" His eyes opened wide in fear. "Rose is going to bloody kill me!"

I sighed. "Rose is pretty close to James too, she'll be pissed that you took his girlfriend." Scorpius mimicked my sigh.

"It's just, I can't take another fight with Rose. I've gotten enough detentions this year for it. Once she finds out it was me she's going to perform a much forbidden curse on me." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "This just sucks. Well, at least I'll have a hot girlfriend for a day… That's worth something, right?"

"You are stupid," Sabina told him frankly. "All the Gryffindors will hate you with a passion, Scorpius."

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. "I didn't think about what THEY'D do to me. I just thought about how awesome it would be to date Iria. She's great, she really is. You would know Selena, isn't she great?" I shrugged.

"She's cool but is it worth having an entire house completely hate you, especially your friend Freddie?"

"Well I already did the damage. There's no going back now. I just have to deal with it. But I don't want to lose Freddie, maybe he'll understand?" I shook my head. Even though I never liked Freddie, I had to respect his loyalty to his friends and family. "You're right, he likes his cousin way more than he likes me. Hell, most people like James more than me."

"This has to be one of the most stupid and impulsive decisions you have ever made," Sabina responded.

"Shut up Sabina, I know!" Scorpius snapped. We weren't like the average Slytherins. We didn't like the house rivalry we had with the Gryffindors. We just wanted to exist in peace with them.

"Maybe if you break up with her now before anybody finds out it was you," I suggested, "nobody will hate you! How does that sound?" Scorpius looked skeptical. Merlin, he actually liked Iria, I could tell by the look on his face. He didn't want to break up with her. "All right, bad idea, you obviously want to stay with her. Now I officially agree with Sabina, you're absolutely and completely stupid."

"I know but I'm a fool who wants to keep his super hot girlfriend."

My eyes darted towards the Gryffindor table. I saw Albus with his arm around his girlfriend, laughing at something she had just said. Rose was taking a bite of a sandwich and rolling her eyes at Freddie. Freddie looked like he was singing and I could definitely tell that he was doing jazz hands. Yeah…jazz hands. Sam was trying to comfort James into feeling better. He kept patting him on the back and smiling at him. All of them would officially hate us once they found out that Scorpius was the cause of James' grief and misery. If you hated either Scorpius, Sabina, or me, then you had to hate all of us. That's how close we were.

"If you want to deal with it, then we will too," I declared.

Scorpius' eyes brightened. "Really?" I nodded my head and he looked towards Sabina. She shrugged in agreement and he smiled. "You guys are the best."

"Hey, maybe Freddie will start hating me and leave me alone!"

"Always looking on the bright side Selena," Scorpius said sarcastically. "I doubt that. He loves you forever no matter what I do. I think you'd have to literally kill someone for Freddie to find bad in you. Why does he love you so much? I have no idea but he does." I sighed. Well there goes the only positive thing about this situation.

"You know what's funny about Freddie?" Scorpius shrugged and Sabina raised an eyebrow at me. "He's actually smarter than everyone thinks he is. And he cares about academics, I can tell. But if you just look at him, he looks like a total moron." We all looked over at Freddie and he was still doing jazz hands. "See what I mean?"


	53. Ingrid 53

**Finally, I'm updating! Okay, so someone left a review basically saying it was ridiculous that so many of the guys were good looking. The only boys I'm depicting as truly good looking are James, Sam, Ray, Albus, and Wade Ellerby. The rest are average or not so good looking. The only reason a ton of girls like Freddie is because he's charming and funny and the funniest part of that situation is Freddie gets more attention from girls than any of the good looking guys do. The message is looks aren't everything though they do help. Freddie is doing just fine with his charisma. Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately. **

To be frank, I had no friends. I had a few people who said hello to me but no friends. Hell, I was grateful to the people that even knew my name! I looked at kids like Vic Eli, a Ravenclaw in my year, and was extremely jealous. Kids like Vic had loads of friends, so many friends that they could be picky about who they hung out with. Why were there kids who were picky about friends when I didn't have any at all?

Not only was I friendless, I was basically ignored by the student population of Hogwarts. The professors tended to not notice me also. I lived a sad and pathetic life full of wonderment about what was so wrong with me. Why didn't people like? I was never mean to anyone. Sure I was shy but did that mean there was something seriously wrong with me?

There was only one person that truly brightened my wretched existence: Sam Weasley. He was one of the few people that even acknowledged me. A few other nice people like Lacey Lawson tried but Sam was the only one I ever gave a decent shot to. Sometimes I'd even have enough guts to say hello to him back. Well…that was on a good day.

And one day he really surprised. Well, I guess I should correctly say one night he really surprised me.

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room late one night when Sam approached me. We were the only ones up. A lot of girls fancied Sam but I had to say that I was different. Of course I admired his beautiful face but I noticed every little good thing about him. No other girl appreciated that he wasn't a stuck up arsehole though with his looks, he certainly could be. No other girl loved how he liked to sit around talking to a first year Gryffindor girl who had a crush on him sometimes. He did it out of the goodness of his heart, to make her feel wanted in any way at all by him. He was really something that Sam Weasley.

"Hey Ingrid," Sam greeted me with a warm smile. His smile made my heart beat at a pace that couldn't be healthy. His smile held so much love and kindness it was hard to imagine that any teenage boy could feel like that. It was hard to imagine any teenage boy could be so damn nice. In my mind Sam had no faults.

"Hi," I mumbled. Sam kept smiling at me which made me blush. He was so beautiful; even if he wasn't part veela he would still be beautiful. His red hair had grown over the year and fell into his eyes and it suited him. He brushed it away casually. It was the way that he did it, with such grace that made me breathe heavier. My eyes refused to stop feasting upon his appearance, fearing that if I looked away for even a single moment, he would be gone.

My mind wandered to the thought of Sam's ex girlfriend, Lisa Waldgrave. From rumors, he had gone to second base with Lisa and that killed me inside. Lisa didn't deserve him, which was obvious from the start. She just wanted a boyfriend so bad she didn't even care who it was. Lisa was gossiping jerk and I didn't like her at all. She also got around a bit too much with the boys at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing up so late?" His voice was melodic. Briefly I wondered if he was a singer because no one but a singer could have such a wonderful voice. Hell, I bet singers have uglier sounding talking voices.

I shrugged. I never was much of a talker, especially not in front of Sam Weasley, the boy of my dreams.

Sam sighed. "I know why I can't sleep." Something was puzzling him and I wanted so badly to know what it was. I wanted him to let me in but that wasn't really fair because I would never let him in.

Patiently I waited to see if he would continue. He had never really said anything but hello to me but I could tell something was really troubling him. What I couldn't figure out was why did he want to talk to me about it? He had loads of friends who wouldn't mind listening to him. Why did he want to talk to stupid Ingrid Jillian Avery?

"You know Lacey?" And it was out there. He had said it and it was probably my worst fear. What was troubling him was a girl.

Sometimes he forgot I was in his year and in the same house as him. If he had remembered he would have realized that I shared a dormitory with Lacey. Obviously if you share a room with someone you know them at least somewhat.

"Well I fancy her a lot," he continued talking. A girl, of course it was a girl that was getting to him.

My heart stopped beating. I knew he liked girls but it still hurt to hear him talking about any of them. Unless it was me he was talking about, but that would never happen. Not in a million years sadly.

"She's dating Lorenzo though."

"Lorenzo is a git," I muttered under my breath, not meaning for him to hear. But he did hear and Sam's eyebrow raised in surprised. I hardly ever spoke a word around him, the absolute most being hello. He smiled at the change. I had to speak the truth though, Lorenzo was a git who liked to tease first years because it made him feel better.

"Right you are," he agreed. "I shouldn't be telling you this though."

I looked him in the eyes. "Why not?" I knew he knew I liked him. Wow that was a confusing sentence but it made sense if you read it carefully. He had to have known, it was so obvious that I liked him. The way my eyes lingered on him for a second too long or how my expression immediately got much more pleasant when he was around. All I had to do now was wait for his response.

"Because you like me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He said it as kindly as he possibly could.

"Yeah but what does that mater?" My voice cracked a little from the emotion flowing through me. I realized that that was the most amount of words I had ever said to him all at one time. I was proud of myself. Maybe I was finally getting some much deserved guts. Maybe one day I'd have enough courage to be as outgoing as other people and not be the social outcast anymore. How could a Gryffindor be as spineless as me?

"That matters a lot to me Ingrid," he told me softly. His voice was like a choir of angels. "It's rude to talk about Lacey in front of you."

He was too kind which is why I liked him so damn much.

"It makes me lonely though, seeing Lacey and Lorenzo together. Did I mention it drives me crazy?" He laughed trying to brighten the mood.

"What are you going to do about it?" Slowly but surely my wall was breaking down and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was letting Sam in.

"Maybe I'll get a girlfriend." He shrugged. "But how many girls are as cool, sexy, or rare as Lacey? Plus who else is weird enough to enjoy learning about pterodactyls?" Ah Lacey was known for her weird obsession with pterodactyls. She wanted to know everything about them and nobody had any idea as to why.

"No one I guess." Then the way Sam looked at me changed but I couldn't figure out what the difference was. "Just settle for someone not as great as Lacey and maybe she'll grow on you." And Lacey was great. She tried to be nice to me in first year but I must have scared her off. Now she gives me the occasional smile and hello. She was like Sam in a lot of ways.

"How about you?"

My face scrunched up in confusion. What in the world was he talking about? "What about me?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean, I know this is really random and we hardly know each other but we'll get to know each other with time, right?"

"Wait…what?" Did he seriously want to date me?

"Be my girlfriend, keep me company in my lonely and dark hours," he insisted. "We'll have fun Ingrid, I promise. Don't you want to have fun?" Oh boy, did I.

"You could get anyone…why me?" I stared into his eyes, searching for the answer.

Sam smiled that beautiful smile that turned my heart into a knot. "Why not you? Plus I know you won't hurt me. You don't seem like the hurting type. I can't have another girl take advantage of me again."

"Please tell me you're not making this into a huge joke just to make me feel bad," I pleaded. "I don't think I could take that."

He looked offended. "Do you think that low of me that I would be so cruel?" He shook his head. "Come on, you like me and I need a girlfriend. It's a win-win situation."

"Not really. I don't think I'd be a very good girlfriend," I said.

"It all comes with time. Trust me, I wasn't a good boyfriend to Lisa to start with. Ray and Elden had to tell me about this book…" He shook his head, trying to erase the memories from his mind. "Anyway, the point is no one is a good boyfriend or girlfriend to begin with. It just takes time and I don't even care if you think you're the worst girlfriend in the world. You can't possibly be as annoying as Lisa was."

"You know…Sure, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Seriously?" I nodded my head and he smiled. Professionally he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook it and he said, "You are now Sam Weasley's girlfriend. Enjoy the exhilarating ride."

It wasn't just a dream either. The next morning I was sitting with Sam and Elden at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Look over there." Elden nodded his head for us to look across the Great Hall. Rose and Scorpius were having a huge fight. Probably because she was super pissed that Scorpius had stolen Iria from James as Elden had recently informed me. They were standing inches apart and if Rose hadn't been yelling, I would have thought that they were going to snog at any second. Maybe the yelling wouldn't even stop them.

"Is it just my imagination or…" My voice trailed off as I looked at the two with confusion. Elden and Sam noticed my expression, looked at each other quickly, and laughed loudly. I was missing out on something definitely.

"They look like they're going to snog, right?" Elden questioned. I nodded my head with enthusiasm. "Oh no, that's normal. You'll get used to it with time. They have this love-hate relationship. Right now it's love by their blinded by 'hatred'" He air quoted the word hatred with his fingers. "They'll be in love eventually. I'm giving it a few years though. Both are stubborn mules."

I liked Elden, a lot. He was a really nice guy. Elden thought it was strange that Sam and I were suddenly going out but he still accepted me into the group of friends with open arms. I didn't know if the others would react as kindly…That theory was put to the test as Albus sat down with us with a smile. Then he noticed that he didn't know me and took a quick double glance at me, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Albus, this is Ingrid, Ingrid, this is Albus. My little cousin, meet my new girlfriend," Sam introduced us to each other. Albus looked at me with confusion. "Ingrid is in our house and in my year to elaborate."

"All right, random, but nice to meet you all the same Ingrid." Albus smiled at me warmly. Then he turned towards Sam and Elden. "Have you seen them going at it?" He looked at Scorpius and Rose. "I walked by and she was calling him a whore. It was great," he laughed. "The prat deserves it for stealing Iria from James." He shook his head and sighed. "Bloody prat is my friend too."

Sam nodded his head. I was confused. "Wait, I thought Scorpius and Rose were in love?"

"Of course they are," Albus answered. "Scorpius is also my friend and Freddie's. Well, Freddie's friend more than mine. Every Gryffindor hates him at the moment though. And we all will until he breaks up with Iria. It's not even that I want Iria back with James, it's the principle of the matter."

"Are you guys mad at Iria?"

Elden looked at me and nodded his head. "Oh yeah, we're furious. We're more furious at Scorpius though because of the house rivalry and all. How did you not know about our hatred towards him before today?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to admit that I was a total loser and no one seemed to inform me when Gryffindors were going to suddenly start hating someone.

"Iria hit on my brother Mark before," Elden told us three. "He's a year ahead of her and they're in the same house. She was ALL over him. It was kind of gross according to him. Especially since he was dating Sienna Thrussell at the time. She's Samantha Thrussell's sister and a year older than us. I am not a big fan of Samantha but Sienna is pretty nice."

"How many guys has Iria dated?" Albus asked in wonderment.

Sam laughed. "A lot little cousin. And the list won't be stopping anytime. She's a nice girl but she's kind of…"

"Slutty?" I offered the word.

"That's exactly what I was going for. Nice girl, can't really keep her hands to herself though. Quite a shame actually."


	54. Freddie 54

**I wish I had gotten more reviews but that's okay. And I beg you, more reviews for this chapter. I want to know how you feel, positive or negative attention, it doesn't matter. **

**Disclaimer: Are you serious? I don't have the time or talent to have written what J.K. Rowling did.**

It was late one Thursday evening and I was studying for finals with Elden, Sam, and Albus. I was sitting next to Elden at our large table and he was intently studying Divination. It was his favorite subject and he needed a good grade. I could never see Elden as the Divination type, but he liked it and that was all that mattered.

"That's it," Albus said as he picked up one of his books and chucked it over his shoulder. "I am going to fail Transfiguration." Madam Pince looked up from her desk and glared at him. He didn't notice her glaring though. He continued ranting about how he was going to fail the bloody subject and then Madam Pince got up from her seat and stormed towards us.

"What ever gave you the idea that you could throw a book, Mr. Potter?" she questioned him with venom in her voice. No one messed with Madam Pince.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pince, I'm just under a lot of stress," Albus apologized.

"Mr. Potter, that is no reason to take it out on the books!" Her emaciated face looked really pissed off. Merlin, she acted like he had just killed someone.

"It will never happen again," Albus promised.

The irritable woman growled under her breath. "Make sure it doesn't." With that said, she stalked back to her desk.

Sam grinned wickedly at Albus. Then he leaned in and quietly said, "If you and Madam Pince ever got into a fight…" His gaze turned towards the older librarian who was leering at all the children, making sure no one broke any rules. The library was always packed around the time of finals. "Let's just say, I'd have ten gallons on Madam Pince." We all laughed and Albus rolled his eyes.

"One night during Christmas break I slept over at the Burrow," I started telling them a story. "Granddad told me she started working here during his fourth year. Apparently, she used to be a babe."

They gasped. "Madam Pince was hot!" Sam exclaimed.

I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Think about it though. Now she's horribly thin and irritable. But imagine when she was lean and happy." We all looked over at the woman with her long black hair in a tight bun. "I believe him too. She could have been really hot."

"That's just so…weird," Elden professed.

"Did Granddad have a crush on her?" Albus asked me. I nodded my head and we all laughed. "How big was it?"

"Let's just say, Grandmum was pretty jealous," I told them.

"Okay, no more distractions of how hot Madam Pince is," Sam declared. "I have to start studying Arithmancy or I'll do horrible. Yvonne Ivers and Nerina Demetriou are in my class and they keep telling me that I should have started studying ages ago." He sighed. "They think it's going to be extremely difficult. Watch Rose get an O on her Arithmancy final."

"Would it honestly surprise you if she did?" Albus asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not really. If I was half as brilliant as she is….I don't know if I'd be able to handle that power, actually. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Spider-man!" I exclaimed. He grinned and slapped me five.

See, last summer we had all gotten together and had a Muggle movie night. Since then we've been quoting movies on rare occasions and if another person catches the quote…well, they don't get anything. It's more for the bragging rights of having the knowledge. We were all sort of dorks.

"Are we going to have another movie night this summer?" Elden asked.

My jaw dropped. "What kind of question is that, Elden? Of course we're having another movie night! This summer I say we watch that movie Iced Tea. It's about these two really hot girls who like iced tea."

"Is that the whole premise of the movie?" Elden questioned. I nodded my head. "That sounds really stupid."

"Of course it sounds horrible! I'd be worried if you thought it sounded good. But they're hot, so…" I shrugged. "That makes it worth the pain of watching a horrible movie. They're not even just hot, they're REALLY hot. I'm sure there's more to the movie than just them liking iced tea. I think it has something to do with one falling in love with a neighbor and the other is just a huge tramp…"

"You're really not helping your case in making me want to watch it," Elden insisted.

"Be quiet!" We heard Madam Pince snap from her desk. "Or I'll have to throw you out! Do you young men understand me?" Her face pinched into the meanest expression I had ever seen.

"We'll be good, Madam Pince!" I called back and she nodded her head. Then I did something that really pissed her off. It wasn't even that bad…I just winked at her.

Her face turned a bright red and she ran over to where we were sitting. "What was that provocative gesture you just gave me?" She got close to my face and demanded of me. I shrugged and pretended I didn't know what she was talking about. "You **know** what you did. Just confess, young man!" The vulture was really snapping.

"Okay, you're right, Madam Pince. I winked at you. I couldn't help it though. You're so beautiful… You're even distracting me from my studies."

She blushed a deep crimson color. Immediately, she backed away from my face. "What did you just call me?" Madam Pince didn't sound angry anymore, just confused. I guess no one had called her beautiful in a long time. It must have shocked the hell out of her.

"I called you beautiful," I answered honestly. "I'm sorry if that offends you, but it's the truth. I can't help it if you're even more beautiful than any young students here at Hogwarts. They don't compare to you, Madam Pince."

Elden, Sam, and Al looked at me in shock. They should have known by then that I always pushed the limits, not like I had any limits to begin with.

"Well…" Her blush increased more. "Keep your feelings to yourself, Mr. Weasley." Then she walked back to her desk calmly.

Did I seriously just talk myself out of that? I was brilliant, I really was. How did she even believe me? Oh, I was smooth. She looked over at me from her seat in confusion and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"How…how did you do that?" Albus asked, dumbfounded. "You just made her act like a nice person."

"It's just the way you say it, boys, it's just the way you say it," I answered. "Now, please let me get to my Potions. Oh, here's Ray coming to join us."

Raymond Yates walked into the library a reckless grin. He had probably just finished snogging some girl. I swear, Ray was becoming a man whore. And I think the girls were starting to notice he had wicked intentions. Some denied it though because he came off as such a gentle guy.

"Hey, boys," he greeted us with a smirk. He dropped his books onto the table loudly.

Madam Pince looked at him crossly, but I smiled at her again. She decided to let his loud entrance slide.

"Well, I should go get my book…" Albus got up from his seat and grabbed his book that he had lunged across the room. It was such an Albus moment.

"All right then," Ray said and he sat down. "I just got done snogging Jamie Illiac in a broom closet."

"But isn't Jamie dating Abe Dagworth?" Elden questioned, praying for any hope that Ray hadn't just helped a girl cheat on her boyfriend. Elden was a pretty big fan of morals. He also encouraged his friends to have good morals too. In response to Elden's question, Ray smirked and shrugged. Ray had really changed the past year. He had gotten cocky and had become a man whore, like I previously stated.

"You can't just snog some other guy's girlfriend, Ray," I told him. "It's not right and you know it."

"Maybe if he satisfied her snogging needs a bit better, I wouldn't need to interject," he tried defending himself. "Plus, she's the one that threw herself on me. Not the other way around."

"It's still not right!" Elden protested quietly. He leaned in closer to Ray, trying to grab his full and undivided attention. "This is getting serious, Ray, you can't just snog every girl in Hogwarts and expect there to be no consequences. Other guys don't like what you are doing much, at all. Someone will find out that you snogged their girlfriend and then they will beat you up."

"You know what, Elden, don't worry about it. It's none of your business, anyway," Ray declared arrogantly.

"I don't know what's happening to you. We used to be best friends." Elden's voice sounded hurt. "Why are you changing? What happened to the great guy who used to be my best friend? Where has he gone, Ray?"

"Stop being so emotional, Elden. I'm still your best friend. You're acting like a god damned woman."

Elden laughed. "See, there's my point! The great guy isn't there anymore. You're just an insensitive jerk and I miss the old you." Ray rolled his eyes. "Sorry if this is too emotional and attached for you to handle, but I have to say how I feel. I'm not a girl that you can use whenever you want and then throw away. You don't do that to best friends, Ray. You just don't."

"Maybe we shouldn't be best friends anymore if my existence disgusts you so much," Ray snapped. "And by the way, girls don't even act as emotional as you do."

Hurt filled Elden's face. He didn't want to lose his friend; he just wanted his old friend back. And he was right, Ray WAS becoming a total jerk. No one even liked talking to him anymore. All he thought and talked about was hooking up with more girls even though he had already snogged plenty. He just wasn't the same old Ray anymore.

"I found out you snogged Tawny Edaline last week," Elden said. "The girl thought you actually fancied her. How could you hurt someone as nice as Tawny? I heard her talking to her friends and she was so excited that Raymond Yates had taken an interest in her." Elden laughed, but it wasn't the laugh you used when you thought something was funny. It was the laugh you used when you thought something was ironic. "She really thought you were a great guy. Have you talked to her since?"

Ray shook his head. "She can be really embarrassing in public. She would bring down my reputation."

"Of course you haven't talked to her. You know how I know?" Ray glared at Elden. "I found her crying in the boys' bathroom the other day. I think she thought it was the girls'…Anyway, she was crying hysterically and you don't even seem to care that you hurt her so much. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ray's glare softened and I could tell he was starting to feel bad. "That's what I thought."

"Oh, sorry if I insulted you, St. Elden." Ray was getting defensive. "I'm just being a normal teenage guy and doing normal teenage guy things. Not like you'd know how it feels to snog a girl, you bloody prude."

Sam, who was sitting next to him, smacked Ray in the back of the head. "Low-blow and you know it. If you want to fight, fight fair."

"NO HITTING IN THE LIBRARY! THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!" Madam Pince got up from her seat and was shouting like a banshee. Guess my charm couldn't get me out of this one. "I GAVE YOU PLENTY OF CHANCES, BUT NOW YOU ARE JUST BEING DISRUPTIVE!" We gathered our books and she literally chased us out of the library. "COME BACK WHEN YOU LEARN HOW TO SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS!"

All five of us stood outside the library, holding our books to our chests. Madam Pince was pissed at us, to say the least. The tension in the air was awkward, considering the brawl that had just taken place between Ray and Elden. Of course nothing would be left unsaid and immediately Ray started fighting with Elden again.

"Snogging girls is perfectly normal, Elden, so don't go acting all high and mighty just because I do it."

"Did I say you weren't allowed to kiss a girl? I'm just saying stop being so…" he couldn't find an appropriate word, "promiscuous. And stop being such a jerk to your friends. You realize that we haven't hung out in months. Months! That's ridiculous, Ray. And you know why we haven't been hanging out? Because you're too busy with girls."

"If it makes you happy, I'll see Jamie again. Are you telling me I have to ask Jamie to be my girlfriend and then you'll stop complaining? Because I'll do it if that's what you want. Though it'll be weird because her parents are really good friends with my parents. Mum's always talking about Gypsy and Luke Illiac. I'll ask her out though, if that's what makes you happy."

The weirdest part was that Ray was being completely serious. If Elden told him to ask Jamie out and they would be on good terms again, Ray would do it. Ray was acting like a jerk, but this showed that he still didn't want to lose Elden.

"No, that's a ridiculous request. I'm just saying we all think you've been acting like a huge jerk lately."

"All of you think I'm a jerk?" Ray looked at us for an answer. We kept quiet. "All right, if you don't want to talk we'll take a silent poll. Who here thinks I've been acting like an arse for the past few months?" All of us but Ray raised our hands. "Are you guys serious?" We looked at each other nervously, but then eventually nodded our heads as our answer.

Finally, I spoke up. "You really have changed, Ray. You used to be this cool and nice guy. Now you're just a prat and no guy can even stand you anymore."

"We used to defend you," Albus cut in. "We used to say 'he's still a good guy, he's just going through a stage'. But this is past the stage phase, Ray. You've become a total arse. I mean, the guys didn't care as much when you were just using girls. Now you're starting to become a cocky jerk and suddenly it has become a big deal. We don't like how you are anymore."

"Seriously," Sam spoke up, "you have to stop acting like this."

Ray's face was angry. I guess he didn't like to hear the truth… "Forget you guys. Just…forget you." This statement was said more quietly than anything he had said before, but it held way more passion and intensity. It made me believe that he was hurt by us turning on him. Then Ray walked away quietly. He didn't stomp away in a tantrum, he walked away calmly.

"I think I liked it more when he was snapping at me," Elden whispered.

Al nodded his head. "This kind of makes me feel bad. Should we have not said anything at all? He seems really upset."

I shook my head in response. "He had to know. Honestly, the guy is on his way to being beaten up by the whole male population of this school. Or at least by all the Gryffindors. Even the girls will start to hate him soon."

"You're right," Elden agreed. "He had to know. It's the only way."

We walked back to the Gryffindor room in silence. There wasn't silence because we were uncomfortable. There was silence because we were contemplating what had just gone on. I was convinced that Ray needed to know how much he was pissing off every guy. But still…could Elden have told him better? Could we have been less harsh about it in any way at all?

"Flame-Freezing Charm," Albus told the Fat Lady the password. She let us inside the common room.

In a corner, my eye immediately caught Rose. She was frantically searching through the mountain of books in front of her. Apparently she couldn't find the right book she needed. "Here it is! There you go Arithmancy book…" She dug into the book like she was five years old and someone had thrown a candy bar in front of her. It made me laugh really hard.

"Ah, Rose, you just turned a very bad day into a humorous one," I called to her. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you later. Just keep on studying, love."

She rolled her eyes, but then devoured the knowledge from her book again. Leave it to Rose to make me laugh when I was in a seemingly humorless mood.


	55. Lily 55

**The poll is officially closed! I will be writing until Albus is 25 which are the results ending on March 1. Thank you so much for putting your input in guys! It really means a lot to me. Please review! I love it when you guys critique me, praise me, or even request anything. Like if you want a chapter from Sabina's point of view, I'd happily give it to you. Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

"How's my goddaughter doing?" Uncle George asked me as I jumped onto his lap.

It was July 1 in the summer and the whole family was invited for dinner. Apparently Victoire had big news that she had to give us.

Uncle George loved me beyond belief. I was by far his favorite niece. He once told me that if he ever had a daughter, he would want her to be exactly like me. I loved Uncle George back just as much.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. My gaze wandered to the hole in the side of his head. It had always freaked out all of my other cousins, but oddly it never bothered me. It was just Uncle George, who cared if he had a gaping hole in his head? It just proved how brave he was during the war. I wished I was that brave.

"Doing quite well, dear," he replied. "Are you going to work for the shop this summer?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Wow I can't believe I'm actually old enough to work there now. Who works this summer with me?"

"Albus, conveniently enough."

There was a tradition of every summer, two kids of the family would work part time jobs at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They were allowed to start the summer after their first year. That's when Uncle George felt you were mature enough to actually help him. Last summer Sam and Remus had worked together. Sam told me they used to have a ball with Uncle George. Everyone said whenever they worked at the store that it was always a great summer.

"Dinner, everyone!" Grandmum called from inside the kitchen.

"Guess we better go. I don't want to miss Victoire's announcement," Uncle George mumbled. I got up from his lap and we headed into the kitchen.

We all took our seats. I sat at the corner with Rose on my right side and Todd on my left. I always loved sitting next to Todd at any big dinners. He would always say the funniest things. It wasn't that he tried to be funny, it was just the way he acted that was so odd and strange that it was hilarious. Rose even found amusement from him.

"Okay, Victoire, what's the big news?" Granddad asked her with a gentle smile on his face.

Victoire was at the head of the table. Since she was the one that had called this dinner, she got to sit at the head of the table. She looked very nervous but happy. What in the world was going on? "Okay, as everyone obviously knows, Teddy and I are happily in love and married." Everyone glanced at Teddy who was sitting next to her. We were all very glad when we found out that they were married because everyone loved Teddy, anyway. It just made sense to have him as an official member of the family. "Well, to get to the point…." She paused and smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

The table erupted with noise. Most of it was happy of course, but Uncle Bill flinched. I bet it was the thought of Victoire and Teddy having sex that really ticked him off.

Grandmum frantically got up from her seat and engulfed Victoire in a hug. "A new baby on the way! Oh, Victoire, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe my granddaughter is going to be a mother."

"Was the pregnancy planned?" Uncle Percy asked from down the table. Of course Uncle Percy would ask that question. Always thinking of plans and the future. Nothing could be spontaneous for him.

"No, but we're still very happy about it!" Victoire insisted. And she was happy. Her skin was radiating joy. Pregnancy really did suit her. "The baby is due in January." She was already three months pregnant? She wasn't showing at all. How long did it take for that sort of thing to become obvious? Four months?

"A winter baby! Well, we certainly don't have enough of those in the family," Grandmum fussed.

"I was born in December…" my cousin, Arthur, mumbled. He was sitting across from me, and apparently Grandmum didn't hear what he had said because she kept ranting on how nice it would be to have her first great grandchild. Then she complained about how old she was getting. Then realization hit Sam and he stood up.

"Merlin, I'm going to be an uncle!" he shouted. "That's bloody fantastic!"

"Yeah…this is great and all but can we eat?" Albus questioned. "Grandmum made tortellini soup and I think I'll die if I do not get some in my body A.S.A.P." Albus loved tortellini soup with a passion. If he had to choose between marrying a girl and tortellini he'd probably pick the soup. It was kind of disturbing if you really thought about it.

"Albus, be quiet!" Grandmum snapped at him. Albus put up his hands and backed away from the soup slowly.

Uncle George, who was sitting next to Al, elbowed him. "Story of my childhood," he said as he nodded his head at Grandmum. "She's getting soft with age though, I'm telling you. I remember when Fred and I were kids she was REALLY tough. Her howlers were just down right embarrassing at the Gryffindor table."

The table tensed slightly when Uncle George said Uncle Fred's name. He was still a sore topic to discuss, especially for Grandmum. She missed her son terribly.

"Well, you two deserved every howler I ever sent you and more," Grandmum declared, defending her past actions.

"I'm not saying we didn't deserve them, I am just saying that they were very embarrassing. They started taking bets by sixth year on how many we'd get each month. Lee Jordan won a lot of money that year..."

"Do you still talk to Lee?" Dad asked.

My uncle nodded his head. "He's still the most hilarious guy too. He's a disc jockey for a Muggle radio station. Pretty good from the times I've heard him too."

Aunt Rachael, who was sitting next to him, laughed loudly. "He's brilliant! So entertaining, it's unbelievable."

She looked around at everyone then her eyes stopped on Hugo, who was sitting next to her. She ruffled his hair affectionately. Aunt Rachael and Uncle George were not only my godparents, they were also Hugo's. While Uncle George favored me more than Hugo, Aunt Rachael favored Hugo. Not that either of us cared much. We knew that both of our godparents loved us, even if they had their favorites.

"Okay, now we can eat!" Grandmum proclaimed. Albus grinned happily and dug greedily into the tortellini soup.

"Al, be polite!" Mum exclaimed. Albus shrugged and continued to eat like a pig. And that was the reason why Mum hardly made tortellini soup. My brother would be severely overweight if she did.

"How's work going, Harry?" Granddad asked my dad.

Dad sighed heavily. "A Muggle house was attacked the other day. This group of killers has a disturbing sign. Not definitely a sign, but they made this spell that can have anyone that died from the attack…well, their corpses are above the place of attack. Not the actually corpse, but it's sort of like fog. Last night there was a mother and her two young children." He gulped and shivered. "It was sick."

Sam looked like he was going to throw up. "Excuse me for a moment," he said to the table as he ran out of the room. Dad sighed again.

"Probably shouldn't have said that at dinner."

"Did you find anymore of them?" Albus interrogated. "Do you think there's a chance of beating them in the near future? What else is going on that we don't know of?"

"Al, we're doing the best we can." Dad took a bite of the chicken on his plate. "This war is nothing like the last one. The last one lasted a few years, tops. This one is going to be dragged out. These terrorists are smart. They're taking us out one by one then they'll attack when we're really weak. That could be in another ten years."

"Ten years!" Albus shouted.

"Yes, ten years," Dad replied calmly. "I wouldn't worry about it so much, Al. There's not much we can do for the time being. Hopefully we can squash them while they're still young, but that's about it. Just relax."

Rose took a sip of her pumpkin juice and looked to be in deep contemplation. "They are really smart. They're recruiting students straight from Hogwarts. They're influencing us all while we're young and naïve. It's brilliant, if you think about it." The girl sitting next to me looked at everyone with despair in her eyes. "They know the past's mistakes and are going to be stronger because of it. It's pure genius."

Todd declared, "This whole thing is stupid."

"Please don't say the word stupid," Uncle Percy requested from his son. "You should have a better vocabulary than that."

Uncle Percy was by far the strictest parent at the table. His children had to be proper and speak properly. I guess Todd must have been a huge disappointment to him because Todd wasn't much of a proper person. Todd just laughed at his dad.

"But it is stupid! There's not a better word for it!"

Aunt Cadee grinned at her son. "He's right, Percy. This is all very foolish and I wish it would all just go away, but it won't anytime soon."

Mum grabbed Uncle Ron's hand. Those two did have their fights, but Mum wasn't closer to any of her other brothers. Ron was definitely her favorite. Uncle Ron rubbed her hand with his thumb. Mum's gaze turned towards George and she looked ready to cry. They were both thinking about the same thing probably: What if they lost another brother?

I noticed that Sam had come back to the table. He took his seat next to James. James looked very pale in the face. Sam immediately picked up on it and looked at his cousin curiously. Without even asking James what was wrong, Sam patted him on the back. That was the equivalent of a hug in guy world. James just stared at his plate with a blank look on his face. What was going through his mind? Was my brother okay?

"Why are we talking about such a sad subject?" Sam asked the table. "Come on, my big sister is going to have a baby! Let's celebrate!"

"Right you are, Sam!" Teddy exclaimed. "I'm going to be a father! This isn't a time to dwell on the bad. It's a time to look to the future and realize that there is still good in this world, even though it may not seem like it. And let's also be thankful that we all belong to the greatest family. We have each other and that is always something to look forward to. Now we have another member on the way!"

Remus grinned at Teddy. "Though the baby will be a Lupin by name, it will certainly be a Weasley at heart!"

Uncle Ron held up his glass. "Cheers to that!"

Everyone tapped each other's glasses and was finally smiling.

Leave it to Sam and Teddy to brighten up the mood. Victoire then smiled at her younger brother gratefully. Crookedly, he grinned back. Victoire and Sam used to fight constantly, but ever since Aunt Fleur died they had become extremely close. I guess having a parent die was a very strong bonding experience. It was sad that their mother's death was the cause of their friendship.

Albus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. We all looked at him, waiting to hear what he would say. "All I want to know is who's going to be the godfather of this new baby? It better be me, Teddy. You know that there isn't a better choice than me."

"I don't know if I can promise that, Al," Teddy responded with a shrug. "Sam and James are in the running too. You three will have to battle to the death. Starting tomorrow of course. For now I just want to eat and nice and peaceful meal."

James, Al, and Sam all grinned wickedly at each other. The game was on.

"Who is going to be the godmother?" I asked. "If it's not Rose or me I will be very, very upset you two."

"You?" Albus scoffed. "A godmother? Are you kidding me? That's a ridiculous thought. You couldn't even take care of a dog if you wanted to, let alone an actual person. Rose would be way better off."

Granddad shook his head. "Lily would be a lovely godmother, Albus. I'm afraid you're a bit young though, Lils." He looked at me apologetically. "Maybe by the time Remus has children you'll be old enough. Does that sound good?"

I glared at Granddad. Twelve was plenty old enough to be a godmother,r thank you very much, even if no one but me realized it.


	56. Albus 56

**Hey, guys! It's been a very boring Saturday for me, so I decided to update. Since I'm being good and updating twice in a week, wanna do me the favor of reviewing? Thanks guys, like I always say, you're the best! **

**Disclaimer: Because I can really write one of the greatest series of books ever…Not.**

I loved sleepovers at Freddie's house. Especially when Aunt Rachael wasn't home and it was just me, Freddie, and Uncle George. Those were probably the best memories of my childhood, no lie.

"Albus, Ginny! Come on in!" Uncle George greeted us as Mum and I walked in the front door.

"Okay, George, I'm laying down some guidelines even though I do this every time and you NEVER follow them," Mum immediately started talking as we walked into the kitchen. "Try to get them into bed at a reasonable hour." Uncle George rolled his eyes as they sat at the table. "Don't give him tons of sugar at midnight. And you certainly can't give them ideas for how to get in trouble once they get back to school."

Freddie ran down the stairs and joined us in the kitchen. "Oh, that never, ever happens, Aunt Ginny!"

"Yeah, Aunt Hermione was the one who taught you how to break into Filch's desk in his office," Mum replied while rolling her eyes. "Don't think I bought that story for a second, Frederick Weasley."

"It's the truth, Aunt Ginny!" Freddie exclaimed. "You just don't know how much of a troublemaker Aunt Hermione really is…She's got a wild side that you she only shows me." Freddie and I sat down at the kitchen table with them. "And Dad is always on his best behavior when Al is over. Trust me, Aunt Ginny, you should see him when it's just us two."

"You know what? I don't even want to have an inkling of what that's like."

Uncle George laughed. "I'm a great father if you must know, Ginerva." Aunt Ginny glared at him. "I am your big brother and I will call you Ginerva if I wish."

"When you call me Ginerva, you know I'm not responsible for my actions, right?" Uncle George smirked for knowing he got under her skin, even if it was just a little. "And I never denied you were a good father, I just worry about my son's behavior once he comes home. I don't want him telling me his goal in life is to work at the shop with Freddie."

"And that would be so horrible?" Uncle George questioned with an indignant tone in his voice.

"That's a great summer job, but I just do not think we need another prankster in the family. You, James, and Freddie are more than enough."

"Let's take your stuff upstairs," Freddie suggested. I nodded my head and we headed up the stairs.

There were three bedrooms in the house and even though there was a spare room I could sleep in, I always slept on the floor in Freddie's room. He naturally joined me there and we stayed up talking all night.

We dropped my bag of clothes and sleeping bag on the floor then headed downstairs again.

"Remember when we were little and you put a spell on Ron's teddy bear and turned it into a spider?" Uncle George laughed loudly at the memory. "That's the kind of trauma I am afraid of! I don't want you permanently scarring my son. It's bad enough you convinced the other one that his goal in life should be to get as many detentions as possible."

Uncle George sighed. "Okay, the only time I ever came close to traumatizing any of the kids was when I put a spell on Rose's owl, Zita, to tell her that she was going to fail all her tests. That's it though! I swear. And you have to admit that that was hilarious."

Freddie busted out laughing. "That was funny, Aunt Ginny."

Mum stared down both of them. "You are a cruel man, George. Rose was in hysterics after that owl started talking to her. She totally went over the deep end. Poor girl, I worry about her."

"She got over it!" Uncle George barked.

"After crying to Ron! Then of course Ron figured out that you were over the house earlier that day and led the trail back to you. What is with you torturing Ron AND his children? I'm surprised you have not attacked poor Hugo yet." Mum put her hand over her mouth, realizing she just gave Uncle George a bad idea. "Forget I just said that. Please, just forget that. I don't think he could handle one of your pranks."

"Oh, no, you have a point, Ginerva. I'll remember that."

Freddie impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. "Are you going to leave anytime soon, Aunt Ginny? We kind of have big plans."

"…That just makes me never want to leave."

I shook my head. "Oh, Mum, don't worry about us! Go home and spend time with Lily and Dad! You're just wasting precious bonding time with them to bother us."

My mum bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "I guess I should be going." She got up from her chair and started walking towards the door with us following her. She turned around and looked at us with an intimidating stare. "Nothing too crazy, all right?" We all nodded our heads and she laughed. "You're lying to me and I know it. Well have fun." She kissed me on the cheek. "Bye, Albie." With that she apparated home.

"I thought she'd never leave," Uncle George said as he closed the front door. "Freddie, go get the cake in the pantry. Albus, sit down in the living room, it's story time!" Freddie grabbed the cake and we all met in the living room.

Uncle George lived in a town next to Diagon Alley. He liked where he lived because he could just walk to work and Freddie could visit him anytime he wanted to.

"So, Albus, this year is your fifteenth birthday. I know last year for James' birthday, he got the Invisibility Cloak. You, I am sure, get the Marauder's Map," Uncle George stated, sounding happy at the news.

Freddie nodded his head enthusiastically. "James told me the Invisibility Cloak has helped him loads with pranking!" He turned to his father. "Which do you think is better to have: the Marauder's Map or the Invisibility Cloak?"

Uncle George sat back in his chair, contemplating the question deeply. It was a really hard choice. Both were very useful items to own.

"The Invisibility Cloak would help you get useful things done. but the Marauder's Map would be better for pranking. You'll always know where Filch is, Al…" Uncle George had a lazy smile on his face. "Good times."

"That'll be brilliant!" Freddie exclaimed after swallowing the ice cream that was in his mouth. "We'll know where everyone is, all the time. You'll let me borrow by myself every once in a while, won't you, Al?"

I nodded my head. Of course I would. Freddie was not only family, he was one of the closest friends I had.

I reminded him of that fact and then added, "Your dad was the one who got it from Filch's office in the first place! The map is as much yours as it is mine."

Uncle George looked at me with appreciation in his eyes. I guess he was glad that I had given him credit for getting the map and that I would let Freddie use it anytime he wanted to.

"Freddie, with the map you might destroy my record of pranking at Hogwarts," Uncle George stated. "Already you've dyed Filch's cat's tail pink, got that teacher Davidsen to drink from the Nose-Biting Teacup, tricked Professor Indus into admitting her true feelings for Neville, and so much more. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Freddie replied with sentiment in his voice. It was an emotional moment for them.

Uncle George smiled at him in return then changed the subject. "Any girls in your lives boys? How's Baina doing, Al?"

I shrugged. Baina and I hadn't really talked all summer. The thought that she might break up with me had crossed my mind many times. I really had to write her a letter seeing if we could meet up…

"Al and Baina aren't talking as much and well…a ton of girls fancy me and I don't know why," Freddie replied with a shrug. "I think it's just because I'm funny. It's weird because girls like me more than Sam and Sam's a whole lot better-looking than I am. And girls are just getting sick of Ray's attitude. All of us are sick or Ray's attitude."

"Girls don't fancy boys just for their looks. Charm and wit have a lot to do with it. Trust me, that's the only reason that Fred or I got any dates during our Hogwarts years," Uncle George informed us.

For the rest of the evening we talked about everything. From girls, to school, to friends, to new inventions Uncle George was making for the shop. We stayed up talking until eight o'clock in the morning. That was bedtime at Freddie's house when his mum just happened to be visiting her own mother.

&

Finally, I got in touch with Baina and she came over my house to hang out. Mum and Lily absolutely loved her. They thought she was the most charming girl in the world. Dad never got the chance to meet her though, he was at work. He and a few other Aurors were working on a new case about the group of terrorists.

We sat outside under a tree in the shade. There was a little bit of sunlight that was bouncing off her dark hair and she looked beautiful. I didn't want to break up with her and hoped she was thinking the same about me. She was definitely thinking about something as she picked grass out of the ground. Baina couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Remember Ray's ex-girlfriend, Kainda?" She was trying to make small talk, to avoid what was really on her mind. "I saw her at Diagon Alley the other day. She was all over this really ugly guy." Baina looked up at me and laughed. "Guess she finally got over Ray, huh?"

I laughed and smiled back. We knew that Kainda used to be OBSESSED with Ray. I was glad she was moving on.

"Really, that's interesting," I replied. Wow, that sounded even lamer out loud than it did in my head.

I wanted Baina to just say what was on her mind. She was leaving in an hour and once she left I was going over Aldus' house for a Legilimency lesson. She needed to speed up the process of telling me what was wrong. Aldus was always pissed if I was a little late for a lesson. He would complain that I didn't deserve to learn such a great art.

"Baina…" My voice trailed off. "What's going on with us? Did I do something wrong?"

My girlfriend shook her head furiously. "Of course you didn't, Albus! Did I do something wrong? We keep getting more and more distant, but I don't want that. I thought you did… I thought you wanted to break up with me, to be honest."

So both of us were ignoring each other basically because we were afraid the other was going to break up with us. How stupid.

"Really, I thought you wanted to break up with me!" I exclaimed. She shook her head again.

Our eyes locked together and I kissed her. This quickly turned into a passionate snogging session. She fell back on the ground and I was on top of her. Merlin, it always felt so good to be kissing her. My hands ran up and down her arm. Finally we broke away for much needed air.

"Maybe we should ignore each other more often," I teased. "I enjoy our making up snogs a lot."

"Well, I don't enjoy the ignoring part, so how about we just snog more?" Baina suggested while raising her eyebrow suggestively. I always liked the way she thought. Before we started snogging again, Lily interrupted us by running outside frantically. Leave it to your little sister to destroy a romantic moment with your girlfriend…

"Albus! Baina!" She ran up to us, breathing heavily. "Since you're leaving soon," she looked at Baina, "do you two want to play Exploding Snap with me?"

"Not now, Lily," I growled. "Can you leave us alone, please?"

She pouted her lip. "Fine." Then she ran back to the house. Baina looked at me, anger flashing in her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

Baina frowned. "Did you have to be so mean about it? I mean, maybe I did want to play a game of Exploding Snap with her!"

"Would you have seriously wanted to play with her or would you have done it just to be nice?"

She sighed. "More to be nice but still! You should be nice to your little sister." I looked her in the eyes then suddenly I kissed her. She pushed me off. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep us from having another fight," I answered then tried kissing her again. She denied me.

"We can't just kiss away our problems. We actually have to talk about them. And I think the way you just treated your sister is a problem. Are you mean to people like that while I'm not around? I need to know stuff like this, Al."

"Of course I'm not!" I protested. She glared at me. "Baina, that's my sister. I have every right to be rude to her. That's how siblings are. You're an only child, so you don't understand. If I gave Lily all the attention she wanted, I would have absolutely no life! I have to put my foot down sometimes."

Eventually we stopped fighting, Baina went home, and I went to my Legilimency lesson with Aldus. During the summer I went over Aldus' house every single day and by the end of the summer, I could officially read minds. Not very well, mind you, but I could still do it.


	57. James 57

**Once again, another update for you, my faithful readers. Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Albus and I were hanging out in his room. It was the last week of summer and we were trying to enjoy every blessed minute of it. Of course we loved Hogwarts but summer was always so nice. That summer was drama filled for me though. Elden, Sam, and I tended to ignore Ray and that just sucked. I missed my best friend but there was nothing I could do to get him back.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bugger off," Al snapped. "You know I'm not neat at all. And it's not like Rose doesn't remind of this fact all the time…I can't help that I suck at organizing!" He really did. Clothes were scattered around the floor, there were even disgusting old banana peels. You know how in movies when they want to show a really dirty room there are usually have banana peels? Albus' room fit that requirement…

"So you said you wanted to talk to me about something important?"

"Well to cut a long story short, Aldus down the street has been teaching me Legilimency." My eyes widened in surprise. "Only a few people know, not even Mum and Dad. What I wanted to know is…can I practice on you?"

I nodded my head dumbly. "This is really awesome Al."

"Try to block me out if you can," he told me. Then he entered my mind full force. He saw memories of me snogging Iria in the Hufflepuff common room, himself and I fighting as kids, one of my Transfiguration classes from the previous year, and one of my late night conversations with Elden. I put all my energy into blocking him out.

"Stop it Al! You're seeing too much!" I yelled. "Stop! Stop!" He got out of my head. I put my head in my hands and sighed. He could see things, very private things.

"James, maybe you can teach yourself Occulmency," Al suggested. "Want to try again?"

Quickly I shook my head. "No, that was messed up. How'd you do that?" I sighed. "How'd you bloody do that? It's insane. Fantastic, but insane. No wonder the Ministry would rather people didn't learn Legilimency."

"Think about it though, I'm not even good at it and I'm affecting you so much! Imagine what one of the terrorists could do to you James," Albus told me passionately. "They won't take pity on you like I will. They'll take any information they can get. Any private information that they find useful. And the sick ones will find a person they know you love and kill them."

He was right. Could I handle a terrorist entering my mind like that? As Al pointed out, they would use all my knowledge against me. _Maybe Al's right and I should learn now_ I thought.

"Fine, go again," I told him. He looked at me carefully then entered my mind once again.

Grandmum was punishing a four year old Freddie for pulling Rose's pants down on a late summer's afternoon. Ray, Sam, and I were fighting at two in the morning. I hated where I stood with my best friend and those feelings were intensified. I was ten and stealing cookies from the pantry. Then I was thirteen and snogging Saba. Al left my mind after that memory.

"Sorry 'bout that."

I shrugged. "It's okay, just keep going." Once more he invaded my thoughts. My fifteenth birthday, Dad gave me the invisibility cloak. I was fourteen and studying for a Charms exam. At nine I was singing songs with Lily late at night and Mum was yelling at us to get to bed. I was ten and dancing around in my room. I fought Al, trying to get him out and eventually he did get out.

"You sort of did it," Al informed me happily. "It was starting to hurt so I left. You fought me back on your third try!"

"Serious?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm just glad you didn't find out my dirty thoughts about a certain Hufflepuff chaser."

Al laughed. "Elaine Yaxley?"

I nodded then motioned for him to try again. He entered my thoughts and saw us when we were little, playing quidditch in the back yard. It was Christmas Eve and Uncle Ron was eating the muggle candy Smarties. I mean, he was chomping down and it made me actually laugh. Another memory of Al and me watching a muggle movie with Dad. Elden and I playing rock, paper, scissors, shoot. Then I slowly shut him out completely.

"You did it again! Slowly, but you did it!" Al was getting excited. "You're a natural at this. We should have mind battles more often. I'm okay at Occulmency; it's much easier than Legilimency but I'm still better at the latter." I laughed and nodded my head happily.

"How about we do this one more time?" Al nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me." I took a deep breathe and prepared for the occupation Al would have over my mind. It was the oddest feeling, having someone else experience all your thoughts and memories with you.

Caught off guard, his presence filled my mind once more. It was earlier in the year when I had my confrontation with Randa. I felt my defenses weakening. I was eight and crying on Sam's shoulder. Next we were seeing after Aunt Fleur died and I was yelling at Al on the quidditch pitch. Suddenly I was at the funeral holding Mum's hand. Elden was teaching me how to play lacrosse at his house and the ball hit me in the head and I almost cried in the memory and in real life. That ball had hurt. I was staring at Randa in the Great Hall, admiring her astonishing blonde hair. We stayed in this memory longer and I relived my old thoughts about Randa's rebellious and ritzy personality.

"What happened James?" Al asked. "You didn't fight me at all. You just shut down. I've never seen that much of a memory before. That time you were really vulnerable."

Without my notice, Al entered my thoughts again. Sam and I were hugging after Aunt Fleur died. It was in our dormitory and Elden and Ray were sitting on Ray's bed, looking upset about something. Iria and I were holding hands while walking down the hall. Iria was breaking up with me and I felt hurt and upset. _Why doesn't she like me anymore? Who's the other guy?_ Reliving my thoughts was pure hell. I was telling Sam about Iria and he patted me on the back, comforting me. Ray was giving Iria a hug another time while we were still going out and jealous filled me. Why wasn't Albus leaving yet? The next memory was a month ago when I was over Sam's, just hanging out in his basement.

"What the hell Al!" I exclaimed, trying to get him out but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

Finally he did get out and I was super pissed at him for seeing me at my weakest state. I was breathing heavily and glaring at him. He was my brother, and I know that I wouldn't make him relive hurtful memories so vividly! That prat, why did he want to put me through that angst?

"Your mind is just so…interesting," he started to explain his actions. Then he shrugged. "It's like I learned more about you in a few minutes than I have with being your brother for almost fifteen years."

Mum decided to walk in at that moment. "Why in the world are you two yelling?" she demanded. She looked at Albus, who looked very innocent, then at me who looked very pissed off. "James, you look like you're going to kill your brother. What the hell happened?" Neither of us spoke. "Fine, you don't want to tell me then I'll leave." She was about to close the door but then she told me, "Don't kill your brother Jam. I actually like him." Of course she'd take Al's side. He was her favorite child after all. Then Mum shut the door.

"Yeah, please don't kill me," Al added in. "It's just…you never let me see that side of you. Ever. It was too tempting to get out."

"What does that have to do with anything Al? I don't want my little brother seeing me in such a defenseless state. Is that such a crime?" I sat down on his bed and closed my eyes. "I had to relive all those painful moments."

"I know and I'm sorry about that." Al sat down next to me. "Maybe you should relive them more though. Not so graphic, but you can't just bottle up your feelings all the time James. It's not good for you. And it wouldn't kill you to let me in once in a while. I'm your brother, I care about you and your state of mind." I looked at him carefully.

"But the thing is, I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to be strong enough for the both of us. Al, you can't see this side of me. I'm the oldest and I have to be the role model and just deal with all my feelings on my own. You come to me for comfort, not the other way around. Do you understand?" He gave me a look that I couldn't decipher. Al just didn't get it.

"We're siblings, it does not matter who's the older one, we're still supposed to look out for each other."

"True but I'm supposed to look out for you more than you look out for me, much more. And I'd prefer that you would never have to look out for me."

Al stood up from the bed, I could tell he was starting to get mad at me. "James, I've been waiting years to see the human side of you! It's not all about jokes and fun to feel alive, you have to feel the hurt and pain too."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes. "Everyone says that. You have to live all your emotions and embrace them. That's just stupid! It doesn't hurt to be numb Al. Why is it so wrong to be numb if it doesn't hurt? People don't cry when they do not feel any emotional at all. Isn't it better when people don't cry?" Questions came pouring out of me before I could stop them.

My brother kept completely still. After a long pause he said, "I don't know what to say to that James."

I laughed bitterly. "You're not supposed to which proves my point exactly. It doesn't make sense to let yourself feel anguish. It's better if we just ignore it and go on with our lives as if it wasn't there at all."

Then he sat down next to me again. Confusion was spread over his face. "That's not right. I don't know how to explain that you're wrong, but you definitely are. It's just not good for you to disregard your true feelings…"

"Why not?" I quipped. "Because everyone tells you not to. Don't listen to them Al. Do what you want."

We sat on his bed for a silent twenty minutes straight. We just didn't have anything else to say to each other. But we couldn't leave because there was an unresolved tension in the air. Thoughts about what Albus had said filled me. He just wasn't getting my point of view. I had to be the strong one! He couldn't see me vulnerable, he just couldn't. It would disrupt the system.

Suddenly Al started chuckling lightly. I gave him a curious look. He looked at me and grinned. "We just had our first real brother moment. You know, a moment where we admit to each other our deepest feelings and have a heart to heart." His stupid grin kept up. "I'm not going to lie, I really enjoyed it. We should have more moments like it."

He had some real Gryffindor guts to say that to me. I was on the verge of punching him for making it seem like what had just happened was so…gay. Oh he definitely crossed a line with that comment the bloody prat.

"Do you want me to beat you up? Because I will," I threatened.

"What, I was just being honest!" Al stopped smiling. "Are you just upset because I saw the sensitive side of you?"

That was it. It was on.

I shoved Al on the bed and punched him in the stomach. Not hard, just enough to get my lesson in his head. You don't make James Potter feel like a pansy, you just don't. He shoved me off him and started laughing. Was he seriously mocking me? Roughly I tackled him to the ground and we were full out wrestling. The struggle for power was on until Mum interrupted us.

She pulled us off of each other. "Okay, you can verbally fight but not violence in my house!"

Mum had each other of us by the shirt with her hands. We were facing each other and panting heavily. I wasn't mad at him anymore though. I guess the fight had just gotten rid of all the tension that was between us from the "heart to heart" we had, to quote Al. I felt more manly thus feeling better over all.

"Sorry Mum," I mumbled.

Al nodded his head. "It won't ever happen again," he said calmly. Mum let go of our shirts slowly and stared at us, dumbfounded.

"…That was too easy…"

A fake expression of shock was on my face. "Are you surprised that we listened to you? Mum, it hurts to know that you think so poorly of us."

"Don't I have the right to? I raised you both from birth! Usually when you fight neither of you will talk to the other for a week and I have to force you to be on good terms again. You just apologizing and promising to be good before I have even really yelled at you happening? That's just too hard to believe. What's really going on boys?" She looked at us for an answer.

Albus shrugged. "I guess the fight just resolved our issues." Mum raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, it helped loads actually."

"So fighting helped you patch up a problem." We both looked at each other and nodded our heads. "That defies all logic. Usually violence isn't the answer…" She contemplated this information then exclaimed, "That just makes no sense! Okay, you're telling me after you two fought, you had absolutely no hard feelings for the other?"

"Basically," I told her. Mum threw up her hands in defeat and fled from the room.

"Everything okay?" Al stuck out his hand for me to shake, a peace offering. Happily I shook his hand back. "Good. Can you believe we just confused Mum to the point where she had to leave the room?"

I laughed and nodded my head with excitement. "It was brilliant! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I plan to enjoy every moment of it."


	58. Scorpius 58

**Hey guys! I had some extra time today so I thought it would be fun to update. I love writing this story. It's so much fun for me to get to tell a very long story from different points of view. I would get bored out of my mind if it was all just Albus telling the story. This chapter is for the person who wanted a Scorpius chapter, here you go! You will definitely enjoy this one. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The first few days back from summer were always hard. Getting up early was just impossible so I had to sleep through the first week of school basically.

I walked to Care of Magical Creatures with Eavan Nass. He was the only friend I had in the class. See, last year I used to hang out with Albus and Freddie in Care of Magical Creatures. We always had a good time. But now that I was going out with Iria things were very different. Freddie would ignore my presence and Al would send me dirty looks. It sucked.

"All righ' class!" Hagrid called us to attention. "Our firs' lesson for the year is learnin' 'bout kneazles! Who knows anythin' 'bout kneazles?" Everyone stayed silent. I felt bad for Hagrid because no one ever wanted to participate in his class, no matter how much he wanted us to. Trying to help him out, I raised to my hand to give him an answer.

"Yes Scorpius?" he called on me with a proud smile on his face.

"Well I know they're cat-like creatures," I replied. "They are very suspicious of people and don't react well if they don't like you. If they do, they could be good pets I guess. And…they have big ears." Hagrid nodded his head, hoping I'd go on. "Yeah, that's all I know." He grinned again stood beside me and clapped me on the back lovingly.

"Good boy Scorpius!" he bellowed. "Though they're no' suspicious of people, they can find suspicious people. Everyone look in tha' cage over there." We looked at the cage he was pointing at. "There are some kneazles in there. I'll take them out an' yeh can 'ave a look!" Carefully he took the kneazles out of the cages and I noticed that he had three.

"Yeh can try playin' with them if yeh want!" he told us.

Eavan whispered to me, "This is very…weird." I shrugged. That was Hagrid for you. Not saying anything against him, just saying he was a bit on the odd side. He was actually a great guy in my opinion.

A kneazle was by my leg. I knelt down and started petting it. It wasn't that bad once you got used to it. It was just like a really ugly cat.

Freddie knelt down by me and started petting the kneazle. Both of us stayed silent, not wanting to say the first word. I hated that I couldn't talk to Freddie because I was dating his cousin's ex girlfriend. It just wasn't fair!

Quietly I heard Freddie say, "Why'd you have to date her Scorpius? I hate having to ignore you."

"I really like her," I mumbled, hoping nobody would notice we were talking. If Albus saw us he would get pissed at Freddie. "She's worth all you guys hating me, she is just amazing. You don't even know."

"She's worth a whole house hating you? Because that's what it comes down to. You betrayed a Gryffindor who is loved by the whole bloody house. We've actually forgiven Iria because she was friends with James' and them before they ever dated. But you…you were always on thin ice because you're in Slytherin. It sucks but that's just the way it is."

"It's funny that we're talking about this now because I am pretty sure Iria broke up with James during Care of Magical Creatures. Don't quote me on it, but I'm pretty sure," I muttered.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "This sucks." With that, he got up and walked over to where Albus was talking to Hagrid.

I kept petting the kneazle. Actually I grew quite fond of it. It didn't hate me because my girlfriend at the time happened to have a boyfriend the first time she ever kissed me then break up with said boyfriend for me. No, the kneazle just knew I was a pretty trustworthy guy and liked me for that and that alone. I wished people were more like that.

"Can you believe it's still nice outside for us to have a picnic?" Iria asked softly in my ear.

It was still early September and we were having our first date of the school year. It was a Sunday afternoon and we were on a blanket eating a lunch we had packed up for ourselves. We had grabbed the food from the Great Hall before we had gone outside. Iria was sitting in between my legs and we were just talking. It was just pure bliss.

"The weather is on our side," I said in her ear. I wanted to add 'unlike everyone else' but decided against it.

She turned her face and kissed me on the cheek. "It's also lucky that no one happens to be around." We were by the lake and since it was lunch time, no one was near us.

"It really is." I kissed her on the lips. The kiss didn't get very far before a girl's voice interrupted us.

"Scorpius!" Selena yelled as she ran towards us. I rolled my eyes. Okay maybe everything wasn't going for me that day. "Scorpius!" She reached us and stopped abruptly. "I finally broke up with Wade!"

"Really? That was only delayed for like four months…"

Selena shrugged. "At least I did it!" She sat down on the blanket with us and smiled. "He was driving me crazy. Way too clingy for my taste. Not only was he clingy but he was such a flirt with other girls. It's about damn time I broke up with him. He didn't even really try to hang out with me over the summer. He just wrote me letters constantly. How stupid is that?"

"Very stupid," I agreed. I made eye contact with Selena then nudged my head towards Iria, hoping she'd catch the hint that I wanted to be alone. She didn't because she continued to sit there. "Maybe you should go tell Sabina about it."

"I already did, she just rolled her eyes. She's convinced I will never have a real relationship."

Okay I was going to have to be blunter with the girl. "Iria and I are on a date…" She raised an eyebrow, not getting what I meant. "Our first date of the year and it would be really nice if you-"

"Joined you!" she exclaimed. "That's a brilliant idea considering you guys have so much food and I don't want to hear all of the gossip that's going on in the Great Hall about me." She grabbed a piece of cheese we had and ate it. "This cheese is amazing. And grape juice? Aw that's so cute. Sitting around eating cheese and the closest thing to wine you can get. So romantic."

"Yeah," Iria responded with a little attitude in her voice. "It WAS romantic."

"Jeez Scorpius, why'd you pack so much food? You hardly eat anything. Sometimes I worry that you're anorexic or something," Selena nagged. "You're all skin and bones!"

"Maybe today was the day I planned to become a big fat pig," I said with a shrug. "You never know."

"You becoming a fat pig? That's the day Eavan Nass becomes the most outgoing boy at Hogwarts and Rose Weasley starts failing all her classes."

"Please don't bring up Rose," Iria spat out. "She is not my most favorite person in the world at the moment I used to like her but not anymore."

Selena stopped eating our food. "What's so wrong with Rose?" She clapped her hands together, trying to get the crumbs off. "I know she's the biggest overachiever alive but other than that she's a pretty nice girl. Even though Scorpius apparently hates her." She made eye contact with me and when Iria wasn't looking, she winked. What the hell did the wink mean?

"She likes Scorpius, it's so obvious!" Iria exclaimed. My jaw dropped. Even my girlfriend thought she fancied me? What was going on in the world? ROSE DIDN'T LIKE ME AND I DIDN'T LIKE HER BACK!

Deciding it would be best, I voiced that opinion to Iria. "Don't be stupid Iria, Rose doesn't like me and I definitely don't like her back." Selena and Iria stared at me. Iria looked mad and Selena looked amused. What was so wrong with what I said?

"…No one said anything about you liking Rose…" Selena said slowly and smiled slightly.

"I know but when people mention Rose liking me, they usually mention me liking her back. I mean, you do it all the time Selena!" Smoke was coming out of Iria's ears. Oh shit, she didn't get what I was saying. At the time I thought it would be best to try and explain myself some more. "Yeah Iria, everyone thinks we have this sexual tension that we get rid of by fighting." Iria's eyes turned red. "Isn't that funny?"

Selena put her head in her hands. "You didn't seriously just say that," she muttered under her breath.

Iria wasn't in between my legs anymore but was facing me. She stuck her jaw and bottom lip out. "So you're saying that you have sexual tension with Rose."

"No! I'm not saying that at all! I'm saying people think we do which is ridiculous because I hate her and she hates me too," I answered frantically. "I would never have sex with Rose, she'd probably boss me around the whole time anyway!"

"Now you're saying you've thought about having sex with Rose?" Her voice raised in volume.

"Not at all! It's not that she's ugly or anything, she's just a total bitch," I replied with assurance in my voice. "Trust me on this, I don't fancy Rose."

"Wait, you said that she's not ugly?" Jealousy and more anger filled her voice.

"What does her being ugly have anything to do with this? Who cares if I don't think she's ugly? I still wouldn't have sex with her if she was the hottest girl in Hogwarts! Her personality is too wretched."

"The point is that I didn't even bring up her looks!" Iria finally snapped and started yelling. "You just brought it up like how you brought up the idea people have of you liking her! Obviously it means something to you if you decided to bring it up." She gave a hard laugh. "I knew she fancied you but I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to fancy her back!"

"I'm not stooping so low!" I tried defending myself. "I don't like her! Not in any sense of the word."

My girlfriend was starting to calm down. "You're not just lying to me? You really don't like that ugly bookworm? And yes, she is ugly Scorpius."

"Solemnly I swear that I do not fancy Rose Weasley," I promised her. Finally learning from my lesson, I kept my mouth shut the rest of the picnic. Selena would occasionally giggle but that was the most disturbance we had for a good while on our lovely date. After a half hour people started coming outside. The bad part about that was Rose happened to be going on a walk with Mackenzie.

Immediately Iria glared at Rose as they walked towards us. Rose kept a serious face while Mackenzie smiled at us. "Sorry to disrupt your picnic but Selena we have to go talk to Professor Kim about making a potion for extra credit," Mackenzie said. Selena nodded her head and got up from her spot. "We'll see you guys later," Mackenzie told us then the two girls walked away. It definitely got awkward at that moment.

"Well I should go," Rose commented. "We didn't plan on spotting Selena so I have no one to walk with anymore."

Iria rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered. Rose gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong with you Iria?" she asked. She wasn't asking in a rude or demanding way, she was just asking because she didn't understand why Iria was giving her attitude. Rose didn't seem to know that Iria hated her at that moment.

"It's just pathetic that you have to interrupt our date so you can spend more time with Scorpius, that's all," Iria told her.

Rose laughed. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to spend more time with Scorpius?" Iria said nothing, just kept glaring at her. "Merlin, you think I fancy him too! This is just getting ridiculous." As different as Rose and I were, sometimes we would think so much alike. "Iria, you have nothing to worry about, I don't fancy Scorpius and he doesn't fancy me. Nothing at all to worry about," she ranted.

"See!" I proclaimed when she finished. "Thinking we like each other is just stupid."

"Exactly!" Rose exclaimed. "Wow, it's sad that this is the only thing we can agree on." She smiled at me. She never smiled at me. It gave me a tingling feeling inside. Probably because I wasn't expecting it. I smiled back. I don't think I ever smiled at her either.

"Are you seriously flirting right in front of me?" Iria looked at both of us with a look of disbelief on her face. "Unbelievable." She stood up and started walking away. Where was she going? I stood up too, very confused at what was going on.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

She turned around and snarled at me, "We're over. I always figured there was something going on between you two so I won't get in your way!" Iria looked more at me. "I thought it would end once we started dating but obviously it didn't. So now you two can be happy together!" Iria turned around and stormed off. I fell down on the blanket.

"I'm sorry," Rose said as she sat down next to me. "I could tell you really liked her too." She sighed.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault she's paranoid." I rolled my eyes. "She ruined a perfectly good relationship because she's jealous about a relationship between us that does not even exist."

"Oh we have a relationship," she said with a laugh. "Not a romantic one at all, but we definitely have a relationship." She looked at me and smiled. She was actually being nice to me and I was being nice back.

"The only way we could bond was by being tormented for years about false feelings we have," I declared.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Her smile made me smile. I couldn't help but notice she had perfect teeth. She just had a perfect smile. I heard her mention to others a few times that her muggle grandparents were dentists which probably explains the straight teeth. But the smile…that was all her. "I hope you know we have to hate each other again, once we get off this blanket."

"I guess this is our blanket then," I replied with a shrug. "We never tell anyone about this?"

She nodded her head. "Of course not. It'd give them another reason to say we fancy each other. People are just stupid." Rose pulled her untamed red hair behind her ears. I had to disagree with Iria on one matter: Rose Weasley may be a bookworm, but she certainly wasn't ugly. Not even a little, not even at all.

"You know what really sucks though," I stated. Rose shrugged. "Selena started dating Wade about the same day I started dating Iria. Both of those couples just broke up today. Go figure."


	59. Gia 59

**I was planning on updating last night, but I just didn't have the energy. I figured everyone wouldn't mind if I did a Sunday morning update instead. I'm rushing to write this chapter so I warn you: it may not be a fantastic chapter. Trust me, once next week rolls around I'll get back into the groove of updating at least once a week. Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

"What are you doing?" I asked Lily.

She was sitting on her bed, folding up pieces of paper into different shapes. At that moment, she was working on a lion. "It's origami. I've been into it since I was ten. Isn't it so cool?" I was fixing my hair, looking into the mirror by my bed. I turned around and shrugged.

"It's okay." I was really focusing on looking cute. According to many rumors, Neo Ingolfsson was going to ask me out that day.

"Stop obsessing over yourself!" Lily exclaimed. "You always look beautiful, so don't worry about it." She finished her lion and placed it on her bed gently. It actually looked like a lion. It was pretty cool, though I'd never admit that to her. "Who cares if your hair isn't perfect today? You'll be fine. Stop fretting."

"But he's so cute! What if he looks at me today and realizes he doesn't want to go out with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He'll ask you out, you know he will. He adores you." I looked at her carefully and smiled. "Plus, if he doesn't ask you out because he thinks you hair is crap, he's not even worth going out with. Don't date any shallow prats, please."

"I hope you're right. Though he's only a first year, he's so adorable."

Okay, I liked a first year. But he was probably the most beloved first year ever which counts for something. He was a god in the house of Slytherin because his father was a very powerful man in the Ministry. Slytherins respect powerful people. Since Neo's father was powerful, Neo was powerful. And he was friends with Niles Nott, the most popular third year at the time.

"Let's go down to the Great Hall for dinner so he can finally ask me out!" Lily got up from her bed and I dragged her out of the Hufflepuff common room to the Great Hall.

We took our regular seats at the Hufflepuff table, meaning I was in Neo's sight. Briefly we made eye contact. My heart raced a little. I couldn't have been more ecstatic about him asking me out.

"My first boyfriend," I whispered to Lily next to me, "this is so exciting!" She nodded her head and smiled. Lily wasn't too happy that I was going to date a Slytherin. Considering most of her family was in Gryffindor, she had a little prejudice against Slytherins. Lily thought Neo might have had ulterior motives to asking me out but I knew she was wrong.

Neo got up from his seat and started walking towards me. This is it, the big moment. My heart started beating even faster than before. After a thousand years he reached me at my table.

"Hey Gia, can I talk to you in private real quick?" I nodded my head and we left the table. At least he wasn't naïve enough to ask me out in front of everyone and be nervous about it. He had enough sense to ask me in private, in a romantic fashion. Maybe it wouldn't be so odd dating a first year if he was this smart about our relationship before it even began. Or maybe he didn't get romantic things and his friend Nisha gave him advice on what to do…. Oh well! At least I was benefiting from it.

We walked out of the Great Hall so we could be alone. "So, as you probably know, I fancy you," he said to me with a sly grin. "And I'm sure you know what I plan to do." I smiled back at him. "Gia, will you be my girlfriend?" A sigh escaped me. This wasn't as big as I thought it would be.

"Sure," I answered. "That sounds fantastic." He smiled then kissed me on the cheek. He was forward but I liked it. And his lips on my cheek felt really good so that had to be a sign this was right.

"Let's get back, I'm starving." We walked back into the Great Hall and I started walking towards my table but Neo grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned around and faced him with hesitation.

I made eye contact with him. He came forward and kissed me on the lips. It was brief and rushed, but it still felt amazing. It was my first kiss ever and I enjoyed it a lot. I wondered if that was his first kiss too. What if he had a lot more experience than I did and thought I sucked? But he was only a first year, how much experience could he have?

"Bye," he whispered into my ear then walked to his table. I practically skipped over to mine and was greeted by a shocked Lily. Seriously, you could have stepped on her jaw, it was that bloody low.

"HE KISSED YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Lily basically shouted. Celestina Radford, who was sitting next to her, looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. Lily was pretty good friends with her. They had started talking earlier this year when Celestina realized Lily liked origami like herself and they just formed a bond. But that's beside the point.

"He kissed you?" Celestina questioned with a smile. "That's scandalous! But amazing too if you liked it." I sat down and smiled back. My very first kiss! I had just gotten my first kiss! Of course I expected it to be more romantic, with a boy giving me flowers and then afterwards we'd kiss for hours but the one I got was good and it didn't even need all those fancy circumstances.

"But did he have to do it in front of everyone?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Now everyone knows you're dating, or at least involved, with a Slytherin. People could get the wrong idea. What if they think you're easy? I don't want anyone thinking you are easy Gia." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Lily, don't ruin this! People won't get the wrong idea, you are just paranoid," I insisted.

"How can you be so sure? It's not very often that a Slytherin someone outside of their own house. Maybe someone will think that he's only dating you because you provide him with…favors."

"I can not even believe we are having this ridiculous conversation," I said as I put food on my plate.

"But we are! Gia, all I ask is that you are careful about him, okay? There was a reason he was put in Slytherin. They're known for being deceitful and only caring about themselves. Of course there are exceptions but I'm not too sure that Neo is one of them." I took a bite of my chicken and glared at her. "Just be careful, please."

"Fine, though I won't need to be. I can tell he cares a lot about me from the kiss we just shared," I stated in a firm voice. "And when we were outside of the Great Hall, he kissed me lovingly on the cheek. Lovingly! That means something, doesn't it?" Celestina nodded her head and Lily shrugged.

"How was it?" Celestina asked with a grin on her face. "The kiss on the lips, I mean, how was it?"

A huge smile spread across my face. "It was amazing. It wasn't what I imagined my first kiss being, but it was still great."

Celestina smiled even bigger. "That's amazing. My first kiss was with Chase Finnigan. It was horrible. At first he totally missed my lips and kissed my nose. Then he kissed me on the lips and it kind of…hurt." I raised an eyebrow. How did a kiss hurt? "Well he just put too much pressure on my lips, if that's possible."

"Aw, that sucks," I answered with sympathy in my voice.

She nodded her head. "I wish it had gone better but it is funny now that I think about it. He was so nervous! So was I but not as much as he was."

"I didn't know you two dated," Lily replied.

The Hufflepuff who was older than us shook her head. "We never dated but last year we both fancied each other. One day after Herbology he grabbed me by the hand and tried to kiss me but missed. Then he actually did kiss me. It was romantic now that I think about it."

"Spontaneity is always romantic," I agreed.

"I don't think I will ever want a boyfriend," Lily told us. "For one thing, James might kill him. And for another, I'll always be worried that he would not like me as much as I'd like him. That would be horrible. Why would you want a boyfriend who didn't care for you as much as you cared for him?" She shook her head sadly. "And that does happen to some people."

"Lily, any guy would be lucky to have you. Why would you worry about him not really liking you?" Celestina questioned. "You're a wonderful girl. He'd probably fancy you more than you fancy him."

"Sometimes I think you guys forget that my father is Harry Potter," Lily snapped. She sighed. "It's a known fact that people will try to use me because my dad is famous. I guess I could handle that if it was a casual friend using me, but a boyfriend?" A sad look appeared on her face. She looked hurt by her thoughts. "I couldn't handle that at all."

"I'm sorry, Lily," I responded. "We're sorry. We should be more sensitive about that topic."

By that topic, I meant her father being famous. Of course, Lily loved her father very much but sometimes he made life difficult for her. People treated her differently just because of her dad and Lily never cared for that. She wanted people to like or dislike her because of what she did, not what he father did.

"It's okay. It just gets me so upset sometimes!" Her face was getting as red as her hair.

Then I put my arm around her. "I know, Lil." Even though Lily and I disagreed on a lot, she was still my best friend and I cared for her a lot. I was always there for her when she needed me and she was there for me when I needed her.

A few tears escaped her eyes. She rubbed them away furiously. "I've cried too much over how people treat me because of him."

I nodded my head and held her tighter. "Just know that I liked you even before I knew he was your dad, and that's what really counts, Lily. Everyone else can screw themselves, all that matters is our friendship," I said softly in her ear so Celestina couldn't hear me. I liked Celestina but she wasn't as good of a friend to Lily as I was.

"Thank you," she replied back.

Slowly, I let go of her. Her eyes were a little red from her tears but other than that she looked beautiful. Lily was always much more beautiful than I was. Not so much because of how she looked but because of how she acted. She was a beautiful person on the inside. Lily cared so much about other people and that's why everyone loved her.

"Plenty of people like you for you," Celestina finally spoke up. "You're a great person."

Lily smiled at her. "Thanks, Celestina." She started eating her dinner and kept silent the rest of the night. Sometimes Lily needed space to think.

Later that night we were in our dormitory and Lily was lying with me on my bed.

"Gia, I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you." We were side by side and she looked at me with adoration in her eyes.

"Probably crying hysterically all the time because you realized you didn't have an amazing best friend. An amazing, totally hot, totally awesome best friend," I joked. She punched my arm gently, telling me with her actions that she was being serious. "I don't know, you would be fine without me. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"No, I'm really not," she protested. "Everything makes me cry, it's horrible. Only weak people cry."

"Who in bloody hell told you that?" I snapped at her. "Weak people don't cry. Strong people know and accept their feelings like you do. And when you do that sad things make you cry, it's only natural."

"Why don't you cry as much as I do then?" We were both staring at the ceiling and I kept silent for a bit before giving my answer. It wasn't that I was at a loss for words, it was because it was a hard fact for me to accept. Then I took a deep breath and said:

"It's because you're better than me."

She looked at me. "What do you mean by that?" She was going to make me explain? Okay, that was cruel.

"Lily, you're a much stronger person than I am. You're just overall a better person than me. You're not shallow, conceited, gossipy, and you know how to show your feelings. You are an amazing person, a hell of a lot better than I am. How do you not see that? It's so bloody obvious." She sat up from her laying position.

"I'm not better than you," she proclaimed.

"And you're not? Who is the one that is boy crazy because she doesn't have anything better in her life to obsess over? Who is the one that cares more about how she looks than how she treats people?"

"That doesn't make you a worse person than me. You're the one that can make me feel a million times better just by simply talking to me," Lily admitted. "I happen to think you're a great person and if anyone tells you differently, I will punch them in the face."

"See! I don't know if I would punch someone in the face for you. I hate losing my cool like that."

"Trust me Gia, you would if you had to. Love, even between friends, makes you do crazy stuff that you thought you would and could never do." And to add to Lily's awesomeness, she was wise beyond her years. I was glad that I was her best friend, she definitely made me a better person just by being in her presence.


	60. Sabina 60

**Update, yay! Who's as excited as me? Anyway, this story will be getting posted again regularly. Review please! I haven't gotten any opinions lately and I miss them. Just critique the living hell out of me, if you can excuse my language. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.**

"Quidditch results are up!" Scorpius exclaimed as we watched Professor McGonagall post a piece of paper on a wall in the Great Hall. "I wonder if you made it, Sabina!"

I shrugged, really doubting whether I did. I tried out for Beater, but I wasn't that good. Plus, Slytherins usually didn't let girls on the team.

"Let's go check," Selena suggested. Together we got up from our table. Thank Merlin it was still early or everyone would have tried to kill us to see the results. We reached the list and carefully examined it. Under Slytherin it said:

_Slytherin Quidditch Team_

_Captain: Lewis Nott_

_Keeper: Ives Adamsen_

_Seeker: Scorpius Malfoy_

_Chasers: Adina Sawbridge, Aaron Eszes, Oakley Goldstein_

_Beaters: Lewis Nott, Sabina Nott_

"How did I make the team?" Sabina exclaimed.

Scorpius smiled. "Lewis is the captain, of course. Even though you two have family tension, you're still family. He has two girls on the team this year! And most of the players aren't that old. He's the oldest and he is only a sixth year. He must be going by talent." He hugged me tightly then picked me up. "YOU MADE THE TEAM!"

I ignored him and looked at the other teams' lists.

_Hufflepuff Quidditch Team_

_Captain: Hilary Argyris_

_Keeper: Nella Fawcett_

_Seeker: Otis Webb_

_Chasers: Elaine Yaxley, Hilary Argyris, Elton Thomas_

_Beaters: Candy Elphick, Baina Uran_

_Ravenclaw Quidditch Team_

_Captain: Norma Nixon_

_Keeper: Randa Urquhart_

_Seeker: Erin Corin_

_Chasers: Norma Nixon, Gabe Ott, Randall Elke_

_Beaters: Abe Dagworth, Terrell Sanders_

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Captain: Vata Abasolo_

_Keeper: Freddie Weasley_

_Seeker: Albus Potter_

_Chasers: Pablo Abel, Raymond Yates, Vata Abasolo_

_Beaters: Mackenzie Thomas, Greta Ivanova _

"Mackenzie is a Beater too," Scorpius mentioned as he scanned the list too. "I'm so glad the Gryffindors like me again this year. It sucked when they hated me. What sucked even more was that they hated you guys too, just by association. That's not right, but I probably would have done the same thing to them."

Scorpius didn't even seem that upset that Iria broke up with him. He was just happy to have his friends back. I always wondered what had made him not so sad. He seemed crazy about her while they were dating. It took me years to realize that it was a certain redhead that started having that effect on him…..

Rose and Mackenzie approached us from behind. Scorpius glanced at them, but his gaze held a second longer over Rose's. Both were concentrating on the list and Rose yelped, "You made it, Mackenzie!"

"My brother did too! Oh, this is so exciting. And Sabina, you made it, too!" Mackenzie stated.

I smiled at her. Mackenzie really was a nice girl. Even when she "hated" Scorpius, she was still nice to him. She just couldn't stop being nice. It was imprinted in her. Mean was not a quality she possessed.

"Now you all can throw a bunch of balls in the air, smack them around, and just have a jolly good time!" Selena exclaimed sarcastically.

Rose laughed, relating to the fact that she didn't play Quidditch either. But Rose was a pretty good fan. She just didn't have the ability to play, that's all. Neither did her brother Hugo, which disappointed their father immensely.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later," Rose said as she walked away from us. We all watched her walk over to the Ravenclaw table and then she took a seat next to Wade Ellerby.

"What is she doing with that git?" Scorpius spat out.

"Git? I thought you said that Wade was a decent guy," I interjected.

He glared at me then let a puff of air out. "I said that? I don't recall."

Selena smirked. "You're jealous, aren't you! You want to be the guy that Rose flocks to, not Wade, am I right?"

Scorpius laughed crudely. "Of course not!"

With a slow smile forming on my lips, I laughed too. "Yes you are! You finally realize that you fancy her!"

"Like I said, I don't like her."

Mackenzie moved closer to him and patted him on the back gently. "It's okay if you fancy her, Scorpius. Nobody said you couldn't." They locked eyes and Scorpius looked like he was going to tell us the truth, but then he shook his head. Scorpius was never the type of guy to wear his emotions on his sleeve.

"You guys are insane. I'm going to go eat my breakfast."

"Wade's in my Divination class," Mackenzie proclaimed as Scorpius walked away. "He's very cute, but he just isn't right for Rose. Do you know what I mean?" Selena and I nodded our heads. Rose and Scorpius were perfect for each other, it was a shame neither of them could realize it. "I get why Rose fancies Wade, I really, really do."

Sensing that Rose and Wade upset Mackenzie, I decided to leave the conversation. "I think I might go join Scorpius." With that, I left Selena and Mackenzie by the list to talk.

Furiously, Scorpius was buttering a piece of toast.

"….What did that piece of toast ever do to you?" I asked with hesitation as I sat across from him. He looked up to glare at me.

Scorpius put down the piece of toast and shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just really hungry."

With mock laughter, I nodded my head. "Oh, yeah, that's it. You're hungry. Come on, Scorpius. You can come up with better lies than that. You're never hungry."

"Well, I guess it's about time I am."

The opportunity was too good to pass up. I had to tease Scorpius about Rose and Wade. "Do you think Rose and Wade are going to date?" He shrugged, trying to show apathy. "I think they'd be a really cute couple. Both of them are just so smart. I really don't think Rose could find a smarter, more perfect guy than Wade."

"That git? Even a horrible wretch like Rose deserves better than Wade Ellerby. The prat's pretty ugly, too," Scorpius said coldly.

"Really? I think he's quite gorgeous. Most girls do. Have you ever looked into his beautiful eyes?"

"No, and I am not planning on it anytime soon," Scorpius replied. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and rolled his eyes. "Wade Ellerby isn't the smartest guy in the school. In fact, I think I might be smarter than him. And probably better looking." I laughed loudly. Scorpius glared daggers at my head, trying to cut it open with his mind.

"You might be smarter than Wade, but you definitely aren't better-looking." And that was the cold, honest truth. Wade was a great-looking guy, every girl had to admit it while Scorpius was just average. Nothing was wrong with average, but average didn't beat great.

"What? Are you saying I'm ugly or something? Because I am far from ugly, Sabina Nott."

"I'm not saying you are ugly. You're just…you're just not Wade, that's all," I explained. "There are a few select boys in this school that are considered gorgeous and you just don't make the cut, Scorpius."

Scorpius sighed. "Thanks for easing that blow at my self esteem, Sabina."

"Okay, I'm an ugly girl! At least you're decent-looking. I'm a walking tragedy."

I was average height, with horrible brown hair. I mean the brown hair was okay but I had orange streaks in them. Why I got orange streaks? Because my sister told me they would look horrible and I wanted to prove to her that they would look good. They really didn't. My old brown hair was good, but the new….it was bad.

"If you're talking about your hair, that doesn't make everything about you ugly," Scorpius said.

"Try being a girl with horrible hair. I get to look at all these girls with beautiful, natural hair, and then there's mine." I held it up for him to see. "ORANGE STREAKS! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?"

There were more people in the Great Hall at that time and they all stared at me after my little freak out.

Selena sat down next to me. "Stop complaining about your hair. It's over and done with."

"I just did it before school started, the memory is still fresh in my mind sadly," I defended my actions. "Again, what was I thinking?"

"You let your temper get the best of you and it resulted in," Selena stared at my hair, "that atrocity."

"Wouldn't it be nice if I did not let my temper control all my actions," I pondered out loud. "Too bad that will never happen."

"Hopefully it will," Selena responded with optimism in her voice. "Maybe when you stop seeing your father for twenty years at a time." She rubbed my back. "Anyway, what I wanted to come tell you is juicy. You know how Rose fancies Wade?" I nodded my head and Scorpius sat there idly. "I think Mackenzie fancies him too."

"No!" I exclaimed.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "I know, isn't that scandalous? Do you think they would ever fight over him?"

"I think Rose would fight for him. She seems like the type of girl to fight for what she wants," I replied.

"You shouldn't worry about who Mackenzie and Rose fancy," Scorpius stepped in.

"Why not? It's so interesting. Mackenzie wouldn't want to fight for him too. I can't see her fighting anyone for any reason," Selena declared.

"But you can see Rose fighting for Wade?"

My head nodded towards him. "Oh, yeah. When Rose wants something, she gets it. I just think she needs motivation for fighting though. To get good marks, she has to beat you, which is her motivation. For boys, I think she actually would need to fight with another girl to get a guy."

Surprisingly enough, I knew Rose Weasley and all of her friends pretty well. They weren't hard to read at all.

"Rose is a funny girl," Selena proclaimed. "I like her though."

"You don't care that she fancies your ex boyfriend?" Scorpius questioned, just realizing that Selena recently broke up with Wade.

"Not at all. I'm totally over him. I don't even think I really fancied him to begin with. Of course I fancied him, but not a lot. And I broke up with him, Scorpius, why would I care who he dates?" Selena shrugged. "Rose has fancied him for forever too, she deserves him by now. She deserves any boyfriend. I think the closest thing she's had to a boyfriend was Ray Yates."

Scorpius' face paled. "What happened with Ray Yates?"

"Didn't you hear? Back in second year she snogged him. That was when Wade started dating Gabby Ockley. It totally broke her heart and she snogged Ray in a vulnerable moment, I suppose."

I glanced over at her. "How do you know all of this?"

Selena laughed. "I'm friends with Iria Ursula, the biggest gossip ever. She's good friends with Ray, he told her, and then she told me. This all happened before Ray became a total man whore, of course."

"So, she's snogged a boy before?" Scorpius had doubt written all over his face.

While nodding her head, Selena gave him a curious look. "What, did you think she would stay a good little girl forever and never think about or touch a boy?" Scorpius shrugged and took a bite of his toast. "I hate to break it to you, Scorpius, but boys are starting to notice Rose Weasley. I know Ray still fancies her and so do Eddie Parkin and Eavan Nass."

"The only thing that surprises me is the fact that they would fancy such a horrid girl. She's just unpleasant to be around." Scorpius tried to play off his concern and it might have worked if we hadn't have known him forever. We could see right through his façade. He was starting to realize that he fancied Rose Weasley and I loved it.


	61. Todd 61

**Update, yay! Sorry for the delay guys but I'll make it up to you by making a chapter in the point of view of Todd. Todd is just pure fun though he does have serious thoughts especially about his new girlfriend… Anyway, please review! Love you guys. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. **

_Dear Todd,_

_Victoire was visiting the other day. She's a blubbering mess to be perfectly honest with you, love. Pregnancy messes with women._

_Sorry, I had to tell someone, it was bugging the hell out of me. Anyway, your father has temporarily stopped working. It's just a short break, don't fret. A person in his office was hurt and we think it's for the best until the things calm down. _

_Times are getting worse, baby. I worry about you all the time. I worry about all my children. The truth is that you're safer at Hogwarts than you are at home. I just wish I could watch over you but that's not possible so I will have to have blind faith that you are okay. Be safe and remember that I love you always and forever._

_Mom_

I sat in my room and put the letter in a box under my bed. That's where I kept all of the letters my family members sent me.

"How's Samantha?" Elton asked with a teasing smile.

Samantha Thrussell was the beautiful girl he was talking about. Sam was my first wonderful girlfriend. She was intelligent, outgoing, and nice. Probably the greatest girl I knew at the time. I never understood what she saw in me. Even though she was in Slytherin, she still had a heart of gold.

"She's as great as ever," I replied, "even more beautiful than usual, which is hard to believe."

Samantha was beautiful. She radiated a glow of warmness and light. It was hard to believe someone so loving could be in a hateful house. She was an astonishing work of art. Her magnificent smile made my heart sing. Sam was the first real crush I ever had and being with her put a skip in my step. Sometimes I could have danced from giddiness.

Ian walked into the room rubbing his hair with a towel, trying to dry it. "Oh baby, you are my everything," Ian sang. "Cry on my shoulder if you need to, don't ever leave me alone." Ian smiled at us. "What a great song," he said.

"More like what a gay song," Elton joked. Ian threw his wet towel at Elton and Elton caught it with a laugh. "It's true! You can't deny that, Lamport."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ian muttered as he took his shirt off. "Are you girls going to sleep or are you staying up to chat the night away? Personally, I'm in a real gossiping mood but I could go for some sleep. Todd, your dear cousin Lily has made me laugh away all my energy."

"Gossiping mood of course!" I exclaimed in a girly voice. I patted my bed for them to sit on. They both jumped up excitedly. "Lily was hilarious today. When she had to sing in Davidsen's class today as punishment…it was priceless." We all laughed at the memory. "What's the news, gals?" Yeah…we liked to act like girls some times but that's okay.

"Well, I walked in on Gia and Neo snogging today in the library. It was quite disgusting actually…all that tongue." Ian shivered. "PDA makes me want to cry."

"Did she find out you saw them?" Elton asked. "Gia can be mean sometimes. She wouldn't like it if she knew you saw her in snogging mode."

"Actually, she didn't care. Well, she didn't see me. Madam Pince caught them and dragged them out of the library by their ears," Ian started laughing. "That was worth seeing them snog. Madam Pince was so PISSED! I'm telling you, you do not want to be caught snogging in that woman's library. She is very serious about her books and the PDA free space they deserve."

Suddenly, I remembered that I had a bag of chocolate hidden in the bathroom. I ran out of the room before I could explain to the others, got to the bathroom, grabbed the hidden bag from behind the toilet, and then ran back to my bed. The two boys stared at me in bewilderment, wondering what had caused me to leave so quickly.

I showed them my bag of goodies. "I remembered I had these behind the toilet in the loo."

Elton bit his lip. "I know I am going to regret this but…why were they behind the toilet in the loo, mate?" I went on to explain that sometimes I like to have alone time and the only place to get alone time is in the loo. No one likes to bother a person who they think is taking a dump. "Yeah, but why do you need chocolate?" Elton continued to ask.

"…I get hungry during alone time, don't judge me!" I exclaimed. "Now do you want the chocolate or not?" They both nodded their heads and grabbed a piece. "Ha ha, I just made you eat poo!"

Both of them spit the chocolate out. "Are you bloody serious?" Ian yelled.

I laughed hysterically. "No, that's disgusting. Do you really think poop tastes that good? Honestly boys, use your common sense." Then I took a piece of the chocolate and laughed again.

"Sometimes I hate you, Todd," Elton muttered and took another piece.

"It's a gift," I responded with a shrug. "Where is our other roomie?" I asked, looking around and noticing the other boy in our dormitory wasn't there.

"Rod's in the common room doing Merlin knows what," Elton answered. Rod Agentine was our other roommate and a pretty cool guy. The four of us were the only Hufflepuff boys in our year and it was a good thing we liked each other because we spent a great deal of time together. Ian and Elton were best friends while Rod and I were just good friends to them.

I didn't really have a best friend at Hogwarts yet. Of course I had friends but not really any particular tight group. Well, I sort of just hung out with everyone. Most people liked me despite the fact that I had the attention span of a toad. Do toads have short attention spans? I don't even know I just like to say that they do. That's pretty prejudice of me. For all I know, they could have great attention spans. I should really find an animal with a short attention span so my saying is more accurate.

Then Rod decided to grace us with his presence. "Hey guys, are we in gossip mode?" he asked.

"Yes, come join us!" I exclaimed. Rod hopped down on the edge of the bed. "Anything new going on that you know about, Roddie boy?" I thought it was cool that Rod and I had rhyming names………

"Lisa Waldgrave was hitting on Elden today. It made me laugh," Rod said. "See, I was outside hanging around with Nella and there by the lake was Elden sitting by himself. He was probably just catching up on his thoughts. Then Lisa comes storming over and she was VERY flirty." Rod smiled. "It was just a good time."

"Speaking of Elden," I interjected. "Do you guys know what's going on between him and Ray?"

Elton nodded his head. "Ray is still acting like a total arse. He snogged Nisha Hajari not that long ago. It's weird for a fifth year to be snogging a second year."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would he snog Nisha? I am convinced that girl is the devil. Do you remember when she pushed Lily into the lake and then Lily ended up getting attacked?" That event made me really not like Nisha, and there are not many people I do not like. But you just can't mess with my family and not expect any consequences.

"Nisha isn't that bad looking," Ian put in.

"But she's a horrible, horrible person!" I exclaimed. "Have you actually talked to her? She's horrible! The girl is absolutely horrible!"

"He's not saying she is a good person," Elton defended Ian, "but she is hot."

"No amount of physical beauty can make up for that inner hag," I insisted. See, I was the type of guy that appreciated people for how they acted, not how they looked. I guess I was like that because I happened to be a chubby guy but that didn't make me a bad person. I hated when people judged me for how I looked, so I never judged people by how they looked. Nisha Hajari could be a supermodel and I would still think she was the ugliest person alive by the way she acted.

"Isn't Samantha friends with her?" Ian questioned.

"They're acquaintances. Samantha knows that Nisha is a pain in the arse and just likes to stay on her better side to avoid trouble. They're not really friends though," I responded. "Sam is too good to be Nisha's real friend. I mean…Samantha is just a total sweetheart." My friends exchanged a look. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Rod replied innocently.

"Just answer my question, what was that look about," I demanded. "What, you guys don't think Sam is nice?"

"It's not that we don't think she's nice…" Elton said.

"She's just not as nice as you think she is," Ian finished for him. I stared at him in disbelief. Where we talking about the same girl?

"Are you kidding me? Sam's fantastic!"

"Eh…she's no angel," Rod stated. "She's not a bad person but Nisha influences her more than you think."

"Not to be rude, but I think I know my girlfriend better than you guys do."

Elton raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure about that? I distinctly remember Sam being there when Nisha decided to rip apart Orabella Baruffio for her acne problems. You know what else I remember? Sam didn't try to stop Nisha."

"Well, at least she wasn't the one making fun of Orabella!"

Rod sighed. "It's a sin of omission. She didn't try to stop it so technically she's reasonable. Elton is innocent because he did tell Nisha to cut it out."

"That's…that's ridiculous!"

I was upset. How could they try to tell me my girlfriend wasn't perfect? She was! Whenever we spent time together she was a saint. Samantha made me feel special. Ian noticed the torn look on my face and gave me a sympathetic smile. When I first started liking her I had opened up to him and he knew how much I fancied her. Was she really not as great as I thought she was?

"Look, we're not trying to say she's a bad person. She's really not bad but just don't hold her in such high esteem," Ian reasoned. "She is pretty nice."

"Yeah, she is Todd. You could do a lot worse than her. She's just not THE best. We're just looking out for you man," Rod told me while taking a piece of chocolate from the bag. "Todd, this chocolate is delicious. Where'd you get it from?" Leave it to Rod to change the subject so that we didn't have to get too emotional and girly. Even though we liked acting like girls…but only sometimes….

"My mum bought it for me," I replied. And bringing up my mum reminded me of the letter she had sent me… Dad wasn't working for fear of getting killed. Dad was in danger of dying. My father.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, noticing the far off look on my face. I nodded and kept quiet.

"Anyway, I met Gia's brother, Antonio, today. He's in Mack's year," Elton declared. "He's sort of friends with Mackenzie, actually. That's not saying much considering Mackenzie is at least sort of friends with everyone. Yeah, I hung out with Gia most of the day and she decided to introduce me to him."

"I remember I met her brother Anthony last year. He graduated though," Ian responded.

"Did she introduce you to him?" Elton questioned. I raised an eyebrow. Did it really matter if Gia introduced Ian to her brother?

"Nah, I met him at the library once. All of his friends were having a first year initiation and they decided that I would be their first year. Mind you, this was in September when the older students scared the shit out of me. Well, I was in the library studying for Astronomy when this group of seventh year guys blind-fold me and drag me out of the library!"

Rod gasped. "I didn't know some first years got initiated! What happened next?"

Ian's eyes sparkled as he continued telling the story. Usually Ian didn't tell good stories so when he got the chance he always seized it. "By the time they took the blind-fold off I was outside the Slytherin dungeons…butt naked." The three of us laughed really hard. "Then the seventh years laughed at me and asked me what house I was in. I said Hufflepuff and they laughed and said they hoped I knew how to get to my common room from there."

"Wait, could you feel them taking off your clothes? As sick as that question sounds…" Elton asked.

"No, they used a spell to get them off. Then they casted Petrificus Totalus on me and I was stuck." We continued laughing and muttering about how it was almost impossible to believe that we had never heard the story before. "Anyway, a bunch of Slytherins passed by me laughing until finally Professor Kim heard what was going on and set me free."

"That is the greatest story…ever," I stated. "And Anthony was one of the seventh years?"

"Yeah," Ian answered, "he ended up being in Hufflepuff and came up to me in the common room, apologized, and gave me an acid pop…of course, I didn't know it was an acid pop at the time… It burnt a hole right through my tongue. Anyway, after he gave me the acid pop he said he would be my guardian seventh year. He was pretty cool after that."

"What I want to know is how come all of the Slytherins didn't make fun of you for getting caught butt naked?" Elton questioned.

"Professor Kim erased their memories from the vulgar image," Ian laughed. "That's a direct quote too."


	62. Rose 62

**Another update! Two consecutively, don't I love you? Someone requested a chapter in Rose's point of view, so here it is. This is what you've all been waiting for…. Anyway, please review and thank you so much. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own this plot**

I was walking in the corridor towards my Ancient Runes class. That summer I had gotten some lessons and I decided to take the class for my fourth year. Over the summer I had taught myself so much that I caught up to the kids that were in my year. Anyway, on my way to Ancients Runes my brother, Hugo, tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He quickened up his pace to keep up with me. I walked at a pretty brisk pace. "I heard some Ravenclaw gossip about you and a certain somebody."

It was great having a brother two years younger than me and in a different house. I got to hear what was going on everywhere.

"And what did you hear?"

"That you and Wade Ellerby are going on a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

I smiled brightly. Wade wasn't my official boyfriend, but we were technically dating. In the back of my mind I hoped that he would ask me out at Hogsmeade, but it was okay if he didn't. We had fun together. He was a really smart and nice guy who I enjoyed talking to. It didn't sound like me at all. But I was just having fun for once and not planning out every single moment of my life. It was great.

"Yes, you heard right."

"Is tomorrow going to be…you know…" He hesitated to continue speaking. "Is tomorrow the big day for you two?" It was sad that my little brother knew so much about my personal life. It really was.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied with a shrug.

"Don't you want to be his girlfriend though?" he questioned. "You've fancied Wade for forever! Why don't you two just make it official and stop beating around the bush?" Hugo worried about me. I never understood why considering I was the older one and it should have been me worrying about him but whatever.

"I do want to be his girlfriend, but I don't want to pressure him. He doesn't like to rush into a relationship," I responded coolly.

Hugo looked skeptical. "I guess."

"Well, I have to get to class," I said as I saw I was approaching my destination. "Don't you have to get to class also?"

"Oh, man, Herbology is no where near here!"

With that said, he started sprinting down the corridor, trying to reach his class on time. Oh, how I loved Hugo and his strangeness.

I walked into my class and took a seat by Mackenzie towards the front. Zachariah Imago, our other friend, was sitting in the other seat next to her. He was taking a nap, I was pretty sure.

"How was Arithmancy?" she asked me.

Arithmancy was the class I had before Ancient Runes. I absolutely adored Arithmancy. All that math was just fascinating. And I'm not even being sarcastic…I loved Arithmancy. It was the best class at Hogwarts.

"Great!" I answered.

She looked at me with discomfort in her eyes. "I heard you were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Wade."

Rolling my eyes, I responded, "How does everyone know about that? It's ridiculous how news travels around here." She didn't say anything, she just looked down at her book pretending to be reading something. "Are you okay, Mack? You look upset."

Mackenzie looked up from her book and smiled at me. "I'm fine, you should not worry."

!!

It was a brisk day in late October. Wade and I walked around Hogsmeade holding hands. A smile graced my face. Could the day be anymore perfect? There I was with a great guy, holding hands, and walking around a beautiful, magical town. The day was perfect of course, until we ran into Scorpius Malfoy on our way to The Three Broomsticks.

"Hi, Scorpius," Wade greeted him with a warm smile. Wade and Scorpius were acquaintances and Wade occasionally said hello to him.

Scorpius was walking alone, which I found odd because he always had Selena and/or Sabina with him.

Then he looked me in the eyes and stopped walking. He looked down at our locked hands. I couldn't read his expression at all. What was he thinking? He seemed a bit fazed out by the sight of Wade and me. Why did he seem fazed out? That was what I couldn't stop thinking about.

"Wade," he said apathetically and nodded his head at my date. He didn't say anything to me. "Have you seen Sabina and Selena? Last time I checked they were at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, but now I can't find them."

"Sorry, we haven't seen them," Wade answered. "You didn't want to be bothered with following girls around all day?" Scorpius nodded his head and I noticed his gaze dart towards my hands again. "We're off to The Three Broomsticks, you can join us if you'd like and see if they are there."

Still saying nothing, Scorpius nodded his head and we all started walking towards the pub.

Scorpius was on the other side of me and I still had my hand attached to Wade's. It was very awkward.

Ever since Iria had broken up with Scorpius, we were sort of becoming…decent towards each other. We stopped fighting and we just acknowledged each other's existence peacefully. Occasionally we even exchanged pleasantries with each other. It was really odd and this was just making it even odder. I figured at the rate we were going we'd be friends by that time next year.

"Wade!" Otis Webb called to my date. Otis Webb was a Hufflepuff in the year below me. He was with his girlfriend, Bridget Bensen.

Wade waved to Otis and then whispered in my ear, "I have to go talk to him for a second, do you mind?" I shook my head and Wade grinned. "Brilliant, I'll be back in a jiffy." He kissed me on the cheek and ran over to his friend.

Scorpius had seen the kiss and cringed. Was it that strange for him to think of a boy kissing me on the cheek?

"What was that cringe for?" I decided to ask him. "Is it so hard to think of a boy fancying me enough to kiss me on the cheek." Red rushed to my face. He was starting to get me angry and he hadn't even said a word to me! That just takes pure skill. "Can't you let me enjoy the fact that I MIGHT get a boyfriend today?"

"You would be that buffoon's girlfriend?" Scorpius questioned in a stark tone. "I may be decent to him, but that doesn't mean I like him, Princess." Princess. He hadn't called me Princess in ages.

We were facing each other at that point. His hair was falling in his face, but he didn't touch it. He just let it hang there. It looked quite…nice, actually. Unlike me, he wasn't letting this little dispute get to him. My face was probably red as a beet at that moment, while he looked totally calm and undisturbed. How did he manage to do that so well?

"I would be that buffoon's girlfriend."

"Princess, you could do a lot better." Okay, I didn't see that comment coming. He thought I deserved better than Wade?

"Wait…you cringed because you think I deserve better than Wade?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Please tell me you don't snog him, Princess."

"Why would you care who I snog and who I don't snog?" He stayed silent. "I don't get you, Scorpius Malfoy! For how many bloody years have we hated each other? Now you suddenly care who I snog! You're skipping too many steps. We can't go from being worst enemies to best friends in a couple days. It just doesn't work that way."

"Whoa, I never said I wanted to be your best friend."

A piece of hair fell in my face and I pushed it away quickly. "Then why do you care about my life suddenly?"

"I just like to be informed of things," he replied.

"That is such a bullshit answer," I retorted. "And you know it. Why not try telling me the truth?" I took a step closer towards him.

Did I ever explain Scorpius' height compared to mine? We were both about average height for our age and gender. But to be more specific, when we stood close like that his lips were right above my nose. With one simple dip of his neck, our lips would have been connected. That's how close we were standing towards one each other.

"The truth, my dear, would scare you."

"Try me." My voice cracked when I said me.

I was so close to him. Why didn't I pull away? What possessed me not to run away? Maybe it was his eyes. His gray eyes looked so reassuring that I couldn't look away. Then I looked at his face in general. I never realized before that Scorpius was…cute. Very cute, actually.

His rough hand grabbed mine. Why did he grab my hand?

"Well…" He opened his mouth, trying to say what he wanted to say. He gave a little smile. He had outstanding teeth. Scorpius dropped my hand quickly. "Never mind. Just forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Without even thinking twice, I grabbed his hand. Fortunately for us, Wade was very caught up in his conversation with Otis that he didn't notice the interaction going on between us.

"What is it?"

"You have soft hands, you know that? Mine are really rough, but yours…yours are just nice and smooth," he rambled. He was trying to get my attention away from what he was going to say.

Scorpius' face was turned so that his breath was hitting my ear. He rubbed my hand with his thumb. I should have pulled away. If it was any other situation, I would have pulled away. I practically had a boyfriend! But I didn't. Something about Scorpius, his rough hands, his safe eyes, and the way his breath sent shivers down my spine…it was so hypnotizing.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

He stopped rubbing my hand with his thumb and shook his head. The world around us ceased to exist. All I could focus on was him and I couldn't hear or see anything going on around me. Maybe if I had noticed what was going on I would have realized Wade was done talking to Otis and was approaching Scorpius and me.

"Why don't you just say what you mean," I urged him on.

"I'm not too great at explaining things with words…" Slowly he started to meet his lips with mine when we heard-

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"


	63. Scorpius 63

**I LOVED the reviews. I wish I could have updated sooner, but I was out of town. I knew you guys would like that chapter. I was giving you a taste of one of your favorite "couples". Keep up the reviews and maybe I'll update Thursday. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a filthy rich woman? Then I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

Quickly, my head jerked up to see a furious boy storming towards me.

It was a mistake trying to tell Rose how I felt at that time. I mean…her almost boyfriend was RIGHT there. But I couldn't help myself. Finally I was open-minded to the idea of being with Rose Weasley and I got the vibe that was she open minded about it too. That was until I saw her reaction at the sight of Wade Ellerby.

"Wade!" She changed her posture completely and looked at him. "This isn't what it looks like."

My heart tore in two. It wasn't what it looked like? Was she deceiving him, me, or herself? Did she want to date both of us and not tell him about me? Was she just messing with me with that almost kiss? Or did she not even recognize her feelings for me but was just too caught up in the moment to stop me….

"What is it supposed to look like, Rose?" he demanded. "You two were ready to snog each other!"

Her leg started shaking, she was nervous. "It was just a stupid little game we were playing with each other." She completely ignored me. "I fancy you, not him. We were just seeing who would break the contact first and I was about to!" What a bloody liar, a bad one at that. But he seemed to believe her because he focused his anger off of her and onto me.

"Well, what kind of game are you playing at?" Disbelief was on my face. I WAS GETTING BLAMED!

"Hey, it takes two to tango! You should have stopped that sooner if you didn't want it, Rose. Not before he interrupted us." I made eye contact with her. Her brown eyes were lost and confused. What had just transpired between us? Apparently she fancied Wade and I guess I was just…an experiment? I didn't even know.

"Believe me, Wade, I fancy **you.** I've fancied you for forever! I'm not blowing this for him."

She walked towards him, she was pleading for him. I had never seen her look so dependent upon someone else. Rose never looked at me like that. Never did she need me. I was just the boy that she fought with. Maybe he was the right guy for her and I was just a little detour for her that lasted a brief moment.

"Rose, this is partially my fault," Wade said. "You aren't officially mine but how 'bout we make it that way? What do you say? No more just fooling around, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He smiled.

Before answering she looked down at the ground. Her mind contemplated the question carefully.

"Of course," she answered. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Wade." Then he kissed her on the lips. I couldn't just stand there and watch them snog so I walked away. I couldn't believe I had just gotten rejected for _that_ tool. Then I thought about how she was a tease for making me think that I had permission to kiss.

Then I thought about how maybe I was the reason that she looked at the ground and paused.

!!

It was a Wednesday night in early November. I looked around at the people in the library. At one table was Ingrid Avery and Sam Weasley. She had been a total outcast until the year before, but then she started dating Sam and she got pretty popular. They weren't in love, but they certainly had someone there for them.

I saw Albus and his long term girlfriend Baina. They were actually studying, but you could tell that they had strong feelings for each other.

Selena was flirting with Yale Landon. Nothing serious was going on between them yet, but you could tell that with time there would be. He was trying to help her find a book. But that was just an excuse to talk to her. There was mad flirting going on. Did I have anyone to flirt with like Selena? No, I was alone in the library looking like a creep as I watched people around me with a significant other.

At least Rose wasn't there with Wade. That would have been the twist of the knife in my heart.

Aaron Eszes, a Slytherin in my year, sat down at the table with me. Aaron and I were never friends, but we were decent to each other.

"You okay, Malfoy? You look spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just studying." I held up the book in my hands. "What brings you to the library? I thought you haven't studied since first year. If that." Aaron wasn't into school. Usually he would just bully other people into doing his homework which is why I liked to avoid him. I wasn't a fan of bullies.

"I just got done convincing Greta Ivanova to do my Astronomy essay. All I had to do was give her a good snog." He shuddered. "Let me remind you, she is not an attractive girl."

Lightly, I laughed. Maybe it was the fact that I felt so lonely, but I was enjoying Aaron's presence.

"Is she at least a good kisser?" I asked. He shrugged, showing apathy towards the subject. He was a business man. He didn't even bother to notice if it was good, I figured. Just needed to get the essay done.

"Next time I need an assignment done though, I think I'll just threaten a nerdy Ravenclaw. It's not worth the snogging. Who do you suggest?" That was the nice thing about Aaron. He respected his own house at least, so all of us were basically safe from harm. Aaron was pretty decent to us, though I did feel bad for some kids whom he tortured.

"How about Wade Ellerby? He's a real prat," I suggested.

"The only problem with him is that he isn't easily intimidated. He's really smart though, I will think about it." He laughed. "Did you hear he has a thing going on with that Weasley girl? That is nerd love."

My heart wanted to defend Rose but my mouth didn't. "Rose Weasley is a loser and annoying beyond belief. She is perfect for Wade who might even be worse than her." Aaron started cracking up.

"I never knew you were so mean Malfoy! I like this side of you. I mean, everyone knows you and Rose don't exactly get along but I have never heard you rip her apart." He laughed again. "I like it. Though I gotta admit, as much of a prat as Wade is ,he is a total player in this place. Not as bad as Ray Yates, but he can still get any girl."

"You know, I think he's kind of feminine. Maybe he's really gay," I replied starkly.

Aaron barked, "Maybe! That's why he's always surrounding himself with girls. Doesn't enjoy being around guys, even if he has to snog those girls."

Slightly I cringed at the thought of Rose and Wade snogging. Fortunately for me, Aaron didn't notice.

!!

In the common room two weeks later, I was talking to Adina Sawbridge. She was a year younger than me and absolutely infatuated with the thought of dating me. Hell, she had even admitted to fancying me. I told her I wasn't ready for a girlfriend, but who knows what would happen with time? Maybe I would fancy her sooner or later.

"Are you doing anything special for the holidays?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet. We still have like a month until we leave Hogwarts. I can't wait. This place is getting to me."

"It's not that bad," I responded. "Some people I can't wait to not see again, but I'll miss others."

She didn't know that I was talking about Rose and Wade by some people. She didn't ask either. Adina just nodded her head and pretended to know what I was talking about when she really had absolutely no clue. It just made me wish I was talking to Rose who would question and debate me. Then I realized that I hated her at that moment and tried to erase her from my mind.

"No more Sullivan will be a joy."

Adina was nice, but she wasn't that interesting. Maybe she was to other guys. But not really to me. She agreed with everything I said and that was boring.

"Yeah, Sullivan's crazy."

Thank Merlin Selena walked into the common room at that moment and sat down with us. Honestly, I had no idea what we would have talked about if she hadn't have joined us. Selena was a professional moment killer. Sometimes it was a bad thing, like when I was dating Iria. Other times it was very good like at that exact moment.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" She jumped in between us on the couch.

Adina looked buggered off that she had interrupted us. I pretended to look upset, but in my mind I was elated.

Even though Selena was my best friend, even she didn't know what happened between Rose and me. It was too embarrassing to tell someone. I just felt so ashamed that she picked HIM over me. I mean, Wade Ellerby of all people. Sure I used to think he was okay, but…what was so wrong with me? Why couldn't she fancy me?

"We were just talking," Adina told Selena with a little venom in her voice. "Alone."

Selena didn't pick up the hint that Adina wanted to be alone with me though. She just smiled and nodded her head. Sometimes Selena's ignorance was one of the most hilarious experiences to witness. She had the potential to piss off so many people.

"That's cute."

"How's lover boy doing?" I teased her.

Selena smiled coyly. Yale Landon kissed her on the cheek the day before and Selena was ecstatic about it. She kept going on to me about the progress she was making with him. I was happy for her.

"Lover boy is doing quite fantastic," she replied. Her face lit up.

"Who is lover boy?" Adina questioned. "You're making love to someone, Selena?" Selena and I looked at each other and burst out laughing at the literal interpretation that Adina had made. Adina was too funny.

"Lover boy is Yale Landon. He has potential to be a boyfriend. Isn't that so exciting?"

Adina nodded her head dully. She didn't really care that Selena was going to date Yale. All she cared about was trying to date me. I didn't even know why I continued hanging out with her, but I did. I guess she just kept me company.

"Yale is cute," Adina declared.

Selena scowled. She hated when girls told her that the boy she fancied or dating was cute. She was sort of possessive.

"But I'm much cuter, right?" I nudged Selena to try and get her not to bit Adina's naïve head off.

Adina bit her lip then smiled. "Of course you are! I'm just complimenting Selena's taste. Though I am surprised she never tried to sweep you off your feet, Scorpius." Selena looked ready to puke. I couldn't say I blamed her. Adina just didn't understand my relationship with Selena. Just because she was pretty didn't make it less of an incest situation. Being with Selena would be like being with my sister.

"That's so gross," Selena finally managed to choke out. "You don't even know, honey." Selena liked to call people honey when she was being condescending towards them. It was an insult when Selena called you honey.

I explained Selena's reaction to Adina. "We've known each other since birth. Our dads are good friends. We were raised as siblings. I can't lie. Our parents would love it if we happened to get married." Selena got up and started running up the stairs to her dormitory. "Where are you going?" I called after my friend.

"TO GO THROW UP!" Selena wailed from the top of the stairs.

Adina rolled her eyes. "Dramatic, much? It would not be that bad marrying you." She quickly realized how her comment sounded. "It's not like I want to marry you, I am just saying that you're not as gross as she's making you out to be."

I shrugged and we continued having a boring and pointless conversation. I wondered what Rose talked to Wade about.


	64. Lily 64

**Yes, I am updating again. Is anyone as excited as I am? I love writing this story, it's so much fun. Especially since I have so many characters to work with and I have so many thoughts to get out from all of them. It gives me little restrictions. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot and some of the characters.**

"Lily?" Odetta LaFolle approached me in the common room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Odetta was a first year in my house. We weren't friends, but I figured she was nice enough so I decided to talk to her. She motioned me to follow her and she brought me up to the first year girls' dormitory to talk.

"I'll just be honest," she started saying as both of us sat down on her unmade bed. "I'm friends with Ray Yates." I gave her an eyebrow raise. "No, not that type of friends! He would never snog me, trust me, I'm too young for him. Plus, I am sort of…never mind. Anyway, he wants to be friends with your brother and cousin again and he thinks you can crack them to give him a second chance."

"Can I ask how you met Ray? Sorry, it's weird for a fifth year Gryffindor to be friends with a first year Hufflepuff. That's all," I stated bluntly.

"Well, I am actually really close to your cousin, Arthur."

"Close?"

She nodded and smiled. Ah, they were dating, whatever that meant for kids my age. I think it's stupid to date before fourth year. Seriously, what can you do together that's so great and mature?

"Yes," she blushed. "Anyway, Raymond found out that I was in your house from Arthur and wanted me to talk to you. He says he is sorry for being such a dumb bloke and swears he is a changed man." The young girl pulled her dark hair behind her ears. She was nervous about talking to me, I could tell from her fidgeting.

"Why doesn't Ray talk to Elden? That's the person he really hurt."

"That's the thing. He's hurt Elden too much. Elden needs to warm up to him and who better to warm him up than you?" She paused. "That's a direct quote from Ray himself."

The girl really was trying to convince me. Though she was only a year younger than me she seemed so small and frigid. Damn Ray and his strategy. He made me feel bad for the girl and himself. That made me want to listen to what she had to say for him. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing when he asked her to talk to me about him. He knows I have a soft spot for shy, timid people.

"Get him to be at the library tomorrow night at seven o'clock. I'll get Elden there, somehow."

"Thank you so much!" Odetta exclaimed. "You have no idea how much Ray appreciates this, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!"

I gave a meek smile. "No problem."

She bit her lip. "Hopefully I didn't bother you too much with my begging. It's quite pathetic of me, really."

"Don't worry about it." I looked at her and could tell she was desperate for my approval, so I gave it to her. "Friends?"

Odetta grinned widely. "Of course!"

It really was a great Hufflepuff bonding moment. A second year and a first year also became friends in the process. Yeah…that sounded totally cheesy, but it was true. Hey, sometimes cheesy is good! Well, at least I think it is. But that's just me. I should just stop blubbering about nothing…

&

The next day at dinner I sat down next to Elden at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting with Sam and Mackenzie.

"Elden, could you help me with a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow? I could really use the help. Meet me in the library at seven o'clock?"

He stared at me, dumbfounded. "Lily, in case you didn't notice this, I am not that smart. Why don't you ask Sam?"

"Is it a crime to ask for help? Sam can come too, two heads are better than one! I just really need some help and I figured a fifth year could help me."

Sam shrugged. "I'll come."

"Brilliant," I said with a smile. "You two, meet me in the library at seven, okay? Don't forget!" Trying not to seem too pushy I added, "I can't afford another bad mark in that class. Sullivan just might kill me. Do you want a little girl to be dead because you couldn't help her with a simple essay?" Both shook their heads. "I thought so."

I went back to my table, enjoyed my dinner, and soon enough it was nearing seven o'clock. "It's show time," I muttered to myself as I walked to the library.

For a few minutes I waited by myself and then Ray walked in the door. He seemed broken and lost.

"Ray!" I hissed, trying to get his attention. I was sitting towards the back of the library so it took a few calls to get his attention but I finally did. He caught my gaze and walked towards me. When he reached the table I gasped. Ray looked like crap. His hair was askew, it was obvious he hadn't shaved in ages, and he looked very sleep deprived.

"Could you make your shock less noticeable?" he asked sarcastically then laughed bitterly. "I feel as bad as I look. I'm such an arse."

I nodded my head. "Basically."

He sat down next to me. "Do you think they'll ever forgive me? I know I blew it, but…" He leaned his elbow on the table and placed his forehead in his palm.

"Maybe they will, you can always hope."

Then Sam and Elden walked into the library. They looked around, trying to find me. When they did, both of their jaws dropped to the floor.

Sam stormed towards us. "What are you doing talking to Lily? Trying to hit on her too?"

Ray picked his head up and just stared at Sam. "Do you seriously think that little of me?" Pain filled his voice. "You think I would try to pick up your little cousin?" Elden reached the table and looked at Ray with confusion in his eyes. "I know I've been a real jerk, but I would not do that to Lily. I just wouldn't." He glanced at me. "No offense or anything."

"None taken," I replied.

To be honest, I have always hated traitors. I really did. Ray was the definition of a traitor. He betrayed his friends trust, loyalty, and belief in him. Still, Ray used to be like a brother to me. I had known him for ages. Could I just ignore his pleas for forgiveness so easily? Didn't all of us HAVE to hear him out? We had too many good times with him to just give up.

"What do you want?" Elden questioned softly.

Ray stared at his best friend, hating how he had hurt him. "I'm not a perfect person. I fucked up, big time. I ditched you to be an arse and try to snog as many girls as possible. That was wrong."

"You're right, it was wrong," Sam snapped.

"I'm sorry if I put you through any pain," Ray said, looking at Elden. "You're still my best friend, even if I am not yours."

"Are you just playing with me or are you really sorry?" Elden whispered.

"I really am sorry. I've never been sorry of anything in my life. You're the best friend a bloke could ever ask for and I have been a royal pain in the arse to you for too long." He glanced at Sam. "Same goes to you. I want to go back to the good times, where all of us were friends. Including James, even though he's not here."

"Do you really think we can pretend that you weren't horrible to us and to all those girls?" Sam was being very harsh on Ray. I could tell Elden was more hurt by Ray's actions though. Those two loved each other. Not in a gay way. But they had such a strong platonic love, it was unbelievable. My opinion was that Sam was just making sure Ray wouldn't hurt Elden so much again.

"Never did I ask for you to forget what I did, I just want you to forgive me."

"Have you changed?" Elden asked. He sat down next to his best friend. "Have you really changed for the better?"

Raymond nodded his head. "I'll never snog another girl until the day I marry if it makes you happy, Elden." He gave a gentle smile. "I will never ditch you for girls again either."

Elden stood up, grabbed Ray to make him stand up too, then Elden hugged him tightly. For a while the two hugged in silence. Sam and I didn't say anything either. We just watched the reunion of the friends. It was a beautiful moment of forgiveness, love, and sorrow. Softly I heard Elden say, "I missed you. Don't be an arse ever again."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Sam and I looked at each other and nodded our heads, reading each other's minds. I got up from my seat then we joined Elden and Ray in their hug. Ray and Elden started laughing. Then all of us started laughing.

"This is such a gay moment," Sam muttered. "We never tell anyone about this? Except, of course, the people in the library watching us right now."

That's when I first took notice of the other people in the library. There weren't many, but they did see the interaction that happened between us. A few gave us looks like we were crazy. Others knew Ray was astray from his friends and looked happy that he was back to normal.

We were still hugging when Rose walked into the library with her boyfriend, Wade. "What is going on here?"

The four of us in the hug let go and Rose had her eyebrow raised. She looked very puzzled.

"Ray's our friend again!" Sam exclaimed. "Isn't it great?" Then he hugged Rose before she even knew what he was doing. "YAY, ROSE! I HAVE MY FRIEND BACK! AREN'T YOU SUPER EXCITED FOR ME?" Rose was trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably and started laughing hysterically. Sam let go of her and smiled. He was a silly boy.

"Well, I am very glad that you guys are friends again."

Rose walked up to Ray and gave him a short, but sweet, hug. Wade didn't seem happy, but I don't think Rose cared. "Welcome back," she said softly when she let go.

"Come on, Rose, we have to work on that Charms essay." Wade grabbed Rose's hand and started to drag her away, but Rose stopped him.

"Can't I have a second to talk to my friends and family?"

"But Rose, we'll get behind in our study schedule!"

Rose stared at him in disbelief. As important as her studies were, friends and family were always number one as far as her priorities went. And you know what else I think really pissed off Rose? The fact that Wade was trying to tell her what to do. You **never** tell Rose Weasley what to do.

"Excuse me, do you want to trying being a bit more polite?" she demanded. "Sometimes you are-"

"Are what, Rose? I think I'm a pretty good boyfriend considering I have never tried to snog another person. That's more than I can say for you."

I gasped. I couldn't help it. Rose had tried to snog someone?

"Who'd you try to snog, Rose?" Ray asked frankly. "Wait, what the hell have I been missing?"

We all stared at Rose, but she kept her eyes on one person-Wade. He looked a bit scared for his safety and I couldn't say that I blamed him. She looked ready to pounce and kill. Wade had just embarrassed her. You don't embarrass Rose, not like that anyway. The boy didn't know anything about her which made me wonder if they were right for each other.

"Do you know how much I want to hit you right now?" she stated calmly. A little bit too calmly. It was like a crazy, psychotic killer who talked very rationally right before he murdered someone. "But I am refraining myself because I am a much better person than you and I don't need to give any low-blows to make myself feel better."

"I hate to break it to you, Rose, but that comment right there was a low-blow," Elden said innocently.

Wade stared at Rose and she stared right back. "Are we still dating?" he asked. "I want to, but I understand if you don't." Even though Wade wasn't right for Rose he was still a nice guy and I felt bad for him.

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay then." Both of them awkwardly left us and walked over to a bookshelf in silence. It was just so…strange. But there was one question that was on my mind and apparently Raymond's mind too.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, ROSE! WHO'D YOU TRY TO SNOG?" Ray called. That ends this little story, because of that outburst we got kicked out of the library. Don't worry, there are plenty more stories that will be told though.


	65. Freddie 65

**I give props to the reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Honestly, I thought Hagrid was trying to kill us today in Care of Magical Creatures," I muttered to Albus as we walked into our dormitory with Zachariah. "Working with imps. Good Merlin, Eavan Nass and I almost fell into the lake! Who knew they were such tricksters?"

Imps also eat small insects, for your information. Not like you will ever need to know that fact…

Al nodded his head in agreement. "I love Hagrid, but sometimes I wonder about him." We each sat down on our respective beds. "Zachariah, can I tell you something?" Al asked Zach randomly.

Zach nodded his head. Well…the question was random for Zachariah, but not really for me. Albus told me what he was going to do long ago. "Sure, Al, you can tell me anything," Zach replied.

This was the big moment. Al was going to admit that he knew Legilimency. We finally felt close enough to him to tell him. My cousin had been planning to tell him for sometime. He'd already told Mackenzie.

"I'll just come out and say it," Al said. "I know Legilimency." Zach's eyes widened. "Yeah…my neighbor taught me." Zach sat there, staring at Albus silently.

"You okay, man?" I asked.

Zach nodded his head. "Just a bit surprised, that's all." He sighed. Then he jumped off his bed. "Have you been reading my mind lately?" The guy sounded really worried. What was going on through his mind? What wasn't he telling Albus and me? "HAVE YOU?!" he shouted after Albus stared at him in silence for a few moments.

"No!" Albus protested. "I refuse to invade my friends' privacy. Occasionally I tap into random people's minds, but only briefly so they don't even notice what I am doing. By the way, I found out that you've been seeing Edita Ramsay. Thanks for telling us."

Zachariah shrugged. "It's nothing serious. So, you haven't been reading my mind at all?" Albus shook his head. "Good, very good." Zach sat down on his bed calmly. "I'm glad," he said with a smile.

A mischievous grin spread across my face. "What have you been thinking about that's so secretive?" Zach's face paled. "You might as well just admit it or Al will find out for himself, and then of course tell me." Silence filled the air. "Well?" I demanded.

"I fancy someone," Zach murmured. He bit his lip nervously, not wanting to admit to whom.

"No duh, you have a girlfriend," I replied. "That's not so secretive that you happen to have a crush on someone."

Edita was my friend and was pretty cute. I understood why Zach fancied her. She just needed more self-confidence, though. She would let EVERYONE walk all over her. Especially her best friend Noel Umfraville. And for a bit of fun news, I had found out recently that Noel had dated my cousin Remus briefly the year before, but no one had told me. Just thought you should know…

"I fancy a girl that's not Edita," he admitted. "And you both happen to know her very well, which is why I was, and still am, reluctant to tell you. If she knew how I feel…Well, that would be bad."

Someone we knew very well? The only girls I ever saw Zachariah talk to included our immediate circle of friends. Could it be-

"Rose! You fancy Rose!" I exclaimed.

"It's not Rose," Zach muttered. "Try again."

If it wasn't Rose that he fancied then that could only mean…Mackenzie. The bugger fancied my best friend! Ha, I figured out the secret! I never figure out secrets. It was really quite an accomplishment. And usually people didn't tell me secrets. Really, wasn't I a trustworthy guy? Why did people feel like they couldn't tell me stuff? Freddie Weasley is a very understanding guy.

"Yeah, I fancy Mackenzie," Zach confessed. "I fancy her a lot. I think about her almost all the time." He ran his hands through his hair. "It's kind of inconvenient. I mean, it's all the bloody time!"

I felt bad for the guy, I really did. That's exactly how I felt about Selena. At least Mackenzie was his friend, Selena still hated me.

"That's weird," Al stated. "No offense or anything, but it's just weird."

"Why's it weird?" Zach asked. "I can't help who I fancy. And I happen to really fancy Mackenzie! She's a really great girl. She's so sweet, even to her little brothers, Drake and Elton! How many people are always nice to their younger siblings?" He stood up and started pacing the room again. Why is with him and pacing? "Not many!"

As silently as I could, I grabbed my camera off the nightstand by my bed. Then I snapped a shot of Zachariah pacing. He stopped pacing to glare at me. "Sorry, it was a dramatic picture moment…"

Al sent me a weird look, and then he answered Zach's question. "I totally get why you fancy her. I think it would be weird if two of my friends ever dated, that's all. But if you fancy Mackenzie, why are you dating Edita?" Zachariah shrugged. "Don't you feel bad for misleading her? How much does she fancy you? You shouldn't hurt her feelings."

"You know how she doesn't have a lot of confidence. Well, she finally got up enough guts to ask me out, and it sort of just sprouted from there…I don't know. I couldn't say no!" Zach tried defending himself.

I nodded my head towards Zach. "I get why you said yes. You would have felt terrible if you said no, correct?" He nodded his head back at me. "She really does have confidence issues, it's terribly sad."

Albus smiled at Zach. "Since you're confused about your feelings, how about I help you sort them out? I can find out everything if you let me. And hey, maybe you can try to learn Occulmency! How does that sound?"

Zachariah seemed like he didn't want to do it, and I didn't blame him. It was horrible having someone totally inside of you like that.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I would feel uncomfortable with you being able to know my every thought and memory. What if you see something you don't like?" He finally stopped pacing. "I don't know, Al. I just don't know." Then again he sat down on his bed. It was kind of entertaining watching him pace, sit down, pace, sit down. You could never know what he was going to do next!

"I won't think any differently of you," Al promised. "You should know that I won't by now."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you seeing a memory and then persecuting me for not visiting my Aunt Athena once when she was sick." Al raised an eyebrow. "I don't know! It was the only example I could think of. And I felt horrible for not visiting her because she died a week after I was supposed to see her."

"That's sad," Al said softly. "But I am still going to do this."

Then, I guess, Al started reading his mind. I could never tell since Albus didn't ever need to say that spell out loud.

Zach looked sort of in pain, and I could tell that Albus didn't like seeing him like that. Al was in his thoughts a good while before Zachariah started screaming at him to get out. Immediately Albus left the normally forbidden area.

"That was horrible," Zach said as he fell back onto his bed.

"Sorry," Albus apologized. "Hey, it's better me than some terrorist who will not stop just because you tell him to, right?"

I cringed at the word terrorist.

"Al, give Zach a break and try it on me," I told him.

Albus obeyed, and a few seconds later I could tell he was in my head. We saw a memory of when I was five and I walked in on my dad looking at a picture of Uncle Fred and crying. "STOP, AL!" I yelled. I couldn't take seeing my father cry. I never ever could.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie," Albus said. He got up from his bed and sat down next to me on mine.

Albus knew that seeing Dad cry was one of my weaknesses. Hell, seeing anyone I loved really freaked me out, but seeing Dad cry was the absolute worst. The man had shed too many tears over his other half being torn away from him. It just wasn't fair.

I cradled my head in my hands. My dad didn't even have an idea about how many times I had seen him cry for his brother. And every time I saw him cry, I cried. How can a child stand to see his father in pain?

"Al, you just don't get it." I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to explain my little freak out. "My dad's a good guy. He doesn't deserve that grief." Closing my eyes, I muttered, "What if I lose someone like he did? What if I lose you?"

Although we liked to ignore the topic a lot, we **were** in a war. Not in the direct line, but it was happening.

"Hogwarts can only protect us for so long," Al agreed. He was speaking with a soft, soothing voice. "And Hogwarts sure as hell can't protect our parents."

"Are you okay?" Zachariah asked me. I guess it was his turn to worry about me.

Shaking my head, I looked at him carefully. "Did you know that a group of them killed an entire Muggle neighborhood? They wiped out the whole bloody neighborhood." My body shook. "Do you realize how many people that is? How many mothers watched their babies die? How many children watched their parents die? And then they all died…"

Okay, Elden wasn't the only guy who was allowed to get emotional. Everyone was allowed that right, especially me.

Albus bit his lip and gave a weak smile. "That reminds me of Grandmum Lily. She was so brave. She gave up her life so my dad, her son, could live."

Zachariah smiled back warmly. "Now THAT'S a real Gryffindor." Al and I smiled slightly at him. "Don't worry, guys, everything will be fine. It's been fine so far, why would it change now? What could happen to us besides the obvious? It will be fine," he repeated to himself. "It had to be, right?" He looked at us for help.

"I hope so," I responded quietly. "Merlin, we're so sappy. Let's just keep living like we have been. Zach's right, we have been fine for the last couple of years that this shit has been going on. Maybe it will stay that way."

Of course, I knew it was false hope, all of us knew it was false hope. We should be worried, how many people had died in the last war? Why would our generation be spared and not theirs?

"You know," I started to say, but then I paused. "My dad tries so hard to be brave. He tries so hard to make sure no one sees him cry, I sort of feel bad for seeing him so…exposed. He doesn't want me to. He just wants to mourn in his own way, all alone." I sighed heavily. "I know if I lost a brother, I wouldn't want to be bothered. Not even just a brother, a twin, a best friend, a soul mate."

"But you have to realize that your dad **had** to move on," Al responded. "No one can be sad all the time. It will kill you if your body is wracked with that much pain and hurt all the time. You _have_ to move on."

"Do you think he really did?"

Albus nodded his head. "I do. Uncle George is a pretty fun loving guy. I know that he still thinks about Uncle Fred but I don't think it consumes his life. He has you and your mum and that's all he really needs."

"Who knew the Weasley boys were so deep?" Zachariah teased. "Who knew they could feel so much?"

"A beautiful girl I like to call my girlfriend," Albus said with a cheeky grin. "We've been going out for over a year. Can you believe that?"

"Not really considering she could do a whole lot better than you, even if you are Harry Potter's son."

Al threw a pillow from his bed at my head. "Prat!" he wailed at me. I ducked so the flying pillow went over my head and hit a lamp. It fell and shattered all over the floor. "Bloody hell, Freddie, now I have to clean this mess up." He took his want out of his pocket then paused. "I sort of don't know how to clean this up….."

"That could be a problem," Zach declared.

"Shall I get Rose?" I asked, even though I already knew what their answer would be.

Both of them nodded their heads. I walked out of the dormitory and down to the common room.

Looking around, I didn't see Rose anywhere. "Hey, Ingrid!" I called to my cousin's girlfriend who was sitting on a chair, reading quietly. "Do you know where Rose is?" She pointed towards the girls' dormitory. Without thinking, I started walking up the stairs to get her and got a terrible wakening as the stairs threw me back down. "What the hell!"

"Are you a first year, Freddie? Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory," Ingrid informed me.

I was still on the floor, lying by the couch. "Can you just go get her?" Ingrid nodded and walked up the stairs without getting thrown off. Lucky bugger.

She came back down again with Rose, who looked bothered, by her side.

"Frederick, why did you try to go up the stairs?" Rose started nagging me. "You KNOW you're not supposed to go up the stairs to the girls' dormitory."

"Well, I just think it's a little unfair that you girls can come up to our dorms but we can't go in yours. What if one of you tries to rape me in the middle of the night?" Rose rolled her eyes. "I worry about things like that!"

"You shouldn't. I don't know many Gryffindor girls who would like to take advantage of you."

With a smirk, I replied, "Ah, so you're saying you know some!"

Rose sent me a disgusted look then approached me and helped me get up. "See, us boys need your expertise. Al sort of broke a lamp and we don't know what to do. It's a shame that we are so stupid."

She scoffed and nodded her head in agreement, then followed me up to my dormitory.

She looked at the mess and sighed. "Living with you as family has got my work cut out for me," she muttered as she pulled out her wand and fixed the lamp. What would I do without Rose Weasley?


	66. Selena 66

**Sorry there's been a delay in updates, I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: Not mine.**

So I realized something after Yale Landon asked me out. Everyone was getting, or had, a significant other. Even the nerdy Hugo Weasley had a girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he was dating his cousin's ex-girlfriend, Randa Urquhart. I think they even kissed! That's saying something when Hugo Weasley can get a good snog. People were just getting desperate.

But there was someone who had never had a boyfriend before; and that was my good friend, Sabina Nott. It was time to find her a man.

We were brushing our teeth in the bathroom one morning. It was the day we were going home for Christmas break.

"Sabina?" She spit then nodded her head at me. "Have you ever fancied a boy?" Sabina shrugged and put her toothbrush on the counter. "I'm serious Sabina, have you?"

"Not really. No boys in Hogwarts interest me, not even in the slightest. All of them are pretty lame," she replied. I spitted then rolled my eyes at her noticeably. "What?" She gave me a slight glare. "It's not my fault the boys in this school suck. I'm not a lesbian or anything; I just haven't fancied anyone I have met yet. It's just hard to find the right boy. Even if I did, I'm too ugly for him to fancy."

"There are plenty of cute boys who think you are cute too! What about Eric Nuli? He seems just your type." Eric was a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Ew."

"What is wrong with Eric Nuli?" I asked. "He would be a very respectable boy for you to snog, Sabina."

"For one thing, I hardly know him. I've talked to him once and that was when you were going out with Sergio. Do you happen to remember that you dated Sergio two years ago? You can't go up to someone after not talking to them for two years and convince them to start dating you. It's just not done," she explained. "And even if you did do things like that, he's just not worth the trouble."

"But he thought you were cute!" I exclaimed. "He even told Sergio that. Boys don't lie to each other about who they think is cute, they just don't." Sabina had a serious self esteem problem that I tried to help her with all the time but obviously I didn't ever succeed. And she was a stubborn one too. It wasn't easy to convince her of something she didn't believe in.

Sabina scoffed. "He has bad taste then." I slapped her on the arm. "What? It's true, I'm hideous." Do you see what I have to deal with? My best friend was a total emotional wreck. Sometimes I wished I could have given her some of my confidence. I wasn't naïve, I knew I came off as arrogant to some people. I really wasn't arrogant I just believed in myself. Too bad Sabina wasn't the same way.

"You're not hideous! Shut up." Sabina thought she was ugly because she had scars on her face. But scars don't take a pretty girl and transform her, they're just a symbol of pain she has been through in her life. Sabina's been in enough pain to last a lifetime.

"Whatever."

We walked back to our dormitory and got changed into comfortable clothing for the train ride. I didn't really want to go home so I took my sweet time in getting ready. Sabina had the same thoughts as me. We hated our families.

The one thing we were looking forward to was going to Scorpius' house the day after Christmas. Every year on December 26th we went to his house, sat in our old tree house, and reminisced. His mom would make us snacks and we would sit up there for hours. Some of the best times in my life happened in that house. That was the only good part of Christmas break.

Interrupting my nice thought was Fantasia Imelda who walked into our room. I sighed because I hated that fat cow so much. Seriously, I hated her more than my own family. Besides my little brother Duncan and little sister Macy, I really despised my family. Especially my parents. They were horrible. I also knew for a fact that my father, Gregory Goyle, was getting into some activities with the terrorists but it wasn't serious yet. It was only a matter of time before it would be though.

"Guess what happened?" she asked.

I cringed at the sound of her voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard to me. Did I mention how much I disliked her? "What?" I replied reluctantly.

She smirked. "I got a boyfriend!" See, I told you that everyone was finding love! Even the terrible Fantasia managed to find a guy to stand her.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Chase Finnigan," she responded. "We've already gone to first base." I wanted to puke at the thought of Fantasia snogging someone.

Sabina laughed. "You're dating that pathetic excuse for a boy?" Fantasia glared at her. "I thought he was scared of Slytherins."

Oh, she scared him into dating her! That made sense.

"Well.." Fantasia shrugged. "That doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that we are dating and very happy." She smirked at Sabina. "Besides, you're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't. You've never even come close to getting a boyfriend." I wanted to tear her hair out right then there. Tackle her to the ground and beat the shit out of her.

"Yes, because my dream in life is to date a stupid Hufflepuff." Sabina rolled her eyes. "You're just as pathetic as he is. Maybe even more."

"Whatever, stupid whore," Fantasia muttered as she walked out of our dorm. Thank Merlin, I can only take that girl in small doses. And I mean in VERY small doses. She was a horrible human being. Absolutely horrible.

"See!" I pointed my finger to where Fantasia had just left. "If Fantasia can get a boyfriend, you can get a boyfriend. Actually, this gives me hope that anyone in the entire world can get a boyfriend if they want."

Sabina and I grabbed our bags and we started walking out of our dorms to the Entrance Hall. "But unlike Fantasia, I do have standards. I don't want to be stuck with any guy that will take me. I want to actually fancy my boyfriend if I ever get one which isn't likely at this point. You should just stop worrying about my life Selena, it's not worth it."

"Forget standards!" I exclaimed. "You're getting too old to have standards. And as my best friend, it's my job to worry about you. You can't deny me that right." She rolled her eyes at my resistance. Rolling her eyes was Sabina's trademark. I didn't mind though considering she had been doing it my whole life. Scorpius and I were very used to it.

"I'd still rather be single forever than have to date a bloke like Chase Finnigan." We exited the Slytherin common room. "Boys like him just make me laugh." She sighed. "Selena, I really don't want to go home." I couldn't blame her for not wanting to home. Her father was a monster.

Theodore, Sabina's brother who was in his second year, called, "Sabina! Wait up!" We turned around and saw him running towards us.

He caught up to us and tried to catch his breath. The boy wasn't really succeeding. "You okay?" I asked him.

My friend's little brother nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." We continued walking all together. "What'd you get me for Christmas, Sabina?" Theodore asked with a smile. She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Come on Sabina, tell just this one year!" It was tradition for Theodore to beg to know what his big sister got him for Christmas even though she never, ever told him.

"No," she said with a smile. Sabina only got along with three of her siblings, one of which was Theodore. She felt obligated to take care of him.

Even though she liked Theodore, Sabina's favorite was her youngest brother, Benedict. He really was a sweet boy.

We reached the Entrance Hall where everyone who was going home gathered. Everyone seemed really happy except us.

Scorpius, one of those happy people, approached us with a stupid grin on his face. "I am so excited to go home! I miss Mum so much." He was a mummy's boy, you don't even know. He did like his father but not the same way he adored his mother. And his mum spoiled him rotten. They had a great relationship that Sabina and I always envied.

"Yes, please brag about your great family. That's what we all need to hear." But Scorpius wasn't paying attention to me.

At first I thought he was staring at Iria whom was hugging Raymond Yates. But then I looked behind them and noticed Rose Weasley hugging Elden Halmi, a lean, tan boy with nice, light brown hair. A huge smile was on her face as she let go and started talking to her younger brother. Scorpius kept staring at her in awe. He was utterly fascinated by her.

I tapped Scorpius below his jaw and whispered to him, "It's not attractive to gape and have your mouth wide open with drool coming out."

Scorpius' eyes widened with fear, realizing that I noticed him looking at Rose. "I…I didn't know that it was noticeable." I smiled at him warmly and gave a little laugh. "Don't tell anyone," he muttered harshly. "If she found out how much I care…it would just be bad." He gave a slight pause then added, "And her cousins might even kill me."

"Your secret is safe with me," I replied quietly.

He glanced at her then looked at me. "Is it really that noticeable? Because I don't want anymore rumors starting. That's the last thing I need."

"Well, maybe if you weren't drooling you wouldn't have to worry." He glared at me. "I'm kidding! Don't worry about it, I can only notice because I am your best friend and I'm also amazing." Scorpius sighed with relief. "I think she fancies you back, she just doesn't realize it yet. She still thinks she should hate you but she's confused about that as well."

"Are you sure? What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. It was lucky for me that Sabina wasn't paying any attention to us and focusing on making sure her brother had packed everything he needed. "If she really hated you, she wouldn't even give you the time of day to argue with her. She would just ignore you completely. The fact that she gives you any attention at all shows she cares."

"It would just be nice if she fancied me the way she fancies Wade."

He really liked her. Usually Scorpius wasn't the jealous type but I could tell the fact that Rose was dating Wade Ellerby and not him was killing him. No other girl made him fret so much, not even Iria.

"Come on, let's walk out to the carriages," I told him as I noticed everyone was starting to leave the Entrance Hall.

"Sabina, we're going," Scorpius told our friend. Sabina nodded her head, grabbed her brother's hand and we started walking out. "Aw, aren't you two cute," Scorpius teased them.

"Shut up," Theodore mumbled. Scorpius was very fond of Theodore. Theodore and Benedict were like the brothers that Scorpius had never had. He loved looking after them and giving them advice. For his whole life Scorpius wanted a little brother. It was a shame that the Malfoy tradition was for a woman to stop having children after she has a son. I think Scorpius would have been a great brother.

"What are your plans for the break, Theo?" Scorpius asked him.

"I plan on avoiding Lewis at all costs," Theodore replied. Sabina raised her eyebrow at her brother and let go of his hand.

"Why do you plan on avoiding Lewis?" she questioned.

Theodore looked around him then leaned in close to us. "He's been getting into some shady business. I notice he's been hanging out with some bad guys." Lewis was Sabina's oldest brother. He was a sixth year Slytherin. "And they talk about…stuff." Sabina stopped walking and glared at her brother. The glare demanded an explanation. "Bad stuff, Sabina."

"Like what?"

Theo bit his lip. "They talk about the terrorists. Sabina…I think Lewis is going to join them. All of his friends already have."

Scorpius and I froze with Sabina.

"Did you hear Lewis admit that he's going to join them for yourself? Did you find out any other information about them, Theodore?" Sabina interrogated.

"They have a name now. Abscido Anima. Do you know what that means?" We shook our heads. "It's Latin, to cut off the breath of life."

Oh crap.


	67. Rose 67

**Yay for updates! So last night and today I read a bunch of Rose/Scorpius fan fictions so I had to mention them in this chapter, I just had to. They're my guilty pleasure. Review please! I can never get enough reviews. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not a billionaire who owns the rights to Harry Potter.**

"Did you see the way that Al ate that tortellini soup at dinner? It was disgusting," I said to Mackenzie.

It was December 29 and Mackenzie was sleeping over my house. She, Al, Freddie, and Zachariah had spent the day with me. Earlier we had found out that Zach broke up with Edita before he went home for break and asked out Gabby Ockley about an hour later. The boy realized he fancied Gabby more, I guessed.

Mackenzie laughed. "That's Albus for you." She gave me a careful look, trying to think of how to ask me something. "So, what's going on with you and Wade?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing that is worth talking about. Actually, I might break up with him."

"Why?" Mackenzie asked me. She was always concerned about my relationship with Wade. At the time I didn't notice that she had taken such an interest in what was going on, even though I really should have.

"Ever since we started dating I've stopped liking him as much as I used to. Plus, he hits on girls ALL the time," I explained. "Wade really is a whore, no ands, ifs, or buts about it." Mackenzie's face looked worried. I had to give myself a little credit for noticing that. "Is there something wrong Mackenzie?" She looked down at my bed in shame.

"Rose, can I tell you something? And you have to promise not to hate me, okay?" Now I was worried.

Slowly I inched towards my friend on the bed. Okay, that sounded kind of dirty but I did. "What's up Mackenzie? You know you can tell me anything." I was praying what was on her mind wasn't horrible.

"It's just that…" She took a deep breath. The mysterious girl bit her lip then said, "I fancy Wade. And not just because he's gorgeous, I fancy him for him. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I am a terrible human being."

Her excellent, dark brown hair fell in her face. Mackenzie's tall frame stood up from my bed and started pacing around the room. As I stared at my friend, I didn't know what to think. She fancied my boyfriend. Of course he wasn't a boyfriend I particularly fancied but still…she wanted my boyfriend. My best friend had feelings for my boyfriend.

"You're mad, aren't you?" She stopped pacing to stare at me. I could tell it was killing her to fancy him.

"I don't know," I stated simply. "I mean…I don't really fancy him but you do." I shook my head in confusion. "This is so odd. I feel sort of betrayed but then again, maybe you should be dating him."

Mackenzie sat down on my bed again. "Don't say that. I hate the fact that I like him. It's just so wrong."

"You're not," I reassured my best friend. "Wade should be with someone who fancies him. And guess what?" She gave me a hopeful glance. "I am not that girl and apparently you are. In reality, you should be in my position." I could tell she still felt guilt but there was a spark of happiness in her eyes which made me happy.

Mack replied, "What about Scorpius?" What did Scorpius have anything to do with what we were talking about? I raised my eyebrow in confusion to her question. The girl really was a bit strange.

"Scorpius fancies Wade too? I never saw him as the gay type…" With a shrug I continued, "Maybe Iria breaking his heart changed him." Mackenzie laughed and shook her head.

"No silly!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "I meant you and Scorpius." Oh Merlin, not this business again. "Do you fancy him?" She couldn't get it through her head that Scorpius and I would never date. Sure we had an almost kiss once but that meant absolutely nothing. I didn't fancy him at all, not in the least bit. The git drove me crazy.

"Mackenzie, you're insane."

"Why don't you like him? What's so wrong with Scorpius?" she asked. The real question was what's so right with Scorpius?

"He's a git. I've disliked him for ages." I leaned back against the headboard on my bed. "I don't hate him like I used to but I don't like him."

"But you two would be adorable!" Gag.

"Like I said before, you're insane," I scoffed. "The thought of me with that baboon is preposterous. It's ludicrous."

"Just think about it, Rose. He's your perfect man and you know it. No one else challenges you like he does and you love it."

In response, I kicked her.

"Ow!" she yelped. "What was that for? It was just a bloody suggestion!" I kicked her again. She really didn't learn her lesson after the first kick. "STOP DOING THAT!" That made me giggle, Mackenzie never raised her voice. Even when she did it wasn't threatening, it just, obviously, made me giggle. Oh how I loved that girl.

Ron Weasley, father of me and Hugo, frantically opened the door. "What was that noise?"

"YOUR DAUGHTER KICKED ME!" Mackenzie yelled. It wasn't even a loud yell, the attempt was just funny. Mackenzie couldn't be mean if she tried. She was just a sweet and strange girl who was funny to watch.

Dad glared at me. "Don't kick Mackenzie." With that he left the room and closed the door behind him. He was never good at punishing his children. Sometimes it made me giggle. I swear Mackenzie and he could entertain me for hours just by trying to be strict and mean. Hugo can join that little club too. Any person remotely interested in robots is hilarious and Hugo just happened to be fascinated by them.

"Oh Pop," I muttered with a laugh as I thought about my father again. "It never gets old."

Mackenzie laughed with me and then got a serious expression on her face. "So, are you really gonna dump Wade?"

I nodded my head. "It's definite now. You should be with him, not me. Just beware of his lingering eyes." Mackenzie nodded her head and smiled at me. "I want you to be happy, Mack. I'll find someone else. I don't know who, but I will." She gave me a sly smile.

"You can have Scorpius!" she exclaimed.

Another kick went her way and even my father from downstairs could hear me yell, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!"

!!

On the train ride back to Hogwarts I was sitting in a compartment with Mackenzie, Elden, Albus, Elton, Drake, and Sam. Elton and Drake were Mackenzie's little brothers.

For a while on the train ride I ate a chicken wrap. Chicken wraps were my favorite food and I loved them more than life itself. Actually, once I finished that wrap James and Wade entered the compartment.

"What's in your hands?" Elton asked James.

"A manga magazine," James said sheepishly. We all laughed. The men in my family were really geeky. "Shut up! Everyone is entitled to their guilty pleasures." They really were. Hugo had robots, Albus had treasure hunting, and I think Teddy was a fan of Star Trek. Three of the boys just happen to be considered catches amongst the female population too. How sad is that?

"Yours is very guilty," Albus muttered. James smacked him in the head and sat down next to him.

"Wade, can I talk to you?" I got up and took my boyfriend's hand, then led him out of the compartment. Hopefully he didn't think I was trying to snog him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me. I pulled him into a compartment in the back of the train.

We opened the door and there was Ray snogging Edita Ramsay, Zach's very recent ex-girlfriend. Disappointment hit me like a crashing wave. I thought Ray had changed his man whore ways! What was he doing? Why did he have to keep hurting people? And did he really have to go out with his friend's ex? Though I did have to say that Zach wasn't very courteous to her. He did ask out another girl an hour after he broke up with Edita. But still!

"Okay, what's going on?" I demanded.

Ray and Edita pulled apart from each other. "This isn't what it looks like," Ray defended himself. "She isn't just some random snog, Rose. We're actually dating. She came to me after Zach broke her heart and we realized we really fancy each other. Our snogging is a display of the emotional attachment we feel towards each other in a committed relationship."

Then Edita picked up the explanation for him. "I know this looks bad but…" She shrugged. "Like he said, we fancy each other a lot. Please keep this quiet. I don't want rumors starting and I don't want everyone hating Ray again." Raymond nodded his head eagerly.

"Whatever, just get out and give us some privacy," I instructed.

The two muttered their thanks and quickly scattered out. I was faced with the brutal truth; I had to break up with my first boyfriend.

Then he tried to kiss me. Didn't I call that? I pushed him away. "What's wrong, Rosie?"

I cringed and muttered, "Don't call me Rosie. Look, this isn't right." Wade gave a little laugh and took a step back from me.

"What are you talking about? What's not right?" Wade interrogated. "It's not a big deal, I just won't call you Rosie anymore."

"It's not that," I responded. "Wade, we're not right for each other. We should break up." He stared at me in disbelief. "I'm sorry Wade, I really am. I never meant to hurt you." The stare kept on. I had to admit, it was getting a bit creepy for my taste. "What else do you want me to say?" He took another step back from me.

"How could you break up with me?" Was that seriously the only thing he had to ask me? Not why, just how?

I shrugged. "I had to, it's not fair for us to stay in a relationship together when I don't really fancy you much anymore." There, I said it. It was harsh but the guy wasn't listening to the nice part of me. Maybe he would respond to the brutally honest part. "I'm sorry but I just can't live a lie like that. I can't pretend to have feelings for you that I don't have anymore."

"Whatever. I can't believe I wasted my time on you." He gave me a harsh look. "Have fun with Scorpius," he declared as he stormed out of the compartment. He thought I broke up with him for Scorpius! After all the time I spent with him how could he think so poorly of me? The thought hurt a lot.

Falling down on the ground, I curled up into a ball. I wasn't even upset that we broke up, I was upset that he was mad at me. I was upset that he thought of our relationship as a waste of time and the only reason I broke up with him was so that I could be with Scorpius. He didn't even know me. Maybe he was right and our relationship was a waste.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice asked. There, opening the door, was Scorpius Malfoy. Speak of the devil. "Something wrong, Rose?" He closed the door and sat down on the floor with me. The boy radiated elegance.

"I just broke up with Wade." He sighed and kept an open mind to listening to what I had to say. "I know, I liked him for so long but when we were together it just wasn't right and I don't know why." I leaned my head back on the seat I was resting against. "I feel so stupid. And the worst part is he thinks I broke up with him for you."

"It isn't fair how that is how all our relationships end." He was referring to his break up with Iria Ursula.

"Yeah," I said with a weak laugh. Fondly I remembered us talking on the blanket for what was probably a good hour. He wasn't the annoying git he usually was and he wasn't being that git at the moment either.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?" he asked while patting me gently on the knee. It was a nice, affectionate gesture. Why was he being so great to me? I hadn't done anything to deserve his kindness.

"No." Why I did it, I'll never know. Maybe it was the fact that he was being so nice to me. Maybe it was remembering how I could talk to him so easily on that blanket. Or maybe it was the fact that at one point in my life I had seriously considered kissing him. Anyway, I leaned my head against his shoulder and we sat like that for the rest of the ride, neither of us daring to speak and ruin such a blessed moment.


	68. Mackenzie 68

**I loved the reviews guys. Lucky for you, I have no life so I can update again. This chapter is okay, kind of a filler. Last chapter was much better especially with that Scorpius/Rose action going on. I know you all appreciated that. Disclaimer: I do not own HP, nor will I ever. Sucks, doesn't it?**

It was already February and I still wasn't dating Wade.

Then my birthday, February 19, rolled around and Wade asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with him. I wasn't really expecting anything but the idea still thrilled me.

"Sure," I replied. I was on the way to the Great Hall for lunch when he stopped me.

He led me outside. It was lightly snowing and it looked beautiful. The weather was definitely romantic and fitting for the occasion.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed as we walked towards the lake. He remembered it was my birthday! How sweet. Oh…Freddie had announced it in the Great Hall that morning. Freddie stood up and demanded that everyone wish me a happy birthday. That wasn't on his list of pranks or anything; he really wanted everyone to wish me a happy birthday. McGonagall gave him detention for the night. It was still sweet that Wade wanted to talk to me privately though.

"Thank you so much," I told him with a smile.

Wade nodded his head. Then he started rubbing his arms, just realizing it was cold outside. "It's freezing."

"Yeah, I'm only dressed warmly because Elton and I were going to have a snowball fight after lunch." I noticed Wade was only wearing a light sweater with jeans. There was snow on the ground for Merlin's sake! Only insane people wear that little of clothing when there is snow on the ground. Asking me on a walk must have been a very spontaneous thought for him.

"So I've had a lot of girlfriends in the past," he declared. Why was he bringing them up?

Pretending that I knew where he was going with that statement I said, "I know. There was Rose, Selena Gabby-"

"Yeah, I get it," he cut me off. "What I'm trying to say is that out of all of those girls, I've never been more serious about dating them as I am about you." I gasped. Honestly, I didn't see it coming. The most I thought would happen was that he would say he liked me as a friend. Sure, he flirted with me a lot but I didn't know he was serious about me.

"You like me?" I stopped walking and stared at him. Silently I begged him not to hurt me.

"Yes, I do. I know Rose is your best friend and all but would you consider dating me?" How could I not!

My heart pounded in my chest. The snow fell in his hair and it was just so romantic and perfect.

"Of course I'll date you Wade," I answered. My heart pounded even harder if that was possible. I finally had a boyfriend! And a beautiful, wonderful boyfriend at that.

He sent me a killer smile then hugged me. His arms around me felt so warm and comforting. How could Rose have wanted to break up with him? Wade was perfect. That moment was perfect. There wasn't a flaw and I could not have wished for a better way for him to ask me out. And it all happened on my birthday too!

"This is the best birthday gift ever," I whispered in his ear.

After lunch I went back outside with my little brother. Later in the evening he would give me my real gift but this was part of the package, him giving up his time to spend it with me.

My skinny sibling smiled at me. "How was your day?"

Elton was not only a sweet boy, he looked the part too. I decided to tell him about Wade because Elton was the most trustworthy person I ever knew. "As of this afternoon, I am dating Wade Ellerby. Isn't that exciting?" But Elton wasn't as excited as I was. He didn't look happy about the idea in the least bit.

"Why?" he asked simply. "Wasn't he the bloke that dated Rose?"

"Yeah but she broke up with him and Rose understands that I fancy him. Why don't you like Wade, Elton?"

He shrugged. "The guy seems like a player. He's had a lot of girlfriends and I'm afraid that he is going to hurt you." He paused to think about what he would say next. "Nobody hurt my big sister." Didn't I tell you he was the sweetest? I loved how much he cared about me and how he didn't want to see me get hurt.

"You don't have to worry, Elton," I told him. "Wade won't hurt me, I trust him."

"Of course I have to worry, you're my sister! If it was up to me you would marry Freddie, Rose would marry Zach, Lily would marry Ian, Gia would marry Todd, and I would never have to worry about you girls ever again."

"For starters, I would never marry Freddie. That's like incest. Second, Rose belongs with Scorpius. Third, okay you make a point with Lily and Ian. Gia and Todd though? That's a bit of a stretch. And…that's about it." I threw my arm around him playfully. He secretly loved when I did that.

"Let's stop talking and start throwing!" Elton yelled as he pushed me away from him.

"It's on little bro!" I yelped. We spent a couple of hours playing in the snow. It was like the good old days when we were young and spent all of our time together. I really missed that.

&

The next morning I was sitting with Sam, Ingrid, and Elden at breakfast. I was surprised that Ingrid and Sam were still dating. She was a lot less experienced than Sam was but he didn't care. He fancied her because she was adorable and nice, and I had to agree with that. They really were a cute couple and I admired Sam for dating her even though she wasn't popular. But the longer she dated Sam, the more popular she got.

Todd sat down at our table and said gloomily, "I broke up with Samantha yesterday."

"Why did you do that?" Elden asked. "I thought you really fancied her." Todd put his elbow on the table then rested his head in his hand. He looked like a model who was trying to show thoughtfulness.

"She was mocking Eavan Nass, that nice but very geeky Slytherin. Fantasia and she were being absolutely horrible to the kid. I caught her and told her that I couldn't date someone that was so cruel." He took a deep breath. "I feel like such a fool, you don't even know. I thought she was the sweetest and greatest girl ever."

"If she's cruel, maybe it's best that you broke up," I tried soothing him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. But I really liked her." Todd laughed bitterly. I hated seeing him so depressed and unlike his usual self. "No that I think about it, I don't even think she liked me all that much."

"Todd." He was sitting next to me so I put my arm around him. "You'll find someone way better. You're a great kid. Any girl would be lucky to be with you. Don't worry about Samantha. You'll get over her, I promise you that." For those of you that don't remember, Samantha was in Todd's year and a Slytherin. Not one of those good Slytherins either, she was a mean girl.

"Thanks Mack, you always give the best insight on a situation," he responded appreciatively.

James sat down at the Gryffindor table with us. "Whatcha doing here my Hufflepuff cousin? You don't belong here," he joked. Then James saw how upset Todd looked. "Are you okay?"

Todd shook his head. "My heart is broken, James." I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Rough patch with Samantha?" James questioned. "Don't worry about it, she'll come around eventually."

"They broke up," Sam answered for Todd. "You know what? Baina and Albus are on the rocks too. They're not broken up but they are fighting an awful lot."

"Wow, they've been dating forever too," Elden stated. "Do you think they love each other?" Sam smacked him on the arm. "What? I was just wondering!" I had to admit, I was thinking the same thing.

Had one of my best friends really fallen in love? He had been with over for a year, that had to have meant something. But they had never said it to each other as far as I knew. If he didn't love her then why did he stay with her for so long? I guess that's just the way Albus was. He was too honorable to get out of the relationship because he promised he would stay committed.

"Where is Albus anyway?" Sam asked. All of us shrugged. We hadn't really talked to him much lately.

"Freddie!" Elden called my friend from across the table. He was sitting with Lacey Lawson, a Gryffindor who was a year older than me. Freddie got up from his seat and walked towards us.

"Anything you guys need?" he questioned with a charming smile. Freddie was as smooth as butter.

"Yeah, where is Al? We haven't seen him in ages," I said. Freddie sighed and then slumped himself into a seat next to Todd. "What, is it something bad?"

"No, it's not bad. In case you didn't know, he and Baina haven't been doing too well. He's kind of shutting himself out of the world." Elden used his hand to motion for Freddie to continue his story. "Baina told him that she loved him." We gasped. "I know, right? That's a big deal and Albus didn't say it back so now they're fighting."

"Does he love her?" Elden inquired.

"The thing is, Albus doesn't know. He's really confused. He's been dating her for God knows how long and he still can't tell if he's in love. That's not too good of a sign in my opinion," Freddie stated.

"Oh my, that is a big deal," Ingrid declared. "That's a lot to think about."

"I know which is why I think he's being all Emo Al. I don't think he loves her because I know my cousin. If he really loved her he wouldn't have even thought about the answer. He's a rather impulsive fellow. He would've just shot it right back at her. And then he would have told everyone about what happened. But he didn't which means something."

Sam puffed his cheeks out. "Wow. We were just talking about if the love issue had come up between the two yet."

"Aw, poor Al," Elden proclaimed.

James shook his head at Elden and smiled. "Sometimes I wonder about your sexuality, Elden." Elden's eyes popped open. "I'm just kidding! I know you're as straight as can be. I could especially tell when Sam was dating Lisa. You seemed to think she was quite attractive in that one dream you had…" Now both Sam and Elden had their eyes wide open.

"You fancied Lisa?" Sam addressed Elden.

Elden shook his head furiously. "No! But she was rather pretty. How did you know about those dreams, James!?"

Albus' big brother raised an eyebrow. "Dreams? I didn't know there was a plural. I caught you once, twice tops but I didn't know it was a regular occurrence." James gave his friend a wicked smile. "You are a very naught boy, Mr. Halmi. It's a good thing Lisa was crazy and Sam got enough sense to break up with her. Now maybe you have a shot with her."

"I DON'T FANCY LISA!" He let out all of his emotions in that yell. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at him. "Sorry, I'm very sorry," he muttered as he looked down at his eggs.

"Ingrid, I'd be careful if I were you. You might be the subject for tonight," James teased.

"James, you're horrible," Ingrid said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't worry about it Elden, he's just teasing," she told the embarrassed boy.

"I really question why I hang out with you sometimes," Elden murmured as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Because I'm awesome," James quipped. This made the group of us laugh extremely hard. "What, I am!"


	69. Freddie 69

**Guys…the reviews were awesome. There was a certain reviewer who started reading the story and just gave me so many reviews, it really brightened my horrible week. Thanks so much and keep at it. Any suggestions for what characters you want to hear more of? I haven't gotten many lately. I think I got a Lily a while ago but I haven't been able to fit her into the story at the moment. I will though. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

In the library I was studying with Tawny Edaline. She was a Gryffindor girl in my year and fancied me a bit. She was very nice and I did like studying with her, when I did want to study.

"You know Elaine Yaxley?" she asked me as she looked down at her Potions book. I murmured a yes and she continued talking, though it seemed very forced. "She's my friend. Anyway, she wanted me to talk to you about…something." She looked at me to see my reaction, I was clueless. "She fancies you and wants to know if you fancy her back."

"I don't really know Elaine," I answered honestly. "I talked to her a little when James fancied her but that was it." It still amazed me that girls fancied me and a lot of them did though I was not an attractive bloke.

"Well, would you ever consider dating her?" she persisted. That was mean of Elaine. Why was she making her friend, who fancied me also, talk to me about dating? Honestly, what is WRONG with these girls? They're all crazy! And they really are not that nice to their "friends". Mackenzie and Rose are the only decent girls alive but don't tell Rose I said that. I like to let her think my opinion of her is the same as my opinion of Voldemort.

"Maybe, I guess," I replied. "I don't know, probably." Elaine was cute and I was the only one of my friends who had never had a girlfriend before. Well, besides Elden but Elden was too good for girls.

"Okay, then you should meet her in the Astronomy Tower tonight at seven thirty. You can work out details then," she informed me. The girl wasn't even trying to hide her disdain for having to set me up with her friend. She just looked absolutely miserable. To be honest, I would have dated Tawny before Elaine but my heart really belonged to Selena. I liked Tawny too much as a person to date her and make her think I liked her when I liked someone else more.

"Sounds good," I muttered. Tawny nodded her head and looked down at her book again. Poor girl.

When seven thirty rolled around, I walked up to the Astronomy Tower by myself. And there she was with her freshly waxed eyebrows. She was looking up at the sky but turned around when she heard me coming.

"Oh Freddie, what a surprise to see you here!" I didn't feel the need to remind her that she told me to meet her there. She walked towards me and grabbed my hand. "Come look at the stars with me." Elaine dragged me towards the edge of the tower. The night sky really was beautiful. Stars were sparkling and serenity filled the air.

"It's wonderful," I whispered. Elaine looked at me and smiled at me seductively. Well…it tried to come off as seductive when it really just made me want to laugh really hard. I didn't, of course, but still.

"So, I'm assuming Tawny told you everything?" I nodded my head. "Good, good." That was all she said.

Let my explain my feelings about Elaine Yaxley. I liked her enough. She had a good heart, I'll give her that. But she wasn't anything special. Elaine was a girl that straightened her hair too much, waxed her eyebrows too often, and she was a bit on the dramatic side. The girl was kind of cute but I didn't FANCY her. Not the way I fancied Selena.

But would things ever work out with Selena? Her feistiness makes me want to be with her all the time but she says my enthusiasm annoys her. Well, that's what she says. I think she secretly likes it. I thought 'What if she never fancies me back and I'm just wasting all my time? Won't I regret not giving Elaine a chance?'

"Maybe we should give this a shot," I said as I looked up at the night sky. Elaine gave a shriek of happiness. Before I knew what was happening, she was trying to kill me with a very tight hug.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that!" she exclaimed. "You won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't," I respond with a grin. She let go of me, looked at me carefully, and then crushed me again. "I won't stay alive if you keep hugging me like that," I told her.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She let go of me again.

And to be perfectly honest, I was excited too. I finally had a girlfriend. Not that I didn't have many chances to have one, but it was still exciting. Elaine was a nice girl too. Sure, it was mean of her to make Tawny talk to me about meeting her here tonight, but she wasn't a mean person. Yeah, she was dramatic but she was also passionate. Hopefully she would be passionate about me.

An hour we talked on the Astronomy Tower before we both decided to head back to our own common rooms. Being a gentleman, I walked her back to the Hufflepuffs before going to the Gryffindors.

After she said her password, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good night," she said huskily into my ear. Then she ran into the open door and shut it behind her. It was a bit like a movie and not reality. Maybe that was her plan. Personally, I liked the real life more than I liked the pretend life. Obviously Elaine preferred the latter.

I walked to my common room on the seventh floor with my hands in my pocket. On my way to the fifth I was stopped by Noel Umfraville. Speaking of girls who have fancied me…She was pretty nice though. Not really to her best friend, Edita, but in general. A lot of girls were like that actually, which I found strange because they would pretend to be nice to their enemies and be mean to their friends' faces. It was madness.

"Freddie!" she greeted me. "Come talk to me."

The two of us walked up to the fifth floor and we sat down on the floor against a wall. Luckily we had about an hour before curfew.

"Did you hear my fantastic news?" she asked me. I shook my head and a grin spread across her face. "I'm dating your cousin!" Oh Merlin, which one did she mean? Sam, Hugo, and Al had girlfriends so hopefully not them. Was it James? It must've been James. WHAT IF IT WAS ROSE!? I knew there was something fishy with that girl…

"Which one?"

"Remus!" Remus? He didn't seem her type. They were in the same house and that part made sense. He was in his sixth year which is two years older than Noel. I know that's not a lot but Remus was very mature for his age. And last time I heard he was dating Saba Philip. What happened with those two? They seemed in love.

"But Noel, I thought he was dating Saba."

"They broke up in early January, actually. She was very demanding." She gave me a secretive grin. "Did you know he kissed me?" I wanted to barf. Did she seriously think I wanted to hear that? "My first kiss too. It was brilliant. He doesn't seem like the type to be a good kisser but it was brilliant Freddie, it really was."

"This isn't something I really want to listen to," I said frankly.

"Oh! Sorry, Freddie," she replied. "But he IS cute." I turned my head and glared at her. "What, he is! And smart too. I know I'm smart but he is just ridiculously smart. And he's such a sweetheart." She was talking so fast that her words were running together. "Did you know that he's at the top of his class? Of course you did, you're his cousin, duh."

"I just forgot that I have a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow," I interrupted her. "I must be going." I really did have a Transfiguration essay but I wouldn't start that until about twelve. In reality I just wanted to get away from her.

"Really?" she sighed. "What bad luck." Both of us stood up and she gave me a hug. "If Remus and I get married we'll be related!" Then she skipped off to her common room. Silently I prayed that Noel Umfraville would never, ever marry into my family. I could not take listening to her telling me that Albus is the best shag of her life. I just couldn't. If it ever came down to that I would kill myself.

!!

Albus and Zach were up late talking to me as I was doing my Transfiguration essay.

"You know what I found out today?" Al said in a thoughtful tone. "Lacey Lawson is learning occulmency. Her father is teaching it to her. Isn't that brilliant?"

"Our generation is going to be filled with a bunch of kids who can read minds and defend themselves from reading minds," Zach declared.

A smile reached my face. "It won't be so special anymore. But hey, if it keeps people alive, I'm all for it."

"Speaking of keeping people alive, have you heard any news of the terrorists?" Al asked us. Immediately I froze my writing and Al noticed. "What do you know Freddie?"

With a sigh I put my essay and quill on the desk I was working near. "A bit, I was talking to Scorpius a while back and he mentioned some interesting news he heard from Theodore Nott. He found out that Lewis Nott is joining the terrorists and they…they have a name now." Al and Zach's eyes were locked on me. "They're called Abscido Anima. The Latin translation is to cut off the breath of life."

Albus jumped off his bed. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

I shrugged. "Scorpius told me about two weeks ago and it's not I was trying to keep it a secret. I just don't like talking about it, that's all." Al was pacing around, looking like he was going to kick something. "I wrote to my father about it. He said all the adults only found out about a month ago and they didn't want to worry us."

"WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Al shouted. "OUR LIVES ARE IN JEOPARDY TOO!"

Zach kept silent and still while I stood up and grabbed Albus' shoulders. He tried to push me away. "Calm down, freaking out is going to do nothing. They were just trying to protect your innocence."

"**Screw** my innocence," Al snapped but his voice had lowered considerably. "I want to know this stuff."

"Did you ever think that they don't want us experiencing the same shit that they had to go through?" Al rolled his eyes. "It's true! They had to grow up so fast, I don't think you realize this. Your mum and especially your dad want to keep you young. Do you think Harry Potter wants his son to have to worry about saving the world like he did?" Al shook his head. "No, he wants you to live the normal childhood that he didn't get."

"But I want to help," Al muttered. "I can't do that if I don't know what the hell is going on in the world."

"Of course you want to help. Being honorable is part of your blood. It's not our time to help though. We're not your dad and our aunt and uncle. This isn't our job yet, not until your dad says it is. And trust me, one day he will."

Al sat down on his bed again. "How do you know he will?"

"Because when the shit hits the fan, he's gonna need all the help he can get. Even if it means putting his family's life in danger. And trust me, the shit _is_ going to hit the fan. They attacked a zoo full of children about a week ago. Twenty muggle children are dead and 8 adults. There were only a couple of them there too. How sick is that?"

Zach finally said, "You can't be serious. How are they getting away with all of this?"

"They're sneaky bastards. The zoo was in Spain too. You know what that means, don't you?" Zach shook his head. "It means they're going international to kill people. Apparently the English population isn't enough anymore."

"I think I'm going to bloody hurl," Zach murmured as he closed his eyes.

"That is so disgusting," Albus proclaimed. "Why can't they just go away? Why can't they just stop? What's the point?"

"No only are they sneaky, they're sick. I don't even know anymore," I replied as I sat down next to Al.

Al looked down at the ground, dejection crossing over his features. "I just want to do something. That's all I want. I just want to help stop them! But we're not figuring out anything to help us. Sure there are older Slytherins joining them but how do we find out which ones? And now we know about Lewis, how can we stop him before he crosses over?"

"You know Al, we do have some Slytherin friends…" I hint at my suggestion.

Zach looked at me with his inquisitive eyes. His very dark skin was glowing. Did we ever mention that Zach was black? It wasn't a big deal, but it was a fact. And he had the biggest hands imaginable. But that doesn't really matter either. "You mean bring Scorpius into this?" I smiled and nodded my head at Zachariah.

"Exactly," I replied. Al looked at me too. "Think about it, Sabina can help too. They can get inside information. We should talk to them about snooping and finding out what they can. And all of their parents were Deatheaters. Don't you think the terrorists are going to approach all of the old Deatheaters? They can find out stuff at home too. Hell, they were the first to know that the terrorists had a name."

"How do we know that they'll be on our side?"

I twisted my face up harshly. Really, it wasn't attractive. It's just…I couldn't believe he didn't trust them. "What, is it cause they're Slytherins, Al? I thought you weren't about that house crap."

"A lot of Slytherins are going to the bad side, how do we know they won't?" he defended himself.

"Because I know Scorpius. He's a really good guy and I know he would only have good friends. Besides Aaron Eszes, but nonetheless I trust Sabina and Selena too. Especially Selena and not because I fancy her. She hates her parents, if they're involved, she will do anything to sabotage them." Al shrugged. "Just think about it, please?"


	70. Albus 70

**I realize I ve been ignoring Quidditch for love and drama! I shall have none of that in this chapter. And this chapter is in Albus point of view because when was the last time a chapter was in the main character s point of view? I love Albus. I ll try to squeeze a Sam or Lily chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Freddie, I m going to puke," I muttered to my cousin as we got up to leave our Muggle Studies class.

Zach, Freddie, Rose, and I exited the door. They kept calm me down, saying everything would be okay, but it wouldn t be. It was early May and tomorrow was the game that would determine which teams would compete to win the Quidditch Cup. The last three years the winners have been Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had to win!

Everyone knew that the Slytherin team would be one of the teams to play. Gryffindor's record was tied with Ravenclaw, so we were competing against them to see which team would play Slytherin. We had done pretty well that season, but we had to win! Gryffindor hadn't won since Teddy was in his third year. That was a long time ago. Teddy was already twenty-one. That meant they hadn't won since he was thirteen. Eight bloody years!

"Albus, you re a great player, you'll catch the Snitch and Gryffindor will win. Don't worry," Freddie assured me, giving me a pat on the back. We were walking to our next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, together. We had that class with Hufflepuffs which I was thankful for because I couldn't bear to see a Ravenclaw at that moment.

"But if you suck every Gryffindor will hate you for ruining the chances of going to win the Cup," Zach told me. Gulp. Freddie smacked him on the arm.

"Waitta be an arse," he chastised him.

"What, it's true!" Zach exclaimed. "I don't like Quidditch personally, but all the Gryffindors are going crazy. They want to win and if Al screws up their chances-" He have the chance to finish the sentence.

"Shut up, Zach!" Rose finally cut in. "He's nervous enough."

And I was. I knew that if I messed up it would take a good month before my house would forgive me. A BLOODY MONTH!

We were up to the second floor at our Defense classroom. Rose took a seat up front with Mackenzie and Tawny. Freddie, Zach, and I decided to hang in the back. I really didn t want to be in eyesight of Davidsen. The last thing I needed was a detention from that raving lunatic. Who could guess what type of mood he would be in.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day in the locker room was pure hell. Freddie was getting dressed next to me. He was trying to comfort Pablo, Ray, and I. See, Pablo and Ray were nervous because this was their first year of playing and they had never been under this much pressure before. I was nervous because I could make or break the game.

"Guys, calm down. It's okay. Worse comes to worse is that the team sucks and we don't go to the finals," he said casually with a shrug. I rubbed the sweat off my forehead. Ray took a deep breath. Pablo bit his lip nervously. "And if that does happen, well we might be shunned for a while. Everyone will get over it eventually, though."

Kill me now.

Vata Abasolo led the girls into our part of the locker room. The girls on the team, besides her, were Mackenzie and Greta. Mackenzie and Greta were the Beaters and they were pretty good. My girlfriend was a Beater on the Hufflepuff team. Oh, sorry, my "girlfriend". We were still technically dating, but we tended to ignore each other a lot. After the game I was planning on breaking up with her.

"Guys, don't worry about this game. I promise you'll all do brilliantly," Vata told us. "I'm not going to be a crazy loon, just do your best, that's all I ask. We'll be great."

Everyone looked at each other quietly. We were taking in the atmosphere, the fear, the adrenaline, the excitement, everything.

"Let's go kick some Ravenclaw arse!" Vata exclaimed.

Even though a lot of us were terrified of losing, we all had to cheer at our Captain's enthusiasm. Then it was time to run out onto the field.

We saw the other team on the pitch already. I kept a look out for Erin Corin, who was the Ravenclaw Seeker. Erin was a tall, thin, and very tan girl. A lot of blokes fancied her and I guess the only reason I didn't think she was so great was because of moments like these where I had to face her. She was a cool girl, but how can a guy like a girl that he always has to try and beat?

The Captains were called out to shake hands. Vata walked up and grabbed Norma's hand. This would be interesting considering both were strong, independent girls who were the Captains of their teams and Chasers. It would probably turn out to be a battle to the death. Yes, it would be very interesting.

"Players, on your mark, get set, go!" We all sprung into the air. Not sprung, but you know what I mean.

"Ravenclaws won the Cup last year and this will be the last time that Norma Nixon can have a chance at leading her team in the finals," I heard over the announcements. "The seventh year girl has a long game ahead of her. So do the Gryffindors with the horrible spell they've been caught in. They haven't won the Cup in eight years."

My eyes scanned the field. A Bludger was heading my way, but before it got close Mackenzie smacked it away. She gave me a wink and kept flying around.

"Nixon has the Quaffle, Abel is after her, and she shoots, and she misses! Nice save by Weasley!"

"And Yates has taken the Quaffle. He's charging down the pitch with Elke on his back. He shoots and makes it! 10-0, Gryffindor." My heart pounded. We were in the lead! Not by much but we were still in the lead!

The game passed on, and after a half hour the score was 80-20, Ravenclaw. We might have started with the lead, but we sure as hell didn t have it at that moment. But if I caught the Snitch, none of that would matter! But neither Erin nor I could seem to find it. It was being especially sneaky that day. It knew how much I wanted to win the game so it purposefully decided to be tricky. What a jerk.

Then I saw it. It was fluttering by a post on the south side of the pitch. I started flying as fast as I could towards it. It flew too, but my gaze was still on it. Erin noticed that I was chasing after it and was immediately on my tail. The Snitch led us towards the grass and then quickly flew back up into the air. Smoothly I turned my broom upwards and followed it.

"Potter and Corin are on a bumpy chase after the Snitch! It seems they're flying all over the place."

"Come on," I mumbled to myself as I neared it. We were flying right above the stands. The crowd was going crazy. I was so close and Erin wasn't far behind.

"And the chase is over the stands! Potter is so close, but the Snitch just refuses to be caught."

I was now underneath the stands trying to catch the bloody thing. Why couldn't it be nice and just let me catch it and win the game for my team? It shimmered in the slight darkness and I could see it much clearer. My broom picked up speed and I reached my hand forward. No luck. The Snitch happened to get faster too.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"At least they scored," I muttered under my breath, though I didn't have much left. Before we reached the end of the stands, Erin was right next to me.

"Shit," I whispered. She heard me and gave a little laugh.

"Now the Seekers are back in the open! The two are dodging Bludgers and players like their life depends on it." He took a moment to pause. "Well, maybe just their social lives, but still!" Thanks, that made me feel loads better. "Corin looks like she s about to snatch it!" No, no! Stop! "She's reaching out her hand and, oh, tough luck."

"Potter is picking up speed, if that's possible! He's already flying, no pun intended. And he reaches out his hand and he-GRABS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME!"

My heart was pounding in my chest. I was in mid-air on my broom with the Snitch in my hand. That's when it hit me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Albus, are you okay?" a voice asked me. I opened my eyes and Elden, Rose, Lily, Zach, and the Quidditch team were all standing by me. My "girlfriend" wasn't there. She was still mad that I said I didn't love her back. Where's her bloody love now?

"What happened?" My voice sounded groggy.

"You caught the Snitch and it was brilliant!" Ray exclaimed. "But as you were holding it on your broom, Terrell Sanders sent a Bludger your way. It was a low blow. Well, not really considering it hit your chest and not the lower part of your body, but you get what I mean. I guess he was just buggered off that we won and they didn't. He sent you an apology note, though, if that helps. He feels pretty bad about what happened."

Mackenzie rubbed my shoulder affectionately. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "As long as I caught the Snitch, I'll be okay." Freddie smiled at me proudly. "What's that grin for?"

"That was brilliant, mate! And you were so nervous. Erin stood no chance against you. She couldn't even spot the Snitch for herself; she had to wait until you did it," he told me. "What a great game. Now we're in the finals! We haven t been in the finals for five years and we lost when we had that shot. Hopefully that won't happen again."

The smile on my face couldn't be wiped off. I won the game for my team.

"Officially, you are a hero to the Gryffindors," Lily informed me. "I'm not even in the house and I can feel the excitement. If you win the Cup for them, you'll be a god."

When I thought my smile couldn't get any bigger, it did. I was a hero, only for the day but still. I was the Gryffindor hero. Now I just had to catch the Snitch in the finals and I would be a god, like Lily said.

"Even if you don't catch the Snitch in the game, you're still a hero to me," Mackenzie said as she rubbed my shoulder again. "Don't be upset at yourself if we lose, okay?" What was making her say all these negative things? "Promise me you won't be too upset," she commanded. I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"What makes you think we re going to lose?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know, I just have this feeling." Her voice sounded mystical, like she was a practicing seer. "Just don't get your hopes up, that's all."

"You're crazy, Mackenzie," Lily interrupted. "Of course he s going to catch the Snitch!"

"Yeah, Al's a great Seeker," Freddie agreed. "He'll win the Cup for us with no problem. The game isn t until May 18, which gives him plenty of time to rest up and heal. Madam Pomfrey will have him in perfect condition in a jiffy."

"Do you think it's my health that'll keep me from catching the Snitch?" I asked Mackenzie.

Elden inched closer towards Mackenzie. "You really think we're not going to win?" Mackenzie gave an obvious shrug and a very subtle nod. I was the only one that noticed the nod. "Well, you could be wrong. Al could play the greatest game of his life!" he declared, trying to cheer me up. Always the optimist. But dread filled my thoughts and in the back of my mind I felt like she was right.

Mackenzie was magical to me. And not magical in the sense that she was a witch and everyone at Hogwarts was magical. No, she was clairvoyant. She was very supernaturally perceptive and when she casually would say she guessed something would happen, it always did. Not many people noticed that about her. Not many at all.

Even though Elden was being optimistic, I think he believed Mackenzie too. He was obsessed with Divination and Trewlaney was a god to him. Elden believed all superstitions, omens, and feelings.

Madam Pomfrey scampered into the room with us. "Oh, you're up" she greeted me as she rushed over. "Quidditch, so dangerous to the students in this school. You have no idea how many injuries I have to deal with," she ranted as she pushed the pillows from underneath me. "You and your father, always getting into danger."

Great Ivanova slowly pushed herself away from the bed. "You're not going to give him a needle, are you?"

Madam Pomfrey let out a huge laugh. "Of course not, dear! He just broke a couple of ribs. Nothing I can't mend with the proper potion." She walked over to a table with all of her medicines on it, grabbed a cup, and filled it with a dark red potion. It did not look appetizing. The elderly woman came back over to my bed and handed it to me. "Here, drink up."

I gulped down the potion reluctantly. "Ugh, when are you going to make medicine taste like candy?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "What, so students can enjoy their injuries? I think not. I don't want any of you in here more than you have to be. And if it were up to me, none of you would ever do an activity that could injure you. Quidditch would be gone in a second."

Madam Pomfrey and I teased each other, but I really liked her. She was very maternal to all the students at Hogwarts.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pablo and Lily sitting in a corner, talking and laughing with each other. I guess my injury brought them to be friends at least one good thing came out of it.


	71. Lily 71

**This is a sappy chapter, I'll admit it. It's more about friendship than relationships though, which isn't what it may seem. There is relationship drama though. I talk about Ian in this chapter, I like Ian. He has potential to be so much. Anyway, review please! I'm still trying to work Sam in here but it's harder than you think. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Ian, look at that." Ian and I were in the library studying for Charms. Well…I was, Ian was drawing a picture. He was really getting into art. "It's Albus and Baina."

"You're right," Ian said with no emotion in his voice. It seemed as lately he didn't care about anything I had to say. He used to though. We used to talk a lot, actually. But last week he had gotten a girlfriend. It always starts with a girl. Every problem a boy/man has can be traced back to a troublesome female.

"Let's scoot closer so we can hear them," I suggested. He shrugged. Darn his girlfriend, Nella Fawcett. She turned him into such an apathetic friend. I didn't like it. We moved our seats so we could hear their conversation.

"Why don't you love me?" she asked him.

He laughed. "You didn't even come to visit me in the hospital, Baina! How could I love you if you can't even find the time to see me in my hour of need?"

"That means nothing!" she exclaimed. I had to disagree, it really did. It was the little things like that which really counted in the end. "I do love you. How could I not after all this bloody time? Do you even want to be with me anymore?" Her voice sounded hurt and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I always liked her, she was a nice girl. But I knew she wasn't right for my older brother.

"No," Al admitted.

Ouch, he had said it. And it was brutally honest but I found it some what…beautiful. I hated when people pretended to feel something they didn't. I liked how Albus just said what was on his mind.

Silence filled the air between the two. Baina was absolutely speechless. I couldn't blame her. How do you deal when your boyfriend of over a year says he doesn't love you and doesn't want to be with you anymore? "Fine," she replied. "Fine, we're over." I hear her let out a cry, and then I heard the library door slam shut. My assumption was that she was the one exiting.

"Lily, Ian," Al declared. "You can stop pretending that you weren't eavesdropping on my conversation." I snapped my fingers in a 'shoot' fashion. He sat down at the table with us. Confusion filled his eyes. Oh, how I hated seeing him like that. "Do you think she really love me? Or do you think she was just saying it?"

"I don't know," I responded. "The question is: do you think she did?"

Albus looked down at the table. After a long pause he said, "No. I don't. If she had really loved me she wouldn't have pushed me into it."

Ian ignored the two of us and got back into his drawing. I hated how a girl had confused my brother so much and had changed my friend. A girl had also broken Todd's heart. Gia was getting depressed now, too. I figured she would be breaking up with Neo in the near future. There wasn't smooth sailing between the two.

Todd was my favorite cousin and I hated seeing him so sad.

And I hated how my very best friend in the whole wide world was depressed and another was ignoring me.

Then there was sweet Albus. My brother, who was born on September 8, 2005, used to have a bright smile and sparkling eyes. A girl had taken the spark out and the bright smile wasn't as bright anymore.

It was horrible. I couldn't stand seeing him like that and when Iria had broken up with James it was the same way. Well, not precisely. Albus was the one who had ended his relationship, but still!

"What is wrong with everyone?" Ian looked up from his drawing to stare at me. "Romance is changing everything and ruling, might I add ruining, everyone's lives. It's so stupid. Why can't things just go back to the way they used to be?"

"People grow up, Lily. They change and want different things out of life," Al explained to me.

"But why do they want to be in relationships? They seem more bothersome than pleasurable, to me at least. Now everything is dramatic and complicated."

Ian scratched his head and sighed. "Maybe people want to be appreciated; did you ever think of that?" His voice sounded harsh. "Maybe it's nice when someone shows that they care about you. May I repeat, did you ever think about that, Lily? How some people like attention and care that a relationship offers?"

I stayed silent. That was the most emotion he had showed towards me in a week. Sadly, it kind of made me happy, even if he was mad at me. It showed that he actually cared about what I was saying. That was a start, right? Not too great of a start, but nevertheless it was a start. Beggars can't be choosers, eh? I had to take what I could get.

"It's not cool to change when you start dating someone, though," Albus declared. "If a girl is making you turn into a different person to be with her, then she's not the right girl for you." I loved my big brother, so much. He always knew EXACTLY what to say. It was amazing how he did it. "Is that what's going on, Lily?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. I turned towards Ian. "Ever since you asked out Nella, you've become an emotionless jerk. What's up with that? Why did you change so drastically?" We stared each other down. If he thought I was going to back down, he had another thing coming. "What was wrong with the old Ian?"

"Nothing, you just don't know what it's like to be in a relationship," he snapped. "How can you judge me on something you don't understand?" Our stare kept on. "Precisely, you just can't, Lily Potter."

I moved my leg slightly and it hit the table. Ugh, I hated having legs too long for my body! Quietly I let out a grunt. The grunt was out of frustration about my leg and about my friend.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?" I asked him. "You've been dating her for a week but you are standing up for her more than you would ever stand up for any of your friends, to be more specific, me. You defend your relationship with her before you would defend your friendship with me."

"I think I'll leave you two to discuss this by yourselves," Albus stated as he got up from his chair. "I have things to talk about with Scorpius." I gave him a curious look. "Don't worry about it, yet. I'll see you guys later, okay?" He bent down and whispered in my ear, "It'll all work out." With that, he left the library.

"You think that I would blow you off for Nella?" Ian questioned with an offended look on his face. He seemed hurt about my accusation. "You really think that little of me? Lily, we're friends forever. No girl can change that."

"Really?" He nodded his head. I grabbed his hand. "That's so sweet and it's exactly what I needed to hear." He squeezed my hand back.

That's when Nella Fawcett, Ian's girlfriend, decided to walk into the library. She immediately saw Ian and me holding hands. To put it simply, she wasn't happy. What's going on here?" she demanded and she approached us. "Are you cheating on me, Ian?" He looked totally taken aback. His mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"No! This isn't what you think! We're just friends, I swear." She didn't believe him, though. Nella threw her hands in the air. I had to admit, us holding hands did look bad.

"WE'RE DONE!" she yelled as she ran out of the library.

Madam Pince rushed over to our table. "Could you please take you break-ups outside of the library? And your…" She looked at each of our pairs of hands and continued to say, "fondling." We looked down and realized we were still holding hands. Bugger, quickly we let go. She glared at us then walked back to her desk. Ian and I sighed, gathered our belongings, and left the library. It was a bad day for everyone.

"Can you believe our bad timing?" Ian muttered.

I nodded my head. "Want to go to the common room?" He nodded his head and we headed towards our destination.

"Do you think she really meant that we were broken up?"

"Probably," I told him. "She did seem really pissed off. Maybe you're better off without her. Who wants someone that is likely to cause a scene in a public place?"

Ian laughed loudly. "I guess you're right. Imagine if she had caught us snogging or something…you could have died a horrible death." We both chuckled and then we realized at the same moment that he had suggested the idea of us snogging. The atmosphere suddenly became very tense. "Oh…sorry, that's really awkward."

"That's okay," I replied. "I mean, it's not like that would ever happen. That's just too weird."

He looked at me and nodded his head. "I'm pretty sure your brothers and cousins wouldn't appreciate you dating any boys either." I looked at him back and kept silent. "Sorry, I keep saying the wrong thing. I'm not suggesting that I want to be that boy, I'm just stating a fact." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's not like you could be that guy even if you tried," I joked. He jutted his jaw out in a pompous way.

"Please, I could get any girl I wanted. You would be lucky to have a guy like me." I scoffed at his comment. "Oh, like you can do any better? Maybe you could snag Uriel Harkiss as a date?"

To explain that jab, Uriel Harkiss was a Hufflepuff a year older than us and not the most attractive bloke in the world. He was a very sweet boy and I defended that to Ian. "You know, he's about three thousand times nicer than you ever will be. And he'd probably appreciate me more than you ever will." He grabbed my arm to stop me from walking and get my attention.

"Lily, I do appreciate you." Now we were facing each other and he had his hand still on my arm.

"I know you do, I'm just joking," I told him. He pushed his eyebrows together and his eyes were squinting. He tended to do that when he wasn't happy. "What, I was just joking! Don't take it so seriously." Ian kept doing that weird facial expression. "…Is there something you're not telling me? I won't lie, this is getting creepy."

Ian sighed, "I don't like that I hurt your feelings."

"It's no big deal, I'm already over it and you should be too." He kept his face stern and weird. "What is it now?"

That's when I heard Nella Fawcett yell from down the corridor, "YOU JUST CAN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, CAN YOU IAN?" I turned around and there she was, looking like a raving lunatic. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLAUNT IT IN MY FACE?" Then I glanced at Ian and when I looked back she was gone.

"I can't believe I asked her out," Ian mumbled.

I snorted, "Tell me about it." Then I looked down and noticed his hand was still on my arm. "Um, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

With a laugh, I asked, "Can you…you know, get off me?" He laughed too and took his hand off me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, we did have fun together."

"Who is 'we?'" I questioned. Did he mean he and I? Was he trying to get romantic with me? Because he was sending off a lot of hints.

"Nella and I. That's why I asked her out. She was talking to me a lot and we just laughed and had a lot of fun together. Women turn into psychos once you show them any kind of commitment," he said while shaking his head with disappointment. I smacked him on the arm. "What? It's true! Did you SEE her?"

"You had a totally different opinion like ten minutes ago."

He shrugged. "A lot can happen in ten minutes." Okay, he probably didn't fancy me considering he was still talking about Nella. That was a good sign because if Ian fancied me that would be disastrous.

"All right, let's go back to the Hufflepuff common room and hang out with some other second years," he suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed. We walked back to the common room and had small talk that didn't really matter. What did matter was the thoughts that were running through my head. The one that was most obtrusive was the question: Would Ian and I be disastrous in a relationship?


	72. Scorpius 72

**Last chapter from the group's fourth year! It matches up perfectly because summer is coming up soon. I LOVE the reviews guys and the favorite story, author, and alerts. I really appreciate it. Disclaimer: Do I look like a very rich woman? No, I'm not which means I'm not J.K. Rowling, unfortunately.**

We were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and I was about to puke. Tomorrow was the game. By THE game I mean the game for the Quidditch House Cup. It was…nerve wrecking, to say the least. Gryffindor looked mighty good in their last match and that had me panicking. I had to win! I had lost the bloody game enough to Albus Potter, I had to win.

Sabina tapped me on the shoulder. She was sitting behind me and I turned around to face her.

"Scorpius, you look you're about to pee yourself. Calm down, even if you do blow the game for us…well, I'll never talk to you again." She smiled and looked down at her paper. I had to laugh.

"Glad you're such a good friend, Bina," I told her.

She looked up and smiled. "Don't worry about it. You'll be brilliant, okay? Just trust me. We have this in the bag."

"You can't be sure enough to say that," I declared. "What if Albus catches the snitch! I'll die, Bina."

Albus Potter and I were on good terms. He had even talked to me about spying on other Gryffindors for information about Slytherins joining Abscido Anima. Happily, I agreed. But there was a difference between being friends in real life and on the quidditch pitch. I couldn't like him as a friend on the field, I had to think about myself and that's it.

&

It was the big day. I walked out on the quidditch pitch, my hands shaking slightly. Yes, Malfoys were allowed to be terrified, despite popular belief.

"You'll be brilliant," Sabina whispered in my ear as she passed me. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

How could I not worry about it? WHAT IF I LOST? The Slytherins would never let me forget it, especially if it was the House Cup. Lewis Nott, the captain of the team, would probably beat the living crap out of me too. Oh, that thought didn't make me feel any better at all. My heart was pounding in my chest as the game started.

I was up in the air, searching for the tiny, golden snitch. Sneaky little bugger was no where in sight.

"Adina Sawbridge is tearing down the pitch with the quaffle. Abel is right on her tail, not letting her get far on her own. He steals the quaffle from her! Then he passes it to Yates. Yates is now heading towards the Slytherin goal posts. Ray shoots and-oh! Ives Adamsen saves it. The boy really is a brilliant keeper…"

"Adamsen throws the quaffle to one of his chasers, Eszes." I saw Albus' face turn towards Aaron Eszes. They were sworn enemies. "Eszes flies down the pitch but Abasolo isn't letting him go anywhere. Kind of like real life…"

That really made me laugh. Aaron fancied Vata Abasolo but she never even gave him the time of day.

I flew around the pitch. Albus was on the other side. Even though I hated to admit it, if I had to lose to anyone, I would want it to be Albus. The other seekers were Erin Corin and Otis Webb. If I had to lose to those goons, I would kill myself. But Albus was different. He was equal to me in quidditch and he was a good guy. Yeah, if I had to lose to anyone, it would be okay to lose to him.

My eyes couldn't find the snitch! I looked at the scoreboard: 0-0.

"A bludger is going right towards Lewis Nott! Oh, and he smacks it out of the way…and it's about to hit Freddie Weasley!"

I looked over at Freddie and sure enough, the bludger hit him in the face. He fell off his broomstick from the force.

That left Gryffindor down a keeper. I really hoped Freddie was okay but I couldn't help but be kind of glad because that gave my team such an advantage. Wow, I sound like a total arsehole. Change that, I just hoped Freddie would be okay. It looked like he took a pretty hard blow to the face which really sucked. He was my best guy friend and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Gryffindor doesn't have a keeper! It looks as though Freddie is being taken to the Hospital Wing. It's up to Albus Potter to save the game for them."

My heart went out to Albus. All the pressure was on him and I could tell he was panicking by the expression on his face.

Even though I felt bad for Albus, I still had to win. His team would get over it if he lost but my team wouldn't. I would be BEATEN like a bloody bludger.

"Thomas has just smacked a bludger that was heading towards Abasolo. At least Gryffindor hasn't lost another player, especially one as important as the captain. Yates has the quaffle and is flying down the pitch towards Adamsen. He shoots and scores! 10-0." Ah, we were losing! Hopefully it didn't stay that way.

"Goldstein has the quaffle now. Yates is trying to stop him from scoring but it's not working. He shoots and scores. 10-10. Maybe if Weasley were still in the game…Abasolo has the quaffle again. She's heading towards Slytherin's posts but Nott-a beater- has taken the quaffle from her. Nott is passing it to Goldstein and that's another ten points to Slytherin."

Then I saw the snitch, that beautiful snitch. It was under Sabina Nott, fluttering in the air. I made eye contact with Albus, who saw it at the same time I did. It was a silent agreement basically saying _Let the best man win._ We started for it and the crowds were roaring. "Why, it looks like both seekers have seen the snitch!"

The snitch was flying higher up in the air. Albus and I were side by side, following it wherever it decided to go.

We were heading right about the Gryffindor side of the stands. "Go Albus!" was being echoed.

I sped up a bit and was right next to the snitch. We were in the middle of the stands by now and I reached out my hand. Already I was on the edge of my broom and decided to go for it. Daringly, I leaped off my broom and grabbed the snitch. Yes, I had grabbed the snitch. Too bad I had to fall on people in the stands.

And I fell directly on Rose Weasley.

The girl was knocked off her seat and I was lying on top of her with the snitch in my right hand. Of course fate would have it that she would be sitting in the exact seat, OF COURSE. Her hat had fallen out of her head. I knew for a fact that she loved hats, especially making them. She was probably upset at me for dirtying hers.

"Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins the game! And he's still in the stands…What's going on?"

My head was on top of Rose's chest which probably wasn't a pleasant position for her. I tried to get off her but my robe was stuck on something.

"Why are you still on me, Scorpius?"

I lifted my arms off the ground but I couldn't get completely off her. Sure, my head wasn't on her chest anymore but I couldn't get off the ground.

"The problem is that my robe's stuck." Rose rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me. "No, I'm serious!" Zachariah Imago, who was sitting next to Rose, was nodding his head in agreement. She looked at him and dropped her jaw. "See, I told you. Hold on." I dropped my body back down on her and tried to get up again. It wasn't working. I repeated the action a couple of times.

"Um, are you trying to hump her?" Lily Potter asked, "Because that's not going to help anyone."

"No!" I snapped. "I'm trying to get off the girl." Lily started laughing. "What's so funny?" I turned my head to look at her. She was standing on the left side of Rose.

"It just looks like you're humping her, that's all."

Zach laughed even harder than she was laughing. "It kind of does, mate." I turned my head to the other side to glare at him. He stepped back and smiled. "Sorry, I'll help you get out." Zachariah then tugged at my robe which was stuck on bleacher that Rose had been sitting on. He tugged and tugged but it wasn't going anywhere.

"I think you guys are stuck," Elden Halmi informed us.

Rose squeaked from underneath me. I looked down at her. It really was an awkward position and probably looked very dirty. Well, not very considering we still had clothes on.

Speaking of taking off clothes, "Okay, I'm going to take off my robes to get out."

"Please tell me you're wearing something underneath it," Rose muttered as she looked up at me. Her face was bright red from embarrassment.

"Well, I'm wearing pants, just not a shirt." She rolled her eyes. "What? It gets hot out there!" I tried to think of a way to get out of my robe. "Okay, this is going to be awkward and I'm going to apologize for it immediately." Then I put my head and arms inside the robe and wiggled out of the robe. The awkward part was being so close to Rose's…lower body, as I moved.

Finally, I was free.

To be honest, when I joined the quidditch team in second year, I never thought I would be in a position like that. But to be even more honest, I couldn't say that I didn't like it. Although by the look on Rose's face, I don't think she did. Her face looked especially horrified when I was standing in front of her with just my trousers on.

"Okay, let's try to get my robe," I said. Zach nodded and helped me pull on my robe which was stuck in the crevice where the next set of bleachers meet.

I heard a mumble from a girl near me, "He doesn't look bad without a shirt. Not bad at all."

Hope filled me. Was that Rose talking about me? I turned my head around and saw Gia Nicotera, a second year Hufflepuff who had just broken up with her Slytherin boyfriend, talking to Lily. Oh, it was just her. On the other side stood Rose who was looking down at the ground and not me. Did she think I was so ugly she couldn't even bear to see me without a shirt?

"Oh, here it is!" Zachariah was holding up my robe with a smile. "Might want to try putting it on, even though the girls don't seem to mind." I gave him a smile of appreciation and took the robe from him.

"Thanks." It was a shame that the girl who seemed to mind was the one I actually cared about.

A bunch of students were outside by the lake, celebrating Lacey Lawson's birthday. She was a really nice fifth year Gryffindor who was basically friends with everyone. Even us Slytherins were invited to her birthday bash. Hell, even her ex-boyfriend, Lorenzo Abate, was invited. Lacey was too nice to exclude anyone.

My feet were in the water and I was alone, just thinking. Exams were done and school would let out in a few days. Though that seemed like something I should have been happy about, I was miserable.

You see, Rose was by the table of food, getting awfully chummy with Vic Eli. Have you ever seen Vic Eli? He's great looking. I mean, I'm not ugly but I am not considered great looking by any means. Girls think I'm okay, they just like the fact that I'm a Malfoy and have power. Vic…even I had to admit Vic was beautiful. He had short black hair, blue eyes, tan, and very built. I was built because of quidditch but I was nothing in comparison to Vic. Nothing.

It seemed that every really good looking guy in school wanted Rose. First there was Ray Yates, who I was pretty sure, was over her. Then there was Wade Ellerby. Now there's Vic Eli. Vic was definitely the best looking of the three. They basically ruled Hogwarts, especially the girl population.

Sam could have been included in this trio but he wasn't a player and never really flaunted his looks, well except when he was modeling. I'm not going to count that because that's part of the job. Girls fancied Sam but he was the type of guy who liked serious relationships and girls knew they didn't have a shot at being his girlfriend.

James and Al were good looking too, but not like Ray, Wade, and Vic. The Potter boys weren't even in the same ballpark, let alone league.

So there I was, sitting with my feet in the water, watching Rose Weasley flirt with one of the best looking blokes in school, not even thinking about showing me the time of day. And even though I had won the Cup for my team, I was feeling absolutely lousy. Life was just perfect.


	73. Sam 73

**Another chapter! Yes, we're finally gonna hear from Sam. And it only took me…a while. The reviews were fantastic, I couldn't have asked for any more considering it's only been a day. You guys rock. Try to top that for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: My life sucks and I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.**

"Sam, come hold your godson," my sister Victoire told me as she entered the house with her husband, Teddy Lupin.

I had a godson, a nephew. His name was Nicholas Lupin and he was born on January 14, 2021. To my sister and brother-in-law, he was perfect. Well, Teddy wished he showed metamorphmagus characteristics, but he was loved all the same.

I walked up to my sister and she handed me the baby in the bundle it was in. She wanted to keep it warm, even though it was July…

Then I looked down at him. They were right, he was perfect.

Nicholas had soft blue eyes and the smallest nose and mouth. His hair was fuzzy and blonde. He looked a lot like my sister did as a baby. Not that I would personally know, considering she was older than me, but I could tell from pictures. A smile was on his face which made me feel good. My godson was happy to see me.

My dad came up behind me and patted me on the back. "You're a natural at this, boy!"

"He is," Victoire agreed with a smile on her face. I looked down at the baby and looked at her. Yes, he was the spitting image of his mother.

"So, what's the big news you had to tell us?" Dad asked Victoire.

Her smile grew even larger. "You're going to want to sit down," she recommended. We all walked into the kitchen and grabbed some seats.

"We wanted to announce this to everyone at the same time, but we can't hold it in any longer," Teddy explained.

"What's going on?" I questioned. The baby was still in my arms.

"I'm having another baby!" Victoire exclaimed. Her pretty face was glowing. Teddy was sitting next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and he might have been glowing even more than she.

Dad and I just looked at each other, trying to figure out what we thought about the situation. I mean, they JUST had a baby.

"Are you sure you're ready for another baby?" Dad came right out and said it.

"Of course I am," Victoire declared. "I know I only had Nicholas six months ago, but this is an unexpected joy! And I know I'm only twenty-one, but that's how old Mum was when she had me."

"Well…" Dad shrugged. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. When's the bundle of joy due?"

"March," Victoire declared happily. She walked up and carefully took the baby from my arms. "I can't wait until then. Motherhood suits me."

My sister wasn't lying either, she was a fantastic mother and she always looked happy when her son was around. Sure there were challenges, but Victoire's love for her son cancelled them all out.

&

My lean body climbed on top of Ingrid. She was lying on my bed and looked absolutely beautiful. She ran her hands over my wide shoulders. Then she looked me in the eyes and smiled. Apparently she loved my eyes, they were "interesting". Whatever that meant… Even though I originally didn't fancy Ingrid, I fancied her a whole lot after dating her for over a year.

I kissed her on the mouth harshly. This led to a nice…rendezvous.

It wasn't just a snog. To be completely honest, Ingrid and I had done almost everything **but**. I wanted to do _it_, but Ingrid was stopping me. She said she couldn't have sex with me if I wasn't in love with her. At the time, I thought I was in love with her, but she was convinced I wasn't. She knew I fancied her; she just didn't think I LOVED her.

My hands roamed around her body and she let out a moan.

"Please, Ingrid," I whispered in her ear. "I do love you." Of course I realized years later I didn't really, but at the time I was positive I did.

"No, Sam," she replied against my mouth. "We'll both regret it if we do."

In the back of my mind, I knew she was right and I would regret it. I wasn't even sixteen yet. Well, I was about a week from it, but still. Fifteen was too young to be having sex and Ingrid knew that. I was a boy that was high on the feeling of her body and wanted even more. All rational thoughts were being ignored.

Slowly, I went down her torso and reached the button on her shorts. She pushed my hands away.

"Oh, come on," I whined. "We've done THAT before." She shook her head. "What's the problem, Ingrid?" I got off of her and sat up, then Ingrid sat herself up right next to me. "Are you okay?"

Ingrid sighed. "If we do THAT again, as you so eloquently put it, we won't be able to stop."

"You're probably right," I agreed. "Do you just want to talk then?" I may have been horny, but I wasn't a jerk. If she didn't want to then I wouldn't make her.

"That sounds good," she responded. She smiled at me. "What do you want for your big birthday?"

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and she slapped me on the arm. "Okay, I'll be serious. You don't need to get me anything." She rolled her eyes. "How about getting me some self-correcting ink? It sounds like something Rose would get me, but I actually do need it. I need to pick up my marks severely."

"If you really want that…Well, I'll get you that and maybe something fun like a Muggle T-shirt."

"Sounds good," I proclaimed with a shrug.

"My godson came over a week ago." I wondered if my face was glowing as much as Victoire's did when she talked about Nicholas. "He's brilliant. I can't wait until I'm old enough to have kids." Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Is that the reason you want to have sex?" Ingrid was never afraid to be blunt and speak her mind. It took a while in our relationship for her to get comfortable with me, but trust me, she definitely got there.

"Of course I don't want kids now! That's crazy."

"Good, because we're only going into our sixth year, we're not married, and you don't love me." I stared at her coldly. "What? It's the truth! You don't love me. I think you want to love me, but you don't. Your feelings for Lacey are too strong for you to ever even come close to loving me, and I know that."

And the truth was that I couldn't deny that I had feelings for Lacey. I also couldn't deny that they were very strong feelings.

"I don't want to fancy her," I muttered, "if that means anything."

"In the long run…it doesn't." She rubbed my back soothingly. "I love you, I've always loved you, but I'm holding you back."

We were sitting side by side, so I had to turn my face to look at her dead on. "How do you hold me back? My grades haven't suffered, I still hang out with my friends-"

She put her hand on my mouth to keep me from talking. Her eyes were filled with pain and I could tell she was about to do something she didn't want to do.

"Sam, we can't do this anymore."

She was breaking up with me. That was just perfect.

"Why can't we do this anymore? You said yourself that you love me! Why would you break up with someone you are in love with?"

"You break up with him when he's just not in love with you," she said quietly.

"But I do love you! Why are you denying my feelings?" She shook her head. I wanted so badly for her to believe me, but she just wasn't. "You think I don't love you and you're afraid you won't be able to control your hormones any longer, am I right?"

Ingrid looked me in the eyes and nodded her head. "That's exactly what I am afraid of."

My hand grabbed hers. "I don't want to break up." She caressed my hand with her thumb. "You're basically the best girlfriend I could have asked for," I confessed. "I'm really glad I asked you out." Ingrid suddenly stopped caressing my thumb. "Why do I keep saying the wrong things?" I let out a bitter laugh.

"You're just trying to change my mind and make me not break up with you when I have to."

"If you really want to, then I won't stop you," I told her. "I think you're making a huge mistake, though." She couldn't look me in the eyes anymore. "I'm a good guy. I would never intentionally hurt you." Ingrid nodded her head and wiped away the tears I saw coming out of her eyes. It made my heart ache. "Please, don't cry."

Her innocent brown eyes looked up at me. "Lacey is single, you should go for it."

She always said my eyes were interesting. But hers were rich and inquisitive. Ingrid was so abnormal. It wasn't just her eyes either, it was just her.

"So, you're really breaking up with me," I declared. She nodded her head and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, so NOW you want to snog." Ingrid laughed and smiled. I could tell she didn't want to smile, but she had to try and feel something other than pain. "I'm gonna miss you. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can," she replied. "I don't have many."

"That's not true, young lady," I disagreed. "Ever since you started dating me, you've become quite popular at Hogwarts. Actually, people might like you more than they like me." I smiled my crooked grin at her. "I'm really happy for you. Even if dating me was the sole purpose for you to make some friends, then I am glad we did it."

"Why are you making this so hard for me?"

I chuckled. "I am desperately hoping that you will change your mind, but I don't think you are going to."

"You're right about that." She fell back in my bed and I fell down next to her. "Even though I do love you, I still want to see you happy. You should ask out Lacey, now that you're a single man."

The girl was unbelievable. Instead of being selfish and keeping me to herself, she just wanted to see me happy. I wished I could have been as good of a person as Ingrid.

"This is kind of awkward."

She murmured, "Suck it up, we're gonna talk about it. I really think you have a shot with her. Hell, you have a shot with any girl in the bloody school."

"The problem is, I always thought she had a thing for Albus."

Ingrid scoffed, "Are you kidding me? No, she likes him as a friend." I turned my head and looked at her with confusion. "It's a girl thing, I can just tell. But you, she could definitely fancy you. I've seen her looking at you in classes sometimes." She shrugged. "Lacey looks at you the way I look at you. She's not in love with you yet, but she very well could be in the future."

"How did I ever get a girl like you to date a slob like me?" I asked with a laugh. "You're amazing."

"Stop complimenting me!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up dramatically. "We're friends, so I am trying to help you bag the girl of your dreams. Wow, I just made her sound like a hunting trophy." She shook her head. "Anyway, we'll discuss strategy at Hogwarts. For now we can just relax and talk, as friends."

And I was really glad she was my friend.


	74. Rose 74

**Guys…you are fantastic. This story stays up and for the awesome support you have given, I'm putting up another chapter today. I love this chapter, it makes me giggle. And you get reminded about how crazy Rose can be. Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Oh right, you can't see me. Well, I'm not.**

"Aldus was telling me his life story the other day," Al told me. He laughed and muttered, "His parents were named Ene and Amanda."

"His dad's name was Ene?"

We were lying on Albus' bed, talking and relaxing. This is what summer was about. "Yeah, isn't that a sick name?"

"Almost as sick as Hugo." I had to tease my brother, even though he wasn't there.

"Where is he, anyway?" Albus questioned. "Hanging out with my baby sister?" I nodded my head and Al smiled sweetly. He absolutely adored Lily. In the back of my mind, I always thought of him as her guardian angel. My cousin watched out for her as if it were his sole duty on Earth. That was beautiful, in my opinion.

"I think they're playing hide-and-go-seek. That's basically their theme game," I replied. "Every time they hang out together, they have to play it. It's been going since they were old enough to walk."

"When was the last time we played that game?" Al bit his lip in concentration, trying to remember.

"Where we eight?" Then it hit me. "Oh, yeah! That was when James locked you in the shed outside." Immediately, I sat up and looked out of his window and at the shed in the back yard. I started laughing really hard. "You were out there for an hour before Aunt Ginny found you. Then you started crying like a baby."

"That's traumatizing for a child!" Al exclaimed. "You and James got a kick out of that, though." He picked his body up from the laying position. "He'll never admit how much he loves you, but he really does."

James wasn't my favorite cousin, obviously Albus was, but we've been close since we were little.

Albus paused and then said, "You finally turn 15 this summer. That is bloody insane." I was the youngest person in my year. Actually, Al was almost a whole year older than me. He was born in September and I was born on-

"August 29. I was only a couple of days away from being in the year behind us," I responded.

"That would have really sucked," Al stated bluntly. "Freddie and I would be failing all of our classes if that had happened." He nudged me in the arm so I would know that he was just kidding with me.

"I know," I agreed. "That would have been worse than if we ended up being in different houses." I sighed deeply. I had never admitted this to him but I guess there wasn't a better time for it. "The Sorting Hat almost placed me in Ravenclaw. That's why it took such a long time for me to be sorted. It just kept debating between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"Really?" I nodded my head. "That's not surprising. The Sorting Hat said I would have done fine in any of the houses. It also said I was just like my dad."

The room was hot and humid. My legs were sticking to the sheets on Albus' bed. But the thought that Al and I weren't almost in the same house/year made me feel cold.

Hugo and Lily walked into the room. Well, more like they BARGED in. "What are you guys doing?" Lily asked. The two sat down on the floor.

"Nothing, what are you guys doing in here?" Al questioned. He scooted down on the bed to look at his sister and my brother.

"Mum wanted me to tell you that your letters have come in," Lily declared. Instantly, I jumped up from Albus' bed and ran downstairs. In that letter, it would say if I was going to be a Gryffindor prefect or not. That was huge and I wanted it so badly. I reached the kitchen and Aunt Ginny was sitting down at the table.

"Rose, calm down!" Al ordered as he ran up to my side. "You'll definitely make prefect, chill out."

I didn't listen to him; I just tore open my letter. Later, I found out my mum had it sent over by owl so I could discover my results faster than if I had waited until I got home.

"Well?" Aunt Ginny questioned. "Are you a prefect like Sam and Remus?" Yes, my cousin Sam was a prefect for Gryffindor and a pretty good one too. But who cares about that.

"I'M A PREFECT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, excitement filled me. Lily jumped on me for a hug. Tightly, I hugged back the girl whose legs were too long for her body. Everything was going according to plan. This was just the first step to becoming Head Girl. That was my goal during Hogwarts, to become Head Girl during my seventh year.

"That's fantastic," Aunt Ginny congratulated me. She got up from her seat to give me a hug as her daughter did. "I knew you could do it, everyone knew you could do it." The moment was perfect.

Albus opened his letter calmly. All we saw where a list of school supplies. "I didn't make it," he stated quietly. My jaw dropped. I was positive that he was going to make it; there was not a better choice than Albus Potter. If not him, then who was the other prefect? Like I said, there were no good choices…could it have been? No…it wasn't.

"Look, there's Fetty," Lily said. She opened the window and took the letter the owl was carrying.

Aunt Ginny took the letter from her daughter and opened it. "Oh Merlin, it's from Uncle George." Silence filled the room, my heart was beating rapidly. "Freddie has been named a prefect."

That was when I fainted. Yeah, that's how absolutely shocked and horrified I was at the news.

!!

"Rose, Rose, wake up." I could tell by the voice that it was my brother, Hugo, trying to wake me up. "Please, wake up." Lightly, I could feel him slapping my face, trying to "slap" me up. The prat.

I opened my eyes and saw my brother and Albus above me. "Ugh, what happened?" I asked. "Why am I on the floor?" Slowly, I tried to pick myself off of the floor. I fell back down on my butt. It wasn't working too well for me. Yes, the usually alert and independent Rose Weasley was a puzzled mess who couldn't even pick herself up off the floor.

James, Albus' big brother, told me, "You apparently found out that Freddie was made a prefect."

"You weren't even here when it happened," Lily declared loudly. She looked down at me and sighed. "But yeah, that's what happened."

"Don't faint again!" Hugo yelled.

Albus supported my head with his hands. "You can't afford another head injury, not you, the smart one in the family." He helped me sit up.

"I can't believe that Freddie is a prefect with me. I worked so hard for the honor and he… He doesn't deserve it!"

"Yeah, that is weird," James agreed with a nonchalant shrug.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall is on drugs?" I questioned. Aunt Ginny shook her head and let out a little laugh. "I'm serious! That's the only reason it would make any sense. Why would she choose a lazy, prankster? I mean, that's all that Freddie has done his whole life. He even told me once he started pranking when he was about two."

"Your uncles Fred and George started pranking at age 1, but that's irrelevant. Freddie is a very influential, charming young man. Kids will listen to him and respect him," Aunt Ginny explained. "She's probably hoping that he will use his charm and influence for the good of the school."

"But it's Freddie! How can any position of power be good for him or the school?"

James rubbed his excessive facial hair, a thoughtful expression was on his face. "Maybe she thinks he's cute?" Did I ever mention James isn't very realistic? He was also short but like Aunt Ginny said, that was irrelevant. "And if she thinks he's cute, she wants an excuse to spend more time with him… That's very creepy of McGonagall."

"Please, just stop talking, James," Aunt Ginny instructed. "You're talking nonsense." She leaned in closer to her son so only he could hear her. "But that would be very funny and entertaining."

"I know, right?" Unfortunately for them, I heard the conversation. Sometimes my aunt was a big kid.

Then I could feel a headache coming on. "Could you guys stop talking about Freddie and McGonagall in a romantic way?" I begged as I rubbed my head, hoping it would magically disappear…says the witch. Too bad I couldn't use magic outside of school, life would have been so much simpler if I could have.

"Sorry," Aunt Ginny and James muttered. I brought my body up and then sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. My life really sucked at that moment. It seemed as if all my hard work meant nothing and I could have gotten the job if I had goofed off like Freddie did. That thought just made me feel even more horrible.

"If Freddie doesn't take his duties seriously…" I murmured.

Freddie Weasley. Prankster. Boyfriend of Elaine Yaxley. Keeper on the quidditch team. Prefect. How bloody brilliant.

"Just have faith in him," Aunt Ginny told me as she came behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "This will be a good influence on him. It will teach him about responsibility."

Lily sat down next to me. "Everything will work out."

"Are you positive?" I asked. Aunt Ginny kissed me on the top of my head. Lily nodded her head and smiled at me warmly. I loved the Potter women, they always knew how to make me feel better. My aunt was the best godmother ever and Lily always made me wish I had a little sister. What would I have done without them in my life?

"Do you want something to drink?" My aunt's voice was in my ear. I nodded my head gloomily. She kissed me on the cheek.

"We're proud of you, Rosie," Albus told me. "You've done a great job all year and you deserve it."

"We agree with Albus one hundred and ten percent," Hugo stated. My brother put his arms around me and gave me a hug. He must have felt bad for me because he usually avoided physical contact with me.

But he was upset too. His girlfriend, Randa Urquhart, had broken up with him two weeks earlier. They weren't serious, all they did was kiss a couple of times. The two didn't even use tongue. It still broke his heart though, I could tell he really fancied the girl. My poor brother.


	75. Lily 75

**Yeah, that last chapter had an awkward ending, but **_**Hugo**_** is an awkward person. I love him; I have to do a chapter in his point of view soon. But for now, you have Lily! I love her too. Oh, and to the person who gave me a review on how I have no life and how I don't do anything but write this, during the school year I don't get home until six most days. Six o'clock pm. Then I have to do homework for all the honors classes I am in. And I also have friends who I have to spend time with, unlike you because rude people don't have friends. **

Molly Weasley was my grandmother and the greatest cook. Ever. She was giving my mother and me a lesson in late August.

"And that is how you make good green beans," Grandmum said as she put a platter of the delicious beans on the kitchen table. "Where are your boys at, Ginny?" Grandmum asked my own mum as we sat down to eat. I quickly took a bite. Did I mention that Grandmum was the greatest cook? The greatest cook to ever live?

"James is at Elden's house and Albus is at Mackenzie's," Mum answered. "Luna is watching him for the day."

"How is she doing?" Grandmum raised her eyebrow and took a sip of her water. "I haven't seen her in ages. Not since the Christmas dinner at the Burrow a couple years ago. She missed last year, sadly."

"Well." Mum paused. "Lily, you have to keep this quiet, okay?" Mum looked very serious. I nodded my head obediently. "Her marriage to Dean isn't doing so well at the moment. Well, it hasn't been doing well all year. They've been fighting an awful lot. It wouldn't surprise me if she threw him out, actually." My mum stared at me. "Don't say a word to anyone, Lily."

Honestly, a person becomes a good lock picker and suddenly they're not trustworthy anymore.

"Of course, Mum," I said. "I won't say a word. Is Luna going to be okay?" I liked Luna a lot. She was fun and weird. Normal people were flat out boring. Who wants to be ordinary is a crazy, mad world?

Mum sighed heavily. "I hope so, Lils. I really hope so. Luna is crazy about Dean, has been since the war. She's absolutely crazy about him," she repeated herself. "He's the first man she ever dated, let alone loved. He's her husband, the father of her children. I hope it all works out for the best. She's one of my best friends and I worry about her."

"Oh, that poor girl. I don't know what I would do if your father ever left me," Grandmum replied. "It's a good thing I scare him into staying in this marriage." Grandmum chuckled heartily, and then her face turned serious. "I adore that man, like I said, I don't know what I would do without him."

"Trust me, Mum, he adores you too," Mum responded. "The man couldn't function without you."

Grandmum smiled. Even though she was older, she was still beautiful. Her pudgy face sparkled when she grinned and her hair was wavy ad soft. My mum's hair was the same, just longer.

"Lily, eat your beans," Mum told me. "And were you paying attention when your grandmum explained how to make them?" I nodded my head.

Mum smiled. Merlin, her smile was the same as Grandmum's. Was I as beautiful as the women in front of me? Even though Mum looked JUST like her own mother, she would never admit it. She liked to show attitude towards her mother and sometimes pick fights. Of course she loved Grandmum, but it was an old habit, according to her. Granddad though…she could never pick a fight with him. I always figured she some what favored him, but that was just my guess.

"What electives are you taking next year, Lily?" Grandmum asked. "It's your third year and that's a big one." I hated talking about Hogwarts to Grandmum. In the back of my mind I always wondered if she was constantly comparing me to her other granddaughter, Rose. And in that fight, Rose would **always** win. No matter how hard I could try, she would always win.

"Divination and-"

"Why are you taking that class, anyway?" Mum inquired. "It's such a waste of time." She started laughing and smiling. "Just ask your aunt Hermione."

"It sounded fun."

Grandmum nodded her head in agreement with me. "I enjoyed the class, Lily. Don't listen to your mother."

"I still think it's weird imagining you at Hogwarts, Mum. I like to think your life started when Bill was born," my mum said.

"I'm sure Lily feels the same way about you," Grandmum retorted. "That's how all children feel."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Even though Dad saved the world back then, I can't imagine his life at Hogwarts either. It's just too…weird. For all I know, the next Harry Potter could be attending Hogwarts with me now. Not by the same name, of course. He could just be the next savior of the wizarding world and I wouldn't even know it."

"The next Harry Potter?" Mum scoffed. "Your father is one of a kind. He's a very special man." She was so in love with him, it was unbelievable.

"He is," Grandmum replied.

Mum smirked. "You have always favored Harry out of all your children's spouses. Just admit it. But don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "The feeling's mutual?" Mum laughed.

"Harry has ALWAYS favored your grandmum over your granddad. Of course he loves my father, but he's always liked my mother more."

"Oh, no he hasn't!" Grandmum exclaimed. "He cares for both of us the same, Ginerva." Throwing out Mum's full name, low blow, Grandmum. But she was beaming at the thought of my dad favoring her. Absolutely, positively beaming at the thought. Now that I thought about it, it was obvious that she favored him. She always fed, catered, and talked to him more than any of my aunts. Hm, that was interesting.

"Don't be naïve," Mum responded, "and don't deny it. You are Harry's surrogate mother. Dad loves Harry but you might as well be his own mum. Which is kind of sick theory, when you think about it, considering he'd be my brother/husband." Grandmum laughed and shook her head, but I could still see she was beaming.

"And you favor Harry?" I looked at Grandmum, already knowing the answer to my question.

"I love all of my children's spouses. It's just… Harry, as an orphan, has always had a special place in my heart. I've always felt the need to look after him," Grandmum answered. "You're a lot like him. You're loyal, trustworthy, intelligent, and you have glasses." Oh, did I mention I got glasses that summer? Well, I did, and I hated them.

It was a shock when I got glasses and not Albus. Albus looked JUST like my dad. He might as well have been his clone. The hair, the eyes, and the love of Defense Against the Dark Arts…they were so alike. And my whole life I was told I was just like my mum, so it was a shock when I was the one who had glasses like my dad, and not Albus. But I guess we had to have something in common… I would agree with my grandmum that I was loyal and trustworthy like my dad, but I wasn't that smart. Not like Rose, anyway.

"Don't lie, Mum, you didn't always love your children's spouses." Mum's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Most especially a certain daughter-in-law."

This sounded scandalous. "Want to explain, Grandmum?" I asked. "Who didn't you like?"

Grandmum sighed. "Okay, I'll just come out and say it. I wasn't always the biggest fan of your aunt Hermione." I gasped in shock. If you had attended any Weasley meetings, you would have figured that Grandmum ADORED Aunt Hermione. She always talked to her and made a big fuss out of her. It was like Aunt Hermione was one of her own children and not her son's wife.

"Why didn't you like Aunt Hermione? What did she ever do to you?" I pondered out loud. My own mum started grinning like an idiot. It looked like she took pleasure in Grandmum hating my aunt.

"Get ready, Lils. This is good," Mum told me. "This is **really** good. No one hates Hermione, no one."

My grandmother rolled her eyes. "She's right Lily, not most people hate Hermione and I never hated her! She just threatened me. Imagine being a mother of seven. You are in love with each and every one of those children. They're your babies. Your youngest son, whom you are very over protective of because of the teasing he got from his older brothers, brings home his friends for you to meet. One is a cute little boy who you immediately fall in love with. The other is a girl who your son looks at the same way your husband looks at you. That's scary!"

"You hated Aunt Hermione because Uncle Ron loved her?" I asked. Grandmum shook her head and then shrugged. "Wait…what? I'm confused." I wasn't looking forward to becoming a mother and having those crazy, mixed up feelings. No sir, I wasn't looking forward to that mess at all.

"Sort of. I never hated her, that's too strong a word. Like I said, I felt threatened. What made me worried was that a girl had already stolen my boy's heart-and at such a young age!"

Mum laughed. "That is a scary thought. Hermione was always so paranoid about why you hated her, which makes the story even funnier."

"I never hated her!" Grandmum stated firmly. "I will repeat myself one last time, she scared me. I knew Ron had found his soul mate at the age of 12. That's horrifying for a mother. You want your children to stay young forever, not find their future spouses."

"Did you know that my mum and dad would get married?" Mum propped up her eyebrows and smirked.

"Yeah, Mum," she declared. "Did you know that I would marry Harry when I was ten?" Grandmum bit her lip nervously.

"No, to be honest with you."

"Why not? Was it such a crazy dream for THE Harry Potter to be my husband and the father of my children?" Mum's voice got defensive and cold. "Who would have thought that little Ginny Weasley could find such a good man? Trust me, I've heard all the stories. Love potions, the Imperious curse, everything. I never thought my own mum would think it was hard to believe though."

"Ginerva!" Grandmum's voice raised and she got defensive too. "That's not it, at all. You are a fantastic woman and any man would be honored to be married to you. The way I figure it is that Harry may be the only one who deserves you, so don't give me that attitude. And I always wanted you two to be together, but Ron and Hermione was just so much more obvious to point out. They had always shown an interest in each other."

Mum softened up and laughed. "That is true. We always saw beyond their useless bickering."

"Were they like Rose and Scorpius?" I questioned bluntly. When my mum mentioned a bickering couple, they were the first to pop into my mind. Even though they weren't a couple but they might as well have been. My mother and grandmother stared at me though, dumbfounded. I explained briefly, "Well, those two fight **all** the time."

"You mean Scorpius Malfoy?" Grandmum asked. I nodded my head. "I didn't know he was friends with Rosie." She looked slightly disturbed by the information.

"Merlin, no. Freddie is friends with him, they're really good friends actually. Al likes him too. Rose says she hates his guts but no one believes that for a second," I told them. "Not for a second."

"Do you think they really hate each other?" Mum put down her fork and looked at me. "Is there something going on between the two of them? Something we should all know about?"

"Well, they sound like Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They're just not…friends. Even though they have been acting friendlier towards each other, ever since Rose broke up with Wade." They women stared at me again. "Wade was her first boyfriend and she broke up with him. Scorpius never seemed to like him much."

"Rosie had a boyfriend?" Grandmum's voice was calm. "That's…horrifying. Was he at least a nice boy?" I shrugged. "You didn't like him, did you?"

"Not really, I like Scorpius more. I think he's perfect for Rose," I stated. "No other boys challenge her. And she's perfect for Scorpius because she's the only person he really respects." Grandmum nodded her head and Mum smiled knowingly.


	76. Zachariah 76

**Another update…I am kind of a loser. I just had nothing to do today and I wanted to start the Hogwarts season up. So I realized I'm supposed to capitalize Legilimency…gotta go back and change that. I've been changing all the chapters actually, checking grammar and such. Sometimes I even add stuff. ZACH'S POINT OF VIEW FOR THE FIRST TIME! This is exciting. Check it out if you want. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Goyle, Nadia!"

"Is that Selena's younger sister?" I asked Rose, who was sitting next to me. She looked carefully at the girl and nodded her head.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The girl wasn't nearly as pretty as Selena. She wasn't necessarily ugly but she didn't have that…grace. She had ordinary brown hair and hazel eyes. With a closer look she was attractive but not what I was expecting considering who her sister was. Maybe she took after her dad, I heard he was an ugly bloke.

"Goyle, Ocean!"

"Ocean, that is a sweet name," Albus muttered. He was sitting on the other side of me. "Nadia and Ocean, the twins."

They must have been identical twins, because she looked exactly like her sister. The ordinary brown hair, nice hazel eyes, everything. Nadia and Ocean were attractive but it must have been hard growing up with a goddess like Selena. That doesn't mean I fancy Selena, that's Freddie's job. I just like to admire her beauty.

Mackenzie voiced my thoughts out loud. "Those poor girls, having to grow up with a sister like Selena."

I looked at my friend who was sitting across from me. She was wonderful. There was no one I would rather talk to and spend time with than her. Hell, I fancied the girl since I met her. Seriously, I sat down at the Gryffindor table, looked at her, and knew she was for me. The way she acted attracted me to her so much…ugh, I couldn't talk about it. Not while she had a bloody boyfriend.

"Zach, are you still dating Gabby?" Tawny asked me. She was sitting next to Mackenzie.

I shook my head. "We broke up over the summer. But we did date a while…I think it was seven months?"

"Seven months? You had a girlfriend for seven months?" Elden questioned. I nodded my head. "I can't even get a girlfriend, let alone could I keep one for seven months."

"You're just in a dry spell," Mackenzie comforted him. "You'll find someone, don't worry about it."

"Girlfriends aren't worth the trouble," Albus said. "Trust me, I would know better than anyone. Especially the long term ones. Just stay single forever, Elden, it's better that way. Much better."

"Albus, be quiet. If done correctly, dating someone is a great experience," Tawny stated. "Like when I dated Nicholas Dagmar. He was a great boyfriend and we had a lot of fun together. It was an, overall, good time and I wouldn't trade it for the world." I didn't know she had a boyfriend…Oh well, I guess she did.

James, who was sitting relatively far away from me, chimed in, "Just ask Ray about girlfriends."

Ray, who was sitting next to him, glared at him. Sam sighed, put his elbows on the table, and put his head in his hands. Something had happened with Ray. Did he relapse into his old, whore ways?

"Okay, what in the world is going on?" Rose demanded. "Ray, what did you do this time?"

"Yeah Ray, tell them what you did," Sam snapped. "Tell them that you lost your virginity to Edita last year!" Silence was at our table. Ray had sex with Edita? "And you didn't even have the decency to mention it to us until the train ride when we caught you on the verge of doing it in a compartment." That is a traumatizing experience, walking in on somebody having sex. Good thing they didn't actually see it and they were only **on the verge**.

"Well, it seems you've already told them the news for me," Ray said softly. "I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, but it just never came up in conversation. How do you say that you popped your cherry randomly? Let me tell you, it is not an easy feat." Sam and James shook their heads. "I'm sorry! I just didn't know how to bring it up!"

Rose looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. "That is a big deal, Ray! That is a big commitment and responsibility. When did you first do it? You're so young! I can't believe you did it."

"And you haven't even been dating her for that long," Albus put in. "Are you even in love with her?"

"We did it first in April." Merlin, he was still fifteen at that time! He didn't even turn sixteen until August. "We were safe, if that's what you meant by the responsibility crap, Rose. And I do love her. I've never felt this way about a girl before, and I've been with a lot of girls. Not in the sexual way, just in general."

We all glanced at Elden, waiting for his reaction. "Do you REALLY love her?" Ray nodded his head. "Then I guess I'm okay with it. As long as you only have sex with her and no one else. Don't go on a rampage." Raymond grinned and nodded his head again. Honestly, I thought Elden would have freaked out more than anyone. I guess he was becoming more acceptable of the things that Ray did.

Freddie spoke up with a grin. "Well…how is it?" Of course he would ask that. Rose rolled her eyes.

Ray had a wicked smile on his face. "It's the greatest feeling in the world. No other type of high can match it. It's just...amazing. There's no other word to describe it. It's absolutely and utterly amazing."

"Is there," Rose paused. "Well, I just want to know, is there a spell that can prevent pregnancy? I know there are some Muggle forms of preventing it, but is there a spell or charm that can stop it? And the same goes to STDs. And if so, how did you learn them?" Of course would go on an informational rant. That's just the type of person she was.

"Edita looked some up in the library. There's a contraceptive spell and both of us were virgins, so we didn't worry about STDs," Ray explained. Rose nodded her head and let the information absorb in her brain. "Are you okay, Rose?" She looked at him and shrugged. "Losing your virginity isn't that big of a deal," he said quietly.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Sam exclaimed. FYI, this whole conversation was said softly, even when people raised their voices, it still wasn't loud. It wouldn't have been good if everyone was eavesdropping. "Ray, you're a fool if you don't think it's a big deal. I mean, if I had done it with Ingrid, I would have told you all immediately."

"Did you ever think of doing it with Ingrid?" Tawny asked. Sam leaned over to look at her.

"Yeah, I did. She stopped me though. She told me I would regret it if we did, and you know what? I'm glad she did stop me. She was right, I wasn't really in love and I want to wait until I am," Sam stated.

"Sam," I tried to get his attention, "is that why she broke up with you?" He shrugged and sighed.

"Sort of. She wanted to do it but she knew that I would eventually regret it because I wasn't really in love. She broke up with me to prevent me from making a big mistake. She's a great girl," he said.

Elden then started laughing hysterically. Everyone who was involved in the conversation turned to stare at him. He sort of caught up his breathing and told us, "My best friend has already had sex and I haven't even snogged a girl." Then he started laughing hard again. Poor Elden, he deserved a good snog more than anyone.

"I'll find you a nice girl!" James proclaimed.

"James Sirius Potter, I don't even want to think about what your idea of a nice girl is," Rose declared. "Probably a stripper."

"I think I might have to agree with Rose on this one," Elden said.

"Oh, come on!" James' voice was back to a normal volume. "I have very good taste in women. I mean, there was Saba-"

"And she broke your heart," Al reminded him.

"Yeah, that was when your aunt Fleur died," Elden replied. "She broke up with you because you closed yourself off from her. Sorry, if she couldn't stick with you during your time of need then she wasn't a good girlfriend, James." I felt a little left out because I didn't even know any of them when that all happened.

"Fair enough. Then there was Randa-"

"And the whole time you dated her, you couldn't wait to break up with her," Sam responded. "Even though we all knew you really fancied her. Then she ended up dating our little cousin, Hugo. But she broke up with him." He shook his head sadly. "Poor kid, he was heartbroken. He really fancied her, kind of like you but he wasn't such an arse about it."

"Aw, that stinks so much. But I like Randa, she's really nice," Tawny uttered. "I like her friend, Gabe, too. They're really cool to hang out with."

Elden gave a little smirk at James. "Don't even get us started on Iria. She was a dreadful girlfriend."

"She was," Mackenzie stated. "She's a nice girl, but a horrible girlfriend." Wow, James really did have shitty taste in women. Reminder: don't take James' advice when it comes to relationships.

"Merlin, I do have horrible taste!" James expressed with realization.

"It's okay," Sam patted him on the back with comfort. "I dated Lisa Waldgrave. Her picture is next to 'bad girlfriend' in the dictionary." We all laughed. "She used me to get even more popular, made me spend all my money on her, trashed all of you guys to my face, and then caused a scene when I broke up with her."

James shrugged. "At least she didn't cheat on you for Malfoy."

"To think on the bright side, maybe Malfoy had enough sense to cheat on her," I said. Without even knowing we were doing it, we all glanced at Rose. She was taking a bite of her pork chop and dropped her fork when she noticed we were all looking at her. It was a very awkward moment because she looked kind of scared.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked. "What makes you think he would snog me?"

"Nobody said that it was you who Malfoy would cheat on Iria with," Freddie replied. "But I did hear some very nasty rumors from Iria herself…" Rose's jaw dropped and she looked might angry.

"Frederick Lee Weasley, what did she say to you?" Rose started freaking out. "Oh, she's hated me for forever! You know why she broke up with Scorpius? Because she thought he was in love with me. How ridiculous is that? That girl is a total psycho. Of course she would start rumors about me. What did she say?"

Al took over to answer, "Something along the lines of you scamming on her man." Rose glared at him.

"You know it was just a stupid rumor, right?" Al and Freddie shrugged and muttered something about how they weren't sure. "IT WAS A STUPID RUMOR!" Her anger got the best of her and she exploded. Everyone at the Gryffindor table and Hufflepuff, which was the next table over, stared at her.

"Honestly Rose, you have to learn how to lower your voice," Mackenzie whispered.

Odetta LaFolle, a Hufflepuff who was in her second year, called, "What was a stupid rumor, Rose?" We actually knew Odetta because she dated our cousin Arthur last year and she was friends with Lily.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" Rose yelled.

"And you say I'm embarrassing," Freddie muttered. Rose looked like she was about to slap him. The rest of the dinner just wasn't as exciting as that.


	77. Trudy 77

**Another character you have never gotten a chapter point of view from. I'm on a roll. I love the reviews guys, they're amazing. Any suggestions for who you want to see tell a chapter? Just say the word and I'll do it. Disclaimer: Am I a very rich woman named J.K. Rowling? No, I really am not. I wish I was though.  
**

I sat in my Divination class diligently taking notes.

"Calm down, you're going to rip the paper if you don't!" Lily whispered furiously in my ear. She was sitting next to me. Usually I sat next to her cousin, Hugo, in all my classes, but he wasn't taking Divination. Why did I take Divination? Because Hugo marked it in as a joke on my paper when I wasn't looking and I turned it in. Sometimes I hate him.

"Oh, be quiet!" I muttered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Is Hugo this bad in all of his classes?" I nodded my head. He was probably even worse. Hugo was a bit obsessive with marks.

The thing is that I knew more about Hugo than anyone did. We were best friends. He was still close to his cousin Lily, but the house separation made it difficult for them to be BEST friends. So that's where I came in. Neither of us really had any other friends. Sure, we had good acquaintances, but not any **real** friends.

#

Later that day I had a Potions lesson. It was the Ravenclaws with the Slytherins.

I sat down with my partner, Tad Ellerby. Yes, he was THE Wade Ellerby's younger brother. Wade Ellerby was considered a god in my house. Not only was he very intelligent, he was very attractive. His brother? He was decent looking. And he was kind of smart, so I didn't mind being his partner because he didn't bring me down too much.

"Today we are going to make a Shrinking Solution," Professor Kim told us. "Can anyone tell me some ingredients in a Shrinking Solution?"

She called on Hugo. "A little bit of spleen juice, a rat spleen, and skinned shrivelfig."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Seven points to Ravenclaw. There are also chopped daisy roots and a sliced caterpillar in it."

That's disgusting.

"Besides shrinking an object, what else can the Shrinking Solution do?" she questioned. I raised my hand high for this one. "Ms. Karkaroff?"

"It can reverse the aging process," I replied. See, I knew that because when my father, Ethan Karkaroff, went through his mid-life crisis he used the Shrinking Solution. And even though he's a bit of a loon, he's still my favorite parent. Seriously, people go absolutely bonkers when they start getting old.

"Yes! Three points to Ravenclaw. Before I let you start making this potion, it is important to note that the daisy roots must be chopped evenly. And be careful how much rat spleen and leech juice you add. Too much of it and it can turn your potion orange instead of the bright acid green it's supposed to be. Well, good luck!"

Professor Kim was one of my favorite professors. She was tough but she actually taught us and she was tough. According to Freddie Weasley she gave a nasty detention. And Hugo's other cousin, James Potter, agreed wholeheartedly. You know? It's a wonder that Hugo isn't a pranker like them. The whole family seems to get detentions like it's their job.

#

We were in the Great Hall eating dinner.

"You know, Ancient Runes is an absolutely fascinating class," I told Hugo. He wasn't looking at me though, he was looking at _her_.

_Her_ name was Randa Urquhart. She and Hugo had dated a bit last year. He was absolutely smitten by her. They became friends by studying together in the library. Usually he studied with me but he decided that she was more important than me, I guess. They started dating when Hugo admitted he fancied her.

I didn't like or trust her. Honestly, she was too beautiful to trust. How could someone as good looking as her spend her time on Hugo? Nothing against Hugo, of course. Was she playing with him? But she wasn't. Not until she broke up with him, at least. That nearly killed him. He wrote me about a dozen letters in a week and all of them were about _her_.

She didn't even give a good reason for breaking it off with him. Randa mentioned something about wanting space for herself but nothing substantial. It drove Hugo mad.

And did you know that Randa had dated Hugo's cousin, James? What kind of girl dates her ex-boyfriend's cousin? It wouldn't be long before she was after Freddie! Rumor had that he was now a single man. His girlfriend, Elaine Yaxley, broke up with him right after the feast on the first day. She told him she found a new man to satisfy her needs. I never liked her either. Elaine was a drama queen to the max. Even though I wasn't the biggest fan of Freddie Weasley, he did deserve better than her.

"What was it you were saying, Trood?" I hated his nickname for me but I continually let him use it.

"Oh, I was just saying how I loved Ancient Runes. It's my favorite class." He nodded his head and ate his roast chicken. Hugo looked so…miserable.

Hugo was my absolute best friend and I HATED seeing him like that. I hated it with a sincere passion. He was never the type of person to be upbeat and cheery but he was never the downer type either. To be honest, it was starting to bugger me off. How come this girl had so much affect over him? Continually he would blow me off to hang out with her while they were dating, and even after they broke up, he blew me off to think about her.

"So, how are the drums going?" I asked, trying to make conversation. He shrugged. Glad he was trying to make conversation with me…

"As much as I care about you, Hugo, this is getting ridiculous," I finally told him. "You can't keep letting this girl rule your life! It's not healthy." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. What was with him shrugging? "Stop shrugging! You used to hardly shrug; now it's your signature move." Hugo stared at me, dumbfounded. He never liked it when I told him off.

"Sorry if I'm in pain and need my best friend to help me get through it," he apologized sarcastically.

"Did you need me when you used to blow me off all the time for _her_? And you still blow me off to think about _her_!"

"Oh, I do not."

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Yes, you do. And like I said, it's getting ridiculous. You're getting weak and pathetic."

"Weak and pathetic? It's good that I know what you really think of me," he said.

"Stop being such a drama queen. I don't think you're weak and pathetic, I think the way you're acting is weak and pathetic." The trouble with me is that I always tell people how I feel. I never hold back, ever. Well, that's a good thing sometimes. But in this case…not so much. "Just get over her already! You weren't even that serious."

"How were we not serious? I connected with her on an emotional level that I've never connected with a girl before. And I probably never will again." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "What's that for?"

"An emotional level? So you've never connected with me on an emotional level? And serious? You two BARELY snogged! You kissed maybe a couple of times, and that's it."

Hugo put down his fork and turned his body towards me. "Our connection is different. We're just friends. And just because we never snogged doesn't mean we weren't serious, Trudy. Maybe I didn't love her, but I could have with time." I laughed, I couldn't help it. He sounded like a total lunatic. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'll laugh at you if you sound bonkers," I said.

"I don't sound bonkers! Maybe **you** sound bonkers," he retorted with a smirk. He thought he was so clever when he sounded like a baboon.

"Do you know how stupid you sound? Because I don't think you really comprehend the extremity of the situation here."

"You know what, Trudy? I think you're just jealous."

I stared at him with venom. "Jealous of what, my dear Hugo? Jealous of the fact that you sound like a moron? Oh yes, I'm loads jealous. And I'm also jealous of donkeys." A fake smile spread across my face. "Seriously, what do you think I'm jealous of?" Hugo smirked at me. The thought crossed me to slap it off but I decided against it.

"Trood, you're jealous that I found someone and you did not." I laughed. Oh, he was just rich. "You're jealous that someone wanted me and no one wanted you. Even though that someone who wanted me doesn't want me anymore, at least for a time she DID want me. And no one has ever wanted you." Shock filled me. How could he have been so cruel?

"Wow, I can't believe you went there." My voice sounded hurt, even though I didn't want it to.

Hugo turned his body back so he wasn't facing me, but rather the table. "Well, it's the truth." He wasn't even going to apologize? What a bloody prat.

"Do you seriously think that, Hugo? You think I'm jealous because I didn't find a boyfriend?"

He didn't answer. He just looked down at his food. "I don't think I am hungry anymore." Hugo got up to leave his seat but I grabbed his arm. I looked at him and immediately I could tell he felt bad for what he said. "I'm really stupid, aren't I?" With a nod of my head, I pulled him back down to his seat. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course," I said. "But you should still eat. You're so skinny someone might think you're anorexic."

"Hey, not all of us can eat like my sister," he teased. I turned my head and glared at him. "Too early to joke, got it." Then he continued eating his roast chicken in silence. That boy drove me mad….

**And someone said that Scorpius and Rose was a replica of Hermione and Ron? Please. **


	78. Albus 78

**This chapter is sad but good, in my opinion at least. But basically, if I were writing a Scorpius/Lily story, I just set up the PERFECT plot to get them together. As you all know, it's not a Scorpius/Lily story so… Disclaimer: I am not as awesome as J.K. Rowling so I just own this plot and some characters.**

_Dear Albus,_

_Something horrible has happened. Teresa Malfoy was killed last night. The Malfoy home was invaded by Abscido Anima and her dead body was found by a couple Aurors. I know you talk to Scorpius, but I doubt he ever told you how great his mother was. I met her at the Ministry once. She was a very kind and friendly woman. She didn't deserve the fate she was given._

_So, do your best to be there for Scorpius. Tell Rose to be nice to him too. I've heard a few stories about how she treats him. Mostly I heard them from Lily._

_Scorpius, he has no where to go. His father's not home and his grandparents aren't the safest people at the moment. The Malfoy side is obvious why, and the other side will be in a lot of danger of Scorpius stays with them. The Ministry is keeping an eye out for him, which is why I was given this order:_

_Scorpius will be staying with us until he graduates Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I was in the Great Hall early that morning. September 8, I can remember it well. Rose was the only one who was with me. She had gotten a letter of her own from my father that explained the situation. Even though Rose and Scorpius were once rivals, ever since she broke up with Wade they were sort of becoming…friends. Well, kind of.

"Merlin," Rose muttered. "I don't know what to say. This is worse than if they canceled Arithmancy as a class."

"His mum is dead. Do you think they told him yet?" I asked her. She shrugged and sighed heavily.

"This is so horrible. I feel so bad for him. Scorpius and I may not always be on the best of terms but…no one deserves that. And where's his dad at? This is when a boy needs his father the most!" she exclaimed.

"Draco Malfoy is just being an arse. Do you think he's on their side or just in hiding?" Rose put down her fork and tugged at her. She tended to do that when something wasn't right. Trust me, I knew the habits of Rose Weasley better than any other person alive. "Are you okay with what's going on?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm just…surprisingly, I'm worried about him." And her voice sounded worried.

Lacey Lawson, who was sitting on the other side of the Gryffindor table, got up and sat down next to me. "Did you see the _Daily Prophet_?"

I shook my head at my sixth year friend. "Does it mention the death of Teresa Malfoy by any chance?"

She nodded her head and frowned. "And how Draco is MIA." I raised my eyebrow, not knowing what MIA meant. "MIA means Missing in Action."

"He's going to live with me, you know."

Lacey gave a bitter smile. "I hope you mean Scorpius and not his father." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "At least he'll have somewhere stable and safe to go. He's a nice boy. It's a real shame what happened to him…well, to his mother but it does affect him. And I heard she was a saint, an absolute saint. It even says so in the paper."

"That's what my dad said," I agreed. "I wonder how he feels about Scorpius. My dad, I mean. I don't think they ever met." _Hopefully he won't dislike him just because of what his father did in the past_.

"I'm sure Uncle Harry will like him," Rose said. "It's my dad that holds a prejudice against all Malfoys, not yours. You should have nothing to worry about." She wasn't eating. This worried me, Rose always ate.

"Um…why haven't you touched your breakfast, Rose?" She looked down at her plate full of food and shrugged. "You're not hungry? That's a first. I have never seen your plate that full for such a long period of time before. You eat more than anyone I know. That might even include Uncle Ron. Rosie, that's saying something. Are you sure you're okay?"

Rose's eyes popped out of her head. "I'm…not. But I'm always hungry! Why am I not hungry now? I like to eat and I like to eat a lot. That's just my lifestyle. This is really, really weird." Rose liked to rant….

"Maybe it's because you're upset," Lacey suggested with a shrug. "That happens to me. I stop eating."

"That can't be it. When Aunt Fleur died I was sad but my eating habits stayed normal. How could I be upset about the death of a woman I don't even know more than my aunt's death?" Rose shook her head passionately. "That definitely can't be it. I refuse to believe it." She took a deep breath. "But what else is there?"

"I didn't say you were necessarily upset about her death," Lacey replied. "Maybe it's something deeper."

Rose stared at Lacey, not understanding what in the world she was talking about. This was another rare moment. My cousin wasn't the type to get confused easily. "Then what am I upset about, Lacey?"

"You're upset because Scorpius got hurt." Rose snorted at Lacey's suggestion. "Come on, just admit that you fancy him. Everyone can see it. And I mean EVERYONE. Ask any professor for Merlin's sake! Are you scared that he won't fancy you back? Don't worry, he definitely does. You're the only girl he finds worthy to be his opponent, which says something. You're the only girl he respects and will waste his time arguing with. Even though…you haven't been arguing as much lately."

"Never," Rose muttered. Lacey and I were confused about what she meant by just saying never.

"Never what?" Admit that you fancy him?" Lacey interrogated. "Or never admit it to yourself?" Rose was getting buggered off. "Maybe your never means never can you two be together!" She was getting excited by the prospects.

"More like never will I fancy him." Sabina and Selena sat down at the Slytherin table and Rose stared at them. "Yeah, I don't like Scorpius in that way. Not at all."

I nodded my head towards Scorpius' best friends and gave Rose a look. "I'm going to go talk to them about what's going on," I said. "Maybe they can tell us how Scorpius is doing. And we'll see if there is anything we can do for him. He probably won't get back to going to classes for a while. We can probably take notes for him." Rose nodded her head.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my friends then," Lacey replied with a grin. "I'll talk to you guys later." She got up from her seat and moved back to her original one. I liked Lacey a whole lot, she was a really nice girl.

"I'll go talk to them with you," Rose told me. We got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Without hesitation or fear, we took seats across from Sabina and Selena. Selena's usually beautiful hair was messy and knotty. Her eyes were red and puffy. Sabina had a solemn and depressed look on her face. Both girls were, obviously, very upset.

"How is he?" I asked them. They knew exactly who I was talking about without me explaining the pronoun I used. Who else could I have been talking about at a time like that? It was a tragedy, I tell you.

Sabina sighed. "Bad. He's doing really, really bad. He adored his mother. They were so close, you don't even know."

"His mother was the nicest woman I have ever met in my entire life. I don't know how Draco got such a great woman to marry him. She always deserved so much better," Selena said. "Not only was she wonderful in personality, she was a knockout. Easily one of the most beautiful women alive. He didn't deserve her," she reiterated. "I don't think any man really did."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Rose asked. A few tears filled her eyes just by looking at how hard Sabina and Selena were taking the news. Rose was a very sensitive person.

"Yeah, anything at all," I agreed. "He needs all the help he can get right now." Selena and Sabina nodded their heads. "Rose and Freddie can take over his prefect rounds for a while. I'll take notes for him in Care of Magical Creatures. Rose, you can handle the classes we have with him. Oh, and Arithmancy. How does that sound?"

Selena smiled at me. "I knew you were nice, but I didn't know you were THIS nice," she replied. "I'll go into his dormitory later to talk to him. Right now he needs to be alone to think."

"You know he's going to live with me, right?" I was nervous about how they were going to take the news. Would they be upset?

Sabina nodded her head. Okay, apparently the news wasn't new. "Your dad wrote to him. We read the letter this morning when we snuck up to the boys' dormitory to see if he was up or not. That's how we found out." She started to look paler. "He was just sitting on his bed, shaking. I guess your dad requested the owl to go by his window so he would get the letter as soon as possible. You'll take care of him, right?"

"He'll be safe with Albus' family. They'll look after him," Rose answered for me. "Our whole family will. We'll take really good care of him, do not worry." I patted her on the back to keep her from ranting. She had a tendency to rant.

"We know you will," Selena said. "I'm actually glad he's going to you guys. It'll keep him out of all this crap. And maybe one day…maybe one day you will love him as if he's part of your family. Scorpius deserves a good family. His dad was never much around his whole childhood and all he had was his mum. Sabina and I didn't have good families, but we had siblings and rather large families in general. Scorpius just had his mum, really. He always wanted siblings."

"Really?" I questioned. Sabina nodded her head. "Well, they won't get to him, not with my dad around. He'll be so safe and he will be loved." I wasn't lying either. I knew my dad would protect him and I knew my parents and siblings would adopt him into the family in no time.

"You'll let us see him over breaks, won't you?" Sabina asked. I nodded my head quickly. "Good. He's like our brother, we have to keep an eye on him. We have to make sure he's okay and happy."

"Of course you'll be able to see him. You could probably visit my house if you really wanted to."

Selena shook her head. "Not a good idea. Do you know our fathers? They're on the verge of joining **them**. If we visit your house, that will be dangerous for us and your family. We'll figure it all out when the time comes." She took a bite of her bacon and continued to say, "Soon we're going to need to be put under protection ourselves, especially you, Sabina."

"Do you get abused?" Rose asked bluntly. I slapped her on the arm. "I'm so sorry! I was thinking it and I just blurted the question out." Sabina gave her a death glare. "Just ignore me and what I said, please."

"I do, for your information," Sabina said. "My dad hits me. Sometimes my brother, Lewis, smacks me around." She looked angry but kind of relieved to get it off her chest.

Trying to change the subject, Selena stated, "What is Scorpius going to do without Achy?" Rose and I must have shown our confusion on our faces because she continued, "his house-elf." Rose looked ready to kill.


	79. Scorpius 79

**I know, I keep killing off people. It'll only get worse. Anyway, enjoy! I'm going away soon so I might be able to update tomorrow but if not then I won't be updating again until at least the fifth. It sucks, I know. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm just a loser who writes stories based off of hers.**

It was September 18. My mum had been dead for ten whole days.

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room by myself. Sabina and Selena knew enough to leave me alone during a time like that.

"Scorpius." Darlene Sanguini sat down on the couch, next to me. "I am so sorry about your loss." Her dark blue eyes gazed through me. "I'm reliable. If you need someone, I'm here." She was saying this to me now because nobody had seen me really since my mum died. I had locked myself up in my room to avoid all human contact except the boys who shared the room with me. And I tended to kick them out too.

Her friend, Belinda, sat down on the other side of me. "I'm here for you, too."

Belinda, the less enticing of the two, liked to hit on me. I guessed, by the way her body was pressed against mine, that nothing had changed. That was unfortunate for me. I wasn't the biggest Belinda fan.

"Thanks," I muttered. That wasn't really directed towards Belinda. She was kind of a whore who I hated. Darlene though, she was a pretty cool girl. I didn't mind her at all. But the other one…Merlin.

Darlene got up from the couch, but not before patting me lightly on the arm. It was comforting.

"Do you want to talk?" Belinda asked. Could I give an honest answer and say that there is nothing that wouldn't be more tempting? Well, I could be SORT of honest and just break it to her nicely. The only thing that sucked about that plan was the fact that Belinda would probably throw herself at me. She was a tiresome girl.

"Not really," I said honestly. I was being nice enough to filter some of the thoughts in my brain. "I just want some peace and quiet." Alone, I wanted to add, but decided against it. She might have cried or something if I said I didn't fancy her at all. Belinda was attached to me. Why? I had no bloody idea.

"Quiet…yeah." With that said, she pushed me back on the couch and climbed on top of me. "I know what we could do that's quiet." See! **This** is what I was worried about. She wouldn't leave me alone! The girl was bloody bonkers.

Let me also remind you, we weren't the only ones in the common room. When I said I was alone before, that just meant that I didn't have anyone sitting with me. But there were plenty of innocent bystanders, just doing homework or chilling out. And they, unfortunately, had to watch Belinda straddle me. Even I didn't want to be involved in the activity.

"I'll pass," I muttered. _Please, please stop! I don't want to do this with you, not at all!!_

I guess she didn't hear me because she leaned down and started kissing me. FYI, I didn't kiss her back. Actually, I had enough sense to push her off of me.

"Look, I'm trying to comfort you." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. Waitta leave some mystery to it. "Don't you want me to comfort you?" My silence made her think it was okay for her to kiss me again. And again, I pushed her off. "What's wrong with you? I'm THROWING myself at you and you're just not having it." Now she gets it.

"Nothing."

She got off of me. Thank Merlin that was **all** I wanted. Then she shook her head in disbelief.

"It's nothing personal," I told her. "I just want to be alone right now. And…I don't fancy you in that way. Hell, I hardly know you!"

"Is this about Weasley?"

Why did EVERYONE say that? And I was silently praying she meant Rose and not any of the boys. Then I rolled my eyes and answered, "No."

She ignored my answer and said, "Because Iria told me there was something going on between you."

"There isn't. Of course she would say that. You know what? Iria is just a lying cow who likes to imagine things," I responded. "Oh, and she's a jealous one too. This is just about me wanting to be alone and think. So can you do that for me? Just let me be? I'm going through a lot and I just need to absorb it all."

Belinda nodded her head. "Fine. This is the last time I throw myself at you though. I hope you know that." She got up from the couch and left me.

YES! That was a win-win situation.

!!

"Scorpius!" I turned around and saw Rose running towards me. "Wait up! I have something for you!" She looked hilarious running. Her curls were bouncing and she was panting for breath. Trust me, it was a **long** corridor. It was impossible not to laugh at the sight. Ah, Rose Weasley. She knew how to make me laugh. Even if she didn't mean to.

"Guys, go ahead without me," I told Sabina and Selena. It was my first day back to classes and we were in a corridor heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. At that moment we were by the Entrance Hall.

"Okay," Sabina said. Then they walked away.

Rose approached me with a smile. Merlin, she had the most beautiful smile. It lit up whatever room she happened to be in.

"What do you have for me?" I asked her.

"I have your notes," she said. "There's Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Astronomy and, of course, Potions.

"You took notes for me while I was out?"

She nodded her head. Then she took the notes out of the knapsack that she carried around. "Here you go. My handwriting is relatively neat, so you should be able to read everything. But if not, don't be afraid to ask." Rose smiled at me again. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought my ribs might break.

"Um…thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Rose's face was beaming. "It was no big deal at all. Rewriting the notes actually helped me learn the material better, so thank you."

Then I noticed a broom cupboard that was close to us. Would I do it? I looked back at her beautiful, smiling face. The way the light hit her brown eyes made them almost sparkle. Yeah, I would.

"Well, I'll talk to you-"

"Come here." I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the corridor. Surprisingly, she stayed quiet. She was probably too confused about what was going on to question anything. Then I pulled her into the cupboard and closed the door. And let me tell you, it was not a spacious cupboard. It was also very dark. "I just wanted to talk to you, so don't get scared or anything."

"Why here?" she questioned nervously. She was still scared. I didn't want her to be scared, I wanted her to trust me.

"Privacy. I don't want people seeing us and starting rumors."

"That makes sense," she replied. "Though if they found us in here, the rumors would be even worse." She made a good point, but I didn't care. "What do you want to talk about?" I could've kissed her. She didn't bring up my mother. Rose might have been the first one to talk to me, in Merlin knows how long, that didn't bring up my mother. It was really refreshing. "Anything particular on your mind?"

"I miss her," I whispered.

Yes, Rose Weasley was the only person I wanted to talk to about my feelings. And that, my friend, scared the hell out of me.

"My uncle told me that she was great. Everyone says she was practically a saint," she said softly.

"She was. The woman was my whole family. I mean, I do have other family but…" I paused, trying to think of the right words. "Dad was never really around. Same goes to my grandparents. I miss her," I repeated myself.

Silence filled the air. She didn't know what to say. But, finally, she managed to ask, "Can I hug you?"

There was more silence before I responded, "What?" My voice sounded dumbfounded, mostly because I was dumbfounded. _Did she seriously just ask if she could hug me?_

Rose laughed. "I asked if I could hug you. And I'm still waiting for a reply, Malfoy."

There was silence again. I didn't know what to do. Should I hug her or should I act like a jerk?

"It's just…whenever someone dies, or anything bad happens, in my family, we hug. I don't know how else to comfort people. The only thing I know is hugging. Even though you're not in my family, that's the only way I can help you. So, how about it? Can I hug you? Or will be my touch burn your skin off?"

Typical Rose Weasley. She just lived to tease me. Couldn't say the feeling wasn't mutual. I loved to see her get riled up. It was absolutely adorable, on her part, at least. "Okay," I said quietly. "Okay."

"Does that mean that I can hug you?" She sounded hesitant. We had never hugged before.

I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't even tell. Like I said, it was dark in that cupboard. "Okay is almost always a positive response, Weasley."

Arms went around my neck. She felt so warm and safe. I could smell her hair. Her beautiful, coconut smelling hair. She was very sensitive about that hair because she thought it was frizzy. Usually, I made fun of her for it too, but I really thought she had wonderful hair. At that moment, I could have died from happiness. Finally, I had Rose Weasley in my arms. And it felt so damn right.

The door was flung open. Light filled the dark cupboard. I could have died from embarrassment.

There stood Freddie, Albus, Mackenzie, and Noel. Rose threw herself off me. Her face matched her red hair. Freddie looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter, but it wasn't working so well. Albus just looked shocked. Noel looked like she had just found the gossip gold mine, which she had. Mackenzie looked happy and kind of smug.

"This isn't what it looks like," Rose said. Ah, that was such a stereotype, it wasn't even funny. Everyone said that sentence when someone caught them in a compromising position with someone else.

"So you weren't hugging Scorpius in a cupboard?" Freddie asked with sarcasm.

"I was, but it wasn't a romantic gesture or anything!" she exclaimed. "It was just to comfort him and that's all."

"We were talking about my mum," I agreed.

"Talking does not require hugging," Noel stated. "That's just something people do when they have those warm, fuzzy feelings for each other."

"Well, I was just trying to comfort him. We wanted privacy to talk and the only way we could find that was in the cupboard," Rose explained.

"Hugs are comforting." Mackenzie shrugged.

I noticed Rose was starting to get worried and I had to help her out. "You're reading this all wrong," I said.

"I hope to Merlin we're wrong!" Albus' voiced had jumped two octaves. "Rose, don't get into cupboards with boys. Don't do it ever again. It's bad for your reputation. And Scorpius, don't go into cupboards with any members of my family ever again. Don't do it because we're friends and it freaks me out. It's as simple as that."

"How did you guys know we were in here?" I asked, voicing my thoughts out loud.

Noel smirked. I wasn't the biggest Noel fan and her smirk made me slightly cringe. "We were walking down the corridor and heard talking."

"And when the talking stopped, we figured the two in the cupboard were snogging," Al responded.

"Noel wanted to see who it was," Mackenzie finished. "She thought it would be new, juicy gossip. And I guess she was right…" For a moment I had forgotten that Noel was a HUGE gossip and would be spreading rumors about Rose and I having an affair like wildfire. Merlin, even if I was doing anything like that with her, those rumors and all the attention we got would have been enough to destroy us.

"Yeah, I just got done telling them that I broke up with their cousin, Remus," Noel replied.

Freddie put his index finger to his head and pulled the trigger. Of course Noel would tell Freddie that she was single first. She had ALWAYS fancied him and it was a bit obvious. I wasn't sure if he fancied her but he obviously didn't like listening to the stories she had to tell him. I don't think anybody did.

Noel didn't seem to notice the gesture he had just made and decided to interrogate Rose and I. "Are you two dating? Are you in a romantic relationship together?" Did I mention I wasn't her biggest fan?

"You know, I don't think Hugo will approve of this relationship," Freddie informed us. "But I could be wrong, you never know. It's just…Hugo thinks a bit like his father. And I REALLY don't think Uncle Ron will approve. Aunt Hermione? Probably, but Uncle Ron….that's a bit trickier to answer. We'll just have to see."

"Is their love forbidden?" Noel asked. She looked so excited. That girl really needed a life, it was sad.

"Oh, yeah!" Freddie nodded his head and got this scandalous look on his face. "Her dad will probably disown her if she dates him." Noel gasped. "I know, it's really serious." She nodded her head too.

Al grabbed Freddie's arm. "Rose looks ready to murder you." I looked over at her and she did. You could practically see the steam blowing out of her ears. You never want to piss off Rose Weasley. "He was just kidding, Noel." Noel looked very disappointed. "Well…he might have just been kidding."


	80. Todd 80

**I'M BACK! This chapter is kinda cute. I just love Todd. I made a big decision about James the other day. See, in the end I was going to have him be with some random Muggle girl in this story…but I like who I changed it to much, much better. Don't try to guess, you won't get it. Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP. I really wish.  
**

Rose and Ellen Wood were helping me study in the library one evening. My marks were falling and Rose was worried, to say the least. She worried about how all of her loved ones were doing academically.

"Todd, Herbology is all about memorization. It's really not hard," Rose said to me. "Am I right, Ellen?"

Ellen nodded her head slightly. Her eyes, and whole demeanor actually, looked frightened. Rose intimidated her, it was quite obvious. Hell, Rose intimidated ME and I was her bloody cousin. She was a strong girl and quite scary, to be blunt. I'm not saying I do not love her terribly. She's just a terrifying girl to be around sometimes.

"But it's so stupid!" I exclaimed. "Who cares about bloody plants? It's bloody annoying!"

Rose looked absolutely appalled at my outburst. In her mind, there was no reason to call **any** academic subject "annoying". Well, History of Magic was the exception, I guess. On the other hand, Ellen looked like she wanted to giggle.

Ellen Wood. Daughter of Oliver Wood. The girl who just happened to be my girlfriend at the time. We had become friends in October of that year. She was in my house, which is how I had gotten to know her. It was November at that time and I had asked her out the week before. When I did it, my hands were sweaty and my whole body was shaking. I was bloody nervous! The minute she said yes though, I wanted to jump for joy.

My younger brother, Arthur, popped out of nowhere and joined us at the table. "Drilling Todd again, Rose?" he asked. I smiled at him. Arthur was a good kid and we got along all right. Even if he was sort of nerdy. Hell, he was probably nerdier than my older brother. And Remus was REALLY nerdy.

My immediate family was funny. See, my dad was the only one out of his siblings to not have at least one red headed child. Well, that's not including Uncle Charlie who never had any kids. It was scandalous, I know.

The red headed cousins included: Lily, the girl who had learned how to lock pick at the impressive age of ten, Rose, the book smart girl, Freddie, the prankster whose favorite color was dark orange, and Sam, the gorgeous guy who girls fell on their knees for. That was all of them. One belonged to Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, and Uncle Bill. My father was the only one who did not have a child with red head.

"Arthur, can you leave us to study, please?" Rose questioned. Even though it really wasn't a question, more like a polite demand. "Todd really needs to get some major studying done. We haven't even gotten to Astronomy yet!" She looked at me with a very serious expression on her face. "Your Astronomy marks are horrendous, they really are." My cousin was honest to a fault.

"See you later, Artie," I told my younger brother. Yes, I occasionally liked to call him Artie. But that was my right as a big brother to do so.

He grinned, nodded his head towards Ellen, and winked. Second year had really changed that nerdy kid with huge glasses. "Bye, Todd, Rose, Ellen. Have fun at Hogsmeade this Saturday," he said. Then he got up from the table and walked out of the library.

Oh, that's what the wink was for. He knew that Saturday would be my first date with Ellen.

!!

"You look great," I told Ellen as she met me in the Hufflepuff common room for our date. Her wavy brown hair was let down and the top of her head was hidden under her dark red hat. I loved the way it looked on her.

"Thank you."

Her face looked amused as she looked at me. Everything about her looks was enchanting. That wasn't just to me either. See, when I dated Samantha, I was the only guy that thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But Ellen…she was actually considered an attractive girl. Not that it really mattered. What counted was that she was the most beautiful person on the inside.

"Aren't you going to tell me how great I look?" I teased.

She laughed and told me, "You look quite handsome. Really, just dashing." Ellen looked excited for our first date and sort of nervous. Trust me, the feeling was mutual.

"Let's head out!" she exclaimed.

"Sure." I grabbed her hand nervously and we walked out. My heart was beating about 200 times harder than it really should have. She was the greatest girl imaginable. And she was so much nicer, and better, than my first girlfriend. Ellen was perfect for me and I was perfect for her. It was obvious to both of us, which was a rare find at our age.

We reached the Entrance Hall and Ellen asked, "Is it okay if we meet Celestina and Elisha at The Three Broomsticks later in the day? Probably at around two o'clock? It'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," I said. I was happy that she wanted me to meet her friends. That meant that she was serious about me and wanted her friends to see if I was a good guy for her. The thought made me smile. Hopefully her friends would like me. I'd have to be less of a spazz though. That's my character trait that seems to turn people off.

"Okay!" A smile spread across her face too. "They're my best friends and they really want to meet you. They have to 'approve of you'." Told you so.

"Students, we'll be heading out now!" Professor Sullivan yelled. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" You could tell he really enjoyed teaching us. He really liked his job…

"Are you ready?" she asked me. Her face was beaming. This was going to be a good day. I could feel it in my bones.

_As ready as I'll ever be._

&

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes? I really need more candy for my stash," I said. Ellen knew about the candy I kept in the loo and thought it was a brilliant idea. She had even started doing it herself. Couldn't you see how perfect she was for me? I think she was the only person in the world who didn't think I was absolutely nuts for hanging out in the loo and eating.

"Oh, good idea! I need more too."

I smiled at her. "You are absolutely perfect." She smiled back and grabbed my hand as we walked down the street.

We reached Honeydukes and I bought about three chocolate bars, two packs of fudge flies, and eight sugar quills. Ellen bought herself six chocolate bars, five Cauldron Cakes, and some of Honeydukes homemade fudge. I liked a girl who wasn't afraid of eating. Yeah, I liked that a lot. The surprising thing was that Ellen wasn't even chubby like I was. Hell, even if she was chubby, I still would have fancied her.

After going through a few more shops, we reached The Three Broomsticks.

"Oh, look, there they are!" Ellen pointed at two girls who were sitting in a booth about eighteen meters away from us. Yes, I was very good at judging distance. The place was so bloody packed that I was surprised she even found them.

Celestina grinned at us as we sat down with them. She had an eager expression on her face. I knew she was in Hufflepuff and a year older than Ellen. The naïve and loyal girl was also friends with my cousin, Lily. Also, I knew she was a short girl. Her height was probably only 5'1. And she was tan with the most inquisitive eyes I had ever seen. It looked like she wanted the answers to everything.

Elisha was a Gryffindor in Celestina's year. She looked excited to meet me. The rebellious girl was very intelligent, I knew that. By rebellious, I meant that she was always making statements about injustices in the world. She also had dyed her hair blue, probably despite her mother's wishes, to make herself stand out.

"Hi, I'm Elisha. I don't think we've ever properly met before." Elisha held out her hand for me to shake. Firmly, I grasped her hand and smiled at her. She was a rather polite girl for being so rebellious.

"It's nice to meet you. Don't you share a dorm room with my cousin, Rose?" Even though I already knew the answer to that question, I was just trying to make conversation. She nodded her head. "Is she a bit of a handful?" Again, she nodded her head. That was Rosie for you. No one was immune to her getting under your skin.

"So…how was your date?" Celestina asked. "Did you have a good time?" She took a sip of her butterbeer. That just happened to remind me that my date and I didn't have any drinks at the moment.

"Oh, it was so much fun!" Ellen exclaimed. "Wasn't it?" She looked at me with excitement bubbling in her eyes. The girl was absolutely delightful to be around, so I nodded my head enthusiastically. Then I got up to get us butterbeers. When I returned, Ellen was telling her friends all about what had happened. She really fancied me even though she knew I was dorky, I could tell. And I was glad. Who didn't want this encouraging and elegant looking girl to fancy him?

"That sounds like such a perfect date," Celestina remarked. "It really makes me want a boyfriend of my own. Not that I'm making any progress in THAT department." She took another sip of her drink.

"You should date Elden Halmi," Ellen suggested. "He's friends with Todd's cousins, James and Sam. I know for a fact that he's single."

I shook my head. "Bad idea. He fancies Hilda Aubrey and I think she fancies him back. They'll be dating by Christmas break, guaranteed."

"Oh," Ellen muttered. "What a shame. You two would make a really cute couple, I can tell. Well, I'll find someone for you…" She paused and then her eyes sparkled as an idea hit her. "How about Vic Eli? I've seen you talking to him a few times. He's a real looker." Ellen looked over at me, realizing what she had just said. "Not that I fancy him at all, I'm just saying what other girls think."

"It's okay, I know he is a looker and I'm a guy. But that's another bad idea," I stated. "He fancies Rose and she's probably going to date him soon. Everyone seems to have someone at the moment...or is at least on the verge of having someone."

"Are you serious? This sucks!" Ellen sighed. "This'll take some time, Celestina."


	81. Zachariah 81

**I need more reviews, guys. I only got one for the last chapter. This chapter I'm finally going to resolve Zach's crush on Mackenzie : Who else is as excited as me? Leave me feedback on who you want to hear from, I haven't gotten any requests in a long time. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? No, then I don't own HP.**

Mackenzie was still dating Wade. They had been dating for about nine months. Nine bloody long months.

Why didn't she fancy me instead of him? I was a smart, mature, and sweet guy. Didn't she see that? It just didn't process in my brain how she didn't see that.

I hated Wade Ellerby. He wasn't as great as everyone cracked him up to be. Sure, he's a good-looking guy, but does he have REAL substance? No, he doesn't. Sam Weasley was a better candidate for girls than that git was. And, yeah, he was smart, but Rose was about a thousand times smarter than him. Just because she's smart does not make girls fall for her. So what was so great about Wade?

You know, he wasn't all that faithful to Mackenzie. He hadn't snogged anyone else, for all I knew, but he flirted with any girl in his eyeshot. I just didn't trust the guy.

One day I managed to get Mackenzie all to myself. We were studying for Transfiguration at a corner table in the library. It was a Saturday, so not many people were in the library. Why were we studying on a Saturday? Neither of us had anything better to do. Mackenzie was supposed to be hanging out with Wade, but he had gotten mysteriously sick at dinner. So that left her to be with me.

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to O.W.L.s," Mackenzie said.

"I'd say you were bonkers if you were," I replied. "Remind me to study with Rose more often. I'm really going to need it." She laughed and nodded her head. "I'm sure Wade will want you to study with him." Mackenzie, who had been previously looking down at her book, looked up at me. "It's just…you spend a lot of your time with him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madam Pince yelling at a few students for talking. No one messes with Madam Pince. Luckily, she couldn't see Mackenzie and me from where we were sitting.

"He's my boyfriend, of course I spend a lot of time with him," she responded. A little bit of annoyance was found in her voice. I could tell she didn't feel like talking about him and that spiked my curiosity a lot.

So I had to ask, "Do you really fancy him? I mean, do you REALLY fancy him?" I had balls, I did.

Mackenzie laughed nervously. She was fidgeting a little in her seat. "Of course I do! What kind of question is that, Zachariah? Why would I date him if I didn't fancy him?" Then she shook her head and laughed again. "Sometimes I wonder if you're mad! That sort of question only makes me think it even more. It's absolutely ridiculous."

I shrugged. "Just wondering is all. I'm not a big fan of the guy, but that's just me, apparently. Everyone else seems to love him, but I just don't. I really can't seem to find it in myself to trust him, let alone like the bloke."

"Why don't you like him?"

She was sitting on the edge of her seat. Her chin was being held up by her thumb and pointer finger on her right hand. I could tell she really wanted to hear my answer. That was a good sign.

Our eyes locked. She was still eagerly waiting for my response. "Did you ever notice that he flirts with a lot of girls, Mackenzie?" She put down her right hand and nodded her head, her expression saddened. "You deserve someone a lot better. You deserve someone who flirts with only you. You shouldn't be with a prat who doesn't really appreciate you."

"But he's the only guy that's ever shown an interest in me. I feel like I'm stuck with him," she admitted.

So that was why she was staying with him. She didn't think she could do any better. This was my big chance.

That was when I asked, "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded her head. "Oh, I'm positive."

_Should I do it? Do I have enough courage to just say how I really feel? _Thoughts were pounding in my head about what to do.

"I really think you're wrong about that," I said.

"How do you know that?" She smiled warmly. "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better. I've always just been the friend to guys. I'm used to it."

"I'm not just saying that, Mackenzie." Here it goes. "I'll just come out and say it. I've fancied you since the day I first met you."

Her eyes widened. "Are you being serious?"

"As serious as I've ever been. You're not only pretty, but you're so sweet and so kind. You're the coolest chick alive." She looked back down at her book. Her cheeks were burning. I didn't care, I had to finish what I started. "It killed me when you started dating Wade. It really killed me. I know I'm not good enough for you, but I know I am better than Wade."

It felt so good to be open with my feelings. I just hoped I wasn't too intense for you. And I also hoped that she didn't break my heart. Really, I was a sensitive guy.

She looked up at me, confusion in her eyes. I couldn't tell if the confusion came from believing my confession or just being confused about her feelings for me. "I never really thought about you that way." Well, that answered my question. "You just have always been my really good friend." And she was the one that said she was only the friend?

"I didn't expect anything of you," I said. "I just thought you should know how I really feel about you. That's all."

Mackenzie stared at me.

"Yeah, I didn't think you felt that way about me. It was too far of a long shot. I'm just you friend and I am fine with that."

And she was still staring at me. _Why is she looking at me that way? Is there something on my face?_

That's when she grabbed me by the back of my head and started kissing me. I know, I was shocked too.

It was a good thing that Madam Pince couldn't see us from where we were sitting. And thank Merlin that the library was practically empty. Everything about that night was working in my favor. Wade getting sick, our seat choice, her spontaneity, it being a Saturday, everything.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and helped her get up from her seat. In case Madam Pince decided to patrol the tables, I was being cautious. Then I led her to the History of Magic section of the library.

"No one ever comes back here," I explained.

She nodded her head. I could tell she felt extremely guilty about kissing me.

"We don't have to do this, you know. I won't force anything on you. I'm not like that," I promised.

"I know you're not," Mackenzie said. "I'm just mad." She sighed. "I saw Wade snogging Alina Ticus."

"When?" I asked. Anger filled me. How could anyone cheat on this wonderful girl? I knew I was right about that scum! "Why? Oh…I'll kill him! How could he do that to you?" She shrugged. "Did you bust him on it?"

"No," she replied. By the look on her face, I could tell what Wade had done to her really bothered her.

"Why not? You don't deserve to be cheated on," I told her. "You're too good for that. Like I said before, you're too good for him." She leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You're way too good for him."

"Merlin, you're so sweet," she whispered. Her voice sent chills down my back. And her lips so close to mine…don't get me started.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me harder. My dream was finally coming true. I finally had the girl of my dreams…but it just felt wrong. It's just, I didn't want to be with her until she was really mine. It was kind of selfish, but I wanted her all to myself. When we were finally together, I wanted it to be just us. No Wade, it would be just Mackenzie and me.

As much as I hated myself for it, I pushed her off of me. "This isn't right, Mackenzie, and you know it."

"I didn't break up with him because I had no idea that any other guy would ever want me. I'm such an idiot." She pulled back from me a little. "How long do you think he's been cheating on me?"

_Should I be honest with her?_

"He's a jerk. I know this hurts, Mack, but it's probably been a while," I said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he had cheated on Rose too."

She looked like she wanted to cry. "I really did fancy him." Mackenzie's arms were still around me and she pressed her body closer to me. "I think in the back of my mind I always like you, too. Subconsciously, though."

"Sure you did," I muttered bitterly. "You don't have to lie to me. I can take the truth. Just don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" she exclaimed. She brushed her cheek against mine. "I DO fancy you." Mackenzie moved her face so she could kiss me again.

It was wrong and I didn't have her to myself yet, but we snogged for a good fifteen minutes in that section of the library. For being a usually quiet and reserved girl, Mackenzie was a surprisingly passionate snogger.

When we pulled apart Mackenzie promised, "I'll break up with him tomorrow. I'll let him be with his girls." She kissed my cheek. "Then I can be with you. We can do this right." You have no idea how happy I was at that moment. She was so bloody close to being mine. Mackenzie's lips lingered near my ear. "I'm almost yours." It was like she could read my mind.

!!

"Elden's finally dating Hilda," Al announced.

"It's about bloody time!" Freddie barked from his bed. "They've been dancing around this thing for AGES. It was starting to get annoying."

It was ten o'clock and the boys in my dorm were staying up to talk. It was me, Al, Freddie, and Eddie Parkin in that room.

Oh, Eddie. How do I describe him? He was the most negative person I had ever met in my entire life. Probably still is to this day. But I had to admit, he was a fantastic artist. And he drew a lot. It was probably the reason he and Rose Weasley talked to each other. Both of them were really artistic. The difference between them was that Rose could be a pleasure when she wanted to. Eddie couldn't.

"Who cares about who Elden dates?" Eddie asked. Rudeness filled his voice.

Freddie rolled his eyes dramatically. "Elden is one of our friends and he's never had a girlfriend before. We care about his happiness. And it's about bloody time he had a girl in his life."

"Yeah, it's a big deal," Albus agreed.

The other boys could gossip, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was lying on my bed, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Mackenzie wanted to be with me. She really wanted me. I was the happiest guy alive. All I had to do was wait for her to break up with her jerk of a boyfriend, Wade. Then she could be mine. It was just too good to be true.

"Today I hung out with Orabella," Freddie said, deciding to change the subject. "Her acne's clearing up. She's really excited about that. But Noel dragged me away from Orabella so I could hang out with her."

"Does she fancy you?" Albus asked.

"Which one? Oh, that doesn't matter anyway. BOTH of them do." A pregnant pause filled the room. "Do you think I should date Noel though? Do you think it's a good idea?"

I closed my eyes and just listened to their conversation. It was insane how many girls fancied Freddie. Totally insane. He didn't have to try either.

"Do you still fancy Selena?"

"Can you guys please stop talking about girls?" Eddie snapped. "Hell, you **sound** like girls. I can't take listening to this for much longer. I really can't."

"Of course I still fancy Selena!" Freddie just flat out ignored Eddie's request. "I feel like I'll never stop fancying her. But I have to be realistic. Selena doesn't want to be with me. Well, at least at the moment she doesn't. And to be frank, I don't know if she ever will. She's starting to kill my spirit. Noel…she's a sure thing."

And it was weird that Selena didn't fancy Freddie. Every other girl in Hogwarts did. They considered him a real catch. He was funny, kind, loyal, playful, charming, etc. The list could go on for pages. And he was the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had been since he was in his second year. What girl didn't want to date a Quidditch player?

"I guess you're right," Albus muttered. "I still don't think it would be right to lead Noel on, though."

Eddie put his input in, "Noel isn't as pretty as Selena. Just thought I would mention that to you before you made your final decision."

I had to agree with him, but it really wasn't a fair comparison. It was like comparing a star to the whole galaxy. Noel being the star and Selena being the galaxy, of course. Selena was practically a goddess.

"So now you're into this conversation, Ed? Well, of course she's no Selena. Nobody compares to that goddess." See what I mean by goddess? I wasn't the only one who thought it. "But Noel wants to be with me and she's okay. And that counts for something with me. She's also not one of the crazed girls who want to practically rape me. That's another thing that counts." He wasn't kidding when he said girls would practically rape him.

Al inquired, "Do you at least sort of fancy Noel? I mean, do you at least think she's more than okay?"

Another pregnant pause. I don't know why I kept calling them pregnant. Rose must have taught me that.

"Yeah, I sort of do. She's a pretty nice girl. A bit on the dramatic side, but Elaine was too. It made things…interesting."

"She has huge feet," Eddie stated. "Noel, I mean. She's like a size eleven. That's HUGE. Almost as huge as her bloody nose."

Freddie sighed. "You're right about that, Ed. Oh, well."

There was a silence in the room, then all of the boys went to bed. Immediately I started thinking about Mackenzie again. She was a great girl who would soon be my girlfriend.


	82. Rose 82

**This is the chapter you've been waiting for you, Scorpius meets some of the family. I know, it's a big deal. Thanks so much for the few reviews I got. They make my day. So I have no requests for chapters? That's disappointing. Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, and not just this piece of crap story.**

It was the day before we left for Christmas break.

Vic Eli (yes, Vic Eli!) was walking down the corridors with me. We were just wandering about and talking about nothing important.

"You're a lot of fun, you know that, right?" Vic grabbed my hand. "Rose Weasley, we've been flirting since last year."

"I know," I replied.

Oh, didn't I know it. And when he first started flirting with me I was absolutely appalled. Not by him, by the fact that he would want ME. I wasn't exactly the prettiest or most popular girl in Hogwarts. He could have done a lot better than me. But he wanted me, for Merlin knows what reason. The boy was considered a god in that school.

"Do you want to get serious?" he asked. We stopped walking and he turned to face me. "I want to."

"Wait…**the** Vic Eli wants to date little old me?" I teased. He laughed and squeezed the hand that he was still holding. "Sure, you're a really great guy, Vic. Why wouldn't I want to date you?"

_Because your heart doesn't pound and you don't get butterflies in your stomach when you see him. _

Okay, that thought of mine might have been true. But I did have a lot in common with Vic. We were both very driven and very dedicated to our academics. He was serious, yet he could be fun when he wanted to. I was the same way. And he was a really nice guy. Really, I didn't want to have to deal with dating an arsehole.

"You've really become one of my good friends," I said.

And I couldn't help but wonder if maybe that was the only thing we should have been. I know, I was a horrible person for having those doubts. Especially about a guy who was as great as Vic. Maybe there was something wrong with me. How come I couldn't have just been happy with the fact that Vic fancied me? Why did I want more?

"I feel the same, Rosie. You're the only girl I have ever really been able to talk to. I like that," he replied.

We started walking down the corridors again, hand in hand. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked him. "Now that we've finally got the whole issue of our relationship dealt with."

"Well…how is your studying going? O.W.L.s will be here before you know it," he said. "I was a nervous wreck last year. The week before the O.W.L.s, I locked myself up in my dormitory and only came out to eat and get more books from the library. The guys who room with me were scared." He chuckled at the memory. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm a nervous wreck too. I don't even want to think about what I'll be like in June. It's just, fifth year is such a big year for your future. Not as big as seventh year, but big nonetheless," I answered. "My friends are already worried enough about my stress level, not taking into account the O.W.L.s. When they come…oh, it's going to be bad."

He laughed and smiled at me again. Vic Eli was the most beautiful, smart guy I had ever met. Not only was he eye candy, he was also really deep. I could be fun around him too. He was the perfect guy. The only thing I couldn't figure out was if he was the perfect boyfriend or the perfect friend for me. _I guess I'll let some time pass and see what happens._

"It's so weird to think that I'm already in my sixth year. It seems like yesterday I was a nervous, bumbling first year," he told me. "I miss first year. I was nervous all the time. But now that I think about it, I really didn't need to be. The academics weren't as hard and life overall was much simpler. Sometimes I wish I could go back."

"Sometimes I do too. But just wait until next year about nerves. You'll be in your final year of Hogwarts," I responded. "Then you'll have to get a job after that. You'll have to be a real grown up. Whatever that means."

"Oh, don't remind me. That's going to suck. It's something I wish I could avoid," Vic said softly.

For the next half hour we continued walking and talking. I had a really nice time with him. Not fantastic, but nine nonetheless. And why did I have such high expectations? It WAS a nice time. But it was like having a nice time with Albus. Believe me when I say, Albus and I don't have romantic nice times. That would be disgusting. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Yeah, that was probably it.

!!

I was in a compartment with Albus, Noel, Mackenzie, Freddie, Ray, Zach, and Sam. We were on our home and I was so excited.

"So, you really broke up with Wade?" Noel asked Mackenzie.

"And now you're dating Zach," I said.

Mackenzie nodded her head. She was sitting across from me, Zach's arm was draped over her.

Noel was sitting next to me and she had Freddie's arm around her. I wasn't the only one who had just gotten a boyfriend, apparently.

"Where's James?" Albus questioned. He looked at Sam and Ray. "Who else does he have to sit with?"

"He's currently 'dating,'" I used my fingers to make air quotations around the word dating, "Celestina Radford. It's nothing serious though," I answered him.

Elisha Nilsen and Ellen Wood had been on a rampage the week before to find Celestina a boyfriend. They had settled that rampage by getting James to date her. I didn't think it would last long. I'm pretty sure he never really fancied her. Relationships like that never last.

But, hey, didn't I sort of have a relationship like that? No, I did fancy Vic. That was the difference.

"That's…really random," Mackenzie replied. "Well, I guess Elden is with Hilda. He's absolutely smitten with the girl."

"I know what that feels like." Zach kissed the top of Mackenzie's head. He was a romantic guy.

Noel was twirling her shiny blonde hair. "You two are just so cute. Really, you're **so** adorable. Aren't they, guys?"

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing. Sure he had dated girls, Ingrid Avery, for example, but he wasn't really into the romance scene. "Yeah, I'm like, totally happy for you guys." Noel glared at him for mocking her. "Speaking of couples, Ray, where's Edita? I haven't seen her in ages. What's going on between you two?"

"She broke up with me. I don't think she was ready to tie herself down to me," Ray said. "She wasn't mature enough, I think."

"Did she realize this before or after she had sex with you?" I don't think Noel meant to sound snotty, but mean, she did.

"Wow…that was nice," Al muttered sarcastically. He had noticed the snot too. "On a brighter note, this will be the first vacation that Scorpius spends at my house. Well, I don't know if that's necessarily on the brighter note. But it is better than talking about Ray's sex life." He paused and then continued to say, "Anything's better than talking about Ray's sex life."

He was right about Ray's sex life.

And he was also right about Scorpius. He wasn't going home anymore. The Ministry still had no idea where his father was. And his mother… Scorpius was practically an orphan. He was going to be joining my family. I still didn't know how I felt about that. Was I happy that he had somewhere to go? Or was I afraid that he was going to become my enemy again and I would have to deal with him all the time? I just didn't know.

As we got off the Hogwarts Express, Albus said, "Let's see if we can actually find our families." He turned towards Scorpius, who had later joined us. "Just look for the red hair."

"It's a nice trait to have when we have to find them in a large crowd," Sam informed him.

We did this every year. Together we went through the crowd to find our parents. That year I was walking with Albus, Scorpius, Sam, Freddie, Arthur, and Todd. The group I walked with changed every year. Our family was bloody huge. I knew eventually Scorpius would realize that. And it would probably frighten him a bit.

"I'm going to miss Ellen," Todd told us. "She's so great."

"You'll be fine without her, mate," Albus said. "You can live without her for a bit. Trust me, I used to have a serious girlfriend. I got along fine alone."

I didn't mention how he used to hate leaving Baina every holiday. Every time he did, he was absolutely devastated. People forget seemed to forget things that they once did.

"Oh, I see Uncle Ron!" Freddie exclaimed. "Merlin bless his bright red hair and his tallness."

"He really is tall," Sam agreed. "Rose, I'm surprised you and Hugo aren't giant freaks as well. I guess your mum keeps you at a normal height." Though I wasn't necessarily short, I wasn't tall like my dad either.

We all moved towards my "giant freak" of a father. When we reached him we saw my mum, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Aunt Cadee, Uncle George, and Aunt Rachael. I immediately wondered where my uncle Harry was. It was a big day for his family. They were going to meet the boy that would be living with them.

"Princess," Scorpius tapped my arm for my attention, "your family is huge. And this isn't even all of them!"

I laughed at his facial expression. He looked shocked that a family could be so big and so close. Also, I was kind of surprised he had called me Princess. He hadn't called me that in a long time. And the only time he did call me it, it was usually because he was fighting with me. But, obviously, he wasn't fighting with me. Was it supposed to be a cute nickname?

Albus, who had heard what he had said, told Scorpius, "You'll get used to it."

Aunt Ginny came running towards us. She put her arms around Albus tightly. Then she dragged James into the hug. "Hi, you must be Scorpius," she said as she let go of her two sons.

He nodded his head and she smiled at him.

"Scorpius is in my year, Aunt Ginny," I told her. I had to say something since apparently Scorpius wasn't going to.

She continued smiling. "Harry told me that. Speaking of Harry, I'm sorry he's not here." My aunt looked at Scorpius. "He really wanted to meet you."

Albus asked, "Where is he? Is something going on?" Immediately his face looked worried.

My dad put his arms around my waist and lifted me up. "Rosie!" He twirled me around. When he put me down, I felt dizzy. And I was also kind of mad that I didn't hear the answer to Albus' question.

"Ron, was it necessary to make your daughter dizzy? She can hardly keep herself up!" Aunt Ginny scolded my dad. "Honestly, Ron, there's something wrong with you." My mum had reached us and was standing next to my dad. "Hermione, put a leash on your husband before he hurts all of the children! We have to put a stop to this madness."

Everyone knew she wasn't mad. That's just the way Aunt Ginny was. She teased my dad all of the time.

Aunt Cadee came bustling towards us. "I can only find two of my three children! Where is Remus?" She looked absolutely frantic. Sometimes she worried too much. And that was coming from me! "Have any of you seen him? Oh, I hope he's okay! What if I lose him? I know I worry about this every year, but what if THIS is the year!"

Mum pointed to my older cousin who was coming towards us. "There he is, Cadee." Aunt Cadee ran towards her son.

Then my mum noticed Scorpius. "Oh, hello. I'm Rose's mother, Hermione." She held out her hand for him to shake. She looked over him carefully. "You look just like your father."

I didn't know if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment because I knew my parents weren't big fans of Draco Malfoy.

He shook her hand.

"Remus, when was the last time you ate?" I heard Aunt Cadee yell. Sometimes she was as bad as Grandmum when it came to eating.

Dad shook Scorpius' hand too. "How are you doing?" He was acting rather cold towards the boy in front of him. Would he hate Scorpius just because of who his father was?

Scorpius didn't answer my father's question. Man, he was being awfully quiet. He hadn't spoken a word to any of them yet.

My life had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	83. Scorpius 83

**Ah, some of you may hate me after this chapter and call me cheesy. Whatever, I'm doing it. And some of you may love me. It's my story and I'll do what I want and I want this. And I'm apologizing in advance for not showing enough of Scorpius at the Potters, but I have to do this. Disclaimer: Pft, I wish. **

"Scorpius, would you like to see your grandparents today?" Mr. Potter asked me.

I was eating breakfast with the Potters. Never in my life would I have thought I would say that sentence. But you gotta go with the flow… And they were a nice family. They all treated me well and I appreciated that. Yeah, I appreciated that a lot.

Lily was really nice. I had talked to her a few times in the couple of days that I was there so far. She had told me she had talked to Selena a few times at Hogwarts and that she liked her. It was random, but okay.

James was cool, too. After talking to him a few times, I realized he was a really fun guy. In all honesty, I thought he would have been the rudest to me. I don't know why, but I just got the impression that he wouldn't want a Slytherin living in his house. But he accepted me and even talked to me a lot. He especially enjoyed telling me embarrassing stories of Al. We were starting to become actual friends.

Speaking of Al, my relationship with him had grown closer. Instead of being good acquaintances, we were good friends. It was probably due to the fact that I was sharing a room with him.

Mrs. Potter really warmed up to me. I wasn't very talkative around the whole family, but she understood why. And she always fussed about me, wondering if I was okay, if I was hungry, if I was tired, etc.

Mr. Potter…I couldn't tell how I felt about him and he couldn't tell how he felt about me. It was confusing. But he was never, ever mean to me. Actually, he was quite pleasant to be around.

"James, do you know what I heard?" Lily was chatting away. In the five minutes since breakfast had started, I learned that her favorite professor was Trelawney, Gia had just bought a new dress, and Elton Thomas was being stupid. Why? She never said, we were just supposed to take her word for it. "Lisa Waldgrave is the Head of the Department of Interior Magical Justice. Isn't that insane? She's already the HEAD!"

"Sure," I told Mr. Potter, "I'll go with you. Why are you going to see them?" I tried to say the bare minimum. I don't know why, but the whole big family thing that went on was just so shocking to me. Especially since I had no siblings.

"The Ministry wants me to question them. See if they know anything about your father," he said. "I thought it'd be nice if you saw them. They are your grandparents, after all. It's only right that they see you. Family's the most important thing in this world." He gave me a brief smile and continued eating his breakfast.

"Is she really, Lily?" James shook his head. "She probably slept her way to the top. There's no other way a nineteen-year-old girl could become the Head of a department. No other way," he responded harshly.

Mrs. Potter, who was sitting next to him, smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't say that! It's so rude, James Sirius Potter. And Lisa sounded like a respectable girl. She was a prefect for Merlin's sake!"

"That doesn't men she's not easy, Mum." Mrs. Potter smacked him again. "OW, Mum, that hurt!" His mother just ignored him. "I love you too, Mum. Love you too. You're just such a kind and loving mother. Always giving me the attention I deserve." She smacked him once again. "I'll stop! Just don't hit me anymore." He rubbed the back of his head with a frown on his face.

Yeah, life was interesting at the Potters.

!!

"Well, here we are," Mr. Potter said. We were standing in front of the Malfoy Manor. "Are you ready to go inside, Scorpius?"

I nodded my head.

He knocked on the door. There were three Aurors with us. Their names were Will, Tom, and Dan. A house-elf opened the door and led us into the foyer. It must have been a new house-elf because I didn't recognize it. And believe me when I say I used to visit my grandparents a lot. I knew every inch of the Malfoy Manor and I knew every house-elf very well.

In the foyer sat my grandmother. When she saw me, she smiled brightly. Her face was thin and starting to show her age. She looked happy to see me, but I could tell she was depressed. It was understandable because she had no idea where her only son was.

I walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her.

Crap, I had to pee. Yeah, I was one of those people that had to pee all the time. And I went before I left the house too!

"Narcissa," Mr. Potter greeted her.

"Gentlemen, have a seat," Grandmother told them.

"Can I ask where Lucius is?" Mr. Potter sat on a very uncomfortable couch with Dan. It was a really bad couch to take a nap on. I learned that from personal experience. The chair I was sitting on was pretty comfortable though. So was the chair that Grandmother was on. "He's supposed to be here too. We told you that in advance."

"I'm here," Grandfather said as he entered the room.

"You should get comfortable," Mr. Potter advised him. "I don't know how long this will take. But trust me when I say that if both of you cooperate, it won't take long at all."

Grandfather nodded his head and took a seat. I was surprised that he was so calm. He wasn't a fan of Mr. Potter and I thought he would have wanted to put up a fight.

"Are you taking good care of him?" Grandmother looked at me and then looked at Mr. Potter. "Are you treating him well?" She looked at me again. "Is he treating you well?"

I nodded my head.

"My whole family is taking good care of him, Narcissa. We all enjoy having him around." Mr. Potter smiled at me. So he did like me.

"To get down to business, do you know where your son is? And I know you two are fully aware of the repercussions of lying to us. So I highly suggest you be honest when answering all of my questions."

"We have no idea where Draco is," Grandfather answered. "We haven't talked to our son since late August. We're not involved in any of the funny business that's going on at the moment, either."

Mr. Potter nodded his head. "Do you have any idea on why he would have left? Any idea at all?"

Grandfather shrugged. "Maybe he joined them. I have no clue. Maybe they threatened his life if he didn't leave with them. Anything could have happened. Narcissa and I have no clue about what's going on."

"That's not why he left." Grandmother ran a hand through my hair. "I know my son. He left for Scorpius. He wanted to keep his son safe." She got a bitter look on her face. "That's more than we ever did for him, Lucius." Then she turned attention away from me and towards my grandfather. Her face got even bitterer at that point.

"Narcissa," Grandfather glared at her, "stop beating yourself up about the past. It's over and done with. We can't change anything now."

"Why would I be in danger, Grandmother?" I asked.

She turned her attention back to me. "It's about time somebody told you the truth, Scorpius." Grandfather continued to glare at her. Mr. Potter got a worried look on his face, but he let her continue to talk. The Aurors just looked confused. "When you were born, there was a prophecy. Harry here knows about it." That explained the worried look.

Tom growled, "That's enough."

"Let her talk," Mr. Potter declared. "Scorpius has the right know the truth. He probably should have learned it earlier. Go ahead, Narcissa. Tell him."

Grandmother nodded her head. "In a nutshell, the prophecy said that a boy born to a redeemed man of the last war and an innocent woman would determine the fate of the wizarding world."

I blinked at her. _Wait, WHAT did she just say? This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this CAN'T be happening! _

"The boy was born on the eve before Halloween."

My birthday was October 30. And my father was the redeemed man. Mum was the innocent woman. I was the boy that would determine the fate of the wizarding world. Shit.

"That boy could go to the dark side and lead the revolution of a lifetime. Or he could go to the light and keep peace."

I stared at her. "…You're joking! No, you're joking." Everyone was staring at me by this point. "You're not joking. Crap, you're not joking. That's ridiculous! How do you **really** know it's me?"

"No one else fits the description," Will answered me. "You're the only one that does, Scorpius. You're it. You're the deciding factor. It's all up to you in the end." I was panicking on the inside. How could the fate of the wizarding world be up to ME? Will noticed I was panicking and continued to say, "Oh, shit, I scared him!"

"Well, it was a nice way of putting it," Mr. Potter snapped at him. "Everything will be okay, Scorpius. Don't worry about it right now. We're going to make sure you stay on our side and are very safe."

Tom scoffed. "Harry, how could he not worry? He's their number one target. Like Will said, he's it."

Mr. Potter glared at him. For such a nice guy, he really did have an intimidating glare. You could tell by the way Tom started to squirm. "It's very, very obvious that you and Will don't have any children of your own."

He turned his attention back to me. "Just ignore them. I was in the same position when I was your age."

Dan, the Auror on the couch with Mr. Potter, nodded his head. "Yeah, and looked at how he turned out. Not too bad, eh?" He chuckled as he patted Mr. Potter on the back.

"You were?" My voice sounded weak, and I absolutely hated that. I didn't want to appear weak in front of my grandfather. It was sad, but I always craved for his approval. "You really were, Mr. Potter?"

Mr. Potter nodded his head. "You'll figure everything out. And we'll help you along the way. But right now we have to go. Say good-bye to your grandparents."

He looked at them. "I believe you. Questioning is done for today. If anything else comes up, then except us to come back. And I'll bring Scorpius to visit again in the summer."

I stood up and hugged Grandmother. She kissed the top of my head. "Be good," she whispered. "I love you, Scorpius. Listen to Harry, he knows what he's talking about with this. He'll take care of you."

Then I said good-bye to Grandfather, which consisted of shaking his hand. No hugs for dear Grandfather.

Before I left the Malfoy Manor, I excused myself to finally go to the loo. And on the way there it really hit me. My life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.


	84. Freddie 84

**By request, I decided to add another chapter that I didn't intend to write. It'll be pure fun with Scorpius at the Burrow. Yeah, I know you all wanted it. Anyway, review, please! I did add an extra chapter for you. Disclaimer: Do I look like a rich woman who actually has a life? Then I don't own HP.**

We were at the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Usually I would be downstairs at four o'clock in the afternoon, but I had private business with Albus to settle. By private business, I meant he was going to teach me Legilimency. Yeah, he was finally an expert at it. And by Rose's demand, I was going to learn it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Albus asked.

"Do you think Rose will give me any other choice?" He shook his head. "Then, yeah, I am. Let's get to this."

"Well, we'll only practice for a bit. I want to see if Grandmum will let me sneak some tortellini soup before everyone else." He got a devilish grin on his face. "I LOVE tortellini soup." And that he did. Albus was still a complete and total pig when ever it was in his presence. Sometimes I wondered about him because tortellini soup is really not **that** good.

"Are you going to invade my mind first?" Al nodded his head. "Crap, I hate it when you do that."

And for the next hour we practiced up in Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill's old room. For the record, I had made no accomplishment in that hour. For a while, Albus invaded my mind so it would be more open to his. Then when he was trying to tell me how to invade his back, I just couldn't do it. It was so bloody hard.

We then went downstairs so Albus could get some soup and I could talk to the whole family.

"Freddie! I'm giving Hugo his gift!" Todd called me over to the couch he was sitting on with Hugo. He wanted me there because he was giving Hugo a scrapbook and I had given him the pictures he needed. It was kind of like a gift from both of us. I got the pictures and Todd just put it together. "COME ON!"

I sat down on the couch with them. Todd always loved giving gifts. Hell, he just loved giving.

"Open it, open it, OPEN IT!" Todd was jumping up and down in his seat. He was so bloody excited. "It's the best gift ever! You're going to love it," he promised Hugo. "But you have to open it!"

Hugo ripped off the wrapping paper carefully. FYI, the wrapping job was done by yours truly, which is probably why it looked horrible. Then Hugo reached the present and smiled. The cover was red and sparkling. On the top it said "Hugo's First and Second Year at Hogwarts". We decided to have his third year in a different scrapbook.

"You guys didn't have to do this for me," he said.

"Of course they did!" Elden, who had just walked in through the front door, told him. "Has Freddie Weasley ever been known to give a bad gift?"

"See, he understands!" I exclaimed. I stood up and hugged the boy.

Nicholas Lupin started crying. He was in the arms of his pregnant mother. I loved that little kid. Honestly, he might have been the cutest little kid ever.

"You want to eat again!" Victoire sighed heavily. "Merlin, I swear you're as bad as Rose!"

Teddy, who was standing beside her, barked a laugh and rubbed his wife's back.

It was a good thing Rose wasn't in the room to hear that comment. It might have ticked her off quite a bit. Speaking of which, where was Rose? I hadn't seen her since I had first arrived at the Burrow.

Scorpius must have been able to read minds, because he looked at my face and said, "She's in the kitchen talking to the women." He was sitting on the love seat with Ray.

Hugo nodded his head in agreement. "I don't know why she is though. She hasn't any other Christmas dinner. She's usually always with us."

I looked at Hugo and motioned my head towards Scorpius. He got what I meant. This was also the only Christmas dinner that Scorpius has attended with our family. And that might have bothered my dear cousin, Rosie.

"Maybe she's just catching up with your grandmum," Elden replied.

I shrugged, pretending innocence. "Yeah, that's probably it. She's close to Grandmum Molly. And Merlin knows she likes to talk more than the average female. And that's definitely saying something."

Everyone laughed at the trueness of my statement. Even Lily, who was an even bigger chatterbox.

Then Luna Thomas walked through the front door with her three children. I jumped up to hug my best friend, Mackenzie. She smiled and threw her arms around me. Before she had seen me, she had looked awfully upset about something. _Mental note: Ask her what's up later_. Mackenzie let go of me to greet everyone else.

Luna rubbed my head affectionately. "How are you, Freddie?"

Nicholas, who Victoire had taken in the kitchen to feed, was still crying. And I could also hear her getting very frustrated. Motherhood tended to do that. I giggled because I knew that better than anyone. Even grandmotherhood did that. Was that even a word? _Another mental note: Ask Rosie about that later_.

"Sorry your boyfriend's note here, Mack," Ray told her.

People needed to shut up while I was talking to Luna. I never wanted to waste a second with her. She was too hilarious.

"I'm fine, Luna." She always insisted I called her that and not Mrs. Thomas. "And how about yourself?"

She gave me a small smile. "I could be better."

Before I asked what was wrong, I noticed that Mr. Thomas wasn't with them. Oh, no. Were they really getting a divorce?

"Luna…" She put her arm around my shoulders. I felt so bad for her. Anyone who was anyone knew how much Luna Thomas loved her husband. "I'm so, so sorry. You don't even know." Luna rubbed my shoulder. "Well, you're too good for him, anyway!" That made her laugh and kiss the top of my head.

As Luna went into the kitchen to talk to the women, I sat down with my friends.

"What was that sweet moment with Mrs. Thomas about?" Elden asked me. I shook my head, as I didn't want to tell them all Mackenzie's news. She looked at me and nodded her head, giving me her permission to answer Elden's question. Elden looked between the both of us. "Do you two have a secret language or something? How did you just do that?"

"Um, I gave her my apologies," I answered him. Hey, it was the truth.

"Apologies about what?" James questioned. He was sitting on the floor by the love seat that Scorpius and Ray were on.

"My parents are getting a divorce," Mackenzie replied.

Everyone in our circle went silent. This was the first divorce that one of our friends had to deal with. Elden's parents separated when he was little, but this was the first one that we all had to help someone get through. Most of us had parents that were madly in love. Even Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were still together! And they fought ALL the time.

"Are you going to be okay?" Albus, who was sitting next to Mackenzie, put his arm around her.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "I'll be fine. It's my mum you have to worry about. She's been a mess ever since he moved out." It was that bad. He had moved out. Mackenzie wasn't living with her father anymore. She was so close to her father too. A lot closer than to her mother. Oh, she had to be hurting badly.

"DINNER'S DONE!" Grandmum called from the kitchen. "EVERYONE HEAD INTO THE DINING ROOM!" That was our cue to, obviously, head into the dining room to eat. I would talk to Mack later.

Zachariah then fell out of the fireplace. We all turned around to stare at him. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Mum made me eat dinner with the family."

Victoire came out with her crying son, Nicholas. "What was that loud thud?" She saw Zach. "You're going to have to come on time next year. Luckily, you just made it. Come again late and see what happens."

We all walked into the dining room.

This was a big year for James. He was seventeen. That meant he had to sit at the adult table. The only thing that sucked was the fact that he only had one of his friends who was sitting at that table, which was Elden. It was a good thing that Remus would be sitting at the table too.

"Scorpius!" Aunt Cadee waved her arm at Scorpius.

He looked slightly frightened as he walked over towards her. Hell, he looked scared of the whole family. I guess he wasn't used to so many related and loud people under one roof at the same time.

"Did you get the present I gave you?" Aunt Cadee asked him. He shook his head. "Really?"

I nudged Rose, who was sitting next to me. "Looks like the family's starting to warm up to your future husband." She smacked my arm. "What! That's a GOOD thing. Aunt Cadee got him a bloody present! She's never given a present to any of our friends. Do you know what that means?" Rose looked at me carefully. "She's considering him family."

"Well, it's under the tree when you want it." She winked at him. "Hopefully you like it. Having three sons has helped me with buying presents for boys." Scorpius smiled at her. "When's your birthday?"

"She's going to get him a birthday present!" I turned my head towards Rose. "He's so bloody in!"

"October 30," Scorpius responded. "But you don't have to get me anything. The Christmas gift was even too much." Aunt Cadee laughed at him. See, Scorpius didn't know that when Aunt Cadee wanted to buy you a gift, she bought you a gift. No matter what you said. "No, it's really all too much! You don't have to do that."

Albus was sitting across from me. "Do you see this?"

"Of course I do! Isn't he so in?" Albus nodded his head and looked back at Aunt Cadee with Scorpius. "He's so in," I repeated to Rose with excitement in my voice.

"Scorpius, if I want to buy you gifts, then I will buy you gifts," Aunt Cadee stated. "End of discussion."

Aunt Ginny walked up behind him and patted his back. "You're not going to win this argument."

Then my aunt Tabitha started laughing. "Look at his face, Cadee! You're going to scare him away if you keep this up." She looked at Scorpius and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. She's a little over bearing at times." Aunt Tabitha looked at Aunt Cadee and started laughing again. In response, Aunt Cadee glared at her.

"She is kind of right," Uncle Percy muttered.

My aunt Cadee smacked his arm lightly. She was in denial of her over bearingness. Was that a word either?

"It was really nice of you to do," Scorpius told her. "Thank you."

Aunt Cadee looked up at him and grinned. "You have such good manners. Your mother did a fine job raising you." Then she realized what she had said and gasped.

Granddad immediately said, "We're sorry if the subject is still sore for you, Scorpius." Surprisingly, Granddad showed a fondness for Scorpius too. At first he was cold to him, but he warmed up after noticing how polite he was and how he really did have a good heart. "Your mother was a great woman."

"I know," Scorpius declared.

Uncle Ron motioned his head towards the kids' table. "Well, we'll let you get back to the kids. We all want to eat." Scorpius nodded his head and walked over to us. No matter how Scorpius acted, he couldn't get Uncle Ron to like him. He was by far the hardest cookie to crack. Everyone else seemed to accept Scorpius but him.

Scorpius plopped down next to Mackenzie at the end of the table. "He hates me."

"He's just not used to you," Albus told him. "You just have to give him some time. Don't rush it though. Everyone else seems to love you." Scorpius nodded his head and sighed heavily. "It'll all work out," Albus confirmed to him. "Trust me. One day Uncle Ron will probably love you the most."

"Now you're just being silly," Hugo replied. "He's a boy that's the same age as his daughter. Dad will never really love him."

"What does me being a boy Rose's age have to do with anything?" Scorpius asked.

Rose answered for Hugo, "It has to do with everything. My father's a very protective man."

Then Scorpius looked down at her from the other end of the table. "I guess I'll just have to try harder to get him to like me then."


	85. Randa 85

**I LOVED the reviews. They were amazing. We haven't heard from Randa in a LONG time. Next two chapters will hopefully be from Albus and James. I miss James, he's fun to write. But he's an adult, maybe I should make him grow up….nah. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. It kinda sucks.**

"So, Ingrid Avery told me I was mature the other day," I said to Albus.

"Was she high at the time?" he teased. I slapped his arm. "How did you end up talking to her, anyway? I didn't know you guys were friends."

Albus and I were walking towards the Quidditch pitch with our brooms in hand. We had become accustomed to practicing with each other. He was, surprisingly, my friend. I wasn't sure if we were _real_ friends, but we were definitely Quidditch friends. It was something, at least. And I couldn't be picky.

"She's friends with Gabby. And Gabby's my best friend who is a girl, even if she is a year younger than me. Gabe is my best guy friend."

Gabby was a small girl with hair that ran down to her butt. The robes she wore always looked like they could swallow her whole. She had a very light complexion and looked awkward, like she didn't belong in her skin. I figured in a year or two she'd grow out of that stage and be a real looker.

"Hey, that's kind of funny. You know, since Gabby is such a close name to Gabe." I laughed a little. It was funny. "Anyway, you are friends with Ingrid by association. Got ya."

I held up my broom. "Do you like my baby? Flysweep 2000. It's the best out there."

"Weren't you good this year?" He smiled at me. "I just have a Flysweep 1000. Hopefully, I'll have the 2000 by my birthday."

"Isn't that in September?"

He sighed. "Don't remind me. It's so far away. But I'll be seventeen, so my parents will HAVE to get me a good gift. It's kind of a law. When James turned seventeen, he got a ridiculous amount of merchandise from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I mean, it was insane how much money my parents spent for all that crap."

"Has he been using the products a lot?"

Albus laughed at me. "Haven't you noticed that Peeves has been especially cranky since September?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's all James' doing."

When we reached the pitch, we saw Baina Uran practicing with Otis Webb. Albus immediately froze in his place. I stared at him.

"Not on good terms with her, yet?" I asked. Albus shook his head. "Do you just want to turn back?"

"No. I've been putting this off since last bloody year. I have to get this over with," he said. He stared at his ex with Otis. "It's cold out, anyway. They can't be much longer out there. If they are, they'll freeze to death. And Baina's not the type to want to freeze to death." He nudged his head to motion that we should keep going.

Otis saw us walking towards them. "Albus! Randa! How are you guys?" He was up on his broomstick, in the air, and waving frantically down at us.

"Hi, Otis!" I yelled.

Albus waved to him. "How long are you guys going to be? We were hoping for some time and we don't want to bother you."

"Um…probably twenty more minutes. Why don't you guys just join us? It's no bother at all! I'd love to play with the great Albus Potter!" Otis shouted.

Baina swiftly flew her broomstick back to the ground. Then she hopped off of it and glared at Albus. "You have to ruin everything, don't you?" Whoa, MAJOR hostility. Then she started glaring at me. What did I do? "Is she your new girlfriend?" She pointed at me, rudely, I might add. Oh, that's why she was glaring.

"What are you doing?" Otis screamed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Al said. "We're just friends. And even if we were dating, you and I aren't anymore."

Otis was down on the ground. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah, we're just friends," I repeated what Albus had said. "That's all we are. We're just friends." Why did I have to sound like such an idiot?

"And all we want to do is play," Al explained.

To be honest, I was surprised by Baina's attitude. Usually she was a really nice girl. Albus had gotten to her badly. Guys tended to do that. They drove totally nice girls absolutely crazy. I mean, do you remember the way Lisa Waldgrave acted when Sam broke up with her? That was **scary**. But maybe she was just crazy…

"I'm going," Baina muttered.

As she walked off, Otis' eyes wandered all over the place. He obviously didn't know what to do. Stay with us, or go follow her.

"You can go, Otis," Al said.

"Oh, thank you! I didn't know what to do there for a second." Then Otis ran off after her. I was pretty sure they were just friends, but you never know.

"As Keeper for the Ravenclaw team, I really need some practice," I declared.

"Yeah, especially since your team sucks this year. How many matches have you guys won this year, anyway?"

"Prat!" I exclaimed.

"It's true!" Albus mocked my high pitched exclamation.

"Well, Norma graduated. She was a great captain. We're just a bit lost at the moment. Don't worry though, we'll find our way to victory," I replied. "Terrell is doing a decent job though. Next year he'll have more experience under his belt. And you know what? We'll be brilliant and kick Gryffindor's arse!"

"Excuses, excuses." Albus rolled his eyes. "All Ravenclaws do is give lame excuses. Nobody's buying them, FYI."

Then I saw Scorpius sprinting towards us. "Albus! Albus! Albus!" It's always funny watching someone sprint when they are bundled in tons of clothing. And that's exactly what the sight of watching Scorpius sprint was. "ALBUS!" That kid really knew how to wail Albus' name. It was kind of surprising.

"What?" Albus shouted back at him. "What do you need? And why the hell are you sprinting?"

After a year passed (well, not a year, but it sure felt that way), Scorpius finally reached us. He was panting hard. He did sprint a long way. It wasn't a short walk to get to the pitch. "I need help."

"Help with what mate?" Scorpius was bent over, trying to catch his breath. "What is so urgent that you felt the need to sprint to find me? Oh, by the way, you're a great runner!" He was. I'd give him that.

"It's Rose…"

Albus' face paled. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" He was so protective of his family. It was cute. Really cute.

"**She**'s fine!" Scorpius straightened his body. "I just found out that she's dating Vic Eli." Albus stared at him. He was obviously dumbfounded. "You don't care that she's dating _him_?" Al shrugged. I guess he didn't. "He's not good for her, Al. I don't like him. And I definitely don't trust him with our Rosie. I don't."

"Our Rosie?" I smirked at him, and he blushed. "Are you joking though? Vic's a great guy."

Scorpius stared at me. Hard. "Uh…I, um, how do you know that? What's he like then?"

"Vic's in my house. He's basically the perfect guy. Smart, nice, charming, handsome, he's perfect. And he joined the Quidditch team this year. He took a spot as a Chaser. And might I add, he's really, really good."

Albus nodded his head. "He is good. If Rose has to date, I'm glad it's him and not some stupid git. Vic seems like the only guy that's equal to her. And if Rose is happy with him, then I'm happy with him. He's a lot cooler than her last boyfriend, Wade. That guy was OBSESSED with studying and snogging. Vic's actually a cool guy and I like him."

"Well…is he a player?"

I laughed at that. "He's only dated two girls. And he treated them both right. Why don't you like him, anyway?"

"Uh, I-"

"Is it because you fancy Rose?" I shot the question at him. "That's the only reason I can think of that makes any sense."

Scorpius' mouth hung open. He took a deep breath. And then he said, "Al, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. But…I do. I fancy her." I smiled and Albus' eyes widened. "There, I said it. Are you happy?" He looked at me. Hard, again. "I finally said how I feel about her. That was probably a stupid idea."

"Oh, don't be dramatic," I told him.

Albus shifted from foot to foot. "I mean, we always GUESSED you fancied her. But, now…now that I know…I don't know what to say."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Scorpius bit his lip. "What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Randa, you said it yourself! Vic is the perfect guy. He's gorgeous," Albus snickered, "I'm saying that in a totally straight way. He's smarter than I am. He's nicer than I am. He's more charming. He's just better than me. Rose would be crazy to break up with him. They'll probably get married," he proclaimed.

"Calm down, all we need is a plan." I looked down at the ground for inspiration. "What would make Rose realize she wants you?"

"She wants me?"

I chuckled. "Are you that daft? Of course she fancies you!" Scorpius' face brightened. "She just doesn't realize, or want to admit to it, yet." His face fell again. "That's why we need a plan."

Albus sighed. "Even though I'm not thrilled about this situation, I think I know what you should do." Scorpius was then hanging off his every word. "I know Rose better than anyone. The way to get to her is by making her jealous." I shook my head and started to protest, but Albus cut me off. "It will work, I know it will."

"But that's so cliché. And what if it backfires? What if she gets closer to Vic because of it?"

He shrugged. "It is cliché, but Rose will definitely be affected by it. And it might backfire, but it's the only way to spark any interest in her." Albus put his hands on Scorpius' shoulders. He wanted Scorpius' undivided attention. "Get another girlfriend. And it'd be nice if she knew about the plan. You don't want to lead anyone on."

Scorpius nodded his head. And then he looked at me. "Well?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Will you go out with me?"

Yeah, I wasn't joking. You can't make stuff like that up. THAT'S how he asked me out.

"**What**?"

"Do you think I want to tell more people about my feelings?" He rolled his eyes. "The only girls that know are you, Sabina, and Selena. Rose won't buy that I'm into Sabina or Selena. You…yeah, she'll buy that. You're the perfect candidate for the job. You're not emotionally attached and you have the same goal as me. Get Rose to be jealous."

"But-"

Albus patted me on the back. "He's right. And you know it. You're going to have to do this. You're the only one that can."

And I knew he was right. I didn't want him to be, but he definitely was.

I sighed. "I know."

"So you'll do it?" Scorpius grinned at me. How could I turn him down with a smile like that? He looked so happy to have a plan at getting the girl of his dreams. I'd be heartless not to do it.

"Yeah, I guess I have to," I replied. I smiled at him.

He looked ready to pounce on me with a hug. "Brilliant, that's just brilliant!" Scorpius looked so bloody excited.

The smile left my face. I wanted to help Scorpius, but I really didn't want to do THIS.

Then Al put his arm around me. "Cheer up, Mrs. Malfoy. Everything's going to be okay."

"I hate you," I muttered.

Quickly, he took his arm off me. "I forgot, you're a taken woman now. I have to keep my hands to myself. Trust me, Scorpius, it will never happen again."

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight," I informed him. Anger was in my voice.

"You wouldn't-"

I tackled him to the ground. Oh, yes, I would.


	86. James 86

**I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. I think it's just a filler and to inform you of the personal lives of the characters. Not really essential, but fun nonetheless. Reviews are always welcome, even if you wanna bash on much this chapter sucked. I wouldn't blame you. Disclaimer: Man, I WISH!!**

"Remus…you slept with her?" I was stunned, to say the least.

By her, I was talking about Pauline Sartre. She was the Head Girl and probably the hottest girl in Hogwarts at the time. Remus was Head Boy and it was a tradition that the Head Boy and Head Girl get together in some way. I just didn't think my cousin would lose his virginity with HER! The nerd was with the babe. It's like a fairytale.

"Um, yeah. I t was in the Room of Requirement," Remus admitted. "And it happened last week."

Sam was sitting next to Remus. He gave him a pat on the back. The three of us were "studying" in the library. "Well, how was it? Was it good?" Remus smiled wickedly. "I knew it would be! She's so hot."

"She's more than just hot, Sam. I think I love her," Remus told us. "She's a lot nicer than she appears. And she's smart and funny." He smiled again. "Yeah, I love her. I definitely am in love with her."

"Remy, you're in love!" Sam exclaimed. "That's great. And you're following tradition. Maybe I'll be Head Boy next year and get with the girl of my dreams." He was probably referring to Lacey Lawson.

"Good luck with that," I said. "Do you know how many guys in our year would be a great Head Boy?"

"Hey, I'm already a prefect! And I'm a great prefect, I'll let you know. There's a good chance that I'll get picked as Head Boy." I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. "THERE IS, JAMES! THERE DEFINITELY IS!"

Man, I **lived** for bothering Sam. Sometimes he was just too easy to get. It was always fun though.

Madam Pince stormed over to us. "Is there a problem here?" She glared at the three of us. What a bird.

"No, Madam Pince," Remus replied. "Everything's fine. We're sorry for causing the disturbance." Madam Pince hurried back to her desk. "She's kind of crazy," Remus muttered. "A little wacky."

Then Todd walked into the library and sat down at the table with us. He looked utterly depressed. And Todd didn't get depressed easily. "Ellen broke up with me." That explained it. "She dumped me for Wade Ellerby." Cringe. Every girl was in love with that guy. It was kind of pathetic. "Wade, of all people."

"I'm sorry," Sam responded.

"Tough break," I declared. "It happens to the best of us. Hell, I got dumped for Scorpius Malfoy. That's a blow to the ego."

"He pees an awful lot," Sam said to me.

"Oh, I know! The boy bloody lives with me. I think he gets up twice a night to use the loo. It's absolutely ridiculous."

Remus coughed and glared at Sam and me. Then he turned his attention to his little brother. "Maybe she wasn't the right girl for you. I mean, what kind of girl would break up with a great guy like you for Wade?"

"The normal kind," Todd answered with a frown on his face.

"Remus is right. Wade has some freaky hold over girls. You want a girl who is strong enough not to fall for it. Did she start seeing him while she was still dating you?" Sam asked. "Or do you not know?"

"Ellen wouldn't do that," I concluded. "I can tell. She doesn't seem like the type. She's a nice girl whose judgment is a bit off right now."

"James is right. She broke up with me before she got with him," Todd said.

"See?" I smirked at Sam. "I'm always right." Todd was sitting next to me and I slung my arm around his shoulder. "Like I said before, I've been where you are right now. And it sucks. It sucks so much. It'll take some time, but you'll get over it." My cousin shook his head. "You will! You definitely will. Trust me."

!!

"Where's Ray?" I asked my good buddy.

I was sitting in my dorm with Elden. It was eight o'clock on a Wednesday night.

"Hanging out with Vata. They're dating now. It's about time. They've been dancing around this for years."

"Oh, I know. And there's been literal dancing. Remember Mackenzie's birthday party in our third year?"

Elden laughed. "I totally forgot about that! Man, she really got to him. He kept going on about she was a great dancer. For days."

"And where's Sammy Boy?" We were sitting on Elden's bed. I was glad we had some alone time together. I hadn't seen him as a much since he started seeing Hilda. Hilda was a nice girl. She was good for Elden. But I still wanted to keep my best friend. "I haven't seen Sam since…dinner? I think it was."

"He's with Iria." I gasped at his response. "I know! You're over her, right?"

I nodded my head. "It's just shocking that Sam is hanging out with her. I always thought he didn't like her." Elden shrugged. "I guess she grew on him. Do you think she's trying to date all of the boys in Hogwarts? Because I think so. And right now she's putting the moves on our Sammy Boy. Hell, she even hit on you before!"

"No, that was Lisa. You're getting your ex confused with Sam's." So he was right. "And anyway, maybe she really fancies Sam." Elden and I looked at each other and started laughing. "Never mind that idea. She's definitely just trying to date all the guys in Hogwarts. Or at least the good-looking ones."

"Iria's an odd one. I'm shocked she never through herself on Ray. At least she has SOME class," I replied.

"Did you hear that Scorpius is dating Randa?" I guess he wanted to change the subject… He leaned on the headboard of his bed, while I sat at the foot of the bed. "Isn't that random? I think I've seen them talk all of once before they started going out."

"That is weird," I agreed. "Why is it suddenly 'let's talk about James' old girlfriends' night? If you bring up Saba, I'll hurt you. And don't think I won't, El. I can be down right mean if I want to be."

Elden laughed. "Sorry, James. But I just think it's weird that when Rose gets a boyfriend, a few weeks later Scorpius gets a girlfriend. It's very weird." My buddy was a very observant person. He noticed little things like that. "And did you notice that Scorpius is only all over Randa when Rose is around? Otherwise, he's very respectful of her. Too respectful."

"I feel bad for the guy. I mean, I don't like how he wants Rosie, but I do feel bad for him. Uncle Ron absolutely hates him. I think it has to do with something more than just him being a boy and near Rose's age," I said. "It has to be something more. Because if it's just him being a boy her age…that just doesn't make sense."

"What do you think is the reason?" Elden asked. "You make a good point. It's not like he hates Ray, Zachariah, or me. And Ray's the one who bloody snogged his daughter."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I cringed when I noticed that he had mentioned Ray and Rose's snog. "Please don't remind me of that, ever again." After regaining my composure, I said, "And I don't think it has to do with Draco. If anyone hated Scorpius because of what his dad did, it would be Aunt Hermione. It wouldn't be my uncle Ron."

My friend nodded his head in agreement. We all knew the bad stories of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco used to call her a…bad word a lot. So wouldn't SHE hate Scorpius because of his dad? It would be her, not Uncle Ron," I repeated myself. "And even she likes Scorpius! All of them do."

"That makes sense."

I sighed. "Well, I am tired of trying to decipher Ron Weasley's thought process. What else do you want to talk about?"

"Well…how's Celestina doing?" I made an ugly face. "Did you two break up?" I nodded my head. "Why? She's a really sweet girl. What happened there?"

"It's just, I never really fancied her. You're right, she is a sweet girl, but I didn't fancy her much. Not in that way, at least. I still want to be friends with her, if that means anything at all."

Elden nodded his head. "So, you broke up with her?" It was then my turn to nod my head. "That didn't last long at all. I think that relationship was shorter than the one you had with Randa. And that last about a month and a half. Was this just a month?" I nodded my head again. "Whoa, can you keep a girlfriend, James?"

"Can you stop bringing up my exes? You especially shouldn't bring up Randa. We're not on good terms. Iria and I are okay. Saba graduated, so that's over and done with," I said to him. "And I want to be friends with Celestina. Randa…eh, I just can't do it. I feel like I hurt her way too much. That 'relationship' was a big mistake."

"You should talk to her," Elden suggested. "I have. I think she's a great girl. Too good for you."

I shook my head enthusiastically. See, I never told him about the confrontation I had with her back in my fourth year. Albus was the only one who knew. And that was only because he was there.

"Why not?" he asked. "She's a nice girl. Not as nice as Celestina, but way nicer than Saba or Iria." I shook my head again. "You know, Al's friends with her. They practice for Quidditch all the time."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered with an edge to my tone. "You have to be blind not to have seen it."

Elden lightly kicked my leg. He had the advantage since his legs were laying out by where my body was sitting. "Why don't you want to talk to her? There's something you're not telling me, I know it."

What the hell? Might as well tell him. "Because I did talk to her. It was in fourth year. It ended badly and I haven't talked to her since." I shrugged. "So that's why I'm not talking to her again. It was a situation that I do not want to relive. And I bet if we talk again it will end even worse than the last time."

"Fine," Elden murmured. "At least now I know. Poor Albus, who has to choose between his friend and brother. Waitta put him in an awkward situation."

I lightly smacked his legs.

We stayed up and talked until Sam stumbled into the dorm at ten. That's when we decided to get some sleep.

The next day we found out that Raymond hadn't even come back to the dorm that night. I guess he got the same idea as Remus with the Room of Requirement…


	87. Mackenzie 87

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't even going to today, but I felt bad. Please leave some reviews! Man, I made their fifth year really long. Well, Harry's was long too. I guess it makes sense. Even though I didn't really mean to do that. Disclaimer: A girl can dream…Yeah, I don't own HP.**

Randa and her best girl friend, Gabby Ockley, were hanging out with me, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose in the library. Well, Rose was there to study. The rest of us were there to talk and catch up with each other.

"Where's Zach?" Albus asked me. "I haven't seen him since lunch. And that was," he lifted up his sleeve to look at his watch, "seven hours ago." We had lunch at twelve o'clock every day.

"He's off with Freddie," I replied. Ever since I started dating Zach, Freddie had become super close to him. It was kind of scary. It felt like Freddie was trying to replace me as his best friend. I knew that was stupid, but I couldn't help that I felt that way. Ugh, best friends and boyfriends mixing could be so dramatic.

Rose rolled her eyes at my comment. "I don't even want to know what they're doing together."

I nodded my head in agreement. Zach was becoming a bit of a prankster with Freddie. He definitely wasn't even close to the same level as Freddie, but he was still getting involved with it all.

Scorpius put his arm around Randa. Their seats were pushed very close together. Rose was sending them death glares every so often. She would read a page or two in her book, glare at them, and so on so forth.

"Mackenzie, your birthday is next week!" Gabby said with excitement in her voice. Gabby was Randa's best friend, but I was good friends with her too.

"Yeah, I'll be sixteen."

I was so excited for my birthday. Sixteen was a big year for a girl. And seventeen came after sixteen. Seventeen was a big year for all wizards. It meant I was an adult.

"That's so awesome," Gabby replied.

Then Scorpius kissed the side of Randa's head. The two were getting absolutely nauseating to watch. Rose kept her eyes glued to her book. I noticed her foot was tapping loudly and quickly on the floor. She only did that when something was bothering her. Wow, I wondered what that could have possibly been… Oh, maybe Scorpius and his girlfriend?

"Some of us are TRYING to study!" Rose snapped at them. She picked her head up to glare at them.

"Who are you talking to?" Gabby asked timidly. I guess she didn't notice that Rose was glaring right at Randa and Scorpius… She was really book smart, but the Ravenclaw didn't seem to notice a lot of the common sense kind of stuff.

"I'm talking to the gross couple in front of me," Rose said to her. Her voice sounded harsh.

"Don't let us interrupt you," Scorpius responded with a smirk.

"Then stop being so touchy feeling!"

"Stop looking if you don't want to see. And what does it matter to you?" He gave her a hard stare. "My personal life means nothing to you, Princess." Oh, he was calling her Princess. Scorpius liked to call her that when they were having an argument. "So if you don't like what you see when I'm with Randa, then don't watch."

"Oh, bugger off! You're such an idiot. I'm only watching because it's right in front of my face!"

"I'm not an idiot," he insisted. "You're such a pain." He let go of Randa and leaned across the table. "I can do whatever I want with my girlfriend. Even if I am right in front of your face."

Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Um, are you okay?" I questioned softly. My voice was soft because I didn't want to upset her. Talking to Rose while she was angry was like trying to calm down a big angry bear. You got no where if you raised your voice or freaked out. You had to remain absolutely calm and your movements had to be slow and steady. Then you had to pray for the best.

"I'm fine," she snarled at me. She realized quickly that she sounded horrible and I had done nothing to her. "Sorry, Mack."

"It's just," she looked at Randa," are you trying to date every boy in Hogwarts with a well known father?" Randa's jaw dropped. Heck, ALL of our jaws dropped. "First you went big with James Potter, THE Harry Potter's son. Then there was my baby brother, son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're well known too."

"Rose!" Albus chastised.

"And now you're after the son of Draco Malfoy. Which is stupid, if I might add."

Randa quirked an eyebrow. Curiosity filled her eyes. "And why is that so stupid?" She was getting amused by Rose's outburst.

"He's the son of a former Death Eater, not a hero." Ouch. Rose was being perfectly honest and blunt. It wasn't pretty.

"YO!" Albus exclaimed loudly.

"BE QUIET!" Madam Pince yelled from her desk across the library.

"You know what, Rose." Randa leaned back in her seat. "I think that you're just mad because you're jealous of me."

"Why would I be jealous of you? Because I'm not a tramp dating boys just for popularity?"

"No, because I'm dating Scorpius. And I think you want to date Scorpius too," she said simply. Well, that was more than obvious. Rose had turned into a jealous mess the moment she found out that Scorpius had a girlfriend. It was sad. "You're jealous because I have the man that you want," Randa continued to speak.

"That's ridiculous," Rose quipped.

"I think it's a perfectly reasonable assumption," Randa replied. "Why else would you suddenly turn on me? You never had a problem with me before."

"Because I saw your true colors! You just want popularity and you'll do anything to get it." Rose's voice was venomous. I had never heard her get this nasty. And believe me when I say that Rose Weasley could get nasty. "I mean, it's not enough to break my poor brother's heart. Now you have to go and break his."

"You care if my heart gets broken?" Scorpius asked.

"OF COURSE I CARE!" Rose stood up and yelled. I thought she would continue yelling, but she didn't.

Madam Pince hurried over to us. Then she saw it was Rose who was the one that had acted out. "Ms. Weasley, what is going on? I had expected more of you."

"Sorry, Madam Pince. I'll leave right away." Rose gathered her things and Madam Pince just stared at her.

"You're willing to leave the library? I don't have to kick you out?"

Rose nodded her head. "I was being disruptive and rude. I'll go study in my dormitory until it's time for bed."

Madam Pince walked back to her desk and Rose ran out of the library. That was an intense display that I had just witnessed.

"She totally bought it!" Randa exclaimed. She was smiling brightly. Gabby and I were very confused. Why was Randa happy? Then she grabbed Scorpius' arm. The volume of her voice immediately lowered a few notches. "She really thinks we're dating! And she was furious about it. The plan's working! It's really working!"

"Wait…what?" Gabby asked. She obviously had no idea what Randa was talking about.

But Albus and I knew. It was so transparent when you really thought about it. The random hook up of Randa and Scorpius was because Scorpius wanted to make Rose jealous. And it had obviously worked.

"Rose was out of line," Albus fumed.

"Oh, definitely. But that's the best part! It shows how bothered she is about it." Randa looked at Gabby. "Scorpius and I are doing this to bother Rose."

Scorpius glared at Randa. I guess he didn't want Gabby to know WHY he wanted to bother Rose.

"Why would you do that?"

Randa noticed that Scorpius was glaring at her. His glare wasn't as scary as Rose's. Not by a long shot. "Eh, Scorpius just felt like bothering her, that's all," Randa lied. She then put a grin on her face. "And it's working."

!!

"You make me so happy," Zach whispered in my ear. We were cuddling on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was my birthday and the Gryffindors had thrown a party for me. I felt so blessed to have so many people care about me. They really all wanted me to have a good birthday. They were so fantastic.

Just to think that the year before was when I had first dated Wade was insane. And the very next year I was cuddling on a couch with my new boyfriend. To be perfectly honest, I was in love with that new boyfriend. I hadn't told him yet, though. Life was funny sometimes. At the time I hoped I was still with him for my seventeenth birthday. Actually, I hoped I was with him for forever.

"Chase is dating Nella Fawcett?" I heard Rose ask somebody.

"Yeah, apparently," Freddie answered her. "I don't know how that guy gets so many girls to fancy him. He's so bloody dorky, it's not even funny. He's really nice, but I thought girls wouldn't care about that."

"Well, I guess they do care about that. And that girl, Nella, dated Lily's friend, Ian," Al said. "He's nice too."

"Didn't Chase date Fantasia?" James questioned. Someone must've answered him, for he replied, "Gross. I hate that girl. She's the biggest pain in the arse I have ever met."

"Oh, I know. Remember when you an Edible Dark Mark? She was sick for two weeks."

They were talking in a circle behind me.

"Maybe we should join them," I said to Zachariah softly. "I mean, it is my birthday party. They're apparently gathering to celebrate the day I was born." Though I really think they were there to talk about Teddy and Victoire's baby. It was due in three weeks and James was absolutely ecstatic. He and Lily were picked for the godparents.

"Do we have to?" I nodded my head at Zach. "Fine. But only because you want to, Birthday Girl." He kissed me on the top of my head. Then we got up from the couch and sat down with our friends.

"So we finally get blessed with your presence," Freddie stated.

"It's about time," Al agreed. Albus wasn't that happy at that moment. He really wanted to be the godfather of the baby, but Teddy didn't pick him. What a shame. I knew he'd make a brilliant godfather. If Victoire and Teddy had another baby, he would definitely be the godfather. He was the only other candidate for the job.

Zach's arm was around my waist.

"You two are so cute!" Tawny exclaimed. She was really into couples and how cute they were. Especially when the couple consisted of her friends.

"Yeah, like, O.M.G!" Al mocked her.

"Shut up, Albus!" Tawny declared. "You're really being a jerk today. Man, it's getting annoying, to be honest."

"Sorry," Al replied. He didn't sound sorry, though.

"Is something wrong, Al?" Freddie asked. Was I the only one that could see that he was upset about not making godfather? Some people just didn't read signs at all. And Freddie was certainly one of those people.

Ingrid nodded her head in agreement with Freddie. "There has to be something wrong. Usually Freddie's the one that mocks people, not you, Al." That was very true. Most of the time Albus was really nice and sensitive. Freddie was the one that would make rude comments for a joke. They were funny, don't get me wrong, but they were rude.

"You're right, Ingrid," Lacey said.

"Sorry, guess I'm just bitter," Albus admitted to everyone. Ah, there it was. Honesty. How refreshing it was.

"Because everyone is getting a significant other and you're all alone?" Rose asked.

"What, no! That's not it. And wow. You put it so kindly," Al said sarcastically.

"Aw, don't worry about it," Lacey told him. "You'll find someone. She'll be perfect for you and worth the wait."

"Thanks, Lacey." Al smiled weakly. "But that's not the reason why I'm bitter."

Ingrid ignored his protest that he wasn't bitter about not having a girlfriend. "And if you don't find somebody, you can always buy a nice cat," she responded. Lacey, who was sitting on the floor next to her, smacked her arm lightly. "What? He can! There are tons of cats in this world. I'm sure one of them would love to have Al as an owner."

"But you're not supposed to say that to him!" Lacey exclaimed.

"No, I think he would rather have a dog," Freddie declared. "He looks much more like a dog person." Freddie looked at Al carefully. "Yeah, he's definitely not a cat person."

"Hm." Ingrid looked at him too. "Maybe."

What a great birthday.


	88. Sabina 88

**Reviews were great. You guys are great. Eh, this chapter isn't that fantastic, it's kind of a filler. Anyway, leave reviews for it anyway. You're hearing from Sabina! Oh, can someone tell me if for the class it's Defense or Defence. I was planning on looking in one of the books but they're in my brother's room…I'm not allowed in there. Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was so awesome to have thought up HP on my own. **

That year I had DADA with the Hufflepuffs.

Davidsen was late for the class. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. He probably forgot we even had class. Whatever. I was over caring about anything that dealt with him.

"Where is that man?" Scorpius shook his head. "Honestly, can you believe some of the people that are hired to teach us? Davidsen's the worst of them all. The only good thing about him is that I heard he was quitting."

Now THAT was news to me. It sounded absolutely too good to be true. Maybe the next year we would get a decent professor.

"And where did you hear that?" Selena asked him.

"James told me he heard Kim talking about it during his detention with her."

"Does she know why he's quitting?" Scorpius shook his head. "Oh, well. The good thing is that he's leaving!" I exclaimed happily. "It's too bad we didn't have a good professor to prepare us for the O.W.L.s."

"What can you do? He's at least good at performing magic," Scorpius sad. "It's too bad that he's a total loon."

"STOP TALKING!" Davidsen screamed as he walked into the class. "STOP TALKING RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Sigh. He was in a bad mood. I was hoping for the best.

It was going to be a good day. (Note the sarcasm).

&

I was studying with Eavan Nass in the Slytherin common room. He was a decent bloke. And he was pretty smart, so it was nice studying with him. Eavan was kind of my friend.

Soft music was playing from the radio he had placed on the table our books were on. That year Eavan had really started liking Muggle radios. It was lucky for him that none of the psycho Slytherins beat him up for it. They had actually liked listening to the music he played all the time. That was VERY lucky for him. He wasn't a strong guy. They could have beaten him up, easily.

"I'm dating Elaine Yaxley," he blurted out randomly.

"Really?" I looked up from my Charms textbook.

Elaine was considered a pretty and relatively popular girl. She could have gotten a guy that was much "better" than Eavan. Not personality wise, of course. But I didn't think Elaine really cared that Eavan was a great guy. I thought she just wanted a guy that was "like, totally cute". And totally popular, of course.

He nodded his head. "Um…can I tell you something? Something personal?" I shrugged. Why not? "I had sex with her."

…WHAT!? This boy who used to stutter in a girl's presence had finally lost his virginity? That was so insane. I could hardly comprehend it. I mean, he literally used to not be able to communicate with the opposite sex. What the bloody hell had happened?

"Wow," was all I could say. "That's…surprising. No offense or anything. It's just that you used to be a bumbling idiot around girls. And now you're shagging them."

"I know. It still surprises me. And we've been doing it for a good couple of weeks. I mean, we've only been dating a few months, but we both felt like we were ready for it. Yeah, we definitely are ready."

"Well, good for you," I told him. Even though I felt like he wasn't ready. I mean, if you're **really** ready for sex, you wouldn't find the need to justify yourself for doing it.

I was silently freaking out in my head. Eavan had already lost his virginity and I had never even kissed a guy before. That's right. I had never felt a boy's lips upon my own. Sad. It really was.

But who was there to kiss? Most of the boys in Hogwarts were un-kissable. And the ones that were kissable showed no interesting in kissing me. Wasn't life cruel? I felt like such a loser. It seemed like everyone had someone but me. Usually it didn't bother me, but when Eavan Nass was shagging and I wasn't even snogging… There was a problem.

"She used to date Freddie, but she broke up with him earlier in the year," Eavan said to me.

"Did she break up with him for you?"

I wasn't the type to care about gossip between people I didn't know. But I did care about what was going on in my friends' lives. I wanted to keep tabs on them. That wasn't considered gossip to me. That was just wondering what was up with the people I at least sort of liked.

Eavan shook his head. "She broke up with him for Terrell Sanders. But then he didn't ask her out. That's when she asked me out. We were talking a lot in Herbology. I was really shocked when she did it. I never thought I was her type. I guess I was wrong."

Oh, he was the rebound guy. That made a bit more sense. No offense to Eavan. He was a good guy, but he was right when he said that he didn't really seem like Elaine's type of guy. She fancied boys like Freddie and Terrell, not Eavan.

"As long as you're happy. That's what really counts." I gave him a fake smile. Life really sucked.

!!

Freddie sat down behind Selena and me in Transfiguration. My natural reflex was to listen to him hit on her, but he didn't. He just started talking to Scorpius, who was sitting on the other side of Selena. That was when I remembered that he had a girlfriend. Noel Umfraville, the girl with the gigantic nose. She was pretty in her own right, but not even close to Selena's beauty. And she wasn't even as cool as Selena either.

Selena looked shocked that he wasn't all over her. So it wasn't just me. She had taken a notice too.

I leaned over my desk to talk to her. "This is weird. This is really weird. It just doesn't seem right that he's not hitting on you."

"Well, it's about time he left me alone." But her face betrayed her. I could tell it bothered her.

"Don't lie to me, Selena Goyle. You hate this, I know you do."

"What are you talking about?" Selena rolled her eyes. "You're crazy, Sabina. I'm glad he's finally got some sense to leave me alone. He finally realized that he will never have a shot with me. That's what I have wanted him to realize since we were first year." We were talking softly so Freddie wouldn't hear us.

"Am I?"

She nodded her head and rolled her eyes again. Selena may have fooled the average idiot, but she definitely wasn't fooling me.

"What do you think about Noel?" I asked her.

"She's annoying. I've always disliked her. She thinks she's so cute, even though her nose is the size of England."

Yeah, it definitely didn't bother her. Selena only made fun of girls for their looks if she was jealous. Not so much because of their looks, just jealous in general. I don't think she ever realized that she tended to do that.

Across the room, I noticed Aaron Eszes picking on some weak Gryffindor. I didn't like that kid. And I knew for a fact that his family was involved with the Abscidos. That was the term for the terrorists themselves, not the entire name of the whole group. The entire name for the group was Abscido Anima. They liked to go by Abscidos.

Not that my family was more innocent than Aaron's. But at least I was more innocent than him, and that's what really counted. The individual, not the whole family.

The worst part of it all was that Scorpius was friends with Aaron.

Speaking of my family, things were horrible over the break. It got to a point where I was scared for my life and my siblings.

See, it was because of my baby brother, Benedict. Dad had almost killed him.

He was a first year at the time. And he was also the only Nott to have ever not been sorted into Slytherin.

Benedict was a Ravenclaw. He was a really smart kid. Those smart genes had almost cost him his life.

My father felt dishonored by him. In all the years that our family has been going to Hogwarts, every single member had become a Slytherin. No one was a Ravenclaw. I was just glad he wasn't in Gryffindor. If that had happened my father WOULD have killed him. Not just beaten him to a bloody pulp and then felt the need to beat the rest of us too.

And to top off that Christmas break sundae, Dad had become an Abscido. Then the monster had convinced my oldest brother, Lewis, to become one too. That's what had really hurt me.

I was never close to Lewis. We just didn't get along. And it didn't help that whenever he was mad at me he liked to smack me around a bit. But it was never as bad as when my father did it. So I did feel a tiny, tiny bit of love for my brother. To put it bluntly, I didn't want my brother involved in that crap. But he was starting to become a clone of my father. It was slowly, but surely, killing me.

Imagine your whole life that you bonded with your siblings over the fact that you wouldn't become like your father. You wouldn't hurt the people you loved like that. And then your oldest brother changes and becomes the enemy. Even if you weren't close to him, it would still hurt you. I always hoped he would change, but I didn't count on it.

Something bad was going to happen to my family. I could feel it. It was just a matter of time.


	89. Randa 89

**So I've already got the next chapter written out. The chapter after that might be from Lily, Sam, Scorpius, or Rose's point of view. And that's because someone requested it. I LISTEN to your requests. So feel free to give them. Disclaimer: Do I seem like the awesome J.K. Rowling? I'm not.**

Gabe and I sat next to each other in Astronomy.

"Do you remember how we became friends?" I asked him.

I was thinking about the past a lot at the time. I was in my fourth year, halfway through Hogwarts. It was kind of sad when you thought about it. And it was also nice to think about how I met all of the people who were my friends. My story with Gabe was an especially good one.

"Of course I do. It was in this class. It was when Len fell, right? I forget who, but someone fell."

"Good times. Don't you miss being first years? I mean, we're already halfway through our Hogwarts career. That's insane," I said. "I don't like getting older. Everything ends up changing. What if we grow up a part with time? I don't want that. You're one of my best friends and I want to stay that way forever."

Our talking was being done quietly. Class was already in session, but we would learn the material at another time. Astronomy was a joke class to us anyway. We tended to slack off during it. Ravenclaws slacking, I know, it's shocking.

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Gabe grinned at me.

"Shut up, you're as bad as Albus. Be quiet about that anyway. We're trying to keep it believable," I reprimanded him.

Scorpius and I were still "dating". It really buggered Rose off. But she continued dating Vic Eli. No matter how much we through it in her face, she couldn't admit to Scorpius that she fancied him. The scam had been going on for two months already and I was getting tired of it. It wasn't **really** going anywhere.

"When are you breaking up with him?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. I plan on making it a big display in the Great Hall."

!!

"I can't keep doing this anymore!" I yelled as loudly as I could. We were standing face to face by the entrance of the Great Hall. "I can't, Scorpius!"

"What did I do wrong?" He sounded upset. Don't worry, I told him in advance that I was breaking up with him.

"IT'S OVER!"

"How could you do this to me? HOW?!" Scorpius raised his voice. It sounded a little forced to me, though.

"Maybe if you had paid me a little more attention then this wouldn't be happening right now." My voice was sore. I really hated yelling. Hopefully I wouldn't ever need to have another dramatic and loud break up. "We're done. Forever."

Everyone was watching our break up intensely. This was the best break up Hogwarts had seen since Sam and Lisa. Too bad for them that this break up was totally staged. The whole relationship was. But we tried to make it look believable. He even took me on a date in Hogsmeade once. And I had kissed him, briefly, more than a few times.

"FINE!" Then Scorpius stomped over to the Slytherin table.

I strolled over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Albus. He had purposely sat at the end of the table and had secluded himself from his friends so I could talk to him that day. That was a hard thing to do, considering Albus was so damn likeable. I took a seat next to him. Albus gave me a gentle pat on the back.

"Everyone is staring at me or Scorpius," I whispered. "Or am I just imaging things?"

"Oh, they definitely are." He took a bite of the eggs on his plate. "Don't worry. This isn't half as bad as when Sam and Lisa broke up. They were the certain of attention for months. This will pass."

"So, how was it?" My voice was even softer, if that was possible. No one could overhear us. That would have been disastrous.

"The paying more attention to me was a nice touch. Though screaming it's over was a bit cliché. You could have made the break up a bit more creative and original. But your performance was loads better than Scopius'. He was dreadful and sounded forced," Albus answered honestly. So it wasn't just me that thought Scorpius sounded forced.

By that point, everyone was back to normal. A dramatic and public break up was only interesting for so long. People were now probably gossiping on why I might have sat at the Gryffindor table with Al and not at the Ravenclaw table where I belonged.

"So, did you hear that Sam asked out Iria?" Al asked me.

"I didn't! That explains why he's at the Hufflepuff table with her. I'm not a big fan of Iria. She called Len Henek a nerd once. I mean, he is a bit nerdy, but she was just so mean about it. And Len is such a nice guy."

"He seems to be," Al said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. I've been friends with him since first year. People need to just get lives and not bother him."

Albus changed the subject back to Iria. He tended to change the subject a lot. "To be honest, I'm not a big fan of her either."

"What did she do to you?"

Albus sighed. "Do you mean besides cheating on my brother? That, in my book, is enough for me to dislike a person. You just don't mess with my family. I can forgive someone for hurting me, but not anyone I really care about. That's a whole lot worse than messing with me." He was such an honorable guy. You had to admire that.

"Very true."

He bit his lip in concentration. "Yeah, she's just not that nice to the general population. She's only nice to boys she wants to snog and Mackenzie."

"Everyone is nice to Mackenzie." I started to fill up a plate with food. "Breaking up with someone sure makes me hungry."

"Of course it does."

Then Ingrid Avery plopped down in a seat across from us. Albus and I were friends with her through association.

"Hey, Ingrid," Al greeted her.

"Hi," she said to him.

Then she turned to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "That looked messy. I just wanted to see how you were."

Ingrid was a good third string friend. She cared. Did you ever notice how everyone has first, second, and third string friends? Like Gabe was a first string friend, Len was a second friend, and Ingrid was a third friend. Your first string friends are the people that you always turn to when something goes horribly wrong or awesomely right. You hang out with them all the time. Second string friends are the ones you turn to when all of your first string friends either know or can't be found. You hang out with them, but not all of the time. Third string friends are the ones your friends with through association. You only really hang out with them if there are certain other people there. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Ingrid was hanging out with me when Gabby wasn't there, and that was usually the only time I talked to her. Maybe she was becoming a second string friend...

A huge grin spread across Ingrid's face after she had come to the conclusion that I was okay. "Guess what? I got a boyfriend!"

"Who is it?" I asked. I was happy for her. Everyone knew she was crazy about Sam and it had hurt her to break up with him. She deserved a new guy.

"Rod Agentine."

"Are you serious?" Al looked freaked out. "He's a third year! He's in my sister's year, for Merlin's sake! And he's three years below you. That's a pretty big age gap, Ingrid. It's not really right."

"Age doesn't matter, Al," Ingrid said to him. "What matters is that we both fancy each other."

"I agree." I nodded my head. "It's all about how you feel for each other. Who cares if she's a few years older than him? That won't matter in the long run. Ingrid is totally right. It's all about if they fancy each other. And, obviously, they do. That's all you should care about, Albus Severus Potter." I only called him by his full name when I was mad at him.

"It matters at our age. Every month can matter when you're young. Especially since a sixth year can be seventeen and a third year can be thirteen. That's illegal, you guys. The question that I have for you, Ingrid, is: are you seventeen?"

Ingrid sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Al muttered. "That's against the law. You could get in serious trouble if you do anything serious with him."

"Who cares about that stupid law?" I exclaimed. "It's not like she killed someone. All she's doing is dating someone a few years younger than her. It's not the end of the world." I was getting angry. Sometimes I could be a very passionate person. "I support your relationship with Rod, Ingrid. Even if Albus doesn't."

"Thanks, Randa," Ingrid said softly.

Albus rolled his eyes. "It's a law. It's there for a reason, Randa. Don't even try to fool yourself by making excuses to break it. In the wizarding world, a seventeen-year-old can't date anyone younger than fifteen. Rod's fourteen, at best."

"And what reason is this law in place for, Albus? What is so wrong with dating a person three years younger than you?" I was really pursuing this argument because when I first dated James, I was three years younger than him. And everyone made such a big deal about it. It seemed like everyone was against us, and I didn't like that at all.

He glared at me. "What happens if a thirteen-year-old dates a nineteen-year-old, Randa?"

"They date," I said simply. "I still can't see the big deal, Albus Severus Potter." I was getting really mad. I used his full name twice in the span of five minutes. That wasn't a very good sign.

"That's not just it. The nineteen-year-old could pressure the younger person into doing things." I tried to say something, but he cut me off. "I know kids get pressured by kids their own age all of the time, but still. It's more likely to happen if they date an older person. And that person could have a lot worse of an influence."

"You know, that's-"

"So true." Why did he keep cutting me off? And why did he always know what I was going to say? "And you know it, Randa." Sometimes I felt like he could read my bloody mind. I didn't like it.

"Shut up," I muttered.


	90. Elton 90

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. It's been almost a year since I started writing this baby. I know, that's insane. And I'm on chapter 90….wow. At least they're not long chapters, they're only four-five pages usually, and that's with the spaces in between. Disclaimer: Wow, I really wish.**

"I don't want to go to Davidsen's class," I whined to Ian. "Is there any way we can get out of it? Any way at all?"

"Not unless you want to fail the class," he said. "Otherwise I suggest that we show up to learn."

Stupid Ian with his stupid love of academics. He should have been in bloody Ravenclaw. No other Hufflepuff loved school as much as he did.

We reached the class and took seats towards the back. You tended to avoid getting yelled at in the back. It was always much safer than sitting in the front.

Gia and Lily came strolling into the room. Both were in deep conversation as they sat in the two seats in front of Ian and me. Gia was in front of me and Lily in front of Ian, to be more specific.

"Did you hear that Neo is dating Elisha Nilsen?" Gia asked Lily. Ah, they were gossiping. That made sense why it seemed so deep. And of course they would be gossiping about Neo and Elisha. Neo was, after all, Gia's first boyfriend. "I mean, I'm totally over him, but I just think that she can do a lot better than him."

"No, I didn't hear that! Isn't she a fifth year Gryffindor?" Gia nodded her head. "That's so bad."

"Isn't it? Especially since he's a second year Slytherin. But I guess crazier things have happened." Gia paused and then laughed. "Did you notice how the fifth and sixth year Gryffindor girls are taking a liking to the boys that are three years younger than them?" Actually, I did notice that. Too bad none of them wanted to date me.

"First there was Ingrid and Rod. Now there's Neo and Elisha," Lily said.

Then Gia turned around to face me. "Watch out. Maybe you'll be dating Lacey Lawson by the end of the week."

I wish. She was a babe. And she was also really nice and sweet. I had no shot, though.

Lily laughed at Gia's comment. "Are you kidding? She's way too good for Elton. Have you seen her? Or even talked to her? She's like the prettiest and nicest girl I have ever met."

"Thanks, Lily," I muttered.

!!

"Where are Lily and Ian?" I asked Gia as I sat down next to her on a couch in the common room. A yellow couch. It made me cringe. I STILL hated the colors of my bloody House. Ugh, I hated them.

"Beats me," Gia responded. "Probably off somewhere snogging." My face whipped towards her quickly. "Chill! I was just kidding. They're off somewhere. And they're probably just talking."

I sighed and shook my head. "Why did you have to put that disgusting image into my head?" She chuckled and patted me on the knee. Her touch was warm and comforting. Actually, I probably liked it too much. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a horrid, horrid person? Because you really are, Gia Nicotera."

"Lily reminds me of that every day," she quipped with a laugh. "You're way behind, Elton."

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" Yeah, it was a random change of topic, but I just had to confirm things. She nodded her head. "April 1, right?" Again, she nodded her head. The date so far was March 28. It was only four days away. That didn't leave a lot of time for Lily to throw her a birthday party. Not a lot of time at all.

"Actually, I think Lily's throwing a little party for me. It was totally planned last minute, but I'm pretty sure she is. I just don't think she has invited anyone yet," Gia said. Didn't I totally call that one?

"That sounds like Lily. But can you expect anything less from her?" Both of us laughed softly.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Actually, I didn't think it was cold at all. What was Gia getting at? There was always something up that girl's sleeve. "And the fire's going too! That's just ridiculous. Hogwarts needs to start heating the school like Muggles do. That actually seems to work."

"Um, it's really not cold. But if you're cold then I guess you should go grab a sweater." She shook her head. Then she put her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso. "Or you could just cuddle with me." Oh, so that's what was up her sleeve. Gia loved human contact, especially when it was with boys.

"Now that sounds like a plan," she mumbled in my robes. "Sweaters are highly overrated anyway."

"Yeah, who needs them when a girl can have a cute boy to keep them warm? Hell, even I would take the cute boy over the sweater."

She laughed at my joke. "That was my exact thought process." I put my arm around her body and pushed her closer to me. "I hope this isn't bothering you. But even if it is, I'm not moving. You're very warm and comfortable." And to be honest, I was glad that I was. For some strange reason, I liked having her in my arms.

&

"Albus, if you don't stop talking about Quidditch then I am going to make you sing Christmas carols," Lily threatened.

It was the day of Gia's party and we were celebrating it at Hagrid's hut. Freddie was pulling pranks on everyone, considering it was April Fools Day. Albus and Scorpius were sitting in a corner discussing Quidditch intensely. Mackenzie and Zachariah were snogging. (Can you say EW?). Everyone was all over the place.

"You wouldn't!" Albus exclaimed nervously. No one liked singing Christmas carols with Lily.

"Watch me." Lily walked away from her brother, hoping he wouldn't continue discussing his favorite sport with Scorpius. Then she sat down at the kitchen table with me and Ian. "Where's Gia, anyway?"

"Outside talking to your cousin, Sam," I told her. They were out there for a good half hour.

"Oh, Merlin, I hope she isn't hitting on him. I know she thinks he's really cute. Well, most of the girls in this school would agree with her. Except for a good portion which are related to him," Lily said.

"She probably is," Ian said with a shrug. "It's her birthday. If she wants to hit on a sixth year, who are we to stop her? It can be like a part of our gift to her! And I'm not just saying that cause my gift sucks..."

It did suck. I knew for a fact that he had given her an Auto-Answer Quill. Gia wasn't that all into school, so we didn't think the gift would thrill her.

"But he's my cousin!" Lily exclaimed.

Ian grinned. "You should be rooting for them. If they get married then she'll be a part of your family." Lily kicked him under the table. "What? I was just looking for the silver lining in the situation!"

"You're not funny," Lily growled. "And I worry about Gia. She's very fickle with men. She is also the biggest flirt I know."

I knew that from first hand experience.

Freddie opened the front door of the hut, walked in, and sat down next to us. "Guys, I just used the Marauder's Map to pull the best prank on Filch. I also used a good spell I picked up in the library." All of us grinned. We knew we were in for a treat. "Okay, so I walk out of the party for a bit to drop some Dungbombs around Hogwarts. Nothing big or special."

"Wait," Lily interrupted. "You left the party to pull some pranks?" Freddie immediately paled. "Please tell me they were at least good. I can't believe you sometimes. Leaving a party I planned for pranks."

"Oh, they were good," Freddie said. "And I'm sorry, but it's April Fools Day! Of course I have to prank. James was with me for a while, but he came back because he knew you'd be furious."

Lily sighed. "All right, whatever, go on with your story." She was a tough girl who didn't take crap from anybody. But she did appreciate a good prank that her cousin or her brother pulled.

"Well, I have the Map with me and see Filch approaching where I was. So I hide in a broom cupboard to avoid him. Mainly because my arms are filled with Dungbombs. I can't afford another detention."

"THAT's the prank?" Lily looked mad.

Freddie shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all." He sighed. "Anyway, I decide to have some fun. So I put a quick spell on my voice to make it sound airy and creepy. I learned that spell from looking at books in the library. I can change my voice to sound anyway I want to. Well, then I start talking to Filch and pretending to be Rowena Ravenclaw."

The three of us started laughing. In between my chuckles, I asked, "What was his reaction? Scared?"

"Not until I told him that I was haunting the school and planned on setting it afire once everyone fell asleep. Apparently I'm mad that every year the student population gets dumber and dumber," he said.

That made us laugh even harder. It was a total Freddie thing to do. It was great that Filch believed him.

"He got really scary and then ran away to warn McGonagall. Now I just have to hope it doesn't get traced back to me. Mum said if she got one more letter from McGonagall that I wouldn't make it to my sixteenth birthday. That's June, mind you."

Then we heard McGonagall's voice over what sounded like a loudspeaker. "All prefects, please report to my office immediately. I repeat, all prefects report to the headmistress' office immediately."

"Oh, crap, that's me!" Freddie exclaimed. "I don't even know why they made me a bloody prefect in the first place. They could have picked Al for Merlin's sake. But they picked the prankster and not the good boy. I swear, McGonagall's going off her rocker. And there were even professors who recommended me!"

"Well, it's obvious why they picked you. To keep you busy and out of trouble," Ian told him. "Has it been disrupting your plans of pranking and causing chaos?"

Freddie shrugged. "Sort of. I'm still pulling pranks, just not as many as I used to."

"Then I guess it was worth it for them," I replied. "If it keeps you out of at least some mischief then it must make McGonagall's life a bit easier."

Rose, who was previously outside, stormed into the hug. "FREDERICK LEE WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?" Freddie looked like he was going to pee his pants. And not a single one of us could blame him. Rose looked absolutely murderous. "WELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF, NOW!"

"I may have pulled a tiny prank," Freddie muttered. "Nothing big…"

To think that I used to have a crush on Rose made me want to laugh at that moment. But I couldn't. Rose wasn't just terrifying Freddie, she was terrifying every man in the room. The girl was a real ball buster. She knew how to keep men grounded to Earth. That's why she grabbed Freddie by the ear and dragged him to McGonagall's office.

He had some explaining to do.


	91. Ray 91

**To my faithful reviewers: Thank you, you're the best. Someone requested a chapter from Ray and I agreed. I've only done one chapter from his point of a view. I think the same goes to Elden. And Elden's chapter was thirteen! Disclaimer: Do I write as well as J.K. Rowling? No, I don't. So I'm obviously not her.**

"So, you broke up with Hilda for Nerina?" I asked Elden.

Elden and I were sitting in the common room discussing his first break up. See, he had broken up with Hilda Aubrey because he fancied Nerina. He felt he didn't want to lead on Hilda, so he decided to break up with her and then in a few weeks he would start dating Nerina. He used to be really happy with Hilda, but I guess the feeling had faded.

He nodded his head with glum. "I feel bad. I hope she's okay." I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Everything seems to be falling a part, have you noticed?"

"Yeah, especially since Uriel Harkiss' dad died, I've been freaked out," I admitted.

Saul Harkiss was an Auror for the Ministry. He got murdered on a mission Mr. Potter had sent him on dealing with Abscido Anima. I was pretty sure that Mr. Potter felt horrible about what had happened. He was that type of guy. Everything that went wrong always was his fault. Well, that wasn't true. That was just how he felt.

"Uriel has been a total mess. I feel bad for the guy," Elden said. "He's really nice. Everyone's parents seem to be passing. It's freaky. Ours could be next."

How did we go from talking about relationships to parents dying? Whatever, I decided to roll with the punches.

"Thanks for cheering me up, El," I stated sarcastically. "You really know how to brighten my day." Elden wasn't in the mood for my jokes, though. He looked really upset. "Look, everything's going to be okay. We'll make it through anything that gets thrown at us. I know we will. We're too strong not to." Then I nudged his ribcage with my elbow lightly. "I promise."

"Don't promise me that. You can't possibly know that," Elden declared angrily. "Just don't do that to me. I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like I am one." He put his hand on his head and sighed. "I hope Sam's doing okay."

"So do I. He's hanging out with Sheldon at the moment. I'm worried about him. Parents dying freaks him out."

"I know. His mum's death has scarred him for life. Poor guy. I really can't blame him for being freaked out. I would be too if I was in his position," Elden said. "He doesn't want anyone to experience that."

"I would be freaked out too," I muttered. Losing a parent had to have felt horrible. And at that moment I wasn't able to empathize with Sam. "I would be too."

!!

"So I found out that I'm lactose intolerant," Rose declared at dinner the next night. "I have to take a pill if I want to have any dairy products. Otherwise I'll get really sick. It's such a pain."

"That sucks," Sam replied. "And we all know how much canceling certain foods from your diet would suck for you, Rosie. You do love to eat. And you aren't very picky about what you eat, either."

It was true. Rose would eat anything and everything put in front of her. Well, maybe not a lot of Hagrid's cooking, but mostly everything else. She really loved food. It's something she always bonded with her father about.

Rose glared at him. "You make it sound like a girl having a healthy appetite is so abnormal. Just because I like to eat doesn't mean that I am an absolute freak, Samuel Weasley."

"But you do eat a lot," James stated. He looked a bit scared about saying that. I bet he was silently praying that Rose wouldn't kill him.

"Oh, be quiet!" Rose demanded. She took a big bite of her steak-and-kidney pie. "I really should cut down on what I eat. I'm starting to gain a little bit of weight."

"What, a whole two pounds?" I asked with an eye roll. "You're still thin, so maybe you should be quiet. And even if you have gained a whole two pounds, you're still prettier than most of the girls who go to school here. You don't have the right to complain about anything looks related. Or anything academic either."

"Aw thanks, Ray," Rose responded with a smile. Then she decided to change the subject. "So I was talking to Eavan Nass the other day. He's absolutely crazy about Elaine Yaxley. It's very cute, actually."

"I still can't believe he found a girlfriend. I mean, it took him years to finally be able to talk to a girl without stuttering," Albus said. "Years! And now he's having-"

"Yeah, we know," Rose interrupted. "That's not a very cute part of their relationship. Everything else is, though."

"Elden's over there with HIS almost girlfriend. They're cute too," Zachariah proclaimed. "Hilda's doing okay with the break up. Mackenzie said she was talking to her the other day about it."

"Where is Mackenzie, anyway?" Freddie asked. Then he must have spotted her at the Ravenclaw table. "Oh, she's talking to Gabby Ockley and Randa. Did you ever notice how many friends that girl has?"

"Oh, I know. She has more friends than all of us put together," Sam stated. "Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, loves her. That's including a lot of the Slytherins. You're a lucky guy, Zach."

"Aren't I?" Zachariah had a huge grin on his face. "She's the best. You know, she's coming over my house this summer to meet my parents. And I'll, of course, be visiting her house a lot. I'm really excited. I think my parents are gonna love her. Why wouldn't they? Like you said, Sam, everyone loves her. She's the best," he repeated himself. That huge grin was still on his face. It was obvious that he was positively crazy about her.

"That's awesome," Sam replied. "You two are really good for each other. You're a brave man. I don't think I would want to meet Iria's family…Ugh, I don't think I even want to keep dating her. She's getting on my bloody nerves. I don't know how you did it, James."

"What can I say? Dating Iria takes a lot of patience and skill. But you dated Lisa Waldgrave. I thought you would be used to annoying girlfriends." Sam shrugged. "Ah, time has spoiled you. Being alone has spoiled you. Once you get used to being alone and happy, it's hard to be with an annoying girl and stay happy." James sighed. "Oh, Iria."

"Enough about Iria. I can't stand talking about her and all of your weird relationships with her," Freddie declared with mock anger. "Let's talk about something that will make Rose happy. How did you all do on your O.W.L.s last year?"

"Oh, yes, please tell!" Rose exclaimed.

I sighed. "Well, I got an O in Astronomy. A T in History of Magic. That class is a load of bullocks, anyway. A D in Ancient Runes. I really should have studied harder. A T in Transfiguration. Mum was pissed about that one. I didn't study at all for that one," I said.

"Well, I got an A in History of Magic. An E in Ancient Runes. Rose, you helped me study for that one." Rose smiled brightly at him. She liked helping people succeed with academics. "An O in Charms. I actually like that class. An O in Potions. It's a good thing Kim is such a good teacher. An E in Arithmancy. That one was hard. An O in Transfiguration. Study your arses off for that one. A D in Astronomy. And an A in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sam said.

"How did you remember all of that?" I asked him with disbelief all over my face.

"I was very proud of my accomplishments," Sam muttered. Very proud."

James laughed. "I remember some of my marks. Not as much as Sam, though. I got an E in Astronomy." He grinned at Sam. "I kicked your arse in at least one of the exams. A T in History of Magic. That one was a joke. An E in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dad was proud of that one. And an E in Transfiguration."

"You didn't do that badly," Rose replied.

"Yeah, I know," James responded. "I didn't even really study, either. Maybe I'm just naturally a genius." That made Sam and me bust out laughing. "Hey, I could be!"

"That's like saying Rose is stupid. Yeah, you being a genius definitely isn't the case," I quipped. "You just got lucky. Or maybe you have a really good memory and just absorb information during classes without even trying. You know, when you're not sleeping."

"Maybe," James agreed.

Lily quickly approached our table and sat down next to James. Something was up because she looked ecstatic.

"Uncle George wrote to me. He went to visit Victoire and Teddy the other day. Their baby girl sounds absolutely adorable. They named her Maddison. Nicholas and Maddison Lupin. How cute is that? Maddison and Nicholas. Absolutely adorable," Lily said. "Maddison is the cutest name ever. Victoire had such good taste in picking out their names."

"Maddison Lupin, our own little metamorphagus," James replied with a grin. "She was born with aquamarine hair."

"And you're the godfather." Sam put his arm around James. Even Albus had to smile at the sight. He was still a bit upset that he wasn't godfather, but come on. James was bloody beaming.

"You're gonna be such a good godfather," I told him. "That little girl is going to love you. Just like how Nicholas adores Sam."

And the baby did. There was a bond between them, which was obvious every time Sam held him. The baby would always be smiling and his eyes would light up. Sam's eyes would light up too. It was always nice a nice sight to watch.

"And I'm the godmother!" Rose exclaimed. She was beaming too.

Teddy and Victoire had picked Rose over Lily because Rose was almost sixteen and a bit more mature. Lily didn't have hard feelings, which was good. And even though Lily wasn't godmother, she still was crazy about the baby and couldn't wait to spend time with it.

Ah, the joys they must have had for having cousins that were reproducing.


	92. Hugo 92

**The reviews were awesome. So, you're all going to love the next chapter. This one is kind of sweet, though. But the next chapter is for all of you Scorpius lovers (I know who you are). Well, you'll probably end up disappointed in the end, but you'll get a good laugh of it, so be prepared! Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Rose has been freaking out. Her first O.W.L. examination is tomorrow," I told Todd. We were taking a walk around the Hogwarts' grounds together.

"All I know is that I won't be like that when I am a fifth year. Some of them are going off the rocker," he said.

"Tell me about it. Noel, Freddie's girlfriend, broke up with him because he was distracting her from her studies," I stated.

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head. "That's so stupid!" Todd exclaimed. "What is wrong with these people? Breaking up because of these stupid O.W.L.s. It's bloody insane. People are bloody insane." He was right about that. Even though I knew the minute I was a fifth year that I would freak out just as well. Still, I could say my opinion until that time came.

"Gia and I were discussing the craziness about it in Care of Magical Creatures the other day. I love that class. Mostly because I love Hagrid. He's the best," I said with a grin. Hagrid and I were very close. I was one of his favorite Weasleys.

"Before you know it, we'll be seventh years and graduating," Todd declared after a moment of silence. "But this year is Remus' year. Can you believe how time flies?"

I really couldn't. I was going to miss Remus a lot. We had gotten close over the last three years, considering we were in the same House.

In 2000, Hogwarts had started having a formal graduation ceremony for all of the graduates. You usually only went if a family member was graduating, even though all Hogwarts students were invited and encouraged to attend. I had gone to two already (Teddy's and Victoire's). Remus' would be my third.

The format of the Hogwarts' graduation was the second person with the highest mark average gave a salutatorian speech. Then McGonagall got up to speak. Those speeches were usually okay. Usually the valedictorian would then pick the professor that would speak after him/her. That meant it varied every year. The students then got their diplomas. Finally, the valedictorian (the first of the class) spoke and sent everyone on their way.

Mum and Dad sat next to me outside (where the ceremony was taking place). Rose sat on the other side of Mum. In front of us was Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, James, Albus, Lily, and Scorpius. Scorpius was really becoming a part of the family.

Albus turned around and said to us, "Who's as excited as I am?" A grin spread over his entire face.

"I am! My little Remus is growing up," Mum proclaimed. A few tears were in her eyes "Everyone is growing up so fast. In two years this will be you!" Mum put her arm around Rose. Then she ruffled Albus' messy hair affectionately. My mum loved Albus a lot. He was one of her favorite nephews.

"Hermione, suck it up, it's starting!" Aunt Ginny turned around and gave Mum a pat on the knee. "I only got a year until James graduates. Merlin help me." Then Aunt Ginny kissed James on the top of his head. James cringed, but he didn't say anything. I think he secretly loved it when his mum kissed him like that. He would never admit it, though.

Randall Elke stepped up the podium. He was in Ravenclaw and the salutatorian.

"Hello, I am Randall Elke." I could already tell this would be boring. "This is a big day for everyone. Most of the people here are either graduating, watching their children graduate, or watching a family member graduate. The parents are probably trying to hold back from crying hysterically." I looked at my own mum, who wasn't even a parent. Yep, he was right about that one.

"This should be a day of celebration, not a day of tears. We're finally going to get out and experience life on our own. That's exciting. Now, I'm not going to stay up here and talk about the 'real world'. Everyone seems to do that whenever they get a chance to speak at these things." We laughed. He had nailed that right on the head.

"I just want to say a quick thanks to all of the professors here. You've taught all of us well. And I would like to thank my parents and family for supporting me throughout the years. Lastly, I would like to thank the students in my House for putting up with my craziness. I know I went insane during times of examination and I'm sorry you had to put up with it.

"In my mind I can clearly picture my first day at Hogwarts. I was about eight inches shorter and had a lot less hair." This made the audience laugh. Okay, maybe he wasn't as boring as I thought he would be. "I was also a bumbling mess. I didn't know where to go, I didn't have any friends, and I was nervous as anything.

"I'll bet any amount of money that I was not the only one that felt this way. Everyone is their own, unique individual, but not on their first day at Hogwarts. All of us were united in the fear and excitement we felt. Look at us now. We're all older, more experienced, and way more confident. We're going to do fine in the 'real world'." He used his fingers for air quotations around real world. "Instead of dragging on, I'll stop there. Thank you for your attention."

He stepped off the podium and McGonagall stepped on. She said, "Hello, everyone. It's a good thing that the weather is beautiful. Last year it was raining hippogriffs and dragons." Everyone laughed, even the people that didn't attend the graduation the year before. That list would include me. But I had heard it was hardly bearable.

For the next few minutes McGonagall went on about the difficulties of growing up and letting go.

"In the end, you will always have your family and loved ones to help you get through every challenge that life throws at you. Now before I bore you to death, let me introduce the professor speaking this year: Rubeus Hagrid!"

Hagrid walked up to the podium with a smile on his face. Remus had picked him to speak for obvious reasons. "Thank yeh, Remus, fer pickin' me ter speak." Then Hagrid looked over at where Remus was sitting and I could see tears in his eyes. Hardly any students ever picked Hagrid to speak. "He's a good boy, tha' one.

"I'm honored ter be givin' the speech this year. I've hardly ever bin picked. I guess I'm no' as popular with the students as I like ter think I am. So, thank yeh again, Remus.

"I've gotten ter watch every class Hogwarts has seen grow up. I'm usually the first professor they meet an' tha' makes me happy. I'm a part o' their first memory o' Hogwarts. That's pretty special.

"Yeh're all great kids. Parents, yeh should be proud of 'em. They're smart, kind, carin', and talented." He looked out at the graduating class. "Yeh're goin' ter all be fine. None o' yeh should be nervous or scared. Yeh're going to be great. We're all goin' to miss yeh, so remember ter visit! That's all I have ter say."

Then names were being called out for diplomas. The first up was Minnie Aver, Ingrid's older sister. And the next name I recognized was Sergio Edwin, Selena Goyle's ex-boyfriend. Then there was Randall Elke, who got a loud applause. The next one I knew was Yale Landon, another ex-boyfriend of Selena.

"Sartre, Pauline!"

Remus' face lit up as he saw his girlfriend walk across the stage. And since she was Remus' girlfriend, we all had to applaud loudly for her. It was coolness by association, I guess.

After more names, we heard, "Weasley, Remus!" The group of us stood up to cheer. We were so proud of him. He got the loudest applause out of anyone, probably because he had the biggest family. I guess that was a nice part about being a Weasley. Hell, there were a lot of nice parts about being a Weasley.

Then when all of the names were done being called, Remus walked up to the podium and every Weasley in the audience went crazy again with applause. Our cousin was the valedictorian!

"For the last seven years I've tried my hardest to be the smartest person in my class. It was ridiculous for me to earn any mark that was less than perfection. I also worked hard to become a prefect and then eventually Head Boy. I wanted my Hogwarts career to be as successful as I could make it. And that meant being the best.

"The only reason I could accomplish any of those feats was because of my wonderful family.

"Everyone knows the Weasley family. We're probably the largest Wizarding family around. It's not just our size that's memorable; it's the love we share. The guidance we give each other.

"And our red hair gene is pretty memorable too." Laughter filled the air.

"This speech and everything that I've done right in my life is dedicated to my mum, dad, brothers, aunt, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and everyone else that's important to me. I would be lost without each of you. No accomplishment would have been earned if all of you didn't always support me and love me. Professor McGonagall was right. Every problem can be solved with the help of your loved ones.

"To the class of 2022, congratulations. Does anybody remember the feeling of being a lost, scared first year? Well, besides Randall." Remus was saying some pretty decent jokes, I gave him that. "I know I sure do. Now that we're at the top of the food chain, it's our turn to step off and give that priviledge to the sixth years. We have to go out in the 'real world'." He used air quotations like Randall did. Then he laughed. "Sorry, I just had to add that in my speech. I had to tease my good friend over there. Anyway, we'll be scared, but we'll have more knowledge than we did in our first year. We'll have more experience, like Randall said. We'll be ready.

"Everyone will go out and get jobs, or whatever it is that you want to do. We all have some more growing up that we need to do. But if you ever get lost like we all were in our first years, remember you always have your family and the friends you have made here to help you. Always. Never take them for granted."

"Thank you very much for listening. Congratulations, again!"

We clapped as Remus stepped off of the podium. The Weasleys/Potters were going insane. Mum and Aunt Ginny were bawling. Wherever Aunt Cadee was, I knew she was probably in hysterics.

&

"Can you believe the Hufflepuffs won the House Cup?" I asked my cousins and friends who were in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"I can! We're amazing," Lily declared. "But the Slytherins won the Quidditch Cup again. Hufflepuffs came close, though. Can you believe that the Slytherins won two years in a row?"

"Please, stop," Albus begged. "I've heard enough bragging from Scorpius to last me the rest of my life. I can't listen to it anymore." Albus sighed and leaned his head against the window. He wanted to win the Quidditch Cup so badly.

"You'll win eventually, Al," Lily promised. "You're too good not to win!"

Albus just sighed. He was a sensitive boy.


	93. Rose 93

**The only reason you'd be disappointed with this chapter is because he didn't really admit to it. Other than that, I think it's pretty funny. We need a funny chapter because the next one's going to be pretty sad. Thank you reviewers! I just realized that I have readers from Belgium. I think that's amazing. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"How am I doing, Al?" I asked my cousin.

Albus was teaching Freddie and me Legilimency in his room. We got Lily to distract Scorpius so he wouldn't find out that Albus knew Legilimency. We weren't sure if we could tell him. What if he let it slip to Sabina or Selena? Even if it was by accident, that would still be really bad. But back to learning Legilimency, I was doing okay. Better than Freddie but certainly not well. It was even harder than I had expected.

"You're doing okay, Rosie. It'll get easier with time and practice," Albus told me. "Just don't give up on it."

We heard a knock at the door.

"Scorpius! We're not done playing Clue yet! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME? YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

The three of us in Albus' room were laughing so hard it hurt. Lily was giving an absolutely brilliant performance.

"That's not true, Lily!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I can't put him through this anymore," Albus said with a chuckle. He opened the door and we saw Lily tugging on Scorpius' shirt. "Lily, it's okay. I'll play Clue with you later."

She let go of Scorpius' shirt. "All right. Bye, guys!" And then she ran downstairs to hang out with my brother.

"She is the pushiest girl I have ever met," Scorpius declared as he watched scamper away. Then he looked at me. "Well, maybe not."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied with an eye roll.

"That's probably for the best," Freddie agreed. "And by the best, I mean it's best for Scorpius. You're lucky she's letting you off the hook, mate."

Albus turned on his stereo. Through the speakers we could hear the wizard band Mobisode blasting. I wasn't a big fan of them, but Albus and Lily were. Lily had really gotten Albus into music over the years. The more she learned about it, the more he ended up learning about it through her. She liked music more than anyone I knew at the time.

"Mum's having you guys over for dinner tomorrow," I told Albus. "She told me yesterday."

"Really?" He fell back onto his bed next to me. "We're going to be there for when your parents meet Vic. How great." He was right. It was the big dinner where my parents would meet my boyfriend of almost seven months. I wasn't excited, to say the least. The fear of my father going crazy was lingering in the back of my mind.

"Yeah, Mum wants Vic to be comfortable. And she figures if there's more kids our age around then he won't feel as awkward," I replied.

&

But it was still awkward. Dad wasn't very pleased with the idea of me having a boyfriend at the age of fifteen.

At the ends of the table were my mum and dad. Next to Dad were Albus and Uncle Harry. Scorpius sat by Albus, then me, then Vic. On the other side of the table next to Uncle Harry was James, Lily, Hugo, and then Aunt Ginny.

"So, you're in James' year, Vic?" Aunt Ginny asked the boy who was sitting across from her.

Merlin, it was so bloody awkward. And I didn't use the word bloody lightly. But it was so obvious that Vic didn't fit in. We were a very tight knit family. Vic wasn't able to just squeeze into the pact like I had hoped he would. I wanted him to fit in so badly it hurt. How come Scorpius easily fit in and Vic couldn't? What was the difference between the two?

"Yes, I've known him since our first year. We met when he gave my friend, Terrell, a Canary Cream." He looked at James with a grin. "Do you remember that?"

"Oh, yeah!" James started laughing. "That was so great."

Aunt Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. "Why did that I not see that coming?" She opened her eyes and then took a bite of her chicken. I felt bad for her, I really did. She had her hands full with a son like James Potter.

Mum looked at Vic and smiled. "What classes are you taking for your seventh year, Vic? Rose tells me that you're very smart." Leave it to Mum to interrogate his academic career.

"I'm taking History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology," Vic said.

"That's a might heavy schedule. You just dropped one of your electives then?" Vic nodded his head. "When I was a seventh year, I only kept Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as my electives. I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures like you are. Though I'm sure Hagrid would have been happy if I did. And I didn't take Muggle Studies either."

Scorpius wasn't eating his chicken. He was just staring at it. Aunt Ginny and I were the only ones who seemed to notice it, though.

My aunt asked, "Scorpius, are you okay? You haven't even touched your food. I know you're not a big eater, but you have to eat **something**!" He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "You look awfully pale. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine, Mrs. Potter. I'm just not hungry, that's all," he replied. "But I'll try to eat, I swear."

"You don't have to eat for Mrs. Potter, Scorpius. Don't worry about it. If you don't finish your meal then I'm sure Rose will do it for you," Uncle Harry teased. I turned my head to glare at him. "Sorry, Rosie. I'm just glad that my goddaughter isn't anorexic. That's a big problem for girls your age. It's a real shame."

"Have you met my dad, Uncle Harry? It's impossible for me to be anorexic." Everyone but Vic and my dad laughed. Dad didn't because he was the bud of the joke. And Vic just didn't get it. Again, it felt awkward. It was like he wasn't part of the loop and I wanted him to be so badly. "Sorry, Dad, I had to say it."

Dad smiled at me and laughed. Then he looked at Vic down the table. "She's a very smart and funny girl. Are you sure that you're up for the challenge, Vic?" I wanted to scream. How embarrassing was that? Why did Dad have to make things even more awkward than they were?

"Ron, you are the most dramatic person alive! And you're severely overprotective," Aunt Ginny proclaimed. She looked at Vic and said, "He may seem tough, but he's harmless. You could definitely take him. Even with all of the Auror training he's had."

"I definitely am up for the challenge, sir," Vic said to my dad.

My heart filled with affection for Vic. He really fancied me. And he was such a great guy. Under the table, I grabbed his left hand that was on his lap. I squeezed it tightly. What right thing did I do to get a guy as good as him?

"Good boy," Dad said.

"You make him sound like he's a dog!" Mum reprimanded him. "He's a boy, Ronald Weasley. A BOY!"

Albus turned his head to glance at Dad. "You kind of did make him sound like a dog, Uncle Ron." Dad picked up Albus' glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip of it. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Albus absolutely hated when people shared drinks. It was a known fact amongst his family members. The greatest part about it was that we knew how to really get under his skin if he bothered us.

"Insult me and I drink your drink, Albus," Dad responded with a smug look on his face. He made it seem like what he did was so offensive. Aunt Ginny was right; he really was dramatic.

"Wow, Uncle Ron," Lily declared. "That's all I have to say. Wow." She could be a sarcastic bugger when she wanted to be.

Then she smiled at Scorpius. It was obvious that she was up to something. "You're awfully quiet. What's going on in the head of yours? Any particular girls on your mind?" Oh, so she was teasing him. About who?

Scorpius glared at Lily. "Why would a girl be on my mind? There's not a particular girl on my mind at all. You're insane." His voice sounded fast and nervous. He was a horrid actor. But why did he have to act?

"Maybe a girl that's very close to you," Lily stated with a smirk. She nudged her head to the left. We all stared at her. "Sorry, I had a crink in my neck."

"What are you talking about?" Mum asked, putting down the glass that was in her hand. "What am I so obviously missing?"

"They're talking about nothing, Aunt Hermione. Don't worry about it," Albus said. He sounded nervous too. There was definitely something going on. Things were fishy.

"What's going on, Scorpius?" I looked at him carefully.

Vic squeezed my hand even tighter. It was like he was afraid that I was going to let go. "Yeah, is something wrong, Scorpius?"

Uncle Harry sighed. "I think I know what's going on here."

Scorpius, Al, and Lily then yelled instantly, "YOU DO!?" The rest of the table looked absolutely puzzled, but apparently Uncle Harry knew what was up.

"Yes, I'm not daft, you know." Uncle Harry looked at Scorpius with compassion in his eyes. "I know you fancy her, but it's not very appropriate considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Lily asked.

"Dad, how do you know who he fancies?" Albus raised an eyebrow at his father. He looked skeptical to believe that his dad really knew the truth. What WAS the truth? That's all I wanted to know. And why were they making such a big deal out of it? "I mean, how can you tell? I thought it wouldn't be obvious to you."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Scorpius sounded terrified, but he still had that nervous tone in his voice.

"It's very obvious, Scorpius. You spend a lot of time with her. The two of you are thrown in situations with each other all of the time. Just yesterday I saw you two together and you seemed very close. Trust me when I say I know how it feels to be in your shoes." Uncle Harry smiled empathetically. "I was in love with my best friend's sister once upon a time too."

"Scorpius isn't my best friend," Hugo said loudly.

...Wait, what? Was Uncle Harry saying Scorpius was in love with me? But that didn't make sense. Because Hugo obviously wasn't best friends with Scorpius. I was so bloody confused. There, I used that word again. It was so called for though.

"Um, Hugo, I was talking about Albus being the best friend." Uncle Harry sighed. "I know you have feelings for Lily, Scorpius. And Lily, I know you have feelings for him too. I just don't think it's appropriate for you two to be together considering Scorpius lives with us and he'll be seventeen in a few months. It's just not right at the moment."

"WHAT?!" Lily, Albus, Scorpius, my dad, and Hugo all yelled.

"I don't have feelings for Lily!" Scorpius shouted. I had never heard his voice get that loud before. Not even when he got dumped by Randa in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, he has feelings for-"

James covered Lily's mouth with his hand. A huge smile was on his face. He usually got that smile when he was trying to be suave. "He has feelings for Baina, Albus' ex-girlfriend. Lily likes to tease him about it." My cousin started shaking his head and looked over at his baby sister. "You really are a cruel girl, Lily Potter. Can't you see it pains him to talk about it? He's very sensitive about it."

"Oh," Uncle Harry said quietly. "Well, I was way off on that one." He processed all of the things that everyone had said, and then asked, "Hugo, why did you say that Scorpius wasn't you best friend?"

Hugo looked from side to side, trying to get someone to back him up. No one did. "Well, because he isn't, Uncle Harry."

_What in the world is going on?_ I thought.

But I never did find out that night what was going on. James conveniently changed the subject to the Chudley Cannons. That kept my dad occupied all night, and everyone seemed to forget about the outburst that had happened. Except me.


	94. Elden 94

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been hanging out with friends and such. Hanging with the family, you understand. I won't be able to update until next Saturday, I'm so sorry. I know my faithful reviewers don't deserve this treatment. I'll definitely try to update on that Saturday though. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Ray exclaimed happily.

All of us cheered loudly. By all of us, I meant all of the Weasley/Potter boys, Ray, Zach, Scorpius, and me. We were having a movie night at Ray's house. Movie night included a sleepover where we watched Muggle movies all night long. The first movie Ray popped in was _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_… Shut up. It wasn't a movie just for girls, boys could enjoy it as well.

"That's such a great movie," Albus said. "It reminds me of how close we all are." He took a Licorice Wand out of the bag of candy we had. "Plus, all of the girls are really pretty." Amen to that.

"What should we watch next?" Hugo asked, taking a sip of his cherry soda pop. "Another chick flick?"

"I don't think we should," I replied. "I think I need to watch a movie with less estrogen in it."

Even though I did say that boys could enjoy the movie too, it still made us feel a little weird for liking it so much. It was a crime how we all had to hide our feelings like we did. I blamed women. They made it seem like they were the only ones who could get emotional. We were emotional, too!

I was sitting next to Al and I grabbed the bag of candy from him. It was filled with: Licorice Wands, Fizzing Whizbees, Popping Lollipops, all types of chocolate, Sour Tarts, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and anything else you could think of. Ray really knew how to prepare his house for when we all came over.

"Hm…how about _Captain America_?" James suggested. "We haven't watched a newer movie in a while. It only came out a couple of years ago." We all agreed and Ray put the movie on.

Todd was sitting on a couch with Hugo and Arthur. He put his arms around them. "Isn't this movie brilliant? I don't think I could think of a way they could have improved it. It's absolutely brilliant."

"Definitely," Arthur replied.

On the floor with me were Albus, Zachariah, and Scorpius. Ray was sitting on his very comfortable chair slightly behind us. Remus and Sam were on the loveseat. Yes, we did crack a couple jokes about it. We weren't very mature. James was sitting on a beanbag chair that came from Ray's room. Freddie was sitting on his lap.

"Freddie, I still don't understand why you feel the need to sit on me. Why can't you sit on the floor like a normal person?" James whined.

"Did I ever claim to be a normal person?" Freddie shook his head. "No, I didn't. Actually, I'm kind of insulted you even suggested that I was normal. It's appalling. Never do it again. Merlin, it's like you don't know me at all." Freddie took a triumphant sip of his grape soda pop. It seemed that his little speech had convinced James that it wasn't worth kicking him off his lap.

"This is so fantastic. Muggles are geniuses," Scorpius said. He came from a pureblood family, so this was very new to him. And he absolutely loved movies. _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ marveled him. "How come wizards never though of anything so brilliant?"

"I don't know, Scorpius," I muttered. "I really don't know. And since we have magic we could do something even more brilliant. I don't understand why we just don't." It really was a mystery once I thought about it.

"Because wizards are as lazy as we are," Remus declared. "It's not like we'd get up and make something like this."

"That's probably the reason why," I proclaimed with a shrug. "Now we've solved the mystery. Good thinking, Remus." I looked at the television screen and smiled. "This movie gives me chills. It's still not as good as _The Dark Knight_, though." We all sighed happily as we thought about the film. "That movie is utter perfection."

Scorpius looked confused. "What's _The Dark Knight_ about?" All of us cringed. How could we help ourselves? Not seeing that movie was practically a sin to us. We worshipped it that much. I thought about how we still had so much to teach him. "Come on, I'm new at this! Cut me some slack, and don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, it's just hard to remember that you don't know movies like we do. We've been studying them together for years," I told him.

"It makes me feel so left out," Scorpius admitted. "You guys have a whole system that I know nothing about." He stared at the television screen. Then he took a bite of his chocolate bar and said," I've really been missing out."

"You have," Ray responded. "You really, really have." He sighed as he looked at Scorpius. Then he immediately perked up. "Don't worry about it, Scorpius. We'll catch you up to our knowledge in no time!" We had movie nights quite a lot in the breaks we got from Hogwarts. And we would need a lot more if we were ever going to get Scorpius at our level.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Scorpius yelled. He jumped a little with the excitement that filled him.

He just saw a scene where Captain America totally kicked arse. It **was** awesome. The movie was definitely testosterone filled. Even if Lily and Rose liked it… I guess if we could like their movies, they could like ours.

As much as I loved _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_, this movie was even greater.

It was eleven o'clock when Ray's mum walked into the living room where we were all gathered. "Raymond? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tears were in her eyes. Her voice was breaking.

Ray jumped up from his chair. "What's going on? What happened?" He rushed over to his mum and hugged her. She started crying. "Mum? Mum? What happened? Can you tell me what happened?" Mrs. Yates didn't answer for a good while. We all turned around to look at the sight before us. "Mum?" Ray's voice was starting to break, too.

Todd sighed from on the couch. "Where's Mr. Yates?"

Everyone paled. We had forgotten that he was working late that night. He was employed at a Muggle grocery store. He was the manager of it.

"He's dead, isn't he, Mum?" Ray's voice wasn't breaking anymore, and he sounded freakishly calm. Ray's mum continued to sob and nodded her head. "They bombed the store, didn't they, Mum?" She nodded her head again. "Fuck," was all Ray could say.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Yates cried.

&

"Freddie, get them down farther! I can't hear anything," I said angrily. I wasn't usually an angry person, but I really wanted to know what was going on down there. We all did.

"I need to know what they're saying down there!" Lily exclaimed. See, she agreed with me. "Get those Very Extendable Ears down!"

We were at the top of the stairs at the Burrow, trying to hear what the adults were talking about in the kitchen. The Very Extendable Ears could only do so much. We needed to know more information.

"Well, Kingsley is giving a speech to all of them. Can you believe that the Minister of Magic is at the Burrow?" Freddie tried to get them down even further. It wasn't working too well. "Oh, bullocks!"

"My dad's talking now," Albus declared as he leaned closer towards the Ears.

"What about?" James asked. "This is really big. I mean, EVERYONE is down there!" He pushed Albus aside to get by the earpiece. "Oh. My. God. Are they saying what I think they're saying?"

"Yeah, they are," Freddie replied. "They're starting up the Order of the Phoenix again. It's about damn time. How many people had to die before they realized it was a good idea?" He turned around to face all of us. "You know what this means, right?" All of us just stared at him. Freddie grinned. "We have to start up Dumbledore's Army again. It's practically our duty."

Lily grinned with him. "Brilliant. That's absolutely brilliant."

Albus got a worried look on his face. "Wait…does that mean that we would have to teach them?" Freddie nodded his head. "We don't know enough magic to teach a bunch of students! We just don't, Freddie."

Scorpius declared, "You know more than the average person. Hasn't your dad taught you stuff?"

"Not me, only James. That only started this summer. I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school. How could he be able to teach me anything?" Albus said.

"And Dad has been working with James a lot." Lily looked at her brother. "Hasn't he?" James nodded his head to confirm her statement. "Well, he can help lead the group, Al. And Freddie, he looks up spells all the time for pranks. He has to know some good ones for dueling. Rose knows a ton of spells, too. And why are you worried, Albus? You get fantastic marks in Defense."

"Just because I get good marks in a class doesn't mean I'm qualified to teach people about it!"

"I think Lily has a good point," Rose declared. "In my spare time I've been looking up spells and teaching myself them. Mackenzie's been doing the same. We've been helping each other. Albus, you know more than you give yourself credit for. Once you learn a spell, you can do it better than I can." Albus started to shake his head, but Rose cut him off. "You do, don't deny it."

"Dad taught me how to perform a Patronus, that can be one of the lessons," James put in.

"Our first lesson can be just going over the basics. Which is a lesson you can lead, Al. You know the basics better than anyone," Freddie said.

Albus still looked worried. "I'm not that great, I swear."

"Come off it," I snapped. "You're great at defending yourself. Everyone was talking about how great you were at dueling in Davidsen's class."

For a whole four classes, Davidsen thought it would be a good idea to have dueling between the students. This was towards the end of the year. It honestly took him that long to realize it would be a good idea for us to learn from experience. Whatever. The point was that Albus had kicked everyone's arse at it. It was the talk of the school for a week.

"Everyone was just exaggerating!" Albus exclaimed. "I really wasn't anything to brag about at all."

"We're doing this, Al," Sam told him harshly. "Everyone but you is on board. Hogwarts needs to learn how to defend itself. Davidsen taught us crap these past few years. It's about time we learned something."

"Well…" Al hesitated. "We can't all lead the group. That would be insanity. Who are the leaders?"

"I say James is in charge of advance magic, considering what Uncle Harry has taught him," Freddie said. "Rose and Mackenzie are in charge of learning more spells and then teaching them to Al. Al can teach those new spells to the group. I can teach the spells I already know. Sam's has great presence, so James can teach him spells, and they can work as a team for teaching that material." He thought about everything he had just rambled about. "I guess James, Sam, Al, and I are the leaders of actually teaching. Does everyone agree with that?"

"That's a good idea," Rose agreed. "Mackenzie and I will keep learning more. Scorpius, you're a great memorizer. You should join us. Elden and Ray can be in charge of organizing practices."

She gave us that job because I was a surprisingly organized person. I was good at making schedules and such. Ray was probably teamed with me because he was on the Quidditch team and would know what times would work and what wouldn't.

"Hugo, Todd, Arthur, Zach, and I will just sit back and enjoy the ride," Lily said. "It will work. I know it will."


	95. Sam 95

**I'm so, so sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I promised. Someone in my family has been using the computer constantly and I haven't been able to use it for more than twenty minutes at a time. That is not enough time to update a chapter, it just isn't. Again, I apologize. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Guess what I found out?" James and I were sitting in his kitchen eating sandwiches for lunch. "Lacey is dating Wade."

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded my head. "He's such a tool. I never liked that bloke. She'll dump him soon enough. Don't worry about it."

"That or he'll cheat on her," I said bitterly. We really disliked that guy. Especially after what he did to Mackenzie. That was just such a crappy thing to do to her.

"Now that's the spirit!" James exclaimed. He took a bite of his sandwich and continued to talk with his mouth full. "Anyway, we're gonna be so busy this year that we won't even have time to worry about girls. With studying for N.E.W.T.s and the D.A. starting up in September, our lives will be completely hectic."

"Can you say that again without trying to disgust me?" James glared at me. "I just can't believe that my dad's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," I muttered.

"I'm ecstatic about that," James responded.

It was true. McGonagall had asked Bill Weasley to take a break from being a Cursebreaker so he could teach a new generation how to protect themselves properly. She said she needed someone competent for the job, and he had experience with the Dark Arts. He also didn't have a wife to worry about. There was no reason for him to stay home. It would also be considered a favor to the Order.

Aunt Ginny walked through the front door with letters in her hand. "I just got them. Sam, your dad sent yours so you could read it here. Everyone's parents sent them over here."

James and I grabbed our letters from her hands and opened them together.

"Holy crap, I'm Head Boy!" I yelled. James threw his arms around me in a hug. We started screaming in joy together.

Immediately, Rose ran down the stairs. "Did my mum send my letter?" she asked Aunt Ginny. Her letter got handed to her.

"Congratulations, Sam." Aunt Ginny hugged me after James let go.

"I got ten O.W.L.s!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm very happy with that considering I only took ten classes this year."

Albus, Scorpius, Freddie, Mackenzie, and Zach bounded the stairs. Aunt Ginny handed them all their letters.

"I got ten O.W.L.s!" Scorpius shouted with glee. I noticed Rose was beaming at him. It was obvious that she was proud of him.

This is what their marks were:

Zachariah-A in Astronomy, E in Charms, O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, A in Divination, A in Herbology, T in History of Magic, D in Muggle Studies, E in Potions, E in Transfiguration.

Zach's goal in life was to be an Auror. For the marks he got, that was definitely possible. Aurors needed high marks, and Zach had gotten at least an E in all of the classes that it really mattered in. And he had gotten an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before that exam he had studied with Albus a lot. I guess it had paid off.

Albus-P in Astronomy, E in Care of Magical Creatures, A in Charms, O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, O in Herbology, O in History of Magic, A in Potions, E in Transfiguration.

Al was a smart guy. He did pretty well on his examinations. We were all shocked beyond belief that he had scored so high in History of Magic. None of us had a clue that he was so interested in the class. I was completely baffled. Honestly, I think he was the only person in history who had done so well on a History of Magic O.W.L. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but he was definitely in the top ten.

Rose-O in Ancient Runes, O in Arithmancy, E in Astronomy, O in Charms, O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, O in Herbology, E in History of Magic, O in Muggle Studies, O in Potions, E in Transfiguration.

It was very obvious that Rose would do well on all her examinations. She was absolutely brilliant. Later she did get a bit upset because she hadn't done as well as her mother had. Still, how can someone expect to live up to my aunt Hermione on academics? Even Rose, her daughter, couldn't do that. Trying to do so was just too much to put on one person.

Mackenzie-A in Ancient Runes, A in Astronomy, A in Charms, O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, O in Divination, O in Herbology, T in History of Magic, A in Potions, E in Transfiguration.

Mack had done so well in Defense Against the Dark Arts because of all the spells she had made herself learn ever since she was in her third year. She had also done great in Divination because we had always suspected that she was a bit clairvoyant herself. It only made sense that a clairvoyant person would do well in that class.

Scorpius-E in Ancient Runes, O in Arithmancy, A in Astronomy, E in Care of Magical Creatures, O in Charms, E in Defense Against the Dark Arts, O in Herbology, A in History of Magic, O in Potions, E in Transfiguration.

He was a smart bloke. Not as smart as Rose, but smart nonetheless. She had only scored a little bit higher than him. Did you happen to notice that both of them had scored O's in Potions? I just found that sort of funny considering both had complained for years about how they hated being partners together. They ended up doing fantastic on the O.W.L. I always thought it had something to do with them being forced to practice it together.

Freddie-E in Astronomy, E in Care of Magical Creatures, E in Charms, E in Defense Against the Dark Arts, O in Herbology, P in History of Magic, O in Muggle Studies, A in Potions, A in Transfiguration.

"Oh, man, Freddie! You did really well," Albus said with a surprised tone. "You did better than I did!"

Aunt Ginny kissed Freddie on the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you were smarter than you were letting on." She put her arm around him.

"Rose, you did awesome!" Albus smiled at her. "But that's not shocking. You're obviously brilliant."

"My mum did way better on them than I did. She got all O's and only one E." The excitement that she had a moment ago was gone. Like I said, she was starting to compare herself to the great Hermione Granger.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at her. "You did great. Stop comparing yourself to your mother. You still did better than me. But I did notice we both got O's in Potions." Ah, so I wasn't the only one who had noticed. "Do you think that has something to do with Kim pairing us together for five straight years?" The two smiled at each other.

"I guess I can thank you for that," Rose said, keeping up her grin. Unbelievable. He had made her happy. It was like a bloody miracle.

Then Rose tackled me with a hug. "I just realized that you made Head Boy!"

"Thanks for noticing." I held her close. "I'm so glad I got picked. And James said that I wouldn't get it."

James sighed loudly. "When did you start listening to me? I thought no one listened to me!" Rose let go of me, and I laughed at James. "It's true. No one ever listened to me before."

Aunt Ginny muttered her agreement. Then she declared, "Well, I am very proud of all of you."

"Dad's going to be so disappointed in me," Freddie stated. "Now Mum's going to expect me to do something with my life." He sighed. "The jig's up."

"She probably will," Mackenzie responded. "Now that everyone knows for a fact that you're smart. And Albus, I didn't know you were so good at History of Magic. I don't think any of us did. This day is just chock full of surprises. I mean, you did better than Rose or Scorpius! You probably did better than everyone in our year!"

"Can we keep that quiet?" Albus begged. "Most people will think I'm nerdy if they know that I enjoy that class." James nodded his head enthusiastically. "Everybody hates it. Well, except me."

"It's okay if you like History of Magic and are a nerd, Albus. That's what makes you who you are," I declared. James and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Waitta try and be sensitive, Sam!" James exclaimed in between laughs. We were clutching the table for support.

"I'm glad that I have such a great and understanding son," Aunt Ginny muttered sarcastically.

Zachariah put his arm around Albus. "It's all right. At least you're not shockingly smart like Freddie is. If we tell people the marks he got…that would just ruin his reputation." Freddie's face paled at the realization. That thought hadn't even occurred to him. His reputation was very important to him. "Chill out, Freddie, I'm just kidding. We won't tell anyone about how much of a nerd you really are."

"You better not!" Freddie exclaimed. "People won't take my pranks as serious if they think I'm a keener." I like how he said that pranks were serious. It was such a Freddie comment.

"Oh, I just remembered that I have to go write Vic," Rose said as she turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Why do you have to write Vic?" Albus asked.

"Because Sam is Head Boy and not him. He wanted it so badly. He's probably devastated." She ran up the stairs. Scorpius stared at her with a sad glint in his eyes.

How depressing is that.

"She's getting pretty serious with him," Albus proclaimed. "I don't know if I like it. She's only going into her sixth year. She shouldn't be tied down to anyone."

"My thoughts exactly," James agreed. "Even though that's hypocritical of you to say, Al, considering you went out with Baina for over a year." He sent a sympathetic look towards Scorpius. "I think she'll stay with him for a while. But it's better him than Wade. I think anyone else is better for her than Wade."

Lily and Hugo came up the stairs from the basement.

Then Lily looked at all of the letters on the table. "Good job, Zach and Mack. Sam, that's amazing! You totally deserved it. Rose, I expected it. Albus, eh, you could have done better. Freddie…what the heck?"

"I know, I know," Freddie mumbled. "I'm smart and it's surprising. Tell me something I haven't heard." He sat down at the table and closed his eyes.

"I'm not that shocked, actually," Lily said. She sat down next to him. He opened his eyes to look at her carefully. Lily smiled at him warmly. It was kind of a cute moment between the two cousins.

"Really?"

"It makes sense that you're smart. A person has to be really clever to come up with some of the pranks you've thought up," Lily explained. "And I have seen you studying. You usually say you're doing it for your mum, but I think it's because you wanted to do well for yourself. So…good job. It paid off in the end."

"Um, thanks," Freddie replied. "Thanks a lot, Lily."

Aunt Ginny kissed the top of Freddie's head again. She was beaming as if he was her own son. "Your dad was smart, too. He just never let anyone else notice. He won't be disappointed in you, I promise."

Grandmum told me that once. She told me Uncle George always hid his brilliance. So did Fred.

Freddie looked up at Aunt Ginny. "I know he won't be. He'll tease me about it forever, though. This sucks. People are going to have expectations for me now."

"They will," Aunt Ginny agreed. "But you'll live up to them."

"I hope."


	96. Randa 96

**I hate to do this to you again, but this will be the last update for over a week. I won't have access to a computer until at least next Sunday. Once I do, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I apologize to all my faithful readers about the inconvenience. Enjoy this chapter for the time being! Leave me plenty of reviews for when I get back. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Albus and I walked onto the Quidditch pitch to practice. It was the beginning of the school year, and Quidditch tryouts were coming up. Both of us needed to tone up.

"I started going out with Uriel Harkiss the other day," I told him. We liked to make small talk until it was time for business. Business was Quidditch, in our world.

"That's great. He's a really good guy," he said. "We're sort of friends, but we're not that close. Which is unfortunate because he is nice."

"Hopefully you'll become closer to him, considering you're both two very important men in my life." Albus smiled at that statement. I decided to change the topic to something I had heard in the Great Hall that morning. "Did you hear that Elaine dumped Eavan? She did it right in the entrance hall. I think he almost cried," I declared. "I feel so bad for him. He was so in love with that girl."

"Why did she break up with him?" Albus asked. We were at the pitch and flying in the air already.

"No idea," I replied. "She's a weird one. Maybe she fancies someone else." I took firm grip of my broom. In the air, that's where I belonged. It was home to me.

"Which could mean she fancies any boy in Hogwarts. I don't think she's all that picky." Albus got the Snitch out of his pocket. "First one to catch it wins?"

He let go of it, and after a one minute waiting period we were allowed to chase it. He obviously won.

"So we're starting up a group that will help teach some useful spells to use. Like defensive spells," Albus explained after his victory. "We're keeping it small and trying to keep it quiet. Do you want to join? Each of the Potter and Weasley kids is allowed to invite three people to join it. One of my picks is you."

"Who are your other two picks?" I questioned with a grin. "And yes, I would love to join." He grinned back, then he let go of the Snitch again. Two more chases and then we would practice shooting/saving.

After the two chases, he finally answered my question. "My other picks are Scorpius and Elisha. But I figured you'd be my other pick because Merlin knows we need some pretty girls in the group."

"You didn't pick me because you thought I was good at magic and would be a worthwhile member to the group?"

He shook his head. "Nah, we have Rose for that." Albus laughed and gave me a teasing smile.

"That's it, Potter. You better be able to fly fast because if I catch you, you WILL regret it."

His broom picked up speed and I chased after him. We were zooming all around the pitch until I finally was by his side when we were right about the stands. I tugged at his robes in victory. Both of us stopped our brooms and jumped off of them onto the stands. A smirk was on my face while a frown was on his.

"Want to give my question another answer?" I threw my arm around him playfully. "I'm willing to give you a second chance before I kick your butt."

Albus sighed. "I asked you to join the group because I thought you were good at magic and would be a worthwhile member to the group. Not just because you're pretty."

"Much better."

He threw his hands up and proclaimed, "I still don't understand why calling you pretty is such a crime. I mean, I don't throw around that word without meaning, Urquhart. Most girls would love it if I called them pretty, actually!" I laughed and took my arm off of his shoulders. "I just don't understand anyone belonging to your gender."

"Our thought process is very complicated. You never will understand," I said.

We were facing each other. He thought I was pretty. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I briefly gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked confused, and I couldn't blame him. Affection wasn't part of the dynamic of our relationship. Mostly it was just us teasing each other and having fun. "Thanks for calling me pretty."

Then I noticed he was blushing. Albus Potter was blushing! "Well," he mumbled, "don't kiss me again. It's weird. And I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like you kissing other boys."

"Albus, I didn't mean anything-"

"Let's just go practice, okay? No hard feelings?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it and shook. Why was he being so awkward and standoffish?

What a weird afternoon.

&

There we all were in the Room of Requirement. I didn't realize how many people were in Albus' family. With all of them asking three people to join, it turned out to be a rather large group of students. It wasn't large enough for it to be impossible to keep quiet, though. Which was lucky for us because we didn't want everyone in Hogwarts finding out and wanting to join the group. That would be way too much.

Rose Weasley stood in front of everyone to make an announcement. "This is a secret organization, and if you tell anyone about it, you will pay the consequences. To be more specific, your face will break out with something very disgusting. You'll definitely all want to avoid it, so that means silence from everyone present."

"Is that why you made everyone sign that sheet of paper?" Ray Yates called out. Rose nodded her head. "Thanks for the warning. I'll keep my trap shut. This face needs to stay beautiful."

Instead of responding to that comment, Rose continued on," As another reminder, _The Hogwarts Prophet_ will be having its first meeting next week. I approached a professor about the idea of having a school newspaper, and he thought it was a fantastic idea. I will be the editor for it. Anyone can join," Rose stated.

Albus then took the center of attention from her. "Now to talk about what we're all here for. This is the first year we even have a decent Defense professor. But to make sure everyone can defend themselves from what's out there, we need to practice. We need to practice a lot. I'm sure Professor Weasley will teach us a lot, but we need to make sure we reach perfection here."

James was right beside him. "This is a group where we teach each other. Students learn from students. We'll learn, practice, and perfect any spell worth knowing in a duel. We want everyone to be able to fight."

"The first thing we'll do in this group is practice the Stunning Spell," Albus declared.

"Everyone take out your wands!" James ordered. The two brothers had such presence when they were talking to us. It was like they were meant for this.

"Does everyone know how to perform a Stunning Spell?" Albus asked.

Arthur Weasley raised his hand. "I don't. I didn't learn the spell in class yet. I'm only a third year." And it was a spell taught in a student's fourth year. There were a few fourth years in the group as well. It must have slipped Albus' mind. Whatever. It was his first practice. He was nervous; everyone was allowed to make mistakes the first time they did something new.

"Al, a few of us don't know that spell," Lily said.

He took a deep breath. The pressure of being in charge was starting to hit him. "Well, how about I teach it to you now?"

"Good idea," Todd Weasley replied. "Merlin knows when Uncle Bill will get around to teaching it to us."

Albus laughed. At least Todd knew how to make him feel better. "He'll be fine, Todd. Loads better than Davidsen."

"Can you explain what a Stunning Spell does?" the knowledgeable Trudy asked. "I mean, I know what it does. But can you explain it to those who don't?"

"Sure," Al declared. "A Stunning Spell leaves the target of the spell unconscious. It's very useful in a duel. It also is useful if you're like my uncle Charlie and work with dragons. But that's another story for another day."

"You should know what a Stunner does, Al, considering the beat down you gave me in Defense last year!" Scorpius exclaimed. "You were a maniac with that spell."

Trudy's unusual blue eyes looked at Albus carefully. She was examining him, measuring him up. I immediately felt defensive of Albus. It was like she didn't think he was proper for this job. "Is this a group for joking or for learning?" The girl could be funny when she wanted to be, but not while she was learning. And she wasn't taking Albus as a serious teacher.

"Scorpius, stop talking," Albus told his friend. "Everyone should stop talking out of term."

"The best way to teach is by example," James stated. "Al, his me with your worst. Everyone needs to see what a Stunning Spell can do." Was James kidding? He was going to let Albus Stupefy him?

"Are you serious?" James nodded his head, and then walked to the other side of the room. "Um…okay," Albus said nervously. "_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ James responded at the same time.

Then Albus' wand flew out of his hand. This made Al smile. "I knew you wouldn't let me hurt you." He turned to face the group of students in front of him. "James just did a great job at using a basic spell to protect himself. Which is probably why we should go over Disarming before we Stun. I promise the Stunning Spell will be taught next. I'm just a bit nervous and messed up the order."

Hugo, who was standing behind me, called, "Perfectly understandable!"

Elden Halmi announced, "Let's all be quiet and give our attention to Albus! He said no talking out of term." Albus and Elden shared a smile. "He's going to teach us two spells in one day because of his mistake. We should all be thankful for it."

Albus' grin grew. "That's a good way of thinking about it. Two spells for the price of one!" Trudy was glaring at him again. Couldn't she cut him a bloody break? "Okay, everyone find a partner and practice Disarming with that person."

I partnered with Wade Ellerby. He was in my House and a year ahead of me. I had known him since I was a first year and we were sort of friends.

"Who invited you to join?" I asked him as we stood across from each other. I knew for a fact that he wasn't any of the Weasleys or Potters favorite person. Not after his cheating on Mackenzie.

"Rose," he said. "I'm really surprised she picked me. But she wants to stay friendly. And she always thought I was good at this kind of stuff." I quirked my eyebrow, and he shrugged. "I'm as confused as you are. Hell, as confused as everyone else who is here."

I laughed, and we listened to Albus explain how to Disarm in detail, using James as his target.

Then we all practiced with our partner. This process repeated for Stunning as well. We didn't stop until it was dinner time. A very successful first practice, if I say so myself.


	97. Gia 97

**I'm back! The reviews were awesome, you're all awesome. So you might hate me for this chapter. It's the only way I could get this couple together though without it being totally and utterly random. And trust me, I need this couple together for reasons you'll discover later. Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish it was though.**

"Today we will learn about the Unforgivable Curses. Would anyone like to explain them for me?" Professor Weasley asked the class. He was standing in front of us, running a hand through his long, beautiful red hair.

Okay, I'll admit it. I sort of had a crush on my best friend's uncle, who also happened to be my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I know he was like fifty at the time, but he looked like he was in his late thirties. He had aged really well. Also, who didn't like a man that looked battered and torn? The scars he still wore were just so… I better stop. This is getting inappropriate.

"Yes, Mr. Lamport?" His voice was scratchy and masculine. "Can you explain at least one of the three?"

"There's the Killing Curse," Ian answered. "Obviously it's a curse that instantly kills the person it is cast upon. Lord Voldemort was famous for using it." I shivered, and so did most of the class. That name was still feared amongst the common wizard. He had caused so much destruction and terror. Stories about him were scary for people my age. I couldn't imagine what it was like living when he was in power.

"Good, good. I'm glad you mentioned Lord Voldemort. Ms. Karkaroff?"

Trudy said, "The Imperius Curse makes the person who it is cast upon vulnerable to the caster. The caster can almost always make the other person do whatever he or she wants him or her to do."

"Almost?" Professor Weasley quirked an eyebrow.

"The Imperius Curse isn't always effective. If the person, or thing for that matter, concentrates hard enough, they can learn how to not succumb to the caster's whims," she explained. "But it is very difficult to do. Hardly anybody can." Professor Weasley was impressed by her knowledge and gave her ten points to Ravenclaw.

Class went on like that for the rest of the period. Everyone at Hogwarts was in agreement that Professor Weasley was a much better professor than Davidsen was. We actually enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts with him teaching and were learning.

When class was over, Lily lightly tugged on my ponytail that contained my messy, curly hair to get my attention. She had become obsessed with my hair since I had put orange tips on it during the summer. She thought that they were very retro. Lily had always wanted to do something a bit crazy with her hair, but her mother wouldn't allow her. Apparently screwing up her red hair was a sin.

"What's up, Lil?"

She got a wicked smile on her face. "Since it's Albus' seventeenth birthday today, tonight a bunch of us are meeting in the Room of Requirement to play a Muggle game. I think you'll really like it. Wanna join?" she asked.

"Well, what game are you going to be playing?" I questioned.

Lily's wicked smile grew even more. Whatever this game was, it couldn't be good. "It's called Spin the Bottle."

&

There we were in the Room of Requirement. It was me, Lily, Ian, Mackenzie, Albus, Rose, Freddie, Elton, Tawny Edaline, Hugo, Uriel Harkiss, Scorpius, Selena Goyle, Sabina Nott, Randa Urquhart, Zach, Trudy, Vata Abasolo, Ray, Elden, Vic Eli, James, and Sam.

Albus had gotten all of his gifts for his birthday. His parents had sent him a really nice broomstick that he had wanted for ages. I couldn't remember the name of it for the life of me. The Weasley grandparents had sent Albus a watch for his birthday, saying it was a proper gift for every wizard to receive on their seventeenth birthday. Everyone else had given him little gifts that he was very grateful for.

"So how is this going to work?" Albus wanted to know.

"This Muggle girl in our neighborhood told me how to play," Lily replied. "Notice how we're all sitting in a circle around the bottle. Well, everyone gets a turn at spinning the bottle. Hence the name of the game. Whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss on the lips. Not including family members." All of the Weasleys and Potters sighed in relief. "Family members you just kiss on the cheek."

I finally got why she thought I would like the game. Lily always teased me for being a little bit slutty. I'll admit that I was at the time, but she still didn't have to assume that I would enjoy a game where I got the chance to snog a few boys. Even though I did, she still didn't have to assume that I would. That's just plain rude.

Vic asked, "Even if we have a significant other?" Lily nodded her head. "Why do you want to play this game anyway? It seems pretty stupid."

"It's an experience that most Muggles have, and I want it, too," Lily responded.

"Well…I'll go first," Mackenzie said. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Zach. Mackenzie, who was sitting next to him, leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Wasn't that convenient?" He kissed her again.

It was then Zach's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Rose. He looked at Mackenzie while Rose looked at Vic.

"Just do it already!" Ray exclaimed.

The two sighed, and then kissed very, very briefly. Neither looked like they had enjoyed it very much. Which was a good thing for her boyfriend and his girlfriend.

"I hate you right now," Rose muttered to Lily. "I really do." She spun the bottle, which landed on Albus. Damn. I really wanted her to kiss Scorpius. I think everybody did. Well, except Vic.

Rose and Albus kissed each other on the cheek. It was his turn to spin, and it landed on Ian. Both of their eyes widened severely as they looked at each other. We didn't think about what would happen if a boy spun and it landed on another boy. Same goes for girls. All of us started laughing, especially Lily. She was in hysterics.

"You're gonna make us kiss, aren't you?" Ian looked at Lily for some mercy. She nodded her head and kept laughing.

"Here goes nothing," Albus mumbled. Both of them looked very reluctant to do what they were about to do. I had to give them credit for being good sports and not complaining. They were at opposite sides of the circle. Albus walked over to where Ian was. Slowly, they leaned close to each other. The two cringed as their lips pecked.

"That was brilliant!" Randa exclaimed loudly, in between her laughing, of course. "Absolutely brilliant! I want an encore!" Albus, who went back to where he was previously sitting, which was next to her, slapped her arm lightly with the back of his hand.

Ian sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on…me. My heart started pounding as I looked to my left to see Ian. Lily was the only person between us.

"All right, let's do this," Ian said as he clapped his hands together.

Lily moved back to get out of our way. Ian and I moved closer to each other. We turned our bodies so we were sitting across from one another. Ian smiled. Then he leaned down and touched his lips softly with mine.

It was wonderful, which must have been why we both forgot about the people that were surrounding us. We intensified the kiss, also forgetting that we were in the middle of a game with all of the people around us. I hadn't snogged a boy for a while, and it felt good to be doing it again.

Before we could use tongue, I heard Lily yell, "Enough!" in both of our ears.

We broke apart from each other. Lily rolled her eyes. Ian and I ignored her as we continued looking at each other. Then we moved back to our spots, letting Lily in between us again.

I ended up kissing Elden next. Elden kissed Trudy. Trudy kissed Ian. Ian kissed Hugo. Yeah, he was having a gay night. Hugo kissed Randa. That was awkward, considering that they had previously dated. It was also awkward because Randa's new boyfriend was sitting right there. I could tell from the kiss as to why they broke up, though. Randa and Hugo really didn't have much chemistry.

As all of this kissing went on, all I could think about was how nice it was kissing Ian. It just felt so good. All I wanted to do the rest of the night was jump him and kiss some more.

Randa then kissed Uriel. Uriel kissed Freddie (quickly, I might add). Then Freddie kissed Mackenzie. By the look on Zach's face, it wasn't obvious that he did not appreciate it. And this is what really set him off:

Freddie muttered, "Not like that was the first time, or anything."

Now, I really don't think he meant to say it. And if he did, he meant to say it quietly. Freddie was just the type of person to blurt out every thought in his head, without thinking of the consequences for what he was saying. He also had a naturally loud speaking voice. This was obviously not a good combination for situations like these.

Elden asked for all of us, "Wait…what happened?"

"You've kissed Mackenzie before?" I couldn't help but blurt it out myself. Maybe I had the same problem as Freddie, I don't know. He nodded his head in response to my question. Mackenzie was blushing furiously. Zach looked even more ticked off. "When did that happen?" Wow, I just couldn't stop myself. I was on a roll.

"Second year," Freddie answered. "We were each other's first kiss."

None of us saw that coming. And the most shocking part was that they had managed to keep that a secret for all those years. Too bad Freddie couldn't have kept his mouth shut a bit longer.

"Thanks for telling me about this before," Zach told Mackenzie sarcastically. "Instead, everyone gets to hear it! Thanks for being honest with me, your boyfriend." He stood up and started walking out the door. The boy was very upset. And he wasn't the best at controlling his feelings.

"Zach! Wait up!" Mackenzie stood up and started running after him. It was a shame that Zach was walking at a very brisk pace. He was already out of the door, and she had to chase him down.

"Well, I guess the game is over," Lily declared. "I didn't even get to kiss anyone."

"That, my dear, is a good thing," James responded. "For your health and the health of every boy in this room."

Lily rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "You're not as tough as you think you are, James."

"Even if I'm not, that still doesn't mean you are allowed to date. Not on my watch," James said.

"What does that even mean? What are you talking about? What is wrong with you? How am I related to such a weirdo like you?"

The two of them continued their argument as they exited the Room of Requirement. Everyone was starting to leave, slowly but surely. Eventually it was just me and Ian. Alone. We had some things to discuss. Mainly about how much both of us had enjoyed kissing each other. It was a shame to let that go to waste.

Ian's innocent eyes sparkled at me. He was so pretty, how had I not realized this before? Why had I never seen him like this? What was always in my way?

"This night was…interesting," I proclaimed. I boldly took a step closer to him.

He looked down at his narrow feet, and then he looked at me. "Yeah, it was interesting." This time we both took a step towards each other. Our bodies were close, but not close enough. "Can I be honest?" I nodded my head. "We have something here. I never thought I would say this, but we do. I mean, I always thought you would be with Elton-"

"Really?" I interrupted him. "Why?"

He nodded his head. "You guys just seemed to click, you know? If you fancy him, tell me now so I don't do something stupid." Aw, he was so nice. And he was cute, smart, interesting…why didn't I see it before?

"I don't fancy Elton," I told him. "I agree that you and I do have something. Question is: what do we do about it?"

I took another step towards him. **Now** our bodies were very close. His breathing got heavier. In response, I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. That's how I started dating Ian Lamport.


	98. Mackenzie 98

**This chapter is sad. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. In life, not all the perfect relationships work out in the end, even if they do end for stupid reasons. I have to make this kind of realistic. **

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, J.K. Rowling gets to own Harry Potter and the characters from that story.**

Zach was going for his morning run with Albus. I was sitting on the Quidditch stands waiting for them to finish.

He was so mad at me. Zach, I mean, not Albus. He felt betrayed that I never told him my first kiss was with Freddie. I had been two days since he had found out. It had been a long two days filled with him either yelling at me or giving me the silent treatment. Really, I couldn't decide which one I hated more.

When they were done, Albus and Zach approached me. Immediately Albus caught on that I needed to talk to Zach alone. He quickly departed, leaving Zach and me sitting side by side.

"I'm sorry I never told you," I apologized, yet again. "It was stupid. It's just…Freddie and I never wanted to tell anyone. Neither of us thought it was that big of a deal, either."

"But I'm your boyfriend!" he exclaimed. He ran a hand through his curly, black hair. "I'm your boyfriend, Mackenzie. You're supposed to tell me things like this, especially since you have a past with one of my best friends." Zach sighed heavily. "I'm your boyfriend," he repeated. "I'm your bloody boyfriend."

"Do you think I don't know this?" I started shaking my body back and forth. Frustration pulsed through my veins. "Why are you so mad? I know he's one of your best friends, but it was so long ago. And it's not like I told everyone but you. Neither of us ever told anyone. We didn't try to hide it for any reason, we just never told anyone. I don't know why, we just didn't."

"It doesn't matter that it was so long ago. And it doesn't matter that you weren't trying to hide it. You should have told me," he said softly. His hands were fumbling with the bottom of his shirt. He usually did that when he was trying to make a decision. "If you didn't tell me something as simple as that, how can I trust you to tell me more important things?"

"You think you can't trust me? How can you not trust me?" I felt hurt and confused. What was going on with me and my perfect boyfriend? "I have been nothing but trustworthy. Not only throughout our whole romantic relationship, but also during our friendship. I made a mistake, one stupid, little mistake. Cut me some slack, Zach."

"Our relationship is based off of you cheating on Wade." I did not see that comment coming. "That makes me nervous, Mackenzie. You could easily cheat on me with another guy. You could base your next relationship off of cheating on me."

Shock filled me. How could he think I would do that to him? "Do you think I'll cheat on you with Freddie or something? Zach, I was in my second year when I kissed him, and it meant nothing to either of us. Well, it meant something, but it was just a kiss between two friends, nothing more. We're just friends. That's all we ever will be. You have to know this."

"It's not just Freddie. It could be any guy," Zach said. "I'm nervous about it. I always have been."

"I would never cheat on you!" I exclaimed loudly. I was hoping the louder I said, the more he would believe that it was true. "I only cheated on Wade because he was a jerk and you were great."

He didn't look convinced that was I was saying was the truth. My heart tore in two. Whatever was going on inside his head worried me.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Both of us stared at the empty Quidditch pitch in front of us. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. Maybe if I showed him affection he would see how much I cared about him.

"Mackenzie, I love you." It was the first time he had said it. But I could tell right then and there that it would also be the last. "I want to be with you, I really do. I just don't think I can take it. I've always had these doubts, ever since the beginning. This is just a reason for me to finally voice them out loud. And the worst part is that I don't think these doubts are going away anytime soon. Our relationship started on a sour note. There's nothing we can do about that." He let go of my hand. "It's my turn to say I'm sorry."

#

That night was the first meeting of _The Hogwarts Prophet_. Though it was the last thing I wanted to do at the time, I still went for Rose. The meeting was taking place in the Great Hall, and we were all gathered at the Ravenclaw table.

Rose stood at the end of the table with a clipboard and pen in her hand. "Everyone has signed in, right?" Everyone mumbled a positive response. "And everyone put if they wanted to write, do research, or draw, correct?" Again, there was a positive response of mumbling.

"All right, who here loves Quidditch?" Hugo, Gabe Ott, Lily, Terrell Sanders, Freddie, Rod Agentine, Uriel Harkiss, Wade Ellerby, Sabina Nott, Ian Lamport, Ray, and Scorpius all raised their hands. "If you actually play for the school, put your hand down." Terrell, Freddie, Rod, Sabina, Ian, Ray, Uriel, and Scorpius dropped their hands.

"Ms. Weasley, what is the reason for asking this?" Professor Longbottom asked. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Rose. He had a pleasant smile on his face. Helping Rose or any other student always made him very happy. I think helping anyone in general made him happy.

"I'm trying to decide who should cover the Quidditch games," Rose answered. "I want a whole section in the paper for it. That person will even get to have their whole column in the paper."

"Good idea," Professor Longbottom declared. "Gabe is the announcer for the games this year, though. So I suggest not picking him. He already will have a lot on his mind with announcing."

"That's fine," Rose answered. "This leaves Hugo, Lily, and Wade." That's awkward, having to pick between your brother, cousin, and ex-boyfriend. "How about all three of you cover the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff game this Saturday? I'll publish the best article, and that person will get the permanent Quidditch writing column. Does that sound good?"

All three of them nodded their heads. I even heard Wade mumbling something about how she was at least being fair.

Selena Goyle raised her hand.

"Yes, Selena?" Rose called on her.

"Can I do a few fashion articles? Maybe even have my own column for each week? I can discuss wizard fashions and Muggle fashions that are popular at the moment. Maybe someone can even help me with sketching cute outfit ideas," Selena suggested.

I wasn't surprised that she asked to write about fashion. Selena Goyle was very much into making people look beautiful with clothes. She also liked decorating rooms too. I figured one day she would make a great interior designer if she wanted to do that.

Freddie raised his hand high in the air, begging for attention. His whole body was absolutely shaking with excitement. I could tell he had a brilliant idea up his sleeve.

"Freddie?" Rose pointed at him.

"I'll draw for her! You know I'm good at drawing, considering you taught me how to do it. I mean, I'm not as good as you are, but I'm good nonetheless," he proclaimed. "I can do this!"

"Um, I meant maybe a girl could help me. Boys don't tend to know a lot about fashion. And boys who are wizards especially don't know about Muggle fashion." She glared at Freddie. "No offense or anything. I just would like someone who knows what they're talking about to work with. I don't want to have to teach you everything myself."

"Tell her, Rose," Freddie said with a smirk on his face.

Rose gave Selena a look that was filled with pity. "Freddie is sort of fascinated with Muggles," Rose started to explain. "He gets it from our granddad. It's why he takes the class Muggle Studies. His mother is also an employee at a clothes store for witches and wizards. She's very into fashion." Selena closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. "His mother taught him a lot about wizard fashions, and he ended up learning about Muggle fashions all on his own just to compare the two. Overall, he knows all types of fashion. And he's right, he can draw."

Selena just stared at Freddie. The odds of Freddie being the perfect candidate for her partner were unbelievable, but it was true. He really was the right man for the job. "Fine, I'll work with him. Do we have your permission to do it?" Rose nodded her head. Then Selena asked Freddie, "You'll take this seriously, won't you?"

"I take everything seriously," Freddie told her with a wink.

"Oh! Can I do a gossip column?" Gia Nicotera asked enthusiastically. "My gossip is always accurate, ask anybody. Everyone will love it, Rose."

My friend sighed and told Gia she would think about it.

By the end of the meeting, I was given a column to review books. Uriel Harkiss and Sabina Nott were in charge of writing about current events, especially events that dealt with the war. Lily gave up on the Quidditch column and got the job of reviewing both Muggle and wizard music. Arthur Weasley had his own comic strip to draw.

It was a good first meeting that Rose was proud of.

With my shoulders slumped over, I walked over to Rose at the end of the table. "Can we go back to the dorm and talk?"

Rose nodded her head furiously. She put her arm around my shoulder as we walked to the Gryffindor tower. "Are you going to be okay, Mackenzie?" I could tell she was worried about me. It was my first break-up that I had ever felt sad about. You couldn't count my break-up with Wade since I was happy to dump him, and in the process I had gotten a new and better boyfriend.

"I just want to crawl in my bed and never leave," I admitted to her.

"You'll feel better in time. How about we make a quick stop to the kitchens and get some comfort food?" A smile was on her face. "We can stay up all night eating and talking."

"But we have class tomorrow. Don't you want to go to bed early to get a good night's sleep?"

She shrugged. "This seems more important than a good night's sleep. Come on, let's go get a ton of food and pig out. The house-elves love me. They'll give us more than we can carry."

We turned our direction and headed for the kitchens. "You don't feel bad about making them do work for you?" I asked.

"It's not work, it's a favor. From a friend to a friend. I'll spend my next free night sewing them up some hats as repayment. Maybe I'll draw them a few pictures. You know, they have my drawings from fourth year hanging all over."

A smile, yes, a real smile, spread across my face. "Really? That's so cute. They really do love you."

When we got to the kitchens, the house-elves greeted us warmly. A few hugged Rose so tight that it was starting to cut circulation from her legs. One named Wasi seemed particularly fond of her. The two ended up talking for at least ten minutes before Rose asked for the food.

Like she had said, they gave us more food than we could carry. We thanked them profusely, and then we headed back to our dormitory.

Rose stayed up with me until two, listening to me cry and complain. I just felt so lost and depressed. It finally hit me that I loved Zach and I didn't tell him when I had the chance to.


	99. Ian 99

**Hey, guys! Thank you for the reviews, they were absolutely great. Leave me some more! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I do have a life. Sometimes I wish I didn't just so I could write all of the time. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of the characters from that story. I own this plot and the characters from this story.  
**

It was October 2 and a D.A. practice. I was walking to the Room of Requirement by myself because all of my friends were already there. Little did I know that walking to the Room of Requirement by myself on that exact day would be the day that I would really get to meet _them_.

"So we're teaching them Episkey?" I heard Albus talking to someone behind me. I turned around to see Albus and James Potter walking fifteen feet behind me.

"Yeah, it's a good spell to know," James replied. "And it's really not that hard to learn."

"Hey, Ian!" Albus waved to me when he noticed that I was looking at them.

The two brothers picked up their speed to walk with me. I'm not going to lie; they intimidated me just a little bit. They were a pair of brothers that could **easily** kick my arse if they wanted to. It didn't help that they were fiercely protective of their little sister, who just happened to be my friend. Did I mention that I was a MALE friend of hers? That didn't help my case at all.

"Are you ready to learn how to fix minor injuries?" Albus grinned at me. It was obvious that he was excited for the meeting. He was really getting into the D.A.

"Sure," I responded. "That does sound like a useful spell to know." Albus seemed pleasant to talk to, but James looked like he wanted nothing to do with me. "You guys are doing a really great job with the group. I've already learned loads of new stuff. Stuff I didn't even know was possible to do with magic."

"You don't have to suck up to us," James told me. "That's not going to make us like you." Albus sent him a dirty look. "What, Al? It's true. I hate when people suck up to us because we're Potters. And everyone wants to be friends with the sons of the great Harry Potter. Not because we are personally cool. It's because our father is cool. That's so lame."

"Okay, James. One: that was rude. Two: who said he wanted to be our new best friend?" Albus was actually standing up for me.

"Yeah, I was just saying you guys were doing a good job. I never said I wanted to be your friend." Why did I say that?

James stopped walking and glared at me. Albus even gave me a hurtful look. Merlin, I was an idiot. I had just turned two of the most powerful guys in the school against me. Please, just shoot me.

"Well, that was just plain mean," Albus said. "Try to stand up for a guy and this is the thanks I get." He shook his head. "Meanie pants."

"Did you seriously just call him a meanie pants?" James asked with an amused smile on his face. "And Mum calls you the mature one." Albus rolled his eyes. "But he had a point, kid." Oh, great. Attention was all on me again. That's exactly what I needed from James Potter. "Be nice to Al. He's a good guy. You will want him on your side. Trust me on this."

What were they talking about? "When will I need him on my side?" I honestly had no idea what James was talking about. Was something bad going to happen that I didn't know about?

"Well…aren't you dating Lily?" Albus questioned. "We heard you had a girlfriend, and we always see you hanging around her. We just kind of assumed that she was your girlfriend." I stared at him blankly. "Isn't she?"

"I'm dating Gia," I said.

"Gia? Gia Nicotera?" I nodded my head. James smiled and put his arm around me. "Oh, thank God. I was worried about my baby sister." He turned that smile towards me. "Now I don't have to hate you!"

"That's a good thing," Albus added. "You don't want James to hate you. He can really be brutal." The three of us continued walking in silence for about a minute. "Are you going to apologize for talking back to us?"

"Oh, of course," I declared. Lord knows I didn't want to be on their bad side. "Sorry, I just get defensive sometimes. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure you guys would be great friends to have. I really wasn't trying to suck up with you just to be a friend of a Potter's. I already am, and I didn't have to suck up to her or anything."

"I didn't even think of that. I totally forgot that you were Lily's friend," James stated. "Well, everything's good between us." We then reached the Room of Requirement. "Today's going to be good. Everyone will like this spell." Inside was about half of the group, ready to start.

My new girlfriend was standing to the side of the room with Lily. She smiled at me brightly, and then she blew me a kiss. Lily made a face that looked like she was going to puke. That girl knew how to make me laugh.

Gia looked confused as to why I was laughing. She glanced at Lily, but Lily wasn't making the face anymore. Lily was smiling and shrugged at her confused friend. This made me laugh even more. She really was hilarious. Her whole bloody family was. Especially James when he wasn't threatening me.

"Are you sure you're dating Gia and not Lily?" Albus looked at Lily and then at me. "You seem more into my sister than your girlfriend."

I was thanking my lucky stars that James wasn't still standing by me. He joined his friends on the other side of the room. Even though what Albus was saying was crazy, I still didn't want James to freak out at me. He was definitely more protective than Albus.

"No, Lily is cool and all, but I really fancy Gia. I have chemistry with her," I said. "Lily and I get along well, but we don't have that-" I was going to say physical connection, but I stopped myself in time. "We don't click romantically." Yes, that was a much better phrase to use in front of a big brother. I was one myself. I knew how to speak appropriately. Even though Albus wasn't as protective as James, it was still dangerous to talk about his sister in a physical sense.

Albus shrugged. "It seems like you do. Maybe that's just me." He smiled at me. And then he joined James at the front of the room to start the meeting.

Lily was hilarious, Albus was crazy, and James was scary. Those Potters were…unique. Yeah, that's the word.

&

Lily, Elton, Gia, and I were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room. I was sitting on a couch with my arm around Gia. Lily was on the floor by the fire. She thought it was freezing and wanted it to keep her warm. Elton lay on a couch near her.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cute if you two dated?" Gia had excitement in her voice as she looked from Lily to Elton. "Then we could all double-date! How great would that be?" She was smiling so wide that it must have hurt her face.

"That would be too weird." Lily shook her head.

Elton nodded his head in agreement with her. "Our families are too closely related for that to happen. Lily's like a sister to me."

Lily smiled up at him. He ruffled her hair affectionately and smiled back. The two of them did look close, but you could tell that it was a platonic closeness. Not like me and Gia. We were basically the perfect couple. At least, that's what I always told myself.

"Ian, how do you like being on the Quidditch team?" Lily asked me.

"I love it. Terrell tells me I'm a great Beater," I said. "I've been playing since I was eleven. I wish I had started playing when I was younger, though. Maybe I would have made the team sooner than I did."

"At least you made it," Lily told me with a shrug. "A lot of people don't make the team no matter how hard they try or how long they wait. Be grateful you made it at all." She looked over at me then back at the flames in front of her. A thoughtful expression graced her young-looking face.

"Well, I am grateful for making the team. I was just saying that I wish I had started playing sooner," I explained. "I don't see what's so wrong with saying that."

Lily sighed. "Whatever." There was a lot of attitude in that whatever.

"Are you mad at me?" She didn't look at me. Lily just continued staring at the fire. "You are! What did I do this time? Probably something stupid like I was breathing too much. Or was it that I was just breathing too loud?" Wow, I was on a roll with the stupid comments. I just couldn't stop sprouting them out. It was a problem that was becoming a serious risk for my health. Sooner or later one of the Potters _would_ hurt me. It was only a matter of time.

"Why don't you just shut your bloody trap, Ian?" Now she was looking at me. Her eyes seemed to match the flames. I was really pissing her off. But that didn't send off a signal in my stupid brain to stop talking.

"Seriously, what did I do to you?" Silence. "Oh, I get it. It's that time of the month."

"You did not just say that," Elton proclaimed. "Even I know that that's a big no-no." He was right. Lily looked furious. Elton plopped down on the ground beside her. "Remember, he's not ALWAYS an arse."

It was too late. The bomb was already dropped.

"Do you think that highly of yourself? Do you think you are the cause of how I feel, Ian Lamport?" Lily stood up and started pacing in front of me. Anger was flowing through her. "Let me tell you something. You are **not** in control of my feelings. You certainly don't dictate my emotions." I could tell there was another meaning behind her words, but I couldn't figure out what it was at the time. "And no, it's not that time of the month. You are so stupid." She quickly ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

What the hell did I just do? I really was as stupid as she claimed I was.


	100. Scorpius 100

**I really liked writing this chapter. It's a good one. The reviews were good. I'm really surprised I got so many. And yeah, that chapter wasn't that great. It was more to introduce you to something. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. That is very obvious if you have read my writing at all. **

Zach Imago was working with me on an Astronomy worksheet in class. It was supposed to be completed by the end of the period.

"We've only described one constellation in detail," Zach told me. "We have ten minutes to describe three more."

"It seriously took us twenty-five minutes to describe one constellation?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Pathetic, isn't?" I couldn't help but agree. To be fair, we did have very detailed answers. They were impressive. We'd have to skimp on the other three constellations to make it in time. "I say we describe Cetus next. I already know it's best seen in December and its translation is The Sea Monster."

Rose sat down next to me as Zach was telling me about Cetus. "We have prefect rounds after this class."

"Really? It's already," I looked at my watch, "eleven o'clock. Dear Merlin, they're keeping us up late." I sighed as I examined my watch, hoping the time would fly by and I could just leave the class, do my rounds, and then go to sleep. As I was hoping for time to fly by, I noticed my watch was probably ahead ten minutes because the class ended at eleven, not eleven-ten. "This thing is such a piece of crap."

"Your birthday is coming up. Someone will probably buy you a really nice one. I mean, it is the big seventeen," she replied. She looked at my worksheet. "You've only done one constellation! I've been done for about five minutes already."

Well, that just made me feel loads better.

"Maybe you should let us get to work then," Zach declared loudly. I could tell he really wanted a good mark. Actually, it was more like he needed a good mark. On the last worksheet we were supposed to do he had gotten a P. He wanted to pick his Astronomy marks up overall because all Aurors had top marks when they attended school. And he **really** wanted to be an Auror.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Meet me as we exit the class, okay?" She stood up from her seat and went back to where she previously was with Mackenzie.

Mackenzie and Zach weren't talking at the time. Zach wanted some time to think about what had happened between them, and Mackenzie was hurting way too badly for them to speak on a regular basis.

Like I said, Zach and I skimped on the next three constellations before class ended.

While walking out, I met up with Rose. The two of us were very polite and cordial to each other at the time. We stopped picking fights and we were…friends, I guess. To be honest, I never did figure out why we were being so nice to each other. All I knew was that we were. But it didn't last very long at all.

"We're supposed to patrol the fourth floor," Rose informed me. The fourth floor was where the library was. She must have known it very well. "Probably to see if anyone is sneaking out to snog." Wasn't that truth. Patrols were mostly to keep Hogwarts students from reproducing with one another. It had been working out so far that year.

"I'm so tired," I muttered. "This is the last thing I want to do right now."

"I feel the same way," Rose replied. "After this I'm going to the Prefect's Bathroom for a nice, long bath."

We walked in silence for a minute before I asked, "So…how's the boyfriend doing?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" I asked because she looked so cute with her hair pulled into a high bun with curls falling out of it.

"No reason," I said. "Are you two serious?"

"Yes," she told me in a firm voice. "We've been dating for almost ten months. That's serious in my opinion."

"What are you doing to do when he graduates? Long-distance relationship?" I knew I was getting under her skin with my interrogation.

"I'll figure it out when it happens."

"Well, it will happen sooner than you expect." I sounded so annoying and I knew it. That didn't stop me, though. "Are you going to marry him?" Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes. The idea sounded preposterous to her. It wasn't to me. "What? He's seventeen, an adult. Maybe he'll want marriage after he graduates."

"You're crazy," she murmured. "You've really gone off the deep end this time." Her voice started to rise in volume. She only did that when she got nervous. The idea of a marriage with Vic made her nervous. I could tell by the way that Vic would look at Rose that he was in love with her and the thought of marriage was definitely on his mind. Maybe she didn't love him back if the thought scared her so much. Or maybe she was a normal teenager that didn't want to be tied down.

"Have I?"

Rose started to blush. "Of course you have! Why would we get married so young? That's a horrid idea. I'm not marrying until I'm at least twenty-five." She paused to think and then asked me, "Why do you care? How's it your business?"

"You're one of my best friend's cousins. I like to be filled in on what's going on in your life. I also live with part of your family. Your life concerns me." What bullshit. I just didn't want her being with that goon.

She called me on it. "Bullocks, be honest with me."

I turned my body to face her. "You want to know why I care about your business?" Her body turned towards me. Hair was falling in her face, she blew it away. Most people wouldn't find that to be a very attractive sight, but anything Rose Weasley did was attractive to look at. "He's not right for you."

"What are you talking about?"

Courage filled me. "That's right. He's not right for you. I know he's the perfect guy and all, but he doesn't fit well with you or your family."

"How is he not perfect for me? He's smart, charming, handsome, and nice. How is that not right for me?" She put her hand on her hip.

Here goes.

"Vic doesn't fire you up. Vic doesn't give you chills when he touches you. I can tell he doesn't, Rose. Vic never argues with you, he just goes along with everything you say. You hate that. I know you do. You love arguing, you live for it. Vic doesn't make you so angry that you want to hit him. He doesn't get under your skin. Essentially, Vic isn't right for you because," I gulped, "Vic isn't me."

Momentarily, she was frozen and stopped breathing. I took this change to pull her close to my body. She let me.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I whispered softly to her.

That's when I kissed her. It was like a shock filled my body as our lips touched. Every part of my being could feel the kiss. It was perfect.

She started kissing me back briefly, but then she shoved me off her. "I can't!" she exclaimed. Tears started to fill her eyes. Rose put her hand on her lips. "He's too good for me to do **that**," she mumbled between her hands. I could barely hear her, it was so muffled. Was the only reason she wasn't snogging me at that moment was because of Vic? Or was it because she didn't want me?

"I love you, Rose Weasley," I said with a quiet intensity. I took a step closer to her. "And I don't care who knows it. Do you know how hard it is for me to be this emotionally open with someone? You're the only person in the entire world I would do this for." There were even more tears in her eyes. "Please, tell me the truth, Rose. Do you love me back?"

She took a step back from me. "I can't do this!" Now the tears that were brimming in her eyes were pouring down her face. Rose pulled at her bun in frustration and her hair fell out more.

"Answer my question, Rose. Do you love me? Or even like me at all?"

We stared at each other. Her face was scrunched up and she started sniffling. She was full out sobbing. "This is complicated," she replied. "You don't get it!" Rose was tugging at her clothes instead of her hair this time. "No." Her voice was cracking. "I don't love you, Scorpius." When she reached for my hand to comfort me, I pulled away. "Scorpius, please!"

"Please, what? Please let you break my heart even more than you have? Please let you make me feel more like a moron? I just poured my heart and soul to you. Why wouldn't I be angry? No, Rose. I won't let you try to make yourself feel better by consoling me. Just don't even talk to me anymore if you can help it."

Then I turned around and started walking to my common room. "Finish rounds by yourself!" I yelled back at her. I didn't even look at her when I said it. I couldn't bear to see her face. Her beautiful face.

When I reached the dungeons, I said the password to enter and walked into the common room. The only person still up was Aaron Eszes.

He was sitting on a couch, and when he saw me he called out, "Hey, Scorpius, what's going on?" He noticed that I was upset. "Did something happen? You want me to beat up someone for you?"

"No," I said with monotone. I took a seat next to him on the couch. "What are you still doing up?" He had a notebook in his hands. "What's in that?" Aaron smiled a sadistic smile. This couldn't be good. He opened it up for me. I saw three pages of names. "Who are these people?" Then I saw a name called Mulciber. By it said, 'Talk to Scorpius.'

"Mulciber is an Abscido," Aaron answered my silent question. "He wants to grant you a very special honor. My father was told by him that I should give you the offer."

"And what would that honor be?" I knew what was coming next.

Aaron looked around, making sure we were alone. "With time, he'll let you lead the group. You can be in charge of Abscido Anima if you prove yourself. First you just have to join the group as an ordinary member, like me."

There it was. The inevitable confrontation that I knew was waiting for me. Aaron continued to tell me, "You can change the world. Even for the better, if you want to. I know you like doing the right thing. And you'll have that power, Scorpius. You'll have more power than you could have ever dreamed for. All you have to do is join our group."

"For the better?"

He nodded his head. "But first you have to prove your loyalty to them. Afterwards, you can make any decision you want. Everyone will obey you."

"What…what if I turn down the offer?"

A sigh escaped his lips. He didn't want to tell me this part. "Everyone you love will be murdered. Slowly, but surely."

Thoughts of my father, grandparents, Selena, Sabina, the Potters, the Weasleys, and finally Rose filled my head. They would die because of me if I didn't join the Abscidos. I already lost my mother; I didn't want to lose anyone else. If I joined the Abscidos, I would have the power to keep them safe. All of them.

"I'll think about it," I told him.


	101. Rose 101

**Thanks for the reviews! It was a good chapter, wasn't it? It was one of the few that I was really proud of. Plus, you gotta love the Rose/Scorpius action. And I also brought back when I mentioned that the Abscidos were recruiting students. Aaron is one of them. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I held the very first issue of _The Hogwarts Prophet_ in my hands. Eavan Nass, the publisher of the paper, was standing with me in Professor Longbottom's classroom. His job was to assemble the final draft of the paper that I would give him. And this was it. What I had worked so hard for was finally complete.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"It is." I smiled back at him. "We did it!" Then I started flipping through the pages. There were forty. We had managed to get together forty pages for our first issue. That was fantastic.

Some of the headlines were: "Hufflepuff Wins!", "Preparing for N.E.W.T.s", "Muggles are Wearing WHAT?!", "Hogwarts through the Ages", "The Toads" (a wizard band), "Most Effective Magical Spells" (I don't know what I called them magical spells. There weren't any non-magical spells.), "How to Survive your First Year at Hogwarts".

"Hufflepuff Wins!" was written by my brother, Hugo. He was officially the author of the Quidditch section in the paper. "Preparing for N.E.W.T.s" was written by Terrell Sanders. Terrell was not only Captain of the Quidditch team, but a very academic student. He was well respected in Hogwarts. "How to Survive your First Year at Hogwarts" (my favorite) was written by Ocean Goyle. It was actually quite funny. I didn't think a girl related to Selena could have such wit. No offense to Selena, she just wasn't the funniest person around.

"Show this to McGonagall so it can be handed out," I told Eavan. "She has to approve of every issue we do." That was really one of my few restrictions. She just had to make sure there was no vulgarity in the paper. But other than that I had freedom of the press. God bless Americans for that right.

"I'll give it to her right now," Eavan answered. "If she approves, we could have it out by tomorrow."

"Well, if you have things under control, I'm going to go to the library. I have a study date with Vic."

"That's funny because I have a date with Vivica later. And trust me, Rose, it's going to be a good one."

We said good-bye to each other, and I started my journey to the library. To be honest, Vic and I were having a lot of study dates, not normal ones. He was positively freaking out about his N.E.W.T.s. All he wanted to do was pack in as much knowledge as he could. It was sort of getting on my nerves. Academics were important, but he was becoming positively obsessed.

When I walked into the library, I saw my handsome boyfriend surrounded by books. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I took a seat next to him.

"Is everything going okay?"

"Charms will be the death of me, Rose!" he exclaimed. "There are just so many spells to learn. Why do we have to know so much magic? Why did we have to create so many spells? It's ridiculous."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Calm down. You're going to be fine."

He took a deep breath. "I hope so. I have to earn good marks on these examinations if I want to have a good job some day. And I need a good job so I can support our family."

Wait….did he just say OUR family? Was he talking about my future family with him? I secretly prayed he wasn't. Was Scorpius right about Vic wanting to marry me?

"Um…our family?" I tried to keep my voice stable, but it wasn't working out too well.

"Yes, yours and mine. I hope I'm not scaring you right now, but I think we're pretty perfect for each other. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, Rosie." Gulp.

"We haven't even been dating a whole year yet, Vic. How do you know you want to marry me?"

"I can just tell." He shrugged. "You're the first person I think about when I wake up. You're the last person I think about before I fall asleep. I've never felt as strongly about any other girl. I'm not sure I ever could." Vic grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "I love you. I never told you before because I always just assumed you knew."

My chest felt constricted. I didn't see this coming. I didn't see this coming at all.

"You love me?" My voice sounded shaky. He nodded his head. Then he kissed me chastely on the lips. "Can I be honest?" Another nod of his head. "I don't know if I love you yet, Vic."

"That's okay," he said gently. "I can wait. It's only a matter of time."

He was so patient and loving. I didn't deserve him. Just a week ago I was snogging another guy. And there he was, professing his undying love for me. Excuse my language but, how much of a bitch was I? The worst part of it all was that I enjoyed snogging the other guy more than my boyfriend.

There. I said it. Kissing Scorpius for a few seconds was more exciting than the most passionate snoggings I had with Vic.

Scorpius. He claimed to love me like Vic had. And he had seemed so sincere when he had told me. The way he was looking at me had proved it. At first I thought maybe he didn't have true feelings, but that feeling of doubt didn't last long. That boy loved me. He really loved me. Being the idiot that I was, I had rejected him.

Why had I rejected him? I wanted to do the right thing and stay with my boyfriend. I could tell that Vic really cared about me. Maybe he didn't love me like he said he did, but he cared a lot. I couldn't hurt him. I cared about him just as much as he cared about me.

"Um, I have to go think," I told Vic. "Can we talk about this more later?"

"How about tomorrow? Tomorrow's going to be nice outside and it's a Friday. Maybe we can go for a walk together. Just you and me," he suggested. "I promise it will be very romantic." Why was my life so complicated?

"I can't. Tomorrow is Scorpius' birthday. We're having a big party for him at Hagrid's cabin. I'm obligated to go, courtesy of Albus," I replied. Of course I had to abandon my boyfriend for the boy who currently loved/hated me. "Sorry I couldn't get you an invite. Scorpius isn't your biggest fan. And it is his big day."

"It's obvious why he doesn't like me," Vic responded with a scoff. "I'm not his biggest fan either."

"Why don't you like Scorpius? And how is it obvious that he doesn't like you?" I asked. "Most of the time you two seem to be pretty polite to each other. I've never seen any hard feelings between you two. I didn't know Scorpius didn't like you until Albus told me." Albus was in charge of the whole party. He was the one I had tried to convince to let me invite Vic, which was ages ago.

"Can't you see, Rose? Scorpius is jealous of me. He's jealous that I have you and he doesn't."

DID EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT SCORPIUS' LOVE FOR ME BEFORE I DID? Even my bloody boyfriend figured it out before I did! I must have been pretty damn daft.

Faking innocence, I said, "That's crazy. He doesn't want me."

Vic looked at me closely. "You really never noticed how he stares at you? You never noticed how his face lights up when he sees you?" My boyfriend shook his head. "He's got a big puppy dog love crush on you. I'm just surprised you never noticed. I always assumed that's why you picked fights with him for all these years."

"You think we fought because he fancied me and I didn't fancy him back?"

He stated, "Yeah. I mean, why else would the guy fire you up so much? He gets you so mad. I'd be mad if someone kept nagging me too." A thought must have hit him square on the head. "Why do you get so mad at him if that isn't the reason?" Vic was staring at me coolly. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking.

"I just think he's annoying," I lied. Well, maybe I lied. I never really thought about why I had always fought with Scorpius. And to be honest, it was a question I'd have to ponder another day. I was confused enough as it was.

"Well, let's get studying!" Vic smiled at me. He kissed my forehead, and then he dug into his books.

&

Scorpius was blowing out the candles on his cake. Everyone was surrounding him at the table. He wanted a low key party, so it was just the Weasleys, Potters, Sabina, and Selena.

My uncle and aunt had sent Scorpius a very nice watch for his birthday. He was becoming to be another son to them. They really were starting to love him. Lily had sewn him a pair of socks. Grandmum and Granddad Weasley had sent him money. James had given him some Dungbombs. Mackenzie had gotten him an Auto-Answer Quill. Zach and Albus had pitched together to get him a nice pair of Omnioculars. Sabina and Selena had pitched together to get him a new pair of robes. Hugo and I had given him a very warm cloak (boring, I know).

Freddie's gift was fantastic. It was a scrapbook of Scorpius' life from ages 11-16. All of us gathered around Scorpius, who had it on his lap. There were pages and pages of pictures in there. Quite a few had Scorpius in them, but there were a lot of just people that were important to Scorpius. Or just funny pictures in general.

On the first page there was a picture of Sam with his arm around me. It was taken during my third year. There was also a picture of Scorpius on his broom in the air during his second year.

The second page had a picture of Noel Umfraville throwing her arms about, seeming to be yelling at Eddie Parkin. Her face was bright red and she looked about ready to explode. That was a great picture.

On the fourth page there was a cute picture of Scorpius, Sabina, and Selena. It was during their fourth year. It was after a Quidditch game that Slytherin had won. Selena and Sabina kissed Scorpius on his cheeks and then would turn to smile at the camera. Scorpius looked like he was on top of the world.

There was a picture of Hugo running around with Lily on his back. Underneath that picture was one taken during the summer of Lily and Scorpius lounging on a couch at the Potters' home. Both were laying still like vegetables and looked completely zoned out.

Then we got to the very last page of the scrapbook. The picture on top was of Freddie and Scorpius that was taken during the summer. They were laying on their stomachs side by side on Albus' bed. Freddie was tousling Scorpius' hair and Scorpius was trying to push him away. Both were grinning widely. It was very, very cute.

The very last picture of the book was one of me and Scorpius. It was also taken during the summer, when we were having a basketball game with Lily and Albus. It was me and Lily versus the two boys. Scorpius was trying to steal the ball away from me as I was passing it to Lily. Except he was doing it illegally. His body was behind me and his arms around my waist, trying to take the ball that I was holding at my stomach. Both of us were laughing hysterically.

"Oh, wow," Lily muttered. "You two look mighty cozy."

Yeah, we did. And we looked might happy together too. Too bad that happiness was shot to hell.


	102. Sam 102

**Thanks for the reviews. I liked that last chapter; it cleared up Rose's thoughts on the whole situation. Now I'm finally going to settle another ship I had started a very long time ago. I bet you've forgotten about them, but I haven't. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But oh how I wish it really was.**

There have been many, MANY rumors that as Head Boy, you got the privilege of having your own common room and dormitory. Lies, all lies. You do get some privileges, but nothing like that. One thing Lacey (Head Girl) and I do get is that we don't have a class first thing in the morning. Since as a seventh year you get to drop classes, our schedules were purposely made to not have a class first period so if we had a late night of duties, we were able to sleep in.

But for as many nice little things like that we get, we have so much responsibility. We were in charge of the prefect schedules, helping out first years get to their classes, making sure no one acted up, and I could go on forever. It was November and I had already taken away about fifty points from my own house. I didn't want to know what the number was if I combined all four of the houses.

The greatest part about being Head Boy was how much time I spent with Lacey Lawson. She was fantastic. We were actually flirting a lot as the year was going by. And by a lot of flirting, I meant _a lot._ Lacey and I were always smiling at each other, sometimes she ran her hand through my hair, and it was nauseating to the average person.

One night we were making up the schedule of prefect rounds in the library. She decided it was a good time to discuss what was going on with our relationship.

"Sam, I'll be honest. I fancy you a good bit. And I think you fancy me back. Am I correct?"

I nodded my head. She was so confident. There wasn't another girl in Hogwarts like her. Who else would just come out and say, "I like you" only after a few months of flirting? For all she knew, I didn't fancy her back. But she took the risk to tell me how she felt. Lacey played no games. She just said how she felt. Merlin, she was the best.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

My eyes drifted to look at hers. "Um, do you want to be my girlfriend or something?" She made the situation so easy for me. I didn't even have the right to be nervous, but I was. Being around Lacey always made my heart beat at a dangerously quick pace. She always had me on the edge of my seat.

Lacey sat back in her seat. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She picked up her quill and wrote down the names of all the prefects to sort out. "Took you long enough," she muttered.

All I wanted to do was go on the roof of the school and shout to the world. Lacey Lawson was my girlfriend. Life didn't get better than that.

!!

"Remus sent me a letter," James said at breakfast a week later. "You know how he and Pauline broke up over the summer?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Elden asked.

"She started dating Sergio Edwin in about August." He threw the letter on the table in front of him. "Remus read in the paper yesterday that the two had eloped the other day. He's heartbroken." James sighed. "Poor guy, he really loved her. And then she just went and dumped him for no good reason. It didn't take her long to heal."

"Pauline Sartre is MARRIED?" Ray yelled. James nodded his head. "Well, there goes the dream of every man down the drain."

"You know, except her husband's," I retorted.

"I wasn't counting him, smartass," Ray replied. "He's probably got the hottest wife in the world. What a lucky man."

"It's not all about looks, you know," Elden quipped.

Ray shrugged. "I don't know many girls with that great of personalities, though. The only thing that some of them excel in is looks."

"Not true. Have you talked to Mackenzie ever?" Elden had a point with that one.

"The problem with Mackenzie is that she's too good for the average bloke like us. I could never think of her as anything but a little sister," Raymond said. "I mean, Zach thought of her in that romantic way, but I don't think I ever could. So I'm not going to count her." He took a triumphant bite of his eggs. "Anyone else?"

"Lily has a great personality," I put in. "It's a shame James would never let either of you date her in a million years."

James nodded his head. "It's true, for both parts. My sister is an exceptionally cool chick. She'll make some guy really happy one day. I'm just hoping that she never does, though." He sighed. "I can dream."

"Anyone else you want to suggest?" Ray looked amused by the conversation. He was sort of winning the argument. None of the girls who were awesome were really available to him.

"There's Rosie," Elden pointed out. "She's sometimes a pain in the arse, but she's a great girl." Ray cringed. He was over his feelings for Rose, but it was still a sore spot for him. "Albus' friend Randa is really cool." James was the one who cringed at that name. "Oh, sorry. Um…Lacey's an awesome girl. But she's Sam's…"

"Exactly," Ray responded.

He had broken up with his girlfriend, Vata, at the beginning of the year. We were worried that he was going to go back to his old whorish ways, but he didn't. He avoided girls altogether, actually. I think he was just tired of having to deal with them. And no one seemed to be catching his attention, so he remained single.

A fifth year boy, whom I didn't recognize, wearing a prefect badge approached me. "Have you posted the schedule for rounds yet?"

"Yeah, they're posted outside of the Great Hall. I got them up last night."

"All right, thanks." He turned around and I saw him sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Have I told you that you're doing a great job at Head Boy yet?" Elden asked. "Because you really are."

"Really? Because I was worried that I was doing a lousy job. It keeps my up at night." Elden didn't pick up on my sarcasm, but James did and laughed. "I don't even know why I wanted this job in the first place. It's too much work for not nearly enough benefits. The only part of the job that makes it worth it is how much time I get to spend with Lacey."

"She's a really nice girl," Elden said.

"She is," I agreed. "I've fancied her for years and it's finally happened. Honestly, I never thought it would."

"It's funny how things work out like that," James told me. "You dream about having someone and you give up hope on it ever happening. Of course, once you've given up, the person will inevitably want you back and you get the happily ever after ending." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Too bad it's only in the movies. And, well, your life, Sam."

"Aren't you the optimist?" Ray chuckled.

"Oh, and you are?" James took a sip of his pumpkin juice and ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair. "Do you believe in love and getting the happy ending?"

"Actually, I do," Ray replied. "I may sound like a really shallow guy, but that's only because I haven't met the right girl yet. She's not in Hogwarts, I can tell. When I met her, I'll just know it."

James stared at him. "You can't know that. How does anyone 'just know'? It's impossible to tell."

"I like to think everyone has another person they have an immediate connection with. They have another person they just immediately notice and want to get to know better." I had no idea Raymond ever though about things like that. "At least, I hope that's how it works. Otherwise we're all screwed."

"Amen to that!" James exclaimed, raising his arms in a hallelujah position.

"But I have to agree with James on what happened with Remus. He fell in love with a girl and it only bit him in the arse. That just sucks." Ray looked down at his plate full of eggs bitterly, thoughts of Remus' injustice filling him. "I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want that to happen to any of my friends."

"Maybe Remus just wasn't meant to be with Pauline, and that's why she married Sergio," Elden suggested. "He was probably destined to find a better person to love. One who would love him back and love him better than she ever did." He had this hopeful look on his face. Elden really wanted to believe the best would happen for everyone.

"Elden's probably right," I agreed. But I wasn't so sure that I did. I wanted to believe him, but I wasn't positive.

"Well, it's about that time of the day. You all know that time. When we have to go to first period and Sam gets to go back to the common room and lay on his arse," James muttered and looked at me. "I really hate you."

"I know you do," I replied with a grin. "But I won't be lying on my arse. I have to finish my History of Magic essay. I have no idea why I even took that class."

Actually, I did. I decided to keep taking it after fifth year because I knew Lacey was taking it. Really, I wanted another reason to talk to her and be around her more.

My three best friends went off to their classes (James and Ray went to Defense Against the Dark arts, Elden to Care of Magical Creatures).

Lacey met up with me at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Why did we take History of Magic?"

I gave a smile as I thought about my reason. "Because we're absolutely crazy and secretly masochistic?"

She grinned back at me. "Yes, that must be. It's the only thing that really makes sense."

My girlfriend (it felt so right to say) grabbed my hand. We started our walk towards the common room. It felt so good to be touching her. Our relationship had started out with no awkwardness like all my other ones had before. Being with Lacey came so naturally to me, and she was the same way with me. The two of us fit so well together.

"You know, I like this," she told me. At first I didn't know what she meant, but then I noticed her looking at our entwined hands. "I really like this." She quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Was she not the cutest girl in the world? "I feel the same way," I admitted. "You don't even know."

"Hm…maybe I do. I've fancied you for quite some time, Mr. Weasley. I just never said anything sooner because you're the big man on campus." I was shocked. She had liked me back all this time? "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lacey had a confused smile on her face. "What's going on that I'm missing?"

"How long have you fancied me?"

She shrugged. "Fourth year, I want to say." My jaw dropped to the ground. This couldn't be happening. "What!?"

"I've fancied you since fourth year. I just never said anything because so many guys have always been after you and I thought I had no chance," I told her. "You've liked me for all this time? Why didn't you say something sooner? We could've gotten together ages ago, Lacey. We've fancied each other for about three years."

"Well, why didn't you say anything? You're one of the most wanted guys in school. Of course I was scared to tell you how I felt," Lacey declared. "I only said something this year because I finally felt like you fancied me back. I never got that vibe before. Especially when you were going out with Ingrid."

I sighed. "Whatever. All that matters is that we're together now." It was my turn to quickly kiss her on the cheek.

We were adorable.


	103. Albus 103

**That last chapter was weird with the posting. It didn't go up until like five hours after I wanted it too…Whatever. Review more, please! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. And I, unfortunately, am not J.K. Rowling. I just own this story and some of its characters. Sucks, doesn't it?**

"Elton is really going out with Edita Ramsay?" Mackenzie asked Freddie with an incredulous look on her face. "My baby brother is dating a seventh year?"

I couldn't believe it either. The two had barely spoken the year before and then that year they were dating. It was pure insanity. How desperate were girls getting for boyfriends?

Edita, who was Freddie's friend, had told him about her newest relationship that morning. "Yeah," Freddie said, "I couldn't believe it when I heard it. But it's true. Your little brother is dating a seventh year."

"But…how? _Why_?" Mackenzie moaned. She was sitting on Freddie's bed in our dormitory. Her hands gripped the sheets in front of her. "I want to know why!"

"Why would he want to date her?" Freddie smirked. "That's pretty easy. Every guy at his age wants to date a pretty, older girl. He's hoping she might be able to teach him a few things." Freddie winked, and Mackenzie slapped his arm. I was sitting on my bed across from them. It was just the three of us in the dorm. "What? It's true!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that," Mackenzie snapped. "That's utterly disgusting. And I meant why would she date him? She's a pretty seventh year. She could find a guy her own age. Preferably, she could find anyone who wasn't my brother." Mackenzie shivered as a thought crossed her head. "I'm just praying she doesn't hit on Drake next."

"She has more standards than THAT," Freddie replied. "And she's going out with your fourth year brother because she has low self esteem. She doesn't think she can do better, probably. No offense to Elton or anything. He's a cool kid; I just don't know many girls our age who would want to date him."

"Exactly!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "She should be dating someone her age and he should be dating someone his age. Like Lily."

"Leave Lily out of this dating talk," I declared. "I'd prefer if she were single forever. And I know for a fact that James feels even more passionately about the subject than I do. I could live with her dating. I don't think he could."

"Well, all I'm saying is that if Elton had to date, I'd like him to date Lily," Mackenzie proclaimed. "That's all. Even though I think he fancies that Gia girl a bit."

"Really?" I leaned on the headboard of my bed. "I could see that."

That was when Zachariah walked into the room. He caught eye contact with Mackenzie and stared at her. Yes, the two STILL weren't speaking. It was too immature. Their speaking wasn't about to start up anytime soon, though. Not with Zach dating Fantasia Imelda, the enemy of my brother. Fantasia, of all people.

"I was just leaving," Zach said as he immediately turned around and left.

Mackenzie sighed. "I hate this." She looked at us with her big brown eyes. "I hate him for doing this to me. The first girl he goes out with after me is Fantasia Imelda. How much of an insult is that?"

"It really is. Knowing the fact that you went out with a guy who would lower his standards to **that**." Freddie shook his head sympathetically. "That's gotta be brutal."

"Wait to be sensitive about the situation, Freddie." Freddie shrugged at my comment. "He's just hurting right now, Mackenzie. And I guess Fantasia was the first person there…"

"But Fantasia Imelda?" Mackenzie sounded hurt. She was pulling at the sheets on Freddie's bed again. "You know I'm not one to criticize, but Fantasia's so mean! The only thing she contributes to this school is visits to Madam Pomfrey for potions to cure headaches for the people she gives them to. All she does is pick on people and try to make them feel bad about themselves. She's a horrible girl."

"He'll realize he is an absolute idiot," Freddie told her. "Eventually."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It was early December and Randa was going for a walk with me outside. Snow had fallen a week before, and the ground was a bit icy. Even though we were Quidditch fanatics, it was way too windy to be practicing. Both of us still wanted exercise, and it was too icy for us to run, so we thought a walk would suffice.

"I broke up with Uriel," Randa said.

"Why does everyone keep talking about their relationships to me?" I mumbled under my breath.

She didn't hear, fortunately. I didn't want her to discontinue the story. Curiosity about what had gone on with the couple was keeping me from complaining loudly. The two had seen happy just a few days before. What was the big change?

"We just…didn't click. You know what I mean? It felt like he was my good friend, not my boyfriend."

A teasing smile appeared on my face. "I know exactly what you mean. The last boyfriend I had was more like a cousin, if anything." She laughed and gave me a little push sideways. "Oh, wait, he was my cousin. Never mind. I keep getting confused about who's related to me and who's not. Right, sis?" I put my arm around her shoulders jokingly.

" Albus, I wouldn't even be surprised if you did get confused about who was related to you."

"I do have an obnoxiously big family," I agreed. "It's a perfectly acceptable excuse to forget the occasional birthday. I just can't forget Lily's. She'd probably murder me in my sleep if I did."

We were still walking with my arm around her shoulders. I hadn't noticed it was still there until she said something. "Can you get off me now? Even though you're keeping me warm, I'm afraid of you putting any pressure on my body and us just collapsing over." Now that she had said it, I just had to do it.

She fell to the ground when I pushed into her, and I hadn't meant to fall down too. But she had grabbed my arm and pulled me down with her. Somehow, I landed right next to her, both of us laughing hysterically. The icy ground had hurt both of our buttocks immensely, and we giggled about that for at least four minutes.

While we were in our laughing fit, we had both turned our bodies to face each other.

Randa tapped my nose and I grabbed her finger in response. There we were, laying side by side, facing each other, with me holding her finger.

"Let go, Albus!" She tried pulling her finger free from my grasp, but I wouldn't let her. "Are you just going to keep me here all day? Let go!" Again, she tried but failed miserably. I was one stubborn boy. "Fine, you want to play hard ball, I'll play hard ball." Then she started tickling me with her free hand. Randa knew that was my weakness.

"Stop! This isn't fair! Stop" I said in between breaths. "Randa, you're cutting off my air supply!"

"Maybe next time you'll let go of me when I tell you to," she proclaimed. I let go of her hand and clutched my sides. "There we are."

"You think I would let you off that easily?"

Hair was coming out of her hat and falling onto her face. She raised an eyebrow and half-smiled. "Yes?"

"Wrong answer."

It was my turn to tickle her. We were having an all out tickle war. In the midst of this tickle war, she had pushed me onto my back and had gotten on top of me. Yes, her body was on top of mine. But I didn't notice, not yet at least. The two of us were just having innocent fun. She started winning the war, and then she picked her body up and was straddling my waist. That was when I took notice of the position we were in.

"I win!" she exclaimed. She looked down at me and smiled. Randa still didn't notice how she was sitting, though. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um…" Her hat had fallen off during the tickle fight and she had to push her hair behind her ears to keep it back. It was then that I noticed that Randa was a girl. Before she had just been my Quidditch buddy. But after that incident she was a girl to me. It's hard not to think of a girl that way after she straddles your waist and she's looking down at you with the prettiest smile on her face. To top that off, she was doing my weakness, pushing her hair behind her ears. "It's just…"

"OH!" She quickly jumped off of me and was standing up. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal," I cut her off. I was desperately trying to make the situation less awkward. I picked my upper body up and was leaning on my elbows.

Randa picked her hat off the ground. "Good thing nobody walked by. That would have been fishy-looking."

We were on the other side of the Black Lake and pretty far from the castle. I was really glad it wasn't a nice winter day where everyone was outside and playing. Really, really glad. The last thing I needed was a rumor going around about how I was sneaking around with Randa Urquhart, my brother's ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah," I agreed shortly.

She was pacing in front of me. "Don't think I'm weird or anything now, please! I'd hate for this to make our friendship bad."

"Like I said, it's not a big deal."

Randa stopped walking and stared at me. "It's not, but…" She sighed. "It was just such a," she took a deep breath for what she was about to say, "sexual moment."

I gulped.

"Neither of us can deny it. **It was**. And I just don't that one moment to change our whole friendship," she ranted.

Then I stood up. "You just blurt things out, don't you?" She gave a tiny smile at my teasing her. "Trust me, Randa. We didn't snog or anything. One moment like that can't change our whole friendship. Not if neither of us lets it. So don't worry about it. You worry way too much. Stress will be the death of you."

She laughed. "It really will be."

"So, our friendship is in stable condition and we have another half hour to walk before lunch." I extended my arm out for her. "My lady?"

"Of course, sir." She hooked her arm with mine and we continued walking.

"You know what's funny?" She turned her head to look at me. "I can tell Uriel that you were straddling me like a bull."

Randa smacked me with her arm as I laughed loudly. "That's not funny, Albus!"

"Yes, it is."

Again, she smacked me and we continued walking merrily for a half hour. Even though I had realized that Randa was a girl, she was still my friend, nothing more and nothing less.


	104. Hugo 104

**Nice reviews, everyone! I hadn't done an Albus chapter in a really long time, and I felt like he needed to be heard. Someone requested a Hugo chapter, so here it goes! He's a rather quiet character, you know, compared to his sister. Disclaimer: Not mine. How I wish it was, though. Sigh.**

Trudy and I were sitting in the common room the night before we were supposed to leave for Christmas break. I was reading the letter my mother had sent me, and Trudy was pigging out on the chocolates her mother had sent her for the train ride home. The only problem with that was Trudy was a chocoholic and would be done the box by the end of the night.

"What did the letter say?" Trudy asked me.

"My uncle captured an Abscido that broke into the Ministry and was planning an attack. It wasn't talked about in The_Daily Prophet_ because the attack didn't actually happen," I replied.

"What was the Abscido's name?"

My eyes scanned over the letter again. "Travis Ithaka. He's twenty-four years old and serving life in Azkaban for an attempted terrorist act."

"How'd you uncle know he was going to attack?"

I folded up the letter and put it into my pocket. "The Abscidos were leaving clues that they were going to do something to the Ministry. You know, leaving little messages to the Order." My ability to be able to say this was because there were only two other people in the common room at the time. At that moment, they were busy snogging on the complete other side of the room. "You know, I don't think they realize how smart my mum and Uncle Harry really are."

"Obviously not," Trudy muttered, "which is a good thing for our side. Thank Merlin they're morons."

I laughed. "I wouldn't call them morons, Trood. I'd just say they were underestimating us."

It was then that Terrell Sanders walked down from the boys' dormitory and into the common room. He was a really nice seventh year guy who took it upon himself to know everyone's name in Ravenclaw. Terrell was a very popular guy. Most people in Hogwarts liked him because of how friendly and pleasant he was.

He noticed the couple in the corner snogging and physically cringed. Then he walked over and sat on the couch with Trudy and me. "How's it going, Hugo and Trudy?" Terrell smiled, and Trudy was blushing.

Yes, she was one of the thousands of girls that had a crush on Terrell. She fancied him mostly because he was a nice bloke who paid a bit of attention to her. All the other girls just fancied him because they thought he was hot.

"It's going fine for both of us. How are you doing?" I asked. I leaned my body forward to look at him because Trudy was blocking the view. She looked positively giddy that Terrell was sitting next to her. Who would have figured that a practical girl like her could get so worked up over a guy?

"Eh, I'm doing okay. My marks are good, the Quidditch team is doing great, but my life's a bit dramatic," he responded. That's what I liked about Terrell. He would never feed you crap, he was always a straight shooter. "Girls are just a pain in the arse sometimes. Aren't they, Hugo?" Terrell jokingly elbowed Trudy in the ribs as he said this.

"Boys are equally as tiresome," Trudy shot back, "maybe even more so. At least girls know that they're moody and sometimes hypocritical. Boys think they're infallible. And you, Terrell Sanders, are the king of that stereotype."

Terrell laughed with good nature and put his arm around Trudy affectionately.

"She knows how to put you in your place, doesn't she?" I declared with a slight smirk. I was actually proud of that quality in Trudy, it made me feel relieved to know that she could take care of herself.

Terrell nodded his head. "She's really going to make a lovely wife to a very lucky man someday. She's already in training for the job."

Trudy looked down at her hands folded in her lap and blushed furiously. He was the only guy that could make her look anything less than sure of herself. It was the strangest sight for me to see.

"What are you two still doing up?" He nodded his head to the box of chocolates on the table in front of us. "Having a midnight snack? Man, you two really know how to chomp down. The box is almost done."

Trudy looked as embarrassed as if she had just farted. "Um, it was mine. I got a bit hungry and, um, I'm sort of addicted to chocolate…" Her cheeks got even redder than before. "Hugo's just been sitting here with me. We're having a good old talk before we go home for the break." She didn't look at him once while she was talking; just continued staring down at her hands.

"A girl who knows how to eat…I like it!" he exclaimed with a broad smile.

Then she finally looked at him, and a smile matching his was spread across her face. "What are you still doing up? Bothering two friends trying to have a nice time alone?"

That girl really knew how to be witty when she wanted to be. And I'll repeat myself when I say that she knew how to put a man in his place. Not that she ever had to do that to me. I wasn't a very confident guy during my teenage years. If anything, Trudy had to help me with my self esteem problems.

"Aren't you clever?" Terrell grinned and shook his head. "Nah, Vic was snoring up a storm and I couldn't sleep. On most nights I can take it, but tonight was really bad. And that's saying something."

"I didn't know he snored," I said. "I'll have to inform Rose about it immediately. She has to know these things if she's dating him." And especially if they remained as serious as they were at that time.

Vic was the other seventh year Ravenclaw stud. Terrell and he were best friends with similar personalities. And similar to Terrell, I liked Vic a lot as a person. I just didn't like him dating my sister.

It wasn't like how James hated the fact that Rosie was dating. He just didn't want his baby cousin to be corrupted by any guy.

The reason I didn't like Vic dating Rosie was because their relationship was too serious. That day was actually their one year anniversary. One bloody year! They were only sixteen and seventeen years old. At sixteen and seventeen you shouldn't be dating the same person for that long. Not unless you know you want to marry them.

And that makes me like their dating even less. Vic wasn't the type of guy I would imagine my sister being with. He was great and all, but he didn't fit well with her or my family. The guy just wasn't marriage material for her.

!

"Where'd Zach wonder off to?" I heard my sister ask someone. We were all boarding the train, my sister, cousins, and their friends all ahead of me. Trudy and I were behind them, trying to find our own compartment to sit in. I really didn't feel like listening to my whole family yelling about Merlin knows what.

"Probably with Fantasia," Freddie replied. "The thought of what they might be doing makes me want to puke."

My family in front of me was too busy talking to notice the empty compartment they had passed. I loved the Weasleys/Potters, but they really did make too much noise for their own good. You could probably hear them talking from the front of the train. Anyway, Trudy and I grabbed our seats in the compartment before anyone could notice we weren't with the group anymore.

"They're very loud," Trudy declared as she plopped her body down.

"Tell me about," I muttered. "I think I'm the only one in the family that doesn't feel the need to yell all of the time."

"It's a good thing you don't. I couldn't stand being around you all the time." She pulled a book out of her carry on bag. "Your family is very kind, and I do like them a lot. It's just…I don't know have a constant headache." Next, she pulled a baggie filled with peeled apples out of her bag. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks," I answered. "Where did you get those anyway?"

"Breakfast this morning. I cut up the apple while you were over talking to Elaine Yaxley. What did she have to say to you, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Nothing important, she just wanted to say hi. We've been friendly ever since she dated Freddie," I told her. Out of my bag, I pulled out a book and a bottle of water. "Do you want some?" I extended the bottle towards her. She nodded her head, grabbed the bottle, and then took a sip. "Anyway, she just likes to catch up on how I'm doing every now and then. No harm in that."

"She's a bit of a flirt." Trudy pursed her lips with a judgmental look gracing her face.

"Yep," I responded. I didn't see where she was going with her statement. "She really likes boys. And she's not all that picky."

Trudy didn't say anything; she just kept her lips pursed.

"Am I missing something, Trood?"

Her intelligent, unusually blue eyes stared at me. "Watch out for her, okay? I don't want you getting hurt again."

"How would I get hurt again?"

She got up from her seat across from me to sit next to me. "I have a tender spot for you, Hugo. You have to know that I worry about you. And your past two girlfriends have broken your heart. Randa ended up being your first kiss and also the first girl to dump you. Gabby…that whole relationship was just awkward and I get why she broke up with you. But she hurt you just as much Randa did. You just haven't had the best record with girls, that's all."

"Trood, I never said I was going to date Elaine," I said with a laugh. "I don't fancy her or anything."

"Girls like that are very persuasive," she interjected. She took another sip of my water and then gave me back the bottle. "One minute you could think you were totally in control, and then BOOM!" Trudy clapped her hands together loudly as she said boom. "Next thing you know, you're her next conquest and you magically find yourself in love with her. Even though you obviously weren't the day before."

"Oh, come on, Trudy!" I was laughing even harder at that point. "That's absolutely ridiculous, and you know it."

"Do you think your cousin really liked Elaine? Or do you think she just talked him into dating her?" She made a good point with that. He went from showing no interest in her at all to being her boyfriend. That **was** fishy. "Freddie probably didn't fancy her when they first started dating. Then he ended up creating false feelings of affection for her after a while."

"So…is Elaine a man player?" Trudy nodded her head and looked over at me. I turned my head to look back at her. "I doubt she'd want to date me, Trood. I'm not exactly her type. How could you go from dating Freddie Weasley to dating Hugo Weasley a few years later? Freddie and I are nothing alike. It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't matter that it doesn't make sense to the average person like you or me. It makes sense in her mind. You're a cute boy, another notch she can add to her belt," she explained.

We were still looking at each other at that point. I bit my lip. "You think she would really try to date me?"

"I can guarantee it."

The question was: would I ever want to date Elaine Yaxley? She was a pretty nice chick. Freddie said she was a drama queen, but he did have fun while dating her. James was friends with her and he also thought she was fun to hang out with. Not as much fun as his three best friends, but fun compared to the average person.

A thought about what Trudy had said a moment before interrupted my thoughts of Elaine. "Wait, did I just hear right?" Instead of replying to my question, Trudy just quirked an eyebrow at me. "If my hearing isn't impaired, and I don't think it is, I think you just called me cute. Did you mean to call me cute?"

"Well, you're not **cute** per say. You are a lot better-looking than you were during first year."

Worry filled me. "I was ugly during our first year?" Trudy didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me? Trood, I mean, if I thought you were ugly, I'd tell you. It's something that best friends are obligated to tell each other. And you didn't tell me. What kind of best friend are you?" My words were running together, that's how fast I was speaking.

"Hugo, calm down. You weren't ugly, you've just aged well. You also aren't as awkward as you were first year, which helps. And I had thought that you weren't as neurotic or nervous, but that little rant you gave just proved me wrong."

"You told me I was an ugly first year! How else was I supposed to react?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hardly anyone is attractive as a first year, anyway. It's not a big deal by any means."

"Well, you were a cute first year," I replied without thinking. Her eyes widened as she watched me. A blush spread across my face. "Well, I mean, you were…You know, you were decent. And you were baby cute. Yeah, baby cute."

Both of us were awkwardly looking forward, avoiding each other's eyes.

"So…how about those Chudley Cannons?" she asked.

"Oh, man, they're having the worst season ever!" Then I went on to give her an in depth analysis of the Cannons season. It was a lot better than talking about how she was a cute first year.


	105. Scorpius 105

**Sorry I haven't updated in what, a week? I thought the last chapter was pretty cute. Not necessary for the story, more of a filler. I have to give you something until I come with stuff that's good. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review, please? The reviews I got last week rocked. Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It's been a month since I turned down the Abscidos. A month filled with constant worrying about my loved ones and the consequences of my decision. But I did make the right decision, I had to believe that. I refused to be in a group that was as evil as Abscido Anima, no matter how good of a position they were offering me. The only reason I'd even want to join is to keep everyone safe.

James, Albus, and I were sitting around in their uncle Ron's old attic bedroom. We were waiting for our Christmas dinner to be served, or for other people to arrive so we'd have more people to talk to. Whichever came first.

"Did you know Saba got a job in the Ministry?" James lay on the creaky bed. "Dad told me this morning."

"Who's Saba?" I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"My old girlfriend," he replied. "First girl I ever snogged."

"I liked Saba. She was nice to me," Al said. He was walking around the room, tossing a small ball into the air and catching it. The boy wasn't patient by any means. Instead of chilling out and relaxing, he had to do something, anything to keep himself busy. "Too bad you had to go and screw that up. That was during my first year, right?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah. Right after Aunt Fleur died."

Albus caught the ball and held on to it. "It was. She broke up with you because you didn't tell her why you were so closed off. Did she even know what had happened?" He tossed the ball back up again.

"Everyone knew. They made a speech while we were here." James sat himself up. "She broke up with me because I didn't want to talk to her about my feelings. It was so stupid. She didn't get that when I'm upset I really don't want to relive why I'm upset by talking about it. I just want to forget it and move on with my life."

A moment of silence filled the room. I decided to break it by commenting, "Speaking of old graduates, guess where Sergio Edwin works now?" The Potter brothers looked at me and Albus shrugged. "France's Department of Magical Law. I'm surprised they gave such a prestigious job to an English kid just out of school."

"Everything's changing because of this war. I think less people are working and trusting the Ministry. Especially the people who experienced the last war," Albus reasoned. "And just look at what happened to Hannah Finnigan. Her drink got poisoned on an average day of her working in the Ministry. Everyone's afraid something like that could happen. Or they're afraid the Abscidos will take it over completely."

My heart beat a little faster as he mentioned the Abscidos. My biggest fear is that the Potters would find out that the Abscidos wanted me to be one of them. It would make them worry too much about my safety or their safety. Would they think I would betray them and join? I didn't want to take the risk of finding out.

"Boys!" Lily opened the door and a huge smile was on her face. "Uncle George and Aunt Rachael are here!"

All three of us jumped up from our spots. James and Albus did so because they were excited to see their family. I did so because I was welcoming any interruption from talking about the Abscidos.

As we got down the stairs, Lily took a seat on the couch next to her godparents. They were giving her a Christmas present. I don't think that's the only reason she was sitting with them, though. She really did like talking to them, and I couldn't say that I blamed her. George and Rachael Weasley were probably the most interesting couple I had ever met in my life.

Why were they the most interesting couple? Rachael Weasley was the only person witty enough to keep up with George that wasn't actually related to him. Listening to them banter was brilliant. The two of them were just big kids at heart.

I went into the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, or Lily needed any help cooking.

"Scorpius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she saw me enter. "Why in the world are you in here?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of Lily, shaking her head. I could see behind her that Lily was nodding her head furiously.

"No, Scorpius. Go out there and talk with the other boys," Mrs. Weasley told me.

"Not fair!" Lily exclaimed. "Why do I have to help cook but he doesn't? Is it because I'm a girl and he's a boy?" She stuck her foot out and put her hand on her hips to express her attitude. "That's totally sexist, Grandmum. If I have to help, he has to help." Mrs. Weasley was about to protest, but Lily cut her off. "And you can't use the excuse that he's a guest. He's basically part of the family now. Family is allowed to help cook dinner, and you know it."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, knowing she had lost the argument. She looked at me. "Put an apron on."

As I was grabbing an apron out of the cupboard, Lily came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You have no idea what you just got yourself into. You never should ask if you can help. You'll be in here forever."

I turned around to respond, but she was already by the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Ginny, why isn't Harry here yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked her only daughter. She pulled out her wand, muttered a spell quietly (I didn't catch what she had said), and a knife that was on the tabletop started cutting an onion next to into tiny little pieces. "Please don't tell me that he's skipping this year. This isn't an event you're allowed to skip."

"He's not skipping, Mum. He's just got some work he has to catch up on."

"Scorpius, do you know how to cook?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. This was a tricky question. If I was honest and said that I used to cook with my mum on a daily basis when I was younger, Lily would torture me endlessly. If I lied and said I didn't, I would probably be put on dish duty. Both were pretty bad options… Lily was right. Why **did** I volunteer to help?

Oh, that's right. I wanted to keep my mind off the Abscidos. And I also wanted to be doing something so that when Rose arrived I would have a good reason for avoiding her. We still weren't on good terms.

"I know how to cook," I responded honestly. "My mum taught me when I was younger."

Mrs. Weasley looked skeptical. "Do you really know how to cook? Or are you just saying you know how to cook because you know how to toast a piece of bread?" She laughed heartily. "I remember when Samuel told me he could make a gourmet breakfast and that's all he did for me. Toasted me a piece of bread." That was when she sighed. "None of the men in the family have very good culinary skills."

"Well, I can make basic dinner dishes like chicken, beef, pork. But I'm really good at making pies from scratch," I replied. "It was always kind of my thing back at home."

"You know how to make pie?" Mrs. Weasley was beaming as I nodded my head. "Make a pie for dessert then!" She gave me a huge hug. "Oh, you don't know how much of a relief that is for me. I was supposed to make it for this year, but I just don't have the time. We're already behind schedule with heating up everything and I'm just so grateful-"

"Don't even worry about it, Mrs. Weasley. I've got this under control."

She showed me where all of the ingredients were to make a good pumpkin pie. I also offered to make apple, just in case Aunt Cadee forgot to bring a tray of cookies.

Baking a pie at the Burrow felt so odd. The only time in my life I had made pies was when I was at home, the Malfoy Manor. Thinking about that just depressed me beyond belief. The whole experience was depressing. It reminded me of my mother, which reminded me of her death. And that reminded me of how my father abandoned me, which is why I wasn't spending Christmas with him that year.

Mum used to always tell me that, looks wise, I was the spitting image of my father. Hell, everyone told me that. But I thought I looked completely different from him. I was tall, pale, and had grey eyes like him, sure. I didn't have my dad's pointed face, though. I had strong features, yes, but I thought my face was rather soft compared to my father's. My feet were also bigger than his. And even though my hair was identical to his just a few years prior, it was starting to get darker with age. By the time I was seventeen, my hair was golden blond, not platinum.

Our personalities were completely different. Dad was arrogant and a bit snotty. I always considered myself to be a confident, but not a cocky guy. I was positive that I wasn't snotty. Mum made sure of that. My dad was also really sarcastic. If anything, Selena and Sabina were sarcastic towards me. Not the other way around. The only person I had ever been arrogant, snotty, or sarcastic around was Rose Weasley. To be fair, that was because I fancied her and didn't know how else to express my secret feelings.

Speak of the devil, it was at that time that Hermione, Hugo, and Rose Weasley arrived at the Burrow. I could tell from listening to her voice that it was Mrs. Weasley yelling at Rose for eating two sandwiches before she left the house. And Rose was yelling back that she was still hungry and would finish her dinner.

That family was just full of pigs. She ate two sandwiches and was still hungry? And I've seen Rose make sandwiches, they weren't average size. They were absolutely monstrous.

Lily, who was standing next to me by the stove, shook her head. "Two sandwiches? Is she kidding me?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" I stopped filling the crust for a second to look at Lily. "How is she not stuffed?"

"Oh, I know!" Lily leaned closer to me. "You should see her when I sleep over. She will get up at two o'clock in the morning to go make herself one of her damn sandwiches. I asked her about it the next day and she said she got a craving for it. Apparently she gets cravings for certain foods randomly. You'd think she was pregnant listening to her talk about her eating habits."

A smile spread across my face. "Rose Weasley, a pregnant teenage girl? Nah, I can't see it."

"Still, maybe we should check to see if Vic's been keeping his hands to himself." I knew she was kidding, but the thought pierced my heart and worried my mind.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep the joke going. I had to ask the question that was on my mind. "She's not having sex with him, is she?"

Lily laughed. "Merlin, no! I don't think he's even pressured her into it yet."

The sigh of relief left my body. I didn't want Rose to be with him…not like that. It was too intimate, too personal. Too bloody painful for me.

Hermione entered the kitchen frantically. "I can't believe that girl! She can't keep out of food for two hours! That's all I asked, two hours. I told her she could snack on appetizers once she got her. But did she listen to me? No! She had to go and be a pig. She better still be hungry! I swear, she's the spitting image of her father."

How ironic.

"Where is her father, anyway?" Mrs. Potter asked. "Is he at the Ministry with Harry?" Hermione nodded her head. "They've been there all day. Harry said he would be at the Burrow by three." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's currently three-thirty. Do you think something big happened that's keeping them there?"

"Hopefully not. Usually big news from the Ministry is bad news," Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"You know, I think I'm going to send Harry a note. Just to check and see if everything's all right," Mrs. Potter stated. "I mean, I'm sure it is. But I just want to know what's keeping him." She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill out of a drawer. Scribbling quickly, she finished the note and left the kitchen to give it to her father's owl.

"Scorpius, what are you doing with that pie crust?" Hermione walked over towards me to observe.

"I'm making dessert for tonight. The apple pie is already in the oven. I'm working on pumpkin right now."

She stared at me with a shocked expression on her face. "You make pies?"

I nodded my head. "I can cook a lot of things. I haven't done it in years, but it's kind of like hopping back on a broom after not flying for a while. You always know how to do it."

"Do you enjoy cooking?" I nodded my head and continued filling the pie crust. I didn't have much time to finish the second pie and needed to get to work. Hermione put her arm around me and tousled my hair with her free hand. "You're going to make a lovely husband someday. I'll recommend you to any young girls I know."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," I said with a laugh.

"Lily, look at Scorpius." Lily looked at me and then looked at her aunt. "Don't settle for someone who only eats the food, find someone who cooks it too. This boy right here has just proved to me that those types of males do, in fact, exist." Lily laughed while Hermione squeezed my shoulder and then let go of me. "What a beautiful child. I should start making my kids cook."

"Rose doesn't even cook?" Hermione shook her head. I couldn't believe it. For a girl that liked eating so much, she didn't even know how to make a good, filling dinner? "You're spoiling her."

"I know I am. She doesn't even want to try and learn, though. She just likes eating. Just like her father," she repeated herself. "I have to find her a man that knows how to cook for her." Hermione's eyes lit up. "Scorpius, you should marry my daughter!" she teased. "Then I'll at least know she always has someone there to feed her."

Twenty minutes passed of Rose's mother and Lily teasing me. That was when Mrs. Potter entered the kitchen with a response from her husband that changed my life.

"Ginny, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

Mrs. Potter didn't answer immediately. She stared down at the letter in her hands, her face as white as sheets. Then she looked up and her brown eyes met mine. Those brown eyes were filled with empathy and pity. "What's keeping them is that the Malfoy Manor was attacked." My stomach dropped. Mrs. Potter still had her eyes locked on me. I knew what she was going to say next. "It's your grandmother, Scorpius." Tears were filling her eyes, a few filled mine too. "They killed her." She collapsed into a chair nearby. "They killed her, too."

That was when I finally figured out that the Abscidos wouldn't let me say no to them. Not without them putting up a fight. And what fight did I have to throw back at them? When I got back to Hogwarts that January, I told Aaron that I would join the group. He told me it was the smartest decision I had ever made. The worst part of it was, I couldn't help but agree. Not only was it my smartest decision, it was my scariest.


	106. Lily 106

**I know it's been a long time; I've had a lot to do it. But I finally have a somewhat free night, so I'm making use of it. Review, please? The reviews I got before were awesome. Oh, and I have another character chapter because it's the last one but updated. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I can wish, though. **

"Scorpius hasn't been acting like himself lately," I told my brother Albus. "I'm worried."

"So am I. I don't think I've had a real conversation with him since his grandmother died," he responded. We were sitting on the floor in the Room of Requirement after a D.A. session. I forced him to stay after with me so we could talk about our new family member. "He didn't even come to the meeting today! He's never skipped a meeting before. He knows how important this group is to me."

"I feel so bad for him. First his mum dies, now his grandmother. They were the two women he was closest to in his life. Now they're gone." A chill ran down my spine. Would I lose my mum and grandmum too in this war?

"It is sad," he said. "You know what's weird? He always randomly disappears to go hang out with his Slytherin friends. I wonder what's so special about them."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed. "I'm just wondering what has suddenly caught his interest in them. He never hung out with them like this before. He used to hang out with me." He leaned his head back against the wall. "Do you want to know something I've never said aloud before?" I nodded my head. "Scorpius is my best friend."

"Really? I thought Rose was," I said.

"She is, but she's my cousin. It's not the same. I don't know if we'd be best friends if we weren't around each other all the time or if we didn't grow up together. With Scorpius it's different. He's my best friend all year round, even when we don't share a bedroom. I go out of my way to make time for him. I've never really had to do that before with my friends."

I scooted closer towards him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "He'll come around."

Albus just stared ahead of him for a long time. But we were fine with just sitting in silence. That's how my relationship with Albus has always been. We've never needed words to communicate. I can read him better than anyone can. And I guess he can read me back just as well. Then again, I've never been a closed book to anyone.

When we finally left the Room of Requirement, I went back to my dormitory to go to bed. When I reached my room, I noticed it was already ten o'clock. Albus and I had sat around doing absolutely nothing for about two hours. That, my friend, is what I call skill. If you can stand someone that long without even really talking to them, then you know it's love.

Gia was sitting up in her bed with her wand in her hand. "I tell you, Lily, I am SO good at Stunning Spells now!" She flourished it in the air for dramatic purposes.

"That's awesome," I said with a chuckle. "You should tell my brother later. He'd love to hear what he was doing was actually helping people." I dug into my trunk and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "What have you been doing for the past few hours?" Ah, the monkey ones! My monkey pajamas were given to me by my aunt Rachael when I was in my second year. They were my favorite.

"Hanging out with Ian," she replied. I paused as I was about to tug my shirt off. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Why **did** I pause? For some reason I just hated hearing Gia talk about Ian. And I hated seeing them together even more. It was weird. I mean, she was his bloody girlfriend! Why did it bug me so much that they were together? Nothing was helping me figure the mystery out. "Did you two do anything special?"

"It was pretty boring, actually," she replied. "Our relationship is starting to get a bit stale."

"You think so?" I was in my pajamas and in bed. The other girls in my dorm were still in the common room, so it was just me and Gia.

She nodded her head. "I mean, it's expected. It's late January and we've been dating since September."

"So what are you going to do now that things are boring?" I couldn't help but be nosy. I just had to know what was going on with their relationship.

"I think I'm going to break up with him. I'm just not really having fun with him anymore. And I think I like another guy."

"Who?"

Gia smiled deviously. "Rod Agentine. I noticed the other week that he was pretty cute and he's fun to talk to."

"So you're just going to break Ian's poor heart to date a guy that's 'more fun'?" I shook my head. I was getting pissed off and defensive of Ian. Why did I care so much about what was going to happen to him? "I can't believe you Gia. You're going to break up with a great guy like Ian so you can date his friend."

"That's another reason why I'm dumping him," she replied with a smirk. "You're completely in love with him."

"What are you _talking_ about?" I sat up in my bed to look at her. "You're so far from the truth, it isn't even funny."

"Am I?"

I nodded my head furiously. "Of course you are! Just because I'm defending my guy friend doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I'm just mad that you could break up with a guy who's basically the perfect boyfriend. He's smart, fun, no matter what you say, cute, easy to talk to, really random in a good way, and-" I gasped as it hit me. "I fancy him!"

She snorted. "At least you're finally admitting it."

&&&&&

Freddie and I were in the library, pretending to study for Rose's sake. She made all of her cousins have study sessions with her around at least once a week. Just to make sure our academics were up to par.

"All right, now that Rose is looking for a book, tell me what's going on with Gia and Ian," Freddie whispered.

"What do you know?"

"I know they broke up. It's hot news around Hogwarts. I also heard that she found a new boyfriend two days later. What's that bloke's name?" He snapped his fingers, trying to come up with the answer.

"Rod Agentine," I told him.

"That's it!" He pointed his finger at me. "It's a shame she found a new boyfriend so quickly. I would date her myself, actually. That girl is the definition of alluring curves." I slapped the back of his head. "What? It's true!"

"You're disgusting," I muttered while rolling my eyes.

"Well, that's another lecture for another day. Now tell me the fourth year drama! Please, Lily?" He gave me the puppy dog face. Ugh, he knows I can't resist his puppy dog face!

"She got bored of him and fancied another guy. The end," I told him. I looked down at my book, pretending to be reading about how to change a guinea fowl into a guinea pig. Freddie just kept on staring at me. With a sigh, I looked up at him, annoyance filling my gaze. "What do you want, Freddie?"

"There's something more." He bit his lip in concentration. "I know there's something more."

"Actually, you're wrong. There is nothing more." I was lying, of course there was more.

There was the whole revelation about me fancying Ian Lamport, the boy who's been my best friend's boyfriend for almost five months. Everything made sense once I figured it out. That was the reason I hated him as her boyfriend. It explained my mood swings whenever I saw them together. The reason I cringed when I heard her talk about him.

"No, Lily. I can tell when something's bothering you. Tell me what it is immediately."

I glanced over at where Rose was. She was intently reading a book, her hair falling in her face. The girl probably wouldn't have noticed if the building fell down around her. Freddie looked over at her, too.

"See, she's too into her book to come over and intrude. Just tell me what's going on."

Biting my lip nervously, I decided to just say it. "I fancy him," I said quickly. He could still tell what I had said, though, because a huge smile spread across his face. "Happy? I fancy him!"

"Very happy," he replied. "That's adorable. I like the kid, you should date him."

Shock couldn't help but fill me. "You're not mad? I mean, if I had just told Albus that I had a crush on Ian Lamport, he would be upset about me growing up or something. And James would want to murder the boy."

"Well, I am protective of you, Lily. But I'm not your brother. I'll be there if a guy breaks your heart, but I wouldn't torment him. That's just not our dynamic." He laughed as he ruffled my hair affectionately. "James got the tough role out of all the boys in the family. He's got to be the big, over-protective brother to a knock-out like you."

"Shut up," I murmured. "I am so not a knock-out."

"Really?" Freddie shrugged. "You could have had me fooled. But then again, maybe I just think you're a cutie pie because you've got the most beautiful hair in the world," he said with a wink.

That was why Freddie Weasley was known as the most charming guy in the school, even to his little cousin.

"So are you going to tell the little bugger about how you feel?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Are you serious?" I shook my head. "That would be the worst mistake ever! I'm his friend. And even if there was a chance that a boy would fancy me, it wouldn't be him. He just got out of a relationship with Gia Nicotera, one of the most beautiful girls alive. You said yourself that she's the definition of alluring curves."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't like you. And what do you mean if there was a chance a boy would fancy you?"

I sighed. "Haven't you noticed that there has been a deficient lack of boys knocking down on my door?"

"That's because they're intimidated!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure of it. You're one of the coolest chicks I know, Lily. Someday a really lucky guy is going to realize that." He leaned back in his chair and looked at my carefully. "I'm really sad your self esteem is so low. What makes you think you aren't great?"

"Have you met our family?" I leaned forward and closed my eyes. When I opened them back up, Freddie was still staring at me. "Albus is the golden child. James is the funniest person ever. You're charming as anything. Rose and Remus are both the top of their year. Victoire is absolutely beautiful. Sam's not only a bloody model, but he's also really nice. Hugo is so loveable. Todd is crazy and everyone likes him. Arthur is everyone's favorite of the cousins. What does that leave me?"

"That leaves you to be a combination of the best qualities in all of us," Freddie told me. "You never noticed that? You're funny, charming, smart, beautiful, loveable, nice, crazy, and everyone loves you even more than Arthur. You've got all the best qualities a person could want. A lot of the cousins have always resented you for it."

"No, they haven't," I interjected. "That's impossible."

"I know it's bugged Rose about how naturally popular you are. Albus always thought YOU were the golden child. Hugo wishes he was able to speak his mind like you are. You're a special gal, Lily Potter. You better realize that."

I wanted to cry. He was the sweetest cousin in the world.

"And you'll find someone for you. Hell, Eddie Parkin got Edita Ramsay to date him. If Eddie Parkin can find a significant other, **anyone** can snatch one up."

That wasn't as sweet. But the thought was there.


	107. Ingrid 107

**Thank you to those who reviewed. :] Oh, and in the last chapter, Freddie wasn't hitting on his cousin. He was saying she had beautiful hair with a wink because he has the same hair color, which is why Lily laughed. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, which sucks because I could really use some money.**

I was so stupid in my seventh year. See, I decided it would be a good idea to take NEWT level Herbology. Figuring it would be an easy class because Professor Longbottom was never tough, I thought it would be an easy mark. Boy, was I wrong. The class was so hard core and I didn't even like Herbology all that much!

Professor Longbottom was my favorite teacher in all of Hogwarts. I absolutely adored the sweet man. But even I had to admit that he made a really bad call when he was assigning partners for the year. Or, at least, he made a really bad call with assigning me a partner. I'll give you one guess as to who it was. Did you say Sam Weasley? Then you, my friend, were correct!

It's not that I was on bad terms with Sam. We were actually still friends. It was the fact that Lacey Lawson, Sam's girlfriend, was in that class too. Lacey and I were great friends, but that didn't mean I wasn't a bit jealous of her. She was dating the boy that was my first everything. And I got an up close view of them flirting with each other every bloody time I had a Herbology lesson.

To complain even more, there I was in a class I didn't even like. And I had to endure watching the only boy I had ever really liked with his beautiful girlfriend. Life kind of sucked for me at the time. Not fully though, because I did have a boyfriend of my own. Nicholas Dagmar was his name. But I didn't fancy him half as much as I had fancied Sam when we had dated. But it was something, right? At least I had someone.

So instead of putting myself through the torture of watching them flirt when we were supposed to be doing a lab, I went over to work with Fantasia Imelda for the day. Her partner was sick as could be. I didn't like Fantasia, but she was better than watching the love sick couple.

As I was setting up, Fantasia decided to tell me her life story. What a lucky day for me! …Not. Well, she wasn't really telling me her life story. She was just telling me way more than I wanted to know, which was nothing.

"Do you know how I was dating Zach Imago?" She didn't wait for me to respond. "He broke up with me! I'm so bloody furious, you don't even know. I settled myself down for that boy, and he decides to break up with ME!"

Dear Merlin, she was annoying. I couldn't help but be interested in what she was saying, though.

"Did he give a reason as to why he broke up with you?" I asked. Hopefully it was because he wanted to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, Mackenzie Thomas. I thought they were the most adorable couple the world has ever known. Mackenzie and Zach, Zach and Mackenzie; they just sounded right together.

"Get this. He broke up with me so he could date my friend! My bloody friend!"

Whoa, I did not see that coming. "That really sucks." I fiddled with the sage in my hands. We were having our Herbology class at ten o'clock that night. We were burning the sage so we could stargaze. It was a special combination lesson with Astronomy that I actually found interesting. "Which friend of yours is he dating?"

"Darlene Sanguini," she replied.

I actually liked Darlene Sanguini. Elden Halmi and I had discovered how nice she was last year and both of us had become decent friends with her.

"That's weird. I wouldn't suspect Darlene of dating her friend's boyfriend," I said.

Fantasia shrugged. "Guess she really is a Slytherin. I always thought she was too sweet to be one of us, but I guess I was proven wrong."

That was actually a really interesting this for her to say. I had always wondered why Darlene was a Slytherin too. She didn't really have any of her house's qualities. But maybe she did when it came to guys.

When the class ended at eleven thirty, Lacey approached me to talk.

"Ingrid, I love you like a sister. You know that, right?" I smiled and nodded my head at her. She was the most loving and affectionate person in the world. "And I mean this with all due respect, but why did you break up with Sam?" She looked over at her boyfriend, who was talking to Ray Yates. "He's perfect."

"He's perfect for you," I responded. "And I knew that while I was going out with him. He's not perfect for me."

Lacey looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." The thing is, I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. Why? Because she would have broken up with Sam to spare my feelings. That's just the type of person she was. She was perfect and he was perfect. It was too beautiful to split up. "He's right for you, and I've known that since we were fourteen."

"You are a wonderful person." Lacey put her arm around me as we walked towards the castle. "I don't tell you that enough."

"And don't forget that, missy," I told her teasingly.

To be honest, sometimes I wished I wasn't as wonderful. Sometimes I wished I had never broken up with Sam, even if it was a good decision for both of us. I guess that was just the selfish part of me.

###########

After I broke up with Sam, I stopped talking to James and Ray. We were cordial to each other, but we weren't friends. Not really. Elden Halmi? He was a different story. The two of us are probably better friends than me and Sam ever will be. I never understood why we connected so well, but we did. And I was grateful for his friendship.

The two of us didn't hang out with his other friends though. It wasn't like I had joined the group he had with James, Ray, and Sam. We had our own special group, just the two of us.

Our friendship during sixth year was a bit more casual than it was during seventh. In sixth year, we would talk during meals sometimes. And we would walk to classes together, but that was about it. Then in seventh year everything had changed. The friendship we shared reached a whole new level, a much more intimate level.

During the first month of school, I had trouble falling asleep one night. I walked down in the common room to read a book by the fire. Guess who I saw sitting in the spot I had planned? And guess what he was doing?

"Elden, are you okay?" I had startled the crying boy. Yes, he was crying.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." He wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I'll just leave you to yourself." Elden got up from the ball he was curled in, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What happened?"

His face was blotchy and red. He looked like he had been crying for at least an hour. I knew what the feeling was like and I knew the signals. Elden kept rubbing at his eyes, trying to force the tears to stop coming. Never in my life had I imagined watching Elden Halmi cry. But there I was, trying to comfort him.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

That was when he completely opened up to me. He told me about his relationship with Nerina Demetriou. Elden described to me about how much he fancied her and how he thought at the time he was in love. With all of his heart, he thought she was the one. Then he told me something I didn't see coming.

"I had sex with her at the end of this summer."

My eyebrows have never gone as high as they did in my entire life. "You lost your virginity with her?" He nodded his head. "Have you told anyone about it?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't tell the guys. They would probably make it into a really macho moment. They think I'm feminine because I usually refer to sex as 'making love'. But what I did with Nerina…that wasn't making love. It just made me realize that she wasn't the one. And that hurt. That hurt so much."

"Am I the only one that knows?"

Elden smiled. It was an odd sight to see someone crying and smiling at the same time. "Yeah, you are. And why I'm crying is because I had to break up with her today. I can't keep living a lie." He looked down at the ground before he continued talking. "I tried so hard to force myself to think she was it for me. I kept doing it with her because I thought maybe love would be thrust upon me. But it wasn't. And I don't think people should make love unless they're in love. And I wasn't in love."

"At least you realized it," I put in.

"I wish I had realized it sooner. I wish I hadn't had sex with her. I feel like I just threw away my virginity. I wanted my first time to be with the one. And I hurt her. She's heartbroken now. Almost as heartbroken as I am."

At this point, we were sitting against the couch. I put my arm around him. "I didn't know you were this sensitive. Is that why you didn't tell them?"

He nodded his head. "They wouldn't get it. They'd probably make fun of me for caring so much."

"They wouldn't. They might not handle it as well as I am right now, but they would never mock you for it," I told him.

"How about we just keep this a secret between us?" He turned his head towards me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what this means, right?" My smile grew even wider. "You've gotten yourself into some trouble, mate. This means that we're legitimately friends. Not just good acquaintances or kind of friends. We might even be good friends now, I don't know. I'm not positive about how the rules work."

Elden smiled back at me. "I think I can handle that."

We spent the rest of the night talking about everything. He became my best guy friend. Not my very best friend, if I had to pin point that position it would probably go to Lacey. Elden and I shared a friendship where we could talk about anything with each other comfortably. It was beautiful, actually. I was more open with him than I could ever be with Lacey. That was due mostly to the fact that she was dating the boy I used to love, so it wasn't really her fault.

&&&&&&&&&

It was early February on a Saturday afternoon. Elden and I were sitting outside in the snow while everyone else was playing.

"What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" I asked him.

He picked snow off the ground and smashed it in between his hands. "I don't know. I'm not that smart, so I don't have many options."

"Pish posh. You have plenty of options," I said.

"Since when did you start saying pish posh? The only other person I know who says pish posh is probably my dear grandmother. Who, might I add, is about eighty-one years old," he replied.

"Actually, I can't remember when I started saying it." I caught on to what he was doing and exclaimed, "Don't try and change the subject!" He snapped his fingers and muttered a soft 'drat'. "Seriously, it's February of our seventh year. You have to have some idea of what you want to do with the rest of your life."

"Sadly, I don't. I wish I did." He threw some of the excess snow stuck in his gloves at me. "What do you want to do?"

"Funny that you asked. I think I'm going to America."

It was a decision that I had made when I was in my third year. I was tired of England and I felt like I needed to explore. At a young age I had seen most of Europe with my parents. My father's job entitled traveling. The only place they hadn't taken me was America, which intrigued me. I had to go and see what it was like there for myself.

Before he could respond, we heard two people talking behind bushes near us.

"Lewis, I don't want to join that stupid group!" we heard someone yell. They didn't know we were there.

"Ben, you're a Nott. It's in your blood to be one." This voice sounded angry and malicious. What was going on?

"Stop it, Lewis! You're hurting me!" His voice sounded young and scared.

I made a connection with the names. Lewis Nott, the oldest of the Nott kids. He had graduated the year before. What was he doing at Hogwarts? And why was he harassing the second year, Benedict? It wasn't a secret that Lewis wasn't the nicest guy. He intimidated everyone, including me. But I still couldn't figure out why he would go out of his way to pick on his little brother.

"Do you know how upset Dad will be if you don't join? I know you're young, but that's what they're targeting for. Young kids they can train themselves."

"I'm not helping them, Lewis!"

Elden and I looked at each other with scared eyes. Where they talking about what we thought they were talking about?

That's when we heard the slap. My breathing picked up. Was Benedict okay? What would happen if Lewis found out there were people listening to their conversation?

"If you don't join, Dad's going to hurt you like I just did. Except it'll be even worse."

A whimper came out of Benedict. "He already hurts me. What else can he do?" My heart went out for the little boy. What the hell was going on in the Nott household?

I couldn't hear what Lewis said next, that's how quietly he had said it.

That was the day that Elden and I swore that we would get to the bottom of what the Notts were doing. And we would save Benedict and any other kids that were getting hurt.


	108. Trudy 108

**Hey, guys! I decided it would be nice to post a chapter on Election Day. Yes, I'm American. GO OUT AND VOTE IF YOU CAN! I don't care who you vote for at this point, make your voice be heard. Trust me when I say that every vote is going to count this election. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Didn't I distinctly tell you not to date Elaine Yaxley?!" I yelled at Hugo.

"You did, but…" He shrugged sheepishly. There he stood in front of me in his dormitory wearing only boxers. I had just heard gossip in my dormitory at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning that my best friend had a girlfriend. You heard me right. Hugo wasn't the one to tell me. I heard it from gossip. "She asked me out and I couldn't say no."

"What do you mean you couldn't say no? Did she threaten your life if you didn't succumb to her wishes?"

"No, but she made a convincing argument!" He plopped down on his bed. All his dorm mates were already up and about doing Merlin knows what, so it was just us. Hugo tended to sleep in a lot compared to the other boys. "Why do you care so much, Trood?"

"Why do I care so much?" I grabbed the air in front of me in frustration. "Why do I care so much?" Really, all I wanted to do was slap the boy. He was so bloody stupid. "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH!" Right there in his face was me yelling loudly.

"Okay, you make a decent point."

"I make a brilliant point." I jabbed my finger in his face. "And don't you forget it." That's when I noticed I was **very** close to him. Not only was I very close to him, but I was breathing heavily, which is not a comfortable situation to be in with your best guy friend. Taking a step back, I muttered, "Sorry. I let my temper get the best of me." He looked relieved. I added, "That doesn't mean I forgive you, though."

He sighed heavily. "Of course it doesn't."

"When I get a boyfriend, I will refuse to tell you about him, at all. That means you can't ask me any questions about him. Got it?" He nodded his head.

That's when I realized how crazy I must have looked. I was a crazy fourteen-year-old girl who had just stormed into the boys' dormitory at nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. Then I had dragged a fifteen-year-old boy out of his bed, clad only in boxers, to scream at him. As all of that hit me, I couldn't help but blush furiously in front of my best friend.

"How crazy do I look right now?" I asked quietly.

"Crazy to the point where I'm a bit worried," he replied with a small smile. "I'm pretty upset that I missed you running through the common room in that mood, actually."

"Yeah, I think I might have made a first year cry."

Hugo barked out a laugh. "No!" I closed my eyes and nodded my head. "Did you scream at him or her to get out of your way?" Again, I nodded my head. "Ah, I know you too well. I can just picture the scene now." It was his turn to close his eyes. Then he started laughing again. "Now I'm really upset that I missed that. Poor first years, they've gotta learn to watch out for Trudy Karkaroff."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Valentine's Day had rolled around Hogwarts. It seemed like everyone was in love, which was just nauseating. The weekend after I had my flip out on Hugo was the day, and it was also a visiting day to Hogsmeade. That would have been nice if Hugo didn't have a girlfriend. What did that mean? I was forced to spend the day by myself.

Unfortunately, he was my only friend. He was the only person I ever really spent time. So when I wasn't hanging out with Hugo, I was hanging out by myself. Thus, I was alone for Valentine's Day.

What's more depressing than that?

Hugo was taking Elaine to Madam Puddifoot's. Apparently it was a good place to snog. Naturally, I was going to be anywhere in Hogsmeade but Madam Puddifoot's. It was too awkward to see my best friend snogging.

I took a book into The Hog's Head. Sure, it was a bit grubby, but it was also quiet and peaceful. Hardly anybody was in there, let alone any students.

_Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ was the book of my choice. It wasn't the greatest book in the world (vampires weren't my fancy), but it was decent. Since it was only decent, I didn't mind the interruption Terrell Sanders gave while I was reading.

At first, I didn't notice him. Then he cleared his throat loudly and I looked at the boy who was sitting two seats away from me at the bar. He was rubbing his hands together while looking at me.

"Can I help you?"

He chuckled. "Did you seriously just ask me that?" A blush crept on my face. "I'm just teasing. I noticed you were in here and decided to say hi."

"Really?"

Terrell nodded his head. "I was also ditched for the day. Vic promised we would go Gladrags Wizardwear to get new Quidditch robes for the team, but he decided to hang out with Rose instead." He slid over into the seat next to me. "I figured you had gotten ditched too. News is that little Hugo Weasley nailed himself a girlfriend." I glared at him. "Okay, nailed was the wrong word to use. But you know what I mean."

"Nobody is nailing anybody," I replied. "That's such a horrible term. It sounds so…" I couldn't think of the word I wanted to say, so I settled for, "vulgar." Ugh, I really hated settling for words. It was one of my pet peeves. "And yes, I did get dumped. They're having their first date right now, which leaves me here to myself." I realized I must have sounded pathetic, so I added, "I don't care, or anything. It's not a big deal."

"You don't care?" He smiled at me. That beautiful smile. "I wish I was as chilled as you are. I'm sort of pissed."

"Are you?"

He called over the bartender. "Can I have a butterbeer?" The bartender nodded and poured him his drink. "Thanks." Terrell pulled some money out of his pocket. "And can you give her another one?" That's when he nodded his head towards me. Before I could protest, Terrell put his hand over my mouth. "Don't worry about it."

We sat there drinking our butterbeers as he told me about how it seems Vic ditches him all the time to hang out with Rose.

"I guess that's just the way things are," I told him. "Friends always take advantage of you because they know you'll never leave you. But significant others…that's short term. I guess they have to make the most of their relationships while they can." I took a long swig of my butterbeer. "Which really sucks considering I'll probably never have a boyfriend."

Terrell turned to stare at me. "You don't think you'll ever get a boyfriend?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I'm smart," I said. "Boys don't like that. Even the Ravenclaw ones don't." He didn't say anything; he just continued staring at me. "You can't deny it. All of your past girlfriends haven't been the brightest tools in the shed. They've all been pretty and dumb. I'm not dumb and I'm definitely not pretty. Thus, I will never have a boyfriend."

He took a swig of his drink and shook his head. "Bullocks. Your whole bloody theory is complete and total bullocks."

"Excuse me?" My heart raced as he looked at me.

"I didn't date the girls I dated **because** they weren't smart. I fancied them for different reasons. And not all of them were dumb. Guys don't go picking girlfriends just for looks. We're not that shallow. We do like personality," he responded. I turned my body to face him. "And you don't have to worry about guys not liking your personality."

"Oh, really?" I was getting amused. "That makes no sense considering most guys think I'm a pain in the arse."

"Boys your age just don't appreciate a girl like you. They want what comes easy to them." He picked up his bottle and pointed it at me. "You," he smiled, "you are a challenge. Your type of female isn't usually appreciated until a boy turns into a man." He tilted the bottle to his lips and drank.

I bit my lip nervously. Was he implying something?

I must have had a lot of nerve, because it was then that I asked, "Do you like girls who are a challenge?"

Terrell put his bottle down and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Then he let out a sigh. "I can't say that I don't, Trudy." I think Hugo might have heard the gulp I had made, that's how loud it was.

Let me give you some background before I go on. Boys had never shown an interest in me, ever. Not even in the slightest bit. I had never had a boyfriend, a first kiss, or anything of that nature. By that time, I had probably had a crush on maybe two boys in my whole life. One of those boys was when I was in my first year, but I had gotten over that crush, realizing we didn't fit together that way. The other was the seventeen-year-old sitting in front of me.

That's when Terrell Sanders leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. My heart leapt into my throat.

It was probably the best first kiss I could have asked for. Granted, he was a bit older than me, but neither of us cared about that. Three years didn't matter if the two people were at the same maturity level. Actually, I might have been more mature than him, but whatever. The point was that my first kiss was with a great guy and it was special to me.

We spent the next hour sitting at that bar together, drinking butterbeer after butterbeer and talking.

Being with Terrell was thoroughly enjoying. Like I said, he was a great guy. Communicating was no problem for the two of us. We totally opened up that day. I don't think there was anything that we didn't discuss in excessive detail. It was the second best connection I had ever made with another human being. First being Hugo, of course.

After that hour passed though, we decided to walk around the village before it was time to leave.

Literally the second I walked out the door, Todd Weasley (of course it was a Weasley) practically tackled me in a hug. He was shouting, "Guess what!" That was the type of person Todd was. He could hug anyone he wanted without that person getting creeped out. Even people who weren't friends with Todd didn't mind the affection he showed everyone. It was just Todd.

I tried pushing him off me, but he wasn't having any of that. When Todd Weasley wanted a hug, Todd Weasley got a hug.

"What happened, Todd?" I asked him. Terrell, who was knocked out of the way by Todd, was standing about five feet from us and smiling like a git. A cute git, but a git nonetheless. "What is that I'm supposed to guess?"

Todd was smiling even more than Terrell was. "I got a girlfriend!"

It was my turn to smile. If he had told me even two hours ago, I would have frowned and told him I didn't care. But now? "That's great!"

"Isn't it?" He picked me up and spun me around. "Adina Sawbridge is my girlfriend!"

Suddenly, I wasn't so thrilled. "Adina Sawbridge is your girlfriend?" As he put me down, the smile started fading from his face. "She's…she's not the nicest girl, Todd."

What was with Todd's infatuation with Slytherins? Mean Slytherins, at that. This was the second one he had dated. You'd think a nice guy would be attracted to nice girls, but no. That wasn't the case.

"I thought you weren't prejudice against Slytherins!" he exclaimed. "That's why I was so happy to see you as I was running down the street. I thought you wouldn't care."

"It's not that she's a Slytherin," I said. "It's that she tends to pick on others and hits on Scorpius Malfoy constantly."

"Well, she's over that. And she fancies me now," he insisted. "You'll see. Everyone will."

The saddest part was that he actually believed what he was saying. And a little part of me did too. I wanted him to be as happy as I was at that moment. Even if Terrell wasn't my official boyfriend, at least I had someone show an interest in me. That was all I needed.


	109. Mackenzie 109

**I could really use some more reviews, guys. I think I only got like three for the last chapter. Reviews let me know what topics you want me to emphasize. A special shout out goes to ObsessiveConcierge, who reviews every blessed chapter, whether the chapter is good or sucks. I really appreciate it. FYI, you're really going to hate me at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Sucks for me, right?**

Rose and I were sitting on her bed late on a Wednesday night. By late, I mean around two o'clock in the morning. We were discussing what was going on with the Nott family and Scorpius. The curtains were closed around her bed and she cast a spell so none of the other girls could hear us speaking.

"Scorpius doesn't talk to any of us anymore. He's even avoiding Selena, Sabina, and Al," I said. "The only person he shows any interest in is Aaron Eszes."

"It's killing Albus," Rose put in. "After the Potters took Scorpius in, Al told me he was glad to be helping him. He said it made him feel like he was as honorable as his grandfather was when he took Sirius in when he needed help." Rose thoughtfully paused and looked at me. "Both of us have always worshipped the original James Potter. He's actually my favorite person to hear stories about."

This surprised me. From what I had heard, James Potter was a smart boy who wasted his brains on thinking of pranks with his best friend. "Are you serious? I always thought you would like Lily."

"I do," Rose declared. "But Albus' grandfather is my favorite. He did like to joke around, but it's obvious he cared about others. He saved Snape's life despite how horrible they were to each other. He saved his best friend from his evil mother. He put loyalty in his friends above everything else, which led to his death, but still. Like I said before, he was so honorable. He actually sounds like the James we know. James goofs around, but he's so serious when it comes to the people he loves. And that's what really counts."

Rose leaned her body against the headboard. I moved myself so I was sitting next to her.

"We've known since first year that there was something wrong with Sabina's family," I reminded her. "I just didn't know they were a part of the terrorists. That changes the situation entirely."

"Do you think they're going to make her join too?" Rose turned her head to look at me.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Lewis was pushing Benedict to join pretty badly. He was hitting the kid!" Disgust filled me as I relived the memory. "I don't even want to know what Mr. Nott did when he found out Benedict wasn't in Slytherin. He probably took the blade out on him too." The thought made me shiver as I pictured Sabina's face. A girl with a beautiful face who was forever scarred by her father's abuse.

"I would say let's ask Scorpius about what happened, but we can't even do that anymore." Rose looked sad as she said it.

"Do you miss him?"

Rose took a deep breath in. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? It's something I haven't told anyone. And I don't think he told anyone either."

"Of course I won't."

Twiddling her thumbs, she told me, "Earlier this year, he admitted to me that he loved me. He even kissed me."

It took all my self control not to scream. "He told you he loved you and you didn't tell me!"

"It's not that big of a deal-" She could feel my glare at her. "Okay, it is a big deal. I just didn't know how to tell you! And you were the only person I even considered telling." I could hear a pain in her voice as she said, "Want to know what happened exactly?" Keeping quiet, I let her continue. "It was back in October. We were on prefect rounds and he was asking me about Vic. Then he told me that Vic wasn't the right guy for me. When I asked him why wasn't Vic the right guy for me, he told me it was because he was. That's when he kissed me."

"And how was that?" I couldn't keep the question inside. There was a part of me that had wanted Scorpius and Rose to be together since we were in our first year. That part needed to know if my suspicions that they were the perfect couple were correct. "What was it like compared to kissing Vic?"

"You won't hold any of this against me?" I shook my head. "It was bloody fantastic. I've never felt more alive in my entire life." She closed her eyes and continued to say, "Compared to Vic? Well, there is no comparison. I think I just have more chemistry with Scorpius. But I blew it, Mack. I was scared of my feelings and I totally blew it."

"How did you blow it? He said he loves you. If he loves you, you'll always have a shot with him."

Rose shook her head. "You don't get it. After kissing him for a few seconds, I pushed him off me. He told me he loved me, and all I could do was cry. You know what I did after I started crying?" I could feel what was coming next, and I knew it would hurt to hear. "I told him it was complicated. He demanded to know if I loved him too, and then I told him I didn't love him. I broke his heart."

"Is that why you two suddenly stopped talking to each other?" She nodded her head. "Wow, I always wondered what had happened. I never would have guessed that though. I always thought you two would never admit your true feelings." I put my arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Speaking of feelings, do you?"

"Do I what?" I could hear her voice breaking, meaning she would be crying hysterically any minute.

"Do you love him?"

She didn't say anything for a long time. All she did was stare at the curtain in front of her. But I didn't even need to ask the question. I already knew what her answer was.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hi, little boy," I greeted my brother. I was standing behind him at the Hufflepuff table. Elton and I were always really close and we liked to set aside time to spend together. Unfortunately, I never got into the habit of doing that with Drake, my other brother. Maybe I should have. "Are you ready to go for one of our walks?"

Elton nodded his head while grabbing a piece of bacon. "Talk to you girls later," he said to Lily and Gia.

"Where's Ian?"

It wasn't my brother who answered my question, it was Lily. "He's with his new girlfriend." Her voice sounded bitter. I made a note to look further into that in the future.

"Well, who's his girlfriend?"

"Iria Ursula," Gia replied.

I was intrigued. Elton stood up but I pushed him back into his seat while taking a seat next to him. "You've got to be kidding me. She's dating a fourth year?" Everyone knew I wasn't one for gossip, but I had to know what in the world Iria was thinking. What was an eighteen-year-old doing with a fifteen-year-old? Especially since Iria could date any guy in the school that she wanted to.

Lily nodded her head grumpily. "They've been talking every night in the common room for the past three weeks. One day an innocent conversation turned into a snog. He asked her out after a few more snogs between them, which was about two days ago. Thus, Ian sits with his girlfriend, not us anymore," she explained.

"Dear Merlin! What is going on with the seventh years? Last year I remembered Ingrid dated Rod. This year Iria is dating Ian. Are there any other relationships with a nice age gap I should know about?" A look was shot between Lily and Elton. "Who is it!" I demanded. "This is just getting ridiculous."

"You know Hugo's friend, Trudy?" Lily played with the food on her plate. "She's dating Terrell Sanders..." I must have looked like I was going to have a heart attack, because Lily added, "She's very mature though! They're at about the same level in that sense, so that's not as bad as Ian and Iria."

"I guess," I responded. "Is that all?" Lily wouldn't look me in the eyes. Elton took Lily's orange juice and then a long gulp. Gia was eating a piece of toast and looking right at me. "Who?"

Of course Gia was the one to reply. "Did you know I was dating Rod for a while?" I nodded my head. Elton had told me all about it. He talked about that girl an awful lot. "He broke up with me for Edita Ramsay. The older girls just seem to love him. And I have no bloody idea as to why," she snapped.

I suddenly felt immense sympathy for Gia. She could be mean when she wanted to be, but she was a good person. Gia definitely didn't deserve to have her boyfriend break up with her for another girl. But then again…

"Isn't that what you did to Ian? Didn't you break up with him for Rod?" It just blurted out. I couldn't have controlled it even if I wanted to.

She took a harsh bite of her toast. After she swallowed, she muttered, "I know." Gia cleared her throat and picked up the volume in her voice. "Karma's a bitch, right? I broke up with Ian because I was bored and then Rod breaks up with me for an older girl. Someone with more experience than me."

"He told you that was why he dumped you?" Elton asked. Obviously he hadn't heard the whole story yet, either.

"No," she replied. "Of course he wouldn't. He's much too nice to just come out and say it. But that's what I figured. Why else would he dump me for a seventh year?"

"Because he's an idiot?" Lily suggested with a shrug. Gia laughed and Lily smiled at her best friend. "That's the only reason that made sense to me."

Lily was such a good girl. The whole Potter family was filled with great kids. They were all so caring and loving. Both Lily and Albus were the most sensitive people I knew. James didn't really get that specific gene, but he was still great in his own way. I always wished my family were as good as theirs.

What did I have instead? A mother who was depressed from her divorce, a father I didn't live with anymore, and a brother who had turned snotty ever since he was placed in Slytherin. All I had left was Elton. As time went on, we only grew closer together. It was turning into us versus them. Them being the rest of our family.

"At least you've had a boyfriend to dump you," Lily mumbled. "No boy will even have me."

"Please be quiet," Elton told her. "No more of the 'no boys like me' crap. That's exactly what it is. Crap."

I agreed, "He's right, Lily. For once in his entire life, he's actually right. Boys just haven't noticed how awesome you are yet. It'll happen, though. Trust me. I always thought I would never get a boyfriend when I was your age. Then I ended up dating Wade, which was a total bust. He was slime. But then I got Zach." The three fourth years were silently praying that I wouldn't have a freak out and start crying. But I felt oddly calm as I talked about Zach. "And Zach was the greatest boyfriend I could have asked for."

"He was? Even after he broke up with you, you still think that highly of him?" Gia asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I do. Just because it ended badly doesn't mean it wasn't great the time. And it was great. We were in love."

Elton, noticing my distress, put his arm around me protectively. "Do you still love him?"

"You know what, El?" I turned to look at my brother. "I think a part of me always will. But the other part is doing okay without him."

"Would you go back out with him if he asked you?" Gia wanted to know. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Our time is done. If we went out again, it would just ruin the memories I have right now. We aren't meant to be together forever, I know that now. Both of us are going to move on to what's right for us. I just hope that we can talk things out one day and be friends again. I'm tired of not talking to him. Avoiding him is just too exhausting."

Lily looked like she wanted to cry. "What's wrong, Lily?" I asked her.

"It's just…it's the end of an era! The Mack and Zach era!" she exclaimed. "Your names bloody rhymed! Is there anything cuter than that?"


	110. Albus 111

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! FYI, Scorpius lost his virginity with Celestina. Some people didn t get that, but I thought it was kind of obvious. Whatever! Review and enjoy, please!**

Disclaimer: I only own this story and probably half the characters. The rest goes to J.K. Rowling, the writing goddess.

"This is too hard, Al!" James exclaimed.

"You can do it," I told him firmly. Then I looked at my exasperated friend. "You can do it too, Zach. I know you can."

I was practicing Legilimency on them, as they were trying to perfect the art of Occulmency. They were getting much better at it, but what was killing them was their impatience. Any type of magic involving the mind is very time consuming and hard to perform. Neither of them was realizing this as they complained about their inabilities.

We d been at it for about an hour. So far I had figured out that Zach s thoughts were absolutely plagued with Tawny Edaline, Nisha Hajari (the girl my little sister despises) and the information he acquired that she was dating Neo Ingolfsson (my little sister s best friend s first boyfriend that was confusing), and the knowledge that James was going to pull a prank on Professor Kim (probably the worst idea ever).

"Can we just take a break?" James begged.

I sighed. "You were doing so well, though!" James and Zach both glared at me. "Fine, we can take a break." The three of us fell onto the beds in the Gryffindor sixth year boys dormitory.

"So tomorrow's the game?" Zach asked.

"Yes, the game that decides if Gryffindor is going to play for the Cup," I told him. "It's a big one. We re playing Hufflepuff, and I'm worried because they're pretty good this year."

After the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game, there would be the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin game. Then we would officially know who was going to play for the Cup. I figured Ravenclaw would win their game. Scorpius was doing awful this season, for Merlin knows what reason. His mind was just another place all together.

"I think we ll win," James said. "You're not doing half bad this season, Albie."

Noticing my mother's nickname for me, I cringed. He couldn t just compliment me like a normal person. He had to add the little dig so I wouldn't think he was a good person or something equally as horrible.

"Thanks I guess," I muttered. "I'm still worried, though. I just want to win so badly! And if we lose, Vata just might murder us. It's her last year her and she is just determined to win the Cup. Honestly, if I screw up tomorrow I just might die."

James shuddered. He knew how demanding Vata could be. She had dated one of his best friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Albus!" I heard Lily screaming as she was running towards my table in the Great Hall.

"That girl really has no shame," Rose mumbled as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs. "She just doesn't."

Lily jumped into the spot next to me. She had to take a minute to catch her breath before she started her ramble. "I hope you win today! I know I m routing against my house, but family comes first!" My baby sister had the biggest smile on her face. "You're awesome and I know you ll be brilliant today." That's why I love her and don't care about her lack of shame.

Just as she decided to spend the rest of her breakfast with Rose and me, the Head Boy and Girl walked over to wish me luck.

"Make the family proud," Sam told me. His arm was around Lacey. Yes, they were still nauseatingly cute. And he had started to say things like make the family proud. He was growing up definitely. I was happy for him, but I don't think my brother liked it. James missed his equally immature best friend.

"You'll do fine," Lacey reassured me.

The two were probably the most serious couple at Hogwarts at the time. I'm including Rose and Vic in this category, which is a pretty impressive feat. I honestly thought they were going to get married. By they I meant Sam and Lacey, not Vic and Rose. If I had my way, Rose wouldn't talk to Vic ever again in her life.

To be blunt, I really didn't like the fact that my sixteen-year-old cousin was having sex.

It was freaking me out how all of my friends were taking that certain plunge into adulthood. There was Ray, Rose, and I had recently found out Elden wasn t a virgin. Elden! Sweet, innocent Elden!

I was just glad Sam and Lacey hadn t done it yet. But I figured they were probably were waiting for marriage. They were definitely on that road.

Also, I was pretty sure my brother wasn't a virgin anymore. I figured he'd never admit it to me, though.

Why do I have this suspicion? This spring break he went to a big party with Ray at some person's house in their year. When he snuck in, I was downstairs drinking a glass of water. Anyway, he was really drunk. There must have been a serious amount of Fire Whiskey in his system. I noticed that he had a ton of hickeys on his neck and his hair was even more messed up than usual. When I asked him about it, he smiled and said, "Callie."

Trust me when I say I have no idea who Callie is. Her name isn't really important, just the idea of a girl is important. So when I asked him who Callie was, his smile got even goofier and he just walked upstairs to his room. Well, not really walked. It was more of a stumble.

The next day I went to his room to call him for breakfast. Obviously, he was extremely hung-over.

"Hey, James," I greeted him softly. He opened his eyes and just stared at me. "Hey, do you want to tell me what happened last night?" James let out a groan and picked himself up. As he opened and closed his eyes, really trying to wake himself up, I noticed they just popped open as something clicked in his brain. That's when I knew it was something big.

"Nothing happened, Al. I just drank a little too much, that's all." He was looking down, trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Come on, something must have happened."

James ran a hand through his hair and let out a huge sigh. Without meaning to, he muttered, "Callie," again.

"Who's Callie?"

He stood up and grabbed a shirt off the floor to put on. "Just some chick I met last night," he said nonchalantly.

"Did something happen with her?" I egged on.

That s when he froze. I don't think he meant to, but he did. "We were both really drunk. I mean, really, really drunk." I also don't think he meant to admit that.

My big brother looked at me with his eyes glazed over. He looked lost and confused. Maybe I was imagining all this, but he looked disappointed in himself. Then he glanced down at his feet and let out another one of his sighs. That's when it clicked. Something had definitely gone on between him and Callie. More than he was proud of.

!!!!!!!!!!

The Gryffindor team was walking onto the pitch. All of us felt like we were going to puke, that's how nervous we were.

Ray put his arm around me comfortingly. "We can do this," he declared. "We can do this." Merlin, he sounded like I did when I was trying to teach James and Zach. I didn t realize how bloody annoying it was! Quick reminder: never do that again. "We'll win! We just have to keep up a positive attitude. An optimistic attitude, if you will."

I just wanted him to shut up.

We were in our starting positions on the pitch. The game was called into play and we flew into the air. A rush of reassurance filled my body as oxygen filled my lungs. This was why I loved Quidditch. This was why I played the sport. It was just as comforting to me as a hug was to other people. That's kind of sad, now that I think about it. But whatever! The point was, I was feeling better than ever.

"Hufflepuff scores!" Oh, shit. We were in the game for about three seconds and they were already scoring. That wasn't a good sign. I had to get a move on.

About forty minutes later, the score was 60-30, them. I was nowhere near finding the Snitch and neither was Hufflepuff's Seeker.

"Abasolo scores! 60-40." Bless that girl. Just bless her soul.

Then I spotted the Snitch. It was flying by the Hufflepuff stands. Praying as hard as I could, I picked up speed and headed towards it. My prayers were filled with me catching the Snitch and the other Seeker not seeing what I was chasing after. Unfortunately, that part wasn't answered. The other Seeker HAD spotted it as well.

Oh, and did I mention the other Seeker was Elton Thomas? My dear friend's baby brother? Also, my baby sister's dear friend? Sometimes I hated being me. It seemed like every person at Hogwarts was connected to me through some way. And most of it had to do with my family. Curse those Weasleys! (But not really.)

Elton was slightly behind me during the chase, but not by much. We were flying close to the ground at this point, and I was hoping that if one of us were to fall off, it would be at that moment. Life wasn't that kind to me, though.

The Snitch flew up and both of us followed. At this point, I was pulling more of a significant lead. He was only Seeker for a short time, so it made sense. That's when it happened.

A bloody Bludger hit me square in the head. Did I mention we were up in the air again? I did? Oh, then you ll understand how much it hurt to get smacked in the head and then fall off my broom. I landed flat on my back.

When I woke up from being passed out, I was in the Hospital Wing. It honestly felt like I lived there during Quidditch season.

"Albie!" Lily exclaimed. "You're okay!" She flung herself at me in a hug. Weakly, I put my arms around her before Madam Pomfrey made her get off me.

"Do you know how much pain he's probably in right now?" she scolded my sister. "Sometimes you don t think, Ms. Potter. Please use your common sense. Your brother fell fifty feet after getting hit in the head." I quirked my eyebrow. "Yes, it was a fifty foot drop. After all these Quidditch injuries, I'm surprised you re not dead."

"He's a cat, Madam Pomfrey. The boy's got nine lives," Vata replied for me. She gave me a wink.

"You're not mad?" I asked. There she was, winking and making jokes. And she had just lost the biggest game that we had played all year. I had just killed her last hope of winning the Cup during her Hogwarts years. You had no idea how much of a jerk I felt like. Why did I have to go and get hurt? I would have gotten the Snitch if that hadn't happened. I know I would have.

Vata shrugged. "It's not like it's your fault. These things happen." She ran her hand through my hair. "I'm just glad you're okay." Man, I loved that girl. She was the big sister I had never gotten. The big sister who totally understood my passion for Quidditch, and had a passion that was just slightly smaller.

You have no idea how bad I felt.

"Oh, I have an idea." She gave me a warm smile. "You know what you can do to make it up for me?" I shrugged and her smile grew more. "When you're Captain next year, you can win the Cup. And then you d have to dedicate it to me, of course."

"How do you know I'll be Captain next year?"

My big sister laughed. "I recommended you, silly. And they'll take my recommendation pretty seriously."

"Are you serious!?" She nodded her head and laughed. "Thank you! Thank you!" I tried to pick myself up and grab her in a hug, but Madam Pomfrey grabbed me and held me down on the bed.

"Mr. Potter! Are you trying to kill both of us?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Worrying about you will be the death of me."

"Sorry, Mum," I teased.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I talk to your mother about you, I hope you know that." My jaw dropped. "And you want to know what's funny? I think I worry about you more than she does. She just sort of expects this to happen, considering who your father is."

That had to make me smile.


	111. Scorpius 110

**I'm SO sorry. You don't even know. I've just been so busy lately. I suck at life, I know. Forgive me? To make up for your pain and misery, I'm doing a chapter in the point of view you've been waiting for. Here he is, Scorpius Malfoy! Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Haha, what if I was? How awesome would that be?**

"Celestina, do you want another butterbeer?" Elisha asked her best friend.

"Sure." Celestina pulled money out of the pocket of her coat. "I have extra money on me, actually. Treat the whole table to butterbeers!" She handed the money to Elisha, who went up to the bar to order the drinks.

Why was I with Celestina Radford, her best friends Elisha and Ellen, and the happy couple Noel Umfraville and Uriel Harkiss? Because Celestina was my girlfriend. My very nice but boring girlfriend. We never fought. I barely spoke to her half the time. To be frank, my mind was in other places. Very dangerous places.

I was a member of Abscido Anima. The most terrifying group since the Deatheaters had managed to get me to join them. They had even branded me. On my right upper arm was a capital, cursive A.

The two meetings I had snuck out of Hogwarts to attend were scary. No one showed their faces. Everyone wore something to cover their identity, whether it be a cloak or a simple mask. Every voice there sounded menacing and evil. Some of the people I could guess, but there were still members of the group I had no idea who they were.

Abscido Anima consumed my life. And I hated who I was turning into.

I was involved in a group that murdered innocent people. Not that I picked the victims or killed them myself. Really, I was there just for show. Scorpius Malfoy was an important name to them, but not an important person. There was no purpose for me to even be there.

I alienated all my old friends and shut out anyone I cared about just to keep them out of harm's way.

I was dating a girl I didn't even fancy because I was lonely. She was just a decoy to me and I think she sort of knew that. But she stayed with me because she was just as lonely. It really wasn't fair to her.

I hung around scum of the earth Slytherins just to have people to call as my friends.

All of my old friends hated me, but like I said, no one hated me more than I did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Scorpius?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mackenzie sit next to me. I was in the library "studying" for exams. Really, I wasn't studying. All I was doing was staring at my books. School was something that just wasn't important to me anymore. Who cared about learning when there were more important things going on in the world? "Scorpius?"

No response. I just kept staring at the book in front of me. She sat there patiently, waiting for me to say something, anything, back. Finally she said, "Well, I just wanted to see if you were coming to Elton's birthday party tomorrow. He's going to be fifteen and I'm throwing him a big bash to celebrate."

Everyone ignored me nowadays except Mack. She still included me in plans and tried to get me involved again with my old group. It didn't work, though. I cared too much about them to let it work.

"You've missed so much this year," she whispered as she put her soft hand on top of my hand.

Of course I'd missed so much. I had to be detached or they would all get hurt. A part of me wanted to tell her that so badly. But I didn't. All I did was sit there in silence, like I always did around them.

"Tawny and Zach started dating earlier this month," she said with a smile. "She makes him really happy. I'm glad they got together."

It felt like someone had put a permanent Silencing Charm on me.

"Well…thought I'd let you know what was up." I stared at her as she walked out the door. Eventually she would give up on me. Everyone else did.

Losing Sabina, Selena, and Al had been the hardest. Not Rose. She was never really mine to begin with. It was impossible to lose someone who had never been yours. But Sabina, Selena, and Al… Yeah, it was definitely possible to lose my three best friends in the entire world. And it really, really sucked.

Selena was the first of the three to give up. I had blown her off one too many times. She freaked out and said if I didn't change our friendship was done. Obviously I didn't chance.

Next was Albus. His lost friendship was more gradual. We slowly but surely just stopped talking to each other.

Sabina…she gave me more time than the other two. Her crack was only a week ago when she had gotten her first kiss from Terrell Sanders. He still had a girlfriend and she needed me to help her get over the face that she had helped a guy cheat on his girlfriend. But did I help her? No, I did not. Instead of freaking out like Selena, she just left me quietly. And that was the end of that.

Rose was never mine. But I felt I lost any chance for her to be mine about a month ago.

It was two o'clock in the morning and I was still up. I couldn't sleep, so I just kept laying there. Then I heard someone open the door to my dormitory. I sprang out of my bed. And there stood Rose Weasley.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked quietly. I was in complete shock. What did she want from me?

"Borrow this." She held up the Invisibility Cloak. "I got Selena to tell me the password into the common room. I told her I had to talk to you alone and this was the only idea we could come up with."

The only time Rose had spoken to me before this incident was once in Arithmancy. And that was to ask if I had a quill she could borrow.

"What do you need to talk about?" I took a step away from her. A visual display of the distance I needed to keep between us. But she surprised me by stepping forward, grabbing my hand, and sitting me down on the bed. Then she closed the curtains and said a spell to keep sound from leaving the area we were in.

"Why are you ignoring all of us?" she demanded A shrug was my reply. "Albus misses you so much. Selena is furious. Freddie is upset. Mackenzie is so worried. You're causing such grief, Scorpius."

"Am I causing you grief?" I questioned quietly. My heart pounded harder as I waited for my answer.

"Of course you are," she replied softly. "We were friends for a period of time. I really miss that and I want it back. But it never will come back if you don't let anybody in on what's going on with you."

Forgetting all the dangers there were in getting close to her, I got lost in a world of fantasy. A world filled with Rose Weasley. And that just has to be the best world a guy could get lost in.

My body was leaning against the headboard of the bed and she snuggled against me. She had her arm wrapped around my waist, pressing her body into mine. I hugged her body even closer to me, if that was possible. The feel of her body was like a drug to me that I just wanted more and more of. But I knew I couldn't allow it to become an addiction. This was a one time thing.

"Rose Weasley, you must be the biggest tease in the world," I muttered in her ear. She didn't say anything. Instead she tightened the grip of her arm around my waist. Her hair was all I could see of her head. That beautiful mess of curls. There was no sight that was better to gaze upon other than any part of Rose.

"This feels right," she whispered to quietly that I barely heard. But I did hear.

"It does," I agreed. "You've finally seen my way of thinking." Affectionately, I kissed the top of her head.

She picked up her head and looked in my eyes carefully. Then she changed her body position so she was straddling me. I had never seen her be so bold before in my life. "I'm still dating Vic," she decided to remind me.

"I know," I breathed out. She kissed me sweetly on the lips. Sweet soon turned to passionate, with her pushing me down on the bed. I broke apart and asked, "Are you really okay with this?" I knew Rose. I knew she wasn't the type of girl to cheat and still be able to live with herself.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "This isn't right." She carefully got off me and sat on the other side of the bed. I picked myself up so I was leaning on my elbows. "This isn't fair to him, no matter how much I want it." Rose Weasley just said she wanted me! I could have skipped for joy. "Scorpius, I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Why not?" I edged her on.

"You were right before. I don't love him and I'm not meant to be with him." She took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Talk about that skipping sensation! I sat myself up and moved closer to her. So badly I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't. All I did was hug her close to me. That was all I could allow myself to do. Hell, I shouldn't have even been allowing THAT.

"Vic's pushing me to sleep with him," she admitted after moments of silence. My heart sank. Why did she have to go and ruin a perfect moment? "He's been doing it nicely, but I don't think it's fair for me to keep him waiting anymore. He's got a point. The two of us have been dating for well over a year. It seems like I owe it to him."

"Rose, why are you telling me this?"

She grabbed my hand and caressed it with her thumb. "I won't do it if you give me a reason to end my relationship with him. Tell me right this moment if you want the same thing I do. If you don't…."

I caught her drift. If I didn't tell her that I wanted a relationship too, then she would be with Vic completely. As much as it hurt to think of her giving herself to Vic, it hurt more to think of her dying on my behalf. So I did the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life; deny myself of Rose Weasley.

Gulp. Here goes nothing. "I can't be with you."

The girl looked like I had just slapped her in the face. "Can I please ask why?" She sounded so defeated. I hated having to be the one who hurt her like this. All I really wanted to do was tell her I wanted to be with her forever. But I had to lie. It was too big of a risk to allow myself to be selfish and have her.

"It's too little too late, Rose. You hurt me too much throughout this whole year for me to just forget about it and be with you. And I'm a different person now. I have new friends, new goals, and a new life. You don't even know me anymore. To be frank, we're not going in the same direction." This was all the truth. Did I like my new friends, goals, and life? No. Did I want to go in the direction I was going? Hell no. But I didn't tell her that. "I'm sorry."

"Fine," she murmured. "That's a good explanation." She got on her knees and turned to face me. "I hope you're very happy with your new life. And I hope you're happy that I'm going to be with Vic in a _new way_."

Ouch.

She pulled the curtains and let herself out. "Bye, Scorpius." Then she put the Invisibility Cloak on and left the dormitory as quietly as she could.

A week after this encounter I saw Vic and Rose walking down a corridor together. He had his arm around her and the smuggest expression graced his face. It was official. Rose was not a virgin anymore. I could feel it in my bones that she wasn't. This feeling was then supported by me overhearing Tawny asking Rose how "it" was in Arithmancy.

Thus, I asked out Celestina. She had always shown some sort of interest in me throughout our years in Hogwarts. It was about time I had asked her out.

By the way, I wasn't a virgin anymore either. Take that, Rose Weasley.


	112. Freddie 112

**I'M SO SORRY! It's been so freaking long since I've updated and this chapter isn't even good…I suck. I really do. Thanks so much, reviewers. Thanks to all my readers who stick with this story even though it's so long. And it's only going to get longer. I love writing and I can't seem to just stop this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I know, it sucks.**

"Fred!" I turned around to see Terrell Sanders waving his hands in the air, trying to capture my attention. He kind of looked like a lunatic.

"Yo, what's up?" I called back.

"Nothing, how's it going with you?" Terrell ran to catch up with me.

Terrell…well, I guess he was sort of my friend. We bonded once when I was hanging out with Rose and he was hanging out with Vic, and then the couple ditched us to go snog…We had to get on the other person's good side so we weren't completely bored out of our minds.

"I'm fine. I was just going to talk to my cousin Lily. She said she had something important to tell me, or something along those lines."

"Yeah, you're the type of person a guy could really talk to." Oh, THIS is why he wanted to talk to me. The guy was nice and all, but he wasn't really subtle. "Speaking of which, can I talk to you?" he asked, just blurting the question out there.

"Sure, shoot."

We were in the corridor by the library (which is where I was supposed to meet Lily), so we quietly walked through the door. The purpose of going into the library was so he could tell me what was going on without people eavesdropping. Terrell and I had to go in the fiction section since every other part of the library was filled with people studying, which made sense since exams were coming up. Nobody dared read for pleasure during this time of the year, so we were pretty safe talking there.

"All right," Terrell started. "You know Sabina, right?" I nodded my head. "I figured, I was just making sure. Anyways…I'm sort of dating her." That was old news. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that. I couldn't help but wonder why he was bringing it up to me, of all people. "I broke up with Trudy to be with Sabina, and I feel so bad about it. Trudy adored me, and I broke her heart."

"No offense, Terrell, but what's your point?"

"Trudy's friends with your cousin Hugo. And it would be really if your cousin tried to find Trudy a new boyfriend…"

"Ah, so you don't feel guilty about dumping her. She'll move on and get over you." He nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do."

You're probably wondering why I agreed to help. Honestly, I felt bad about Trudy as well. She was a good girl who deserved to be happy. It was my duty as her best friend's cousin to help her achieve that happiness.

"Thanks so much, Freddie. I owe you big time," Terrell said with appreciation in his voice. "I'll let you get to Lily. We'll talk later."

"See you later, Terrell."

We parted ways, and I found Lily by the restricted area in the library, our designated meeting place. She was leaning against the wall with a Potions book open in her lap.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed when she saw me approaching her. "I have something BIG to tell you." I think she forgot that she already mentioned that to me when she set up this meeting… Before she went on, I plopped down next to her. "Guess who I saw Scorpius snogging in the Great Hall yesterday?" I shrugged. Ever since he heartlessly dumped Celestina, I had no idea what was going on in his personal life.

"Lily, I have no clue. I don't care what goes on in that traitor's life anymore," I seethed. Because that's what Scorpius was; a traitor.

"Nisha Hajari!"

My blood boiled. "Isn't that the girl in your year that threw you in the Black Lake way back when?" She nodded her head. "What a bloody prat! He IS a traitor. He very well knows that Nisha has been your enemy since first year."

"I know!" Lily threw her hands up in the air. "He knows she's evil. He knows it! I must've complained about her to him thousands of times. I knew he was going to the dark side, Freddie, but I didn't know it was this bad. It's like he has completely forgotten about the person he used to be. Now he's just this jerk who wants to alienate every human being who cares about him, which is probably why he dumped Celestina. She actually liked him."

"That makes sense. Then he went to Nisha, who is probably just with him for his last name. He must be really desperate," I said.

Before she could respond, a voice behind me declared, "Hey, Lily."

"Hi Tad," Lily greeted him softly. She had a warm, gentle smile on her face. Oh Merlin…the girl was flirting.

When I turned around, I saw a timid-looking boy gazing at my baby cousin. Tad, Tad, why was that name familiar? Tad...ah! Tad Ellerby was the bloke's name. Poor guy, he was the less charming/attractive/popular of the Ellerby boys. Must be hard living in the shadow of the guy who got more girls than he knew what to do with.

Was he blushing at her?

"Sorry to interrupt, but would you like to study with me later?" He was so shy! It looked like he was going to crap himself after just asking her on a study date. I couldn't lie, it was kind of cute.

Lily's warm smile grew. "That sounds great. How about after dinner we'll meet right here," she suggested. Tad smiled back and nodded his head.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Lily?" I asked, trying to get away from the awkward flirting.

Oh look, Lily finally remembered that I was there to! How lucky for me…not really. "Yeah, that was all. Do you want to go for a walk with me, Elton, and Mackenzie? I was just going to meet them. We need to de-stress from all the studying. And get away from all the crazy people around here." She gave me a look and I realized instantly that she meant Rose.

Rose Weasley was the biggest nutcase when it came to exam time. It was scary, actually. She made up study schedules for all of us. Study schedules! You'd think a girl with a boyfriend would have more of a life, but she really didn't. It made me wonder why Vic was still dating her, and then I realized that he was just as crazy about academics as she was.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I replied.

Tad said, "Um…I guess I'll see you later, Lily." She waved good-bye, and he turned around to leave the library. Too bad he tripped over a book on his way out and Lily saw him do it. Actually, everyone saw him do it. "I'm okay!" he yelled when everyone in the library turned to stare at him when they heard his body fall to the ground.

"He must be one of the most awkward human beings I have ever met," I said plainly. "I didn't know you were into him."

"I wasn't until he was interested in me. He's a nice guy, though."

"That most certainly sounds like you're using him just for the sake of having someone." Lily sighed at my accusation. "Are you going to go out with him? I mean, really go out with him. Have more than just awkward conversation and study dates with him? Maybe even one day have socially handicapped children?" I teased. Well, only the last part was teasing. The rest was totally serious.

"Probably, except for the children part. Once he gets up the guys to ask me on a real date," she answered.

"Are you just into him because you don't think you have a shot with Ian?" Yeah, I really was that blunt all the time. Most people didn't appreciate it. And even though I joked around all the time, I wasn't oblivious to the world surrounding me. It was noticeable that Lily fancied Ian, but it wasn't as noticeable to figure out if he felt the same about her. What was even more obvious? It hurt Lily, a lot.

"Mind your own business, Freddie," Lily snapped. "I know we're close, but that doesn't give you the right to invade my private life. So just stay out of it."

Sensitive much? At least she proved my theory correct. She was crazy about Ian and was going to numb the pain of it with Tad.

"Okay, I'll back off," I told her. "Let's just go find Elton and Mack, okay?"

"We're meeting them just outside." At this point we were on the third floor by the Trophy Room. We still had a good five minutes before we got outside.

By the pissed off look on Lily's face, she was still mad at me for pointing out the facts to her. "Lily, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry that I upset you. I just had to say that I don't think it is right for you to date a boy when you're into someone else. It'll only hurt you and Tad. I'm just looking out for you, please understand that."

"Well, isn't it the pot calling the kettle black," she said harshly.

"What are you talking about?" We were on the steps to go to the second floor. I don't know how much longer I could deal with a pissed off fifteen-year-old girl.

"How many girlfriends have you had, Freddie?"

"Two, Elaine and Noel. But you already knew that, so why are you asking?" I was an absolute idiot for not seeing her agenda.

"Neither of them happened to be named Selena Goyle, who you've been in love with since you were eleven." Damn, she had me by the balls on this one. "Now, why would you date Elaine or Noel if you really wanted to be with Selena? Maybe because you were lonely and tired of waiting for Selena to come around? Or maybe it was the thought that she would never want the same things that you did."

I stopped walking and looked at my hurting baby cousin. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy. How did I not see how much pain she was in before? And I knew how it felt to want someone so badly it ached! Why couldn't I see that Lily was in the same boat I was? You have no idea how much of a selfish prick I felt like.

"Come here." I held out my arms for her. Without hesitating, she hugged me so tightly it almost hurt.

"Why doesn't he notice me like that, Freddie? What is so wrong with me?" She was crying into my chest now. "I'm tired of being rejected and being lonely. Maybe Tad will make me forget about Ian, I don't know."

"Maybe he will," I lied softly. If she felt the same way about Ian that I felt about Selena, she would never forget him. No matter how much she could like Tad, he would never replace Ian. He could be a substitute, but he would never take the full time job. "And hey, maybe you'll like him more than you ever liked Ian," I continued the lie.

This finally got her to push herself away from my chest. "Yeah, maybe," she said with hope in her voice.

"Now, we gotta keep walking or Elton and Mackenzie will worry that Rose caught us not studying," I declared.

Lily laughed, and then started wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Let's go."

As we continued walking, I kept my arm around Lily's shoulders. By the time we met up with Elton and Mackenzie, she was finally calmed down. Ian really knew how to work her up without even being in her presence. It just reminded me how Lily wasn't a little girl anymore and was actually starting to grow up. And there was nothing I could do to stop it, no matter how much I wanted to.


	113. Sam 113

**I felt bad for the three week hiatus, so here's another update! Maybe I'll get one in tomorrow or Thursday, but I can't promise anything. Just giving a heads up. Oh, and a special thanks to reviewers: ObsessiveConcierge, mangagirl18, kattastic999, and Swimstar. You guys are faithful reviewers, and I thank you. Oh, and you might hate me for this chapter. I know I didn't develop this ship all that much, but there wasn't a lot to develop. They love each other, and that's all you need to know. Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

My graduation day was finally here. I couldn't help but feel sad during breakfast as I realized that this would be the last Hogwarts meal I ate with my friends and family. The very last one.

The Weasleys, Potters, and friends dominated the Gryffindor table; even the ones who weren't Gryffindors were sitting there. Well, we didn't take up the entire table. Probably only about half, which wasn't that bad considering how many of us attended Hogwarts. And how many people were closely involved in our lives.

At the end of the table sat Hugo, his girlfriend Elaine, his best friend Trudy, and her new boyfriend Franklin Aiken. Franklin was seventeen years old, in Ravenclaw, small for his age, and extremely shy. He was a nice guy, and I was glad that Trudy had gotten over Terrell, thanks to the help of Freddie and Hugo Weasley. Those two should start a dating service.

The next group down was Terrell, Sabina, Rose, and Vic. Rose was holding Vic's hand the entire meal, trying to calm him down. He was the valedictorian, and he was scared that he was going to mess up. His trusty girlfriend was showing that she was there for him. What a good girl my aunt and uncle raised.

Sitting beside Sabina was Selena, who was passionately talking to Freddie (he was sitting across from her). Oddly enough, she started kind of liking him as a human being that year. Ever since she found out he knew fashion pretty well. She didn't fancy him, even he knew that. And he thought she never would. But who knows what could happen with time?

Then there was Albus, Randa, Zach, and Tawny. Zach and Tawny were whispering and giggling about something, while Randa was convincing Albus that he would win the Quidditch Cup next year and be a fantastic captain.

Ian, Elton, Mackenzie, Todd, Arthur, Gia, Lily, and her boyfriend Tad were the next group. Tad was small and timid, just like Franklin. What was with girls and their sudden attraction to guys like that? Fourth year girls were really different from seventh years.

Surrounding me was Ray, Elden, Ingrid, James, and Lacey. I was reminiscing with my three best friends, while Lacey talked to Ingrid about their plans for the future.

"Did you know that Selena got a job as a waitress for the summer? She's going to be working at the Leaky Cauldron. And they promised that if she did a good job, there would be a spot open for her the next summer if she wished. We should do something similar until we get good, supportive jobs," Lacey said.

"Lacey, why in the world are you worried about finding a good job? I'm sure you will get hired after you go on all the interviews you were offered," I told her. "You're brilliant, and someone is going to notice, love."

"You don't know that," she replied. "I'm not even sure if I want any of those jobs. I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life! And it's a really scary feeling, Sam." She was starting to freak out, so I put my arm around her, trying to get her to calm down. "My life has been totally planned out for me until now. I don't know what to do or what I even want."

To be honest, I had no idea what I wanted to do, either. But I did have an idea that I wanted Lacey to be right by my side as I figured it out. We haven't even dated a full year, and I could already tell that she was it for me. She was my true love that Maelie told me about during fourth year. There was no doubt in my mind that she wasn't.

"Let's stop worrying so much!" James slammed his hand on the table, seizing our attention. "I want to remember right now."

"All right, who misses the fights between Scorpius and Rose?" Elden threw out there.

"Hey, James. Remember that time in second year when I kicked your butt at Quidditch, and then you tripped on a rock?" I started laughing at the memory, and James threw me a dirty glare.

"Okay, let me be more specific. I want to talk about GOOD memories," James snapped.

"You know what I'm going to miss?" Ingrid chuckled as she looked at James. "All the pranks you pulled on Fantasia Imelda."

"Those were good times," I agreed. "Really, really good times."

Ingrid had the biggest smile on her face. "And I know I'm going to miss Freddie's pranks. I mean, Mrs. Norris' tail is still pink! He's a bloody legend at this school, and will be for the next hundred years."

"I'll miss those, too. He always knows how to make a person's day. But you know what I won't miss? Detentions with Professor Kim that James got me sucked into. Those were the scariest times of my Hogwarts life, no lie," Ray declared.

"She is one intense woman." I had to bring it up. "Speaking of intense, who remembers the break-up I had with Lisa?"

"Couldn't forget it even if we wanted to," Ingrid replied.

"I'm really going to miss the sixth years. They're all brilliant," Lacey said. "Especially Mackenzie, I don't know a single person who doesn't think she is the most splendid person on earth."

"Here, here!" I cried.

Elden turned his attention towards me. "I remember how weird it was when you started dating Ingrid. It was just so random!" My other two best friends nodded their heads in agreement. Then Elden looked at Ingrid. "I'm glad he did, though. You're an awesome person, and if dating Sam was the way for us to figure it out, then the randomness was worth it."

"Another here, here!" Ray exclaimed.

"And I'm glad Sam dated you, too," he said to Lacey. "You're a diamond in the rough. He couldn't find anyone better suited for him."

"Stop being so sweet, you're going to make me cry," Lacey mumbled gently.

"Let's have a toast," Ray proclaimed. "Here's to an awesome past, a brilliant present, and a hopeful future!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe we just graduated!" Lacey threw her arms around me. There ceremony had just ended, and all of the graduates were standing on the stage with their diplomas in hand. "We're done. We're really done," she said softly. "It feels so surreal. We are adults now. We have to take care of ourselves from this point forward."

"It's so unbelievable," I mumbled in her ear.

She kissed me passionately on my lips. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away. "You know that, right?"

"Oh, I know," I teased. She smacked playfully on the arm. "And you have no idea how much I love you." Warmth filled me as I held her. Maybe it was the thought that I was an adult now, or it could have been the atmosphere, or it could have been that I knew there was no other woman in the world that I could be with. It was just Lacey for me, and that was all I needed. But all those factors led me to make the most spontaneous decision I had ever made in my entire life.

"What are we doing to do now?" Lacey asked with a laugh. "Because I have no clue."

Before I could even re-think the decision in my head, I blurted out, "Marry me." I didn't even put it into a question. It was more like a suggestion.

She laughed, thinking I was joking. "Oh, right. We'll get married and be hopelessly lost about our future together. Be serious, Sam." Then she noticed I wasn't laughing with her. She noticed I was completely serious. Lacey rubbed my arm up and down. "Are you okay, Sam? Is there something you want to talk about?"

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me. "Marry me," I repeated.

"This is complete insanity!" she exclaimed. "We're only seventeen, Sam. Seventeen! And we haven't even had a one year anniversary yet! We can't be married." I kissed her forehead. "No, you're not going to be all sweet and con me into a bloody marriage! It doesn't work that way, bud." I kissed her cheek. "Stop it! I don't think clearly when you do that." Next stop, her beautiful lips. "I love you, but aren't you afraid it would be a big mistake?"

"Lacey, I know it won't be a mistake because we love each other. If you love me as much as I love you, then you know that there's no one else either of us should be with. There's no one I could love a quarter as much as I love you. A quarter! Why would we want to wait to get married when we know that this is real right now? Why waste our time?"

She put her arms around my neck and said, "Okay, let's do it."

"Really!?" She nodded her head and hugged me. I couldn't stop kissing her face. Everywhere, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelashes, hell, even her eyebrows. Some people would think we were foolish, but I didn't care. We were happy with each other. Everything else about our lives would fall into place, I knew they would.

James, not knowing that Lacey and I were having a moment, hugged Lacey from behind. "Group hug!" he yelled with excitement.

"I've got to get in on this." Ray hugged me from behind. "Ah, Sammy boy. I really love our tender moments together."

Elden, not wanting to feel left out, hugged Ray from behind. This process went on until we had about twenty people involved in one big hug, centered around Lacey and me. I was so incredibly blessed to have the girl of my dreams in my arms and being surrounded by my best friends. Nothing could get better than that.


	114. Mackenzie 114

**I probably shouldn't be updating, considering all I have to do tonight…but whatever. You guys deserve it. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"We just have to stop at Gringotts quickly," Mum told me. She thought it would be fun to have a day out, just a mother and her daughter. "I have to get money so we can shop and eat. Then afterwards, we're visiting your grandfather. He's been so lonely and missing us horribly." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the building.

As my mother got money out of her account, I sat down on a bench for the long wait. I knew my mum; nothing with her ever went quickly. I mean absolutely nothing. Inevitably she would start a conversation with a goblin, and we would finally leave thirty minutes later. It's something I have grown to accept and anticipate about my mother.

"Mackenzie!" I turned my head to find Celestina Radford running towards me. Thank Merlin she was there to keep me company for a bit.

Celestina was a really nice girl. We talked the past year in Herbology a lot. She made it a point to mention to me almost every day how Professor Longbottom was the best teacher she ever had. Probably because she was amazed that there was a professor who wasn't a complete psycho, didn't give out detentions like candy, or was just weird.

"How've you been?" I asked as Celestina sat down next to me. "And what in the world are you doing here?"

My mum found a goblin, and I couldn't help but sigh. It was the start of a slow and treacherous process. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mum. Of course I did! But I couldn't help but mentally complain at times like these.

"I've been better," Celestina replied honestly. Ah, she was still upset about Scorpius and the break-up.

"And I came here by myself to deposit my paycheck into my account. I work at my mother's bakery in the summer," she answered. "Speaking of jobs, did you know that Jamie Illiac works at Longshank's and Goods?"

"No, can't say that I did." That's all you could say when Celestina got side tracked and told you information that even she knew was pointless. She tended to do that a lot. You could be talking to her about anything in the world, let's use for an example broomsticks, and then she would relate it to how her cousin loves broomsticks, and he also plays the bass guitar. At least it wasn't a bad habit, just a random one.

Celestina looked at me and frowned. And I knew, I just knew, she was going to bring up Scorpius again. I knew something in her brain clicked to him when she mentioned Jamie's job. "Do you know how he's doing?" She couldn't even try to hide the frown. Her face had this crestfallen look and her voice sounded shaky. It was a pity.

"Albus says he's being a complete loner. So I guess he's the same as he was during most of last year," I said. She looked away. I was praying she wouldn't start crying. "He just leaves a lot, without telling anyone where he's going."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," she muttered softly. "He always kept secrets from me, and I never knew why."

Silence filled the air. Celestina's contemplative eyes looked down at her shaking hands. "I lost my virginity to him," she admitted. "I thought it would bring us closer together. I thought it would make him like me more…it didn't." She took a deep breath. "I never, ever thought I would be one of those pathetic girls, but I am. And I hate it."

"You're not pathetic," I tried soothing her. She stopped looking at her hands to look at me. "You're not! You just picked the wrong guy for you." The staring continued. I had to say something to make myself feel more comfortable. "I didn't know your relationship with him was so serious," I said. "I always thought it was kind of a fling."

She shrugged. "I guess it wasn't as serious for him. He broke up with me and started, I don't even know, with Nisha a week later. They're not official, I know that. I think he just uses her for physical reasons."

"I'm sorry," I told her. I didn't know what else to say. After looking at her again, I decided she needed comfort and put my arm around her. "You deserve better than that. And I know for a fact that you can get better. I mean, didn't you date Elden for a bit last year?" As she was about to shake her head, I cut in, "I know you weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but you did go on a few Hogsmeade dates, right?"

Celestina smiled. "Yeah, and then we realized we were better friends. He's a really great guy."

"See! Just find another great guy like Elden, but is boyfriend and not friend material. I know that seems impossible, but it will happen." While rubbing her shoulder, I continued to say, "Even James was a decent boyfriend to you. Anyone will be an improvement from the way Scorpius treated you." As much as I liked Scorpius as a person, even I had to admit that what he did to Celestina was awful.

"Thank you so much," Celestina responded. "I have to deposit my check and get home before my mum starts worrying about me." She gave me a tight hug. "You're such a good person, Mackenzie. Bless your soul."

"Bye, Celestina," I said with a grin. She was the type of girl to say 'bless your soul'. "I hope everything works out for the best." I let go of the hug and waved as she started to walk away in search of a goblin's help.

Twenty minutes later, my mother rushed back to the bench. "Sweetie, I am so sorry! I got talking to the goblin helping me, and then after that I heard someone say, 'Hey, there's Loony Lovegood from Hogwarts.'"

"And you just had to go say hello to that person, am I correct?" Mum nodded her head and smiled at the thought that I knew her so well. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I needed time to reflect and think, anyway." I liked to do a sort of mediation at least once a week where I just concentrated on nothing but myself. It sounds selfish, but it's really nice. "So, what do you want to do now?" I asked as I got up from the bench.

After deciding to grab some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, we left Gringotts and got to walking. We probably had a fifteen minute journey, and the whole way there she was describing the latest article she had written for _The Quibbler_. Apparently Nargles were found in a Scottish town's water supply, which was a real shame because one out of three people are allergic to them.

When we reached the Leaky Cauldron, we grabbed a booth and waited for our waitress.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this. I had the day off since I already wrote my article and since your brothers are with your father-"

I didn't let her admit that she would've been lonely without me. "I'm glad we did this, too. Now why don't you tell me more about those Nargles?"

Before she could, our waitress arrived to take our orders. I was going to have the chicken platter and Mum was having plum pudding. That's all, just plum pudding. Her eating habits were a bit strange (but really, what wasn't strange about her?). It was always difficult going over to other people's houses for dinner with my mum. She has a very limited diet and most people don't understand that. The only places that are Luna-friendly are the Weasleys' homes and the Potter's.

Again, she tried to tell me about the Nargles. And then this time my dad walked in with my two brothers. When my mother noticed, she stopped mid-sentence to just stare at my father. It was a day full of heartsick women, apparently. I don't think my mother even realized she was still upset that she wasn't with my father anymore, that's how much she avoided thinking about it.

"Dean, Drake, Elton!" my mother yelled across the room. Dad turned his body to at his ex-wife and daughter. I smiled and waved him over. He smiled back, and then he brought himself and my brothers over to the booth.

"How has your day been?" He slid in the seat next to me. Swiftly, he kissed the top of my head.

"It's been fine. We were at Gringotts for about half an hour," I told him. Dad laughed, remembering how my mother was. My brothers sat on the other side of the booth with my mum. "What have you guys been doing?"

"We watched football, and then we decided we were hungry," he responded. I knew what the next thing out of his mouth would be. "And since I don't have any food in my apartment at the moment, we decided to come here. Isn't it funny that both groups of our family are here at the same time?" He smiled at my mum as a peace offering.

He didn't need the peace offering, though. My parents fought a lot during the end of their marriage. I mean **a lot**. But they probably had the most civil divorce a couple has ever had in the history of time. They could comfortably talk to each other as if they hadn't broken each other's heart. Both could put aside their differences to make sure my brothers and I got to see both equally. It was really nice.

The rest of the lunch was fun. We talked, we laughed, and my parents even joked around with each other. They were still in love, it was obvious. And even though they were in love, I knew they would never be together again. I think they were too scared that it would go back to the way it was at the end. They liked the status of this relationship. It was like they were friends again.

"Albus!" Rose yelled as she pounded on his bedroom door. "Open the bloody door right this instant!"

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon on a sunny Saturday afternoon in July. Rose was supposed to be "watching" Hugo at home while her parents worked, but both were bored out of their minds. So Rose wrote me at about ten to meet her here, that way Hugo could hang out with Lily and we could hang out with Albus. She lived in walking distance of his neighborhood and I was able to Apparate.

Why was Rose so mad? We had been waiting for Albus to wake up for about fifteen minutes, and it didn't seem like he was going to.

The door swung open, but it wasn't Albus standing behind it.

"What. The. Hell." Scorpius stood in front of us with flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. I could hear Rose gulp beside me. And I couldn't lie, it wasn't a bad sight at all.

"I guess Albus is still asleep…" Rose muttered.

"Correct, genius. He is sleeping." Scorpius stepped back and put his arms out, as if he were presenting a sleeping Albus in his bed. (Was that a bandage on his arm? He must have gotten a bad cut...) Albus, unlike Scorpius, was not an attractive sight in the morning. His limbs were sprawled about his bed, drool was running down his chin, and his hair looked natty. "Just like I was fifteen minutes ago."

"You let us stand out here yelling for fifteen minutes when you could hear us?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"No, Princess. I let **you** stand out here yelling for fifteen minutes. Mackenzie, if I remember correctly, calmly knocked like any normal human being would. You, on the other hand, decided to scream like a banshee and make a big commotion. I didn't open the door because I was hoping I was just having a bad dream and it would all go away." He looked Rose up and down. "Apparently not."

"You are such a prat," she snapped. She took a step closer to him

"Better to be a prat than a psycho," he retorted. He took a step closer to her. By this point he was hovering above and looking down at her. She was breathing heavy and looking up at him. Eye contact never faltered.

That's when I noticed Albus pick his body up slowly. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed. Then he looked in his doorway to see Scorpius and Rose practically on each other and I standing awkwardly near them. Albus, Merlin love him, didn't really start thinking about what he said until _after_ his morning coffee. That's probably why he declared:

"You two look like you're going to start having sex at any minute. Can you chill out, for my sake?"

This made Rose jump back into the hallway. She took a deep breath and started to shout, "IT DID NOT LOOK LIKE WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX!" as she ran back into the room. "THERE IS SOMETHING SEVERELY WRONG WITH YOU IF YOU THOUGHT IT LOOKED LIKE THAT WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, BUT IT WASN'T!"

Scorpius grabbed his head with his hands. "I'd have sex with you just to get you to stop bloody yelling!"

Rose, who had run up to Albus' face to shout, turned around to face Scorpius. "I have a boyfriend, you know. You can't say things like that to girls with boyfriends," she said forcefully. "Girls who are **happy **with their boyfriends. They're happy with their smart, successful, and extremely cute boyfriends. And they're not desperate enough to go to a fourth year to satisfy them."

"That fourth year, now a fifth year, may I remind you, is more satisfying than girls like you will ever be."

Rose took a book off the desk against the wall by Albus' bed. Then she proceeded to throw it at Scorpius' head, run out of the room, and hung out with James the rest of the day. It takes a lot to get Rose running into James' arms, let me tell you. (Scorpius only hurt his head a little bit. It was more of an ego blow than anything.)


	115. Albus 115

**Reviews = love. I'm updating even though I should really be studying… Whatever, I've become a queen of procrastination. I can pull off last minute anything now. This chapter will probably get me hate reviews. Oh, well. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did. **

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" Sarah asked me. "The guy who's throwing it insisted everyone he invited invite about ten other people."

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

Sarah Maner has been my friend since I was two. She lived three houses down from mine my entire life.

"How was school this year?"

"You know, boarding-like," I answered lamely.

We were hanging out at the huge tree by Aldus' house (sitting, to be exact). During all my time when I was home, if I wasn't with my family I was with her and other kids from the neighborhood. Out of the neighborhood group, Sarah was probably my best friend, and I never knew why it was her and not somebody else. I guess we just clicked as friends.

"I still don't know why you can't go to public school like a normal kid," Sarah complained.

Though I considered her my best Muggle friend, I still hadn't told her I was a wizard. She just wouldn't understand. I mean, she was a great girl and everything, but she just wasn't open to those kinds of ideas.

Never in her life did she suspect that anything besides "normal" people could ever exist. Even after the first time we watched _Dracula_, which had every kid I knew convinced vampires were real (only me and James knew that they were), she still never once questioned that maybe there was anything strange or mystical out there in this whole world, let alone close by.

"Mum wants me to get a good education. You know how she is," I told her. "Always looking out for the baby cubs."

"Pish posh," Sarah muttered. "No offense to your mum. She's an absolutely fantastic woman." Sarah paused before adding, "And she makes the best cookies."

"She really does." I leaned against the back of the tree. Sarah followed my position, the side of her body touching the side of my body. Her bare skin against my bare skin (summer, who wears long sleeves and pants in July? Which is probably the only hot month we get.) "It's a wonder my whole family isn't overweight."

As she looked at her watch, she cursed quietly. "It's already five! I gotta go home so I can grab some dinner and get ready." She picked herself off the ground and stood in front of me, brushing grass off her legs. And to be completely honest, I missed the feel of her skin against mine a little bit. "Oh, bullocks!"

"What time does it start?" I asked her.

"Uh, just meet me here at 7:20. It's about ten minutes away. I'll drive us to save gas."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Didn't she know Apparation was free? Still, I couldn't tell her that, so I would humor her and let her drive me. "I don't have time to even wonder what that laugh was for. Bye!"

With that, she started sprinting towards her house.

"Well…that was a nice farewell," I said to myself quietly. I let out another chuckle. Sarah was a funny girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aren't you just a stud?" Sarah pulled up to where I was sitting on the curb. "Hop in."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied and I 'hopped' into the car. She knew I was just saying it to joke around, but she did really look cute. Now that I thought about it, before that night I never saw Sarah get dressed up for anything. Her attire to me consisted of jeans and a t-shirt most of the time. I guess the skirt and tight shirt she had worn got to me a little.

"Mess with the radio if you want," she told me.

She got out of our neighborhood and onto a major road. "The guy who's throwing this is really cool. Hopefully you'll meet him, but I doubt it. He made it seem like the party was going to be huge." Sarah glanced over at me quickly. "Stay with me for the rest of the night, okay? I don't want to do something stupid."

Too bad I couldn't stop her from doing that. Hell, I couldn't stop myself from doing that.

"Of course," I said. "Does this guy go to your school?" She nodded her head. I noticed a Post-it note on the dashboard that read _10 Hilston Lane_ and picked it up.

"To answer your question, yes, he does live at 10 Hilston Lane," Sarah stated, reading my mind. (Isn't that ironic?) "I can't wait to get there. I'm so psyched!" she squealed. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel with excitement. "I haven't gone to a party in ages." In an afterthought she said, "Oh and I arranged for us to get a ride home with my friend Trish. She's the designated drive for tonight."

I drummed my fingers on the dashboard. "You know, I completely forgot that you started drinking last summer. You don't do it on a regular basis, right?"

"Not really. I only do it socially. And this just happens to be a social situation." A wicked smile spread across her face as she looked at the road in front of her. "Do you plan on joining me?"

With a shrug I said, "Um…I don't know. I've never gotten drunk before. I don't know how I would really take alcohol."

She laughed. "It's so like you to think about what kind of drunk you'll be. So cute." My heart thumped in my chest, but only a little bit. "Anyway, I think you'll be a fun drunk. Try it out tonight since we have a safe ride home. What's the worst that can happen? Well, besides getting caught. But you just have to be careful sneaking into your house."

Sarah pulled into a neighborhood filled with gigantic houses. When she parked her car near the cub she proclaimed, "We're here!"

The two of us got out of the car, and Sarah practically skipped to the door.

"Someone's a little excited," I muttered. Sarah, who was ahead of me since I wasn't skipping, turned around to glare at me. "Don't give me that look."

"I wouldn't give you that look if you stop being such a smart-arse." With determination, Sarah walked towards me, grabbed my hand tightly, dragged me to the kid's house, and then opened the door to the craziest party I would ever attend in my life/a night I would never really remember or forget.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two hours later, Sarah and I were completely wasted.

Yes, I had let her convince me into getting drunk. She just wouldn't stop handing me beers while she drank tequila. Apparently tequila was her weakness.

"Come on, let's dance!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my hands and dragged me off the couch (that I was just oh so comfortable on) to hit the dance floor. (Do you see a pattern of her grabbing my hands and dragging me off to places? Because I know I sure do. It was a problem that developed when I was around thirteen. But that was a different/less important story.)

The pulse of the music filled my body. Sarah started grinding against me. And let me add, no girl had ever danced like that with me before. I couldn't lie, I was really turned on. My hands felt like they weren't mine as I grabbed her hips firmly and brought her even closer to me. It was the most wonderful feeling and I wanted to feel it more.

We danced like that for three more fast songs. Then a slow one came on. Sarah looked up at me and then put her arms around my neck. Instinct took over as I put my arms around her waist.

Who knew I was such an affectionate drunk? And who knew that Sarah was just as affectionate? Before that night, Sarah and I were NEVER like that together. We flirted occasionally, which was always provoked by her, but we hardly ever even hugged each other. So it's kind of shocking that we felt the need to be as close to each other as possible when we were drunk. (And don't they say you're most honest when you're drunk?)

To be honest, I don't really remember what happened next. I sort of remember Sarah grabbing my hand and dragging up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms (there's that pattern again). I vaguely remember us shedding each other's clothes. But I vividly remember losing my virginity to my friend of fifteen years.

When we were done, Sarah made me go downstairs to see if our ride, a very tall brunette I would immediately recognize, was still there. It was already 10:30 and my curfew was 11. Sarah wanted to make sure I got home with plenty of time to spare. She was probably the most responsible drunk I ever met. I, on the other hand, was just a bumbling mess.

It took me about fifteen minutes to find our ride (and trust me, she was a very tall girl), another five to get into the car correctly, and ten to get inside my front door. That's right, I didn't sneak in. I walked right through the front door because I was way too wasted to even consider another route to take. Obviously I wasn't a smart drunk.

My parents were sitting in the living room watching television.

"Hey, Albie," my mum greeted me. "How was the party?"

I walked down the hallway into the living room. No, I didn't try and run up to my room before they noticed. My drunk self thought it was a good idea to have a conversation with my parents.

"Great!" I practically yelled as I took another step towards the couch, causing me to stumble. I wasn't a graceful drunk either.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked me. I guess I was a little more sober at this point because I remember Mum's eyes examining me like a hawk stalking its prey. "Since when have you been clumsy?" My dad was a completely clueless, but not Mum. Never Mum. She caught on right away and called me out on it.

"He's drunk," she stated flatly. "Your son is drunk, Harry."

Dad laughed. "Albus doesn't drink, Ginny! He's too smart to do that." Then it was his turn to examine me. I was gripping the end of the other couch, trying to keep myself from falling over. "Oh my God, he is drunk!" To say my dad was shocked was an understatement. "When did you start drinking!"

"Tonight!" I answered honestly.

"Get to bed, Albus," Mum commanded. "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning when you're nice and hung-over. Then my yelling will really take hold."

"All right, Mum!"

Somehow I got up the stairs and into my room without killing myself. I sat on my bed and thought about Sarah and how I had lost my virginity with her. Sarah. A girl I loved like a friend and lusted after a bit, but a girl I was positive I was not in love with. And that made me cry, which I hadn't done for a long time.

I didn't stop crying until I started puking.


	116. Elden 116

**The reviews were awesome! So there's a line in here that Albus says that I think is really funny. I think I had him and James lose their virginity in sort of the same way just to get this kind of conversation in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! No matter how much I wish it was…That would rock.**

Vic, Rose, Lacey, Mackenzie, Zach, Sam, Ray, Hugo, and I were all at the Potters' house near the end of August. Basically everyone I knew was present, except Freddie. He was working at his dad's store on that particular day. Anyway, the group of us was sitting around the table eating cookies.

"These are excellent, Mrs. Potter," Vic told her.

"Why, thank you!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, looking rather pleased with herself. I think I heard James mutter something along the lines of 'brownnoser', but one can never be too sure.

Rose called out loudly over everyone's chit chat, "Guys! Guys, can I have your attention?" Everyone looked at her. "I just realized that I have no idea what your plans are for this upcoming year. And that's just really sad considering how close we all are. Each person at this table should share something about what's going on in his/her life."

"Good idea, Rose," Mrs. Potter said. "Even I don't know what's going on in half of your lives."

Lacey, not waiting for a second's pause, nearly shouted, "Sam and I are engaged!" A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Everyone else at the table was anything but relieved, especially Sam.

"I thought we were keeping that quiet!" Sam cried out. Uproar started at the table, everyone was shouting their response to the news at once. "Sorry, guys. We were going to wait until we got jobs and our own flat before telling everyone we were engaged." He sent Lacey a sour look. "Looks like that plan just got shot down the drain."

"Sorry, Sam, but I couldn't hold it in any longer," Lacey declared. "It was eating me alive," she added histrionically.

Mrs. Potter yelled, "Everyone be quiet!" Of course everyone immediately got silent. That woman knew how to command a room. "Sam, you need to discuss your plans with your father and listen to what he has to say. Same goes to you, Lacey, with your parents, okay?" The engaged couple nodded their heads. "Merlin, this is turning out more dramatic than I planned."

"I'm going to be Head Girl next year!" Rose said happily. Ah, so that's why she wanted to bring up what was going on in everybody's life. I'm sure she really wanted to know, but she did have a little ulterior motive. "Hugo, Vic, and my parents were the only ones who knew, so now everyone knows!"

"Oh, no," Mrs. Potter mumbled softly, but everyone could still hear her.

Rose started freaking out. "Why the 'oh, no'? What's wrong with me being Head Girl?" Mrs. Potter didn't respond, I think she was trying to communicate with her eyes. "It's...it's who's Head Boy you're worried about, isn't it?" And apparently Rose understood the language of the eyes. Go figure.

Mrs. Potter nodded her head. "Scorpius is. He found out yesterday, like I assume you did."

Hugo said, "I broke up with my girlfriend," trying to get the attention off his sister who looked ready to cry. It was weird things like that comment that made him an oddly good brother.

Albus let out a whimper. "I'm not a virgin anymore!" Mrs. Potter looked like she was ready to faint. The air in the atmosphere was just calling people to admit their secrets. "I couldn't keep it in any longer, like Lacey said!"

"I'm tired of England and I'm moving to France," I proclaimed, obviously getting sucked into the atmosphere.

It was true what I had said. I had an aunt that was willing to take me in until I found a place of my own. She already got a job for me at the ice cream shop she owned, Purpleback's Every-Flavor Ice Cream. She needed a new assistant manger and who better than her own flesh and blood to do the job?

"Elden!" Lacey cried out. "How are you sick of England? And France? Why did you pick France of all places?" She looked ready to cry with Rose. "This is so messed up."

"You want to talk about messed up?" Albus let out a mock laugh. Oh, no. He was in ugly Albus mode. Ugly Albus was brutally honest and never knew when to shut up. "You and Sam are barely eighteen and you think it's a good idea to get bloody married!"

Lacey snapped, "It's none of your business what I do with my life!" As an afterthought, she added, "And at least I'm still a virgin!" I guess Lacey had an ugly side, too.

Albus threw a cookie at her. She threw a cookie back. What the hell was going on? Everyone at the table looked ready to cry, yell, or felt the need to throw food items at each other. It was insanity!

Al called out, "Rose! Why don't you tell us your real secret, considering you started this nonsense?"

Rose's eyes darted to Vic. He didn't notice because he was too busy looking at Al, trying to figure out what the crazed boy meant. "I don't have any secrets," Rose insisted. Albus, who definitely wasn't in his right mind (he never is when he's upset), did his mock laugh again. "What?" Rose's voice took a defensive tone. "I don't!"

"Stop while you're ahead, Al," I warned him. "Don't say something you'll really regret later." I knew exactly what he was going to tell everyone, and I knew there was no way to stop him, but I had to try. "Don't say something stupid that will upset people when it really doesn't need to be said."

But he ignored me. The idiot, excuse the word, but it's the only way to describe him, just ignored me. "Oh, so you aren't in love with Scorpius?" he taunted her. "That must have been a different Scorpius whose name you moaned in your dreams the other night when we slept over Freddie's. Sorry, I guess that was just my mistake."

"Take that back!" Rose shouted as she stood up in anger. "You take that back right now!" Instead of just looking like she was going to cry, she actually was crying. "I do NOT love that pig. I love Vic."

"No one appreciates a liar, Rose," Albus said viciously. "You don't love Vic, and everyone can see it! Hell, even Vic can!" He was standing up at this point, too. "So just stop with the lies and say it, Rose. Say it."

Rose didn't say anything. She stared at Albus with her teary eyes. Her lips were quivering, not able to decide what she really wanted to say. It didn't matter which way she went anyway. She could have admitted she loved Scorpius and had Vic break up with her, or she could have denied it and Albus would never have gotten off her back. She was officially screwed.

Vic let out a loud sigh, making the decision for Rose. "You love him, don't you?" He looked up at her from his sitting position. "Just say it, Rose. You love him. It's him you really want, not me."

I got up from my seat and walked over to Rose. As I put my arms around the crying girl, she nodded her head simply. Vic didn't need the words; the nod was more powerful than anything she could have said. He got up from his seat without saying a word to anyone and walked out the front door. Then he walked out of Rose's life for good.

Albus fell back into his seat. "What did I just do?" he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes.

Sam glared at Al. "You just ruined any chance Rose had at happiness. And you definitely ruined the little bit of happiness she did have. Waitta go."

"I'm not a virgin, either," James informed us. Mrs. Potter, still shocked from Albus' confession (which is probably why she let him carry on like that with Rose and Lacey), looked ready to have a heart attack. "I lost it with some chick at a party when I was drunk." And that's when Mrs. Potter actually passed out.

It's a good thing she didn't hear Albus say loudly, "**Me, too**! Well, almost. It was with Sarah, not some random girl. But the element of being drunk at a party remains the same."

"Tawny and I are thinking of having sex," Zach admitted. "We're still talking it through."

Lily shot him the dirtiest look I've ever seen her shoot in her entire life. Then she looked at Mackenzie and shook her head. "Waitta be the most insensitive jerk in the world, Zach."

Zach realized what Lily meant and exclaimed, "Oh, shit! I probably shouldn't have just said that in front of the present company." He gave Mackenzie an apologetic look. She gave him a weak smile and shrugged. Then he continued to say, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I love her, but she wants to wait until we've been dating for a longer amount of time before doing it."

Some people just never learn.

"We are waiting until we get married," Lacey declared as she looked at Sam adoringly. "It'll be better that way."

"It will," he agreed whole-heartedly.

"James, I think you and I should get a flat together," Ray, who had been quiet this whole time, said. "Since Sam wants to move in with Lacey, and Elden's apparently leaving the country, I think it would be a good time to do it." Ray shot me a look. "Thanks for warning me about that in advance, bud."

"Hey, I didn't have any plans until like a week ago. It's not like I've had this set up for months and never told you. This is fairly recent," I defended myself.

"Okay, the plan may be recent, but the idea isn't. You never told me you were sick of England. Elden, you never told anyone you were sick of England!" Ray threw his hands in the air. "I don't know why you keep stuff like that to yourself. You can tell me this stuff. You can confide in me, but you never do." He was hurt. He was really hurt.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I just didn't know how to bring it up into conversation."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then he slammed his hand on the table and exclaimed, "Wait, this is not whatever! You gave me all this shit back in fifth year about not talking to you and treating you badly as a best friend. What is this, El? You can preach openness and persecute me for not following it, but you can't even do it yourself!"

All I could do was stare at the empty plate of crumbs in front of me. I had no defense this time. He was absolutely and completely right.

"Do you think we should try and wake Mrs. Potter up?" Zach asked us as he looked at the grown woman sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, goodness!" Mackenzie rushed over to her. "I completely forgot she was even here!"

"She'll be okay," James told us. "She's done this before. Like that one time I told her Lily was pregnant." He laughed and slapped his thigh. "So classic. She was out for a good half hour."

"That was pretty funny," Albus chuckled.

"You two are awful!" Rose scolded. "Both of you! You're both terrible, terrible people!" Albus walked over to her and tried to hug her. She pushed him away and said, "No."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I was upset. You know what I'm like when I'm upset," he responded. "Not that it helps much with the situation, but I'm really sorry."

"You're right, Al. It doesn't help. I'm going to upstairs to Lily's room!" she screamed as she stormed off.

James shook his head and sighed. "That probably wasn't the best idea."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Wait for it," James said. Then we heard Rose shout even more. "Scorpius was up there taking a shower. She probably just ran into him in the corridor. It's a good thing for her that he listens to Lily's shower radio and can't hear a blessed thing outside of the bathroom."


	117. Hugo 117

**So I'm doing back to back. Yes, I am posting two chapters at the same time. How exciting is that? That doesn't mean you should neglect to review! It just means that you have MORE to comment upon. How does that sound? **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am J.K. Rowling. Ha ha ha ha, like J.K. Rowling wastes her time writing fan fiction.**

"Lily!" I was trying to get my cousin's attention during on of Hagrid's lectures in Care of Magical Creatures.

She turned around and saw me waving her over. Slowly, she walked towards me. "Is something wrong? There has to be something wrong since you want to talk and not take notes. I swear, Hugo, you're the only student in this school who takes notes for this class. Especially when we have outdoor lectures like right now! I seriously worry about you."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm dating Gabby Ockley again." Lily smiled. She made me promise during our first year that I would always tell her about my romantic life. Then I made her promise never to share any details of hers with me. "Gabby heard I broke up with Elaine over the summer and she thought we should give it another go. It wasn't serious last time, but this she wants it to be."

"Speaking of romance, guess who finally got the guts to use tongue?" I made a gagging motion, and Lily laughed. Why did she insist on breaking the promise she had made me? I mean, I kept hers! "Tad is actually starting to realize that I am a real live girlfriend! HIS real live girlfriend. And girlfriends appreciate a bit of loving just as much as boyfriends."

"Can we change the subject?" I begged. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please change the subject?"

"Hey, Hugo, guess what?" I shrugged, relieved she changed the subject. "We're finally fifth years!" She held up her hand and I slapped it. "We're not babies anymore, are we?" Sincere smiles spread across our faces. It felt good to not be a baby, I can tell you that much. "But no matter how old we get, we still play hide-and-seek, okay? That can never change."

"That's a given," I said. "Otherwise the universe would cease to spin on its axis."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How's the paper this morning looking?" Trudy questioned at breakfast during the first week, a Sunday to be exact. "Anything big happen?" She took a bite of her oatmeal and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Thankfully nothing," I replied. I handed her the paper, and she quickly snatched it from my grasp.

"Really?" She flipped through pages, searching for any sign of terror that it might hold. Her eyebrows rose as she got through each section. "Nothing big happened. Maybe we're going through a time of peace. I mean, nothing has happened for quite a few months." I nodded my head as I took a sip of my orange juice. "But that just sounds too good to be true."

"Big news at Hogwarts, though," I said. "Guess who the new flight instructor is?" Trudy shrugged, looking quite apathetic. She didn't like Quidditch and she wasn't afraid to let anyone know it. I used to be the same way, but sometime during my third year I fell in love with it. "Come on, just take a guess." She didn't guess. She just stared at me. "You're no fun. Anyway, it's Oliver Wood!"

Trudy took the last bite of her oatmeal. "That's nice."

"That's not just nice, Trood, that's brilliant," I corrected.

"Are you still writing the sports' section of Hogwarts' newspaper this year?" she asked. I nodded my head. "_That_ is brilliant. I don't know Oliver Wood, thus anything pertaining to him and his life is not brilliant. But I do know you. You're my absolute best friend. Your life is what's interesting for me to hear about, not his," she explained. "Not some random man."

"Point proven," I declared. "You don't care. But to be fair, he is a celebrity, not just a random man."

"Ah, after all these years I think you finally get it. And then you always ruin it by adding a comment like that." She smiled and bit her lip. "So what do you have planned for your Sunday?"

"Homework, homework, more homework…and did I mention homework?" I sighed. "We've been here less than a week and I already have to write an essay for History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. And I have a test in Charms that I have to study for-"

"Okay, I get it. Did you start any of this on Friday or Saturday?"

I answered, "Well, last night I had a date with Gabby. And on Friday night I hung out with Todd and Elton. That was a lot of fun. We drank an excessive amount of soda. Trood, it was a lot. Todd almost passed out from the sugar high."

Trudy placed her hand under her chin; a look of contemplation graced her face. "We're not as close as we used to be," she said simply.

"Is that a statement or a question?" I already knew it was a fact, though. She was right, we weren't as close. It wasn't a fault on either of us. We had significant others and I had guy friends to attend to. "I know we aren't."

"Hugo, it sucks," she said softly. "As much as I like spending time with Franklin, I like spending time with my best friend more." She looked down at her empty plate, refusing to look me in the eyes. "Is that wrong? Should I not be thinking of you when I'm with him?"

A lump formed in my throat. I know she meant what she said in an innocent way, but I couldn't help having other interpretations. "No, because I feel the same way when I'm with Gabby. You're way more interesting than she is. But she's my girlfriend, so."

"And Franklin's my boyfriend," she said. "It's just how it is."

"So we deal with it," I responded. "But we should work on having more fun time together. Our relationship is currently based on eating and studying." I pointed at her and then myself, referencing to the position we were in at that moment. "It was this way at the end of last year, too."

"You, my friend, are terribly right." She stood up and clapped her hands together. "Let's delay having fun for now so we can write your History of Magic essay. I finished it yesterday while you were on your date."

"Trudy, I love you," I declared honestly as I looked up at her.

A deep blush filled her cheeks. "I know." She coughed and then pointed at my plate. "Are you done?" Trudy rolled her eyes. "Why can't you be more like your sister and eat fast? Gosh." She sounded irritated, but I knew she was just teasing. That's just how Trudy was.

"Maybe if you didn't talk so much I could actually eat during meal times," I quipped. After downing my juice and grabbing a pastry to go, we headed out of the Great Hall. "Fifth year work, here I come!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I realize that no one explained to you what happened after the eventful August day at the Potters. Don't worry, that's what I'm here for.

Elden moved out of his parents' home the day before I left for school. There was a going away party for him and everything. It was really nice. It was then that Ray forgave Elden for keeping his sickness of England to himself. I guess that's what Elden apologized for...I don't know. He just said, "sorry" and Ray accepted that.

Ray applied for at job at St. Mungo's and started looking for flats with James. And James still has no idea what he wants to do with his life.

Lacey was still having trouble figuring out what she wanted to do. Luckily for her, Sam was getting booked for a ton of modeling jobs and managed to save up a good amount of cash. They planned on getting their own flat before the New Year started. If that worked out, then they decided they would want to have their wedding in June.

Zach's still a virgin, for the time being. That's all I really know about the subject, and that's all I care to know.

Albus and James are grounded until the next summer. Aunt Ginny was fine, by the way. Like James said, it happens a lot. She's kind of used to it.

Rose and Scorpius have some tensions as Heads that they still haven't dealt with. It doesn't help that they have to spend all their time together organizing and taking care of things. And the rumors of their inevitable relationship didn't calm down Rose's nerves. (They were Heads, Heads always dated!)

Mackenzie was doing great. She had her life in order and she was finally over Zach.

Freddie had about twenty more pranks he was planning to pull during the year. It would cap off the list he had made his first year and end his seventh with a bang. Filch heard rumors about the pranks and looked grumpier than usual.

Selena…well, I had no idea what was going on with her. She was still being kind of nice to Freddie, which can only be a good sign.

Sabina and Terrell broke up after the summer ended. I heard that bit of news from Freddie (Selena had told him).

Lily's relationship with Tad was going well, I figured. She was excited about finally using tongue, so I can only assume that's good.

Todd, Elton, and Ian were becoming inseparable. They were three bachelors with nothing to worry about except O.W.L.s. Even those weren't approaching, so they had time to relax and enjoy their time together. I couldn't say I wasn't envious. I had a girlfriend to spend time with and Trudy always reminding me about my academic life. Those were both blessings, but sometimes I wished I was a free man.

Gia was dropping hints to Ian about Lily. Well, not in front of Lily. I heard it only a few times, but they were very strong hints that almost any simple minded human being could have understood. But Ian didn't. For such a smart guy, he was pretty stupid.

Randa spent half her time with her best friend Gabe, a quarter of her time with Albus, and the other quarter with her ex-boyfriend Uriel. There were rumors circulating that she was going to date him again, but I wouldn't know. We didn't talk anymore, even though she was my ex-girlfriend too, but whatever. I'm not bitter or anything.

On a funny note, Wade Ellerby had stopped dating girls. Shocking, I know. Nobody knew why he had suddenly lost interest in them, but he had. I guess you'll just have to wait and see what exactly happened.


	118. Scorpius 118

**Three chapters in one week? I'm on a roll. Yeah, I thought it was nice to do a little recap in Hugo's point of view. He's not a main character, so I have more trouble finding material to write about with him. He's a recap kind of guy, I guess. Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter. And the pope's Jewish.**

"I hate going to these," I mumbled under my breath to Aaron as we walked into the door. The Abscidos had given a Portkey to members in Hogwarts and it transported us to…here. I still didn't even know exactly where the meetings where held, but we always ended up outside a depressing building in London. "I really do."

"Yeah, well, that's life," Aaron replied callously.

We took our seats in the back. Younger members always sat in the back, even when they were "special" like me. Whatever the hell that means.

"QUIET!" the leader of the group, Hadius Ithaka, demanded. He was a slim, frail-looking man that really didn't look like he belonged in a position of power. His magical abilities and desire to have power proved otherwise. "There is much work to be done. You all realize that we've accomplished nothing in a long time."

"That's because Potter's been up our asses!" Theodore Nott shouted. The only reason I knew it was Theodore was because I had heard his voice throughout most of my life. Otherwise it would be impossible to tell. Everyone had their faces covered. What did it say about a group when the members couldn't even trust each other? "What can we do?"

Hadius, not knowing who said it, sent death glares to all of us. He was the only one who didn't cover his face, which is how he was able to glare at us effectively.

"It's funny someone should bring that up," he said. "Because we do have a plan!" A sick, sadistic smile spread across his face. "Taryn Clapp is putting a plan into effect on Friday of this week. See, Taryn was smart enough to ask me for a mission herself. And when you ask, I grant." The smile grew even more, filled with something close to pride. "Taryn, please stand up and announce the plan."

A tall figure, whom I assumed was Taryn, stood up from the first row. "On Friday I will be riding the Knight Bus." No, they couldn't. That was just too horrendous...But I knew they would. "During the day, of course, while everyone is at work. I will plant a bomb that will set to go off at just about five o'clock. And since most people get out from work at around five…well, it won't be a bomb that went off in vain."

"Beautiful, Taryn. Absolutely beautiful," Hadius commended her.

The feeling of nausea fell over me. I guessed about fifty people would be taking the bus home from work on Friday, hoping to get home to reach their families and spend the weekend with them. But they wouldn't. They would all die a horrible, heinous death. And I didn't have enough balls to try and save them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tuesday night and I'm sitting in the library with Rose. We're making up the prefect schedule, trying to get along as best as we can. Getting along has never been a strong point between me and Rose.

"Darlene and Trudy could take Sunday of next week," Rose said.

"Good idea, Rose. Let's put a Slytherin seventh year with a Ravenclaw fifth year. I'm sure that'll work out great."

"I think it will since Darlene is actually a nice Slytherin, unlike the person sitting with me," she retorted. "Trudy's a pretty talkative girl. I'm sure they'll find something to connect over." I gave in. I always ended up giving in. "Monday night can be Freddie and Tad. Freddie wants to get to know his cousin's boyfriend more."

I couldn't help but laugh. She gave me a quizzical look. "I thought you would be against that more than anybody. Don't you hate when all your male cousins get involved in your love life?"

"Freddie isn't James," she explained. "He honestly just wants to get to know him. James, on the other hand, would castrate the boy if he could."

I had to give Rose this, she was witty and funny when she wanted to be. "Whatever, it works. I just want to get out of here. Breathing the same air as you for too long gives me a bad taste in my mouth."

That was an utter and complete lie. Being around Rose for these meetings made me feel alive. That Tuesday night I forgot about the Knight Bus and the hatred I felt towards myself. I remembered how much fun it was teasing Rose and seeing her get worked up. I remembered that she was a single girl again…

Not that I would do anything about it. It was just nice that she wasn't with that tool anymore.

"I'm glad you've matured over the years, Malfoy."

"Same to you, Princess." I flashed my most obnoxious smile. She rolled her eyes, bit her bottom lip, and then looked down at the list she had been writing up.

"Do you want to take next week with me?" She didn't look up at me as she said it. "Next Tuesday?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Okay…maybe we could get along. I was feeling lucky so I had to finally ask. "Hey, Rose." Ah, that got her to look up at me. Her brown eyes locked with mine, and it felt good to have her attention. "Do you mind me asking why did you and Vic break up? And then after you're done minding, can you answer?"

She sighed. "You could see right through my loop hole. You always do." What did THAT mean? "Yes, I do mind you asking. But I think I'll answer anyways." Rose picked up her quill and started fiddling with it. Her hands always fumbled when she was nervous. "He broke up with me because he thought I was in love with you."

"Thought?" Guess I finally got some balls, huh? Maybe I just had to test the waters because I knew at one point in time she did love me.

Rose stopped fumbling with the quill. "Knew," she corrected herself.

My heart clenched. She was brave, so much more than I ever would be. I had already turned her down, and there she was, putting her heart on the line again. It inspired me. If she could be so brave, why couldn't I be a little brave? Why couldn't I just tell her the truth? The whole truth. She deserved that.

"I love you," I said softly.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me, trying to examine me with her gaze. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true. I know I said I didn't months ago, but that was because I was scared," I admitted.

"Why were you scared?" Rose leaned forward. "You didn't seem scared when you told me you loved me earlier that year."

"That was before I was an Abscido."

Shock filled her facial expression. A hand jolted to her mouth and between her fingers she muttered, "No. Oh, no, Scorpius." She took the hand away to speak clearly. "You can't be!" Pain seethed her voice. "Why didn't you tell me then? Why didn't you tell anyone? How could you keep that to youself?"

"I couldn't, Rose. That's why they killed my grandmother. Because the first time they asked, I said no." I was thanking Merlin that no one at all was sitting by the restricted section with us. This was not something I wanted spread around school. "I had to say no to you that night because I didn't want them to find out that you were connected to me. They'd kill you with no hesitation."

"Oh, Scorpius." She kept repeating that, over and over. Occasionally she added, "I can't believe it."

"I'm tired of lying," I told her. "I want to be honest with you and everyone from now on. I'm not going to shun away because I'm afraid of you all getting killed." That triggered my memory quicker than a cheetah runs. "The Knight Bus! Rose, they're going to put a bomb on the Knight Bus on Friday!"

Her body shuddered. "We have to tell someone." Our whole conversation was being said quietly, but the next word out of Rose's mouth came out rather loud. "Now."

She grabbed my hand, leaving everything we had brought with us at the table, and pulling me out of the library. I didn't know where we were going, but I really didn't care. Rose Weasley would know the right thing to do. She always did.

That's how I ended up in McGonagall's office, explaining my whole situation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was Friday, September 17, 2023 at five o'clock. Rose and I were sitting on the floor outside of McGonagall's office, waiting for the news. We had to know if the plan was successful and if all those people lived. She was holding my hand tightly, praying that everything would work out all right.

McGonagall opened her office door, saw us sitting there, and smiled. "Everyone's fine."

Rose let out a yelp of pleasure. "We finally won one," she declared happily. "How often does that happen?" She pulled herself up, but never let go of my hand so I had to go up with her.

"They're gonna know it was me," I looked at McGonagall, "aren't they? I mean, how else could the Order have found out if it wasn't for me?" McGonagall nodded her head. "They're going to have me killed. I know they will." Even though it wasn't a question, McGonagall's eyes held the answer 'yes'.

"Let's go for a walk." Rose tugged on my hand and said, "Thanks, Professor!" to McGonagall.

We walked down the stairwells and outside in silence. It wasn't until we had managed to walk near Hagrid's cabin that I spoke. "I don't want to die."

She grabbed my hand even tighter. "I don't want you to die, either. But you did the right thing."

"I did, didn't I?" I turned my head to look her the same time she turned her head to look at me. Smiles were on both of our faces. "You're a good influence on me, Weasley," I told her honestly. "Getting me to tell the truth. You've even made me into a bit of a hero." She rolled her eyes at my cockiness. "All right, that was too much. But you are a good girl. Too good for me."

"The way I figure it," she retorted, "I don't think anyone else could be good for except you."

"How so?"

Rose nudged her shoulder into mine. "You had it right the first time you said you loved me. No one gets under my skin like you do. I guess that can be a nuisance, but that goes hand in hand with nobody gets me like you do. You make me feel more just by holding my hand than Vic ever could." I got the sexual implication.

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked. "I mean, really be with me?"

"There's nothing I want more." The best five words I had heard in a really long time.


	119. Rose 119

**It finally happened. Of course I had to be cliché and have something horrible happen to Scorpius in the process…but it happened. You should be happy with that. They're not really official at the beginning of this chapter, but it's there. That will change, though. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, J.K. Rowling spends her free time writing fan fiction…**

"I can't believe they're feeding us tortellini soup," I told Scorpius as we walked out of our Arithmancy class. "They've managed to avoid it these past seven years, and NOW they decide to do it?"

"Neither can I," Scorpius agreed. "There's serious potential of Albus hurting someone to get to it." Of course right after he said this, Albus whizzed past us, not even bothering to say hello. I guess someone told him we were having tortellini soup for lunch. "Do you see what I mean? He could hit a little first year or something!"

"The first years are rather small this year," I said. "I'm sure they'll be okay, though."

When we reached the Great Hall we saw Albus standing over a little girl, who looked to be a first year. Okay, maybe I was wrong… He was practically lethal when it came to his favorite food.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Albus apologized frantically as he bent down, grabbed her underarms, and picked her up. "It's just-it's tortellini day!" With that, he sprinted towards the Gryffindor table to get his share. The poor first year girl stood there staring at him with a blush and a look of puzzlement on her face.

Scorpius walked over to her and stated, "He's a little crazy when it comes to his soup."

She looked up at Scorpius, who towered over her, and blushed some more. Merlin, another girl thought he was cute. How perfect, another reason for him to boost his ego up even more.

And the moment I saw him notice the blush I stomped towards them, grabbed Scorpius by the arm, said to the girl, "Sorry about my cousin," and dragged Scorpius to the Gryffindor table with me. As I pushed him into a seat across from Albus, I declared, "If you say one thing about how cute you are-"

He smirked and shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it, Princess. I already know I'm attractive, I don't need to get it confirmed by some random little girl." I plopped down next to him and rolled my eyes. "It's true! The blush I get from you means more than the whole school's opinion. That's how I know I'm darn good-looking."

"I do not blush because of you!" I insisted, even though both of us knew I was lying.

"Can you guys stop?" Albus demanded and he gulped down his soup. "I'm trying to eat! I really don't want to go puke." Then he continues to eat. We must not have nauseated him that much.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lacey and Sam set the date for February 8," I told my friends as we sat in the Room of Requirement after a DA meeting. "I got the invitation today, actually." I sighed and looked at my loved ones surrounding me. "I thought they were going to wait, what made them change their minds?"

"She got a job," Albus explained. "That's what James told me, anyway. She works at Longshank's Goods." I cringed. Lacey worked _there_? The girl was smart, and she could be doing anything with her life. And she worked _there._ "Sam's been making a lot with his modeling, so they'll have their flat soon, I guess. That was the only thing keeping them from getting married sooner."

Scorpius noticed my disappointment, so he slid closer to me on the floor and put his arm around me.

Selena and Sabina sat on the other side of him, looking at us and smiling. After we explained to them why Scorpius had to ignore them, they were quick to forgive. Sabina even laughed at him, saying how both their families were highly involved in the group. "We'll be the first ones to understand," she commented.

Freddie said, "I think it's romantic that they're getting married." I couldn't help but stare at him. How stupid could he be?

"You're a romantic?" Selena asked, a small smile spreading across her face as she looked at him. We were sitting in a circle and he was directly across from her. "You don't seem that type, no offense."

"I am," Freddie confirmed. "No one ever believes me when I say that." He looked at me and smiled, the smile he saves for when he thinks something is sweet. "They're in love, Rosie. Unlike you and Scorpius, they were able to admit to what they had when they first realized it. Why would they try to find someone else when they already have the person of their dreams?"

"If they know they have the person of their dreams, why don't they just wait for a more appropriate age to marry? They're **young**, Freddie. What if their love isn't as real as they think it is?" I couldn't help but be skeptical, it was in my nature. "How do they know that the other is the person they can still be married to in forty, fifty years?"

"When you know, you know," he said. "I think you know that better than anyone, Rosie."

My heart beat faster as I became even more aware (if that was possible) of Scorpius' presence. "Why would I know better than anyone?" That was a stupid question.

He gave me that smile again. "You've been in love since you were eleven. I thought you of all people would understand." Then I suddenly realized why he believed in Sam and Lacey's love so much and why he was such a romantic. The hint was right there in his words. Freddie fell in love at eleven, just like I did. Only he realized it when it happened. It took me a few more years to pinpoint what exactly was going on. "And I'm pretty sure Scorpius is the real deal for you."

"Really?" I forced myself not to look at Scorpius' face.

"Do you really think there's another boy on this earth that could stand you but him?" Freddie chuckled. "Vic could stand you because he didn't know the real you. And Wade could stand you because…well, he didn't even have you for that long. So I can't even really count him," he pointed out.

Surprising me, Scorpius kissed my check chastely. He didn't have anything to say about Freddie's declaration. All he could do was kiss me. Maybe that was the only thing he needed to communicate his opinion.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm really nervous," Scorpius admitted at breakfast. It was his first Quidditch match of the season. To show my support of the Slytherins, I decided I would be a good girlfriend and sit at his table.

"You'll be brilliant," I told him. "And if you aren't, I'll break up with you." As I took a bite of my eggs, I noticed, with my peripheral vision, him giving a sly smile. "What's that smile for?"

"We're at a status were we can break up?" The slyness of the smile grew into something warmer as he noticed my lack of response. "I'm glad we're at that place." He ate his toast while I just looked at him. When he noticed my stare, he put down the piece and asked, "Why aren't you eating? You always eat."

"One, don't insult my eating habits. You're just mad because your girlfriend can out eat you. Two, I'm scared," I admitted.

"What are you scared of?"

"Like you just said, we're at a status were we can break up!" I exclaimed. "This is a relationship. And do you know how relationships usually end?"

"With a break-up?" he questioned nervously.

"Yes! And I don't want to break up with you! Maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship." He shook his head, trying to understand what I was telling him. "It's nothing against you, not at all. You're completely wonderful. And that's exactly why we shouldn't get too serious. I don't want this to end badly, Scorpius."

"Rose, what the hell are you on about?"

I took a deep breath, trying to rationalize my thoughts into complete, understandable sentences. It was a process I had to go through a lot. "I like where we are and I don't want to mess this up. I always mess it up. For the two relationships I have been in, it's always been my fault for the break-up, never his. I don't want to screw this up, too," I tried to explain. "So that's why this can't get serious."

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You're breaking up with me now so you don't break up with me later?" Well, when he said it like that it sounded absolutely ridiculous. "Did I miss something?"

"It made sense in my head!"

Scorpius laughed and shook his head at me. "You are definitely the most confusing girl I have ever met. That's probably what I like about you."

"Stop saying cute things!" I ordered. "That makes it harder for me to break up with you!"

"We're not breaking up, okay?" He grabbed my hand, picked it up, and kissed it. "You're not gonna mess this up, so chill out. If anything, I'll mess it up."

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed. "I am the queen of destroying relationships. And Albus is the king, if what happened with Vic says anything. There isn't room for two kings, so I think you've met your match with a couple of Potters and Weasleys, Malfoy." He ruffled my hair, knowing I hated when it got messier than it already was. "What was that?"

"Symbolism for how I know how to mess things up," he retorted. "And I hope you realize that we're the only couple who would fight about who can ruin a relationship better."

"We are. Maybe that's why I like us so much."

Scorpius put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "It's hard to keep my hands to myself when you say cute things like that." Though I loved the feeling of being close to him, I had to push him away. "What was that for, Rose?" He looked hurt, probably wondering what he had done wrong.

"Do you know nothing about me?" I rolled my eyes. "I have to eat! And I can't do that with you all over me." He laughed at me as I picked up my fork to dig into my eggs.

Why did I tell you only stories I remember of Scorpius this whole time? Well, you have to understand my dynamic with him because he's a pretty important guy in my life. Not pretty important, really important. And it all relates to the end of this grand scheme. (Confused? You'll find out more later.)


	120. Selena 120

**Thank you, reviewers. You've all been really solid and I appreciate that. Another update, you ask? Thank God for snow! I'm really pulling this chapter out of my butt, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Honestly, as I write this I still don't know what or who I'm writing about. I'll figure it out in a few minutes, apparently. I'll look at my list of things I want to happen. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"You're dating Rod Agentine?" I asked my sister, shock filling my voice.

Nadia nodded her head. "As of yesterday!" she exclaimed. And I couldn't help but ask myself, _when did my sister get so…cheery?_ Because as far as I knew, my third year sister was a mean spirited human being who hated the world. Her twin sister Ocean was the one I could see suddenly becoming happy, but never Nadia. "He's really great."

"Nadia, you're shitting me, right?" Excuse my language, but that was the only way I could phrase it.

"Why would I ask you to meet me in the common room to talk if I was shitting you?" She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you just don't think, Selena." Ah, there was the rude little sister I knew and lovedish.

"Um, that's great, I guess," I told my sister. "Is that all you wanted to say?" I had to rush out of there because it was three o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. Three o'clock on Saturdays was the set time for when I would meet with Freddie to go over our designs for the paper. "I have stuff I have to do." Apparently I was just as rude as she was.

"Yeah, that was all," Nadia muttered. "I'll talk to you later, Selena." She wanted to talk to me later? Nadia never wanted to talk to me…Maybe Rod was just a good influence on her, I don't know.

I got up from the couch I was sitting on and headed out of the common room. Hopefully Freddie wouldn't be mad at me for being a bit late. Nadia had demanded I meet with her at three o'clock, no sooner or later. And what Nadia wanted, Nadia got. I may not have liked my sister much, but she was my sister, and I had to see what was up.

When I walked into the Great Hall (our meeting place, always at the Slytherin table), Freddie waved me over. A huge smile was on his face as he picked up drawings in his hand and started waving them frantically in the air. "Selena, you're going to love them! Even Rose told me the skirts looked cute. _Rose_, the pickiest girl in the world!"

I laughed and walked over to the table. "Rose is really picky. I don't think she's liked a single idea we've had," I said as I looked at his drawings. "Freddie, you drew them all exactly the way I wanted."

He was beaming with pride. "I know. I'm getting good, aren't I?" I couldn't help but nod my head as I went through all the skirts I had asked him to sketch. "It helps that I'm actually paying attention to what you're saying now. Last year I had a tendency to drift off. But I'm one hundred percent focused this year!"

"That's fantastic," I replied as I took a seat across from him. "These are really, really good."

Freddie smiled at him. Merlin, he had an addictive smile. I couldn't help myself as I grinned back at him. The boy was so bloody happy that I was pleased with his work. Over the past year I had grown very fond of him. He was a good guy, and those were hard to find. And he was so much fun to be around. Our time together was always a pleasure.

"Aren't you glad you got me and not some other lump from the paper?" After he said, I couldn't help but agree in my head. I didn't want to work with him at first, but he had turned out to be a great partner.

Of course I couldn't tell him the truth. Instead I said, "There were better choices." His face was crestfallen. "But you are pretty decent, I guess." He understood that I was teasing him and smiled again, which made me smile. It was a vicious cycle of happiness that I wasn't used to.

"Since you gave me so many drawings to work with you can take an off week," I informed him.

"Are you taking an off week too?"

I shook my head. "No, I always have to try and come up with new ideas. They don't always work, I don't always have inspiration, and, well, you know how it goes."

He sighed, "That's a shame because I was planning on taking you out to a business lunch at Hogsmeade next week. But since you can't go-"

"Well, I guess I could take one Saturday off," I agreed. "If you promise to take me to a good place, of course."

"Oh, of course. Only the best for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you know that Rose's old boyfriend Vic became a zookeeper?" he asked me. I couldn't help but laugh. The top of his class became a zookeeper? "Yeah, apparently he snapped after breaking up with Rose and that was the only career choice he could think of. At least he's working at a wizard zoo and not a Muggle one."

"A Muggle one would just degrade his intelligence." I was going along with the joke. Freddie had that effect on me. It seemed he made me funnier and more able to tease. He loosened me up.

Our business lunch was taking place at Ruthie's Diner. It was a newer place in Hogsmeade that had the greatest chicken pot pie. I was just glad he was taking me someplace that wasn't The Three Broomsticks. That place got extremely overrated over the years. Ruthie's Diner was refreshing in comparison.

"Speaking of which, what do you want to do when you get out of Hogswarts?" he questioned.

"I want to be an interior designer. Muggles usually use them to design their homes. And I think I'd have more options decorating houses rather than designing clothes," I told him. "What about you?"

"Work in my dad's shop, I guess." He took a sip of his butterbeer and shrugged. "I didn't always want to do that, though. When I was little I wanted to work with dragons in Romania with my uncle Charlie."

"You and dragons? I had no idea you were interested in them," I said. "You're always surprising me."

"Gotta keep the ladies guessing," he teased. "Anyway, I don't think it was dragons I was really interested in. I think it had to do with my uncle being one of the coolest guys I know. I just wanted to be like him in that sense. And I wanted to have good life experiences like he has. Living in Romania with your wife and taming dragons is pretty good when it comes to life experiences."

"Opening up a fun joke shop with your brother, getting married, and having a son is pretty good, too."

Freddie blinked in confusion, obviously surprised at me and my memory. "I didn't think you would remember all that stuff about me when I told it to you."

"I remember things about people I care about. And I guess I sort of care about you now," I admitted. I couldn't decipher the look on his face. It was an emotion I had never even seen before. His eyes were glued to me and his jaw was tightening. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, needing to know what was going through his mind.

"I'm thinking about how sometimes you're the biggest bitch in the world." Wow, that was harsh. "And then other times you're completely open and wonderful. You surprise me, that's all."

"We're two mysterious people," I noted.

He rose up his butterbeer. "To being mysterious and never being boring!" I picked mine up and let its bottom hit his.

"Here, here!" I exclaimed.

Freddie took a sip and then said, "I have to say something." I nodded my head for him to go on. "I like you like this. I like the way you are around me. The first time I met you I knew there was something beneath the bitchiness, and here it is. Don't you think it means something that I'm the one that brings out the best side in you?"

"Yeah, it means you're a good friend," I agreed.

That didn't seem to be what he was going for. "Don't you think it means something **more** than that?" Desperation filled his voice. "Just think about it, Selena."

"Are you trying to get me to date you again? Because I thought we were past that, Freddie," I said with anger in my voice. "I thought you were over that and were being nice with me because we were friends. If I had known you had an ulterior motive I would have kept up the bitch façade." He noticed my use of the word façade and raised his eyebrow. "Yes, it's a façade! I just don't want people to get close to me and hurt me, okay?"

"Understandable, but life's all about getting hurt," he proclaimed. "You have to let people in and see who the good guys are versus the bad guys. Trust me when I say that I'm a good guy, Selena."

"Really? Because a good guy would accept that I just want to be friends and get over himself!" I yelled.

"That's not fair!" He pointed his finger at me. "I have not been nice to you just because I fancy you. I'm nice to _everyone_, Selena, and you know that! I do fancy you, though. And I think we'd be really good for each other, which is why I brought it up. If you never want to date, that's fine, whatever. But don't ever accuse me of being your friend for ulterior motives. I'm better than that."

I let out a long sigh. "I know you are, and I'm sorry. I just get defensive sometimes. I can't help it."

He grabbed my hand, which was drawing circles on the top of the table. "I'm sorry I suggested it," he said. "I love being friends with you, no feelings I hold could ever change that." Freddie took his hand off of mine and squeezed his fist. "But I have to tell you that I'll wait for the day when you change your mind. And I know you will; it's just a matter of time. Until that time comes, I'll wait in my place."

"In my place." I let the words flow out of my mouth. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It's an old Coldplay song," he told me with a grin spreading across his face. "I was trying to impress you with beautiful song lyrics, but you saw through my scam." I smacked the hand that he had placed on the table. "To be fair, it applies to my situation very well. It practically would have been a sin _not_ to use it."

"I didn't know you liked Coldplay. Hardly anyone I know even listens to Muggle music, let alone Muggle music from twenty years ago."

Freddie shrugged. "Not many people are related to Lily." He shook his head after he said that. "Scratch that, a lot of people **are** related to Lily. Just not a lot of people go through her iPod like I do."

"Lily has an iPod? She's so lucky!" I exclaimed. "I've always wanted one, but I've never had a computer to hook it up to. And there aren't any spells to magically put songs on one, so it is what it is."

"When we're married I'll buy you a computer for your birthday and then an iPod for Christmas. How does that sound?" I smacked his hand again. "Ouch, I was kidding! I thought we were at the stage where we could joke about it!" Then I smacked his hand one more time. "Stop hitting me! I didn't even do anything that time!"

"I know, I just felt like hitting you," I retorted.

"That is so not fair. You can hit me just because you feel like it, but I can't joke about our future marriage?" I nodded my head. "Brutal, Selena Goyle, just brutal. Or should I say Selena Weasley?"

"Don't you dare!" I yelled as I hit his hand.

"OUCH!" he yelped. "Abuse! Abuse!" He stuck his red hand up. "Truce?" As I shook on it he said, "You are going to make the most abusive wife some day." I slapped the hand I was shaking with my other hand. "Not fair! I didn't call you _my_ wife, I just said wife in general! So sensitive," he muttered.


	121. Randa 121

**There were so many reviews, it was glorious. Keep it up, please! I loved writing that last chapter. I just love that pairing. We haven't heard from Randa in a while, so let's get on that. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. I own this, which is still pretty cool. **

"FASTER! FLY FASTER!" Albus was screaming at his Quidditch team.

Albus was the harshest Quidditch Captain I had ever seen. The Gryffindor team was training harder and longer than they ever had. His dream to win the Quidditch Cup was at its final chance, and he had to make sure he accomplished it. Even if he had to scare his teammates into winning, he was willing to do that.

I sat down on a bleacher and looked at the practice that was going on above me. The poor team was taking laps around the pitch because Freddie had talked back to Albus. He had called him a 'Nazi' or something like that at the last practice and the team was still paying for it. Though I didn't know what a Nazi was, I could only assume it was something bad.

After one of the Chasers almost passed out, Albus decided it would be an okay idea to take a break.

"Killing your team isn't going to make you win, you know that, right?" He approached me, broom in hand, with a smile on his face. "Or maybe they'll get so fed up they'll just kill you instead." Albus sat next to me and shook his head. "You never know." Again, he shook his head. "Hey, it could happen, Albus Potter!"

"No, it couldn't, Randa Urquhart. My team wants to win just as much as I do."

Freddie plopped down on the other side of me. "It's true, we do," he agreed, nodding his head. "I may call him a Nazi," Albus glared, "but we do want to win. We want it more than any other team."

"Merlin, Freddie, if you call me a bloody Nazi one more bloody time I'll make you all do laps again."

Mackenzie walked towards us, shaking her head. "No you won't. I can't take another one. Especially with your yelling, it's very rude. It doesn't make me want to fly faster; it just makes me want to hurt you."

She wasn't big on Quidditch, but Mackenzie was a decent Chaser. As psycho as Albus was, Mackenzie was there to keep him in line…sort of. The girl wanted to win as well, but not at the cost of pain of the players. Since they weren't getting seriously hurt, Mackenzie was pretty much okay with Albus' training so far. But, like she said, she didn't like the yelling or the excessive laps. (I don't know anyone who would.)

"It's the only thing I can think of to say," Albus defended himself. Then he turned his attention onto me. "Is there anything you need? I mean, not that it's not nice to see you here, but we didn't plan to meet up or anything. Usually you only are spontaneous if something big is on your mind." Sometimes I felt like he could read my mind. That's exactly why I came to talk to him.

"Yeah, actually," I responded. "I'll just wait until your practice is done. It's kind of private," I said, looking at Freddie and Mackenzie. "And I don't know how long the conversation is going to take. I don't want to rush it, either." I held up the book I had brought with me. "I'll just read this until you're done."

"All right, sounds good." He scratched his scalp, stood up, and announced to the team, "Break's over!"

"Why in the world do I put myself through this?" Freddie muttered to me. "I know I'm not going to be a Quidditch player. I'll end up like Erin Corin who's an investment banker. She was a really good Seeker here and look how that turned out for her. This is all just unnecessary hell if you're not Oliver Wood or Albus Potter."

I shook my head furiously. "Quidditch is wonderful, don't even talk like that!" I exclaimed.

Freddie cringed at how much the volume of my voice had increased. "You think Quidditch is always wonderful, even during the painful times?" I nodded my head. "You and Albus deserve each other."

I'm sure he meant that as an offhanded comment, but it caught my attention. "What does that mean?" Freddie shrugged, seized his broom, and stood up. "Freddie, what did you mean by that? And I won't take a shrug as a response."

"Randa, that comment means as much as you want it to mean," he answered wisely. "Take it as nothing or think about it."

He straddled his broom and entered the air above him. That's when I noticed that everyone on the Quidditch team had done the same. And there I was, left all alone to contemplate Freddie's comment. (Thanks for confusing me so much I couldn't read my book, Fred!)

When the practice was done, the entire team flew down to the ground. Albus walked towards me, running a hand through his sweaty black hair. His entire body was sweaty and _his arms are glistening, in a good way…Did I seriously just think that? Glistening in a good way? What is WRONG with me? _

"Let's go take a walk," Albus suggested when he reached me. "We'll head to the lake."

Even though it was October, which is pretty brisk weather in England, Albus was only wearing Muggle shorts and a short-sleeved t-shirt. That was his typical fall attire for Quidditch. In the winter he wore normal clothes and in the summer he just wore the shorts. Summer was usually the time when girls decided it would be fun to go watch Quidditch practices, can you guess why?

"What's this about?" he asked once we were out of ear shot of the Gryffindor team.

"Well, you know how me and Uriel are dating again?" He nodded his head nonchalantly. "Well, we're thinking about taking things to the next level," I said as bluntly as I could without feeling dirty.

He took a deep breath, blew his cheeks out, and let it out. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" I shrugged. "That really means you're not ready. If you were ready you probably wouldn't be approaching me about it first, asking for my opinion. And you definitely wouldn't be shrugging to that question."

"Just because I'm a little confused doesn't mean I'm not ready," I said.

Albus looked at me, and I mean **really** looked at me. His whole body turned and he stopped walking, trying to send me his message with his stare. When that didn't work, he told me, "Losing your virginity isn't a topic you can afford to be confused on. It's not like you can do it and then take it back, it doesn't work that way. Once you lose it, it's gone forever."

The atmosphere was so tense that I had to lighten it. "You sound like a teenage girl's magazine," I told him flatly.

That did it. He smiled and shrugged. "I just don't want you making the same mistake I did."

"I know, that's why I came to you in the first place." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'll wait until I'm sure."

"It's for the best." His green eyes sparkled at me. Yes, the sun hit them in a way that made them _sparkle_. I couldn't help but gasp for air as the sight of beauty affected my breathing abilities. This immediately made him worried. "Are you okay? What just happened?" he asked quickly, taking a step closer to examine me and make sure I was all right.

"I'm fine." I stayed exactly where I was, letting his eyes roam my face to make sure I wasn't lying.

Somewhere in those few seconds my arm got down by my side again and Albus thought it was a good idea to step even closer to me. Then he decided to use his hand to make sure I was fine. He rubbed my cheek affectionately, making sure I didn't have a temperature…I guess. (That's the only theory that made sense at the time.)

My breath, yet again, got caught in my throat.

His face was very close to mine. How did I never notice before that his face was completely perfect before? And I wasn't one to use that word lightly.

As he looked at me, I could tell his breathing was in the same situation that mine was. Still, neither of us bothered to fix the problem just by getting some space.

Then logic set in, well, for me at least. I had a boyfriend. And Albus was NOT my boyfriend. He was my friend. You don't have moments like that with your friend. They should occur with your boyfriend, and your boyfriend alone. If Uriel found me standing like that with Albus he would think something was fishy. Just by someone suspecting the position was fishy made it fishy. So I stepped back.

When I stepped back, logic set in for him too. He stepped back, if this was possible, even further than I did.

Instead of talking about what had happened, like we really should have, we continued walking. The tension between us was expressed by the silence. We didn't even speak when we reached the school. All we did was go our separate ways to our common rooms, without so much as a good-bye from the other.

I answered my question to get into the common room and fell into a spot on the couch.

"Randa, there you are!" Gabe exclaimed as he saw me. He jumped next to me and gave me a huge smile. "How are ya?"

"Fine," was all I could say.

Gabe put his arm around me. "Are you okay? You look...lost." He rubbed my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't say anything. What **could **I say? Completely confused people don't know how to express their confusion. So I sat there staring at the air in front of me. "All right, we can talk about it later."

He kept his arm around me for a while as we sat in silence. That's the kind of friendship we had.

Eventually he asked, "Did you go see Albus like you said you were going to this morning?" I nodded my head. "Not to pry, but did you realize something while you were with him?" Another head nod. "And now you're completely confused about how you feel?" Again, the head nod. That was all I was capable of doing, apparently.

Gabby Ockley, who was my friend, by the way, walked into the common room with Hugo by her side. When she saw how distressed I looked, she rushed to the couch and kneeled in front of me to fuss.

"What happened, Randa? Did someone hurt you?" I shook my head. Okay, good sign, I could move my head in the other direction as well. She looked at Gabe, trying to get the message from him telepathically. "Did you hurt yourself?" How bad did I look? Gabby really thought I had harmed myself. Speaking of signs, that wasn't a good one.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about it, Gabby," Hugo told her. "Let's leave her be."

As immature as my relationship with Hugo was, I had to give him that he knew me. He could just sense how I was feeling and how it was best to handle the situation. This time was no different.

"No, Hugo, I have to know what's wrong," she insisted. Good intentions, but she had a bad execution. She put her hand on my knee and rubbed. "Are you having boy troubles, Randa?"

Maybe I seemed totally overdramatic, but I didn't think I was at that moment. I had this feeling of cold harsh clarity. Cold because it hit me so suddenly that it knocked the breath out of me. Harsh because I knew that acting on that clarity would hurt Uriel. That kind of clarity was life altering, so no, I don't think I was being overdramatic.

Finally I gave Gabby the head nod she was looking for. Assuming it was Uriel, she hugged me and told me that whatever happened between me and him could easily be worked out.

Did she say things being easily worked out? Yeah, right.


	122. Lily 122

**Not knowing what to write about, I pulled up the reviews and picked a random request someone had. Thus, enjoy this chapter that is from Lily's point of view and has Quidditch in it. Not much at all…but it's there. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and a lot of the characters in this story. **

"I can't believe that he's actually GAY!" Gia exclaimed.

Tad nodded his head. "He came out of the closet officially last night. He admitted it to the entire Ravenclaw common room, apparently." It was the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor game. Gia, Tad, and I decided it would be fun to watch and gossip. I knew he had big news to tell us, but I didn't think it was _that_ big. "I'm kind of not surprised," he told us.

"How are you not surprised? You just found out your brother, the ultimate ladies' man, was gay!" Gia's voice was at a very loud volume. It didn't really matter, though. Everyone around us either knew the information already or was bound to find out anyway. "Not going to lie, I'm a little heartbroken. Your brother is so good-looking."

"I'm not surprised because he was the ultimate ladies' man. Any guy who needs to overcompensate that much for women has to be hiding something," Tad reasoned.

"And I'm sure you'll get over his sexuality," I teased.

"I swear, if Ray is gay I'm going to cry hysterically," Gia declared. "And Sam. Ugh, I'd die if that happened." She thought about what she had said and continued with, "Basically any of your family members turning gay would haunt me, Lily. Well, actually, I'd be okay with Todd or Hugo going gay. But the older ones? **Never**."

"Now that's the kind of statement every girl wants to hear from her best friend," I said sarcastically.

"What? It's not like you can help it!" Gia proclaimed. "They're just all so attractive. You've got good genes, my dear. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, you should be proud of your hot male relatives."

"Stop!" I yelled, putting my hands over my ears. "Just stop!"

Gia rolled her eyes at Tad. "Girl can't even take a compliment."

He didn't even laugh at the interaction between me and Gia. Every other human being on the planet thought my friendship with Gia was positively hilarious…but not Tad. Although he was a good guy, he didn't have the best sense of humor. But that was okay. It was something I could get over, I knew I could.

PS, Gryffindor won the game by a landslide. Of course they would, my brother was the Captain after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After thrashing around in my bed for a few hours, trying to fall asleep, I realized my situation was hopeless and sleep just wasn't going to happen.

Hoping the fire in the common room might soothe me or something, I headed down the steps of my dormitory. When I got down there, I was surprised to find someone else in the same boat I was.

"Ian, what're you doing down here?" He turned around to look at me. Ian was sitting on the couch that was facing the door to the common room, which made it so he had to turn to see me. As I walked around the couch to sit next to him, he smiled warmly at me. "Can't sleep either?" I asked. "That's why I'm here."

"Something like that," he responded. "I guess I'm just really stressed out and needed to think."

Though I was seeing Tad, I have to be completely honest with you. I still had feelings for Ian. Not that I would ever act on them, but I thought you had to know so you could understand why I was ecstatic at the idea of him maybe opening up to me. Or how I had goose bumps up and down my arm that didn't have to deal with me being cold, though I should have been considering I was in only a tank top and shorts.

"What're you stressed about?"

He sighed. "School, life, girls. The normal things for teenagers to worry about. Don't worry about it, Lily." There went my dream of him opening up to me.

"Actually, I would consider myself a normal teenager and I don't worry about girls. So there's fault in your theory," I said like the smart-ass I was.

Ian laughed and turned his head to the side to look at me. "Merlin, Lily, you always know what to say to make me laugh and feel better." Well, at least someone appreciated my humor. Then he stopped looking at my face and examined my body. "Do you always sleep with so little clothes on or is this sight just for me?" He nudged my side with his elbow teasingly.

"Yes, I always dress like a skank when I come to see you in the middle of the night," I responded, rolling my eyes. "Because I knew you were going to be down here."

"Hey, I don't know. You could've come down here ten minutes ago, saw me sitting here, and then decided to go back upstairs to change into something _more comfortable_," he suggested with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Was he flirting with me? I couldn't even tell. A guy had never really flirted with me before, not even my boyfriend.

So how did I handle the situation? I ignored any little thought in my head saying that he trying to lead me into dangerous territory (for a few minutes) and responded like I was always respond. "Sorry to break it to you, but I always wear a tank and shorts to bed. I get really hot at night and if I wore anything more I would wake up sweating."

"Why is it that you only get hot at night?" WHAT kind of question was that?

"Um," I mumbled, not knowing how to respond. How could I? I didn't know if he was kidding around with me or seriously flirting. "I don't know. I just do."

"You never get hot during the day?" He winked. Yes, he actually winked.

What was WRONG with him? Was he drunk? He **had** to be drunk. That's the only way his behavior could be explained because the Ian I was friends with was never this…forward. Yes, he was terribly drunk and didn't even know what he was talking about. It's the only thing that made sense.

I got up from the couch and said, "Listen, you sound under the weather, so I'm going to go-"

"Under the weather? What are you talking about, Lily? I'm not sick," he responded, grabbing my arm to keep me from walking away. And boy did that work.

"Well, I didn't mean sick. I meant you're," I paused, not wanting to say the word but deciding I had to, "drunk."

Ian laughed loudly. "You think I'm drunk?" I nodded my head. This just made him laugh even harder. "Oh, Lily, that's great. You think I'm drunk?" Okay, now he was getting me mad. He really didn't have to be such a patronizing arse. "Trust me. When you see me drunk, you'll know it. But this is not me drunk."

"If you're not drunk, then why are you acting so weird?" At least I was finally being honest with him. It was a start, even if this wasn't all that important. At all.

"Lily, I was just teasing you." Maybe my heart did drop a little as he said. And maybe I did want him to mean something, but he didn't. He was just teasing me. I know he tried to make me feel better by saying it, yet it only made me feel worse. "I'm sorry if it freaked you out. I didn't mean to sound like a creep. I was just trying to be funny, like you."

"You think acting all flirty is **funny**?" I don't know why I was getting so worked up, but I was. Ian always had that effect on me it seemed.

"At the time, yes. And I still don't see what the big deal is."

Okay, so that sentence right there confirmed why I was getting so upset. He didn't realize how I felt about him. Ian didn't know that I thought about him almost all the time, even when I was with my bloody boyfriend. And it's not like I could break up with Tad to be with Ian. Because Ian didn't know what the big deal was.

"You don't get it," I practically hissed.

I tried to go back up to my dormitory, but he still had his hand on my arm. He had tight control on it and was refusing to let go, no matter how hard I pulled to try and get away. "Let go of me!" I almost yelled, but not quite. (Gia would kill me if I woke her up another night…and there were _a lot_ of nights where I woke her up.)

"No, you always do this!" His voice was almost at the volume of mine, but not quite. "I want to know why."

"And what do I always do, Ian? Get mad at you for acting like a prat?"

He shook his head. "No, well kind of. You get mad at me for the most stupid reasons all the time. And we always end up fighting. Why?"

"Why?" I laughed bitterly. "Do you really want to know, Ian? Because, honestly, I don't think you do."

"Try me," he said softly. "I really do want to know."

I don't know why I decided to tell him. Maybe it was how his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at my outburst. Or maybe it was the fact that he was still holding onto my arm. But it was probably the intensity that was in his eyes. Yes, I had definitely gotten my mother's weakness for men with those probing green eyes.

"It's because I fancy you. I have for a while now, probably a year. I didn't realize it until Gia told me she was going to break up with you," I admitted. "That was the one good thing that came out of your relationship with her. Everything else was complete hell for me."

Ian let go of my arm and ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you dating Tad then?"

"Because I honestly don't think I have a shot with you. And then you send me confusing signals like what just happened that make me think otherwise. That frustrates me so much and you don't even realize it." I was starting to calm down, so I sat down on the couch next to him again, figuring his life was safe from me killing it.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. Instead of elaborating on what he was sorry about, he got up and left me on the couch.

That's when I figured he was sorry for everything. He was sorry about leading me on with his stupid comments. He was sorry that he led me on so much it got to a frustrating point. He was sorry I had to date Tad because I was right. I didn't have a shot with him. And he was probably most sorry because he didn't feel the same way about me.

He didn't have to say it out loud, I could feel it.

I should have regretted telling him. I should have felt like a complete idiot who got rejected. I should have been mad that he didn't want me like I wanted him. But the truth was that I didn't and I wasn't. Telling him was like confessing your sins. It made you feel better, cleaner.

Don't get me wrong, I wished more than anything that he would want me. He didn't, though, and that was something I would have to get over. And the process started as I sat on the couch in the common room and cried my heart out. I said before that I wasn't mad, but I never said anything about not being incredibly sad.


	123. Ray 123

**I haven't updated in almost a month. Wow, I didn't realize it had been that long. I've just been really busy. And to be perfectly honest, I don't think I'm going to be able to update again until the end of March. It's just a really busy time of the year for me. But trust me, when May comes I'll be updating a lot. Disclaimer: …haven't we been over this? Not mine.**

It was the first day of my new job. Title: Eeylops Owl Emporium employee. As a novice, I wasn't quite ready to handle the register (according to my manager). My job was to stock the shelves with owl treats. And as I was stocking the shelves, I really wished I had more ambition/was less lazy so I could have a job that was a little less pathetic. But this is life.

How did I come about applying at the Owl Emporium? Sam was making serious money modeling. Elden was working at an ice cream shop. James got a job in the Ministry (Department of Magical Transportation). Lacey was working at Longshank's Goods (she didn't have much ambition like me). Freddie told me that Edita Ramsay was the librarian of Beauxbatons. I was the loser that wasn't doing anything. I decided it was time to get my act together and look where it got me.

During my lunch break I met with Lacey in The Leaky Cauldron.

"What the hell are we doing with our lives?" she asked me the minute I sat across from her. "I was so smart and now I'm a cashier at Longshank's Goods."

"At least you're a cashier. I'm only a stock boy," I replied with misery in my voice.

"I work in Knockturn Alley!" she exclaimed. "I have to Apparate here because I'm too scared to eat lunch in the area where I work. And all my customers are the scariest people I've ever seen in my life." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Why didn't I just get a job in the Ministry like James? Why didn't I just do what every other Hogwarts student does?"

"Because you didn't want to sell out," I reminded her. "You didn't want to be like everyone else."

She looked carefully at me. "Then why didn't you do what everyone else did? You're smart; the Ministry would have taken you easily!"

"Eh, it's partially because I didn't want to sell out. Partially because I'm protesting the Ministry's ability to take care of the citizens in England. Mostly it's because I'm too lazy to get a real job."

Lacey smiled at me and stood up. "I can't wait for a waitress anymore. I'm going to get a butterbeer. Do you want one?" I nodded my head and reached for my valley in my back pocket. "No, don't worry about it. Sam's treating us for lunch today." Her smile grew wicked as she showed me the gallons she had. "Good-looking, rich, Sam is basically the perfect fiancé," she teased.

I laughed. "And the perfect best friend!"

She got up to get our drinks. When she returned with our butterbeers, she asked, "Are you going to the Order meeting tonight?"

Yes, Lacey, Sam, James, Elden, and I were real Order of the Phoenix members. Mrs. Potter wasn't happy about this at all, but she couldn't stop us. She couldn't even talk her own son out of it. Technically we had all become members on our seventeenth birthdays, but we weren't real members until we were adults that weren't protected by our school.

I had only been to two meetings so far. The first one was when Bill Weasley was assigned to talk to France's Minister of Magic, Charlie Weasley was assigned to talk to Romania's Minister of Magic, and Ron Weasley was assigned to talk to the United State's Minister. Harry was going to have a meeting with them and Britain's own Minister (Kingsley). The second meeting dealt with us discussing how we were in an alliance with those three countries.

"Yeah, I'm going," I told her. She nodded her head as she took a long sip of her butterbeer. "I can't wait until we actually get to do stuff. Right now we're just in the know. But I want to take action! All of the action goes to the older, more experienced members," I ranted. "We can help just as much as they can, no matter how young we are."

"Are you stupid?" She put her drink down on the table. "We'll get killed if we try to help. We don't know anything about that stuff. They do, though. They're just trying to protect us so we don't all die in missions."

"Harry was inexperienced every time he fought You-Know-Who," I pointed out. Yes, I did hate saying Voldemort out loud. So sue me. "And look how that turned out!"

"But we're not Harry freaking Potter!" she snapped. "We're stupid teenagers who don't know anything."

"Oh, so we didn't learn anything in D.A.?" I retorted. "Albus and James never taught us anything? We're just completely helpless?" I shook my head. "We know more than you think, Lacey. We can do this. We can make a difference, I know we can. It's just nobody's giving us a chance to make the difference, and it's just so frustrating!"

"We learned a few spells, Ray, that doesn't mean we're qualified to go on missions! We can defend ourselves, that's about it."

Our waitress approached us and said, "I'm so sorry about the delay. You know how it is during lunch hour, so busy!" She looked to be about thirty and was really cute. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were dark blue and held a wisdom I hadn't seen in anyone my age, and her body was toned. "I'm Wenda, what can I get you two?"

"A chicken and ham sandwich would be great," Lacey told her.

I couldn't even respond, though. My mind was too preoccupied with the new woman in front of me. All I could do was look up at her and stare. Now that I think about it, that was really creepy, but I didn't care at the time. She mesmerized me. Wenda literally had to snap her fingers in front of me to get me to stop staring. (And if it had been any other person I probably would have been entirely embarrassed.)

"I'll take the same thing," was all I could say.

"Perfect," Wenda replied. "I'll be back shortly." She turned and walked away with her hips swinging (did she mean to do that?).

"Could you be any more of a horn dog?" Lacey asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help that beautiful women distract me!" I exclaimed. "It's something I'll just have to work on."

"And I don't distract you because I'm a dog?" she teased.

"No, you're a very beautiful woman. It's just that I'm not attracted to you at all." She laughed and took a sip of her butterbeer. "It's not your fault. Well, it kind of is. You're my mate's girl. I don't go after mates' girls because then they're tainted. I'm just not attracted to them." I shrugged and she laughed again. "But she's a beautiful woman who is completely on limits."

"Makes sense," Lacey said. "Oh, here she comes!" She giggled as she made fun at my newly formed crush.

"Here are your sandwiches." Wenda put them down on the table. "When you look about down I'll give you the check." She smiled widely at us. "Man, you two are a really cute couple."

I almost gagged at the misunderstanding. "We're not dating!" I practically yelled. "She's my friend's fiancé."

Wenda raised her eyebrow curiously. "Oh," was all she could say. There was more on her mind, I could tell, but she probably thought it was too rude to bluntly ask considering we were strangers.

"See, I work in Knockturn Alley and I'm afraid to eat lunch by myself," Lacey explained. "Thus, I meet up with him." She gestured to me. "It's all just a matter of convenience. My fiancé is perfectly okay with it considering Ray here is not attracted to me in the slightest because I'm engaged to his friend." Lacey smiled at me and added, "Isn't that right, Ray?"

"That's very right, Lacey," I agreed with an edge to my voice. "Yeah, I'm single," I told Wenda.

"Oh, all right." She looked at me and her gaze lingered a bit. "Well, like I said, I'll be back with your check when you're done." And then she walked away, hips swinging again.

"She so wants me," I declared. Lacey took a bite of her sandwich and rolled her eyes. "What? She does! She's putting all her moves out with that little walk of hers." I sighed in contentment as I remembered what I had just seen. "Could you do me a really big favor?" She swallowed the bite of her sandwich and looked at me. "Could you eat that really quickly and leave early so I can talk to her?"

"Fine, but you have to tell me what you two do tonight at the meeting. Got it? And you have to describe it well, not like how most guys describe experiences with the opposite sex."

I nodded my head. "Deal."

Both of us finished our sandwiches in what must have been lightening speed. Wenda, as she promised, approached us with a check. "That was quick!" she commented as she set it down. "I've just gotta get food for another one of my tables and then I'll be back." When she was about to walk away, I grabbed her arm and made her stay right where she was.

"Do you have a break coming up?" I asked boldly.

She looked down at my hand on her arm and smiled. "Don't you think you're a little young for me?" Wenda looked me in the eyes.

"I think I'm just the right age for you."

"And I think I'm going to barf," Lacey said. "I'll see you later, Ray. Nice meeting you, Wenda." She got up from her seat and exited the pub.

"Yeah, I have a break in a few minutes, actually," Wenda told me.

"Perfect. Meet me right here?"

She nodded her head and left to finish what she had to. When she came back five minutes later my head was still reeling at the fact that I got this incredibly hot woman to agree to talk to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She sat down in Lacey's abandoned seat.

"Basics for starters." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Ray Yates. And you are Wenda..." I motioned with my hand for her to finish my introduction.

"I'm Wenda Aesalon." She shook my hand.

"Aesalon, that's not something you hear every day." I couldn't help but outwardly cringe at my cheesiness. She noticed the cringe and started to laugh. At least she had a good sense of humor. And she had a charming smile. Hell, everything about her was charming. "Let me bounce back from that," I told her. "I know I can. Where are you from?"

"Nottinghamshire," she replied. "I grew up in a Muggle neighborhood there."

"I grew up in Northumberland," I told her while I nodded my head, liking where this was going. "Okay, how many siblings do you have?"

"Only child," she said.

"I have a brother named Lawrence. He's a sixth year in Hogwarts, Slytherin."

Before I could ask another question, she asked me, "How old are you?" She got this panicked look after she heard me say I still had a brother in Hogwarts.

"Eighteen," I answered honestly.

"Wow, I really can't do this," she declared as her eyes widened. "I thought you were at least twenty. You just graduated, didn't you?" I nodded my head. "I'm twenty-eight. I am ten years older than you. That's just too much, you're still a kid. I'm sorry, I can't do this." She tried to get up, but I grabbed her arm again. "What do you want from me?"

"All I want to do is talk."

She bit her lip. "This feels so wrong." But she didn't walk away. Wenda sat back down in her seat and repeated, "This feels wrong, you're still a teenager."

"Who cares? I'm legal and that's what counts." She couldn't but smile at that. "Did you go to Hogwarts?" Wenda nodded her head. "What House?"

"I was in Hufflepuff," she told me. "How about you?"

"Gryffindor, which is why it kind of kills me that my little brother is a Slytherin." I shrugged. "Oh, well. I just wish he was in a better House. I mean, I found the best friends ever in Gryffindor. We were tight from first year to this day. So tight that one of them even trusts me enough to take his fiancée out for lunch." Wenda smiled at that.

"That sounds nice. I didn't find friends like that. I had casual girlfriends, but no deep friendships."

"Yeah, well, I was friends with a Weasley and a Potter. They only know deep friendships and family relationships," I explained.

"You were friends with one of Harry Potter's kids?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, James. He's the coolest guy in the world. I share a flat with him. And since I have such a crappy job, he always picks up the slack on the rent."

"Oh, don't I know crappy jobs. I'm only working here until I can get a teaching job," she admitted.

"Wow, you want to be a professor?" She nodded her head. "That's really admirable. I don't feel like doing anything with my life and you want to teach kids."

"It's all I want to do," she said. "I'm just bidding here until a school has an open position. I've applied everywhere since I was twenty-four. Now it's just a waiting game."

As I looked at my watch, I let out a groan. "I have to go back to work. Can we finish this another time?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. You know where to find me." With that, she stood up and walked to the kitchens.

I had just fallen in love.


	124. Trudy 124

**Surprise, I found time to update again! But I'm warning you, just because I did today doesn't mean I will for a while. It's a pleasant surprise, but I'm really, really sorry it's not something you all can get used to. I'm a busy person. Please, review!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own HP, as much as I wish I did. I own this story, though! And that's something.**

I walked out of Ancient Runes only to be bombarded by a frantic Hugo Weasley.

"Are you going over the Burrow for Christmas dinner?" he practically shouted in my face. Before I could respond, he yelled again, "Are you!?"

"Yes!" I matched his pitch.

"Okay!" he yelled again. He noticed the confused look on my face and added, "Oh, right, I don't need to be yelling anymore." I still had the confused look, so he elaborated with, "Grandmum Weasley wants a number of who's coming this year. She never knows and ends up either making barely enough or way too much. She's trying to get prepared this year."

"Ah, all right. But did you have to shout in my face?"

He shook his head. "Not really," he replied honestly. Hugo's face held a smile. "I can tell Gran I'm bringing two people this year."

"Gabby said yes?"

His grin grew even wider. "Yes!" Right after he said this, Nicholas Dagmar, Hugo's enemy since we were second years, walked straight into his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly. Hugo nodded his head. Nicholas was walking down the corridor, so to get his attention I had to yell, "NICHOLAS!" so loudly that it strained my voice. Hugo's rival turned around to glare at me. "Come over here right now!" I demanded. And he listened, mostly because he knew I wasn't the most tolerant person in the world.

"You called?" He held the most smack-worthy smirk on his face that I had ever seen.

"Can you please just grow up? Really, we're fifth years now. I thought you would have outgrown this," I snapped.

"Yeah, you're right, we are fifth years now. And I really thought you would have outgrown him by now." And then he winked at me. Can I just clarify that no male had ever winked at me before. I didn't know how to handle the situation, I wasn't prepared. "Why are you still hanging around this loser, anyhow? You're cute, you could do much better."

I really in the bottom of my heart thought it was a good idea to slap him. So that's exactly what I did.

"Bitch!" Nicholas hissed. "What did you do that for?" I couldn't even give him a response. I just stared at my hand, flabbergasted. Nicholas looked me up and down, and then he muttered, "What a bloody waste," before walking away.

"So you're kind of my hero," Hugo told me.

"Did I seriously just hit him?" I looked up from my hand to find Hugo nodding his head. "Franklin is going to be so disappointed in me!"

Hugo chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm proud of you."

"Okay, it makes me feel a little better," I admitted shyly. Hugo laughed again, and then he put his arm around me as we continued walking down the corridor.

"Can you believe Elisha is actually dating that guy?"

I gasped. "She can't be!" Hugo nodded his head. "That's such a shame. She's a nice girl, too. She could be doing a lot better than that creep. Can you believe that he was checking me out? And he WINKED at me? Who bloody winks anymore?" I thought about it for a second and added, "Creeps, that's who bloody winks."

"He got under your skin, didn't he?" Hugo rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, he did. If getting under a person's skin means giving them the heebee jeebies, then he definitely got under my skin."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trudy, Gia, Lily, Elton, Albus, Rose, and Mackenzie were in a compartment with me on the way home from Hogwarts. Elton was talking to Mackenzie about visiting their dad's on Christmas Eve, Albus was telling Gia about the Quidditch season (not that she cared, she just liked looking at him), and Hugo was playing cards with Lily and Rose. I was left to sit in the corner seat of the compartment to read my book, which was perfectly fine with me.

When Elton and Mackenzie were done talking, Mackenzie asked me, "What book is that you have?"

"_Muggles Who Notice_," I replied, glancing up quickly from my book. "It's quite good."

"Let me guess, is it about Muggles who notice?" Albus attempted to joke. The only person who found that funny though was Gia. (Hm, wonder why?)

"Are you sure you don't want to play cards with us?" Rose looked up at me from her seat on the ground. "Even I need a break from reading sometimes." As much as I prided myself on the wide range of books I had read, even I couldn't compare to the great Rose Weasley's track record. She added, "Don't feel pressured to play with us, though. That is a really good one." See what I mean? She had already read the book I was reading. She had probably read all the books I had ever read.

"You know what, you two are pretty alike," Gia said.

Albus nodded his head. "She's right, you two are freakishly similar. Both are top of your classes, readers, bossy, demanding, yeah, I totally see it."

Elton started laughing. "Leave it to Hugo to become best friends with a girl who's just like his sister."

"They are not exactly alike!" Hugo insisted. "I mean, Trudy is…" He couldn't think of anything to say. So then he tried, "Rose is really...." Hugo looked back and forth between the two most important girls in his life (not counting his girlfriend that I didn't reckon would last much longer, that is). "Okay, they're the same person."

"I'm glad I'm like Rose," I said. "She's intelligent, highly respected, independent, and caring."

"Aw, really?" Rose smiled up at me. Then she looked at the rest of the people in the compartment. "Why can't you all compliment me like that?"

"Then what would Scorpius do with all of his time if he wasn't the one that had to compliment you?" Albus quipped.

Rose snorted at that. "What a crock of bullocks, Albus Severus Potter! Scorpius makes fun of me more than anyone else. You know that!" Speak of the devil, Scorpius opened the compartment door. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his timing. Scorpius had the most puzzled look on his face, so Rose told him, "I said you make fun of me more than anyone."

"Oh, I definitely do," he agreed. He plopped down on the ground next to her.

"Hey, Scorpius, do you know where Freddie is?" Hugo asked. "He said he wanted in on this card game since he's low on money and all."

"He's with Orabella. She had a joke book she wanted to show him, or give him, or something like that," Scorpius responded.

Rose finally caught on with the conversation. "Wait, did you just say you and Freddie were going to gamble, Hugo?"

"I already yelled at him about it," I told Rose. She nodded her head, satisfied that I was keeping Hugo out of trouble, especially financial trouble with Freddie Weasley. "Yeah, Freddie wanted to play poker with him. I told Hugo he was an idiot if he did because he's awful at poker and Freddie would never let him out of financial debt."

"Thank you for setting him straight," Rose said. "He's just a complete idiot sometimes. Like last Christmas he asked if I wanted any eggnog. I've been lactose intolerant since I was fifteen."

Oh, Hugo. I couldn't help but shake my head in pity. "Wow, I didn't know he was that bad. I mean, I knew he was horrible with remembering birthdays, but I didn't know he could forget his sister was lactose intolerant. Forgetting your birthday and begging Albus to take him out and get you a card is one thing, but-"

"You forgot my birthday!" Rose practically growled at her little brother. He nodded his head slowly. "Which one?"

"What does it matter which birthday?" he questioned.

"It makes all the difference in the world, Hugo. Which of my birthdays did you forget and managed to get Albus to get a card for me?" He kept silent. "Answer me!"

"Your seventeenth! I forgot your seventeenth birthday!"

Scorpius had to grab Rose to keep her from attacking him. "Okay, this is not that big a deal!" Scorpius insisted. "The boy has a bad memory, so what? Don't all guys have bad memories?"

"I know you do," Albus laughed. "You forgot Rose's seventeenth birthday, too."

Rose turned her head to look at Scorpius. "You forgot my birthday?" Scorpius let go of her as he nodded his head. "I thought you just didn't get me a gift because you were mad at me! Didn't you claim that you had loved me in the beginning of our sixth year?" He nodded his head again. "I figured you would remember the date of birth of the girl that you were 'so in love with'."

"It's not that I didn't love you, I just have a bad memory! Like your git of a brother!" Scorpius pointed at Hugo.

"Whoa, don't drag me back into this!" Hugo yelled. "You dug your grave, now lie in it!"

Lily started giggling in the corner. Everyone turned to look at her in curiosity. "I just think it's funny that Hugo's best friend is someone so similar to Rose and that Rose's boyfriend is someone who has all of Hugo's git-like qualities." She shrugged. "Maybe instead of falling for someone like your parents you fall for someone like your sibling."

"Good point, Lily," I told her. "There's just one flaw in your theory. Hugo's not in love with me."

Hugo nodded his head furiously. "No, I'm not. I love Gabby and she is nothing like Rose except for the fact that she's smart. Other than that, she's like the anti-Rose."

"Where is Gabby, anyway?" Lily asked with a little smile on her face.

"Sitting with Randa. They needed to have girl talk or something. I don't really remember what she said," Hugo answered.

"Well, at least it's not just me you forget things about," Rose commented.

"It's not a personal offense, Rosie. I just don't pay attention to-" Rose glared at him before he could finish. "Actually, I pay attention to everything. I'll stick with I just have a bad memory."

"You better stick with that," Rose said.

"Where's Franklin?" It was my turn to get Lily's question and smirk.

"He's with Chase Finnigan. They're working out the final details of their big Potions experiment that they've been working on since November. They're finally going to perform it when we get back to school."

"Still, he's not with you." Before I could even justify myself, Lily had asked Albus how were the Beaters on his team. Great, I would never get a chance to talk to her with Albus sputtering on and on about Quidditch.


	125. Rose 125

**So I planned on updating yesterday, but I figured one more day wouldn't kill my loyal fans. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I'm a little out of shape. I'll either be updating right after I'm done writing this chapter or I'll update tomorrow. Enjoy and review! Disclaimer: I definitely don't write like J.K. Rowling.**

"Hey, Rosie, can I talk to you?" my dad asked as he knocked on my bedroom door. I was sitting on my bed reading _Your Guide to Learning French _(I was trying to learn so I could have conversations with Elden). "We haven't talked in ages. I miss you." With a smile I put my book on the bureau next to me. My dad was too cute sometimes.

"Sure Dad. Come on in," I told him. Dad opened the door and smiled at me. "Do you need something?"

"Oi! Rose, since when did I need an ulterior motive to talk to my only daughter?" Playful hurt filled his voice.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

Dad sat on the edge of my bed. "Okay, I wanted to talk to you about Scorpius." I sighed. This couldn't be good. "I'm glad you told me and your mother in advance instead of just surprising us this break. I really am, Rose. That was the considerate and responsible thing to do, as your mother told me. But I'm worried. She's not, but I am."

"Why are you worried?"

He stuck his hand out to ruffle my hair. I pushed him away with a giggle. "You're my baby girl. I'll be worried about you entering into any relationship. It doesn't seem natural to me."

"I know," I responded. "I'm actually surprised at how well you're handling this. Did you freak out when you first heard?" He tightened his lips together as he nodded his head. "I figured. And did Mom talk to you rationally about I'm a seventeen-year-old girl and it's normal that I'm dating?" His face held the same expression as he nodded his head again. "Good thing you had a few months to cool down before you saw me again."

"Definitely. If you had come home in October, or even November, I'd be having a bit of a panic attack right now. I'm pretty proud of myself," he agreed.

"And I'm equally proud of you." I placed my hand on his hand. "You're really growing up, you know that?"

"All right, smart ass, I get the point." He rolled his eyes jokingly. Then his face turned serious again as he said, "He treats you right, doesn't he?" I nodded my head. "Smart boy, he knows what will happen if he hurts you."

"Scorpius knows he would feel the wrath of the Weasley clan. And that's worse than the wrath of him insulting my hair." Dad laughed as he leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. "He also knows my past with boyfriends and how I'm done taking crap. I don't think he'll mess this up. Third time has got to be the charm, right?"

"As worried as I am, I don't think he'll mess up either. I can tell that he…" He struggled to say it. "He really cares about you," he clarified.

"Can you tell me why you used to hate Scorpius? You've always given him a harder time than any other guy in my life and I want to know why."

"Because I could tell how he much he fancied you. He's fancied you for Merlin knows how long, and much more than Vic ever did. I knew that you would fall for him one day, and that scared me. But now that it's happened, I'll just have to move on, I guess. My mom had this same experience with me. She always liked your mum, but Grandmum was intimidated by her the first ten years of whatever freaky relationship your mother and I had."

I was baffled by what he first told me. "How in the world could you tell that I would end up with Scorpius? It's not like I was a love sick puppy over him the past few years or anything."

"The way you two looked at each other scared the living crap out of me," he admitted.

"That's intense," I declared. Wanting to avoid continuing this conversation, I said, "Um, I have to get ready for tonight. Can we talk about this another time? Actually, preferably could we never talk about this again?" I bit my lip as I smiled. "That would be just peachy, thanks." He playfully slapped me in the back of the head for being a smart ass again.

He got up from my bed and walked towards my door. Then eh turned back to look at me. "He's gonna treat you right, I know he will. He's absolutely crazy about you, Rosie. Just as crazy as I was about your mother. Another thing to add to the list of things that scare me." He opened the door and walked out, leaving me a lot to think about what he just told me.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't think I have ever seen a drunker group of people," Freddie told me as he walked into the party. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"James spiked all the drinks and jinxed it so it didn't even have the taste of alcohol," I answered as I took Freddie's coat. "Everyone here except you, me, Scorpius, Elden, Lily, and Mackenzie are drunk."

"Not for long!" Freddie exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen to, I assume, grab a drink.

"Why was Freddie late?" Lily asked me from her spot on the couch.

Lily, Scorpius, and Albus were the only ones who knew the drinks would be spiked before the party started. The only reason Lily was sober was because James wouldn't let her drink anything.

"He had dinner with Selena," I told her. "He wanted her to finally have a good memory of Christmas. Every other one she's ever had was filled with her parents fighting, her twin sisters annoying her, and coaxing her little brother not to cry." Lily put her hand over her heart as Freddie's thoughtful actions hit her. "I know, how cute is that?"

"Too cute," she agreed.

I saw Mackenzie in the kitchen with an extremely drunk Ray, trying to get away from the conversation they were having. The reason she wasn't drunk was because she was visiting her dad and came late. By the time she arrived, the party was in full swing and she realized the drinks were spiked. She decided to have tap water from the sink. (Smart girl, that one.)

Elden wasn't drunk because he was in a phase were he only drank water (he had tap as well).

Scorpius knew I didn't condone excessive drinking, only moderate, so he stayed sober and warned me about the spiking a half hour into the party.

People were absolutely insane when they were drunk, the reason I didn't appreciate excessive drinking. Tawny and Zach admitted to the whole party that they were leaving early to shag. Grandmum and Granddad applauded and cheered them on. Uncle Percy started stripping to one song. Thank Merlin Scorpius stopped him before he took his pants off. Albus was crying about Gryffindor losing the last Quidditch match before we left for break. Todd was trying his best to snog Gia, who was only partially drunk and had enough sense to turn him down.

James definitely succeeded in giving the party a little bit of spice that year.

Scorpius approached me with a sly smile. "What are you thinking of with that wicked grin?" I asked when he reached me.

He held up keys that he had hidden in his hands. "Your mum told me to take you and Hugo home. She must have forgotten that Hugo's passed out by the toilet upstairs," he told me.

"She's so drunk," I laughed as I put my face in my hands.

"I know," he chuckled. "Do you want to leave?" I nodded my head as I put my hands around his waist. He Apparated me outside my home.

"So, do you want to come in?" I asked shyly. We had never been in this type of situation before. He smiled at me and nodded his head. I grabbed the keys from his hand and opened the front door. "This feels so strange," I said as I turned on the hallway light. "We've never been alone before. Not like this, anyway." My heart pounded harder as I said it.

He came close to me and put his arms around my waist. "I'm not going to lie, I like the privacy."

I put my arms on his shoulders. "You know, my parents are probably passed out on my grandparent's kitchen floor by now."

"And your point?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"My point is that my parents won't be home until at least tomorrow." I placed a kiss on his neck. "And I don't think Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny would notice if you didn't go home tonight. The last time I saw them Aunt Ginny was stumbling to get another drink and Uncle Harry was ready to start stripping with Uncle Percy." I couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Don't mess with me, Rose Weasley," he growled in my ear.

"I'm not messing with you," I replied. "I know we've only been dating a few months, but we've loved each other a lot longer than that. And we've known each other pretty well since we were eleven. It just feels right now, doesn't it?" He nodded his head as he brought his hand up to stroke my face. "I want this, and I know you want this too."

"Oh you have no idea how much I want this. No bloody idea." He kissed me gently on the lips. "If you're sure about this-"

"Scorpius, I'm positive." I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to my room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As a mere first year I noticed Scorpius Malfoy. Without realizing the reason, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was attracted to him without knowing it. By the time I was in my third year, I could recognize that I thought he was a cute boy. In fourth year, cute turned into really, really cute. Sixth year was the year I realized he was handsome. Then I fell in love with him and he was the most handsome boy I knew, despite there technically being more attractive boys at Hogwarts than him. But to me, he was it. Then I made love to him and realized he wasn't just the most handsome boy at Hogwarts, he was the most beautiful man in the world.

Being with Vic was nothing compared to being with Scorpius. With Vic it felt rushed and…wrong. Scorpius was a little awkward at first, but even that still seemed charming to me. The whole experience was wonderful and right.

When it was over he put his arm around my waist before he fell asleep lying against me, holding on to me securely. Vic would always fall asleep on the other side of the bed or leave.

Even though Scorpius could fall asleep, I couldn't. My life was just completely and utterly altered. I stayed up all night thinking, looking at Scorpius, and trying my best to keep my heart from exploding out of my chest.

When Scorpius finally woke up, it was about six in the morning. He didn't greet me immediately when he woke up like I thought he would. I mean, that's what Vic did after our first time. Vic said something incredibly cheesy like, "Hey, beautiful." No, the first thing Scorpius did was kiss my shoulder. Then he tickled my stomach. And that sort of greeting meant so much more to me.

I giggled, "Stop!"

He said, "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I wanted to talk to you afterwards, but I was too tired." Vic had never wanted to talk to me after sex. Ever.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How that was the best experienced I've ever had." He kissed my shoulder again. "I've never felt closer to you." I turned my body so I was looking at him. Our faces were about five inches apart.

"Eh, it was okay," I teased him. Scorpius dropped his jaw. "I'm just kidding! I agree, it was the best experience I've ever had as well." He smiled at this. "But I've been thinking about it all night, and I don't want us to become too obsessed with this. I still want to talk as much as we did before. I still want to show affection in a more innocent way. And I don't want us to become too obsessed with each other."

"Sounds fair," he replied. "We can do this again though, right?" I nodded my head. "Then I can live with any conditions you put me under." He kissed me on the lips. "Can we do it one more time before your parents come home?"

I faked annoyance as I muttered, "Fine!"


	126. Randa 126

**A back to back update! I felt you guys deserved it due to my long hiatus. I hope you enjoyed the last one. And I also hope this chapter doesn't suck because I have no idea what I'm going to write about as of right now. I'll figure it out in the next few minutes. (I'm a bit of a spontaneous writer, in case you couldn't tell. About half my chapters are spur of the moment.) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how much I wish it was.**

I went to third base with Uriel. And it felt so not right. I broke up with him a week after it happened.

The awkwardness of that experience wasn't what really caused me to break up with him, though. I mean, it was part of it, but not the whole reason. Another factor was a certain somebody named Albus Potter. Okay, that was _the biggest_ factor, _the main_ factor. He was the guy I wanted, not Uriel. Too bad I didn't have the guts to tell him that.

How could I tell him? He was one of the most popular guys. I was lucky just to be friends with him. He'd never fancy me the same way that I fancied him. Not in a million years.

So I kept my feelings to myself. I didn't even tell Gabe, my best friend in the whole world, how I felt. I didn't want anyone to find out.

&&&&&&&

"Fantasia Imelda is married?" Albus asked me in disbelief. I nodded my head. "You've got to be kidding me! So she finally found a bloke that was willing to put up with her for eternity. Well, good for her. Does James know yet?" I shrugged. "I'll write him a letter immediately. What's the lucky guy's name, anyway?"

"Tyler Hajos," I replied.

"Fantasia Hajos," he said. "Wow, good for her," he repeated. "I could have sworn she'd be single forever. How'd you find this bit of information out, anyhow?"

"I'm friends with Darlene Sanguini, who was friends with Fantasia last year. Darlene got to leave school to be one of the bridesmaids. Anyway, Darlene told me that Tyler and Fantasia decided to elope. I thought that was kind of romantic. He proposed and they couldn't wait more than a week to get married."

"Is she pregnant?" he questioned.

"Probably, but it's still romantic!" I insisted. He rolled his eyes. "Do you have a single romantic bone in your body?"

"Rushing a marriage due to pregnancy is not romantic. I don't think rushing a marriage is romantic, period. Everyone thinks Sam and Lacey are so sweet for wanting to get married so young. I think they're stupid. How do they know they're picking the right person? They've hardly been with anyone else. They have no experience. And what's the need to rush? Why can't they just take their time and make sure it's right?"

I replied, "Because they already found everything they're looking for. Why waste their time dating anyone else? Why wait if they already found it?"

"My point is that how do they know that they've found it?"

We were sitting across from each other in the Great Hall for dinner. We made sure to sit with each other at least five meals a week to keep up on each other's lives. I looked forward to these conversations more than anything else, even more than playing Quidditch together. The two of us debated all the time, him with the pessimistic view and me with the optimistic view. They were some of the best conversations in my entire life.

"Maybe when you find the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. Sometimes it's immediate, sometimes it takes a little time, and other times it takes a really long time. But you eventually just know. If Sam and Lacey found out a little sooner than everyone else, who are we to tell them to wait?"

Albus had a small smile on his face. "You always think the best of people and life, you know that, right?"

"I know. It's the reason you like talking to me, right?"

He nodded his head. "Right, it gives me a fresh perspective." The smile grew. Merlin, I loved that smile."And you talk to me because I make things realistic, right?"

"If by realistic you mean overly critical and depressing, then yeah, sure," I said.

"Ouch." He took a bite of his chicken before saying, "We have an Order meeting tomorrow. You better be there, we're learning the messenger spell. It's going to be a hard one, but I think we can do it. Everyone's getting really good at these spells, especially you. You have perfected the Leviatation Charm, I swear you have."

"Thank you. It's because you're such a good teacher," I told him.

He scoffed. "Pish posh, I'm decent at best. Everyone in the group is really talented, that's what it is. And I have a lot of help in teaching. I couldn't do it without them."

"You're being modest. Just admit that you're the greatest and be done with it."

Albus' face turned serious. "You think I'm the greatest?" I could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed (he didn't have any food in his mouth when he did that).

"Yeah," I replied slowly. "You're the greatest guy I know. And you're now one of my best friends. I'm really glad you're in my life."

On his face was the most emotion I had ever seen him display. He was really taking what I had said to heart. After a long pause, he managed to say, "Thanks." Albus coughed and added, "You're the best girl friend I have who isn't related to me." Then he realized that girl friend sounded like girlfriend and panicked a little. "I mean, friend who is a girl!"

I laughed. "I know."

"Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "And I'm really glad my brother went out with you and broke your heart." I cocked an eyebrow. "Not because he broke your heart. It's because I wouldn't have met you otherwise. You're really important in my life," he admitted. "You deserve a guy a lot better than a bloke like my brother."

"How about a good guy like Uriel? Oh wait, too bad I couldn't commit to that."

Albus shook his head. "No, not like Uriel. He was too serious for you. He's my friend and all, but you need someone more fun. You need someone who can stand up to you. Uriel's a complete pushover."

"I completely and utterly agree," I said.

"And Uriel isn't all that into Quidditch. You need someone as obsessed as we are. You're going places in the Quidditch world, I know you are. You need someone who understands the sport and your potential."

Why was he telling me all these things? Why did he keep describing…himself? Did he have a hidden agenda?

"No offense, Al, but I don't think there are any guys like that," I lied.

"You'll find one," he told me. "He's out there somewhere." And the little hope that I had sank. He wasn't trying to describe himself. Hell, he didn't even realize he was describing himself. What an oblivious idiot. A complete and utter buffoon.

"What kind of girl do you see me with?" he asked me with excitement in his voice. His eyes lit up, waiting for my answer.

"Someone Quidditch obsessed," I immediately answered. "Pretty, of course. You need someone who isn't as depressing as you are. She has to be nice and funny. And she has to have strong family values."

"Oh, definitely on the last one," he agreed.

"Are you going to be as crazy as your grandparents and have thirty kids?" I asked with a teasing smile on my face. "Or are you going to be a little sensible and only have twenty-eight?"

"Okay, my grandparents had SEVEN kids, not thirty," he corrected me. "And there's nothing wrong with wanting a big family. I wouldn't mind having seven kids. I think my wife would, though, so I would settle for four or something like that. I have to have at least three," he told me. "I want to be a dad badly."

"Right now?" I asked with shock on my face.

"No, of course not! Someday, when I'm older and I 'just know'," he used air quotations, "that she's the right one for me. Lily and James feel the same way, and so do most of my cousins. Except the weird ones like Remus. He doesn't really like being a part of a huge family, so he doesn't want to have one at all. Sam and Todd, though, they probably want a literal thirty kids."

"That's really sweet," I declared.

"Isn't it?" he said in a girly voice to mock me. I slapped his hand that was on the table lightly. "I was just kidding, chill!"

"You are such a jerk sometimes," I told him.

"Didn't you say I was the greatest like five minutes ago?" My cheeks couldn't help but burn red. "What happened to that mindset?"

"That must have been a comment of temporary insanity. Please expunge it from the record," I requested.

"I don't think I can do. After all, I'm the greatest guy in the world. I can do whatever I want." The embarrassment that was turning my cheeks red turned into anger. "Can't I?"

"You know, Albus, I try to be honest and say something nice to you and you just make me feel stupid for saying it. I'm sorry that I ever tried being emotional with you. Now I know to keep that sort of stuff to myself," I snapped. He looked hurt at what I was telling him. "You're just a real arse sometimes," I said to send the message home.

Albus bit his lip. He looked me in the eyes and responded, "I didn't say it to make you feel stupid. I was just teasing you. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I think you're the greatest girl."

"A little, yeah," I said with a small smile. "Please watch what you say. I hate being mad at you."

"And I hate you being mad at me." Did he seriously have a guide to say all the perfect things sometimes? Not all the time (read above for an obvious example), but a lot of the time he knew exactly what to say to make my heart soar. "I know I can be an arse with my teasing, but I'll try to monitor what I say. Okay?"

"Okay."

He placed his hand onto of the hand I had on the table. Then he gently caressed a spot with his thumb. And sometimes he knew exactly what to DO to make my heart soar.

"Since when did you get affectionate?" I joked.

"Hey, enjoy it while you've got it. I usually give it out when I feel guilty," he told me honestly. "And now that you've teased me I can see you're okay, so I can stop." He pulled his hand off, picked up his fork, and took another bite of his chicken. Seriously, why did I say anything? I can be just as stupid as he can, apparently.


	127. Sam 127

**I know that I really suck at life. I KNOW! I'm really sorry. The reviews I got were great. And now what you've been waiting for…the wedding! I'll do an exciting chapter eventually, but I need to do another romance filled one. Abscido will be a major point soon. Please review some more! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish, but no, it's not.**

"Sam, you're getting married tomorrow!" Albus exclaimed.

"I know, Al," I said with a chuckle. (He was a little too hyped on up sugar.) "And that's why we're hanging the 'bachelor party' you're at right now."

Freddie shook his head sadly. "This is the worst excuse for a bachelor party I have ever seen in my entire life. Not that I've been to bachelor parties, of course, but…you know what I mean! This isn't what the movies gave me an impression of. All we're doing is having an all boys sleepover, something we've been doing since we were eight."

"And something we do all the time during the summer," James put in.

"Guys, I know Lacey said I could have a real bachelor party, but I know it would have bothered the crap out of her," I told them. "She couldn't handle the idea of me around strippers. Plus, this is the last time we can have one of these sleepovers as all single men. We need to cherish this before I have a wife to bug me about where I'm going and what I'm doing all the time."

"True," Albus declared. "And now we get to enjoy movies instead of strippers." He was so hyper and happy that you could barely trace the sarcasm in his voice. But it was still there.

Ray sighed dramatically. "Don't remind me."

"Hey, you have a woman now. You don't need strippers," Elden reminded him.

"She agreed to be my date tomorrow. Can you believe that? And we see each other on a regular basis now." The smile on Ray's face was pretty unforgettable.

"Good for you, man, you deserve her," I said as I stood up. "I'm going to raid the fridge. Does anyone want anything?" I asked. The sleepover was taking place at my dad's house, and he specifically told me that I was the only one allowed in the fridge or the pantries. I think he wanted to still have food in his home when he woke up the next day (smart man).

"Licorice!" Freddie yelled.

"Soda and popcorn for everyone, please!" Elden told me. "Preferably of the orange variety. The soda, I mean, not the popcorn."

"You got it."

I went into the kitchen and there was my dad sitting at the table. Worry wracked his body as he stared at the wall in front of him. He looked so lost and out of it. Not as bad as when Mum died, but still pretty bad. After I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, I sat down next to him and asked, "What's going on, Dad? Did something happen?"

Dad nodded his head slowly. "Teddy's on a mission for the Order. It's his first solo one."

Immediately I felt my sister's pain as I imagined her sitting at home waiting for her inexperienced husband to return. "What does he have to do?"

"Abscido bombed an orphanage earlier today." I took in a depth breath of air, feeling as though someone had just punched me in the stomach. "I know. How low can they get? Bombing an orphanage…Anyway, Teddy went over to take care of the survivors. The kids who were outside for recess lived. Everyone inside the building didn't make it."

"So Teddy's not really in danger?" Dad shook his head. "Are you more worried about how he'll handle having to take care of all those helpless kids?" This time my dad nodded his head. "Hey, Dad, do you know what might be a good idea?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity as he looked at me. "Why don't you take care of a couple of kids?"

He smiled warmly at me. "When'd you get such a good heart?" Playfully he punched me in the shoulder. "That does sound like a good idea. I think I will. There are only twelve kids that lived and one adult. I could take at least a couple until they can get adopted. The adult who survived said she would take care of a few as well. I'm sure the rest of the Order will pitch in. Those kids will be fine."

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed.

"All right, go back out to your party. This is your last night as a single man so you better enjoy it. Merlin knows the next time you're gonna be able to hang out with those blokes again."

I told him, "You know that's exactly what I told them when they complained about not having strippers! They're still on my case about it."

My dad laughed. "To be fair, if I was your friend I would be mad at you as well. There aren't many opportunities in life where it's okay to pay women to take their clothes off for you."

"Well, I didn't want to upset Lacey. She's sensitive. The idea of some random girl taking her clothes off for me and my friends would kill her," I explained. "I was just looking out for her."

"You're a good kid," Dad said. "And you're ready for this. At first I was skeptical about your decision to get married so young, but if any kid your age can handle marriage it's you." He patted the hand I had on the table. "You really love her. You're going to treat her right, I know you will. You're lucky to have her and she's lucky to have you."

Bill Weasley is not a sentimental guy by any means, so you can imagine my surprise as he talked to me. It was probably the most emotion and affection he had ever shown me…ever.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "It means a lot coming from you."

And there was the smile again. The smile that said 'I'm proud of you' and 'Everything's going to be fine'. "Now, go! You have some horsing around to do with your buddies."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Victoire stood in front of me in the back room of the chapel. Since Mum wasn't alive, she felt it was her duty to make sure I was ready and give me a pep talk. It was also her duty to get weepy as she told me, "You look so handsome, Sammy. I still can't believe you're getting married! I remember when you were just a little kid. And now look at you! You're going to get married and have kids of your own."

Which is pretty much what I imagined Mum would have said, so she did a good job.

Getting ready with me was James, Elden, Ray, Albus, and Freddie. Aunt Hermione was also back there, making sure Victoire didn't miss any of the regular mother things to say on a guy's wedding day.

Ingrid popped her head into the room. "We're starting in three minutes!" she exclaimed. Her eyes lit up as she looked at me. "You almost look as good as Lacey does, but not quite." And she looked pretty herself. The dress she was wearing was long and red, hugging her body in all the right places. Any other guy would have been kicking himself for letting go of such a great girl as Ingrid, but all I could think about was how beautiful Lacey would look in her dress.

"Thanks, Ingrid," I said.

I could tell by the smile she gave me that she was truly happy for me and her best friend. There was no bitter or hidden resentment that Lacey got me and not her. She realized that she would find someone who was better for her than I ever was. And not only was she mature about the whole situation, she was also being the best friend Lacey could ask for, supporting and encouraging her all day. Ingrid was an amazing person, to say the least.

When she went to tend some more to Lacey, Aunt Hermione turned to me. "I wish your mother was here to see you today."

"So do I," I agreed softly.

Aunt Hermione put her arms around me to hug me. "She'd be so proud of you, just like your dad is. You're turning into the man they always tried to raise you to be. You're responsible, loving, smart, and just all around wonderful." Then she did hug me and I had never felt closer to her. She stepped back and smiled at me. "I want you to know that if you ever have questions or need help, you always have me, okay? But make sure you never go to your uncle Ron."

I laughed, "Thanks, Aunt Hermione. I'll remember that."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before I knew it, I was standing at the altar waiting for my fiancée to walk down the aisle. James was standing by my side, giving me occasional pats on the back for encouragement. And those pats were exactly what I needed to keep me from fainting at the thought of the commitment I was about to make. But then I saw Lacey and all those thoughts were cast away.

She was an angel.

And then she was on my other side. That was the way it should be, my woman and my best friend by my side, surrounded by all the people that love me.

Then we were saying our personal vows. I'll save you the cheesy details because trust me, you've heard us say it all to each other before.

Lacey and I were kissing for the first time as husband and wife. It was by far the best kiss we've ever had. We were officially binding ourselves to each other forever.

We were at our reception.

Since Aunt Hermione and Victoire got me before the wedding, Aunt Ginny felt it was only fair to dance with me.

"I've always thought of you as a son," she told me. "Even before you lost your own mother. It was probably when you were eight and you dyed all of my white towels purple with James. Yeah, that's when I realized it. I remember yelling at you and James for the longest time, but I still felt this immense love for the both of you. Honestly, I felt like I was yelling at my son and not my nephew. Like James, I couldn't stay mad at you for anything you've ever done."

All of my relatives gave me little speeches, but Aunt Ginny's meant the most. Even more than Dad's, and Dad's meant an awful lot.

When Lacey and I shared our first dance, we got the chance to show off the month of dancing lessons we had taken. Those were actually my idea. I wanted to feel pride as we floated across the room together in each others' arms.

We went on our honeymoon to Spain, where we made love for the first time. And let me tell you, it was so worth the wait.


	128. Lily 128

**It's been so long! I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was going to be that busy. Hopefully I'll update on Monday? I can't promise anything, though. I felt like telling an Abscido from a letter standpoint of one of my favorite characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was, though!  
**

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write you back. I know you've probably heard of what happened already, but I need to tell you what I know. Do you remember Albus' old girlfriend Baina? She works at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She said she was out on a job site where there were werewolves. They're experimenting using werewolves for defense if the Abscidos ever decided to attack, keeping them in a warehouse during the full moon._

_Lily...the Abscidos must have snuck in and stolen the whole warehouse's supply of the potion. When the werewolves were about to change, the employees at the warehouse had nothing to give them to keep them calm. There were too many of them to contain... In a nutshell, all of the employees who were working there are now dead, including an old classmate of your dad's, Terry Boot. The werewolves escaped while they were still in their wolf form and they were in a pack of about fifteen.  
_

_I know you've heard this story, but Lily, you can't possibly imagine the havoc they caused. They must have gone everywhere within twenty miles of the warehouse that was located in Lichfield. Baina told me they must have killed at least thirty civilians each and they bit about thirteen collectively. Those thirteen are now under control of the Ministry, fortunately. We've located ten of the fifteen werewolves from the pack, but we still can't find the other five._

_I'm spooked, little girl. This isn't like the Deatheaters. The Abscidos are much sneakier, which makes it scarier. It's nearly impossible to catch any of them. We have no idea who was involved in the werewolf incident, no bloody clue. I'm being completely honest, the Order doesn't know what to do to help. We're lost, completely and utterly lost. I'm worried for what's going to happen. I'm so, so worried, little girl. Don't tell your parents I told you any of this. They'd kill me if they knew I was telling you the truth._

_Oh, and then there's Scorpius! They've got him on a hit list, that's for sure. His life is in major jeopardy. They're waiting until he graduates to strike, though. I can tell you that much. It would be stupid to try to get to him while he's still in school. He's much too protected there. And attacking Hogwarts wouldn't exactly be the sneaky route that they seem to go for. But the minute he leaves that building, he's fair game._

_I shouldn't be telling you this. I shouldn't be worrying you, I know that. There's only so much I can keep to myself, little girl. I feel you kids have a right to know. I don't know how your father gets off saying you guys are too young when he was fighting Voldemort since the age of eleven. I'm not saying you kids should be fighting and doing what your father did, I'm just saying you have a right to be informed of world events._

_Your uncle Bill is currently taking care of two of the orphans from the last attack Abscido made. Their names are Walter and Dalia, they're seven and nine. He's got a bit of a soft spot for them. I really hope he thinks about keeping them for good. They bring back that energy in him that I haven't seen since Fleur died. _

_Anyway, everyone's helping out with those kids. Hell, Roger Davies is adopting a little girl named Ebba whom I was taking care of. She's a complete sweetheart. Your grandparents took in a teenager whom I haven't met yet. We're trying to find him a home, but he's a bit of a troublemaker from what I've heard.  
_

_Lily, stay safe. Watch out for yourself and your family._

_Love,_

_Uncle George_

Uncle George was right, I had heard about the werewolf incident. It was impossible to miss it considering how much coverage it got in all the newspapers. So many people died...it made me sick to think about it.

"Are you okay?" Gia asked as she walked into our dormitory and saw my face.

"Not really, no," I replied honestly. A small sob escaped my throat. "All those people." I covered my face with my hands. "All those people killed without a second thought."

Gia sat down on the edge of my bed. "It makes me sick, too, Lily."

"How much longer can it go on? How much longer can they do this?" I curled my legs so I could rest my chin on top of my knees. "I can't handle this anymore. I really can't."

"There aren't many left who can." Gia shook her head as she looked at me. "It's awful, I know. But you're tough, Lily, I swear you can handle it. Not that I want you to have to be in this situation, but I know you can take it. I know when you get old enough you'll join the Order and fight this. You know how I know that? It's because you're brave. You're brave and tough. It's sad what's happening, but don't let your emotions get the best of you. You have to bounce back. You have to see the hope in fighting them."

"You think I'm brave?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" She crawled closer to me and kissed the top of my head. "You'll do the brave thing and fight because that's who you are. Me? I don't know if I can...only if I have you." Gia toussled my hair affectionately. "And that's why I'm the sidekick and you're the hero. The pathetic one is never the hero. The pathetic one just follows her best friend around, needing her for her strength and courage."

"How can you call yourself pathetic? I'm the pathetic one!" I insisted.

"No, you're not. Not when push comes to shove. Trust me on this," Gia said with a small smile. "You're gonna do great things, Lily Potter. And I just hope you'll let me go along for the ride."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "You're the one with the strength here! You're the one who is trying to get me out of this wallowing hole I'm in. You're braver and tougher than I'll ever be, Gia."

"No, you're the tough one! And it's always been that way!"

Before I could argue with her, I started laughing. "Do you realize what we're doing?" She shook her head, looking sort of frightened by my drastic change of attitude. "We're both fighting over who's the sidekick in our friendship. We're fighting over who gets to be the insignificant one." Gia let out a laugh with me. "Maybe we've both got it wrong. Maybe we're both the heroines. Maybe we're just heroines who are dependent on each other."

"Still heroines, none the less," she agreed.

"Exactly! We get our strength from each other." I smiled at her. "I like that. Much better than the hero with the sidekick thing," I told her.

"That doesn't sound like us at all."

I jumped off my bed and grabbed one of the shoeboxes I had underneath it. "This is my uncle George box," I explained to Gia. "I have a box for all of the relatives I write to. There's one for my dad, my mum, James, Uncle George, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Sam, and Remy. Remy's the best out of my cousins who graduated at keeping in contact with us still in Hogwarts. He literally writes to all of us." I placed my uncle's letter in his relatively full box. I kept every letter he had ever written to me since I was a first year. I kept all of their letters.

Gia said, "It's so cute that you do that. I'm so jealous of your family sometimes. I write to my mum about three times a year and that's it. You're really blessed with what you have."

"Yeah, I am. As annoying as they can be, they're so totally worth it," I agreed.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of family, what time is Rod showing us his aerobics workout?" Our friend Rod Agentine was showing me, Gia, and Todd how he keeps in shape. Gia and I were trying to keep from gaining weight and Todd was trying to lose a few pounds.

"He's showing us in a half hour. Then after that I have a dinner and study date with Tad. We both have to get done that Charms essay due on Monday. And since we haven't spent a lot of time together we figured this was the perfect excuse to have a date."

"Lily, Tad's a nice guy, I guess, but I really don't know what you see in him. He's kind of weird and completely boring. And you shouldn't have to make excuses to have dates with each other. You can do a whole lot better than him. You could have almost any guy in this school and you choose him. I really don't get it," Gia declared.

"The only guy I've ever wanted besides Tad was Ian. And he flat out rejected me, so why not stay with Tad? He's good to me and appreciates me. He deserves me. He's the first and only guy I've ever kissed."

"Just because a guy is nice to you doesn't mean he deserves to be your boyfriend. Don't ever fool yourself into thinking that you have to settle for the guy just because he 'treats you right'. There are plenty of other guys who fit your personality much better and would you treat you just as good as he does." She shook her head and sighed. "And just because he's the first and only guy you've ever kissed doesn't mean he has to be the only guy you ever kiss. You need to experience the beauty that is dating."

"I don't know, Gia. I don't want to break up with Tad and not have an excuse for him," I reasoned.

"What excuse do you need? What is with you and excuses? All you need to say is that it's not working out between the two of you. And then you move on with hotter, better guys!" she exclaimed. "How does that sound?"

"But I don't want hotter, better guys. I just want one guy."

Gia sighed. "Well, I really don't think that one guy should be Tad. You two can be friends, but you don't work together romantically. And I know you're hurt from what happened with Ian, but he's an arse. Don't let that scar you from opening up to guys and taking risks."

"Maybe you're right. Tad and I don't have much chemistry-"

"Of course I'm right! Don't prolong this. Break up with him as soon as you can," she advised me. "The longer you wait, the worse it will be."

And that is how Gia Nicotera talked me into breaking up with my very first boyfriend.


	129. Ian 129

**I'm updating again! Go me. Thank you to the few who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I ALWAYS appreciate it. And yeah, I thought it was funny how George call her little girl yet treated her like an adult as well. Old habits/nicknames die hard. Tell me how you like this chapter, please! I might be updating Thursday? I'll have to see. Tell me if you have any requests. And if you've already given them, just give them again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish I owned Harry Potter. I'd be oh so rich.**

"Ellen is dating Otis Webb!" Todd complained to me. "Can you believe it? I thought she was better than that."

"And by better than that, did you mean you think she should be with you?" Todd nodded his head with gloom. "Man, I thought you were over that. I thought you were over her. You dated her so long ago." He sat down on my bed and sighed. As bad as I felt for him, I couldn't really sympathize. I don't think I ever fancied a girl the way Todd fancied Ellen. I always just got over the girls in my life. "Sorry I can't give you any advice, man. All I can say is move on. She's not worth it. Hell, no girl is."

"I thought I was over her, but I guess not. It always hurts when she finds someone else," Todd admitted. "You've been with way more girls than I have, how do you deal with this?"

A shrug was all I could really give him for an answer. "I just...do. I guess I never liked them all that much. Of course I fancied them, but not enough for them to upset me. Even when Gia broke up with me, I was okay."

"Well, you had Lily to help you get over Gia. That's not fair," Todd told me. Realization dawned on him. "Ah, it's Lily. She's your advantage. She's how you can get over girls so easily."

"What do you mean by that? How did I have Lily to help me get over Gia? She was just my friend and talking to me like all my friends talk to me," I insisted. "How is she my advantage?"

Todd shook his head adamently. "Nah, it wasn't like that with her, and you know it. It was always obvious she had feelings for you. It's easy to get over the girls in your life when you have a pretty girl like Lily flirting with you all the time." I was shocked by his comment, to say the least. "What?" Todd asked blatantly. "You didn't know Lily fancied you? You had to have known, everyone else did. She's not very good at covering her true feelings, you know."

"I didn't know she liked me for that long! She told me earlier this year, but-"

He cut me off, "Wait, she admitted to you that she fancied you?" I nodded my head. "While she was going out with Tad?" Again, I nodded my head. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

My eccentric friend rolled his eyes. "What did you say!?"

"Um...I asked her why she was dating Tad if she fancied me. She said it's because she didn't think she ever had a chance with me. I apologized. And then, um, I left her sitting in the common room. And I don't know what happened after that," I explained. Todd's jaw was dropped in astonishment. "Don't give me that look, at least I apologized! I'm sorry that she fancied me, but that's not going to make me fancy her back. I feel bad enough about this, okay? Just don't give me that look!"

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life." Todd shook his head. "Do you know how hard it was for her to admit that to you? I mean, she's not good at hiding her feelings, but she also has problems admitting them. She's self-concious when it comes to guys. She always has been. Well, at least with guys she really likes. And all you did was apologize. You didn't even give her a chance. She's a jem, she really is. You're so dumb and you're gonna regret not going out with her."

"It's not like I could ask her out," I defended myself. "She's still dating Tad!"

"What universe are you living in? For one, she broke up with him yesterday, so that's not even a valid excuse for you anymore. And two, don't you think she would have broken up with him for you, anyway? Don't you think if she had a chance to be with the guy she really wanted, don't you think she would have taken it?" Todd shook his head one more time. "I think you like her too. You flirt with her all the time and you don't even know you do it."

"How in the hell do I flirt with her?" I exclaimed.

"Are you seriously asking me this question? You really don't realize that you jokingly hit on her all the time? Are you telling me that you're not willingly elbowing her every time she says something that can be misconstrued for something sexual? You don't tease her all the time? You don't play fight all the time?" Todd laughed. "You're even dumber than I thought. You like her. You like her and you're too blind to see it. You've always liked her."

Oh, Merlin...I did do that. I did tease her about sexual innuendos all the time. I did playfully hit on her. I did pick arguments with her because it gave me a rush. I teased her constantly. I...I liked Lily Potter. She was basically the perfect girl for me. How come I didn't see it sooner? Lily was so funny, pretty, cool, sweet, sassy. And not to mention she's pretty smart and a lot of fun to be around. She was everything I could want in a girl.

And I didn't see it when I actually had the chance. Wow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sabina's birthday party last night was so much fun!" Gia declared as she sat down next to me for lunch the next day.

Lily took a seat across from me. "I can't believe Freddie got us alcohol. You were so drunk!" Lily pointed at Gia. "Do you realize that you made out with my cousin?" Before I could ask which one, Lily elaborated, "Freddie. He was drunk as well." She turned her attention back to Gia. "You made out with my blimey cousin!" Gia smiled at the memory. "I'm just glad it wasn't my brother. If it had been my brother, you probably would have taken him back to our dorm. And that's the last thing I need to see."

Gia shook her head. "Oh, I wouldn't do that! It's impossible to bring boys up to our dorm, so we'd have to go in his."

"Stop!" Lily yelled as she put her hands over her ears. "Please, for the love of God, stop! I can't think about you having sex with my brother!"

The whole Hufflepuff table was staring at her. "You probably shouldn't have yelled that," I told her softly. "Just a reminder for next time you want to talk about Albus and Gia having sex."

"Not you, too! Stop it! Stop it!"

I laughed as I looked at her trying to shake the image out of her head. She was adorable. And it just reminded me of how stupid I really was. Why didn't I notice her sooner?

"So did you really break up with Tad?" I asked out of nowhere.

She took her fingers out of her ears and opened her eyes. "Um, yeah. I didn't fancy him as much as he fancied me, and that really wasn't fair to him."

"There was no other reason for the break up?" I tried to get it out of her again. I wanted her to say she liked me again so I could say, "Me too. I've always liked you. I just didn't see it sooner."

But she didn't. "Well, he just wasn't a good match for me. He's too serious and I'm way too goofy for him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Gia was examining me closely. She was trying to see what I was getting at by bringing up Lily's break up with Tad. She proceeded to say, "Lily needs someone who's on the same page as she is. Tad was on a completely different planet." Lily nodded her head as she grabbed a ham sandwich off one of the trays on the table. "Lily is just way too good for him, isn't she, Ian?" Gia raised her eyebrow, as if daring me to answer that honestly.

"Yeah," I said as I looked at Lily, taking the bait Gia threw my way. Lily, who was in mid-bite, looked back at me. "She is." Lily gulped the bite down and stared at me, flabbergasted.

I could hear the smirk in Gia's voice as she said, "Wow, who would have thought you'd agree with me?"

"Gia!" Lily exclaimed. A deep blush covered her cheeks. Ah, so Gia knew about Lily admitting that she liked me. I figured that much. The only people who knew, as far as I knew, were Todd and Gia. They were doing a pretty good job at keeping this quiet. "Can you drop this?" Lily pleaded.

"Sorry," Gia muttered. She laughed after she said that. "I'm not the only one who's sorry."

"Didn't I just say drop it?" Lily snapped. "Please, let's talking about _anything_ else."

"No, I need to say this." Gia turned to me. "You're a moron. I don't know if anyone's told you this, but you're a moron. How could you pass her up?" Gia motioned towards Lily. "Todd and I were talking about it yesterday, and we agree that you are the stupidest person we know."

"Wait, Todd knows?" Lily interjected.

"Um, yeah. I told him yesterday," I admitted.

Lily blushed even more. "Merlin, please tell me he's the only one you told." She bit her lip as she looked down at her plate. "I don't need to be embarassed even more than I already am."

"He is. I didn't even tell Elton," I confirmed. "And it's not embarassing, Lily." But that didn't make her look any less embarassed.

"But like I said," Gia continued, "you're so bloody dumb. You could have had her!" Gia motioned towards her best friend again. "What heterosexual male in his right mind would pass her up? It isn't even like you had any better options at the time!" Lily put her head in her hands. "Sorry, love. Anyway, like I was saying, she's an awesome chick and you blew it. She's over you, you know that, right? She's completely over you. She realizes how dumb you are and she's moved on. You blew it."

"Is this true?" I asked Lily.

She nodded her head. "I wouldn't have said it so harshly, but yeah, I have. I've moved on. It hurt for a long time, but I eventually moved on when I realized dwelling on you was getting me nowhere."

"Just like Tad, you don't deserve her either, mate," Gia informed me. "If you couldn't see her potential, you really don't deserve her."

Wow...I really was a complete moron.


	130. Scorpius 130

**Another update! I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It's kind of a filler to see what's going on in Scorpius' life. Speaking of which, the Scorpius request is finally fulfilled!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish it was, but it isn't. Good for you, J.K. Rowling!  
**

"Mr. Malfoy, what are we going to do with you?" Professor McGonagall shook her head as she looked at me. "What in the world would possess you to punch a fifth year in the face?"

I was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair in her office. I think she purposefully put the most uncomfortable chair she could find in her office as punishment to kids.

Anyway, I had just gotten pulled out of a fight that I had started. Well, technically he started it when he told me that my dad was Abscido scum. Apparently he knew that for a fact and I was a complete idiot for not knowing. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people bringing my family up like that. It's just not right. So I had to do what I thought was the proper way to teach him a lesson. I punched him.

"What he said just really ticked me off," I replied. "Is my dad really an Abscido?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "We have reason to believe he recently joined, but we're not positive."

A feeling of wanting to punch the wall came over me. Luckily for McGonagall, I suppressed the urge.

"Scorpius, don't let your past, your father, or your father's past keep you from becoming the person I know you can be. And please do not hit another student for speaking ill of your father. Do not hit anyone, period. Don't let them get to your head. Stay true to yourself and listen to Ms. Weasley." Professor McGonagall smiled. "She knows a thing or two."

"So what's my punishment?"

McGonagall stood up from her seat across from me. "Mr. Malfoy, punching a student, especially as Head Boy, is a serious matter. You have detention with me every night for the rest of the month." I groaned because it was March third. "Not only that, but you are suspended from your Head Boy privileges." Another groan. "And I'm contacting Mrs. Potter and telling her what happened."

"No, please don't! I'll take detention for two months, how does that sound?" I begged. I knew Mrs. Potter would never let me hear the end of it if she knew.

"Leave my office before I give you detention for the rest of the year," she commanded.

With sulk in my demeanor, I left her office. Outside of McGonagall's door was Rose sitting on the floor, waiting for me.

"What happened?" she asked frantically when she saw me. She stood up and walked towards me. "How much trouble are you in?"

"We're not going on a date for a very long time," I told her. "I got detention for a month, let off of Head Boy privileges, and she's telling Mrs. Potter what happened."

"Oh, yikes." Rose flinched at my statement. "She's going to murder you."

"I know she will!" I exclaimed.

Rose gasped. "Do you wanna hear what I just found out?" Instead of waiting for me to reply, she just kept going. "Do you remember Sheldon Walker? The really pale, oddly narcissistic kid who graduated last year?" I nodded my head. "He works in the Department of Interior Magical Justice, did you know that? Anyway, I just heard that he's engaged to Lisa!"

"Lisa Waldgrave? Sam's old girlfriend?"

She nodded her head. "She wrote to Sam about it, and then Sam wrote a letter to Lily about it. He thought it was absolutely hilarious. Anyway, she was really dramatic and kept going on about how she was going to be happy with a new man and she wanted all her ex-boyfriends to know about it."

"You know, I really do think she is the most dramatic person I have ever met," I declared. "She even beats you out for the title! And that's saying something."

Rose slapped my shoulder. "Prat!"

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder. "It hurts! Make it better." I tried giving her the puppy eyes. It didn't work.

"In your dreams," she muttered as she rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't even talk to you."

Knowing exactly how to make her talk to me, I asked, "Do you wanna know what gossip I heard from the Slytherin part of the world?" I knew she woud take the bait. She was probably the nosiest and bossiest person I had ever met. She _had_ to know what was going on.

At first she did well and kept quiet, but then I added, "It's juicy. Are you sure you don't want to know?"

She cracked. "Ugh, fine, I'll talk to you! Tell me what happened."

"Darlene Sanguini is officially dating Aaron Eszes as of last night," I told her. "He told me about it in our dorm."

"Oh, that is juicy! A nice Slytherin dating the biggest jerk in the entire world. Wow, who would have thought?"

"He's a jerk, but he's not the _biggest_ jerk. We were friends for a while, you know, and he hasn't treated me like complete crap since I left Abscido. I actually have some respect for him."

Rose sighed. "I know, trust me, I know you were friends. Those were during, what I like to call, the bad times."

"More like the dark ages," I replied. "But we're over that. We're onto the good times, right?" She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Before Rose could respond, a cough interrupted us. "I would appreciate it if you two would stop nooking outside of my office," McGonagall instructed, standing in the doorway. "Dear Merlin, I just ate my lunch."

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," we muttered at the same time with our heads bowed to the ground.

"As Head Boy and Girl, aren't you two supposed to discourage this type of behavior?" she demanded. Her tone was more playful than angry, so neither of us was worried that we were in actual trouble.

"Yes, Professor," we responded again simultaneously.

"Mr. Malfoy, actually leave this time before I do give you more detentions. Ms. Weasley, please join him or you will join him for all his detentions," she told us.

Rose and I nodded our heads and quickly walked down the corridor. When McGonagall was out of sight, we started laughing hysterically at our luck.

This scene is probably the definition of our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. We lost some of the hostility from when we were younger, but I don't think we'd ever stop our banter of arguing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can you even comprehend how horribly I am failing this class right now?" Freddie asked me and Al. "I don't think you can."

Albus laughed. "Fred...it's Care of Magical Creatures. How the hell are you failing?"

"Remember that one assignment we had to do like a month ago?" Both of us nodded our heads. It was a paper on what our favorite creature was. "Yeah, I didn't do it. I have no marks for this class right now. Thus, I am failing it horribly. I think Hagrid's giving another assignment so I can pass, but I'm not quite sure."

We were standing outside in the chilly weather, ignoring Hagrid's lecture about Graphorns. Since they live in the mountains, it was pretty hard for Hagrid to catch one to show the class. Not to mention the fact that they're extremely dangerous. I know that it's never stopped him before, but I'm just counting my blessings.

"Whatever, at least I get to go to Hogsmeade with Selena next weekend," Freddie declared. "I really need something to distract me from thinking about my horrible marks."

"Hey, what's going on with you two, anyway? Are you dating or something?" I inquired. "You two go out together all the time."

"We're not dating, we're just friends," Freddie answered. "And that's all we'll ever be."

"Friends who go out together all the time," Albus clarified with a smug expression on his face. "I'm sure."

"Yeah, so what if we're just friends?" Freddie shook his head. "It's not like that with her, Al. We're not doing anything like that. She told me she just wants to be friends and I finally respect that. I'm not gonna ask her out again or hit on her anymore. I've closed off that chapter in my life, I guess."

"Seriously?" Freddie nodded his head. "Good for you," Albus told him, the smugness disappearing from his face. "You're finally letting go of the girl you've been obsessed with since you were eleven."

"That's kind of depressing when you think about it. You fancied her for how many years and you're only at the friends stage," I said. "Ouch."

"Hey, it's better than nothing." Freddie shook his head and sighed. "But yeah, I guess it is depressing. We could have been something great. I know we could have been."

"And now you'll never know," I added. "Aw, that is really sad."

"You're definitely not helping, Scorpius," Albums informed me while giving a sympathetic look to Freddie.

"Sorry, mate," I apologized. "You've got a point that it's better to be friends than nothing. Look at me and Rose. We hated each so passionately for so long. It would have been better if we were friends from the start."

"To be fair, you guys were friends for a while," Freddie put in. "Well, kind of friends."

"Yeah, and then I told her how I felt and ruined it. We didn't talk for half a year. Then she told me she had feelings for me too. I blew them off because of Abscido. We didn't talk again until we were made Heads. And then I asked her about Vic, which is when she told me she loved me."

"That's so good, though. You two have an awesome love story," Freddie told me.

"We do," I agreed. "We're a zero to sixty kind of couple."

Albus shook his head and laughed. "Do you realize how much of girls you two sound like right now?"

"At least we embrace our feminitity," Freddie quipped.

"Here, here!" I put my arm around Freddie. "We're not afraid to let our emotions run wild." Freddie froze and Albus just stared at me. "Was that too much?"

"A little," Freddie said with a grimace.

"Just by a tid bit," Albus agreed, using his pointer finger and thumb to give me a visual on what a little bit was.

"I'm not good with at balancing that pretending to be gay for humor's sake and then actually making it a gay situation. James keeps telling me I've got to work on it," I told them.

Freddie nodded his head. "It'll happen, just give it time."

Albus nodded his head. "There's nothing wrong with a work in progress."

This scene is probably the definition of my friendship with Freddie and Albus. We were okay with talking about our feelings and what was going on in our lives, yet we still made fun of each other all the time. If that's not beautiful, I don't know what is.


	131. Selena 131

**I don't know how you guys are going to like the way I decided to do this. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I just own this story and probably half of its characters.  
**

_Dear Selena,_

_You probably already heard the news; your father is in Azkaban. Yes, he was an Abscido, and yes, he did get caught on a mission. What that mission was, I'm not exactly sure, but I do know he was caught and imprisoned._

_I know this must be very upsetting for you to hear this. Still, I want you to be proud of your father for standing up for what he believes in. I know that I'm proud of him._

_Your Mother,  
Isabelle_

Disgust filled my mouth as I read the letter my mother had sent me. She was _proud_ of him? She was _proud_ of her husband being a part of a terrorist organization? She was _proud_ of him killing innocent people? It took all my energy to not puke right then and there.

Sabina was reading the letter over my shoulder. "Your mother is such a bitch," she stated.

I nodded my head in agreement. "You know, I would be perfectly fine if she decided to never speak to me again. I'd be fine if my father never spoke to me again. Hell, I'd be fine if the twins never spoke to me again." I didn't mention my other two siblings, Macy and Duncan. My mother never polluted them like she did with my other sister, so they were still good people. Duncan was probably one of my favorite people of all time. He's nine years younger than me, and a complete sweetheart.

"Ocean isn't that bad," Sabina defended one of the twins. "Not as bad as Nadia, anyway."

"Still," I said, "I just want to be done with majority of my family."

Scorpius, just getting down for breakfast in the Great Hall because he hated getting up early, sat down across from me. "Morning," he greeted us. Instead of greeting him back, Sabina handed him the letter silently. After he was done reading it, he declared, "Merlin, I hate that woman."

That made me laugh a little, thinking of how similar my two friends were. "Sabina said something along the lines of her being a bitch when she was done reading it."

Sabina nodded her head. "It's true, she is a complete bitch."

Scorpius told me, "Hey, look on the bright side. At least you don't have to deal with your jerk of a father anymore."

"True," I agreed. "Why couldn't we get normal, nice families? I never thought I'd ever say this in my entire life, but sometimes I wish I was a Weasley."

"Being a Potter seems pretty nice as well," Scorpius put in.

"Why are you two complaining? Scorpius, you might as well be a Potter, considering how you live with them and all. And Selena, you could just marry Freddie and all of your family problems would be solved," Sabina teased me. (Good timing, Sabina. Really. It's always a good idea to tease a person after their father was sent to Azkaban and the whole school knew about it. Oh, and then they just learned that their mother was _proud_ of their father's behavior. Nice going.)

"Shut up." I shook my head as I took another glance at the letter. "I think I'm going to go to the common room to burn it." I grabbed the letter from Scorpius' hands and put it in a pocket of my cloak. "I'll talk to you guys later." Though I wasn't actually sure that I would. They were my best friends. Aren't best friends supposed to help you during your times of need and make you feel better? My best friends were trying, but severely letting me down.

"But you barely ate anything." Scorpius pointed to my full plate. "At least finish your breakfast."

"Just let her go, she obviously needs time to think," Sabina said to him. At least she understood a little. "Bye love!" she called to me as I walked away from the table.

As I was about to exit the Great Hall, I bumped into Albus Potter. Perfect, just the person I needed to see. Like I needed it rubbed in my face how perfect his little family was.

"Hey, Selena!" he greeted me with the enthusiasm he always felt before a Quidditch game. Speaking of which, he then asked, "Are you coming to the Quidditch game this afternoon? It's gonna be a good one; us versus Ravenclaw."

"Sure," I muttered. "Why the hell not?" I was willing to say anything to get him to leave me alone.

As I was about to continue walking, Albus grabbed my arm to stop me. "Are you upset about your dad? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" I pulled my arm back from his grip. "I just want to be alone right now, okay? Can you do that, Albus? Can you just let me be?"

I could feel his gaze on me as I stormed off to the Slytherin common room. I didn't care if I had hurt his feelings. I didn't care if I hurt anybody's feelings.

Nobody was understanding the pain I was going through. I had a family of monsters, and the only consolation Scorpius could give me was that at least I wouldn't have to see my dad anymore. Sabina just confirmed what I already knew about my mother, and then she teased me about Freddie. Nobody was telling me that it was okay because I wasn't like my family. I wasn't a monster. But, hey, if I didn't care about anybody's feelings but my own, maybe I was.

#############################################################

Gryffindor had won their game. They had an almost perfect season so far. The only two games they had lost were both to Slytherin. Then again, they had beaten Slytherin twice already. The house rivalry was becoming unbelievable.

In honor of their awesome season, they decided to have a party in the common room. Don't ask me how I was managed to be invited and welcomed to the party (most likely Freddie), but I was. And don't ask me how I actually ended up attending the party. I guess I was a sucker for Freddie's begging.

Even though I told him I'd go to the party, I never said I'd have fun. Which is exactly how I ended up sitting on one of the couches, sulking.

Freddie, who was the definition of life of the party, was dancing, talking, and hanging out with everyone. He was having an absolute ball. But then he noticed I was just sulking on the couch and decided to sit next to me.

Instead of bombarding me with questions about what was wrong and demanding me to give him answers, he just sat there silently with me. I liked that. It's what I needed.

"My dad's a killer," I declared. I turned my head to look at him. "A heartless killer." Freddie looked at me with...I don't even know what, in his eyes. "My mom's _proud_ of him for that. She's fucking _proud_ of his behavior. I've never felt more disgusted in my life. That's my family. I'm a part of that, Freddie."

Finally speaking, Freddie said, "No, you're not. You're nothing like them, Selena."

"How do you know I'm nothing like them? How do you know for sure?"

He put his arm around me, and this time I could find an adjective for it, lovingly. "Because you've been nice to Rose, a Weasley, the ultimate blood traitor, since you were a first year, even when your best friend hated her, because you saw how good she was. You've never had a problem with Muggles or Muggle-borns, ever. I've never seen you use violence on anyone, including myself, whom you hated for years on end. And now you're friends with me, another Weasley. Stuff that matters to your family doesn't matter to you. You never let their hatred effect you. You're better than them. You're nothing like them at all, Selena."

It was pretty unbelievable how he always knew the perfect thing to say. Always.

Maybe that was why I did what I did. Maybe it was because I was feeling vulnerable. Or maybe it was because it just felt right.

I kissed Freddie Weasley. And he kissed back. Hard.

There we were on the couch, making out for the entire world to see, well, really, just the Gryffindor world. But neither of us cared. Honestly, I don't think either of us even noticed that anyone else was around. It was just us.

Kissing Freddie was the most freeing experience I had ever had. With every other boy I had ever kissed, I was always thinking the whole time we were making out. **What if he thinks I suck at kissing? What if he wants to take this further than I want to? What if this is the only reason he's with me?** It wasn't like that with Freddie at all because I wasn't thinking at all. I was just feeling.

When I pulled away, he looked confused and hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked huskily (we were both really out of breath).

Without saying anything, I stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him off the couch. When he was up, I dragged him to the stairs of the boys' dormitory. He stopped me before I proceeded to bring him up them.

"Whoa, hold up, are you sure you're ready for this? I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me," I insisted, still holding onto his hand. "I want this. No, I need this, Freddie. Please? I had the shittiest day in the world and you're the only thing that's making it any better." He still looked hesitant. I let go of his hand to put my arms around his neck. In between placing kisses on his neck, I muttered, "Please, Freddie. I finally get what you've been going on about since we were eleven. I want this. Please."

"This isn't fair," he moaned. "I can't say no to this. You know I can't say no to this."

"Then don't say no," I pleaded. Let me just point out that this was the first time I had ever begged for anything.

Finally, he relented. "Fine, but you have to know one thing before we go up these stairs and lose complete control. I've never done this before."

"Perfect." I kissed his lips chastely. (Was that even the proper word to use considering what I was planning on doing with him?) "Neither have I."

"Are you sure you want your first time to be with me?" he asked with insecurity dripping in his voice.

"Positive."

I wasn't thinking clearly, that's for sure. Like I said before, I wasn't thinking at all. All I knew was that Freddie was always there for me, no matter how awful I treated him. He knew exactly how to make me feel better. Kissing him made me actually feel alive. And I just wanted to be even closer to feeling completely alive, which meant closer to him.


	132. Freddie 132

**I got mixed reviews on that last chapter, but that's what I expected. You might really hate me for the beginning of this chapter, but it's what I honestly imagine Selena and Freddie would do in this situation. She's thinking a little more clearly now. Anyway, enjoy this update! I know you will by the end of the chapter. I might update again tomorrow? I'm not positive, so don't take my word for it. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and don't own Harry Potter. I just own this piece of crap.**

As I stretched my arms out, I felt arms wrapped around my body. A moment of panic filled me as I wondered who the hell was in my bed. Then I remembered how I had spent my night, and I couldn't help but smile. Selena Goyle was in my bed. There was NOTHING better than that.

For a few minutes I just lay in my bed and looked at her. She was sleeping on top of my chest with her long black hair all over the place. No woman had ever looked more attractive. Ever. And this extremely attractive girl had decided that she wanted me. ME. Of all the guys in Hogwarts, and she could have had any of them, she wanted me. I had never felt more blessed in my entire life. I got the girl of my dreams, finally. It tasted so sweet.

She woke up and picked her head up to look at me. As she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, it finally processed in her mind where she was and what she had done. The elation I had felt literally thirty seconds before suddenly lifted. Her eyes were filled with shock and....regret. Selena had regretted what she had done and it was so obviously displayed on her face as she got off my chest and crawled to the other side of the bed. She put her hand over her mouth and looked away from me.

"Selena?" I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to reason with her through touch. "Are you okay?"

She was on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I really don't know," she answered honestly. "I mean, I know I was the one who pressured you into it, but...I wasn't even thinking." A sob escaped her throat. "I just lost my virginity to a guy who I wasn't even dating. I feel like such a whore." I crawled closer to her and thanked the heavens that I remembered to put a silencing charm around the curtains on my bed last night since this was not a conversation I wanted the other guys hearing. "I'm not this type of girl, Freddie."

"I'm sorry I went along with it," I apologized quietly. "And I know you're not that type of girl. You were just lost in the moment. That's normal, you're human. I messed up too, if that makes you feel better."

Selena shook her head. "I just don't want to deal with this right now." Reaching her arm down to the floor, she picked up her clothes. "I can't believe I did this," she muttered as she threw her shirt over her head. I grabbed her shaking arm to try and calm her down. She smacked my hand away. "I'm sorry, but can you just leave me alone right now?" She was pushing me away. We had just made love and she was already pushing me away. "This never happened, okay?"

"What do you mean this never happened?" I was starting to get mad. "Of course this happened! You can't just ignore this and pretend you're a virgin. It doesn't work that way."

"Maybe it won't work, but I can sure as hell try."

Pain filled my whole body. "I can't believe you regret this so much."

Instead of answering me, she pushed the curtains open and left me to wallow on my bed, all by myself. This wasn't what I imagined the morning after my first time would be like. I didn't think the girl would regret being with me. The worst part was I didn't know if she regretted the act or who she choose to do that act with. I didn't think she would push me away without giving a crap about how I felt. I didn't think I'd feel this empty.

I didn't think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How's the letter going to your dad?" I asked Mackenzie as I sat next to her on the couch in the common room.

"Horrible. I don't even know what to talk about. Do you realize that there's nothing interesting going on in my life? I talked about NEWTs for three paragraphs. It's pathetic," she responded.

Lucky girl. I could write a twenty page paper on the pain I was feeling.

I didn't tell anyone about what had happened with me and Selena. It felt too personal, like it was a secret between just the two of us. I didn't even tell my best friend, Mackenzie. I was also worried that if I told anyone, EVERYONE would find out. Then Selena would think I had just slept with her to get a reputation. I didn't want her thinking any less of me than she already thought. She was still my friend, despite what had happened and how she had treated me.

We still hadn't talked about where we stood with our relationship. I had no idea what she was thinking or what she wanted from me.

"Are you okay?" Mackenzie asked me. "You've looked really out of it for the past few days."

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just worried about graduating, that's all."

"Same!" she exclaimed. It wasn't a coincidence that it was a fear we both shared. Every seventh year was scared shitless of graduating. There were only a few people who were sure of what they wanted of their lives. Unfortunately, Mackenzie and I didn't belong in that group. My whole life I thought I just wanted to work in my dad's shop, but now that I was actually close to that dream, I wasn't sure. "Do you realize that James only got a real job recently? It took him almost a year to figure out what to do while he was waiting tables. And he only got a job in the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry."

"Let's hope that's not us," I said. "I don't know if I want to spend my whole life at my dad's shop. Then again, I don't know where I'd be if I wasn't there. I just don't know."

Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement as she quickly glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, crap! Sorry to interrupt, Freddie, but I was supposed to meet up with my brother ten minutes ago in the library to talk."

"Elton?" I guessed.

She shook her head. "Actually, Drake. I have no idea what's going on in his life, nobody does. He's so closed off from the rest of the family since he's in Slytherin. I've always told him that doesn't matter, but he's still so distant. I just like to keep tabs on him."

"It is surprising, though, that someone related to you actually ended up in Slytherin."

Mackenzie shrugged. "There are some really good people in Slytherin. You should know that better than anyone, considering Selena's practically your best friend now."

I shook my head. "Nah, Mack, no one will ever replace you."

She smiled at me warmly. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Mack!" I waved as she joggeded out of the common room, trying to catch her brother before he left the library.

Being alone was the last thing I needed, I realized as I leaned back into the couch. Being alone just gave me time to think about how miserable and confused I was. It just gave me time to think. And the longer I sat on that couch thinking, the angrier I got. Who was Selena to decide to take our relationship to the next level and then take it back? Who was she to ignore me? Who was she to decide our fate all on her own?

With all this anger surging through me, it made sense to go talk to her about how I felt. I had given her three days to think and clear her head. It was about time I got some kind of response from her.

As I ran out of the common room, I decided to go down to the dungeons. I would wait as long as it took for her to come out and talk to me. Fortunately on my way down, I ran into Sabina.

"Sabina!" I grabbed her by the shoulders to talk to her. I had no idea why it was necessary for me to grab her shoulders, but I did. "Where's Selena? I need to talk to her."

"Sitting in our dormitory sulking. She told me what happened, you know," Sabina answered. "You're wondering why she's ignoring you, right?" I nodded my head. "She's scared. She's scared of how she feels about you and what you think of her, considering she slept with you before you even went on a first date. I told her not to care, but she won't listen to me. She feels ashamed." Sabina took my hands off her shoulders. "Want me to get her for you?"

Deciding not to waste the time with words, I grabbed her hand and sprinted towards the dungeons with her. When we reached the entry, I shoved Sabina forward to give the password and yelled, "Get her!"

"Merlin, you're a weirdo," she told me. "Slughorn," she said to the wall, which then opened up and let her in.

The wait for Selena was the longest wait of my entire life. I paced in front of that common room for what felt like hours (later I found out it was only ten minutes) before Selena finally came out. She stood in front of me, biting her bottom lip. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail and looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days. Her eyes looked swollen and red. To be frank, she looked like a total mess. A beautiful mess, though. She was always beautiful to me.

Carefully, so I wouldn't scare her off, I stepped towards her. "I don't think what we did was a mistake."

"You know what I realized in the past three days?" She smiled at me. "It wasn't a mistake. I was just scared."

"Why were you scared?"

Selena sighed. "Because when I was with you I felt so alive. Everything with you feels so real and right. I love you, and that scares me."

Remember that pain I had felt before? Gone forever. My heart was on fire and I wanted to scream for joy. I did the next best thing by rushing towards her to wrap my arms around her waist so I could pick her up. She put her arms around my neck and held on tight while I twirled her around. She had said. She finally said it. And this time she wasn't pushing me back. As I spun her around, that's what I prayed for. That she would never push me away again.

"I love you," I told her. "I've always loved you and you've always known it."

When I put her down, she ran a hand through her hands. "I guess this means we're together now." A worried look spread over her face.

"Oh, no, please tell me you're not backing out again."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. I'm just really going to miss my hair."

"What?"

Selena laughed. "I've had a bet with Sabina since like second year. And I just lost it."

Which reminded me of a certain bet I had with Mackenzie. "I WON!" I yelled. "I ACTUALLY WON!"

It was her turn to ask, "What?"

The smile on my face just wouldn't go away. "I'll tell you about it later," I said before I kissed her.


	133. Albus 133

**I'll remind you of the bets in the next chapter. Enjoy and review! P.S. The rulebook was in chapter 25, in case anyone was wondering. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine because I suck at life and am not J.K. Rowling.**

The Quidditch Cup was the biggest event in my entire time at Hogwarts. Yes, Gryffindor was competing, and yes, we were against Slytherin. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup in eleven years. Eleven bloody years! Do you realize how much pressure that put on me to win? A lot!

Lily and Randa, apparently the girls of my life, sat next to me before the big game, trying to soothe my nerves.

"You'll be fine," Randa reassured me. "It won't be like last year when you got hit with that Bludger."

"Thanks for reminding me of that."

Lily, Merlin help her, said loudly, "Well, at least one of your best friends isn't dating your arch enemy!"

"You found out about Elton dating Nisha?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Isn't he such a rat? He KNOWS how much I hate her, yet he still decides to date her. What a freaking dog. And Rose is as bad as he is. She's letting Nisha run the paper next year! I mean, I don't care how talented Rose thinks she is. Loyalty to family should _always _come first! Traitor." She let out a huge sigh, then noticed how worried I was, and repeated Randa, "You'll be fine!"

Gulp. We'll see.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Captains, shake hands." I shook Scorpius' hand firmly. Then the whistle was blown and the game was started. Here goes.

I was in the air. Nerves were shooting throughout my entire body. Do you realize that this is my very last chance to win the Cup? If I messed up, there was no tomorrow to fix that mistake. It was the most terrifying feeling.

Half my family came to see the game. Mum, Dad, James, Sam, even Granddad who brought little Nicholas (an avid Quidditch fan, if I say so myself).

To say the least, the pressure was on.

"10-0, Slytherin!" I cursed quietly under my breath. That wasn't a good sign.

Across the pitch I saw Scorpius patrolling the area. Scorpius was a really good Seeker, I couldn't deny it. And even though he was one of my best mates, I couldn't help but secretly hope he would fall off his broom or something. I mean, I didn't wish an injury on him or anything! Just...okay, I can't justify thinking that. I'm an awful person.

"20-0, Slytherin! What is Gryffindor's Keeper, Freddie Weasley, doing? This isn't the game for him to be slacking in."

Even though the announcer was Gabe Ott, Randa's best friend, I still wanted to punch him in the face sometimes. Not that I had anything against the guy, it's just...he didn't always say the things I wanted to hear while looking for the Snitch. In fact, he said quite the opposite of what I wanted to hear.

"20-10! Waitta go, Abel!"

Okay, so he didn't always say things I didn't want to hear. Maybe I was exaggerating just a little due to nerves.

When I was flying around the stands, I saw something that kind of irked me. Randa was sitting with James. And they were talking and laughing. They seemed to be having a pretty dandy time, if you asked me. That huge age difference they felt when they were dating in James' third year didn't seem so huge anymore. A nineteen-year-old with a seventeen-year-old wasn't all that strange.

"30-10!"

Why was looking at them making me feel like such crap? I didn't even care for a moment that Slytherin had just scored!

"What is Potter doing? It seems as if he isn't even looking for the Snitch anymore. He's just floating there!"

Well, that woke me up. I flew closer to the ground, hoping the Snitch was there.

But my mind drifted back towards Randa. Did you know she encouraged me to fill out an application for professional Quidditch. I was trying out in the summer. I mean, it wasn't like they were going to automatically put me on a great team or anything, but even being on a reserve team... It seemed to good to be true. Anyway, she pushed me to do it and I couldn't thank her enough for that.

"And Abel scores again! 30-20!"

The most random thoughts were polluting my mind. Like the fact that Ray was on his honeymoon at that very moment. Yes, it's true, Ray had eloped with Wenda. It's not like it was planned or anything. I mean, one day they were dating and the next they were married. Even Elden didn't see it coming.

"Sawbridge scores, Slytherin is up 40-20!"

I needed to find the Snitch. Fast.

Scorpius flies towards me. "Man, I don't see it anywhere."

"Neither do I," I told him. "How long do you think the game is going to go on for?"

"Bloody hours." And with that, he flew to the other side of the pitch.

He was right. Literally two hours later and we were still playing. The score was 200-140, Slytherin. I know, how nerve-wrecking is that?

Then I saw the Snitch. Ironically, it was right below the stands near where Randa was sitting. With James. But I digress... The point is I knew where the Snitch was and I was not going to let Scorpius win this game.

"It seems that Potter has finally seen the Snitch! And I stress that finally," Gabe announced.

This was probably the fastest Snitch in the history of fast Snitches (kind of a weird sentence, I know). As soon as I got near it I was catching it completely across the pitch. But I never took my eye off it. Scorpius was following me, but I don't even think he had seen it. He was just taking my lead, and that felt _good_.

"Potter can almost taste the victory as he inches closer!" Gabe could be dramatic when he wanted to be. But I had more important things to worry about!

I was by the Gryffindor goalposts. Freddie gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up. I had the urge to smack him for getting distracted (couldn't he see that Slytherin was winning?) but decided against it. I had a Snitch to catch!

"He's reaching his fingers for it. He's going for it! Potter is going for it!" My hand was out stretched, and the tip of my fingers were touching the Snitch and- "He got it! Potter caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

Cheering exploded as I held the Snitch up in victory. This moment would forever be in my top five best moments ever.

Both teams flew down to the ground. My team gathered around me, telling me how all the extra practices and hell that I put them through was totally worth it. Mackenzie is hugging me from the front, Freddie from the behind. It was heavenly.

The first person I see from the stands running towards me is Randa. Mackenzie and Freddie let go of me as Randa jumped into my arms.

"I told you that you'd be fine," she mumbled in my ear. I was holding her so close and so tight. "I figure you should give me partial credit for the victory, considering how many times we practiced together over the years."

"Sure thing."

She kissed my cheek before she let go of the hug. "All right, your family needs to congratulate you, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded my head as she rubbed me shoulder and then went to hug Freddie.

My parents managed to get through the crowd (I guess Mum scared them into moving aside?). Mum kissed me and told me that I would give the Seeker on the Harpies a run for her money. Dad put his arm around me, keeping quiet, but his face was beaming with pride.

Hell, even Scorpius, on the opposing team, made his way over to congratulate me.

When James and Lily reached me, they each grabbed one of my hands and ran right through the middle of the crowd. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked them. Not that I was complaining; tons of people surrounding me tends to make me just a little claustrophobic.

"We need to talk to you in private," Lily told me. "We have some stuff we need to say."

"Stuff so important that I am willing to hold your hand," James yelled over the noise around us.

"Oh...I guess that's pretty important!" I shouted back.

Us three siblings finally broke through the crowd, but we didn't stop running until we had reached right outside the locker room.

"Okay, what do you guys need to tell me?"

James dropped my hand quickly, and then proceeded to say, "You are probably the dorkiest kid I've ever met." I raised my eyebrow. They dragged me all the way over here so they could insult me? "I mean, you have a metal detector for Merlin's sake!" He was never going to let that go, was he? "But no matter how much of an embarassment you are most of the time, you're still the best little brother I could ask for."

"Did the big brothers' rulebook give you that speech?" I teased him, remembering that time in first year when he tried to convince me that such a thing existed.

"Aw, man, I totally forgot about that!" He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Nah, man, I stopped using that for you ages ago. I only use it for Lily now."

"What big brothers' rulebook?" Lily asked. "I've never heard of that."

"Of course you haven't, you aren't a big brother!" James exclaimed.

"You know what? Whatever, I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything." Lily turned her attention towards me. "I love you and you were wonderful today. I know I can be a pain in the arse a lot of the time, but you've never been anything but good to me. I guess I just wanted to say thank you."

"Guys-" I started, but I didn't know what to say. I felt incredibly touched by what they were saying. "Guys, you're awesome."

"Well, aren't you just little Mr. Poetry?" James rolled his eyes at Lily. "Obviously he didn't get the gene for sweet-talking like we did."

"Obviously," Lily agreed.

Playfully I punched James on the shoulder, and then I put my arm around Lily. "Let's go back to that mass of people to properly celebrate!"

"Good, cause we're definitely throwing a party in the common room," Lily told me. "Freddie planned it in the hopes of us winning. He's making it huge considering it's his final blowout before graduation."

"And I brought alcohol, due to Freddie's request," James declared with a wide grin on his face. Lily glared at me. "What? It's not like I can get expelled or anything! Newsflash: I already graduated."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a complete idiot."

"Takes one to know one," James retorted.

"Real mature, James."

Well...the Potters could be sweet when we wanted to be.


	134. Mackenzie 134

**So I didn't feel like doing the graduation. They're so boring anyway, and I've tied up all those loose knots and had all those feel good moments. It's time for the graduation party! You'll see the bets in action and it's another chapter on the fun side, but with some seriousness. Disclaimer: Not mine, but enjoy anyway! J.K. Rowling would want you to.**

"So…I got a job at Beauxbatons," I told Freddie. The two of us were sitting at a table in the back yard at the Burrow. It was the day of the Weasley/Potters graduation party and I needed to tell Freddie that I was moving before anyone else did. Hell, I didn't even tell anyone before him. "I'm going to be working for the librarian. You know how I've always liked books. And then maybe one day I'll start teaching!"

"Wow, Mack, that's huge," was all he said.

"I mean, that's how a lot people at Beauxbatons get teaching positions! They like to see what you're made of and then move you up."

He nodded his head. "That's awesome." Then he let me see a smile. "I'm glad you figured it out."

"You'll figure it out, too," I promised him. "I just, I don't know. I decided to apply not that long ago, just for the hell of it. And then I got it!" I paused, trying to figure out how to really express how I feel. "I'm scared to be leaving everyone, I won't lie. But I'm really excited, Freddie. I want you to be excited for me. I finally get to have my own adventure."

We were sitting in chairs side by side. He scooted over and put his arm around me. "You deserve it." Then he kissed the top of my head sweetly. "I'm proud of you, honestly. I'll just really miss you."

"And I'll miss you," I replied.

"What is this?" Selena walked towards us with a teasing smile on her face. "Mackenzie, are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

Freddie answered for me, "She is, and she's doing a pretty good job of it. I'm not digging this whole short hair thing you have going on." Selena had chopped off her beautiful long black hair to basically a bob around her chin. "That's what happens when you bet against our love." In her first year, Selena had bet Sabina that she would never have feelings for Freddie, and if she did she would cut off all her hair.

"Aw man, that reminds me. When do you want me to ask your grandmum about birth control?"

I had a bet with Freddie years ago that if he managed to get Selena to fancy him before graduation I would buy him an unlimited amount of pranking supplies. The other part of the bet was that the loser would have to ask his grandmum about birth control at the graduation party.

"Wait until things calm down a bit," Freddie told me. "People are still coming in, she needs to be calm when you ask." He gave his girlfriend and me a large smile. "I feel so victorious right now. I think I'm going to go talk to Sabina about how we're amazing."

I knew the real reason he left was so I would bond with Selena. He said he wanted the women in his to be close, or something like that.

Selena took Freddie's seat. "He is such a goofball."

"Tell me about it. But you made a good choice. He's a really great guy." She nodded her head as she watched him pick Sabina up and twirl her around. Sabina then proceeded to smack him repeatedly. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to get your mum to let you come here?"

She sighed. "My mother doesn't pay me much attention. She could really care less as to what I do since Dad got arrested. Well, she never really cared, but at least she used to nag me once in a while. Now she just completely ignores me." Selena turned her head to look at me. "I don't want to be like her when I get older. I don't want to be so unloving."

I felt touched that she was willing to open up to me. "You won't be," I confirmed. "You have a good heart."

"That's what Freddie always tells me." A small smile spread across her lips. "He sees the good in me, you know? I've never had that before in a guy. Well, if you don't count Scorpius."

"I get that, he's more like your brother than a real guy," I said. "That's how I think of Freddie, anyway."

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Selena stood up from the chair. "I'm going to go get a drink. Maybe I'll even talk to more of the family." She shrugged. "I'm usually not this friendly and open, but I feel like I should get to know them. I owe him that."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you're Freddie's best friend. I always thought you were a really great person." And with that, she went off to the kitchen.

For a few minutes I sat alone, just thinking, and then Zach plopped down in Selena's seat.

"Hey," I greeted him. Despite us being a couple and then him breaking my heart, we were on really great terms. "How are you?"

"We're done, Mackenzie!" he exclaimed. "We are graduated."

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "We are," I agreed. "And you're going into training to be an Auror. We're growing up, aren't we?" He nodded his head. "You'll be a training Auror, who is also in the Order. Good for you," I told him. And I meant that from the bottom of my heart. I was happy for him, always.

Even though I had moved on from him, I had to ask, "What's going to happen with you and Tawny?"

Zach looked uncomfortable for a second. I couldn't blame him; it's strange to talk to your ex about your present significant other. "We're going to keep dating."

"Where is she, anyway?"

He laughed. "She's talking to a freaked out Rose. It's strange how the girl with all the possibilities in the world has no idea what she wants."

"I know!" I agreed. "She could literally do anything. She graduated top of the class."

That's right, Rose Weasley still had no idea what she was going to do. We were graduated and Rose, the ultimate planner, still had absolutely no idea. I mean, even I figured out a plan! Freddie was confused with her, but at least he had a job at his dad's shop. Zach was going into Auror training. Albus was trying to be a professional Quidditch player. Scorpius got a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Now it was just Rose.

"What is Tawny going to do?"

"She's training for a Muggle profession, actually." He shrugged as he saw the confused look on my face. "I know it's weird, but it's what she wanted. She said she didn't want to work at the Ministry and no other magical jobs, like Auror or Healer, interested her. She's going into a Muggle trade." He paused for a moment. "Electrician, I think?"

"I honestly did not see that coming," I declared.

"Me neither."

Freddie came running towards us yelling, "Mack! Mack! It's time for you to ask Grandmum your question!" I sighed when he finally reached me. "Oh yeah, love, it's show time." A wicked grin spread across his face. "She's finally calmed down a bit, thus she will not be expecting it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my seat. "Let's go!"

"What are you asking her?" Zach asked.

Another sigh, I couldn't help it. "I'm asking her about birth control," I replied dryly. Even he couldn't help but giggle.

"I know!" Freddie exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

I let Freddie drag me to my impending doom. Merlin, asking an elderly woman about birth control was _not_ something I had planned on doing in my life. But I had to admit, I was really curious as to what her reaction would be. Would she answer my questions or just look really appalled? Well, Freddie finally found her, so I guess you'll find out.

She was talking to her son Ron and her husband when Freddie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Grandmum, Mackenzie has something to ask you," Freddie told her. He then pushed me forward. "Go on, ask her."

"What is it that you need, dear?" She gave me the sweetest, most maternal smile I had ever seen. Here goes.

A blush crept across my face. "Um, I was just wondering about-" I gulped, "birth control." The sweet, maternal smile was gone. Freddie's granddad's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. His uncle Ron looked fit to giggle though, which is how I imagined Freddie probably looked. "And I figured you would have the best answers to my questions."

"You thought the woman with seven children had the most knowledge about birth control?" Ron asked with a laugh.

The blush on my face grew even deeper. "Yes," I mumbled. Freddie poked me in the back, urging me to go on. "Um, what's the best method, in your opinion? Is the spell full proof or is there a better method?"

There was a pregnant (no pun intended) pause before she answered. "The spell works pretty well. It's what, um, Arthur and I always used. Obviously it's not completely full proof since I have seven children." She sighed before continuing. "And there are potions that work better than the spell, but sometimes those cause complications. You also need to drink them on a regular basis."

This was so awkward.

"Honey, is there a reason you're asking me these questions?" She put her hand on my forearm affectionately. "Do you plan on having sex?" …And it just got even more awkward. "It's a big decision that you shouldn't rush." Freddie's grandfather nodded his head in agreement. "I told this to all my kids, don't do it just because your friends are. Didn't I tell you that, Ron?"

Suddenly the tables were turned. Freddie and his uncle were blushing and looked extremely uncomfortable while his grandparents looked completely in their zone. It makes sense, they did give the talk seven times.

"Yeah," Ron muttered, "you did say that." He was looking down at the ground with a face as red as his hair.

"I'm glad you're asking questions, Mackenzie, though it is a strange time," Arthur told me. "I hope you wait for the right man in your life, but it's always good to be prepared and safe."

"Exactly," Molly agreed. "It's a beautiful act and nothing to be ashamed of." I turned around quickly and glanced at Freddie who looked ready to vomit as he listened to his grandmother talk about sex in such a liberal way. I guess he was right; it WAS funny to ask her about birth control. "It's the ultimate way to express your love for someone."

"Well, that was a nice talk!" Freddie's voice was high pitched. "But we really must be going now."

This so royally backfired on him. "No, Freddie, I have more questions," I insisted. "And I'm sure you have questions yourself."

"Oh, sweetie, ask away!" his grandmother declared. "I guess George and Rachael didn't explain this properly."

"No, they explained it fine, thanks!" Freddie grabbed my arm. "It was great talking to you guys. We'll catch up later!" Then he pulled me as far as he could away from his grandparents, who were strangely open to sexual conversations.

We reached the kitchen when we stopped running. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed.

"You so totally deserved that, and you know it," I told him. "I just feel bad for your uncle. I wonder if they're still talking about it." I let out a really loud chuckle. "That was great. I mean, they were uncomfortable at first, but they really opened up!"

Freddie took a step towards me and put his hand over my mouth. "No, we are done talking about this. Actually, this never happened."

"But-" I mumbled into his hand.

"No," he said firmly. "This never happened." He took his hand off my mouth. Instead of saying anything, I just smiled at him. "Stop that!" he practically yelled. "Get that look off your face!"

Merlin, those are the types of moments I'd miss most about my best friend when I did move. But at least I got to the ultimate moment to enjoy before the two of us really had to grow up and move on.


	135. Rose 135

**I won't update for at least two weeks. I'm so sorry, guys. My life will just be busy. Enjoy this chapter and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It sucks how I have to put this on every chapter, but I just don't want anyone giving me crap.  
**

"Can you believe that we are actually sitting at the wedding of Chase Finnigan?" I whispered to Scorpius.

"Can you believe that Chase Finnigan actually invited me to his wedding? Seriously, I tortured that guy for a good four years and he still invites me to his wedding." He shakes his head at me. "Some people just don't get it."

"Is that why you pleasured in scaring the crap out of him? In hopes that one day he wouldn't invite you to his wedding?" I nudged his side. "Too bad that fell through."

He shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"And he made Freddie and Albus groomsmen!" I exclaimed in wonder. "Those two completely stopped hanging out with Chase in fifth year. What gives?"

"It's probably because he only has one friend, Rose," Scorpius replied. "And he needed to match up with the amount of bridesmaids his wife has. What's her name again?"

I slapped his arm. "You don't even know the name of the woman whose wedding you are attending!"

"What? It's not like I met her before today!" he defended himself. "And at least I remembered that she was a Muggle."

"Harmony," I told him. "The Muggle's name is Harmony." I sighed. "Speaking of which, do you think he'll ever tell her he's a wizard?"

"He has to by the time they have kids. Can you imagine that? 'Chase, why are our children able to move their crayons without actually touching them?' 'Well, sweetie, the thing is-' You get the picture."

I couldn't help but snicker at the thought. "Chase would do something like marry a Muggle and not tell her he's a wizard. And I guarantee he will wait until they have kids to let her know."

The two of us stayed quiet for a few minutes, not enjoying the extremely boring ceremony. I usually loved weddings, but not so much when I barely knew the groom and didn't know the bride at all. I didn't find it romantic or sweet, just tedious.

"Oh, so Selena and Sabina got a flat in Kensington for cheap. They moved in yesterday," Scorpius told me.

"Thank Merlin. I was worried about their home life."

Scorpius nodded his head. "Me too. Sabina is away from her dad and Selena never has to talk to her mother again if she doesn't want to."

Again, we were quiet for a few minutes before I said, "Did you know that Lacey was two months pregnant?"

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Good for them. Sam's always wanted to be a dad."

Mackenzie, sitting on the other side of me, nudged me in the arm. "Will you two _ever_ stop talking? You've been going at it the whole wedding."

"Sorry," I muttered to her.

"It's fine. I've just known Chase since I was little. We practically grew up together and I want to watch him enjoy his big moment," she explained.

"I completely forgot your dad was best friends with his dad."

She shrugged and responded, "Sorry I snapped at you." That was her idea of snapping? Sometimes that girl was too nice for her own good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

July 23, 2024 was the day of my first Order meeting ever. The other new members were Albus, Freddie, Scorpius, Zach, and Mackenzie. We were excited to finally be included in such a power group, but scared out of our minds. This wasn't D.A. anymore, it was the real deal.

"First I'd like to welcome our new members," Uncle Harry stated as the meeting began. "Though I personally wished you would all wait until you were just a little older, there's nothing I can do to stop you now."

"Much older," Aunt Ginny added.

"The Abscidos haven't attacked in sometime now," Uncle Harry cut her off. "So far we've just been cleaning up their messes. The only time we ever actually prevented an attack was with the Knight Bus."

"When I gave you inside information," Scorpius declared as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

Uncle Harry looked carefully at him. "Yes, when you told us beforehand that there was going to be an attack. We had enough time to execute our own plan and stop the attack from happening."

"Maybe I can do it again," Scorpius offered. "Maybe I can convince Abscido to take me back."

"No!" Aunt Ginny practically yelled as she stood up. I couldn't help but be thankful that someone was voicing the exact thought running through my head. "No, he will NOT go back there." She turned towards Scorpius. "Do you know how dangerous that would be? They'd know you were lying. You already gave them up once, you can't do it again."

"But we need to take the offensive side for once!" Scorpius exclaimed. "We need to find out what they're going to do before they do it."

Uncle Harry shook his head. "I agree with her, Scorpius. It's much too dangerous of a job for you. They already know whose side you're on. But…"he trailed off.

"But what?" Teddy asked. "What idea do you have?"

Apparently I was the only one who saw where he was going. "You want someone from the Order to join Abscido Anima, don't you?"

He didn't have to say yes because his silence said what he couldn't. Someone was going to have to risk his/her life for the sake of our group's progress.

"It can't be a Weasley or a Potter," Teddy threw in. "They'd never buy it."

"Which doesn't help considering most of this group is a Weasley or a Potter," my dad reasoned.

"I can do it," Zach told them. "I'm a nobody to them."

Uncle Harry turned his attention to Zach. "Wouldn't they know you were friends with Albus, Freddie, and Rose?"

Zach shook his head. "I didn't come in until fourth year, so it's not like my friendship is as deeply rooted as Mackenzie's. Most people hardly ever even considered me part of their group, anyhow. Especially when I started dating Tawny. I doubt any of the Abscidos even know who I am, let alone that I'm friends with those guys or that I'm training to become an Auror. They'd think I was a nameless face, another number."

"Do you realize what you're offering to do, Zach?" He was sitting next to me and I put my hand on his shoulder as I was talking to him. "Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Rose, they'll never know it's me giving the information. I'll join and then wait a few months before the Order starts acting on the information I tell. I'll wait until more members join after me so they'll never suspect what's going on. I'll be fine," he reassured me. "I may not have been top of my class like you, but I'm a smart guy. I can do this."

"Are you sure about that?" Uncle Harry asked him. "Are you really sure you want and can do this?"

"Totally," Zach said.

Scorpius, I noticed, was awfully quiet. I scooted my chair closer to him and whispered in his ear, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I wanted it to be me. I wanted to help the Order," he told me quietly.

"You've done so much already. Don't you think it's about time to let someone else have a shining moment?"

He shrugged. "I'm worried about him. Being there is tough, Rosie."

"I'm worried, too. But he thinks he can handle it. And the Order needs information. We need to take action," I explained. "As worried as I am, we need this."

Uncle Harry's raised voice interrupted what Scorpius was about to say next. "Does anybody have any other suggestions?"

"No, but I still feel like we're sending this kid off to his death sentence," Teddy declared.

"How old are you?" Victoire asked Zach.

"Eighteen," he answered.

"We're trusting an eighteen-year-old with this kind of responsibility," Grandmum Molly stated. "This doesn't seem right."

"In case anybody forgot, I was fighting Voldemort from when I was eleven," Uncle Harry said. "I know I said earlier how I wish these kids had waited to join, but the point is they didn't. And since they felt they were old enough for this kind of responsibility, I'm giving it to them."

"Would you give this kind of responsibility to Albus?" Teddy asked with a sharp edge to his tone. "Or are you just giving it to someone who isn't your kid?"

"That's not a fair question, Teddy, and you know it," Granddad Arthur cut in for Uncle Harry. "Albus couldn't join Abscido even if he wanted to. You yourself said it couldn't be a Potter or a Weasley."

"It was a hypothetical question, Granddad." Teddy looked at Uncle Harry, a challenge gleaming in his eyes. "Would you ever ask Albus to do what you're asking Zach to do? Would you ever send Albus on a suicide mission?"

Again, his silence spoke for him.

"I didn't think so." Teddy leaned back in his chair as he continued talking. "He wouldn't send most of us on this type of mission because he cares too much about our safety. He's not willing to risk us like he is Zach." He stood up, and the only other person in the room who was standing was Uncle Harry. "What's the point of us being here if you're not willing to let us try to fight these guys? The only people who get sent on real missions that actually would help us are you, Ron, Bill, Charlie, your fellow Aurors, Tom, Will, and Dan, and now apparently Zach. Honestly, what is the point of the rest of us being here?"

"You want to be sent on more dangerous missions?" Uncle Harry's voice sounded bitter. "You want me to put your life in jeopardy?"

"I want you to stop treating me like a baby." Teddy's hair was a violent shade of red. "Talk to me when you're ready to do that." And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving his wife to get home by herself.

"Does anyone else feel the same way as Teddy?" Uncle Harry asked the group. Aunt Ginny, Aunt Cadee, Aunt Rachael, Aunt Tabitha, my mum, Victoire, Seamus Finnigan, Dean and Luna Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Lee and Alicia Jordan, Oliver and Katie Wood, and Uncle George all raised their hands. "Fine," he sighed, "I guess we'll spread out the missions more from now on."

Interesting first meeting, if I do say so myself.


	136. Zachariah 136

**I'm back! I know it's exciting. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review! Disclaimer: I disclaim. **

My first Abscido meeting was on August 2, 2024. To say it was the scariest day of my life is a bit of an understatement. I know I acted all proud and confident at the Order meeting, but the truth is I was terrified. What if they saw through my act? Those people were terrorists; they wouldn't hesitate to kill me for one bloody minute.

The meeting was taking place at…actually I didn't even know where I was. All I know was that I got a Portkey and it took me to a deserted building. Where that building was located, I'll never know. Only the high up people in Abscido Anima got to really know anything. The rest of us were in the dark about mostly everything except our missions.

The big difference, I later learned, between the Order and Abscido was that those in charge of Abscido Anima really didn't care if the rest of us died, thus we were given the most dangerous missions.

During that first meeting, I took my seat in the very back. Everyone's face was cloaked except the other new members, like me. But we would be cloaked at the very next meeting. I think the only reason we weren't cloaked was so the leaders could tell if we truthfully wanted to join or were phonies, like I was. I guess Scorpius really changed the rules once they found out about him.

"New members, come up front!" a thin body commanded us.

The group of us walked to the front, most looking as scared as I was. Being in a room full of masks and disguises was just a little intimidating. As all the new members met in the front, I saw something that made me want to puke all over the floor. They joined. I couldn't believe that he joined and no one knew about it. Both of them dated one of us. Dangerous criminals had dated us.

"State your names," the man who told us to come up to the front told us.

"Mark Ollivander," a man in his mid-twenties proclaimed. Ollivander, he was related to the man who used to own Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. His hair and eyes were dark, as dark as the expression on his face. He was serious about this. He wanted to kill innocent people, he really did. What was I thinking when I signed up for this?

"William Clapp." He looked to be in his late fifties. Did this group have an age limit or were they willing to take anyone for the cause?

"Elaine Yaxley." This was one of the people who almost made me puke as I saw her walk up to the front. She was Freddie's first girlfriend. The girl who straightened her hair and gossiped all the time wanted to be an Abscido. It made sense, though, since her last name was Yaxley. She was related to that pig of a Deatheater, who probably forced her to join.

"Peter Karkaroff." I'm pretty sure that was Trudy's cousin.

"Baina Uran." Albus' first girlfriend was there. It made sense, since I had recently heard she was dating Aaron Eszes, a known Abscido. He talked her into this. Aaron talked this nice girl into joining a group that kills people. I mean, I was never close with Baina when she was dating Albus, but I always liked and respected her. She always seemed like a nice girl. Now look where she was.

"Ferdinand Fancourt." He went to Hogwarts too.

"Oakley Goldstein." That pig had dated Selena, from what Mackenzie told me when I asked her what I had missed during the first three years of Hogwarts. Or maybe he had dated her during our fourth year? I don't really remember, but I still felt sick at the thought that Selena had dated him. What was with this group being filled with people who had dated my friends?

"Idella Eszes." Aaron's older sister, it seemed like. Was he talking _everyone_ into joining?

"Zachariah Imago," I declared with a shaky voice. I wished I could have lied about my name, but there were people in this group that knew me. Hell, I hung out with a few of them during school. And look where they went. They were probably thinking the same thing about me. The friend of Albus Potter wanted to be a mass murderer, how funny.

"Tad Ellerby," the last person said, who happened to be Lily's first boyfriend. He was still in school. They really had no shame in the people they picked.

"I'm Hadius Ithaka," the man who was in charge told us. "I started this organization with my second in command, Hector Yaxley." Hector raised his hand to let us know which one of the masked faces was him. Hector Yaxley, Elaine's father. No wonder she joined, I doubt she had a choice. "Everyone before you is masked for the sake of secrecy. We don't want any of the members acting weird if they see another member out in public, which could blow our cover. The only reason you're not masked is we need to test your honesty. See, we've had some trouble in the past with younger, newer members telling our plans to the wrong people."

"Malfoy," Hector cursed under his breath.

Wow, I totally called that one.

"Since he spilled the beans about a planned attack on the Knight Bus, we've been very careful about who we let join since," Hadius continued. "We checked into the background of all of you and a few of you seemed a little sketchy." Well, there went my hope that I would be just another nameless face to them. Oh, shit. This meant that they knew I was in the Order. They called me here to kill me. Shit. "Baina Uran, is it not true that you dated Albus Potter, the son of Harry Potter?"

She nodded her head. "That's true."

"And you no longer have relations with the Potters?" She shook her head. "Good, that's good. See, we don't want to find a traitor in this group. We want you all to be worthy for the cause and willing to give your lives for it. Because that's what it is, a cause, which brings me to the next sketchy person. Zachariah Imago, is it true that you're studying to be an Auror?"

"Yes, sir," I answered honestly.

"Sir, I like that." He approached me. "Tell me, Zachariah, why would you join the Abscidos when you're currently studying to be an Auror?"

My heart was about to pound out of my chest. But I was ready for this situation, Harry had helped me plan out an answer before I came. "When I graduated from Hogwarts I wanted to learn dark magic. I had no way of getting in contact with this group at the time, and the only way I figured to learn was to join the group that actually fights it. But then in July I found out how to join this group from a man in Borgin & Burkes. That's when I decided to apply."

Hadius nodded his head. "So you started training to be an Auror to learn about dark magic, even if it meant you had to fight it?"

"Yes, sir, it was the only thing I could do at the time."

"Since you found Abscido surely you can quit Auror training, am I correct?" Hadius was testing me. He was trying to find honesty in my voice. I prayed my lying was working.

"With all due respect, sir, why would I quit?" A false confidence filled my voice. "If I became an Auror I would know all inside information. I could sabotage every mission that was against us. And if I keep up my training to be an Auror I'll become a more talented and experienced wizard than you could ever imagine. I'll be a real asset to the group, unlike most of the people standing next to me." I had to show an ambitious arrogance, like a Slytherin would. "The other new members will most likely be casualties in whatever assignment you give them. They're just numbers. I'll actually be able to fight and stay alive."

"How do I know that you'll sabotage them and not us?" Hadius was right in my face. "Give me a reason not to kill you right now."

"Did you know that I was friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley?" I questioned. I had to lay it all out there with my best acting. "No, you probably didn't because hardly anyone even considered me their real friend. I wasn't part of the hero group that they were in. I was an outcast from the beginning. They got all the glory with their siblings and cousins because they were the children of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Do you realize how infuriating it is to be constantly belittled because you don't come from glorified parents?" Showing I wasn't going to be intimidated, I took a step closer to him. "I want revenge. I want them all to pay for thinking they were better than me and excluding me for all those years. And what's better revenge than to pretend to be their friend and then betray them?"

Hadius took a step back. "Do you believe him, Hector?"

"He seemed pretty pissed off to me," Hector replied. "Yeah, I believe him. Ask the kids who went to school with him if they believe it."

Hadius turned to the younger members who wanted to join. "Does his story hold water?"

"He always did seem really out of the group when I was dating Albus," Baina proclaimed. "Since he didn't become their friend until fourth year it always felt like he didn't really belong."

"That's true," Elaine spoke up. "I was dumb enough to date one of their cousins and Zachariah always just seemed out of the loop, kind of like how I was. But of course I didn't stick around for more than a few months, Zach tried to fit in for four years. It was like his only connection to the group was that Mackenzie girl. Then when he broke up with her he stopped hanging out with them almost all together because he got a new girlfriend."

"Which cousin did you date?" Hadius asked her. "I wasn't informed of this." He glared at his second in command, Elaine's father.

"Freddie," Elaine answered quietly.

"Whose son is he?" Hadius demanded to know. "I don't recognize the name."

"He's George Weasley's son," Hector informed Hadius. "He's not an impressive fellow, so I wouldn't worry about him. Elaine had a little slip up when she dated him, that's all. But don't worry, I punished her. She'll never date a blood traitor again. Will you, Elaine?" Elaine shook her head. "See, there's nothing to worry about, Hadius."

Hadius was getting upset. "Did any other member of this group date a Weasley or Potter?" he practically yelled in frustration.

Tad, probably figuring he would get ratted out sooner or later, raised his hand. "I dated Lily Potter."

Hadius turned to face the large group of Abscidos sitting behind him. "How come none of you informed me of this? Aaron and Barry, it was your job to fill me in on the dirt about the Hogwarts members you knew. How is it that neither of you told me that Tad here had dated a Potter?"

"He was a fifth year loner, I didn't think he had ever dated anybody, let alone Potter's daughter," what sounded like Aaron called out.

"Aaron, Barry, come up here." The two Slytherins walked to the front to stand in front of their leader. "You two do know what happens when you make a mistake, right?" They nodded their heads reluctantly. "I don't want to, but I have to do this. You'll never learn if I don't." Hadius pulled a wand out of his cloak. "_Crucio! Crucio!_" he shouted as he sent the spell to both of them.

I had never seen the Cruciatus Curse done before on a live human being. I had never seen anyone wither in pain because of it. It was life altering. The two boys who I had seen bully so many in Hogwarts were full of anguish, shame, and humiliation as they writhed on the ground in front of Abscido Anima.

"Did you two learn your lessons or do I have to do it again?" Hadius asked as he let the spell off of them.

"We learned," both boys said at the same time.

"Sir," Hadius smirked, "call me sir." He winked at me. "I like how Zachariah called me that."

"We learned, sir," Barry and Aaron replied.

"Good. Now we can actually accomplish something. Now, who has an idea for the next attack?" he asked the group.

It hurt me to sit there and listen to their ideas. But I did it. I had to, they thought I was one of them. Scorpius was right, this was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.


	137. James 137

**I haven't done a James chapter for about fifty chapters. I missed him so I decided to take someone's request and have a chapter in his point of view! It's not an exciting chapter, but you finally get to really know what's going on in his personal life. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Hey James!" Sheldon Walker greeted me as he sat next to me in the cafeteria of the Ministry. "How's it going?"

"Just enjoying my sandwich," I answered briefly. I hate when people interrupt me while I'm trying to eat.

"Cool," he replied. "I'm having a salad. Lisa's got me on a diet." He happily opened the lid on his salad and started to pour dressing on it. It was like he _enjoyed_ being on a diet, which disturbed me quite a bit.

"Wait, you let your girlfriend dictate what you eat?"

Sheldon nodded his head. "I just really don't want to argue with her, so I try to keep her happy." Man, he was so whipped. But hey, Sam had been the same way when he was dating Lisa Waldgrave. "I asked her to marry me, you know."

"Awesome," I replied, not really meaning it/caring.

After eating his salad for a few minutes, he told me, "Wow, I really needed this break. My boss has been hounding at me all day to file my cases."

I looked at him with pity. "You'd think since your boss is your fiancée and all she would cut you some slack."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "But she figures since we're engaged she has to push me further than everyone else in the department. She doesn't want anyone thinking that since I'm dating the head I get special treatment, when in actuality I get killed with work because of it."

"Tough." Would this guy please leave me alone to enjoy my sandwich?

"Speaking of girlfriends, how's your love life going?" Merlin, he sounded like such a girl. A nice girl, but a girl nonetheless. "Any special lady in your life?"

"My love life is a string of casual dates in which, afterwards, I have meaningless sex with them," I responded dryly. "I would say my love life is pretty good."

"But don't you want a real connection with any of those girls?" He really _was_ a girl. Actually, he was starting to sound like my mother.

"No, not really."

Okay, so I didn't have a girlfriend. What was the big deal? I tried having girlfriends in Hogwarts and it just didn't work out. Randa was too young and I completely screwed her over. Iria, who I actually really liked, cheated on me with Scorpius. Celestina started annoying me after awhile (really, **no one** should be that nice). The other few were just boring and not right. What was the point in wasting my time on one girl when she was probably wrong for me anyway?

"Don't you want to get married and have kids someday?"

"I don't know. I mean, what's the point in doing that unless you've found the right person?" Was I really opening up to _this_ guy?

"But you can't find the right person unless you seriously date her!"

"I'll tell you what, Sheldon. If I sleep with a girl and she really sparks my interest, I'll have a relationship with her. Sound good to you?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Good. Now can we please eat in silence as I finish my delicious sandwich?" He nodded his head. "Thank you." Even though Sheldon was kind of my friend, I still had to make sure he knew his place. Eating time is my time to eat, not discuss my feelings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I walked into my two bed roomed flat that I shared with Ray Yates and his girlfriend Wenda. Since they decided they wanted to live together, a month prior, she moved in. Both worked in Diagon Alley, so they couldn't afford rent on their own, which is why they decided to keep me around. Whatever, I didn't mind because Ray was one of my best mates, Wenda was cool, and they weren't all over each other all the time.

"How was work?" Wenda asked me. She was lying on the couch reading a book.

I moved her feet so I could sit on the couch with her. "It was okay," I said as I put her feet on top of my lap. "I had to approve eight Portkeys today, nothing interesting. How was your day?"

"Today was my day off, so I got through most of this book." She held it up for me to see.

"I think you read as much as my cousin Rose," I told her. "And that's saying something."

She smiled at me. "I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, I forgot I had something to tell you!" As she remembered the news, she picked her body up to a sitting position. "Elden wrote me a letter, and guess what it said?"

"What?"

Wenda's smile grew. "Elden got a girlfriend and he thinks she's the 'One'. Isn't that so exciting?"

Even though Wenda barely knew Elden, she felt that since he was Ray's best friend she had to get to know him. They've been having heart to heart letters ever since she and Ray got serious.

Actually, it was starting to feel like Wenda was a new addition to the group. Not only did she write to Elden, she was constantly inviting Sam and Lacey over to hang out with the three of us. And since she moved in with Ray and me, I was getting closer to her than I was with Elden or Sam at the time. She was kind of my new best friend (well, one of them, anyway).

"That's awesome, what's her name?"

"Urbain Severin. He met her at the ice cream shop."

Elden loved working at that ice cream shop, almost as much as he loved France in general. He told me it was exciting to live in a new and foreign place and that he planned to move once every few years so he could experience life around the world.

Ray opened the door, exclaiming happily, "I'm finally done work!" He wasn't too fond of his job, obviously. "What's for dinner?"

"Crap, it's my turn to cook," I said. "Can I just get take-out on me?"

"Just pick up some Chinese food from the Muggle place across the street," Wenda told me. "Their chicken lo mein is so good."

I moved Wenda's feet off my lap to stand up. "Okay, I'm guessing you want chicken lo mein?" She nodded her head. "What do you want, Ray?"

"Orange chicken would be nice," he replied as he walked towards the couch to take my place.

"Okay, I'll be back with the food," I declared as I walked out of the flat and headed down the stairs.

When we moved into the flat I started walking most of the places I needed to go. Our flat in London was only four blocks from the Ministry, so I walked to and fro work every day. Since there were so many Muggle eating places where we lived the three of us just walked to wherever we wanted to eat. The only time I used magic for transportation was when I wanted to visit one of my relatives or had to pick up a girl for a date, and that was only if she was a witch. If she was a Muggle I usually walked or took Muggle public transportation. I just always found it ironic that I worked in the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry and I hardly used magical transportation.

As I walked into the Chinese place, I couldn't help but think of how good my life was. I didn't have any financial burdens because I had a good job. I didn't have any emotional burdens because I steered clear of relationships, and with the extra time I had from not having a girlfriend I found a new hobby (electronics). I had a group of really good friends who always had my back and a family that loved me unconditionally. I was grateful for that.

But no matter how happy I was, Mum still constantly worried about me. She was over the moon joyful when I finally grew up enough to move out of the house and get a real job. She was even okay with me only coming to visit her and Dad once a month, as long as I made sure to call her twice a week. She just wasn't happy with my choice in women.

Okay, let me break this down. My mum pretty much figured out that I wasn't the chastest guy in the world. She's friends with a lot more women than I ever thought possible, and well, those women talk. Apparently I've slept with seven of her friends' daughters without calling them back, and those daughters felt the need to complain to their mothers about it, and those mothers felt the need to complain to my mother about it. It was a really vicious cycle.

Since finding about my promiscuity, Mum nagged at me to stop being such a, her words, not mine, _whore_. She wanted me to find a good girl who I could settle down with, just like Sheldon and the rest of my friends and family. They just couldn't understand how I could be happy with my bed hopping.

I personally didn't see what the big deal was. So I liked women in large quantities, who cares? Well, besides all those girls who complained to their mothers. But I didn't understand why my family wanted me to settle down so much.

The real problem is that wizards get married young. I don't know why, but they all feel the need to start families in their early to mid twenties. Muggles aren't like that at all. Some of them don't get married until their late thirties! Maybe I had the mindset of a Muggle, but I didn't see the point in wasting my youth away trying to find a person to marry. I'd rather much enjoy myself and have fun.

And my mum always brought up this point, "How can you watch all your friends get serious and not want that for yourself?" Not that I'd ever tell her this, but my thought process was like this.

Sam and Lacey are the exception. Do you realize that Sam knew he wanted to marry her when he was seventeen? Seventeen! Even my dad didn't know he wanted to marry my mum when he was seventeen. No one, except Sam and Lacey, have it that easy. Since I'm a realist, I do not aspire to have it as easy as they did.

Wenda is ten years older than Ray. That means she didn't rush into settling with the wrong guy when she was my age, so why should I settle for the wrong girl? Ray just got lucky he didn't have to go through as much work as she did to find the right person.

Scorpius and Rose took years, _years_, to figure out they were right for each other. And look at all the crap they had to go through to figure it out. Maybe it would take me years to figure out who my person was as well. Scorpius and Rose just got a head start because they met when they were eleven.

I guess my mum didn't understand that love took time and patience, since she found her husband when she was only ten. And hell, even my parents took years to get together! How could she possibly expect me marry some bimbo when I had to watch perfect matches growing up my whole life?

I probably hadn't met the girl who was right for me yet, so serial dating was working just fine for me. And even if I had met the girl of my dreams, she was doing a pretty damn good job of disguising herself.


	138. Gia 138

**There has been a frequent request from a specific person for a chapter in Harry's point of view. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to do a point of view of any character that I personally didn't create. Though J.K. Rowling gave the names of Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and such, she didn't create their personalities for this story. I did. I didn't create Harry, and that's an extreme form of cheating her out of her work, in my opinion. I wouldn't do it justice. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Do you want to know what Nisha Hajari said to me in Care of Magical Creatures?" I asked Lily as we walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Did she admit she was the devil?"

I shook my head, not in the mood for jokes. "No, she told me that she was eating lunch with Elton today. You realize what this means, right?"

"She's eating with us!" Lily picked up her pace. "Oh, I could _kill_ Elton for dating that troll!"

I followed her pace as I agreed, "So could I! It's as if he has no loyalty to us. He just wanted to get shagged, probably."

"Because everyone knows she's an easy tramp!' Lily practically yelled.

We reached the Great Hall, and there they were. Nisha was at the Hufflepuff table. I couldn't believe her nerve. Not one single Hufflepuff liked her. It was okay for a Slytherin to sit at another House's table if they were sort of liked, but this was just ridiculous. Everyone except Elton knew how much of a, I'll use Lily's word, troll she was.

"What are we going to do?" I asked my best friend.

"We have to sit with them. We can't let Nisha know she's getting under our skin. We can't let her affect our lives," Lily said.

I sighed, "Here goes nothing."

When we reached the table, Nisha get us her fakest smile. "Hey, guys, how are you?" Elton smiled at her, proud that she was acting so cordial.

Lily and I sat down across from them. I wanted to puke as I looked at the sight in front of me. Nisha was running her hands through his hair, and he was just buying it up. He was soaking up her whole fake act like it was the greatest thing in the world. I sincerely doubted she even fancied him. She probably just wanted another way to ruin our lives, Elton included.

"I'm fine, how are you?" If she could be fake, I could be _much_ faker.

"I'm great, actually. Thanks for asking." She looked at Elton when she said this. Like he was the reason she was so great, which I so didn't buy.

Elton looked extremely uncomfortable. I mean, how could comfortable could he feel considering he was dating two of his best friends' enemy? "I'm glad you guys are being nice," he said awkwardly. "It's nice that you're trying."

"Yeah…it's great," Lily said dryly. She wasn't as good at being fake as I was.

"Is there something wrong, Lily?" Nisha looked at her with wide eyes, playing up the show for Elton. What did he see in her? "You're okay with this, aren't you?"

"She's fine," I replied for her. I nudged Lily's side. "You're fine, right?" Merlin help me if I let Nisha get the satisfaction of knowing her presence was bothering us.

Lily looked at me, and then she nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Hey, Ian, come on over!" Elton waved as he saw Ian approaching the Hufflepuff table. He was welcome for any distraction to the awkwardness that was our lunch table. "Sit with us!"

Ian was walking towards us on my side of the table. Lily and I moved over so he could sit down, right next to Lily, which was also pretty awkward considering they barely talked anymore. They really hadn't moved on from that bump of Lily fancying him, with him proceeding to reject her, only to realize he was a completely moron. And since Lily barely talked to Ian, I barely talked to him. It was a shame, and the only thing I could hope for was that they'd move past the bump so they could be real friends again.

"Ian, it's so good to see you!" Nisha exclaimed. "The last time we talked was in July." July? They had seen each other over the summer? Nisha, knowing what was running through my mind, continued, "The three of us hung out over Elton's mum's place. I just had to get to know my boyfriend's best mate." She blasted me a smile. "Elton and I hung out most of the summer."

"Really?" I shot a dirty look at Elton. "Is that why you were 'too busy' to even talk to Lily and me?"

Elton sighed. "Aw, Gia, don't be like that. We wrote each other letters! So we didn't hang out all that much-"

"We didn't hang out at all," I corrected him.

"C'mon. Between visiting my dad and hanging out with Nisha I had absolutely no time this summer," he tried defending himself.

"You could have made time, Elton, don't even give me that crap. You chose her over us, admit it."

Okay, so maybe I was letting on, just a little, that Nisha was getting to me. But at least I was handling the situation with calamity, respect, and dignity! That was something.

"I did not," Elton insisted.

I could keep relatively calm while I told him off, but Lily couldn't. She practically cried, "Yes, you did! You chose her over us the minute you asked her out. You know the history I have with her. She pushed me into the bloody lake! I have scars from that. She's given me nothing but grief since we were first years. Yet you still choose to date her! That's called choosing her over us."

I put my arm around Lily to keep her from lunging across the table at them. "Calm down," I told her quietly. "They're not worth it."

"How can I calm down?" She was in hysterics now. "Elton, you're my best guy friend. How could you do this to me?" Lily kept her gaze on Elton as she continued her rant. "Ever since I lost Ian as my friend you've been there for me. You've helped me through so much, and I trusted you. I trusted you so much. And then you go and hurt me like this? I don't want to lose another one of my best friends."

Well, so much for us showing Nisha she wasn't getting under our skin.

Elton leaned forward, trying to be closer to Lily. "I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. "I didn't know it would hurt you this much. You never cared about any other girl I've dated."

"That's because you've never ignored me for a girl that's made my life a hell for the past five years!" Lily exclaimed. She turned her attention to Nisha. "You got to me, okay. Are you happy now? You broke me down. Can you just stop? You made your point." She was practically pleading at this point. "I just want my friend back. I can't afford to lose another one." Lily took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. "Please."

"Lily, I never meant to hurt you." Nisha smiled as she spoke. "I just wanted to date Elton. I thought you were mature enough to move on, but I guess you're not." She turned to Elton and shrugged. "I don't want to break up. We have fun, but if Lily can't take it…" That bitch really knew how to play her cards. "I don't want to hurt her, El."

El? He let her call him El? That sent a pang of, dare I say it, jealousy through me. He never let me call him El.

"I don't want to break up with Nisha, Lily," Elton confessed. "I don't think it's fair for you to even imply that I break up with her. She hasn't said or done anything even slightly rude to you since we started dating. It's not fair for you to make me choose. I understand if you feel neglected, I can change that. We'll hang out more. But I'm not breaking up with her."

Deciding it was time to step up, I told him, "You're such an arse."

He glared at me. "Gia, keep quiet. You're the one who brought this up in the first place." A small smile was on Nisha's face when he said this, but of course Elton didn't notice.

I stood up in anger. "Don't tell me to keep quiet! You don't tell me what to do!"

He stood up to be on equal ground with me. "You know, Gia, I understand why Lily's so upset. I don't really get why it bothers you so much. I mean, I get Lily's your best friend and you're upset that she's hurting, but why do _you_ hate Nisha so much?"

"Because I hate Nisha!" I snapped, not sure how to explain my hatred in a rational way.

"Really?" He cocked his eyebrow. "Do you hate Nisha because Lily hates Nisha?"

This was getting frustrating. "Of course that's why I hate Nisha! What are you even trying to get at?"

"Nisha's shown an interest in me for years now." I moved my head, motioning for him to continue. "And Nisha's always thought that _you've_ had a thing for me. That's the only reason she's ever given you issues. The only time she's ever even talked to you personally was when it was about me. Even you can testify to that."

"Again, why are you trying to get at?"

"He wants to know if you're jealous that I got him and you didn't," Nisha spoke up for him.

"That's ridiculous!" I immediately retorted. "Did she make you believe that crap, Elton? Because it's not true. We've been friends, and only friends, for how long now? And you're going to let this troll," thank you for term, Lily, "make you believe I had ulterior motives? What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. But it makes sense, Gia. Why have you always flirted with me so much over the years?"

"I flirt with everyone, in case you forgot!" I practically shouted. "I never really considered you in that way. Why do you think I dated your best friend?"

"Leave me out of this," Ian cut in.

"Sorry," I apologized to him quickly. "My point was, you're letting this bitch control your life and how you think."

She smiled that evil smile. "Am I? Because I always thought it was pretty clear you showed an interest in him. Almost as clear as the interest Lily's shown in Ian. Why else would she have broken up with Tad?"

"I thought I said to leave me out of this!" Ian yelled. "And don't bring Lily into this. I know you're jealous of her and all, but I'm getting pretty sick and tired of the crap you've given her."

Nisha's eyes widened. "Since when did you start standing up for her?"

"Since now." He stood up, following what Elton and I had done earlier. "Look, you can date Elton, that's fine. I have no problem with that. But I do have a problem when you practically make Lily cry."

"Ian," Lily said his name quietly. She looked up at him while biting her lip.

"Lily," thinking he knew what she was going to say, "I know you can fight your own battles, but I got this, okay?"

Feeling bold, she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her in shock. Considering they hadn't spoken all summer and barely spoke when they saw each other, he was a little surprised, to say the least. "Thank you," she told him.

"Anytime." He looked down at her hand in disbelief. But it was a good kind of disbelief.

With that, lunch hour was over. Elton and Nisha stood up, hands held as they headed for our next class (Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hufflepuffs were with Slytherins). Lily and Ian were frozen, Ian looking at their interlocked hands, Lily looking at him.

"Are we okay?" Ian asked her.

"We're okay," she confirmed.

They stood up and walked to Defense the same way that Elton and Nisha had; hands held. Maybe Lily wasn't as over him as she thought she was. Or maybe she was and that was just her sign of friendship. I didn't even know.

All I knew was that I was glad Ian was our friend again, but it was saddening because by getting him back we lost Elton. I guess that's how life goes.


	139. Randa 139

**I really like Randa and I decided to keep her one of the main characters. And I like that you're going to find a new bit of information from her and not one of the Weasleys/Potters or Scorpius. Okay, more than a bit of information. Pretty big information. Part of which you already knew, but I don't think you saw the rest of it coming. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *Sigh.* Doesn't that just stink?  
**

_Dear Albus,_

_I can't believe you made the reserve team for Bigonville Bombers! Well, actually, I can believe it considering you're one of the best Seekers I've ever seen. No one deserves that spot more than you. Tell me all about how your first practices go, okay? If I can live through you, then so darn it, I will. It's not every day one of my friends can tell me what it's like to play professional Quidditch._

Every word I wrote felt lamer and more pathetic than the word before. It felt so weird to be writing to Albus and not talking to him in person. I wasn't the greatest writer in the world. I had problems writing how I really felt down.

_I have news of my own! I was named Captain of the Ravenclaw team. How awesome is that? We will most definitely be beating Gryffindor for the Cup._

I was stalling for what I had to write next. Would he even care?

_And...do you remember Nicholas Dagmar? He's a Slytherin in the year below me. Anyway, I'm sort of dating him. Okay, not sort of, I'm dating him. He's an okay bloke. I think you'd like him._

I didn't even want to tell him about Nicholas, but in his last letter he demanded to know everything that was going on in my life. Getting a new boyfriend classified as 'everything', I guess. Not that Albus would care about my love life or anything. Or maybe he would, I mean, he has given me good advice in the past. I just don't know when it comes to him.

Did I mention how much I hated having to write to him?

_You remember the good old days when your uncle used to teach Defense? That nice, but completely inept, woman who replaced your uncle last year left. Now we have this git named Professor Slope. Slope, like a ski slope. He's not as inept as our professor from last year, but he's still a git. It's still nice that your uncle stopped teaching so he could take care of those orphans Walter and Dalia. _

_I'm just glad I only have one more year of this place._

_You know, Albus, you've actually inspired me to want to go professional with you. I mean, I'm not incredible like you or anything, but I have to try. I have to, no matter how scary rejection is. I'll always wonder my whole life if I don't do it. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for that. You gave me the courage to want to do this._

Why did I have to be so sappy? I considered crossing out what I wrote, but I kept it in. He had to know how I felt uncensored.

_I'm sitting in History of Magic right now (why did you convince me to take this class again?). I guess I should pay attention? You know, if Quidditch doesn't work, which it will, I'm just saying you could always replace Binns. It'd be nice if an actual human being was willing to teach this course. And I'm pretty sure you're the only person who would even consider it._

_Oh, he's giving us our homework now. I guess I should write it down and do it. Write me back!_

_Love,_

_Randa_

I considered crossing out the love, thinking that maybe the word love would scare him. Even if it was just platonic love. But I did say I wanted this uncensored, so I kept it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm a nice girl, I swear I am, but let me just say something. Prefect duties with Tad Ellerby were the absolute worst. I never really had a problem with him, but he was so shy and socially awkward, for the years that I've known him, it was nearly impossible to talk to him. I tried, I really did. He just made it so hard, though. Anytime I've ever had rounds with him we've remained silent for majority of the time.

"So…how's it going?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to the second floor.

He looked at me and said nothing. No, "Oh, I'm fine, Randa. And how are you?" Yeah, there was nothing like that.

"That's…great," I replied sarcastically. When did he get so stuck up? Usually he stuttered a sentence together for me. Now all I deserved was the silent treatment, apparently.

Prefects patrolled all floors to catch students out of bounds and write them up. The second floor had no common room or classroom on it, so it was usually pretty deserted most of the time, especially at night. The only time I ever saw anyone on it was when someone needed the Headmistress in an emergency situation. Other than that, there was no action on the second floor. You can imagine how exciting a night with Tad Ellerby on the second floor could be.

That night was an exception. A Slytherin, whom I recognized as Mackenzie Thomas' younger brother, ran towards us with a panicked expression on his face.

"You're out of bounds," I told him immediately, assuming the panicked expression was due to the fact that he was caught out of bounds. At the time I didn't really think about how that thought didn't even make sense, considering he was running _toward_ us, not away. "Get to your common room before we write you up."

"I'm only here because I really need to talk to Tad." Mackenzie's brother, (what was his name again?), looked extremely nervous and jittery. "I've been looking the corridors for you since I heard you had duty tonight. Can we talk?" he asked Tad. "It's really important." He leaned closer and spoke softly in Tad's ears so I couldn't hear him.

You know, I really hated being partially deaf. I couldn't even guess what Mackenzie's brother was saying. Ear pieces could really help only so much.

Tad nodded his head and then looked at me. "Randa, can you give us a minute?"

"No, this is completely unorthodox. Talk to him on your own time, Tad." I wasn't in the mood to cut him any slack. Not when he had so clearly blown me off just two minutes prior. The older that kid got the more his shyness turned into just snobbery. "Letting him stay up here is taking complete advantage of being a prefect," I reminded Tad.

"Randa, I _need_ to talk to him," Tad said with a rough edge to his voice. When did he get rough edges to his voice?

But I held my ground. "No. Like I said before, talk to him on your own time and stop wasting mine." I turned my attention to (was it Dan? Dave?) Mackenzie's brother. "I'm sorry, but you have to head back to your common room immediately before I write you up."

"Randa, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Tad asked me bluntly.

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year. "Excuse me?" I had never heard him say something so rude before.

Tad took three steps toward me, he was practically in my face at this point, and lowered his voice to a threatening level. "If you don't want to get hurt, you'll let me talk to him."

He **threatened** me. He blatantly **threatened** me. What happened to the shy kid who dated Lily Potter?

"Fine, talk to him," I gave in. I was in too much of a shocked state to fight anymore. "Just please don't talk to him right in front of the Headmistress' office. Take him down to your common room. I'll finish the rounds by myself." I didn't even care about doing rounds by myself. I was just itching to get away from him.

Without saying another word, the two shady Slytherins were off. My thoughts wandered to a nosy place. _What was that about?_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day I told my best friend Gabe Ott the whole story over breakfast. He was as shocked as I was.

"Tad really threatened you?" he asked. I nodded my head. "What the hell? Before he dated Lily that kid could barely form sentences. And when he was dating Lily he was relatively nice. What happened to him?" I shrugged, just as confused as he was. "When did he start **threatening** people? And what the hell did Drake want with him?"

That's her brother's name! Drake Thomas, that was it. I was kind of close with Dan and Dave. At least I knew it began with a D.

"I don't know, Gabe. I just don't get it."

"It's just…people don't change that drastically without a real reason. We have to figure out what happened," Gabe insisted.

"Do you think he's having family problems?" I suggested. "There are plenty of people who become aggravated and troubled when there are family problems. Maybe his parents separated or divorced? Maybe someone passed away?" I sighed as I re-examined the facts. "But that still doesn't explain why he was only troubled and threatening when Drake insisted on talking to him."

"Do you think...No, it can't be that."

I leaned forward towards him, urging him to continue, "No, say it. It probably makes more sense than of my suggestions did."

"Okay," he relented. He leaned forward like I did. "Okay, don't freak out or anything. But do you remember how Albus told you that the Abscido Anima was recruiting kids that were still in Hogwarts?" A knot in my stomach formed as I figured out where he was going. No. _No_. Anything but _that_. "Do you think Tad and Drake are those kids?"

"I do," I whispered. I placed my hand over my mouth and exclaimed a muffled, "It makes sense!"

"How else would Tad find the balls to **threaten** you?" Gabe went on. "People just don't change like that over night without encouragement."

"And Albus has told me that Drake has always been distant from the Thomas family," I added on. "He's the black sheep of the family because he's in Slytherin. Not that his family treats him like that, but he is! It would make total sense for him to go to their side." The knot in my stomach tightened and tears were forming in my eyes. "Gabe…I really think they're Abscidos."


	140. Freddie 140

**Enjoy! I'm doing a good job at updating, aren't I? You may think the ending is random, but you'll know why I included it later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed as we walked into our flat for the first time. Yes, Albus and I got a flat of our own. How exciting is that? It was located in Nettlebed, Oxfordshire, and it was beautiful. Since the town was so small we were able to get our rent for ridiculously cheap. "Albus, look at how glorious this is!" I called to him as he walked through the door.

"I see how glorious it is, Freddie. Now can you actually help me carry stuff?" He walked in carrying one bag that contained his whole wardrobe and another bag carrying our kitchenware (how awesome is magic?). "There's a bunch of more bags in the car with Granddad." Wanting to test his driving skills out, Granddad was the one who drove us to our flat to help us move in.

"I'll get around to it. Look at our view!"

Albus walked over and stood next to me by the window. "It is nice." Nice wasn't the word. We could see part of the town from our fifth floor flat, homes scattered in front of us. Nettlebed only had one apartment complex, the rest of the people living in the town were married couples starting families.

"Doesn't it suck how Zach couldn't move in with us?"

Albus nodded his head. "But we couldn't risk Abscido finding out how close he is to us. They'd kill him for sure if they found out he was living with us."

"I know, but I just always imagined the three of us with a flat, you know?"

He let out a sigh. "I know. But if it makes you feel better, I bet he'll marry Tawny soon. So even if he could have lived with us, he'd move out soon enough so he could have himself a wife."

"Do you really think they'll be getting married anytime soon?"

He replied, "I do. Well, maybe not married, but I think they'll move in together soon. They're crazy about each other, have been since they first started dating in sixth year. The only reason I think they're not living together now is that Zach's afraid of the Abscidos finding out about her. Merlin knows what they'd do to her if Zach messed up."

"That's a scary thought."

Albus bit his lip in concentration. "It is." He looked at me and shrugged. "I think we're all in danger, though. We're in danger all the time. And that's scary, but I guess we have to get over it. Any of us could die at any given moment." He ran a hand through his hair as he repeated, "Any of us could die at any given moment."

"Thanks for ruining our homecoming," I muttered as what he said actually hit me.

"Sorry. Come on. Let's get the rest of our crap in here." He walked towards the door. When he realized I wasn't following him he turned around to look at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine besides the fact that you just thoroughly depressed me," I retorted as I started walking towards him.

"I said I was sorry! I was just thinking out loud." He put his arm around me as we walked to our grandfather's car. "If it makes you feel any better, if we die tomorrow, we can say we died with our very own flat."

The thought immediately cheered me up. "Now you're talking!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was working as a cashier at my dad's shop when Raymond walked through the front door. Though we weren't best friends, I always considered him a good friend. "Hey man!" I called to him with excitement in my voice. I loved when people visited me while I was working. It made me feel special. "How's it going?"

He practically ran towards me. "Freddie, Freddie, guess what?"

"What is it?" I asked.

A huge smile spread across his face. "Wenda's pregnant!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened. First Lacey, now Wenda. Was it just me, or was everyone getting knocked up? "And guess what else?" I shrugged, waiting for him to continue. "We're getting married!" He handed me an invitation. "It's going to be a small wedding." He let out a sigh of contentment. "It was so awesome. I asked her to marry me, and then she told me she was pregnant. I'm just so excited!"

"Ray, that's so great," I told him sincerely. Then it really hit me. "Wait a second. You're going to be a dad! Ray Yates is going to be a dad!"

"I know!"

Ray was positively beaming. He really was in love. I looked down at the invitation he had given me. The wedding was on October 26, and I didn't seem to recognize the location. St. Mary's in Upper Barnton, Chesire. "Ray, what is St. Mary's? I've never heard of that place before. And why's the wedding there?"

"Of course you haven't heard of it, it's a church. A Catholic church, to be specific," he explained. "Wenda's mum is a Muggle and Catholic. Even though the church is against 'black magic'," he shrugged," her mum still wants a church wedding. And Wenda and I don't care enough to protest it. So we're getting married in a Muggle church."

"That's cool."

He nodded his head. "I just want to get married. I have no idea about what we're going to do for living arrangements, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Good thing it was a slow day and I was only ignoring one customer, not a whole bunch. He was just a kid looking around for good pranking supplies (which I encouraged). But he looked like he knew what he was doing and didn't need my help. "You're going to move out of your flat?"

"It's only a two-bedroom flat and we live with James. There isn't enough room for a baby," he said. "But we don't have enough money to live on our own. And we especially don't have enough to buy a house." He sighed. "I guess we're going to have to move in with her parents or my mum. Either would be happy to have us, I'm sure."

"Have you talked to James about it yet?" I asked.

Ray shook his head. "He knows we're engaged and pregnant, but we haven't discussed living situations with him. But James knows he's the only reason we can afford our rent. He knows Wenda and I can only scrap up half of what our rent is, and there's no way we could get our own place and make all of it."

I could tell he didn't want to live with his parents, so I formed a plan. "Well, how much is your rent each month?"

He said, "125 Galleons a month. Wenda and I can only afford 60 Galleons a month, James covers the rest. But he has enough money to afford the whole rent on his own. Wenda and I don't."

"Ray, you live in a good location. Of course you can't afford rent prices like that. I live in Nettlebed. Do you know how much Al and I pay for a two-bedroom flat?"

"How much?" he shrugged.

"We pay 55 Galleons a month." Ray's jaw dropped. "I know, it's incredible, right? It's because Nettlebed is a small town that only aspiring married couples want to live with. Hell, I bet you could find a decent priced house there once you save up your money. But for now you could afford your own flat in my complex, if you want."

"You are an angel, you know that?" Hope shined through his eyes. "I'll talk to Wenda and James about it."

"You better," I told him. "Al and I need some interesting neighbors. And if we live near you, we're quick access babysitters. You can always come to us if you and Wenda need help. I can't wait to be Uncle Freddie." I snapped my finger. "Speaking of which, when's the baby due? I know Lacey and Sam's is February."

"May, so Sam and I will have children very close in age."

The boy who was looking around was done and approached the cash register with his supplies. I told Ray, "Oh, my customer's ready to purchase. I'll talk to you later, Ray, okay?" Ray nodded his head and moved aside to let the boy put his items on the counter. "Dungbombs are so classic. You never can go wrong with them," I commented, looking at what the boy was purchasing.

"See you, Freddie! Thanks for your help." Ray waved as he walked out the door, probably on his way to tell more people his good news.

"They're my favorite," the boy told me. He looked to be about ten.

I heard the door opening, and when I looked up I recognized Elisha Nilsen. She was in my year throughout Hogwarts, so I smiled and waved her over. She smiled and waved back. "Freddie, how are you?" she asked me as she ruffled the boy's hair. "You're being good to my little brother, aren't you?"

"I'm great," I told her. "And I had no idea he was your little brother. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Patrick," he answered.

"I'm taking him out for the day," Elisha said, "and since he likes practical jokes so much, I let him get some stuff while I was checking out WhizzHard Books."

I was always fond of Elisha. She was a pretty girl who was always nice to everyone. She had a strong personality, and I knew for a fact that Rose and Mackenzie adored her.

"Did you know she was dating Eddie?" Patrick asked me.

"Eddie Parkin? The boy I shared a dorm with for seven years?" Elisha nodded her head. "Bless you," I chuckled. "Why you'd want to go down that road, I'll never know. But bless you."

She laughed, "He's not that bad! He's a really good guy when you get to know him. He works at the Blue Cave, did you know that?"

"I was not informed," I responded.

"Can we go?" Patrick nudged his older sister. "I want to try these out on Dad!" I was beaming on the inside as he said those words.

"Sure." She smiled at me. "It was really nice seeing you." She grabbed a pen off the counter and wrote her address on my hand. "Keep in touch, okay? And tell Rose she needs to write me back immediately."

I nodded my head. "Absolutely. And I'll tell her." I leaned forward to talk to Patrick. "It was nice meeting you. Enjoy the goods, all right?"

"Oh, I will!" he exclaimed as he ran out the front door.

Elisha waved to me quickly, and then ran after him. "Wait up, will you!"

It warmed my heart to see a kid as enthusiastic about Dungbombs as I was.


	141. Mackenzie 141

**We're going to see what's going on with Mackenzie at Beauxbatons! Remember, she's the assistant librarian. And you get to see what other Hogwarts people now actually work there. Since she's only the assistant, she doesn't need to learn how to speak French yet. She's working on it, though. Sorry this chapter is kind of boring, but it had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"Mackenzie, can you sort through the fiction section?" Edita asked me. "Just make sure everything's alphabetized?"

Edita Ramsey was the head librarian at Beauxbatons. She was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts, and she was actually friends with Freddie during her time there. Since her father was French and had gone to Beauxbatons himself, she got the job easily due to the fact that she had a legacy and she spoke French herself. When I applied for a position, I think she was the reason I got anything, considering she actually recognized my name.

"All right," I replied. I left the check out table and headed over to the fictional section.

No matter how much I loved Hogwarts, I still had to admit that Beauxbatons was absolutely and utterly wonderful. It was the most beautiful castle I had ever seen, almost as if it was a palace. Merlin, it practically sparkles. And when we eat meals, wood nymphs sing! Oh, and the food is incredible.

Though I was grateful for my job as assistant librarian, I hoped that one day, when I actually learned how to speak French, I would get to be an actual professor. It isn't impossible to start as a professor right out of school at Beauxbatons, like it basically is at Hogwarts. Actually, at the time I started working there, Beauxbatons was understaffed because of a flu that hit the school the year before. So two members of my graduating class, who could speak French, were hired as professors.

Sabina was the new Astronomy professor. She always held impressive marks in that class at Hogwarts, and the Astronomy professor from the year before took the year off to rest. Considering most students around the world dropped Astronomy in their seventh year, Sabina was one of the only people up for the job.

Aaron Eszes was the new Potions professor. The professor before him was very elderly and actually died from the flu. I still don't understand how Aaron got the position, but he did.

From what I know, Sabina and Selena learned French while they were growing up from Selena's mother. Sabina said it was the only time Selena had spent with her mother that was actually pleasant. But Selena's mother insisted that a lady must know various languages, so Selena could also speak Spanish, Latin, and Greek.

Aaron…I had no idea how he learned French, but he did.

Madame Maxime was still the Headmistress. She was a considerate, kind, and thoughtful woman. She treated all of her employees and students with immense care.

So life for me was good. I had a great job working with books that wasn't dead-end. And even though I didn't have a guy in my life, I was still really happy. Not many other girls could say the same thing. Heck, the only boy I knew who could say the same was James. Everyone else I knew had a significant other or wished they had one.

But I was happy just where I was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Since my job was so good to me, Madame Maxime gave me time off so I could attend Ray's wedding.

I sat next with Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Freddie, and Selena on Ray's side of the church. Considering that Scorpius and Rose wouldn't stop talking at Chase's wedding, I made sure to sit in between Selena and Albus. Selena, I could tell, was a romantic, so I figured she would be relatively quiet, and Albus was sitting on the end, so the only person he could talk to would be me.

Elton was the best man, with James and Sam as the groomsmen. The maid of honor was Wenda's friend, with her cousin and Lacey as the bridesmaids. Everyone looked incredible, but Lacey was absolutely glowing as she walked down the aisle (I had a feeling her baby, due in four more months, would be a girl).

Then the music cued us to stand for the bride. Wenda was a vision. I glanced at Ray, who looked like he couldn't breathe. His face was filled with affection and love. Though he used to be loose with his women, I could tell that part of his life was completely done. He had Wenda, and that's all he needed.

It was time for the vows.

"Wenda," Ray started. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else. You're it for me. I wanna take care of you and our baby for the rest of my life." He laughed, and I could tell he was blinking back tears. "I'm not good with words, but you know how I feel about you. I love you, and I obviously want to be with you. Forever."

"I never thought I'd get married," Wenda stated bluntly. "I was twenty-eight and any type of love I had experienced in my life was brutal and crushing. No one felt right for me." She smiled right back at him. "And then I met you. And everything just fell into place. It didn't matter that I was ten years older. It didn't matter that we're both dirt poor. Nothing matters but us. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I love you, and I want to be your wife."

Okay, those weren't the longest vows I had ever heard, but they were beautiful and heartfelt.

I looked over at Selena to see her reaction to the vows. She was holding Freddie's hand, her eyes brimming with tears. Then I glanced at Albus, who looked stoic and deep in thought. He was thinking of someone, I could tell. I grabbed his hand to let him know I was there for him if he needed to talk. He smiled at me, nodding his head to indicate that he got the message.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The reception was an absolute blast.

At a table I was talking with Urbain, Elden's girlfriend, when Freddie grabbed my hands and pulled me up from my sitting position. "Come on, let's dance!" he exclaimed.

"We'll talk later, Urbain!" I called as Freddie dragged me on the dance floor.

"Mack, I've missed you!" he told me as he twirled me. "Where have you been all my life, beautiful?" Did I ever mention that Freddie Weasley was the most charming/flirtatious human being alive? Once or twice? Okay, as long as you knew. He pulled me close to him. "Seriously, how are you doing?"

"I'm great. I can't complain about a job that lets me work with books, even if I can't read majority of them," I said. "How have you been?"

He replied with a grin, "Dandy. I love working at my dad's store. I mean, one day I'll want to do more, but for right now I am quite pleased."

"Do you have any idea what more is yet?"

Freddie dipped me. "Absolutely not. But I have my whole life to figure it out, right?" We were back up right.

"Does Selena care that you're dancing with me?"

"Are you serious?" he laughed. "Selena may be a lot of things, but jealous isn't one of them. I actually think she's currently dancing with Scorpius." He looked around the dance floor. "See, there she is!" He pointed to his right, and I saw Selena with her arms around Scorpius' neck. "She gets that I need to catch up with my best gal pal, and I get that she has to catch up with Scorpius." Freddie rolled his eyes as he continued, "Rose, on the other hand, is sulking at that table with Albus." I turned my head around, and sure enough, Rose was sulking at the table. "I can't say I blame her. Selena looks completely gorgeous tonight, and she's practically all over Scorpius. But it's just cause she misses him."

"Freddie, are you happy with her?" I asked seriously.

"I've never felt more complete in my whole life," he responded. "You know how during our whole seventh year I was freaking out about my future?" I nodded my head. "When I'm with Selena, that all doesn't matter. I just know everything's going to be okay, no matter what. I just feel so content. I hope it's like this for everyone."

A smile spread across my face as I thought about what he said. "I feel the same way."

He raised an eyebrow. "You feel that completeness and content?" I nodded my head. "Without a guy in your life?"

"You know, I think people really get the wrong idea about having a significant other. I mean, I'm glad you're happy, but I don't think I need that to be happy. Of course I was happy with Zach, but I feel more like myself when I'm alone and doing something I love. I've come to realize that I really don't need a man in my life. I'm complete as I am now."

"More power to you, sister," he teased. "But seriously, I'm glad you don't need a man in your life. Maybe you'll be like Professor McGonagall. And I actually think that could be a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

Freddie, with his hand on the small of my back, scratched me lightly. "You could be the one who spends her life teaching twits like me how to behave. Maybe you'll be a Transfiguration professor, you were always good at Transfiguration, and then become Headmistress, just like McGonagall. Maybe you were meant for more than the 'get married and have babies' life. You have a bigger purpose."

"That was one of the sweetest things I have ever heard you say." I picked up the hand that was on his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "And it was partially about Professor McGonagall, the woman who gave you about five hundred detentions over the seven years you spent at Hogwarts," I laughed.

"Ah, good times." He nodded his head and smiled. "No matter what that woman says, I'll always know I was her favorite student. She lived for that one time I proposed to her. Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget? Wait, weren't you supposed to marry her a few months after you turned eighteen and graduated?"

His face lit up. "Oh yeah! Actually, she and I should be married like…next month? I think I said November?" He chuckled, "Maybe I'll send her a letter to remind her."

"Sounds good. Speaking of which, aren't you writing to Elisha now?"

"Yeah, we've actually become pretty good friends. She's a good girl. And her brother pranks," he answered, "which is always a good thing."

"I really do miss your pranks. Tell me about the last one you pulled."

"Well, yesterday I switched the sugar and the salt in my flat. Albus had the most disgusting coffee he's ever had in his entire life and probably the most sugary fries."

"Will you ever grow up?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope."

"Good."


	142. Scorpius 142

**I won't be able to update again for about a week. Sorry about that. :[ I don't like it as much as you do. Anyway, now you'll get to see what's going on with Scorpius, Selena, and Rose! Which is pretty exciting, in my opinion. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not rock at life. I am not J.K. Rowling and I only own this story and some of its characters.**

"Scorpius, can we talk?" Mrs. Potter asked me.

"Sure." I was sitting at the breakfast table, eating my toast and marmalade. She took the seat across from me. "What's up?"

"You know how much I care about you, right?" I nodded my head. Mrs. Potter was like a second mother to me. "All right, then don't take this the wrong way, but-"

"You're wondering why I'm still living with you?"

She nodded her head. "Not that I don't love your company! I'm just curious as to why you didn't want to move in with Freddie and Albus when you had the chance."

"Fair enough." I clapped my hands together to get the toast crumbs off. "For starters, Mr. Potter is working more than ever. I didn't want you to get lonely. And…" As much as I didn't want to tell her, I knew she deserved the truth. "Okay, I'm worried the Abscidos will attack you like they attacked my mum and grandmother. And I want to keep you safe. Lame, right? I'm still scared after all these years."

"Scorpius." She smiled at me. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But," I knew there was a but coming, "I can take care of myself. I'll be okay if you move out."

"Mrs. Potter, you're the closest thing I have to a mum. I don't want to lose you," I admitted.

"Fair enough," she repeated my words. "You do know that eventually when you and Rose get married you'll have to get a house of your own, right?" I nodded my head. The whole family pretty much knew my intentions with Rose, so the idea of us getting married was pretty acceptable. "As long as she's okay with you living here, then I'm okay with it."

"Rose isn't ready to get married yet," I reminded her. "Rose isn't even ready to work yet. That's why she's taking the year off." That's right, Rose didn't have a job. Rose lived at home, spending her days traveling around the world sight seeing (how cool is the convenience magic?) and then she spent her nights either in those places, reading at home, or spending time with me. She just wasn't ready to settle down.

"I'm glad she took the year off. She needed a break after all the studying she did for all those years," Mrs. Potter said. "She's figuring out her priorities. I respect that."

"Try telling that to her mother." Hermione Weasley was less than thrilled with Rose's decision to "slack off" for a year. I guess this just proved that Rose wasn't completely her mother's daughter.

"Hermione will get over it. Ron's perfectly fine with it."

I looked at my watch. "Oh, I better head off to work." I stood up and walked over to Mrs. Potter to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm home for dinner tonight. Rose is spending the day and night in Rome."

"Sounds good. We're having pot roast. Mr. Potter will actually be home with us tonight."

"He's finally got an off night?" She nodded her head. "That's good, he does way too much with his job and the Order."

"Trust me, I know."

I used the Floo Network to get to my job at the Ministry. Yes, I worked at the Ministry. I was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Rose's mum actually gave me the job. She said she needed someone like me in the Office of House-elf Relocation. Rose always told me how it was funny because now I was helping house-elves get into good homes when I used to have one myself that I did not treat so nicely. But whatever, I was different from the snotty kid she used to know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selena sat across from me at a table in the Leaky Cauldron at lunch time. "My sister Nadia and I are in the worst fight. She's been writing to me lately about how she's dating a new boy. Rod Agentine, did you ever hear of him?" She didn't wait for me to respond. "Anyway, he's a sixth year now. He's a nice guy, you know? I thought she was changing. But the second my mother finds out she's dating him, Nadia breaks the poor boy's heart."

"Then why are you so mad?"

Selena looked at me like I was the biggest idiot alive. "I thought she was changing! I thought she was going to be like me and actually defy our mother for once. But the second my mother doesn't approve of what she's doing, Nadia decides to be a twat and cheat on the boy that's been so bloody good to her. I just can't believe she's my sister."

"You can't blame her for not being as brave as you," I told Selena.

She sighed. "It's not that I'm brave. I just realized that the longer I listened to my mother, the more miserable I'd be. So I stopped."

"That's pretty brave, if you ask me."

Selena smiled at me. "Thank you for meeting me for lunch. I've been a little lost since Sabina took that job at Beauxbatons so last minute. Gosh, that was a mess. And since I only work at the Leaky Cauldron, I didn't know where to go. I could only afford to live in the flat we shared for a couple of months. I'm just so glad that Freddie let me move in with him and Albus."

"Are you sleeping in Freddie's room?"

She nodded her head. "That was blunt, but yes. We're sharing a bed and everything." I gasped in fake horror. "I know I'm a tramp, leave me alone."

"Sabina taking that job was the best thing that ever happened to Freddie," I teased.

"Probably," Selena agreed. "I still miss her, though. But I'm glad she's actually doing something with her life. I've been working the same job since I was sixteen." She glanced around and then rolled her eyes. "It's pathetic, isn't it? You and Sabina have these great jobs, and I work as a waitress in the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's not pathetic. At least you have a job," I told her.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's pathetic, Scorpius. I hate the fact that I don't get to leave my office to have a lunch break like you do. My lunch break is meeting my friend to eat at the place I already work at. Oh, speaking of which, I'll go get us some butterbeers. Wenda and this other girl are the only ones working with me today. Wenda does a good job, but that other twat moves so bloody slow."

"Aren't you nice."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I have to cover that girl's ass so much it isn't even funny. I'll be back." She stood up and walked towards the bar to get us our drinks.

Though Selena didn't like to talk about it, I knew the real reason she was keeping her job. She had plans to save up enough money to start up her own business for the interior designing of houses. At the time she was working free lance for a couple of designers, but that _just_ covered her cost of living. So she kept her job at the Leaky Cauldron so she could save money and start a business of her own.

With two butterbeers in her hands, she sat back down across from me. "I don't know what we're going to do when Wenda has to take time off to have that baby. We're going to have to hire another waitress who is probably as stupid as the twat." I sighed at her word choice. "To be fair, I only call her twat because I don't remember her real name."

"Oh, because that makes it so much better."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Like you're so perfect. People annoy you just as much as they annoy me."

"True, but Rose has gotten me to be more discreet about my disdain for people," I replied.

"Freddie thinks it's funny, so he usually lets me say what I want. As long as I don't insult the family, it's okay."

"How serious are you and Freddie?" I asked.

"I live with him, if that gives you any indication." She took a sip of her butterbeer. "At first I was just living with him because I had no where else to go. But now I live with him because I like living with him. He's a really good guy. And as annoying as he can be, he brings out the best in me." Selena shrugged. "It's pretty serious, I'd say. How about you and Rose?"

"I'm going to marry her, I know it. Not anytime soon. But give it a year or two and we'll be married," I said honestly. "Rose needs to really live her life before she marries me. That's why I'm glad she's taking the year off. I want her to see the world. I want her to read all the books she can get her hands on. And then when the year's done she'll get a job and we'll start getting ready for our life together."

"That sounds like the perfect plan. Have you actually talked to Rose about this plan?" Selena questioned, knowing me all too well. "Do you know for sure that she has the same idea that you do?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it, but it seems like she's on the same page as me. And her whole family knows that I plan to marry her someday."

Selena took a deep breath. "You mean you've talked to her family about marrying her but not her?"

"…yeah…" Selena shook her head. "But Rose loves me, she's said this. Why wouldn't she want to marry me?"

"Because she wants to live her life. What if she finds something she loves more than you during this year she's taking off?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "She can't." Doubt ran through my veins. "Can she?"

Selena shrugged. "I don't know, Scorpius. But wouldn't it seem like a hell of a lot better idea to talk to her about it instead of me? And how did you end up talking to her family about it and not her?"

"I was over her parents' house for dinner one night, and when Rose went to the loo they flat out asked me if I planned on marrying her. I said yes. And I guess they told everyone but Rose."

"I mean, it's good her parents know your intentions, but now it's time to fill her in. It's better to find out right now if she pictures the rest of her life with you."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll be in it. I have to be in it."

"For your sake, I hope you are."


	143. Rose 143

**Finally, an update! Thanks for the reviews, guys. This chapter will skip around a bit, to get through time. I'll answer that question I left hanging for you in the last chapter. How does Scorpius fit into Rose's life? The last thing Scorpius says was partially taken from a Snow Patrol song-You Could Be Happy. Sorry if it's cheesy. And I'm sorry if you don't like Rose anymore, but I had to do it. No one's perfect, and I want her to have character growth.  
**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I just own this story.**

"What did you want to talk about, Scorpius?" I put down the book I was reading to give him my full attention.

He sat down on the edge of my bed. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" I picked my body up so I wasn't lying down. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Could he have kicked me any harder in the stomach? "Um…" My hesitation was killing him. I could see it in his eyes. "I just…" He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. "I don't know. I'm only eighteen, Scorpius! I still have so much I want to do with my life. I just don't know."

"You love me and I love you, what more is there?" He jumped off the bed in anger.

"It's not that simple!" I leaped forward on the bed and grabbed his arm to keep him from walking out. "Since I started visiting places around the world I realized that I _really_ want to see the world. And I've only just viewed a few places in Europe! I want to experience life in faraway places. And I'm not sure if being married to you would be the best idea at the moment."

"I feel like such an idiot," he muttered. "How much time do you need?"

This was going to kill him. "A lot. Maybe four or five?" He took a step further from me, trying to release the grip I had on him. "Did you think I was ready to get married by next year?" He didn't say anything. "You've talked to my family about this, haven't you?" Again, no response. I knew him all too well.

Tension filled the room. Don't get me wrong, I loved Scorpius, I really did. I just knew that I didn't want to be married by nineteen. After all the experiences I had during my visits around the world, I realized I wanted even more experiences. And I couldn't have those types of experiences if I was tied down to him. It would take years for me to be ready to be with him. Then there was the whole question of: would I still love him when I was finally ready to settle down?

"Maybe we should break up," Scorpius suggested.

My first instinct was to scream, "No! What are you talking about, Scorpius? That's insane, you're insane! No."

But I didn't.

He sat down on the bed again. "How much money do you have saved up?" he asked as he turned his head to look at me.

"Enough."

Scorpius nodded his head, his solution hitting him with a clarity so clear I could even see it in his eyes. "This is what you should do. You should pack up and travel the world. No more day trips, no, I want you to live in the places you visit. Spend at least a week everywhere you go. And if you really like a place, find a part-time job and stay there a couple of months." He put his hand on my face. "You need this."

"I still love you," I told him, leaning into his hand, trying to get closer to him. "I just need time."

"I'll always love you." He kissed me gently on the lips. "You're it for me, I already know that. I just need for you to realize that. I'll wait as long as I have to for you to find yourself, princess." Scorpius smiled weakly. "I want you to date other guys." Before I could protest, he continued, "It's the only way you're going to figure out what you want."

"So we're broken up," I said lamely. "This sucks." I bit my lip and shook my head. "Wow."

"I know." He got off the bed and walked towards the door. After a moment of hesitation, he turned around and said, "Write to me occasionally, okay?" I nodded my head. "I am handling this much better than I thought I would," he added with a little laugh. Scorpius turned his body again, and opened the door with his back towards me. He turned just his head around to say, "I don't want to hold you back. Go and take a bite of the whole world, Rose Weasley." And then he left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

From November 18-December 19 I had visited Thailand, Haiti, Iceland, and Syria, staying in all locations for about a week. I didn't really have a pattern about the places I had picked; I sort of just looked at a globe and said, "There sounds good!" In each location I wrote one letter to Scorpius, all ending with _I miss you. Love, Rose_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was home for the Weasley Christmas party. (Did you think I would miss it?) Even though I was there for it doesn't mean Scorpius was. Aunt Ginny told me he was spending the holiday with his grandfather Lucius.

He was avoiding me. It broke my heart that he didn't want to see me. I thought he said he'd love me always. I just didn't get it.

At around eight, Mackenzie showed up. She told me about her job as the assistant librarian at Beauxbatons and how she was picking up French easily. Then she asked, "Hey, have you gone to France yet? I'm sure you'd love it."

The very next day I packed my bags again and headed for France.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mackenzie was right, I did love France. I loved it so much that I stayed there for three months. Elden, Merlin bless him, let me crash at the flat that he shared with his girlfriend Urbain (who is very nice) and got me at job at the ice cream shop he worked at. So I worked during the day and I traveled the country at night.

While I was in France Lacey had her baby on February 7, 2025. They named her Agatha, and her godparents were declared James and Victoire. Elden managed to catch the baptism, but I didn't. I completely forgot about it, actually, after spending the night with a man I had just met. Didn't see that one coming did you? Rose Weasley, for the first time in her life, was completely irresponsible and skipped the baptism of her cousin's daughter because she was too busy sleeping with a man she hardly knew.

I was changing, obviously. The ambition and drive I had my whole life was completely dead. I had no idea what I wanted to do anymore. I just lived life day to day. At that point, I was happy just messing around and doing whatever I wanted. I became selfish. I wasn't Rose who always had a plan and was always looking out for someone else. I was wild Rose without a care in the world besides herself.

Though I had joined the Order, I stopped attending the meetings. I had no idea what was going on. Not once from November-March did I write Zach to see how he was doing. Hell, I barely even wrote to my parents. I think they got two letters during my time in France. And the only other person I wrote to was Scorpius, who got a whopping total of one letter.

Not that I didn't receive plenty of letters, I just never responded to them.

Hugo, surprisingly, wrote to me and asked if I thought it was a good idea for him to sleep with Gabby. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but they had been dating for such a long time that he felt obligated to do it. I never got around to telling him to wait until he was in love. Later I got a reply letter, sarcastically thanking me for all my advice and then informing that he did choose to sleep with her. My baby brother was no longer a virgin.

Lily and Albus consistently wrote to me, telling me about their lives and asking how I was doing. By her letters I could tell that Lily was on the verge of dating that boy she had been crazy about since her fourth year. And Albus was doing great in Quidditch. Together they wrote me thirty letters, and I didn't respond to a single one of them. I never congratulated either of them.

My grandparents on both sides wrote me about fifty letters altogether. I ignored all fifty.

I honestly don't have a clear answer as to why I had become so self-centered. When I broke up with Scorpius, something inside of me just snapped. He told me to live my life, and I was. I was becoming a horrible person on the inside, I know that, but I just didn't care anymore. There was something about France that just set me loose.

Though I was horrible on the inside, I still appeared outwardly friendly. Elden and Urbain loved having me stay with them. To them I was this smart, polite, nice girl who helped them around the house. Every other person in France saw me in the same light, especially men. I had an affair with that man I had skipped Agatha's baptism for, and he wasn't the only man interested in me.

And there was another point on how I had changed. I was a girl that was having an affair! That's not the Rose Weasley I had been my whole life. That Rose Weasley didn't have non-committal sex with a man she wasn't in love with, but this new Rose did. Yet I continually justified it in my head, because that's what Scorpius told me to do. He told me to date other men. And yeah, maybe an affair wasn't necessarily dating, but I was still with another man. And the only reason I wasn't dating this man was because the idea of giving a commitment to anyone but Scorpius was terrifying.

My outer appearance was a girl who was learning a lot, who had her life together. But on the inside I was completely and utterly lost. I missed my family and friends. I missed Scorpius. But they would never know that from the lack of letters I sent them. I was just doing what Scorpius told me to do-live my life. And as much as I missed my family, I knew I had to finish what I started. I had to figure out who I was, even the ugly parts that I was discovering. Because I needed to find my ugly parts to realize who I truly was, something I hadn't realized until I had left home.


	144. Elton 144

**As selfish as Rose is being, I can feel her out. She's spent her whole life taking care of her family and ignoring her own needs, so when she finally gets away with them she takes the other extreme. She lives, she learns. Hope you still don't hate her after this little Author's Note to cut her some slack. Oh, and you're probably going to love the end of this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"Nisha cheated on me," I told Gia. "I'm an idiot."

"That you are." She was still glancing through the magazine in her lap. I approached her on a March afternoon in the Hufflepuff common room. Yes, I had managed to date Nisha from the end of my fifth year to March of my sixth year. That's pretty impressive. But it turns out she was cheating on me from September on, I just didn't know it. "Who was it with?"

"The better question is who wasn't she with?" I plopped down next to Gia. "She's currently decided to date Barny Agrippa, which is why she confessed to cheating when she broke up with me this morning."

"She dumped you for that git? Really?" She closed the magazine. "Sorry, El."

"You were right. I've been acting like an idiot all bloody year. I can't believe I blew off you and Lily for that…that…"

"Troll?"

I laughed at her word choice. "Yeah, troll. Do you think you guys could ever forgive me for being such a complete and utter jerk?"

Gia shrugged. "I'll discuss it with Lily later."

"I already talked to her about it, and she said she'll forgive me if you do. It's all up to you, Nicotera." I grabbed her hand. "Please?" I pleaded. "I'll be nice, I swear." She pried her hand out of my grip and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll never be that stupid ever again." I wasn't getting through to her. I had to resort to Plan B. "How about I'll be your slave if you forgive me."

"Really?" She cocked her eyebrow, interested in the idea. "For how long?"

"The rest of the school year," I replied. "I'll do anything you want me to do. I mean it, anything. That's how desperate I am right now."

She sighed. "All right, you're my slave for the rest of the year."

"You forgive me!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you forgave me!" She was about to cut in, but I knew what she was going to say. "Yeah, I know, I have to be your slave for forgiveness, but at least you forgave me!"

"And I already have something for you to do." She picked up her bag that was sitting at her feet. "You know how I write for the school paper?" I nodded my head. "Well, my newest article is about what boys really want in a girl." Gia pulled a notepad and quill out of her bag. "And now I have an assistant to help me interview!"

I moaned, "That seems so lame."

"Hey, it's what girls want to read. And if you're going to be my slave, you better get an improved attitude, mister."

Okay, I could live with helping her with stupid articles. I had my friends back, and that was worth all the pain I knew she was going to put me through.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At breakfast the next morning, Lily got a letter from her aunt Hermione. After reading it, she told us, "My aunt's really upset that Rose is barely talking to anyone. She thinks that Rose breaking up with Scorpius really messed her up. I mean, Rose ignoring her family is just so unlike her, you know? I've sent her a billion letters, and she hasn't written me back once. And it's not like Rose and I aren't close, because we are."

"That is really unlike Rose," Gia agreed. "But maybe she just needs time to herself." Lily looked ready to protest, but Gia continued, "Rose has spent her whole life defining herself by her family, right? I mean, you do it, too." Lily had to agree to this. "Maybe Rose just wants to define herself completely independent from you guys."

"But I miss her!" Lily whined.

"We know you do, but I have to agree with Gia on this on," Ian said. "Rose still loves you guys, she just wants to figure crap out without having you guys affect her judgment."

Lily let out a groan. "What is with family members wanting to estrange themselves from their families?" She pointed at me. "Merlin knows Drake has completely disassociated himself as a Thomas since he got into Slytherin. And he definitely won't associate himself as a friend of my family. Every time I try to say hi to him in the corridors, he blows me off."

"That kid is into shady business," I agreed.

"I have seen him around the wrong kind of people. He was even talking to Aaron Eszes last year," Gia responded.

"Aaron Eszes is the absolute worst kind of wrong people," I declared.

"Something's going on with Tad." Lily leaned in closer. "When I was home for vacation, Zach came over on Christmas Eve and said he had something important to tell him. They went into Dad's office to talk, and I tried eavesdropping as best as I could, but all I could make out was the name Tad. I don't know what exactly he's doing, but it's bad."

"He started hanging around Aaron when you broke up with him," I pointed out. "I'm telling you, that kid is bad news. And Scorpius has already proven it as a fact."

"I forgot Scorpius hung out with him during the Dark Ages!" Lily exclaimed. Her voice dropped to a near whisper. "He was an Abscido, we already know that. Do you guys think that he got Tad and Drake involved into that crap?" My face fell. "Elton, it's just a theory. I mean, I could be wrong," Lily tried covering up what she said, but she couldn't.

"Maybe you should ask your dad," Ian said logically. "He'd know."

"The problem is that my dad doesn't tell me anything. I'm not an Order member, so it's not my business to know," Lily informed us. "Anything he finds out is kept major hush-hush from me. My dad doesn't want to protect my innocence. And I guess he doesn't want me to find out who in Hogwarts is in Abscido and then go crazy on them, or something."

Gia rolled her eyes. "That's so dumb. You'd think we'd have more of a right to know than them, considering we're the ones who are around them constantly, thus we are put in constant danger."

"That's what I said!" Lily threw her hands up in the air. "But none of them ever listens to me."

"Hey, Lily, does Albus still talk to Randa?" Lily nodded her head at my question. "Do you think he might tell her information he's not telling us?"

"Albus seems too honorable to do that," Ian answered for her.

"You never know. Those two were really close last year. She could have guilt tripped him into saying something," I said.

Lily scrunched her face together. "I don't think he would have, Elton. Albus is a regular Superman, and I don't think Randa is his kryptonite." She shook her head. "No, I've been writing to him regularly all year. If he was going to let me know what was going on, he would have told me already. And if he didn't tell me, he definitely didn't tell Randa."

Gia nodded her head. "All right, so Albus can keep his lips shut. But I'm pretty sure there's someone in the Order who can't." A smirk grew on her face.

"Freddie!" I realized. "Lily, have you been writing regularly to Freddie?"

"Now that I come to think of it, not really. I mean, I ask him how he's doing, but whenever he replies he doesn't say much and his writing seems distant. Not like how he usually writes to me. It's like Albus is monitoring what he says or something." Lily leaned her head back and smiled. "That's probably exactly what's going on."

"So Freddie won't spill in a letter. How else can we get him to talk?" Gia asked.

Ian clapped his hands together. "Write to him and tell him you how much you miss him. That'll make him feel guilty. And then ask him if he can work at Hogsmeade's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the next time we have a Hogsmeade trip, which is the second week in April. And then you can ask him in person."

Lily, who was sitting next to him, kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Ian, you're a genius!"

I nudged Gia in the side. She glanced up at me. I whispered in her ear, "They're not dating yet, right? Cause he hasn't told me anything about it."

Ian blushed madly. "Thanks, Lily."

Gia said in my ear, "Not yet. They've been flirting with the idea since September though, so it's bound to happen soon. They're just taking their time. For what reason, I have no idea, but they are."

"Let's ask them." I winked at her to follow my lead, and then I focused my attention on Lily and Ian. "Hey guys, why aren't you two dating?"

Ian's blush grew even deeper. He told me, "Um, that's a bit of a personal question, El, don't you think?"

"Not really, considering we're best friends," I answered. "I don't see the problem. You like her, she likes you. Why aren't you dating?"

Gia, trying to egg them on, explained, "They're scared."

I nodded my head, glad she was going along with the idea. "Ah, that makes sense."

"We are not scared!" Lily exclaimed. "We just don't want to rush anything."

"Congratulations then, because waiting," I counted from September to March on my hands, "six months to date isn't rushing. Pathetic, yes, but rushing, no."

While Ian's face grew red from embarrassment, Lily's face grew red in anger. "We are not pathetic!"

"Prove it," I kept egging on.

"Oh, I will." Lily turned to face Ian. "Ian, will you be my boyfriend?"

Ian smiled, understanding why Gia and I said what we did. The most effective way to get Lily to do something was to make her mad enough to do it. Her ball of energy never backed down from a challenge. "Of course I will, Lily," he said.

"Well," Lily felt awkward, I could tell, "good."

Ian's smile widened. "Good."

"Sorry to break this love fest up," Gia interrupted, "but don't you have a letter to write to your lovely cousin, Lily?"

"I'll get on that!" Lily sprung up from her seat and was about to sprint off to her dormitory to write the letter. But before she left, she gave Ian a second kiss on the cheek for the day. "I'll see you guys later!" she called as she ran off.

"What a loon," Ian muttered as he watched her dash off.

"And now she's your loon," I reminded him.

His smile got even bigger, if that was humanly possible. "Yeah she is."


	145. Albus 145

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been really busy. I'm a little rusty on my writing, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Review anyways! I absolutely adore my faithful reviewers. They're the reasons I even keep this ridiculously long story going. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this and some of its characters. **

"Albus, can I talk to you?" Teddy asked me as I walked out of the loo in my grandparents' home.

I looked at the watch on my wrist. "Yeah, we've got like ten minutes before the Order meeting starts. What do you need?"

"I haven't talked to your dad about this yet," this couldn't be good, "but he and I have been talking about the next Order mission. And I want to recommend you for the job."

"What's the next Order mission?"

"Zach recently found out that the Abscidos next move is to scare the Ministry of Magic. Three of the members, Neko Baruffio, Barny Agrippa, and Aro Rollin, are going to go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on April 24. Their job is to be to take out the entire department, absolutely frightening anyone working in the Ministry."

My heart skipped a beat at what he was saying. Barny Agrippa was still in Hogwarts. I mustered up enough courage to ask, "What do you want me to do?"

"Your dad, Ron, and I have already decided that we're going to fight them, due to us working in that department. The Abscidos must know that Aurors are almost never in the Auror Headquarters, but the three of us are going to make it a point to stay there that day. I'm going to suggest tonight that you come in and fight with us. You're going to tell the Ministry that you're just coming in to visit your dad."

"You think I'm ready for this? I've never had to fight before."

"I think you're more ready than any other person in the Order. You're also Harry Potter's son, and it will be most believable if you're the one who comes in to visit. The only other people who could make this believable are James, who I don't trust as much as you, Rose, who we all know is off the deep end right now, your mum, which your dad would never go for, and your aunt Hermione, which we know Ron would never go for."

"I'm in," I told him. "As bloody scared as I am of this, I'm in."

Teddy nodded his head. "Good, now we just have to convince your dad that this is a good idea. I think he'll go for it though. He's been a lot more lenient on handing out assignments since I confronted him."

My mum walked up the stairs and exclaimed as she saw us, "Oh, there you two are! I've been looking all over for you. Who would have thought you'd be hanging out by the loo? Who would want to hang out by the loo?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the meeting is starting now, so you better get your butts downstairs."

We followed her down the stairs and took our seats in the Burrow's kitchen.

Dad cleared in his throat and began, "Zach, who couldn't make it tonight, has informed us that there will be an attack on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"But that's where the Auror Headquarters are. Why would they attack where Aurors will be?" Aunt Hermione asked. "That just seems foolish."

"They're trying to make a point that no one can intimidate them, not even Aurors," Uncle Ron reasoned. "It's also a very known fact that Aurors are hardly ever in the Auror Headquarters."

Aunt Hermione nodded her head. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Ron, Teddy, and I will be the ones fighting them on that day," Dad continued. "It will to be too sketchy for Hermione to fight since she's working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures again."

Teddy cut in, "Harry, I have a suggestion for who else can fight with us."

Dad shook his head. "We only need three people fighting, Teddy. It will be the easiest for the three of us to fight because we're Aurors. We already talked about this. Anyone else coming will just worry the Ministry more than it needs to worry. There are three of us, and there will be three Abscidos. That's enough. And there will be other a couple other Aurors there willing to fight."

"But what if they send more Abscidos than they decided at the meeting? We should have a fourth fight. We should have Albus fight," Teddy suggested.

"Why Albus?" Granddad Arthur asked. "It could be any of us."

"When was the last time any of you guys visited Harry, Ron, or I at work? It would only be believable if Hermione, Ginny, James, or Albus came. Well, Victoire too, but she has to take care of the kids."

"I could go," James said.

"No offense, James, but Albus is more ready for this than you are," Teddy insisted. "Kingsley, you don't want us worrying the Ministry about what's going on." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, nodded his head in agreement. "If they know we know about the attack, everyone will wonder _how_ we know. Then we'll have to explain about Zach, and that could kill him. The only person ready to fight and who it would be believable that he's at the Ministry on that day is Albus. He should be there."

"I agree with Teddy," Uncle Ron replied. "I think Albus should be there with us. I'd feel more comfortable with his first mission being with us, anyway."

Mum shook her head furiously. "No way. No way is he going down there."

"Come on, Mum, I'm nineteen. You were fighting by the time you were fourteen," I reminded her. "You can't hold me back just because I'm your son."

"Watch me," she quipped. She looked up at my dad, trying to gain his sympathy. "I don't want him to go through what we went through. This is the reason I didn't even want him joining the Order. We can fight, he doesn't have to." Mum's voice rose in volume with every word she spoke. "None of them have to! Let me go to the Ministry. I'll be the fourth person fighting."

Teddy stood up. "No, it has to be Albus. He needs the experience. Merlin forbid, but what will we do if any of the experienced fighters die? We need these guys ready to replace you at any given moment. They'll never be able to if we never give them the experience they need." He shook his head furiously. "No, it can't be you, Ginny. It has to be Albus."

Dad nodded his head. "Teddy makes a point, Ginny. I'd rather have Albus get the experience with me right there than by himself, anyway."

Mum's voice got shaky. "Fine, but if Albus goes I want to be there."

"No, Mum, both of us can't go. You haven't taken me to visit Dad since I was about seven. It will send too many red flags to everyone in the Ministry if you come with me."

Aunt Hermione said, "I'll go down then. Ron will forget his lunch, and I'll be the one to bring it to him."

"We don't know what time the Abscidos are coming," Dad told her. "You can't just wait in the Auror Headquarters all day for them. You actually have to be at work. You won't do, Hermione."

"I'll take the day off that day," Granddad offered. "And then I'll spend the day showing Albus around the Ministry. If anyone asks why I'm there, I'll say Albus is planning what he'll do with his life if Quidditch doesn't work out or he gets hurt. My job isn't nearly as important as Hermione's, so no one will think twice of me taking the day off to show my grandson around."

"That could work," Uncle Ron agreed. "And since Albus is his father's son, he'll take a particular liking to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He'll want to spend nearly the whole day there."

"Are you okay with Albus going if Arthur is there?" Teddy asked my mum.

Mum nodded her head. "I can go along with it." She looked at her father. "Thanks, Dad. Just be careful yourself, okay?"

Granddad laughed at her. "I have even more experience with this sort of thing than you do, Ginny. I'll be fine."

"Then it's settled," Dad proclaimed. "Albus will go on his first mission on April 24 with us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Arthur!" A woman waved my grandfather over to her desk as we entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Who do you have here?"

Granddad took me over to the woman's desk. "This is my grandson, Albus. Albus, this is the Department's newest secretary, Patricia Urquhart."

"Urquhart…are you related to Randa?" I asked.

"I'm her mother." Patricia stuck her hand out for me to shake. "It's very nice to meet you. Are you and Randa friends?"

I nodded my head. "She's the reason I decided to go professional with Quidditch."

Patricia smiled at me. "That's nice to hear. Randa's a good girl, she has that effect on people, you know?" She turned her attention to my grandfather. "You have a very nice grandson, Arthur."

Granddad put his arm around me. "I sure do. Well, Patricia, we're going to go visit the Auror Headquarters now. We've got to show him what his father does when he's not out saving the world."

"Your father is hardly ever in the office," Patricia informed me. "It's rather strange that he and Ron both decided to stay in today. Usually they just find out what they need to do and leave immediately. They hardly ever do paperwork, or any other type of work, in the office."

"They stayed in because they knew I was coming to visit," I explained.

"We'll be on our way, you take care, Patricia," Granddad said as we started walking to the Headquarters.

"You too!" Patricia called after us.

When Granddad and I reached the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, he smiled brightly. "I never thought I'd find a job that I love so much, Albus."

"I'm glad you found it, Granddad," I told him sincerely.

That's when we heard the shrill screaming of a female voice.

"They're here, shit!" I was freaking out on the inside, to be perfectly honest. My brave façade that I had kept up about my mission for the last week was crumbling. The truth that I was scared shitless was breaking to the surface. "Shit!" I cried again.

Granddad and I started running back to the entrance of the department. There on the floor lay a dead Patricia Urquhart, their first victim. Randa's mother was dead. Standing around her were three completely cloaked figures, one of which was wearing a really goofy Muggle Halloween mask, and from what Zach told me that must have been Aro Rollin.

The first thing Granddad did was send the messenger spell to Dad, Uncle Ron, and Teddy, in case they were too far away to hear the screaming.

"_Crucio!"_ Aro, in the Halloween mask, sent me. Pain shot through my body. My skin was on fire, but on the inside I felt cold as ice. From the corner of my eye I saw Dad, Uncle Ron, and Teddy running towards us, and I thanked Merlin that they were there.

"_Stupefy!"_ Granddad tried to get Aro, but he dodged it. He tried again, "_Stupefy!"_ but missed.

Pandemonium broke out around me, spells flying all over the place. Again, I was thankful that I had the Order members there to protect me; otherwise I would have been dead.

Feeling weak and pathetic, I forced myself to get up and fight. I saw one of the Abscidos with Teddy. Deciding to help out, I threw his way, "_Stupefy!"_ and the Abscido fell to the ground.

"Nice one, Al!" Teddy exclaimed.

From behind me, Aro yelled at the top of his lungs, "_Sectumsempra!_" I turned around and saw my dad writhing in pain. I rushed towards him to see if he was okay, not paying attention to where Aro was going. It was also during this time that I saw Teddy and Uncle Ron with the other Abscido, Teddy wandless. We were in trouble.

Then it was the moment that broke my heart into a thousand pieces. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Right by the door to get into the Department laid my grandfather, Aro standing in front of him laughing.

"No!" Uncle Ron screamed. The Abscido he was with was laughing like Aro, so with the distraction Uncle Ron was able to send him, "_Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ He was out cold.

It seemed like time was going in slow motion. I wasn't thinking _let me kill the man who just killed my grandfather_. I was too stunned to even move from my father's side. I wasn't great like my dad. I was just a scared little boy. When I realized I was just watching the man who killed my grandfather laugh, I stood up and took action, exclaiming, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ I didn't hit Aro though, he easily side stepped the spell. He took another moment to laugh in my face before Disapparating.

Uncle Ron sent two binding spells on the Abscidos we had managed to knock unconscious. "These two will be going to Azkaban."

"What about the other one?" My voice was shaking from anger. "What happens to him?"

"He goes back to the Abscidos and gets to gloat on how he successfully killed a Weasley." Teddy's voice was breaking. "Jesus Christ."

"Teddy, go make sure no one else on the floor is hurt. All I know of them getting was Patricia and…" Uncle Ron couldn't finish his sentence. He put his hand over his mouth and let out a sob. "Oh God. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Teddy nodded his head. "I'll go check out the floor and call St. Mungo's to have someone pick up Harry. I would take him himself, but I'm afraid of what Apparition will do to him." He ran off to check the Department and find one of the emergency phones the Ministry keeps.

"Albus, watch over your father while I bring these two into Headquarters. I have to wait for backup before I can send them to Azkaban."

I looked down at my dad. "Are you okay? It looks like it hurts."

Dad winced as he picked up the sleeve to his robes and saw how cut up he was. "I'll be okay." His gaze switched from his arm to my grandfather. "I can't believe-"

"I know," I cut him off. "I know."


	146. Lily 146

**Sad, I know. I love Arthur, but I gotta make this dramatic. But his death will bring some good to the Weasleys/Potters, as you will see in this chapter. I love the bonding that goes on between the characters. Review and enjoy! I won't be updating again until at least Monday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter due to the fact that I am not J.K. Rowling. But how awesome would that be if I was?**

"I have a note for Lily Potter to go down to the Headmistress' office," a prefect I didn't recognize said as she walked into my Herbology class.

A worried look spread across Professor Longbottom's features, which worried the bullocks out of me. "Is there something you know, Professor?" I asked him bluntly. "Should I be worried?" He didn't say anything. I turned my attention to the prefect. "Do you know what this is about?" She shook her head. "Professor, you have to know. What's going on?"

"Lily, just go down," Professor Longbottom insisted. "You'll find out what's going on there."

Anger coursed through my veins. Something had obviously happened to my family, and if Professor Longbottom knew, why wouldn't he just tell me? I didn't want to experience the walk of worry to Professor McGonagall's office. I just wanted to know what had happened to my family, because I knew I wasn't in trouble for anything, so why else would the Headmistress want to see me? Why couldn't he just understand that?

"No, Professor, tell me now!" Never in my life had I ever been so bossy and disrespectful to one of my professors, which explained the shocked look on Professor Longbottom's face.

"If you don't go down right now, you'll have detention with me for a week, Ms. Potter."

"Fine, give me the detentions. Just tell me what's going on!" I think I was so upset because I already knew what had happened. From the bottom of my heart I knew someone was gone. "I just want to know, Professor!" Tears started falling down my face. "Please just tell me!"

"I'll escort her down, thank you, though," Professor Longbottom told the prefect. She nodded her head and left. Then he walked over to me and kneeled down to talk to me. "Lily, come on." Giving up the fight, I nodded my head and stood up. Professor Longbottom had his arm around me the whole walk to the Headmistress' office, knowing as well as I did that the news I was about to receive was bad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lily, dear, can you cut the cake while I make the coffee?" Grandmum asked me.

"You don't have to do that, Grandmum. You should just go in the living room and relax. I'll take care of the food and beverages."

Grandmum shot me a glare from across the kitchen. I didn't take it personally, though. Anyone would be in a bad mood on the day of her husband's funeral. The funeral luncheon was taking place at the Burrow, and Grandmum, always the courteous host, spent the whole day cooking and making everyone feel comfortable instead of mourning herself.

"Please, Lily, just cut the cake."

I nodded my head, and then proceeded to get a knife out of one of the kitchen drawers. "I'm sorry, Grandmum," I said quietly as I stared at the cake, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"He was my husband for fifty-seven years," she told me. "I've spent the last fifty-seven years of my life with that man." I looked up and saw her standing in front of the coffeemaker, frozen, with her back towards me. "What am I supposed to do without him?" A sob escaped her throat. "I just don't know what to do, Lily. I didn't see this coming."

"No one did, Grandmum."

She opened the cabinet on top of the coffeemaker to get a filter. "But I should have. This is the third war we've through together. Why did I think we could be so lucky to survive three wars together? Most people don't even live through one, and we made it through two. How could I be so selfish to think we'd make it through another one?"

And really, what do you say to that?

Aunt Tabitha saved me as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Molly, you really shouldn't be doing that." She started walking towards my grandmother. "Here, let me help you."

"I'm fine," Grandmum snapped.

"It's okay, Aunt Tabby. I've got it covered," I told my aunt. She looked at my grandmum, trying to assess the situation. "It's fine, really."

"If you say so, sweetie." And with that, she left me and my grandmother alone again.

Grandmum turned around to face me. Her eyes were bloodshot and she just looked _tired_. "I shouldn't have snapped on her. But as much as I love her like a daughter, I don't want her to see me like this." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm not even sure if I should be letting you see me like this, but I always felt very close to you, Lily."

Honestly, I did not see that one coming. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm closer to you than I am to any of my other grandchildren. Not that I don't love you all equally, it's just…" She shrugged. "You're the one who's always in the kitchen with me. You're the one who always writes back. You're the one who talks to me because you want to, not because you have to." Grandmum gave me a small smile. "Don't go telling all your cousins this, you hear me?"

To say I was moved would be the understatement of the year. I didn't know my grandmother thought of me separately from my brothers and cousins. I always thought she grouped us all together and I got lost in the shuffle because I wasn't as great as Albus, or as brave as James, or as smart as Rose and Hugo, or as charming as Freddie, or as good-looking as Sam. I was just Lily. But I guess that was enough.

Grandmum went back to making the coffee. "Well, if anything good has happened from this tragedy, it's that Rose has finally come home."

I cut the last piece of cake and put the knife in the sink. "I don't think I've ever seen her so crushed. She feels awful for not having written back to him. I don't think she talked to him since Christmas."

"She hasn't," Grandmum confirmed. "But at least she's wised up now. She knows she can't take her family for granted anymore as she gallivants around."

"I can't even count how many times she's said I'm sorry in the past few days. She's with Scorpius right now, crying her eyes out. And he's just holding her in his arms. Do you think he'll take her back?" Grandmum nodded her head. "Even though she slept with other guys?" As she cringed, Grandmum nodded her head again. "What makes you say that? How do you know he'll forgive her?" I asked.

"Because he loves her. That's why he broke up with her. He wanted her to figure things out before she committed to him," Grandmum replied. "He's been ready to commit since they were sixteen, but she needed time."

"Do you think she's ready to commit now? Because I don't know how much more crap he can deal with."

"Oh, she'll commit," Grandmum said confidently. "If your grandfather's death has taught us anything, it's that we could pass at any given moment. And I'll bet anything that Rose doesn't want to spend another moment without Scorpius." She let out a little laugh. "It's funny how history repeats itself. Did you know I eloped with your grandfather right after my uncle passed?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Grandmum, that's so romantic."

"It was. We realized we didn't want to waste any more of our time, so we married. It was rash and reckless, but I'm glad we didn't. Imagine where we'd all be right now if we hadn't. You might not even be here."

I smiled my first real smile all day. "Life would supremely suck if you hadn't." Grandmum nodded her head and smiled back at me. "Oh, Merlin, do you think Rose and Scorpius are going to elope, too!?"

"No, Scorpius might want to, but Rose won't. I think she would want to have a big wedding with the whole family there. As strange as she's been acting, the practical Rose will reemerge again. And practical Rose will want to have a very well planned wedding. But I do know that Rose won't be leaving Scorpius' side anytime soon," she explained.

"That's good, because I didn't like wild Rose. I missed practical, bossy Rose."

Grandmum finished scooping the coffee grounds into the filter and turned around to face me again. "We all did, dear. But I'm pretty sure we'll have a new Rose on our hands." I groaned at the thought. "She won't be wild, but she'll find a balance between wanting to take care of herself and wanting to take care of everyone else. I know she will."

"So you're saying that maybe I'll like the newest version of Rose even more than I liked the original?" I asked. "Like we'll have a Rose that's a bit more chilled out?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'd word it like that, but yes. I think Rose grew up a lot, and now she can be herself without being so stressed about everything all the time."

A thought crossed my mind, so I voiced it out loud. "Grandmum, who do you think Rose is more like: Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron? Because my whole life I've always heard she was just like Aunt Hermione from everyone, but I've never asked your opinion. Do you think she's like her mum?"

"You know, I think she always tried to be just like her mother because that's what everyone expected from her. But I think deep on the inside she's like Ron. Even though she's loyal, she's insecure and easily gets freaked out. And when she gets freaked out, she runs, but she always comes back. Just like him."

"It doesn't hurt that she eats like him either," I joked. Even though it wasn't so much of a joke as the truth.

"No," she laughed, "it doesn't. But in all seriousness, as flaky as Rose was the last few months, she's still responsible. She still came back when her family needed her. And I don't think she's going too far again."

"That's true. Hey, who do you think I'm more like? Everyone always says I'm like Mum, but-"

She cut me off, "Oh, people are right in your case. You're nearly the spitting image of your mother, except you sing more and don't play Quidditch." She saw the look of disappointment on my face. Who wouldn't want to be like the great Harry Potter? She continued, "But don't worry, as great as your father is, it's a good thing that you're like your mother. It means you're strong, loving, funny, beautiful, independent, and a bit of a hothead, but not as bad as your father or Albus."

I couldn't hold back another smile. "Thanks, Grandmum. You know, she gets most of those qualities from you." A blush spread across Grandmum's face. "And the only reason she's such a good mother is because she learned from the best."

"Quit it, you're turning me red."

"But it's true!"

Grandmum turned around and checked on the coffeemaker. "Look, the coffee's done. Take the cake out to everyone in the living room and tell them there's coffee in here." I couldn't help but sigh. It always came back to food with her.


	147. James 147

**I was implying something this whole chapter. I won't flat out say it, because James is too good to flat out say it. I hope you get it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, just this.**

"James?" Wenda called me from the kitchen. "Can you come in here a second?"

It was ten o'clock in the morning on Monday, May 12, 2025. I woke up that morning with an excruciating headache, so I took the day off. Wenda, who was due with her baby any day now, decided she didn't want to be home alone in case she went into labor. So while Ray was working, she was spending the day with me, instead of with her parents like she normally did when he was at work.

I jumped off of my bed and ran into the kitchen. "What do you need, Wenda?"

"I'm running low on money," she told me. "Would you mind taking me to Gringotts so I can take some out of my vault?"

"No problem." I looked at her very pregnant stomach. "How do you want to get there?"

"When I got pregnant, your grandfather gave me a car so I could travel around in that and not have to worry about the baby. I drove it over here today, actually. We can just drive to the outskirts of Diagon Alley and then walk the rest of the way to Gringotts," she explained.

"Sounds good, just let me go put some real clothes on and then we'll head out."

Thirty-five minutes later we were parked on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. "You're a pretty good driver for just starting recently," I said as we got out of the car.

"Thank you." We walked in silence for a good minute before she added, "Your grandfather was a really good teacher."

"I know, he taught me how to drive too."

Wenda lightly bumped into me. "I'm sorry about what happened. He was a really great guy."

"Yeah, he was." Because what else was there to say?

"You know, James, if you ever wanna talk about it I'm here for you."

"I'm fine, Wenda." She looked hurt that I shot her down. I slung my arm around her as we walked. "But thanks. You know you're my favorite girl, right?"

"I know," she laughed. "Just don't let Ray know."

"Deal."

Ten minutes later we were inside Gringotts. "I'm going to go wait in line, you can just chill out on a bench," Wenda told me.

"All right. I'll be right," I sat down a bench we were right next to, "here if you need me. Okay?"

She nodded her head and got into the very long line. I watched her as she fiddled with her purse, her long dark hair falling in her face. When she pushed it away, I smiled. It was strange how I felt closer to her than I felt to Elden or Sam. Ever since she and Ray had moved out of the flat, I felt really lonely. Not that I would ever admit that to either of them.

"James?" A scrawny kid who looked to be eighteen approached me. "James Potter?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

With excitement he sat down next to me on the bench. "Chase Finnigan!" He extended his hand forward. I grabbed it as he continued, "I'm really good friends with your brother Al."

"Really? He's never mentioned you to me before."

Chase was still pumping my hand. What an extremely happy person. "He's probably just busy from all that Quidditch. You know how stars are!"

"I sure do," I muttered, emphasizing the sure.

Chase was a very…enthusiastic person, to say the least. He seemed like a nice guy and all, but maybe just a little too much for my taste.

"I work here," he informed me. "I'm a curse-breaker."

"That's awesome," I said in my monotone voice.

"And why are you here? I see you're not in line like everyone else. Are you waiting for someone?" I nodded my head. "Who would that be?"

"Wenda." I pointed to where she was in line. She was holding onto her stomach and bending over a bit. _Was something wrong?_

"Is that your wife?"

"No, it's my best mate's wife. Hey, does she look okay to you?" I stood up as I examined her again. "Why is she leaning forward like that?"

"Why would you bring your best friend's wife to the bank? Isn't that his job?"

What was with this guy? "He's at his working job, actually. Look, man, does Wenda look all right to you? Do you think her back's just sore, or there's something else going on?"

"You know, the way you're worrying about her, she might as well be your wife."

This guy really had no clue. "I'll see you later," I told him. I ran towards Wenda in the line. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, I'm starting to feel contractions."

"Shit!" the curse flew out of my mouth. "Well, your water didn't break, right? I read that we're okay until your water breaks. But we should really get you to the hospital. We've got like an hour drive."

As I started to lead her out of line, she grabbed my arm to stop me. "Wait a second, you read that we're okay until my water breaks?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked at me. "You've been reading parenting books?" I shrugged. "You have! You read some of the books I had laying around that Ray wouldn't even read."

"Can we talk about this later? We need to get you to the hospital!" I insisted.

"First I want to know why you read those books when Ray didn't even."

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just excited to be an…uncle? I guess that's what you'd call me, even though I'm not blood related."

"Did you read a book when Lacey was pregnant with Agatha?"

I shook my head. "What's the big deal? We really need to get you to the hospital."

Another contraction hit her. "Ah, fine! We'll talk about this later. And trust me, we will talk about this."

And trust me, that wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At St. Mungo's I was in the whatever room with Wenda. It was the room that a woman goes in before she goes in for the delivery (her water broke in her car…gross, I know).

"When's Ray going to get her?"

I shrugged. "I sent him a page on the beeper you got for him, but I don't think he got it."

"He probably left it at home. He can be so irresponsible." She let out a grunt. "I'll kill him if he misses this."

"Me too," I muttered as I leaned back in the chair I placed by her bed.

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asked me. "Like the kind Muggles use?"

"Yeah, my grandfather got me one for my twentieth birthday. Do you want me to call anyone and tell them to get over here?" I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. It was good luck that I took it with me today, since I hardly kept it on me.

"Just call one person, I need you in here. And have that person go and find Ray!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and get Ray myself?"

She nodded her head. "Like I said, I need someone here with me. And if I can't have Ray…well, you're the best replacement I can think of."

For some reason my heart strings tugged a little when she said that. "I'll call Albus now. I'm pretty sure he's just sitting around at home."

I walked out of the room and into the lobby of that floor. As I dialed Albus' number, I let out a shaky sigh. _Why had I read those parenting books?_

"Hello?"

"Hey Al, Wenda's in the hospital. Are you doing anything right now?" I asked. "It would be awesome if you could go get Ray. Wenda needs him." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I can get him, no problem. See you in a few!"

When I got back to Wenda's room, a healer was there. "You're nine centimeters dilated," the healer told her. "One more and you're in the delivery room."

"But Ray isn't here," Wenda said, "and he needs to be here."

"He'll be here any minute," I told her. "Don't worry, Albus is to the rescue."

The healer nodded his head. "I'll be back in about ten minutes to check on you again." And then he left the room.

"You are a saint, James Potter." Wenda smiled at me. "What would I do without you?"

_You'd probably be with your husband and you would definitely be just fine_. "I don't know, you'd be terribly lost and upset?"

She laughed. "Probably."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ray got there when Wenda was exactly ten centimeters dilated. He was the one in the delivery room with her as she had her baby boy. They named him Rainer.

Later when everyone else came to the hospital to visit Rainer, I went into the whatever room with Wenda and Rainer. Ray was outside talking to everyone, so it was just the three of us in the room.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked. I nodded my head and stepped forward, holding out my arms. She delicately placed the baby in them. As I cradled him closely to my body, Wenda grinned. "You look good with him. You really do."

When Rainer looked up at me with his big brown eyes, it was like my heart melted. (Look what babies did to me, made me a cheesy buffoon.) "He's beautiful," I told Wenda as I looked at her. "Merlin, he's got your eyes."

"I know. I mean, I hoped he'd get Ray's green eyes, but-"

"No, the brown's perfect," I cut her off.

Her grin grew even bigger. "Ray and I want you to be his godfather. You've been there for us so much, and we feel we owe it to you."

"I'd be honored," I replied instantly as I looked down at Rainer again. "Hey buddy," I greeted him softly. I kissed the top of his head gently.

"Wow, even Ray hasn't kissed him yet," Wenda declared in an impressed tone. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you looked more like his daddy."

My stomach tightened at her words because some really, really sick part of me wished I was.


	148. Ian 148

**Dramatic of James, I know. But for those of you who are worried, has James ever betrayed any of his friends in any way? This chapter is just really cute. Who doesn't want to see Lily/Ian as a couple? We've been waiting for it for forever. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was as awesome as J.K. Rowling, but I'm not. So I disclaim.**

"Can you believe it's the last Hogsmeade trip of the year?" I asked Lily as we walked towards Madame Puddifoot's.

"It's hard to believe. Next time we come here we'll be seventh years."

"This year was pretty intense, wasn't it?" She nodded her head. Getting over the drama of sixth year was one of the many things we were looking forward to about seventh year. And the fact that we'd finally be seventh years, which is what we've been waiting for since our first day walking into the school. "Speaking of which, has the Order given any thought of what to do now that they know Tad and Drake are involved with the Abscidos?"

"No, there's just been so much going on since that mission they sent Al on…"

She looked upset, so I grabbed her hand to remind her she wasn't alone. "Hey, Lils, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine," she told me. "Come on, let's just go get some tea." We reached Madame Puddifoot's, and as we walked in through the front door Lily said, "I can't believe you convinced me it would be romantic to come here. It's so incredibly cheesy, you know that?" As you could tell, Lily wasn't really into the whole 'romance' scene. Her idea of a good date was to just get a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, but I talked her into doing something special since it was our last time at Hogsmeade for our sixth year.

I laughed when I saw who was serving a, what looked to be, third year couple tea. "Lily, is that Wade Ellerby?"

She gasped as she saw him. "Merlin, it is! Is he seriously wearing a frilly apron?"

"And to think you didn't want to come here. You would have missed out on this!" I laughed again as I pointed at him.

"I never thought that I'd say this, but coming here was a good idea. Oh, let's see if we can get him to be our waiter!" We grabbed a table by the window and Lily yelled, "Wade!" He looked towards us and as he recognized Lily I could see him literally cringe. "Wade, come on over!" Lily waved frantically at him. Wade stayed frozen in his spot. "Wade, can you hear me? Come over!" Trust me, he heard her all right.

Wade dragged his feet towards us. "Hey Lily," he said this like he'd rather be anywhere else than where he was at. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" Lily exclaimed. She was taking advantage of this moment in any way she could. "And it looks like you're really great, too!" To say that Wade Ellerby wasn't her favorite person in the world was a bit of an understatement. She resented the fact that he cheated on her cousin's best friend, and she wasn't willing to cut him any slack for his mistakes just because he was gay. "Did you have that apron lying around your house, or did they give it to you when you got the job?"

"They gave it to me when I got the job," he gritted through his teeth.

"Oh that's a shame. I was going to ask you where you bought it so I could get one of my own. It's been a long time since we talked. How long has it been exactly?"

"Um, since I dated Mackenzie," he replied.

"That's right!" Lily snapped her fingers. "Why did you two break up, anyway?" She really knew how to torture a guy, that girl.

"I cheated on her and then Mackenzie decided to date Zach," Wade muttered.

Lily slapped her forehead. "Silly me, how could I forget?" She smiled brightly at Wade. "Wow, what a crappy thing to do."

"To be fair, I was dealing with an internal crisis. I was trying to figure out my sexuality, and I thought snogging any girl who came my way would help me figure it out," Wade defended himself. Lily continued smiling up at him, and it wasn't a friendly smile. "Not a good enough excuse?" She just continued you smiling. Wade sighed, "I'll go get you some tea."

"Thank you!" Lily called as he walked away.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a cruel woman, Lily Potter?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"I'm pretty sure you remind me of it on a daily basis. But come on, he totally deserved that. He broke Mackenzie's heart."

I shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Men shouldn't be allowed to do crap like that." Lily tilted her head to the side as she looked past me. "Is that Nisha Hajari with Howard Agramunt?"

I turned around and saw them sitting next to each other, with her all over him. "Yeah, I guess they're dating now."

"She moves on fast. Didn't she just break up with up with Barny?"

Wade was back with our tea when I replied, "Yeah, she did. You know how Nisha is though, she's a complete bed hopper."

"Bed hopping," Lily looked up at Wade as he was putting our tea in front of us, "does that sound familiar, Wade?"

"Hey, I have never slept with a woman before!" Wade snapped. In anger he stormed off to serve better, less annoying customers.

Lily was giggling at what she had just done when I said, "You amaze me, you know that?" She tilted her head and smiled at me. "One minute you're the sweetest, most innocent and understanding girl a guy could ever hope to meet. Then the next minute you're this strong, independent woman with a fire in her belly who doesn't take crap from anyone."

She leaned forward on the table. "Is this mystique what always keeps you coming back to me?"

"You're proving my point even more." I mimicked her motions, leaning closer towards her. "One minute you're shy and don't know what to do about boys. The next you know the perfect comment to say to get a guy's interest." She bit her lip and shrugged. "You're adorable and sexy all at the same time. I really don't know how you do it."

"Wanna know the secret?" She leaned even closer towards me and whispered in my ear, "Magic."

"That's your big secret? Magic?" I teased.

Our faces were very close together, our eyes were locked on each other. She nodded her head, then kissed me gently.

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her. "So are you finding this date romantic yet? Or is it still cheesy?"

She fell back into her seat. "Now that you've reminded me, it's pretty cheesy. That kiss just really brought it over the edge. Guess we shouldn't do it anymore." Lily sat up straight and took a sip of her tea. I stared at her with my jaw dropped a little. "What? Drink your tea before it gets cold!" she insisted. "It's not free you know. You're going to have to pay for it whether you drink it or not, so you might as well drink it."

I picked up my tea and took a sip. "You can turn it off and on just like that?"

Lily's face lit up as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "I really can. But hey, I thought you liked the mystique that it brought?"

"Oh I do," I replied. "It still amazes me, though."

"I'm a complex being, Ian Lamport."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Complex, crazy, same thing." She looked ready to lean across the table and smack me, but I cut her off, "Hey, what time is it?"

As reflexes would have it, instead of hitting me like she was going to, she checked her watch. "Ten to three. We're supposed to meet Gia and Elton at Honeydukes at three. So we've got ten minutes to finish our little date." She calmly took another sip of her tea before realization dawned on her. "You only asked me the time to distract me from hitting you, didn't you?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

She nodded her head. "It did. Until I realized why you distracted me." She leaned across the table and smacked me in the back of the head. "There, now we're better."

"Every time you hit me for calling you crazy, you just prove my point that you're crazy," I informed her.

"But it makes me feel better, so I think I'll keep doing it."

Deciding to change the topic before she decided to hit me again, I said, "So did Gia and Elton spend their entire day together?" Lily nodded her head as she kept drinking her tea. "Do you think anything is going on between them?" She shrugged. "I mean, they have been spending a lot more time together since we started dating. And I know it's because we've been spending more time together, but do you think anything could result of them spending more time together?"

Lily laughed. "And I thought _I_ was complex."

"Come on, Lily, be serious. Do you think Gia and Elton fancy each other?" I asked.

"They could. I've always thought that they could fancy each other. But I never know with Gia. She acts flirty with every guy, so I don't know if Elton is special."

"Gia may act flirty with every guy, but Elton isn't like that. I think he might seriously have feelings for her," I declared.

"That would be really great if they dated," Lily contemplated. "Then I wouldn't feel so guilty for ditching them so we can have alone time."

"We could double date with them!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and then we could bring them here so it can be really romantic. Because when I think of romance, I think of Wade Ellerby in a frilly apron."

"You're a jerk," I told her flatly.

"You love it. You know you'd be bored out of your mind if we didn't make fun of each other constantly."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it would be nice to have a normal girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you've been there before. And how did it work out?"

"Okay, you have a point. I was bored out of my mind with those girls. Even Gia was too nice for my taste."

"And that's Gia!" Lily shook her head. "You need me, face it." She looked at her watch again. "And we need to meet up with Gia and Elton before they kill us."

"But I'm not done my tea," I said.

"Chug it!" She got up from her seat. "Are you deaf? I said chug it!"

"Lily, I think you're forgetting that tea is a _hot_ beverage."

"Oh, you can be such a girl sometimes." She took my cup and chugged it. "It wasn't even that hot! Now go pay at the counter and let's go!"

Sometimes I wondered if I was the feminine one in the relationship. Then I remembered that I basically was.


	149. Freddie 149

**Disclaimer: I disclaim, so go on and read my story!.**

"Hey, Freddie, something in the mail is for you," Selena told me from the living room of the flat we shared with Al.

"What is it?" I walked into the living room from our bedroom (it still boggled my mind sometimes that I got such an incredible girl to be my girlfriend, and that girlfriend was now living with me).

Selena was sitting on the couch, the mail placed in her lap. "You have cordially been invited to the wedding of Edward Parkin and Elisha Nilsen," she read out loud. "Elisha Nilsen. Isn't that the girl you always write to?" I nodded my head. "The wedding's on August 8. You're allowed to bring a guest."

"Awesome, I'll call up that hot chick I met last week who came into the shop," I teased her.

"Not funny!" Selena kept going through the mail. "Oh, Noel Umfraville wrote to you. Do you care if I open it and just read it aloud?"

"Whoa, Noel wrote me? I haven't spoken to her since we graduated. I wonder what she wants." I plopped down on the couch next to her.

Selena and I had a really open relationship, so I really didn't care that she was reading my mail. There was nothing I had to hide, and I know she wouldn't ever do it without asking my permission.

"She wrote to you to inform you that she is now a married woman. She married some other singer, Ivan Leach, last week."

"Other?"

Selena nodded her head. "You didn't know that Noel was a singer?" She turned to look at me, so I shook my head in reply. "She just released a single, and it's been on the radio like crazy. How have you not heard it?"

"I didn't know and I haven't heard it." I laughed as a thought struck my mind. "Who would have thought that I, Frederick Lee Weasley, would date a girl who would go on to be famous?"

My girlfriend leaned back into the couch. "Hey, I've seen pictures of her and she's a real looker. She's got this shiny blonde hair and these long legs. Really, who would have thought that you would date not one but _two_ ridiculously attractive women? I mean with your looks, that's just pure luck, Weasley."

"Oh, so Elaine's as hot as Noel? You didn't tell me you saw her!"

Selena nudged me in the side with her elbow as she continued reading the letter. "Whoa, Noel's pregnant. I guess she's putting her singing career on hold." She put the letter down on the coffee table in front of us. "What's the name of that song she sings?" she asked herself. "Oh, this is going to drive me absolutely crazy. I think it's got love in the title."

"Half the songs on the radio have love in the title," I reminded her.

"True, that doesn't really help me."

Albus walked out of his bedroom and waved to us as he proceeded to the kitchen.

"Al, you got a letter from that Randa girl!" Selena called to him. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"No!" Albus rushed into the living room. "Please don't." He saw the mail on the coffee table and sorted through it until he found his letter from Randa. "I mean, it's not that I have anything to hide from you guys. I just don't like people reading my private stuff, you know? No offense to you or anything, Selena."

"No offense taken. I know I wouldn't want you reading the love letters Freddie writes me," Selena teased.

"I must have told you guys this a thousand times. Randa and I are just friends," Albus defended himself. "Get it through your heads. Randa and I are just friends."

"Selena, isn't that what we said all of seventh year?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, Freddie, I'm positive that's what we said all of our seventh year. What exactly is your point?" I loved how she went along with my teasing Al.

"Aren't we dating now, Selena?"

"Again, I am quite positive that we are, Freddie."

As Albus glared at me, I shrugged. "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious. You look forward to Randa's letters more than anything."

"I like talking to my friend, big deal."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Give up, Freddie. He's too daft to ever admit it. Anyway, how is she doing, Albus?"

"Great. She's trying out for professional Quidditch this summer. Oh, and she plans on joining the Order with us, Freddie."

"That's awesome," I declared. "She was really good in D.A. I'm sure she'll be a great asset to the group."

Al nodded his head as he continued reading the letter. When he was done he said, "That's exactly what I told her. Speaking of the Order, my dad was over last night while you guys were on your date. He told me that we have a meeting tonight. Do you guys remember Darlene Sanguini from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, she was in Slytherin with me. We shared a room for seven years," Selena answered. "I haven't talked to her in such a long time. She was a really nice girl. What happened to her?" Albus fumbled with the letter in his hands, hesitating on telling her. "Is she okay? Is she joining the Order with you guys?"

"She died, Selena," Albus told her bluntly. He was never the sensitive type at breaking news. "I'm so, so sorry."

Selena covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God," she moaned. "Oh God, what did they do to her?"

"Darlene played a Muggle sport, Ultimate Frisbee I think it's called. She was in a league and she was participating in a tournament last Saturday. The…" He cringed as he said it, "The water there was poisoned. All the people who drank it died about five to seven hours after the tournament ended. Darlene was one of them."

"They went to a Muggle tournament to kill them?" I asked.

"Apparently the tournament was a big deal. They killed a lot of people." Al folded the letter Randa sent him and put it in his pocket. "Dad wants to have a meeting tonight to tell us why we couldn't prevent the poisoning from happening. Zach knew about it, but we couldn't stop it because only the people involved in the mission knew the location of it."

"The Abscidos are so sick," Selena muttered.

I put my arm around and squeezed her shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She shrugged and her face contorted into a disgusted look. "Yeah, I guess. It's just so weird to think that Darlene is dead. She was my friend for seven years. Not my best friend, mind you, but a friend."

"My dad also wants to talk about Drake at the meeting tonight," Albus informed us.

"Has anyone told Mackenzie about that yet?" I asked. Albus shook his head. "I don't think I have the heart to do it myself. She'll be crushed when she finds out her baby brother is involved in that crap. He was always distant from the family, she knew that, but I don't think she could have seen this coming."

Albus said, "That's what my dad wants to talk about. He's going to ask who wants to tell Mackenzie what's going on with her brother."

I let out a loud sigh. "Count me out. I don't think I could handle watching Mackenzie break down like that."

Selena leaned against me for support. "Can anyone join the Order at any time?" I nodded my head. "So I can join tonight?"

"You want to join the Order?" I asked. "Why? You weren't interested the last time I asked you about it. What changed your mind?"

"I don't want those sickos killing another one of my friends," she stated flatly.

"That's why I joined," Albus told her.

"The same goes for me." I squeezed Selena's shoulder again. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big responsibility. I know you can handle it, but do you think you can?" She nodded her head. "All right, that's settled. You can join tonight." I kissed the side of her head. "I'm proud of you, you know that, love?"

She smiled. "I know."

"Freddie, I know you don't want to, but I think you should be the one who volunteers to tell Mackenzie," Albus said.

"Al, I don't think I can take seeing her in pain like that. She's my best friend," I explained.

"Exactly, you're her best friend. You can be there for her better than anyone else can be. That's why my mum is volunteering to be the one who tells Luna. She doesn't want to but she knows that Luna can handle it if she's got my mum there with her. And I know Mackenzie can handle it if you're there with her."

Selena put her arm around my waist. "I agree with Albus. Fred, you should be the one who tells her. I know if my sisters were involved with them I would want Sabina to be the one to tell me."

"But-"

Albus cut me off, "You know it's the right thing to do. You're closer to her than her family is. She's really going to need you when she finds out."

"You make a point." I let out a sigh of defeat. "All right, you win. I'll do it. I'll volunteer to be the one who tells her. Happy?" Selena kissed me on the cheek. Albus nodded his head and half smiled. "She's going to be heartbroken. That's her baby brother. She always took her job as being their big sister and protecting them so seriously. This will absolutely devastate her. She'll feel like she failed them."

"And you're the only one that can convince her that this wasn't her fault," Albus reasoned.

"I hate seeing her cry," I declared. "I hate seeing anyone I love cry. My dad though, he's the worst. Seeing him vulnerable kills me. It always has."

"We know." Selena tickled my waist affectionately. "I'm very proud of you."

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this." I took my arm off of Selena so I could fall into the couch. "When do I have to tell her by?"

"When she comes home from Beauxbatons for summer break," Al replied. "So the beginning of July."

"Merlin help me," I mumbled.


	150. Albus 150

**I'm back and we're at 150! Due to the fact that the last few chapters have been pretty angst ridden, I'm giving you a fun one that you've been waiting for since basically chapter 50. Yeah, that was 100 chapters ago. The only reason I keep this story up is so you guys can know the ending, and I love writing it. There's kind of a cliffhanger at the end. I'll settle that question soon, and in the next chapter will be in Mackenzie's point of view.**

** Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"Who else would start practicing Quidditch at eleven o'clock at night but us?" Randa asked as we sat down on the stands.

"What time is it now?"

She pulled a watch out of the bag she brought with her. "Twelve, we've been practicing Seeking for an hour. Can I get some practice now? You've already beaten me about twenty times."

"And it's just as sweet every time I do it," I replied. "But yeah, we'll practice Keeping next. Let's just take a break."

Randa nodded her head. "Sounds good." She pulled two water bottles out of her bag and handed me one. "Can you believe I made the Appleby Arrows?"

"Actually, I can. What I can't believe is that Otis Webb made the team. He's an okay Seeker, at best."

Randa shrugged. "I don't know, I thought he was really good at the tryouts. I mean, he's not as good as you, but he's good." I smirked. She slapped my arm. "I probably shouldn't have said that. Not like I need to feed Mr. Quidditch's ego."

"Oh, come on, you know I don't have an ego," I defended myself. She gave me a look. "Okay, I only have an ego when it comes to showing you up."

"Better."

I put my arm around her. "Man, I missed you this year. I missed this, practicing Quidditch at all hours of the day and night, talking."

"Seventh year wasn't the same without you," she agreed. "Though it did give me some good bonding time with Gabe, I still missed you." She leaned her body closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. "He's my best friend and all, but…" She paused to take a deep breath. "I don't know, I just have a different kind of connection with you."

"What do you mean?"

Randa picked her head off my shoulder. "I don't know how to say this."

"Try me," I encouraged her. "Come on, I promise I won't laugh at you. Just explain to me what you meant."

"You're the only guy that hasn't been intimidated by my athleticism. Gabe and I are competitive about everything. Even though he's my best friend he's not cool with my Quidditch abilities like you are. You and I…we have the same interests, but we're two completely different people, so we're not boring. And another thing that makes you different from Gabe is that you're, well, you're more physical."

I was a little shocked by this one. "Excuse me?"

"Not in a dirty way! But you put your arm around me like you are right now. Gabe only does stuff like that when I'm upset. You do it just to joke around, I don't know, but I like it. Does that sound weird? I didn't mean it in a weird way, I just like touching you." I laughed and she caught on to what she said. "I didn't mean it that way! It's just that you have a calming effect on me."

"I never even noticed how much I touched you," I said. "I guess it's a subconscious thing."

"A subconscious thing? Why would that be a subconscious thing?" She looked at me, her face illuminated with the moonlight. "If I had to explain, now you have to explain."

My stomach was churning. "You're the only girl who isn't related to me that I've felt this close to. I guess subconsciously my body wants to be…closer to you. Aw man, this is hard to explain without sounding perverted." It was her turn to laugh. "And even as close as I am to Rose I just feel closer to you. You understand me better."

"Is it just because of Quidditch?"

I shook my head. "No, it's more than that. With Rose it's always felt like she was mothering me. And it's hard to really talk to Freddie without him turning it into a joke. It happens, but not most of the time for me. Scorpius is great, but when I'm with you it's just different from when I'm with him, or anybody else."

She smiled. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. I have a different kind of friendship with you than any other of my friends."

"Did you ever notice that I hardly ever bring you around my other friends?" My arm fell off of Randa a while ago, so I was free to lean back into the bleachers. "Whenever I hang out with Rose, Scorpius, Freddie, Mackenzie, and all them, I always invite the others to join me. When I'm with you, I'm just with you."

Randa leaned back next to me. "I always thought it was because you didn't want me to be friends with them."

"That wasn't it. I've just always kept you to myself, and I don't know why."

Her head turned to look at me. "You really don't know why you always want to hang out with me _alone_?"

My head turned to look back at her. "Not really. Do you have a possible theory for it?"

"I do, but I'm afraid I'll sound like an idiot if I say it," Randa replied. "Promise not to laugh in my face?"

"Promise."

She took a deep breath, which I could feel on my face (we were that close). "Did you ever think you liked me as more than a friend?"

It would have been impossible for Randa to feel my breath because I had stopped breathing. Randa had broken this unspoken agreement that had gone on between us for years. We always **hinted** at the truth but never had it been so bluntly **spoken**. "Um…" I was failing at forming a complete sentence out loud, but my thoughts could have been a novel.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

I felt trapped. What if I told her I did and then she told me, "Sorry, that's cute, but I don't feel the same." If that happened things would be perpetually awkward with us forever. But then again, maybe she'd say, "Hey, me too!" And then we'd start dating, but what would we do if we broke up? We'd ruin our friendship and the connection that I had with no one else. Yet what if I said nothing and it turned out that Randa was the girl for me, the girl I'm supposed to marry?

"Maybe this will help you." Boldness filled her as she kissed me, her breath intermingling with mine. When she pulled back she said, "Well?"

That kiss made up my mind. "Yeah," I told her simply.

"Good, because I have feelings for you." She kissed me again, her hand grabbing the back of my head. I deepened the kiss, then pulled her closer to me by around her waist. Randa pulled back from the kiss again, leaning her forehead against mine. "We waited way too long to do that. I've never felt like this before."

"Me neither."

She ran her hand through my hair. "Kissing you feels so honest. It's making me realize how much I was faking it with every other guy."

"Hey, do you want to go on a date sometime?"

Randa gave me a quick kiss before responding, "I'd like that."

Okay, so maybe we wouldn't get married someday and live happily ever after. Maybe we would break up and our friendship wouldn't be the same. But I didn't want to live like Rose and Scorpius did for so long, playing that back and forth game with admitting their feelings. Since Randa admitted hers (well, basically), I felt I had to go for it. The positive aspects of what could happen far outweighed the negative.

"All right, as much as I like snogging you, we should probably get some practice done before it hits two in the morning." I stood up from the stands, extending my hand out to help her up.

"It's all work with you and no play, isn't it?" she teased as she grabbed my hand.

I pulled her up. "If you think there will be no play you are sadly mistaken, Ms. Urquhart."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So I figured out what I want to do," Rose announced to the dinner table. "I want to be a Healer! I already went to visit St. Mungo's with Aunt Cadee, and I can't believe I never thought of it before. It seems like the perfect job for me. I get to spend my whole day taking care of other people."

"And she'll be taking care of herself by having a stable job," Scorpius added.

Rose, Scorpius, James, and I were having dinner with my mother and sister at my parents' house. My dad was, what a shocker, at work.

"Wow, Rose, that's so great," Mum told her. "I think you'll be a great Healer."

"There's more," Rose continued. "Scorpius and I are going to get a flat together. In your apartment building, Albus. You and Ray are always raving about the great price you get living there."

"Have you talked to your father about you moving in with Scorpius yet?" Mum asked. "I can't really see him being agreeable to his little girl shacking up with a boy before marriage."

"Who says shacking up anymore?" Lily chuckled.

"To be fair, Uncle Ron would," I responded for Mum. "Actually, I think I've heard him use that term before."

"So have I, which is why I used it," Mum replied. "But seriously, Rose, have you talked to your parents about this yet?"

"I have. Dad almost blew a gasket, but Mum calmed him down. She's okay with it. I think she's just happy that I've finally found some direction in my life, so she's willing to give into anything right now. And Dad…he'll get over it, eventually." Rose shrugged.

"If you ever get sick of her, you just come up to me and Freddie's flat, Scorp," I told him.

James scoffed. "If? More like when."

Rose glared at James from across the table. Before she could pounce on him, Scorpius put his arm around her. "They're just kidding, Princess."

"Come on, Rose, you're welcome up to the flat anytime you want to kill, Scorpius," I informed her. "And you definitely will want to, so you might just have to take me up on that offer."

She nodded her head. "Probably." Scorpius, unlike Rose, took no offense to this comment. I'm pretty sure I saw him nodding his head with her.

"Aw, I don't want Scorpius to move out!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm going to be so bored this summer with just Mum in the house."

"Thanks, sweetie," Mum said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's true. Scorpius is the only one in this family who likes vegging out with me." I noticed Scorpius beaming at this. He was loving that she called him one of the family without any hesitation in her voice.

Speaking of family, what in the world had happened to Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy?


	151. Mackenzie 151

**This chapter is a little jumpy emotionally for the reader, but I'd rather it be jumpy than waste your time with smooth transitionings. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"What was so important that I couldn't even go home before I had to see you?" I asked as I walked into Freddie's flat.

"You might wanna sit down for this one." He gestured towards the couch.

"This doesn't sound so good." I sat down. "What's up?" He sat down next to me and sighed. "Freddie, what happened?"

"You know how Elton wrote to you, telling you that Drake was spending the summer with his friend Tad. Remember that guy? He used to date Lily." I nodded my head. "He's not just spending the summer there. He moved out of your mum's house." Emotions tore through me. Why did my baby brother move out of the house when he was only sixteen?

"Why did he move out, Freddie?"

"Mack, I don't know how to tell you this without hurting you." He shifted his body so he was facing me completely. "Drake's an Abscido. We found out this year." My heart was in the pit of my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me. Was the world suddenly out of oxygen? Why couldn't I breathe? "And we can't do anything about it because he personally hasn't done anything wrong. I think he knows we suspect it, which is why he moved out."

"Oh God," I moaned. "I don't understand."

"He got involved with the wrong crowd," he speculated. "No offense to Slytherins, hell I'm dating one, but it was bound to happen."

"It didn't happen to your girlfriend!"

Freddie shrugged. "That's because she hung around with Scorpius, who she considered more of her family than her actual family. Her dad was involved with that crap, though. If it weren't for Scorpius she'd be with them like Drake. Same goes for Sabina, probably. And the reason Scorpius still isn't is because he has a conscience."

"Drake." I took a deep breath, blinking away tears.

Freddie put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "I'm so sorry, Mackenzie. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"Of course I could have known," I sobbed as I pressed my head against his chest. "He was always so detached from the family. I always thought it was just because Mum was weird and he was embarrassed by us. Not that I don't love my mother, don't get me wrong, but I understand why he'd be embarrassed by her-"

I cut her off, "Mackenzie, being detached from your family doesn't mean you'd know he was going down a bad path."

"The problem is I don't really know _anything_ about my brother," I insisted.

"Even when you were little?" I asked.

"Well, I knew him when I was little, but I wasn't close to him. Not like I was with Elton. The problem was that there were three of us. I was always a daddy's little girl and Elton was a mama's boy. Where did that leave Drake?" I closed my eyes and tightened my lips before saying, "He never fit in with us. Not really. God, this is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?" He held me even closer, if that was physically possible.

"I should have been more welcoming to him to be more part of the family. It's not like I ignored him, but I should have been there for him more than I was. Now he's left the family to be a murderer." Another sob.

"Mack, I have never seen you be anything but a good big sister to him. You can't blame yourself for this. It was his choice who he hung out with. It was his choice to join. It's not your fault," he reiterated. "Just because you were closer to Elton than Drake wouldn't push Drake to join them. Do you really think all siblings in every family are equally close to each other?"

"No," I mumbled into his chest.

"Exactly. I mean, look at my dad's family. My dad was close to Uncle Fred unlike anybody else. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron were always close while Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie were close. Did my uncle Percy join the Deatheaters during the first war?"

I really don't think Freddie meant that to be such a bad example, but that's how it came out. "Percy ditched his family for the Ministry."

"Yeah, but not for the Deatheaters."

Slowly I picked myself off of him. "The point was that he left your family because he was the excluded one. He was the black sheep. Maybe he wasn't as extreme as Drake is being, but he still left." I looked at Freddie's blue eyes as he realized that he had proved my point. "It's my fault that Drake's so bad."

Freddie shook his head stubbornly. "No, it's not! What about James, Albus, and Lily?"

"They're all equally close to each other!" I exclaimed. "Albus and James may fight sometimes, and Lily may annoy the crap out of them, but they love each other _equally_. Me, Elton, and Drake were never like that."

"But Lily has told me before that she feels like the black sheep because she doesn't think she's as talented as James or Albus. And she didn't join the Abscidos!"

"She isn't the black sheep, though! Her parents and brothers absolutely adored her."

Freddie snapped his fingers. "Remus, Todd, and Arthur! Hear me out, Remus and Arthur fight some, but they're a lot closer to each other than Todd is to either of them. And Uncle Percy worships Remus for being top of his class while Aunt Cadee adores her baby Arthur. Where does that leave Todd?" He nodded his head proudly. "I've got you there."

"I guess you have."

He put his arms around my shoulders so he could hug me. "Does that make you feel better, Mack?" I shook my head. "Why not? You know it's not your fault now. Todd isn't messed up for being the oddball of the family. It's not your fault that Drake is the way he is."

"Yeah, but now I have to live with the fact that Drake left the family not because he felt left out." I dug my fingers into Freddie's back, hoping the grip I had on him would help me get a grip on my world as it spiraled around me. "He left because he really would rather live with killers than us. It means he really does have a dark side."

"Oh Mack." He ran his hand up and down my back.

"And he was my baby brother, Freddie!" I was full out crying at this point. "It was my job to protect him from this; from the bad people. And I didn't!" My tears were falling on his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head, trying to show me how much he cared in the hopes that it would calm me down. It didn't. "I failed him."

He didn't say anything more. And that was probably for the best.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How do you like it?" Rose asked and she opened the door to her new flat. "I mean, I know we don't have a couch or anything like that yet, but how do you like the space? I've got a good feeling about this place." She smiled as she sat down on the bare floor or what would be her living room. "We signed the lease yesterday. So far we only have my bed in here."

"You two are sharing a bed?" I sat down on the floor next to her.

"I know that I'm letting him have the milk before he buys the cow, but I'm pretty sure he's going to buy the cow."

"It's nice," I told her. "The flat, I mean. Not you sleeping with Scorpius."

She laughed. "That's what I figured." Rose turned her head to the side as she looked at me. "Can I ask you something, Mack? Something really personal. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Am I a virgin?" Rose nodded her head, waiting for my to continue with my answer. "Yes, I am."

Rose continued her questioning. "Did you ever think about being with Zach? Well, not just dating, I mean _being_ with."

"I guess? It ran through my mind briefly, but the only chance we would have had was the summer going into sixth year. And I definitely wasn't ready then. But we broke up the beginning of the year, so I never got the chance to become ready," I explained. "And I haven't had a boyfriend since, thus I am still a virgin."

"You know what's weird? Even though I was in love with Scorpius at the time, I kind of don't regret losing my virginity to Vic."

My eyebrow crocked. "Really? But you lost it with someone who you weren't in love with."

"Just because I was **in** love with Scorpius doesn't mean I didn't love Vic. I did love him to some degree. Maybe it wasn't the way I loved Scorpius, but Vic was so good to me. And the way I screwed him over with how we broke up, my virginity is really the least he deserved." She looked towards the door and laughed. "I really hope Scorpius isn't standing out there right now listening to this. That would be my luck."

"Do you regret the guy you slept with in France?" I asked boldly.

"No, surprisingly, I don't. I forgot how lucky I was to have Scorpius until I slept with that guy. The only reason I kept that affair going was because of how much I missed Scorpius. But once I saw him again…" she shrugged, "I knew he was it for me. Isn't it weird how he always knew but it took me so much longer to figure out?"

"That's because your first time was with someone you at least sort of loved. His was with Celestina, who he barely liked as a friend."

"It's not just that. Scorpius started identifying his feelings for me in our fourth year, he told me. I couldn't do that until our sixth year. Scorpius has known that he wanted to marry me since our first date. Our first date! I had to sleep with another man to realize that I wanted to marry him too."

I couldn't help but smile. "You guys were the real live love story I got to watch unfold. I feel so blessed."

Rose nudged me in the side with her elbow. "You got to watch mine unfold, will I ever get to watch yours?"

"To be honest, I don't know if I want to get married," I replied.

"Really? Are you still hung up on Zach?"

"Merlin no. It's just…I don't know. Ever since Beauxbatons promoted me to Transfiguration professor for next year it's just confirmed that I think my calling is just teaching other people's children, not having any of my own."

She said, "You're only nineteen, Mackenzie. How can you be so sure?"

"I just have this feeling, you know?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think I'm going to get married. I talked to Sabina about this, and she says she feels the same."

"Okay, I can see you writing off love for teaching, but Sabina?" Rose shook her head. "She's never even been in love, how can she write off something she's never experienced?"

"That's true. Since we work together Sabina and I talk a lot, and I just don't think I've ever seen her really show an interest in anyone," I declared. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's slept with a few men, but she's never really shown an interest in dating them or falling in love."

Rose sighed. "Sounds like James."

"Maybe we should set them up," I teased.

"Yes, let's put the two most unemotionally aware people in the world in a relationship together. That'll work out great." Rose rolled her eyes.

I saw an owl poking at the window. "Hey, you've got mail."

She jumped up from her spot on the ground and opened up the window to get the letter the owl was holding. "It's for Scorpius," she told me. "It's not in an envelope, that's weird."

"You're not going to read it, are you?" Guilt spread across her face. "Rose!"

"Well, it's not in an envelope; obviously the person doesn't care if anybody else reads it!"

"Or maybe the person didn't have anymore envelopes," I suggested.

I couldn't get through to her. She read the letter, which must have been pretty short because she immediately had a response of, "I can't believe it."

"Don't tell me, I don't support you reading Scorpius' letter without his permission."

Rose looked at me with a slack jaw. "It's from his father. He says he's finally able to talk to Scorpius and he wants to see him."


	152. Scorpius 152

**A review asked about Sabina being abused. She moved out of her house, so obviously that's not going on anymore. Just wanted to clarify that.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"I hate that he has to be here." My father nodded towards Mr. Potter.

We were sitting in the Potter's living room. Father agreed to meet us here after I corresponded with him through letter for about two weeks. I still had no idea where he had been the last four years of my life; he was waiting to see me in person to tell me what happened.

"I have to be here for Scorpius' protection," Mr. Potter told him flatly, not really caring for my father's opinion..

"Protect him from who? Me?" My father rolled his eyes. "That's the reason I left." It felt like my heart had shuddered. Here was my estranged father in front of me, ready to tell me where he had been. I honestly didn't know if I would ever see him again, and here was was.

"Then who were you trying to protect me from?" This is the first time I had spoken since he arrived. When he knocked on Mr. Potter's door I opened it and let him in quietly. He greeted me but I couldn't find the words to say anything to him. It felt too surreal. "What exactly happened?"

He looked at me from across the room and sighed. "It's no secret that I was a Deatheater. Because of my past the Abscidos were positive that I would want to join them, and I could be the one to fulfill the prophecy and get you to join their side."

"Is that why they killed Mum?" It looked like it hurt me when I said these words, but he managed to nod his head anyways. "You turned them down and they killed Mum in retaliation."

"Exactly, and I left because I knew the Aurors would take much better care of you than I could. They were able to keep you safe, and I wasn't."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you knew the prophecy and didn't tell me."

"Cut him some slack on that one, Scorpius. No one wanted to put that kind of pressure on you," Mr. Potter said. He was sitting on the couch next to me. We were the united front in front of my father as he sat on a chair across the room. It was as if we were the jury of his trial, and I guess we kind of were.

"And you had to leave without saying good-bye? You couldn't have even given me that?"

"Scorpius, I didn't want you trying to write me. I didn't want myself associated to you at all."

We locked eyes. I tried to read his, trying to figure out what he had gone through the last four years, trying to understand why he did what he did, trying to discover if there was hope for us as father and son.

"Where have you been the last four years? Hiding from the Abscidos?" He nodded his head. I waited for him to continue, to explain to me where exactly, but he didn't. "It's better if I don't know where you've been or who you've met, isn't it?" Again, he nodded his head. "Then why are you here now? I'm still in as much danger now as I ever was."

"You're an adult now. You've moved out of the Potters, am I correct?" It was my turn to nod my head. "That makes everything different. If I had talked to you while you were still a kid there was potential you could have left the Potters and tried to live on the run with me. Now you're settled. Now you can take care of yourself."

"Oh, I get it. I'm an adult now so you don't have to be my father anymore. Correct?"

He closed his eyes and tightened his lips before saying, "It's not like that, Scorpius. I didn't _want_ to leave, I _had_ to." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I hope one day you can understand that."

"You were a coward for leaving," I snapped. "And you're even more of a coward for leaving without even having the balls to tell me you were leaving yourself!" I shot out of my seat in anger. "I was at Hogwarts most of the time anyway. I only lived with you during breaks. I don't see your reasoning in abandoning me!" My voice broke when I said abandoning; I couldn't help it. It hurt to remember how my mother died and my father left all in the same day. I was practically orphaned.

"I just wanted to keep my distance from you, for your own safety." I was hysterical, but my father was perfectly calm as he explained himself. "I had already lost your mother. I didn't want to lose you as well." It was that comment, the way he said it, that made me believe he really didn't want to leave me.

"But when you left it was the same as Mum leaving for me," I told him as I paced the room back and forth, nerves filling my body. "I didn't know if you were dead, alive, and for a while I thought you were with the Abscidos. But then I joined them and realized-"

"Wait, you joined the Abscidos?" he interrupted me.

I stopped in my spot, which was facing Mr. Potter, and turned around to look at him. "I did."

My father looked heartbroken. "What happened?"

"They asked me to join, I said no. They killed Grandmother." He closed his eyes, looking as if I had just slapped him and he was trying to concentrate hard enough to erase the pain. "They said if I didn't join all of the people I loved would die. So I joined. But then I quit in the beginning of seventh year."

"Is your grandfather all right?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"He's fine. I visit him every once in a while. I guess they knew that getting to Grandmother would hurt me more than Grandfather." I shrugged. "It sickens me to think about it again."

"It sickens me to hear about it," he concurred.

Then I turned my attention to Mr. Potter. "Why did you let him in here? Weren't you afraid that he could be trying to kill me or something?"

"You seem to forget that I'm a wizard," Mr. Potter chuckled. "I put a spell on the house. He could only see where it was if he had honorable intentions."

Thoughts were flying through my head. "Where are you going to stay?" I asked my father.

He shrugged. "Wherever."

"You're still going to run?" He nodded his head. "So this was just a one time visit?"

"Not necessarily. I just don't want you writing to me regularly. You have no idea how much I had to move around these last couple weeks so the Abscidos couldn't track me."

I blew air out of my mouth in frustration. "What did it feel like when you left me?"

"Horrible, of course. I had lost your mother and then I had to leave you behind. But at least I knew that if I left you behind there would be a chance that I could find you again someday. Your mother on the other hand…"

Not letting him finish, I said, "Maybe we can talk more when this is all over. I don't even know how to end it, but it's got to happen sometime." I looked at Mr. Potter with desperation. "Right?"

"It's different from when I was a kid," Mr. Potter told me. "I knew my purpose-to kill Voldemort. This war…" he shrugged, "we just don't know. We're trying to deplete their forces as much as possible."

My father looked at the watch on his wrist. "I have to get going." He stood up from the chair and took a few steps towards me. "I know I was never affectionate like your mother, but I do love you, Scorpius." That was one of the few times in my life I had ever heard my father say 'I love you.'

"You might not be affectionate, but I can be." I closed the distance between us and hugged him. In my father's arms I felt resolution. When we let go, I asked, "Were you even affectionate with Mum?"

"Barely," he replied. "I didn't tell her I loved her enough either. I'm just not emotionally open as she was. Telling you what I needed to tell you today was so hard. But you needed to know, so I made myself. Your mother's a lot braver than I am. She could wear her emotions on her sleeve so easily. And it takes a lot of guts to let people in the way she did."

"I miss her practically all the time," I admitted.

"There's no way you can possibly miss her as much as I do. But she visits me at night."

With all my heart I wanted to tell him that maybe Mum visited him because she wanted him to see me again. But I didn't; I knew that would hurt him too much. Instead I said, "Well, I guess I'll see you eventually."

"Eventually, just not regularly."

After he left, Mr. Potter brought me into the kitchen and made us tea. "How do you feel about what just happened?"

"I'm glad I saw him. I needed some answers."

He nodded his head as he put sugar in both of our cups. "You're two spoons, right?"

"Yeah." He put the sugar in and handed me my cup. "Thanks," I told him. Mr. Potter sat down across from me and took a sip of his own tea. I looked at him carefully. "I can't believe you remembered how much sugar I like in my tea."

"Guess it was just one of those things a person remembers."

While knocking my knuckles quietly on the table I asked, "How much do you think it kills him to know that you're more of a father to me than he is?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Mr. Potter said, "A lot. It wasn't easy for him to leave, I can tell."

"My whole life I wished my dad was as warm as you are. As great as Mum was, it still would have been nice to have a dad I could really talk to. Like how you are with your kids."

Mr. Potter formed a small smile. "I never thought that I'd say this, but you've gotta cut your dad more slack. Do you realize he grew up in the most uptight upbringing? His family loved him, but they were cold and reserved like he is. Both of his parents were. The only reason you understand warmth is from your mother. Imagine if both of your parents were like your dad but worse. How much different would you be?"

"I guess you're right. Grandfather has been sort of harsh, even for me. I can't imagine what he was like for my dad. And my grandmother was great, but she wasn't like my mother, so I guess that makes sense why my father is like that." I took a sip of my tea and then continued, "You make sense in general, Mr. Potter."

"Glad I could help."

Again my father was out of my life, but it felt a lot more peaceful this time.


	153. Sam 153

**The chapter I posted yesterday was actually something I wrote last week; my internet was just going crazy. So I'm in the mood to write another chapter! Leave me some reviews. Maybe I'll update tomorrow? That's a maybe though. If not tomorrow, then the next time will be next week. Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"Thank you so much for watching Agatha for me, Aunt Ginny," I told my aunt as I walked into her house.

Agatha Elizabeth Weasley was my beautiful little girl. She had my blue eyes and a patch of, what I'm guessing is, Lacey's blond hair. Lacey worked full time, so I spent most of my days with Aggie, occasionally giving her to one of my relatives to baby-sit when I had modeling gigs.

"Let me hold her!" Aunt Ginny extended her arms out. I carefully handed her my baby as she said, "Fatherhood suits you, Sam, don't get me wrong, but are you going to ever get a real job?" She kissed the top of Agatha's head when the baby was in her arms. "I know you make pretty good money modeling, but you can't do it forever."

"You're on this too? I already have Grandmum and Aunt Hermione on my back." I crocked my eyebrow at her. "Are you three conspiring against me?"

"Not conspiring, dear, we're concerned." It was freaky how every day she reminded me a little bit more of my grandmother; uncanny, really.

I sighed. "I don't know, I guess I can get a Ministry job eventually. I just can't imagine not staying home with Aggie, though."

Aunt Ginny laughed, "You sound like a woman."

"It's true!" I exclaimed. "I love staying home with her. I love having a job where I don't have to work all the time. She gets to grow up in a good environment with her daddy. And Lacey's job isn't stressful or demanding either, so she gets to see a lot of her mommy. I don't want to take that away from her," I explained.

"If you got a solid job at the Ministry Lacey wouldn't need to work. And she could still grow up in an environment with one parent home, it just wouldn't be you," Aunt Ginny pointed out. "Don't you think it makes more sense for you to have a good job than for you and Lacey to be just barely scraping by every month?"

"And how do you know my financial situation?"

Aunt Ginny started walking towards her kitchen, nodding her head for me to follow her. "Victoire wrote to your grandmother…"

"Traitor," I hissed under my breath.

"Your sister is not a traitor for telling us what's going on in your life," she corrected as she sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"She's a traitor when she promises not to tell anyone what's going on in your life and does it anyway." I put Aggie's bags on the table and then plopped down in a chair.

"Sometimes we break promises to keep our loved ones from getting into trouble. You and Lacey are much too proud for your own good. You bought a house, so of course you two are going to be a little strapped for money. The way to rectify the situation is by getting a steady and reliable job with benefits," she said, stressing the word _benefits_.

"I know, I know. I'm just afraid that when I get a real job I'll be miserable."

"Wouldn't you feel more miserable if your baby got sick and you couldn't take care of her because you had no medical insurance?"

I nodded my head. "Point taken."

"Now that you're open to ideas, I can tell you that your uncle Harry has been kind enough to get an interview for you." I groaned. "Oh don't give me that, it's for your own good. You have an interview for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, not as high-risk as being an Auror or Hit Wizard, but still very important."

"When's my interview?"

She smiled at my acceptance. "September fifteenth. I'm not positive of all the details, but you can talk to your uncle about them tonight when you come back to pick up Agatha."

I glanced down at my watch. "All right, I'm supposed to be there in five minutes, so I'll be heading out." I stood up and walked over to her side of the table. As I kissed my baby on the head I said, "I'll see you tonight, Aggie." Then I kissed my aunt on the top of her head. "Same goes to you, Aunt Ginny." Carefully I looked down at her and sighed. "I can't believe I just sold you my soul for a corporate job."

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not even a corporate job. And you'll thank me for this one day," she replied.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Remember that chick Noel that dated Freddie who is now a famous singer?" I nodded my head. "Turns out she married some bloke named Ivan Leach and they're expecting a baby in December. How insane is that? She was only dating Freddie about four years ago, and now she's married and pregnant," James said.

"Hey, both Ray and I are married with a kid," I pointed out.

It was a Friday night and I was hanging out with Ray and James in my house. Lacey was visiting her parents for the weekend with Agatha, so I had the house to myself. I decided it was a perfect time to catch up with my single mate James, and Ray managed to sneak out of the house for a bit of his own fun.

"That's still weird for me," James admitted. "By the way, where's Rainer and Wenda tonight, Ray?"

Ray told him, "Wenda told me I could hang out with you guys for a couple hours. She was willing to watch the baby by herself." James shook his head, glaring at Ray from across the living room. "What?"

"I know it's important to hang out with your guy friends and all, but you've gotta take care of your kid, man."

"I do take care of my kid," Ray defended himself.

"Then why does Wenda beg me to come over all the time and help her out with Rainer?" James sat up straighter in the lounge chair he was sitting in. "It feels like I'm helping her out more than you are. And I work more than you do! What the hell are you doing when you're off work? Sleeping? Goofing around?"

"Hey, I help out!" Ray exclaimed.

James gestured Ray to continue. "Come on, then. What do you do to help Wenda? Do you feed the baby occasionally when he wakes up in the middle of the night?"

"Wenda does that," Ray muttered.

This surprised me. "Ray, you don't help Wenda in the middle of the night? Come on, man, she can't do it by herself," I said to him.

"And you don't clean the flat, do the dishes, or cook dinner. Occasionally you'll change Rainer's diapers, but that's not enough, Ray. Wenda feels like she's doing this all alone. And she's _married_!" James leaned back in chair in exasperation. "You've gotta stop up to the plate. She feels really alone right now and needs you."

"Maybe she needs you," Ray said so quietly we almost didn't hear him, but we did.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked. "I'm Wenda's friend and the godfather to her son; of course I'm going to help her when I can."

"A godfather baby-sits when he can, he gives the kid presents, and he visits once in a while. What you do with Wenda is past godfather material."

"There's nothing wrong with James being a good friend to Wenda, Ray," I told him.

"I'm pretty sure what James does is crossing the line of friendship," Ray snapped. He turned his attention to James. "It's not friendship when Wenda calls you every blessed night before she goes to bed. It's not friendship when Wenda asks you to come over every time she gets upset because she wants to talk to you about it, not me, her husband. It's not friendship when it seems like you're more of my kid's father than I am."

"You're crazy," James declared. "Friends can check in with each other, even if it is nightly. Friends talk to each other about their feelings all the time. And it's not my fault that I'm more of a father to your kid than you are, that's your fault for not stepping up. Wenda wants you to help. You just don't seem to care enough to respond."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that whenever I've tried to take the baby off of Wenda's hands, so she could nap or something, she's always told me, 'No, it's okay, James is coming over to help out later. I'll nap when he gets here.' She trusts you more than me. Now why is that, James?"

"I don't know," James replied.

"Is there something going on with you and my wife?" Ray asked bluntly. "Something beyond friendship?"

Panic spread over James' face. "Look, don't go accusing me of stuff like that! I've never slept with her."

It was hard being mediator between the two. "Ray, James told you they were just friends. Why can't you accept that? James is so involved in the baby's life because he's taking in job as godfather seriously."

"And he doesn't take his job as uncle serious?" Ray nodded his head at me. "How many times has James come over to your house in the middle of the night because Lacey couldn't get Agatha to stop crying?"

"None," I replied honestly. I looked over at James who was practically squirming in his seat. "He's never come over in the middle of the night to help us." It still didn't hit me yet, but it would in a few minutes.

"Is that because Lacey actually lets you help out with the baby?"

James pointed his finger at me. "Wenda tells me she tries to get you to help out all the time and you don't want to!"

"It's because anytime she's asked me to do something it's after she's already asked you and you couldn't!" Ray yelled. "It's always 'James can't do it, oh Ray, do you want to?' It's never been just, 'Hey, Ray, can you help me out?' That's why I don't get up in the middle of the night. She wouldn't let me help her anyway! She trusts you more than me. And that kills me."

"When did it become like this?" I asked the two.

"Since the baby came around," Ray said. "Maybe it's been like this since she and I moved in with him, I don't know, but I didn't notice this until the baby was born."

"Ray, I never meant for her to trust me more than you. I'm sorry," James told him.

"That's okay," Ray was calming down, "you were just being a good friend. But if I ask you something can you answer honestly?" In silence James stared at him. "I'll take that as a no, but I'll ask anyway. Since I worded it poorly before, I'll try a different way. James, do you have feelings for Wenda?"

Apparently I was oblivious to the world. "Of course he has feelings for her, they're friends."

"No, that's not what I meant," Ray said to me. "James, do you have romantic feelings for my wife? Is that why you're so retentive to her and my son?"

My heart dropped at the realization of it all. James was in love with Wenda, and the more time he spent with her the harder it was for him to hide his feelings. He couldn't pursue her since she was his best friend's wife, so he made sure to spend as much time with her as he could. It finally all made sense.

"I don't know what to say," James declared.

"Tell me the truth, James. Are you in love with my wife?"

For a second I thought James was going to spill his guts, but when Ray said the word 'wife' James paled. "I have to go, this is ridiculous." James stood up and shook his head. "What you're asking me is insane. I would never do anything to hurt you, Ray. I've never been anything but loyal to you." With that James Apparated out of my house.

"He's right about that, Ray. James would never hurt you," I told him. "He's too good for that."

"I know he is, that's why I didn't ask him if he was sleeping with Wenda. I know he would never do anything like that to hurt me. But I know he would keep his feelings to himself to protect me," Ray said.

"Don't get mad, but I think he does."

Ray nodded his head. "So do I. He's not who I'm worried about though, it's Wenda. I'm afraid she loves him back. She keeps distancing herself from me and pushing herself to him. I don't know what I did wrong. I know I'm not the greatest father, but she's not even letting me try. She complains about how I don't help to James, but she never lets me help. It's like she excludes me so she can guilt James into helping her."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I have to talk to Wenda about it. I can't live the rest of my life like this. If she has real feelings for James, I won't stand in their way. I love her too much to force her to spend the rest of her life with me."


	154. Ray 154

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but review anyway!  
**

"What did you want to talk about?" Wenda asked me as she closed the door to our bedroom.

"Sit down." I motioned to our bed. She looked at me hesitantly before sitting on the edge of it. As I sat next to her, I said, "I love you, I'll always love you. That's never going to change." Wenda looked at me with perplexity filling her eyes. "Just remember that, okay? I love you." After taking a deep breath, I added, "Even if you don't love me back."

Immediately she responded, "Of course I love you. What are you talking about?"

I shifted my body so one of my legs was on the bed and I was facing her. "What's going on with you and James?"

She raised an eyebrow, shocked but, surprisingly, not caught completely caught off guard by the question. Actually, I expected more of a reaction out of her than what I received. "What's going on with me and James? What do you mean by 'what's going on with you and James?' He's my friend, Raymond. He helps me with the baby, his godson."

"You don't have feelings for him then?"

Wenda laughed. "You're ridiculous, you know that? Are you that jealous of how James treats the baby that you need to make up stuff like this?"

I pointed a finger at her. "I never said I was jealous. No part of my tone sounded jealous, it was just honest." Realization struck me as I looked at her. "Did you want me to be jealous?"

"What are you talking about?" She got up off the bed and walked towards our bureau. "That's ridiculous." Wenda started taking the earrings out of her ears. "Why would I want you to be jealous?" Her hand was shaking as she tried to get the left one out. "That's just so ridiculous," she reiterated. "Gosh." Finally she got her earrings out and turned around to face me. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Come on, Wenda, just tell me the truth. Did you exclude me from Rainer's life and add James to make me jealous?" I asked. "And tell the truth, Wenda, because if I find out you were acting like that with James because you really wanted to…" I paused, trying to find the right words, what I really wanted to say. "Our marriage will never be the same if you did that."

After taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "All right, I was insecure and lonely. James has always been there for me and I took advantage of that-"

"He loves you, did you know that?" I cut her off. "He loves you and you led him on."

"Oh, he does not love me." She rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the bed. "What would even make you say that?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Why would he come over here all the time if he didn't love you?" She was about to say something, but I continued, "And don't give me that crap 'because he's godfather.' No godfather is as intense as James is, and you know that. Trust me, Wenda, he had ulterior motives. Well, not ulterior motives, but he loves you and he wanted to be around you."

"Do you think he has feelings for me because I led him on?" Her voice sounded guilty. "I didn't think he would take it so seriously, you know? I thought he would assume I was just doing it to get under your skin."

"I think he's always had feelings for you. I just never noticed it until you started acting like you reciprocated them," I told her. "So you're not into him? Why did you feel the need to make me jealous?"

"Because I saw you checking out Rose!" Wenda snapped. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Right after, damn it, I saw it right after I gave birth at the hospital. And it just made me feel ugly and insecure."

I scouted closer to her and put my arm around her. "Oh, Wenda, I could never think you're ugly."

"Then why were you checking out Rose?" Wenda muttered as she put her hand over her face, trying to hide herself from me. I gently removed the hand, and then I turned her chin so she was looking at me. "Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've _always_ checked out other girls. That's never changed, Wenda," I said honestly. "I guess you just never noticed it, but it's been going on our entire relationship. And I don't check them out because I think you're ugly. That's not the case at all. I've just always appreciated beauty. But the fact remains that I appreciate you the most."

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Merlin, now I feel stupid. I've been angry at you for _that_. It sounds so stupid when I say it out loud."

"That's because it is stupid."

She slapped the back of my head. "Shut up."

Emotion filled me as I reached forward and hugged her. "I missed this, Wenda. I missed us." She put her arms around my neck and squeezed. "You have to talk to James about this. The poor guy is hurting. You'll probably get mad at me for this, but I already asked him if there was something going on between you. He said no, but when I asked him if he had feelings for you, he wouldn't answer."

Wenda let go of the hug and shut her eyes. "This is such a mess. I can't believe I hurt my best friend like this."

"Do you want me to be there when you tell?" I offered. "If that will make it easier, I will. And if you need someone to talk to you don't need to call him. You have a husband for a reason, you know."

"Yeah, but who do I call when you annoy me?" she asked jokingly. I faked mock anger. She smiled and told me, "No, I have to do this alone. I hurt him by myself, so I have to explain myself." Wenda bit her lip. "You really think he loves me?" I nodded my head. "Damn it, this makes things so complicated! How long do you think he's felt that way?"

"Maybe since we lived here," I replied. "This really sucks. Why did he have to fall for you?"

"We hardly ever fall for the people we're supposed to," she quipped. "I'm pretty sure I read that in a book, but it's true."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Want a good laugh?" James threw a letter at me. "Read that."

_Dear James,_

_Very, very big news! GIA AND ELTON ARE DATING! Well, they're not really dating…I don't know what they are really. I guess it's dating? They just don't call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. I think they said something like 'friends with benefits', but I don't know what that means, so I'm just going to assume they're dating._

I did laugh. "She really doesn't know what friends with benefits are?"

James shrugged as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge. "Guess not, and I'd personally like to keep it that way. Keep reading."

_The way they got together was just so…anticlimactic. I mean, one day we're all sitting out by the lake. Ian and I walk away for like two minutes to go say hi to one of his friends, and when we come back they're snogging! It was snogging like I've never seen, James! _

Again I laughed. "I forgot how much I miss your sister." James smiled as we walked out into the living room of his flat. I kept reading as I walked.

_I always expected them to have this really big moment like in the movies. I mean, they've just always had such sexual tension! But no, it was just 'oh, we're snogging buddies now!' Well, I guess that sexual tension is being put to good use? They're not even in a committed relationship, but they snog more than any committed couple I've ever seen. I'm worried they're going to do more than snogging soon, if you catch my drift. I know my big brother doesn't like to hear of me talking of that, so I'll stop for your sake._

_Anyway, I miss/ love you! Write back soon,_

_Lily_

"Your sister is so insane," I chuckled as I handed him back the letter.

"I know. I appreciate it because she always keeps me guessing." He folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

"So how you doing, man?" We sat down on his couch and he turned on the television. "Wenda told me your conversation with her went well."

"For the most part, I guess." James shrugged. "She did most of the talking while I listened."

"What'd she say?"

James sighed. "She said she was sorry if I was confused the way she was treating me with other feelings. She made it clear that she loves you, not me." He looked at me and struggled to find what he wanted to say. Eventually he told me, "I never wanted you to find out. I never wanted to feel that way for her. You know that, right? I never wanted to do that to you. I never wanted to do that to me."

That was probably the most emotional thing I had ever heard James Potter say in my entire life. He wasn't a feelings kind of guy, preferring to keep everything to himself. I had to give him props. "I know, man."

"How are you doing with Rainer?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Great now that Wenda actually wants me to help take care of him. He's really starting to feel like my son. It's hard being a dad, but it's pretty awesome. I'm not as fit for the job as Sam, but I love it. "

"To be fair, I think Sam was basically born to be a father," James pointed out.

"True," I agreed. "He makes it seem so easy. And he lives with the kid all the time!"

James shook his head. "Not anymore. He's got a real job now. Lacey quit Longshank's Goods, didn't you hear?"

"I didn't! Aw, I feel stupid now. I used to eat lunch with Lacey all the time, too. Now we're both so busy with our kids we don't even have time to talk. How's she doing?"

He told me, "Well. She likes being home with the baby. Not as much as Sam, I don't think, but she still likes it all the same."

"So Sam gave up being a house dad and a model for good?" James nodded his head. "What will he do with his life?"

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't get terribly depressed," James said.

"Same here, he was so happy with the way things were going. Now he's working a real job that he probably can't stand."

"He's only worked there a week. We'll see how things go." James shrugged.


	155. Elton 155

**This chapter is what teenagers I personally know go through. Hope you enjoy it! FYI, second base her way is going up her shirt, second base his way is going down his way...(It comes up.)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Ravenclaw's Quidditch team is so terrible this year," I told Ian as we scrubbed cauldrons in the back of Kim's classroom.

"It's that new Keeper they got to replace Randa," Ian agreed.

"It doesn't matter though, as long as Hufflepuff does well. And we most definitely are, especially with you on the team, our star Beater. I can almost guarantee it will be us versus Slytherin for the Cup this year." I finished cleaning a cauldron and put it in the clean pile we had. "I'm still pissed Kim gave us detention for discussing Quidditch in class today."

"Seriously, it's not even like we were that loud. We deserved a stern talking to, at the most."

A thought struck me, so I asked, "Speaking of Kim, why isn't she currently here yelling at us? She never lets anyone talk while they're serving detention."

"I saw her walk out of her office like ten minutes ago. Professor Longbottom was standing in the corridor, so I imagine she had to talk to him."

In wistfulness I sighed. "I wish we had gotten detention with him instead of Kim. He always lets us do our homework. And if he gave us detention for what he knows is a pretty stupid reason he lets us talk."

"You make it sound like you get detention all the time. You're not a Weasley you know," Ian declared with a laugh.

"Lily comes from the craziest and most diverse family ever. They've got the troublemakers, the brains, the beautiful, and Todd, who is a category all in himself for crazy." I sighed for him. "I don't even want to think about what your kid would be like if you married Lily. There're just so much too many possibilities."

"Don't you think I'm a little too young to be talking about my future family?" He picked up a cauldron with a greenish and, what appeared to be, a bumpy texture mold. "This is so gross." Ian turned his attention back to me. "But seriously, it's too weird to be thinking about stuff like that. I'm not even positive about where I want to be next year, let alone five to ten."

"I've thought about my future family before," I admitted.

"If you've thought about having a family before, then why haven't you thought about having a real relationship with Gia?"

I shrugged. "I don't think she wants a real relationship. I don't care either way, so what's the point in forcing something? Plus, we're both happy with the situation we are in now. We hang out together, we snog, and sometimes a little more-"

"How much more have you done than snogging?"

"We've gone to second," I told him. His eyes widened. "What?"

"Gia let you go to second?" I nodded my head. "My _girlfriend_ won't even let me get to second, but you got there with just a friend. Where is the justice in that?"

"That sucks," I agreed. "But Gia's always been looser about that kind of stuff than Lily, you know that."

"At this rate you two will be having sex any day now," he muttered.

Trying not to lead him in one direction or the other, I shrugged and said, "Who knows?" Not that I was planning on doing that, but I didn't want to give the wrong idea that I opposed it or anything.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gia and I sat outside the castle in the crisp fall air, enjoying a Wednesday mid-afternoon together. I was leaning against a tree, and she was leaning against my chest, sitting in between my legs. My arms were wrapped around her body tightly, and I just felt at peace.

"You know who I haven't been able to stand lately?" Instead of waiting for me to respond, Gia continued on, "Terrica Tatting. She's gotten so cocky all of a sudden because of it."

"To be fair, she's always been pretty cocky. Ever since she became a Chaser last year."

Gia snapped her fingers together. "Oh yeah! How could I forget? She wouldn't let anyone forget it. And of course she made the team the year they won the Quidditch Cup." She sighed. "She's so annoying. And the Head Boy isn't much better. Randall Elke, the cockiest nerd in the entire world. What a Know-It-All."

"I don't like him either. Ian studies with him sometimes," I said.

"How does he do it? I can't take the smugness for more than two minutes at a time. Randall and Terrica put together…it's like this big smog of cockiness. It's gross."

I kissed the side of her head, trying to soften her up. "Even though all of this is true, did either of them do anything to you to make you point out their faults so much to me? Did Terrica pick a fight with you?" She shook her head. "Did Randall give you a hard time?" Again, she shook her head. "What happened?"

"It doesn't really have anything to do with them. I just saw them before we walked out here and it pissed me off," she explained. "I guess I've just been feeling down lately."

"What's going on?" I gently pushed her chin so she was facing me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," she confessed quietly. "Everything's changing so quickly. Lily and Ian are dating, you and I are…whatever. We're dividing ourselves, and we only have one more year together!" She was running out of breath due to the speed of her diction. "And next year we'll have to be grown ups in the real world."

"It's the beginning of October and you're already this worried about this being our last year?"

She nodded, turning her head back to face forward. "I'm not smart, I know that. I don't expect much for myself next year. I just don't know what to do. And I don't want to do what Lily's cousin Rose did and just go off the deep end. But I just feel so unsure about my future. My stability of my Hogwarts life is running out fast. What if I make a wrong decision for the next phase?"

"I don't think you can make wrong decisions," I said. "I think every decision you make is more of a chance to experiment with your life. Not wrong, just a way of figuring out what's not right."

Gia shrugged. "I guess."

"Come on." I moved my hands from around her arms so I could massage her shoulders. "It doesn't matter if you don't know what you're going to do. Eventually you'll figure it out. Even Rose, who went off the deep end like you said, found her way. Now she's training to be a Healer," I reasoned with her.

"That's true." She picked herself off of me and turned her body position so she was facing me, sitting Indian style, and I followed her positioning.

"You have a devious look in your eyes." I quirked my eyebrow at her expression. "What's going through your head this time?"

"Elton, you make me feel so much better, in every sense of the word."

I smiled at her. "You make me feel better, too. But that still doesn't explain the look in your eyes," I pointed out.

Her eyes sparkled as the sunlit hit them. "You know how we went to second my way?" I nodded my head. "I bet I know a way to make you feel even better."

Apparently I was the most oblivious person in the world, because I asked, "Really, how?" Not in a cool, sexy way. No, I asked for real because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head, honestly confused at the time about what she was trying to tell me. "I'll repeat myself. Do you remember how we went to second base _my_ way?" The thought made me giddy on the inside as I nodded my head. "Remember that, okay? How could I make _you_ feel better?"

It hit me. "Oh!" Then I thought it over again. "Look, Gia, you don't have to do that just because I talked you through your problems."

"Of course I don't have to. You can't make me do anything, and you know that, Elton. But I want to."

Did I not have the best…whatever the hell she was, in the world? My conscience got the best of me as I continued to talk. "As great as that sounds, Gia, I don't want you to regret going too far with a guy who isn't even your boyfriend. Snogging and even that one time we went a little further is fun and all, but I don't want you to start feeling bad about yourself."

"To be perfectly honest, I feel closer to you than I've ever felt to any of my real official boyfriends. So no, going further with you won't make me feel bad about myself," she explained.

Not able to contain myself, I basically pounced on her with my lips. She kissed back enthusiastically. When I pulled away, I said, "You're right, this is better than any of my real relationships."

"It's because we don't _have_ to answer to each other."

I kissed her gently, with much less force than the last kiss I laid on her. "Yeah, but I still _choose_ to, Gia."

"And that's why this works so well."

My fingers brushed against her cheek. "I really care about you," I admitted. "I don't know if you're okay with hearing that, but I do."

She smiled. "I'm okay with hearing that. Just don't throw the l word out there and we'll be okay."

This made my heart freeze. "Do you have issues with love or something?" My second question was much more painful to ask. "Or is it that you think you could never love me?"

Gia sighed. "Love makes people do stupid things. I really don't want to fall in love with _anyone_, so don't take it personally." She must have sensed the hurt on my face. "Come on, El, once people fall in love it stops becoming about that choice you mentioned before. It's more of an obligation to the other person to be with them."

"What if someone chooses to fall in love," I insisted.

"No one chooses to fall in love, and people especially don't choose who they fall in love with."

"You really never want to ever experience love?" She shook her head. My mind was boggled; I thought she and I were on the same page of letting things just happen. The problem with this theory was that I was a lot more willing to let things go further naturally, she wasn't. "Gia, there's gotta be a reason people write all those songs about it."

"And did you ever notice the abundant amount of heartbreak songs there are?" She scoffed. "No, thanks!" The irony of this was that as she denied love because she didn't want to experience heartbreak, my heart had been, at the least, fragmented.


	156. Zach 156

**I know I never gave Tawny a big part in this story, but I thought I'd include her in the beginning of this chapter. It's nice to see Zach in his normal life and how his job affects that life. You know, as much as we all loved Mackenzie and Zach together, I do like Tawny and Zach as well. She's supportive but caring. She's not a main character in this story, but I do like her. **

**This might be an awkward ending, but I really don't know how else I could end it effectively. It's a question I've been asking myself lately that I just can't come up with an answer for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, doesn't that suck?**

"What's going on with Abscido?" Tawny asked me as I crawled into bed late, yet another late night. It seemed like my nights were just getting longer and longer.

"Do you remember Chase Finnigan from school?" She nodded her head. I pulled the covers over my body. "His dad was killed, Seamus Finnigan," I told her. Immediately her hand flew to cover her mouth. "He worked at Honeydukes. He was closing up late one night, a member of Abscido came in…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence, not wanting to believe it.

"Why would they kill him? Did someone have a personal vengeance against him or something?"

"The member hated Chase, and since Chase's mother is already out of the way he figures he might as well kill the rest of the family." I turned the lamp off next to me. "How fucking sick is that? Chase has a wife now. He's probably going to have kids soon. And this one asshole wants to kill the whole bloodline because he didn't like Chase in school."

"Can you tell me who it is?" I shook my head. "I hate this confidentiality thing. I hate that you have to keep things a secret from me. It makes me feel like I don't know you sometimes," Tawny admitted.

"Who it is isn't important anyway," I replied. "What matters is that the Abscidos are raising kids from a young age to think like that, to be so ignorant and hateful."

Tawny scooted closer to me in bed. "How much longer do you have to be undercover? I don't know how much longer I can take this..." she searched for the right word, "stress."

"As long as it takes." I put my arms around her as she put her head on my chest.

She wrapped her arm around my waist protectively. "I'm fearful all the time that something bad is going to happen to you." Her voice got softer. "Aren't you scared?"

"All the time," I said quietly. "But someone's gotta do it. And if it's me, so be it."

"I guess you're right. You've prevented a lot of deaths from happening." Her hand that was on my waist stroked me gently. She pressed her lips against my chest, wanting to be as close to me as possible, even if I was wearing a shirt. "I'm really proud of you for how brave you are being. I just hate having to worry about you all the time."

"It's worth it if I'm saving people, Tawny."

She replied, "I wish my job was as noble as yours. You're training to be an Auror and you're an undercover agent for the Order of the Phoenix. I'm just a Muggle electrician."

"Hey, do you like your job?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's all that matters then. And what's not noble about taking the time as a wizard to provide Muggles with electricity? That's one of the noblest things you can do, in my opinion. To have a wizard's powers, yet still be humble enough to perform a trade, is noble." I scratched her back. "There's no shame in that, Tawny. No shame at all."

"It's still not as noble as what you do," she insisted.

"Pish posh, that's all just a matter of opinion."

"Did you really just say pish posh?" she giggled.

"Shut up," I grumbled as I started tickling her, shutting her up with laughter.

!

"Hey, Rosie, whatcha doing?" I called as I barged in through the front door of her flat.

She waved her hand at me from the couch. A book was in her lap, her eyes intently focused on it. I guess some things never change.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips from the counter. On the countertop I saw notes Rose had obviously left herself, reminding herself to study for tests, to have dinner with her parents, and plans for a date night with Scorpius. It made me smile that she was finally learning how to balance out her life. It took her long enough, but she finally got there.

As I plopped down on the couch on top of Rose's feet, I grabbed the book she was reading out of her hands. "_Everything You Need to Know About Being a Healer_," I read aloud. "Wow, this author really was clever with the title of the book."

Rose rolled her eyes as she snatched the book back from me. "It's a formalized textbook that's actually interesting to read," she defended it. "I'm currently on the chapter about the dangers of aconite. It's also called monkshood because its flowers have the shape that somewhat resembles a monk's cowl," she reiterated what she had just read for me.

"I'm in training for being an Auror, not a Healer. Stop teaching me crap I don't need, Rose." I rolled my eyes jokingly. "This feels like Hogwarts all over again!"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "To keep this pleasant meeting as short as possible, can you please inform me why you so desperately needed to come over?"

"Exciting news!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her feet. "Guess what it is!" She stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Fine, you're no fun. I guess I'll just have to tell you then. Lacey's pregnant again!"

"No way!" Rose slammed her book on the coffee table in front of her. "This is so incredibe! Wait...how did you find out before me?"

"I just had a checkup at St. Mungo's earlier today, I saw Lacey there, we started chatting, and I was the first to be confirmed that she is indeed pregnant."

She nodded her head. "Then why are you telling me instead of Lacey telling me she's pregnant herself?"

"Ever since I joined Abscido I've been out of the loop. I wanted to show off to somebody that I knew what was going on before everyone else, and I chose you! Isn't that exciting?" I asked with fake enthusiasm, knowing it would tick her off. Knowing her all too well, Rose rolled her brown eyes and picked up her book. "Seriously, though, isn't it exciting?"

"It really is!" Rose's face lit up. "Did she tell you when she's due?"

"At the end of June," I said. "I also told her about what happened to Seamus Finnigan. She said she really liked that name, soI think she's going to name the baby Seamus if it's a boy."

"Is it to eulogize his death? Because if it is, she didn't even know him. And I don't think she was friends with Chase," Rose declared.

"I asked her about that too, but she told me that she just likes the name," I told her. "Isn't it cool how I gave Lacey the potential name for her baby?"

Rose shrugged. "I guess."

"It's exciting, damn it!" I pretended to be angry. Rose laughed and kicked me lightly in the chest. "Thanks for reminding me why we don't hang out anymore. I'm sick and tired of the abuse, Weasley."

"You love it."

I sighed. "All right, you caught me."

With how chaotic my life was during that time, I forgot how much I loved goofing around with Rose. I forgot how close she and I were when I first transferred to Hogwarts. Growing up had put a fracture in our friendship, and that was depressing.

"Speaking of kids, did you know that Fantasia Imelda, now married to Tyler Hajos, is pregnant with her second child as well?"

"Fantasia Imelda…." The name clicked in my head as I asked, "Wasn't that the girl that hated James passionately?"

Rose nodded her head. "Now she teaches Astronomy at Salem in America, which I don't understand, as she was never very smart. Anyway, that wasn't the point. The point was now she's married and on her second kid, according to Ingrid."

"Ingrid knows Fantasia?" I was confused, feeling even more out of the loop. "Wait, how is Ingrid doing anyway?"

"She works at Salem too, as an Apparition teacher," Rose replied. "She's still good friends with Lacey you know, they write to each other all the time."

"How do you know all this?"

She looked sheepish. "Ever since my…experiment with life," she cleared her throat, "I've been keeping an active interest in the people in my life. Some may call it nosy, but I refuse to look at my interest in such a negative aspect."

"Hey, being nosy is better than not caring," I told her.

"That's what I figured."

"Lacey...it's still so weird that now she's a stay at home mom and Sam's the one working all the time. I guess this transition worked out for them, considering she's pregnant again and all," I offered.

"Sam's actually starting to like his job. He likes working in the Magical Enforcement Department, even if it's only really a secretary job."

"But he likes being a dad more?" She nodded her head. "Doesn't surprise me. He's so good at it. Can you believe Agatha is going to be one in February?"

"Time really is flying by. Can you believe that my baby brother is graduating from Hogwarts this year?"

I let out a sigh of disbelief. "I still remember when I met him during our fourth year. He was just a geeky little second year." I smiled at the memory.

"And now he's a big seventh year. And we're adults, Zach. You and I are training to become professionals. Well, you're almost there, I'm working towards it. But still." She bit her lip. "Isn't it scary?"

"Terrifying to be honest. We're living on our own with our significant others. We don't rely on our parents anymore. We're basically self-sufficient."

Rose shook her head. "We're always going to need them for emotional support. We're going to need all our loved ones in our life for that. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"I know that, but I'm just saying we take care of ourselves now," I said. "We used to just be kids. Look at us now."

"Where did all that time go?"


	157. Hugo 157

**I'm updating again! Reviews for this chapter would be absolutely wonderful. Hell, reviews for any chapter would be wonderful. I haven't gotten a request in a while, so please send some! And if you did send one about a month ago and I haven't fulfilled it, send it again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this story involving him.**

"Can you believe we're still dating?" Gabby asked me before she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"It's awesome," I replied, my voice filled with monotone. It's not that I didn't care about our relationship. I was just tired of talking about how long we've been dating. It'd been over a year solidly, not counting when we were dating briefly in fifth year. We didn't become serious until sixth year, and now we were committed seventh years.

"Do you think we'll get married?"

My heart practically jumped out of my chest. "Anything's possible," I answered vaguely, my eyes darting around The Three Broomsticks, trying to avoid eye contact. Because I knew if she looked in my eyes it would be impossible for her not to detect the terror in them.

"Well, we have been dating a long time. It would kind of be a waste if we didn't get married, you know?"

Ever since Gabby and I decided to lose our virginity to each other last year, our relationship had taken a turn for the worse. It's not that I didn't love her because I did. It was just…why did it have to become so serious so soon? Our relationship wasn't about having fun anymore, it was about planning for the future. And that scared the hell out of me.

"I don't know." I kept it vague, it's not like I could tell her the truth.

"You seem like you're in a different world, are you okay?"

See, this was exactly why I couldn't break up with her. She was so _sweet_. And she loved me. What kind of arsehole would break up with a girl this great just because he was scared about having a future with her?

"The only world I'm in is here with you." Her face beamed at the cheesy response.

She took another sip of her butterbeer before saying, "Can you believe it's already November 1? We'll be graduating before you know it, Hugo."

"We will be. In a year from now you'll be working in the Department of Magical Transportation."

Gabby smiled. "I love the Floo Network. I think it's so interesting. I really hope they'll give me a job there."

"And I'll be working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts if all goes according to plan," I added. My grandfather had gotten me interested in Muggles and how they lived their lives, so it felt only fitting to work where he did. "It's weird how my sister had no idea what she wanted to do with her life when she was our age, yet you and I know exactly what we want to do."

"Your sister is so talented and had so many options that she just didn't know what to choose from."

This comment felt like a stab in the stomach. "Are you saying I'm not talented and don't have many options?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Gabby protested. "You're a very intelligent human, you know that. Your sister was just so good at spells and fighting, she could have been an Auror if she really wanted to be. She has a lot of leadership qualities as well. You know you're not that great of a fighter and you hate being in charge, so she just had more-"

"I get it," I cut her off.

"Hugo, please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean it like that. You're very talented," Gabby told me as she put her hand on top of the hand I had on the table, trying to comfort me.

"But I'm just not as talented as my sister?"

"Don't take it like that!" She whipped her hand off of mine, as if I was a stove and she had just burnt herself. "Your sister is an extraordinary person, I know for a fact that she's a lot better than me."

"You seem to just be digging your hole deeper here, Gabby."

She let out a sigh. "I thought the girl in the relationship was supposed to be the sensitive one. Why are you taking this so personally?"

"Because Rose being better than me is a sore subject in my life, I thought you knew that!" I snapped. "Or at least you _should_ have known that."

"Please don't be mad at me!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just don't break up with me." My heart broke at the sight of her crestfallen face as she pleaded for me to calm down. "I messed up, you're right. I should have known better than to say that. It'll never happen again."

Reaching my hand across the table, I stroked her cheek gently. "I'm not mad anymore."

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if we broke up," she admitted. "I love you too much to experience life without you in it."

This should have made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, right? It was such a beautiful sentiment. She couldn't imagine her life without me. I should have been thrilled that someone loved me so much. But the thing is…I wasn't. I was scared. I was mad at myself because the truth was that I could imagine my life without her, and it was just a fine life.

!

Trudy sat on my bed, messing around with the latest Muggle contraption that I had given her for her birthday. It was a mini-computer, one that could fit in the palm of your hand. They were made about ten years prior to me buying it for her, so I got it for a pretty cheap price of $80. Since Trudy was my best friend, I decided long ago that I would get her into Muggle possessions like myself.

"The internet might be the coolest thing in the world," she said wistfully.

I was standing in front of my mirror, putting deodorant on, as I turned around to laugh at her. "You are obsessed with that thing. It's getting kind of unhealthy." She glanced up from her computer to glare at me. "What? It's true! I'm just saying something because I am a concerned best friend, so I'll repeat myself. Your obsession is unhealthy."

She waved me off dismissively with her hand. "Blow it up your arse." Then she turned her attention back to the internet. As proper as she was most of the time, she did reserve some rudeness for me.

I plopped down at the bottom of me, facing her direction. "All I do is care about you and love you, and all you give me is grief." She looked up again and shook her head, letting out a small smile. "That's much better."

"Well, I need something to occupy my time as I am single and you are in a relationship with a girl who likes to preoccupy all your time. I'm getting lonely," she said. She tried to sound nonchalant about it, but I could hint the bitterness in her tone. I scooted myself up towards her, making her move closer to the edge of the bed, so I could lay next to her. "It's true," she mumbled. "I'm surprised you have time to hang out with me now."

Our backs were pressed against the headboard of the bed. My arm wrapped itself around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Gabby wants to be around me all the time. And I'm afraid that if I blow her off just one time she'll go off the deep end." I paused and looked at my understanding best friend. "I should have never had sex with her. Our relationship just hasn't been the same since. I miss the casualness of hanging out with her. Now I feel trapped."

Trudy cringed. "I hate the fact that you're not a virgin anymore," she confessed. "It makes you feel so grown up to me. And I hate that we're growing up." She turned her head to look at me too. "What am I going to do without you next year? You're going to be working in the Ministry, probably still dating Gabby, and I want to a professor, but I highly doubt I'll get a job so young, so I have no clue what I'm doing next year."

"You'll figure something out, Trood, you always do," I told her softly.

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'm just going to miss you. I'm already getting a taste of what life without you is going to be like, and I don't like it." I kissed the top of her head, trying to show how much I really cared. But honestly, I don't think there were words or actions that could really convey my true feelings towards her. "You're the best friend I could have ever asked for, Hugo. I don't know what I would have done the last six years without you."

"I know I would still be a completely neurotic mess. You know what the funny part is, though? You were still my friend even when I was crazy. I've calmed down over the years, which is how I managed to find a girlfriend, but you were always my friend, no matter how weird I got. I guess that's 'cause you're equally as weird," I chuckled.

She smacked the arm that wasn't wrapped around her. "I am not weird!"

"Yes, you are. What teenage girl is as proper as you are? What teenage girl gets as angry at the injustices of the world as you? What eleven-year-old girl would have willingly been my friend? Trust me, Trood, you're weird. But I love you for it."

Trudy picked her head up off my shoulder and smiled at me. "I love you too."

And something in the atmosphere changed as I was looking her eyes and smiling back at her. When that change happened I stopped smiling and so did she. We were just looking at each other, as if the 'I love you' we had both just said was seeping into our bodies, spreading this venom that gave us each the same crazy thought. This thought was consuming me to the point where I had no choice but to act on it.

So I leaned forward and kissed my best friend on the lips.

Don't think I was a complete jerk because I did feel guilty as I was kissing her. Questions were running through my mind as if a marathon was going on. What if Gabby found it? It would absolutely destroy her. Did this kiss mean I was in love with Trudy, not Gabby? Or was I only kissing Trudy because I was terrified about my future with Gabby? Why was Trudy going along with this? Why did I really do it?

My pulse was on fire as our kisses became more frantic and passionate. Somehow we ended up in the position of Trudy lying on the bed with me on top of her. (Don't ask me how.)

When my hand started wandering under Trudy's sweater, something logical must have snapped in her brain. With a strength that I had no idea that she had, she completely threw me off her and onto the floor. "What are we doing?" she practically yelled, panic filling her voice. "We're best friends! You have a girlfriend!" She jumped off my bed and flattened her wrinkled clothes down.

"I don't know." I picked myself off the floor and stood humbly in front of her. "One minute we were saying I love you and the next we were snogging."

"Merlin, I'm a home wrecker," she muttered under her breath as she placed her hand on her forehead. "I am not the type of girl who ends up being the home wrecker."

"You're not a home wrecker, don't be dramatic." I took a deep breath, trying to figure some things out. "I'm dating Gabby. I can't break her heart just because you and I accidentally snogged once."

Trudy nodded her head. "Precisely, which is why we'll pretend this never happened."

"We'll never speak of it again," I agreed, sticking my hand out for her to shake. "Deal?"

She grabbed my hand and shook it. But when her skin made contact with mine, my heart started beating faster, making me just want to throw her down on the bed and snog her some more.

Something in the back of my mind was screaming that this whole transaction was a mistake, but I ignored it. Trudy was my best friend and Gabby was my girlfriend and I wasn't going to mess that up, no matter how much my body was telling me to do so.


	158. Selena 158

**The beginning of this chapter has some important knowledge in it, but the end is basically pure fluff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, just this story.**

_Dear Selena,_

_I started Hogwarts in September, so it's been awhile, and I'm still not really liking it. Maybe it's because I'm in Slytherin and I have this paranoia about all of my friends. I don't know._

_Dad's still in Azkaban, as he has been for almost two years now. I wonder how our mother is taking the transition of living home alone now that I'm gone. I would suggest you to write her, but she currently despises you for dating blood traitor trash, so I guess that's a no go...She doesn't even want me to have communication with you, let alone does she want to talk to you herself. But who cares what she says? You're my sister, and I'll talk to you if I want to._

_Ocean's dating some guy named Iggy. What kind of name is Iggy, anyway? _

_Nadia is doing Merlin knows what. She refuses to acknowledge my presence because I'm just a first year and she's a fifth year._

_Macy, the only non-Slytherin in the family, talks to me occasionally, but we never see each other. _

_As you can tell, I'm pretty lonely. So write back!_

_Duncan_

I folded the note and put it in the front pocket of my shirt. During my breaks at work, I liked to read letters my friends and family sent me, to remind me that there was a reason for living my crappy life. Not that I was suicidal or anything, but you would understand my thought process if you were a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron. Or if you were a waitress in general, I guess.

I was okay with being a waitress during my summers when I was still at Hogwarts. I thought I was just biding my time for my **real** future. Maybe that's what everyone who gets a dead-end job thinks, I don't know. The point is that I was not happy as a twenty-year-old waitress with no apparent future. I needed to make more affirmative plans.

Well, okay I had plans, I just didn't know how to live them out. I wanted to be a Muggle interior designer, but I didn't know how to go about doing that. I made a mental reminder to ask Albus about that as I walked back into The Leaky Cauldron for my next shift. There was no way I wanted to work in that dump hole longer than I had to.

!

"Otis Webb is getting married next month, did you guys know that?" Randa asked as she picked up her menu. "Al and I got the invitation a month ago."

"Who is he marrying?" Scorpius questioned.

We, I mean Rose when I say we, decided it would be fun if me, Freddie, Albus, Randa, Scorpius, and herself went on a triple date to Tony's, an Italian restaurant in Islington. In case you couldn't infer this information on your own, triple dates weren't my thing. They were cheesy, no matter how you tried to dress them up.

"A Chaser for the Arrows, Whitney Ester, apparently it was love at first sight."

"He's marrying a girl he barely knows?" Randa nodded her head. Scorpius scoffed, "What an idiot. Wait 'til he sees what he's in for."

"You're not married, how do you know what he's in for?" I retorted cheekily.

"It's true that Rose and I are not married, but we've been dating a pretty long time and she's still surprising me. My point is that you shouldn't marry someone until you really, really know them."

"How long will it be until you really, really know Rose?" Freddie smirked.

"I will not justify that nosy question with a response," Scorpius told him. He looked nervously at Rose, hoping she wouldn't be angry or have any other negative reaction to his comment. Instead of being angry, she was quietly looking down at the menu. He nudged her side. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm just thinking, that's all. Don't mind me." She continued looking down at her menu, not wanting to look Scorpius in the eye. He put his arm around her affectionately, and I wondered what was really going on with her. Then she answered my question by adding, "My grandfather's in the hospital. He had a stroke three days ago."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rose sighed. "He can barely move, he can't talk coherently, he just mumbles. The Muggle doctors are still trying to figure out how bad the damage was to his brain."

"Rosie, I'm so sorry. I know how much you love your granddad Edward," Albus said. "Do you want me to come with you to visit him sometime?"

"Sure, that would be nice. Scorpius can only go with me so many times before he gets sick of it."

"I'd go with you every day for a year, Rose, and you know it." Scorpius kissed the top of her head quickly. "Your grandfather's a good guy, and I really don't mind visiting him. Plus I get to talk to your grandmother, and she's still hilarious even in crisis mode." I saw a small smile spread across Rose's face. Those two really were great together, even I had to admit it.

"My dad's working the joke shop tomorrow, so I can visit him with you too, Rose," Freddie offered.

"I didn't know him, but I'll go with you as well," I added mostly to be polite. It's not that I didn't want to support Rose, I just really hated hospitals. I guess no one _likes_ hospitals, but St. Mungo's gave me the heebee jeebees.

"You guys don't have to go with me. It's fine. I'll be fine, I promise." Rose went back to looking at her menu, which was good timing because our waitress finally came to take our order.

When the waitress left the table, Freddie exclaimed, "Guess what!"

"What?" Rose asked for us. I mentally sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"I hung out with Tawny yesterday and she taught me origami!" Freddie pulled a paper turtle out of his coat pocket. "How cool is that?"

I looked at him and sighed. "You are so weird."

"Why am I so weird? It's cool, even Tawny said so!" Freddie held it up in front of my face obnoxiously. "I think you're just jealous."

"You think I'm jealous that you can make a stupid little turtle out of paper?" He nodded his head. "Okay, let me correct myself, you're not weird. You're mentally disturbed."

"I don't know, Selena, I think it's kind of cool." Randa held out her hand. "Can I see it?" Freddie reached across the table to give it to her. "Aw, it's cute!"

"See, Randa thinks it's cool too so that means I'm not mentally disturbed," Freddie insisted.

Rolling my eyes at Freddie, I muttered, "Randa thinking it's cute and you getting so bloody excited about it are two completely different things."

"Not going to lie, I got pretty excited when Freddie showed it to me before we got here," Albus added. Randa put the turtle in Albus' face like Freddie had done to me. He took it from her, smiling as he looked at it. "I wish I was that good at origami. Lily tried to teach it to me so many times, but I still suck at it."

Scorpius laughed. "Don't worry, Selena, I still think it's lame."

The waitress came to our table with bread. Albus thanked her as she put it down, and then continued to say to us, "As fascinating as it is to talk about Freddie's paper turtle, I've got an announcement to make." We focused our attention on him. "Randa and I have been dating for five months as of today."

Randa's eyes practically jumped out of her head. "I totally forgot! How did I forget and you remembered?"

"I programmed it on my phone," Albus admitted sheepishly. "It's kind of an unfair advantage, considering I have one and you don't. But the point is that we'll be dating for half a year in a month."

"You're one of those nauseatingly cute couples, aren't you?" Scorpius shifted his eyes between them.

"They are," Freddie answered. "You should see them around the flat. Sometimes they just lay on the couch, holding each other. There are times when they do it in silence too. It's pretty cute."

"It's nauseating," I corrected. "No offense or anything, Albus and Randa. I've never been a fan of public displays of affection, and Scorpius gets off by arguing with Rose, not being sweet and cuddly, so…"

"I'm sitting right here." Rose waved her hand in front of me. "I can hear everything you're saying, even if I'm not talking much."

"Well, it's not like I told you anything you didn't already know," I pointed out. She considered this for a moment, then nodded her head and took a sip of her drink. "Anyway," I looked back at Randa and Albus, "you guys are nauseating."

Albus turned his head towards Randa. "I'm okay with being nauseating, are you?" She smiled and nodded her head. He kissed her full on the lips.

"Stop before I 'aw' myself to death!" Scorpius booed.

Albus broke apart from Randa and smiled as he saw the waitress coming towards our table again. "Oh, my tortellini soup is here!" His eyes lit up like a small child's on Christmas morning.

Scorpius chuckled as he watched Albus devour the soup with his eyes as the waitress placed it in front of him. "Some things never change."

"If Rose gets to eat like a pig, I get to have my tortellini soup. Thank you," he said to the waitress. Then he picked up his spoon and dug in.

"I might start having to watch what I eat," Rose said with a light sigh. "I've gained twelve pounds within the last year."

"Really, I couldn't tell," Scorpius proclaimed.

I pointed my finger at him. "You just got major brownie points for that." He winked at me as Rose nodded her head. "Rose, considering how much you love eating, I just suggest you continue your eating habits but exercise more."

"Oh, I'll work out with you if you want!" Randa exclaimed. "I need to keep in shape for Quidditch, so it will be beneficial to both of us."

"Take her up on it. It'll be good for you two to bond. You and Albus are so close that you're practically siblings, you might as well get to know his girlfriend better," Scorpius told Rose.

"That sounds great, actually. Thanks, Randa." Rose smiled at her.

"The women of my life are going to bond together to probably complain about me. How great is that?" Albus asked sarcastically. "All they need to do is add my mother and sister to their workout regime and I'll be in heaven."

I laughed and nodded my head at Randa. "Ask them just to spite him."

"Don't teach my girlfriend to be evil!" Albus pointed his finger at me. "Just because Freddie digs that sort of thing doesn't mean I do."

Randa fiddled with her hands on the table. "I actually thought inviting your mother and sister _would _be a good idea."

"You've got to be kidding me." Albus looked at her incredulously.

Freddie and I looked at each other and started laughing together. Scorpius joined in as well.

"Okay, this night is turning out to be a lot better than I thought it would," I admitted out loud.


	159. Gia 159

**Long time no see! (Or read…I guess.) I've been busy, so sorry about this huge delay. Anyway, you might hate what I'm doing to Elton and Gia, but it's all for the better good (or maybe bad). I'm going parentheses crazy today. Review! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, but this super long story is.**

"My parents don't want me to come home for the holidays," I admitted to Elton.

We were sitting on the floor in the Room of Requirement while Lily and Ian were on a study date. He really was rubbing off on her in a positive way, her marks have never been better.

"Is there a reason for that?"

I pounded my fist against my knee lightly. "They've been fighting a lot, you know?" His parents had a divorce, so I figured he would understand my situation better than anyone because Lily and Ian's parents had basically perfect relationships. Like I figured, Elton did understand and he nodded his head. "They think if they have more time without me around they can work out their problems."

"As weird as this sounds, how does that make you feel?" He quirked his eyebrow in the goofiest way, trying to lighten the mood.

Merlin, he could make me giggle. I smiled before replying, "Not good. It's like they don't see me all year, and now they're throwing away their last chance to bond with me before I graduate and leave."

"Would Lily want to take you in for the holidays?" I shook my head. "She's taking Ian home, isn't she?"

"Her parents want to meet him." I sighed. "I wouldn't want to intrude on their love fest," I said mockingly.

"I would take you home with me, but my family's crazy." Elton moved his body closer to mine to put his arm around me. "You know, I'll stay at Hogwarts with you if you want." I shook my head, but before I could protest he continued. "Gia, no one will miss me in my family anyway. My dad's going to visit Mackenzie at Beauxbatons. My mom is going to be depressed the entire holidays because of Drake dropping out of Hogwarts and disappearing off the face of the planet."

"That was scary. But that's exactly why your mom needs you now more than ever. One of her sons is gone, she doesn't want to lose the other one," I insisted. "Please, just go home for your mother."

"Why can't you ever just let me be valiant for you?" He rolled his eyes, but then his smile betrayed him.

I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love the fact that you were willing to give up your holidays for me, so thank you. I know Lily will offer too, but I think I'll just stay here for the holidays and catch up on work. Don't give me that look, I study sometimes!" He grinned again, and I couldn't help but kiss him again.

He grabbed the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. "I like this," his voice sounded raspy as he broke away from me, "being with you."

Before he could say something that would terrify me, I kissed him to keep him silent. Because the words that could come out of Elton Thomas' mouth were words that were absolutely terrifying. But as much as I didn't want him saying those words, I felt the same.

His back was on the floor and I was straddling him as we continued kissing. Making an executive decision for the both of us, I broke the kiss to take off the ratty t-shirt I was wearing.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked quickly, sobering up a bit.

"Elton, it's a Friday night in December, the most magical month of the year. You're in the Room of Requirement with a girl who is taking off her shirt. Please, just enjoy it."

"Gia, we don't have to. I mean, we're not even dating. We don't have to rush this."

This sobered me up a bit as well. I climbed off his waist and sat on the floor next to him, still shirtless and vulnerable. "But I want to be with you."

"I didn't say I didn't want to be with you!" Elton jumped to his own defense. "Why wouldn't I want to be with you? You're wonderful." He grabbed my hand to get me to look at him. "I just don't want you to rush into this because you're feeling depressed about your parents. That wouldn't be right of me. I care about you too much to do that."

"I'm not just doing this because I'm feeling depressed," I confessed. "I want my first time to be with you." I finally had the guts to look him in the eyes, which was a mistake because it was like I could see into his soul, that's how open he was being with me. Could he see into me too? "And I just thought that we might never have a chance like this again, so-"

"There will always be more chances," Elton cut in. "But I'm telling you, Gia, I'm not losing my virginity to a girl who isn't even in love with me." This surprised me. "Call me old fashioned, but I deserve more than just being a notch on someone's bedpost."

"Is that what you think of me?" I snapped. "Do you think I'm a whore?"

"That's not what I said!" He ran a hand through his hair. "This is so frustrating, how you misconstrue everything I say!" Elton took a deep breath. "I just want my first time to be with someone who will take it as seriously as I will. That's all I'm saying."

"How do you not know that I love you?" I asked the ground I was staring at (okay, I asked him, but let's not get into that). I was too much of a coward to look at his face, I just wanted to disappear.

"You love me? Then how come you don't want to be serious with me?"

"Whenever I get 'serious' with a guy, whatever the hell that means, it always turns to crap. And I love you, so I didn't want us to turn to crap." I scooted my body closer to him, still looking at the ground. "I didn't want to put a definition on us because that scares me. But I will if it makes you realize that I do care."

Elton ran his hand up and down my still bare back. "You would be willing to compromise our non-relationship status for me?" I nodded my head. He kissed my neck. "Then I'm willing to compromise."

"What do you mean?" He continued kissing my neck, slowly moving down my spine. "Elton!"

"All I wanted to know was that you felt the same way for me that I feel for you. I love you, but you've always known that." I turned around so I could see his face. "If you want this, then I want this."

"I want this," I whispered, not because I was trying to be sexy, more because I couldn't believe what was happening. Instead of responding with words, he took off his shirt to make it even.

* * *

"Why does the headmistress have to give a spiel before every holiday vacation?" I rolled my eyes. "We fucking get it by now."

"Watch your language," Elton reminded me.

"What, it's true!" I threw my hands in the air. "We're seventh years; you'd think we get it by now. But she still gives it every year."

"Did you ever think that she gives the speech each year because we have new first years every year that have never heard the spiel?" Lily put her arm around me. "Just think about it."

"To be fair, it is annoying," Ian said, kind of siding with me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, taking whatever I could. "Wait," realization dawned on me, "that was the last time we'll ever have to hear that speech."

Lily gasped. "Aw, and I missed it! Do you think she'll repeat it?"

Elton rolled his eyes. "Like Gia said, we've heard this speech every year. We don't need to repeat it for nostalgia's sake." He took a bite of his toast before continuing to say, "Hey, has anyone noticed that my vocabulary's greatly improved."

"I did, but I didn't want to say anything in case it would have offended you," I declared.

"I've been reading more books for the fun of it, and I guess it's finally wearing off on me." Elton shrugged. "Who would have known."

"I would have, considering I've been telling you to read more for years," Ian said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Elton took another bite of his toast and I couldn't help but smile as he got crumbs all over his lap. It had been a couple weeks since I lost my virginity to him, and I actually didn't regret it a bit. It did change our relationship drastically, but I liked that change. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Elton asked, feeling self conscious.

"She's marveling at the fact that she could be interested in someone so ugly," Ian replied. "How mean was that?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I'm finally starting to pick up on you and Lily's game of teasing each other."

"It was mean, and I didn't like it!" Elton exclaimed.

Lily smiled at him from across the table. "It was good, keep it up. I've gotta say though, Gia and I have been extremely nice to each other lately." She turned to look at me. "Do you know why that is?"

"Probably because we don't talk as much as we used to."

She frowned. "Which is why I'm still mad that you refuse to come home with me for the holidays, we could be having major bonding time."

"And I'm still mad you refuse to let me stay here with you," Elton responded. "I wouldn't mind staying for you, Gia."

"Your mom needs you, and you know it," I said to Elton. "And Lily, this Christmas is for you and Ian. I wouldn't want to impose on that."

"It would be awkward for her, Lily," Elton agreed with me.

"I'm nervous as anything. What if your parents hate me?" Ian looked at Lily.

"Ian, they've already met you and they don't hate you, so why are you worried?" Elton asked. "You'll be fine."

"Elton's right, my parents will love you," Lily told him.

"It's her brothers you should be worrying about," Elton continued to say.

"They already hate me, so I have no hope for them," Ian sighed.

"Their hatred for you isn't personal or anything," Elton attempted to comfort him. "They're not comfortable with any guys being around Lily, except, like, me. And that's only because they know Lily isn't attracted to me in the slightest. So I guess it's a compliment that Albus and James hate you."

"Do they really _hate _me?" Ian asked Lily.

"It's not hatred, they're just really apprehensive," Lily explained.

"Again, it's not personal," Elton said. "I didn't like Zach when he was dating Mack."

"I always forget they dated," I piped in.

"I like forgetting that they dated," Elton replied.

Lily groaned as she pulled a letter out of her pocket. "Speaking of forgetting, I forgot that I have to go shopping with my aunts Hermione and Cadee when I get home."

"Any particular reason why you have to?" Ian asked.

"We're getting my mom a joint gift for Christmas," Lily responded.

"Oh, Christmas gifts!" Elton pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I got this for you." He handed it to me.

"My gift for you is upstairs, can I just give it to you before you leave on Hogwarts Express?"

"Yeah, whatever, just open it!" Lily answered for Elton. I'm imagining she helped him pick out my gift, due to her excitement.

I laughed as I ripped off the purple wrapping. When I opened the box, I found a silver locket inside. Engraved on the locket was _Always Yours_.

"Damn it, Elton, now my gift to Lily looks like complete shit," Ian cursed.

"Guess you've gotta step up your game," Elton laughed. He turned his attention to me. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

I twirled the locket in my hands carefully, as if I could examine his affection for me in an inanimate object. But after that night, I knew that how he felt about me couldn't even be expressed in words, let alone objects. "I don't just like it, I love it. Thank you." When I looked up at him, I prayed my eyes could truly convey how I felt about him. I'm pretty sure they did by the smile he sent me.

"Lily, expect two Christmas gifts," Ian muttered. "Damn it."

For the first in a long time, everything was going right for me. Life was easy. But it wouldn't last that way.


	160. Rose 160

**Someone made a comment about how all the characters are losing their virginity before marriage, but that's realistic in our society. It would be weird if they all waited. To be fair, I did keep Sam and Lacey waiting, and there's another character that will be adamant about waiting, which is what I'll introduce in this chapter. Other then that, I think it's realistic.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"You know what I found out that may interest you," I said to Lily as I sat down on the couch next to her. Yes, it was indeed that wonderful time of the year: Christmas at the Burrow. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Lily turned her to look at me. "And that is…?"

"Eavan Nass, who was in my year at Hogwarts, is now a N.E.W.T. tester. He's this really shy, easily intimidated guy, but I thought he was sweet, especially since he was a Slytherin. You'll have no problems with a couple of your tests this year," I declared, "being the point of this knowledge."

"I don't even want to think about them," Lily whined.

"You haven't started studying yet?" I was on the edge of my seat. "Lily! Those tests are very important for your future. My high scores were the reason I was allowed to start the Healer program at St. Mungo's a year late."

"I'm not like you, Rose, I'm not an academic. I don't think I want to do anything that even would involve me having to take the N.E.W.T.s."

With a gentle smile, I nodded my head. "You know what? There's nothing wrong with that." Lily looked a bit surprised. "My gallivanting days changed me a bit." I laughed. Even Lily let a small smile slip. "But seriously, you should try to do your best on them in case you change your mind one day. You won't keep the same opinion forever, it's impossible."

"Fair enough."

As my eyes wandered around the room, I noticed Ian talking to Scorpius. "How's it going with Ian?" I asked Lily.

"Great, actually. Mum and Dad think we're rushing our relationship, but what do they know?"

"Parents know more than you think, Lils."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not you too, Ian and I aren't rushing our relationship. Mum and Dad are just assuming we're doing things that we're not." She leaned closer towards me and whispered, "We haven't had sex yet. And I don't plan on it anytime soon, just so you know." I quirked my eyebrow. "I want to wait until marriage," she elaborated.

"That's really honorable of you, Lily."

She smiled. "I know he'll eventually try to pressure me into it, but I'm holding off. I don't want to end up in a bad situation, you know?"

"Sex before you're ready confuses things," I agreed. "It kept me attached to Vic much longer than I actually was. But I don't think it's like that with Scorpius."

"That's because you romantically loved him before you had sex. With Vic you just loved him as a friend," Lily reasoned.

"I'm impressed with how wise you are," I told her. "I may be academically intelligent, but you've got the wisdom anyone would be envious of." This made Lily beam with pride. Being the youngest of the Potters was a hard position that could kill anyone's self-esteem, so I was glad to be the one to help boost it a bit.

Hugo, appearing out of nowhere, stood in front of me. "Move over, I want to sit down."

Obeying his wishes, I moved closer to Lily so I was sitting in between my baby cousin and baby brother. "You sound grumpy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I miss Trudy," he explained with a sigh. "Christmas isn't the same without her."

"Yeah, I miss her too," Lily said. "Why didn't she want to come this year?"

Honestly, I was surprised that Hugo had even been honest with me after the first question I asked him, but the honesty to Lily's question would blow me away. "Our friendship's been really weird and strained because of Gabby. It's gotten even weirder after Trudy and I snogged a while back." He said it like it was the most casual comment in the world.

"You snogged Trudy!" Lily exclaimed. "Oh my Merlin, this is EPIC!"

"In normal circumstances I would ask you to stop yelling, but I didn't invite Gabby for Christmas this year, so I don't even care who knows," Hugo muttered bitterly.

"So the fact is that you miss your best friend not sharing Christmas with you, to the point where you didn't even invite your girlfriend to share it with you instead?" I stated this carefully. Hugo nodded his head, gloom radiating from his body. "Hugo, are you sure you're with the right girl?" For his response he shrugged apathetically.

"This is the best love story ever!" Lily, on the other hand, had excitement radiating from her body.

"Lily, not the time," I told her.

"No, hear me out. They're the best friends who realize after all this time that they actually love each other and want to be together. It's even better than when I got together with Ian because he wasn't my absolute best friend. It's even better than you and Scor-" she cut herself off. "Actually, you and Scorpius have the best love story ever, but you've got a close second, Hugo!"

"Good to know." He didn't sound like it was good to know though.

I put my arm around him lovingly. "You'll figure it all out, little bro. I promise."

Interrupting this bonding moment between siblings was my frantic-looking mother running in from the side door. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to find someone. Eventually she found Hugo and me, and then she ran towards us, yelling, "Where's your father? We need to leave right now!" My mother's voice was a pitch I'd never heard before.

Worry wracked my body. "What's wrong, Mum?"

"Your grandmother just called me. Granddad Ed just had a heart attack in the hospital. This is only going to make things worse after the stroke." The last part was a whisper, which was that more effective since her last words were shouted.

In the kitchen someone dropped a plate, and all I heard was the sound of glass shattering on the floor. At the time I misconstrued it as the sound of my heart shattering in my chest.

!

We reached the floor holding my grandfather in record time. "Mum, how is he?" My mother ran towards her own mother, fear giving her the speed of a cheetah.

"Oh, honey." My grandmother pulled my mother into a tight hug. "He didn't make it." The concord my grandmother radiated was even scarier than my mother's panic.

My brother, father, and I sat down on the chairs by my grandfather's room, not wanting to disturb the painful moment. I couldn't see my mother's face, but I did see my grandmother with tears streaming down her face, kissing the side of my mother's head, and whispering things like, "It's okay, it's okay."

Do we ever grow out of that phase of needing our mother's warm embrace during the hard times?

While I was waiting for my mother to help me with my heartbreak, I leaned my elbows on my knees, allowing myself to place my head in my hands to cry privately. My dad, sitting in the seat next to me, rubbed my back gently. I was grateful he was allowing me to grieve without trying to intervene. As oblivious as he was about some things, he understood the art of comforting someone. I guess he had more experience at it than anyone ever should.

"I forgot that people could die of natural causes," Hugo said, sitting on the other side of my father.

"So did I," my dad agreed. "Especially since my dad died fighting. I forget that there are other dangers in this world besides murderers and terrorists." His hand was still rubbing my back.

"And I hereby declare this the worst Christmas ever." Hugo sighed after saying this.

"C'mon, Hugo, let's go get some tea for your mother and grandmother." Dad leaned close to me and asked, "Do you want anything, Rosie?" I shook my head furiously. He kissed the side of my head. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

When he walked away, I cried even harder with sympathy for my mother. Because what would I do with my own dad? I would be a lost mess if he died, so I couldn't even imagine the hurt she was feeling.

Figuring her motherly senses were tingling, Mum let go of her own mother to come sit next to me.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to get out through my sobs. "Mum, I'm so sorry." Mum put her arm around me and pulled me close towards her. I picked my head up from out of my hands to look at her. She wasn't looking at me, though. Instead, she was staring straight ahead of her, trying to make sense of the thoughts running through her brain.

"Rosie, I didn't see this coming," she finally declared. "He was always so healthy. I just didn't picture him to be the type to get a stroke and then die of a massive heart attack. You know, I was more afraid of him dying by an Abscido attack."

"Dad said something along those lines, too." I looked at my surroundings. "Where's Grandmum?"

"She's sitting with your grandfather in the hospital room. She asked me if I wanted to join her, but I couldn't. That's not how I want to remember him. You're welcome to go in there if you'd like."

My dad and Hugo were back with the tea, so I decided to take my mother up on her offer. "I'll be back, I just need some closure."

She nodded her head. I stood up from my seat, allowing my dad to take my place to comfort my mother. I think she needed him more than me, anyway.

Skeptically, I walked into my grandfather's hospital room. In front of me lay my dead grandfather: a pale, lifeless figure, someone I didn't recognize in the least bit. Maybe my mother had a point. This wasn't how I wanted to remember him. But then I saw my grandmother holding his cold hand, the epitome of the faithful and loyal wife. I mustered up the courage to stand by his side, to be the faithful and loyal granddaughter.

"Oh, Rose," my grandmother wept. "What am I going to do with myself now?"

Hesitantly I grabbed my grandfather's hand, mimicking my grandmother. I didn't know what to say to her, I wasn't good at these situations or comforting people like my dad was. Instead of saying something wise like I imagine my baby cousin Lily would, I reached across my grandfather's bed and held her hand too. Maybe there's more meaning in silently holding someone's hand than giving someone words of wisdom, maybe there isn't. All I knew was that I was going to try to be there for my family because I wasn't there for my grandfather Arthur's death until it was too late. Sometimes we do learn from our mistakes.


	161. Freddie 161

**There's some language in this chapter, so I apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.**

"What did you do to piss off your grandmother?" Selena threw something at me as I was lounging on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I picked up what I then realized was a parchment.

She pointed at the parchment as she sat down in the chair next to the couch. "You just got a Howler, I can tell because it's in the red envelope and it just feels like a Howler. Your grandmother is the only person I know who sends them besides my own mother. My mother doesn't talk to me anymore, let alone associate with you, which leads me to my question. What did you do to piss off your grandmother?"

"The better question is what didn't I do to piss off my grandmother?" I muttered as I opened the letter, not even knowing what I was getting into.

"_What did I do to deserve this?" _I heard a woman crying. _"Why are you recording me? Stop that!"_

"I don't think this is a Howler, Selena," I said to my girlfriend as my heart broke with the sound of this woman's voice. Who was she? And who would be sick enough to send me this? Then it clicked.

This time a man was speaking. "_I'd watch who I send letters to, Weasley. You never know who's reading them." _The Abscidos had someone I was writing to. I almost puked at the thought. "_Tell Freddie who you are," _the man said to the crying woman.

"_Leave Freddie out of this! Freddie, it's me, Edita, I'll be fine!" _

The man's villainous, sadistic laugh cut her off. "_You think you'll be fine? You're going to die a very slow and painful death, just so Freddie knows who he's dealing with." _This time I actually did throw up, all over the floor. They knew who I was, specifically. They knew my friends, my loved ones. They knew about the Order, and they knew I was in it.

Edita stopped speaking. At this point all I could hear was her crying. It was the sound of my guts wrenching.

"_Send the warning to your little friends, Weasley. Thanks to a little friend of ours, we know who you all are. Say goodbye to your pen pal, Edita." _She screamed in pain. I couldn't see what he was doing to her, but I could hear it. Maybe that was even worse, considering what my imagination was coming up with. "_If you can't, I will. Goodbye, Freddie." _The Howler, or whatever the hell that was, was over.

Selena sat frozen in her spot. "They've gotten into the mail." She bit her hand, trying to prevent herself from sobbing. "They know who we're talking to. They know who you are." A squeak escaped her throat.

I looked down at my puke on the floor. All I could manage to say was, "I have to clean this up." Because what else could I say?

"They're going to get you," Selena declared quietly. "Not quickly, that would be too easy. They're going to pick all of you off, one by one, and I have to stand by and watch you all die. They won't kill me because of my father, but they'll make sure I suffer. That's how it's going to happen, isn't?" She looked to me, praying for some guidance and comforting words. Instead of giving her what she wanted, I went into the kitchen to get the mop.

* * *

"So they've gotten into our mail. What are we going to do next?" Aunt Hermione asked at the next Order meeting. "How are we going to protect ourselves?" She shivered. "That poor girl Edita could have easily been my Rosie."

Uncle Ron grabbed her hand to steady her. "We obviously have to stop writing people," he proclaimed. "We have to stop indicating to them the people in our lives." He let out a sigh. "Other than that, I have no idea."

"We've gotta start playing more offense and less defense," James suggested. "Why don't we attack them?"

"Because then we're just as bad as them," Teddy said. "I think we have even bigger problems than the mail situation. I think they're suspecting Zach of being a spy. That's why he didn't come tonight, he's scared shitless." Victoire glared at him. "Sorry for the language, but it's true."

"It was only a matter of time before they picked him out," Uncle Harry responded. "He can't quit because then they would know for sure."

"But they'll kill him if he stays," Albus interrupted.

"Why did you let him do this?" Grandmum snapped. "He was too young for this mission, and you know it."

"He wanted it, Molly, so don't pin this on me," Uncle Harry retorted, trying to defend himself even though it was obvious he felt guilty. He ran a hand through his messy, graying hair. All the pressure of these attacks was starting to get to him. "I don't know how to fix this."

Teddy let out a bark of a laugh. "Well, if Harry fucking Potter can't save us, then I guess it's safe to say we're screwed!"

"Teddy!" Victoire chastised.

"He's trying his best, Ted, cut him some slack," Sam said. "We have enough problems, and we don't need to add you acting like a brat into the mix." He turned his attention towards Lacey. "I don't think you should be in the Order anymore." Lacey was about to protest, but Sam cut her off. "I can't risk you losing the baby."

"If they know who you are, then they know I'm your wife. I'm already imprinted, so I might as well help."

Sam shook his head. "The less you know the better. They might show you mercy if you're ignorant."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Oh yeah, like how they showed so much _mercy _towards Edita!" The cruelness in my voice was surprising even me. "She had nothing to do with this, she was only my friend, and they brutally murdered her. They recorded it, just so I would know. That's some fucking _mercy, _Sam."

"Hey, if you want to get all high and honorable with me, then where's Selena? Why didn't you bring her along tonight?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I'm trying to protect her, like what you're trying to do with Lacey. The difference is I know it can fail. Selena didn't want to come, so I didn't make her. If Lacey wants to help, you might as well let her. She can die either way."

"Frederick Lee Weasley, don't talk like that!" Grandmum yelled. "When did you get so cynical?"

"When I listened to my friend die just because she was writing me."

Mum got up from her seat to come over to me. She put her arms around me delicately, trying to do what mothers do best: comfort. "Freddie, I know this is hard for you, but-"

"No, you don't. Who have you watch died? Who have you listened to die? No one, Mum. You have no clue as to what I'm going through." I pushed her off me. "Dad knows, half this room knows, but you don't. So stop trying to pretend like you do."

"Apologize to your mother," my dad simply said. "She's trying to comfort you, and she doesn't need the attitude."

"I'm not apologizing." I stood up from the table in anger. Then I looked towards the whole group. "I don't want this anymore. This is too real." Something in my brain was snapping, and for the life of me, I couldn't stop it. "I can't watch everyone I love die. And I especially don't want to just sit around and wait for my time to come."

"What are you saying, Freddie?" Mum took a step closer towards me, trying to pull back her baby boy to the person he once was.

"I quit the Order. We're not helping anyone if so many people are still dying. I'm just going to seek them out myself and take as many as I can before they kill me."

"Freddie, sit the fuck down, you don't know what you're talking about!" Albus shouted at me.

Rose looked at me in disgust. "How can you be so cowardly?" I glared at her, daring her to continue. This was Rose Weasley, so obviously she took my challenge. "Your own father watched his twin brother die, yet here he is, ready to fight for the cause. Your grandmother lost her husband and her son, but here she is. Don't even get me started on what Uncle Harry's been through." She shook her head. "You're a coward."

I was silently crying at this point. "Rose-"

"You can't leave," she said flatly. "We always wanted a chance to be brave like our parents, and you're just willing to throw it all away when the going gets tough."

"And if you leave, more of us might go with you," my cousin Remus threw in. "If you can't be brave, I know I sure as hell can't be."

Uncle Harry pointed to my seat. "Sit down, Fred."

As much as I wanted to, I didn't leave. I sat down like my uncle told me to. Maybe it was because of Rose's speech, maybe it was because of Remus' comment. But it was probably because Uncle Harry called me Fred. He never called me Fred, always Freddie, giving me my own identity. Being compared to my noble namesake just reminded me of all I would be giving up if I went looking for death or backed away from my family when they needed me.

"Maybe we should end the meeting, Harry," Uncle Percy suggested. "We've had enough trouble for tonight."

Aunt Cadee nodded her head. "It's not like we need to be reminded of the terrible conditions we're living in."

"I'm not quitting," Lacey informed everyone. "I won't go into combat, not while I'm pregnant anyways. But I'm not quitting, and that's final."

"Lacey, what if we both die in this. Who will take care of the kids?" Sam shook his head. "I want you to be safe, if not for yourself then for them."

"Fine, you should leave then. Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be you?"

"I'm not the one who's four months pregnant!" Sam exclaimed. "Damn it, we'll talk about this when we get home, not in front of everyone."

"Meeting adjourned," Uncle Harry declared.

I quickly ran over to my dad. Grabbing his arm to get his attention, I quickly said, "I'm sorry for being such a coward. Rose was right. About everything."

Dad smiled at me. "We all go through that phase. It's normal, Freddie. Most of us are just more private about it." He shrugged. "But hey, you've never been private about anything, so."

My mother, with purse and jacket in hand, stood next to us. "Are you ready to go, George?" She's never ignored me before. Was I the biggest douche in the world?

"Mum, I'm really sorry about pushing you away. That was wrong and totally out of line." Before she could respond, I pulled her into a hug. "I was out of line because things can never go back to the way they were. I'm never going to be the same person again," I explained into her ear.

My mother let out a soft sob, and I couldn't blame her. A part of her son was gone forever, and it was probably the part she loved the most.


	162. Randa 162

**Since everyone's still down from the last chapter, I'll make this a cute one. I can't even remember the last time a chapter was in Randa's point of view, so here we go! By the way, with the beginning of this chapter I am hinting that Randa and Albus are more serious than they were when I last brought them up…just saying.**

**Disclaimer: HP = not mine.**

Albus kissed my bare stomach underneath the covers as I told him, "I heard Terrell Sanders is marrying Nerina Dem…Dem..." I let out a slight growl in frustration. "Ugh, I could never pronounce her last name!"

"Fortunately for you, Nerina is not a very common name, so I know who you're talking about." Albus slowly kissed his way up to my face. Goosebumps broke out on my skin. It was as if there was a way he could bless me with his lips to make me feel better. "Was that all you had to say about them?"

"Why do you think Hogwarts students always marry so young?"

He rolled his body so he was lying next to me. "Because they want to marry another wizard or witch, so they just pick someone from school."

I turned to look at him. "Is that the only reason you're with me?"

Albus sat up straight against the headboard, putting his arm around my shoulders on his way up. "No way. If I wanted a relationship based off of convenience I'd be dating Mackenzie, not you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know whether or not to be offended about the fact that you already know who you would be with if you weren't with me." Playfully, I pinched his arm. He let out a little whimper as he scooted towards the end of the bed, which was against the wall. "You're such a great boyfriend."

"Hear me out!" He pointed a finger at me. "Mackenzie's already my best friend, so I wouldn't have to worry about integrating her into the group. My Quidditch schedule and her teaching schedule align perfectly. She's so busy I wouldn't have to worry about neglecting her, yet we both have enough spare time to spend with each other."

"….That does work out perfectly, actually," I couldn't help but agree. "Maybe you should date her instead of me."

"Nah, I don't know if I could ever do to Mackenzie what I just did to you." He moved his body so he was leaning on top of me as I lay down. "She's way too much like a sister for me to ever feel morally okay about it."

"It's also good to know you wouldn't leave me for Lily," I teased.

Albus, previously in a very provocative position on top of me, quickly jumped back to the corner of the bed. "You're disgusting!"

"I was just kidding you big baby." I sat up and turned my body towards him.

"You owe me for being such a pervert," he muttered under his breath. "Maybe you'll be cool with me hanging out with Sarah, Taurus, and Alfi tonight."

"Are those your old neighborhood friends?" He nodded his head. "Sarah…Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Honestly?" He closed his eyes as he said this, "She's the girl I lost my virginity to. At that party, way back when." As much as I hate to admit it, my stomach dropped a little at the thought of those hanging out again. "We haven't talked much at all since that night, if that makes you feel better," he continued. "And I'm only going because Alfi really wants to hang out."

"Is Alfi a boy or a girl? Because I've seen you write it down, and it's a rather feminine spelling." The thought slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. At least I didn't tell him see any more of my jealousy. Merlin, I hated sounding like the crazy girlfriend, but I couldn't help it. What if his feelings for Sarah were reignited, the feelings that he thought were fleeting. What if they were had more foundation than his feelings for me, considering him and Sarah knew each other practically since birth.

"Alfi's a guy. He dropped the 'e' out of his nickname when he came out of the closet."

"I didn't know you had a gay friend."

He shrugged. "Well, asking me about the sexuality of my friends doesn't come up in our daily conversation, so."

"Ha, you're so funny."

Albus' emeralds pierced my soul as he looked at me. There was so much emotion in the way that he looked at me, that it didn't really surprise me when he said, "I love you, you know that, right?" He shrugged. "I know I've never said it before, but I just always kind of assumed you knew. I don't exactly my feelings."

That piercing intensified, and it wasn't a piquant kind of piercing. It was the piercing that kept me aware of how I connected with him, how he was the only one for me. "I love you, too." Then Albus smiled at me, and I fell even more in love with him. He didn't do the cheesy 'I love you' and then kiss me like in every movie. Albus was shyer about it, acting natural and not how he thought I expected him to act.

"Hey, can you hear me all right?" He gestured his left arm towards my ear. "Did you put your hearing aid while I was still asleep?" I nodded my head. "Those things have gotten so good over time."

"Tell me about it. I remember when I was a kid they were basic like a Muggle's. Even when I first started Hogwarts I still had trouble hearing with it in, but now I have perfect hearing with it."

"How deaf are you when you don't have it in?" I sighed. "It's that bad, huh?"

"It's really declined since I hit sixteen, I don't know why. But at least my aid equipment has improved as my hearing's decreased. I'd be screwed if it hadn't," I admitted.

Albus moved his body closer to me, deciding to gently trace his fingers around my ear. I liked that he wasn't afraid of brushing my hearing aid, like some of my friends were. They thought they were going to break it if they came within a close distance of it. Or maybe they were afraid I'd get angry at the mentioning of my disability, I don't know. The point is that most people always wanted to avoid the topic of my hearing problems. Not Albus, he was ready to brave any of my faults.

"I forget you're deaf most of the time." He kissed the side of my head swiftly. "Don't let me forget, though. It's a part of you, who you are. I want to remember everything about you as often as I can."

"Then don't let me forget that you're unable to move your pinky on your one hand." I smiled as he scowled. It was a sore subject for him, especially since it disabled him a bit from being a better Seeker. He didn't have that slight extra comfort a pinky can give in a good snatch, and he hated that. Not that he ever complained about it, that just wasn't Albus' style.

"You know I hate talking about my pinky," he muttered. "Do you hate talking about being deaf the same way? Because if you do, I'll stop." The fingers that were tracing my ear moved to my chin so he could turn my head to get a better look of me. "I just like the fact that you don't complain about your disability, you just deal with it. I like that you embrace it, better than I embrace my pinky. And my pinky not moving isn't even a big deal."

A small chuckle escaped my mouth. "That's one of the reasons I love you, actually. I like that you don't complain about the crap life throws at you, you just deal with it."

"Good thing we're on the same page. But answer my question."

I shrugged. "I like the fact that you forget about my deafness. It means that's not how you see me, as the deaf girl. It means you see me as anybody else." Before giving the rest of my response, I grabbed his fingers, which were still under my chin, and kissed them. "But I love how you want to know and embrace every part of me."

"That was a good answer." He smiled as he leaned his body down to kiss me on the lips.

* * *

Rose and I were jogging around a park, something we made sure to do three times a week. I helped Rose keep her figure and eating habits at the same time, she made sure I kept in shape for Quidditch. Sometimes Al's mother or her mother joined us, but it was always at least Rose and me. It was good bonding time, to say the least.

"I miss the good old days when I could eat ice cream." Rose let out a puff of air, partially because the running was staggering her breathing and the part probably indicating a sigh. "Back when I wasn't lactose intolerant. When I also had a fast metabolism that would just burn off all the calories I ate while doing nothing."

"Ice cream's overrated anyway." I tried making her feel better, but that didn't work, considering she just glared at me for insulting what was her favorite dessert for so many years. "Sorry!"

"You should be." She smiled at me. "What's your favorite dessert?"

"Easy, Albus' mother's cookies."

Rose waved a finger at me. "Oh, good choice!"

We ran in silence for a few minutes, focusing on our breathing and foot sizes instead of talking to each other. My body felt relaxed when I ran with Rose, since we went her speed and not the speed I was used to when I ran with my Quidditch team. I got time to think on our jogs in the park, they were very therapeutic.

"Want to hear something funny?" Rose didn't wait for me to answer before she continued, "Last weekend Scorpius thought it would be a cute date to go to a Muggle zoo. Not a cute date, by the way, considering it's late January and the weather is freezing. The thought was there, though. Anyway, guess who I ran into?"

"Who'd you run into?"

Rose snorted. "Vic, my old boyfriend. He works there, can you believe it? He's a zookeeper. It's an honorable job and all, but he was always planning his future. I just find it funny that he chose that of all the jobs in the world. He had so much potential."

"To be fair, everyone said the same about you during your…." I didn't know how to word it without offending her. "Your trial period in growing up."

She stopped running, looking at me very seriously. Then a smile spread over her features. "I've never heard my selfish whore period worded like that before." Rose laughed. "I might have to steal that phrase from you. What was it again? So I get it right."

"Your trial period in growing up."

Rose let out another laugh. "I like that." She stared at me a few more moments before quickly shaking her head. "Ah, dozed off there for a second! You know when you're just thinking and your eyes land on someone, but you're not really staring at them, you're just thinking?"

"I know exactly what you mean," I said. "Don't worry about it. Let's just finish this run so we can eat."

"Now we're talking!" She sprinted forward, as if the food was in sight. "If I beat you to that bench up there, you're paying for us to go out for lunch!" she called over her shoulder.

"You're on!" I ran with all my might. Because Merlin knew how much that lunch tab would be with Rose eating, and I didn't have enough money to want to figure it out by paying for it myself.


	163. Gia 163

**So I realize I messed up Gabby's age. I started her out in the year above Hugo, but now I have her in Hugo's year. She makes an appearance in chapter 31 as a first year while Mackenzie is a second year. I'm going to have to edit that chapter to make Gabby fit Hugo's age. I didn't know they'd be dating seriously when I first started the story, so excuse my mistake. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"You look like shit," Lily told me flatly as I entered the dormitory. "Where were you?" I grimaced. "You were puking again, weren't you?"

I plopped down on my bed and moaned. It was early February and I had been like this since mid January. To say I was tired of being sick would be the understatement of the year.

"The weirdest part is you don't have a fever," one of the other Hufflepuff girls in my dorm said. "And you don't puke enough to have a virus." She giggled. "Maybe you're pregnant."

My face paled at the thought. In my head I ran the numbers…I had sex with Elton two months ago. But I had my period in January, so the thought quickly left my mind. You didn't get your period when you were pregnant.

Lily laughed. "You have to have sex to get pregnant."

Did I mention that I hadn't told Lily I lost my virginity yet? No? Well, I hadn't told Lily that I lost my virginity yet. She was all for waiting until marriage, and it would have killed her to hear that I had sex with a guy who wasn't even technically my boyfriend.

Then my thoughts flashed back to a potential pregnancy. I could be just sick, right? Elton and I only did it one time, it wasn't probable that the one time we did it got me pregnant. Not probable at all.

"Maybe I should see go see Madam Pomfrey, just to see what's up," I said to Lily.

"Want me to go with you? We've got time to kill before dinner." She smiled at me as she continued, "I also want to be there to see if you're pregnant. I want to hear the announcement of my future godchild for myself!"

In retrospect, I like to think this comment was what had jinxed me.

"Sure," I muttered as I sat up from my bed. In the offhand chance that I was pregnant, I wanted someone by my side to catch me when I feinted. And if I wasn't pregnant, then I at least had my best friend to keep me company while Madam Pomfrey prodded me. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey glanced up at me as she looked at the potion she made me spit into, "this isn't good."

"I told you no potion that tells your illness from spitting into it can be good." Lily nudged me with her elbow. "Well, what's wrong with her, Madam Pomfrey?"

Already knowing what Madam Pomfrey was going to say, I sighed. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

Lily's head whipped as fast as a Snitch in a Quidditch game to at me. "WHAT?"

"I'm afraid so, dear," Madam Pomfrey replied. My head was spinning. A child was inside of me at that exact moment. I was nurturing another life. "Didn't you know to use a contraceptive spell?"

"I didn't really know it off hand," I mumbled as I looked down at my hands. "We weren't really thinking at the time."

"So few ever do." Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"But Madam, I still got my period for January. How is that possible?" I asked.

"It wasn't your period, it was spotting from your pregnancy. You just mistook it as your period. Let me go get you some vitamins, and then we'll talk more about the pregnancy and your options."

As Madam Pomfrey went into her office, Lily rounded on me. "YOU HAD SEX WITH ELTON?" She pointed a finger at me. "And if it wasn't Elton, then I'm going to kick the shit out of you the minute after you give birth!"

"Of course it was Elton!" I leaned closer towards her. "Can you please keep this quiet? The last thing I need is for everyone in the school to hear about this. I'm just thankful no one's even in here now."

"It's cause Quidditch season is on hiatus, but anyways, how could you?" Lily's words were fumbling into each other. She was so angry at me.

"I don't know. I love him," I admitted quietly. "Just because he's not my real boyfriend doesn't make my feelings for him any less than your feelings for Ian. I just don't like publicizing my feelings for the world to see."

"Oh, so you publicize them by shagging?" Lily leaned back in the chair she was sitting on, putting her hands behind her head in the process. I visibly cringed as she said this, hating that my best friend could degrade me so much. "I'm sorry, that was harsh, but Gia!" With a histrionic arm gesture, she flatly declared, "Your life will never be the same."

"My life is ruined." You always hear about those teenage mothers who have children but always complain about how they couldn't enjoy being young. And even more than that, you hear about those teenager mothers who did it all on their own without the father's help because he walked out. Let me be frank here, I was scared shitless as I sat on that hospital bed in Hogwarts.

Lily shook her head. "I didn't say that." Her voice instantly softened as she heard the distress in my voice. "A baby won't ruin your life. It's your child, we can't think of it like that."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with vitamins and pamphlets. "Take these twice a day." She shook the bottle of vitamins in the air for me to see as she walked closer. "Even if you give the baby up for adoption, you should still give some luck parents a healthy baby."

"Adoption." The word sounded foul in my mouth. "I think my parents would kill me if I gave up a member of our family."

"If they don't kill you when they find out you're pregnant, then maybe," Lily responded.

"Adoption is a beautiful thing," Madam Pomfrey said, choosing to ignore Lily. "It's giving another couple a child they wouldn't otherwise be able to have. It's being unselfish enough to admit your child could have an easier life with parents that are more mature and financially stable. It also gives you the opportunity to get your feet on the ground before you start a family."

"Maybe that's for the best then." My stomach churned at the thought of giving my baby to someone else. Wouldn't it feel unloved when it got older? Would it think that I discarded my own child like a piece of junk could you put in a yard sale in hopes of finding it a new home?

"Then again," Madam Pomfrey shrugged, "maybe you got pregnant for a reason. Maybe you're meant to be the mother of this child. Do whatever feels right for you, all right?" She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

She nodded her head. "Come talk to me anytime you need help, dear." Madam Pomfrey put the bottle of vitamins in my hand. "I know you would probably like to keep this on the quiet side, but we have to tell Professor McGonagall and the rest of the staff about your condition."

I moaned. "Of course we do."

"You also need to see a Healer at St. Mungo's for a proper checkup. They'll be able to give you a thorough examination."

"When can I set that up?"

Madam Pomfrey moved across the room and opened a drawer to pull out a notebook. "I'll contact St. Mungo's for you tonight and set it up. The sooner, the better." She opened up to a bookmarked page and quickly glanced through the next few pages. "I'll be able to take you next week. And if something comes up where I can't take you, Professor Kim can be your adult chaperone."

"Professor Kim? She would be willing to take Gia?" Lily blurted out.

"Professor Kim is a very understanding woman when children are not trying to disturb her class. She would also be very understanding to your case, Ms. Nicotera, for Professor Kim's mother was sixteen and single when she gave birth."

For some reason that comment sounded like a personal attack. I was now another statistic of a teenager making a mistake before marriage, resulting in the birth of another unplanned child in this world. Unplanned, because I wasn't sure if it was unwanted yet.

"I'll be eighteen when I give birth," I defended myself. "I'll be an adult for over a year already."

"I know, dear." Madam Pomfrey grabbed the quill sitting on the desk where the drawer was. "You'll be graduated and able to actually raise the child yourself if you want. I just told you the option of adoption in case you felt you weren't mentally ready, that's all. Women should know all their options before they do anything about the baby, including the act of getting pregnant." She wrote something in the book as she said, "Which reminds me, you two girls and I are going to talk about birth control before you leave today." Her gaze fell on Lily. "Merlin knows we don't want you two pregnant at the same time."

"I'm not even having sex!" Lily literally yelled.

Madam Pomfrey closed the book and put it back in the drawer. "You should still understand birth control for when you decide. And Gia should understand so she knows what to do next time."

"Fair enough," I muttered. "Will you let me know the exact time and date of my appointment tomorrow after you've called St. Mungo's?"

"You'll get a slip tomorrow during class to come up here so I can tell you you." Madam Pomfrey put the quill back on the desk. "Another thing, if you ever feel tired or exhausted throughout the day, do not hesitate to come up here and just rest, Ms. Nicotera."

"Thanks again."

"Anytime, dear, now let's talk about birth control!"

Lily couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe we should get Elton here for this conversation." She grabbed my hand. "I'll help you tell him if you want."

I couldn't help but smile at my best friend. "You're not mad at me?"

"I'm still a little peeved that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'll get over that. You need me now."

Didn't I have the best friend in the world? "Thanks, Lil, but I'll tell Elton on my own. I can't even begin to imagine how he's going to react."


	164. Elton 164

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked Gia as she dragged me out of the entrance door to Hogwarts. "What's so important that we have to go outside so no one can hear us?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the lake. There are still people around here."

At the time I wasn't really worried about what Gia was going to tell me. She always had a flair for the dramatics, so I didn't think anything she could be telling me could be that important. Boy was I wrong.

When we reached the lake, Gia took a look around and sighed in contentment. "I can finally tell you without the whole school hearing." She glanced up at me quickly before staring down at the ground. "Did you ever realize that we have no privacy? Like, everything that happens in ourselves can easily be broadcasted to everyone around us. I know-"

"Gia," I grabbed her face, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Do you promise not to get mad?" Her voice sounded so fragile that it worried me. Fragile was not a word I would use to describe any part of Gia Nicotera, but here I was using it.

"Of course not, now tell me what's going on. You're driving me crazy."

A strong breeze passed by us, causing Gia to shiver violently. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "And don't hate me, but I'm keeping it," she continued before I could even give a response. "Adoption's a great option for some girls, but maybe this is the reason I haven't been able to make a decision about what career I want the rest of my life, you know? Maybe I was meant to be a mother. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise, I don't know. What I do know is that this is really scary, but," she sighed, "I want it."

"I don't know what to say," I admitted. My mind was reeling a mile a minute. A baby, how could I be a dad so young? I had to be honest with her. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

Her right eye twitched. "You're gonna abandon me, aren't you?"

"I didn't say that!" I snapped. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I don't know what I said. I don't know what to think." It was my turn to close my eyes. There stood two stupid teenagers facing each other with their eyes closed. Both lacked knowledge of birth control and answers to the challenge life was throwing at them. "How are we going to do this?"

"Are you saying there's a 'we'?"

I finally had the guts to open my eyes. "Yeah, there's a 'we'. I don't know how, but I'm going to help you. If you don't want adoption, then I'll support your decision. I'm the one who got you into this mess."

Her eyes were still closed as her whole body cringed. "Please don't word it like that. I don't want to think of my baby that way. I don't want to think of you that way-the guy who got me into this mess." It was her turn to open her eyes. "I know I've had more time to think on this, but I think of this as a decision two people made that might bring a greater purpose than either thought."

"That's beautiful, Gia." I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I didn't know you were so poetic."

"I'm not. I read that in one of the true life pregnancy books Madam Pomfrey gave me."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're already reading books?" She nodded her head slightly. "You're so far ahead of me already. Lend me one to catch up." Gia quirked her right eyebrow. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Just making sure," she said softly. "I don't want to force you into anything. And I don't want you to think I'm keeping it because I want the perfect little family or something stupid like that. I'm keeping it for me."

"So you don't want to get married?" Gia's jaw dropped. "I'm just throwing out the possibility!"

"You would seriously marry me?" I nodded my head. She bit her lip, trying to repress her next question, but not quite managing it. "Would you marry me because of the pregnancy or because you loved me?"

"Both," I answered honestly. "Probably more for the first one, if I'm going to lay it all out there."

"I don't want a marriage based off pregnancy. We can be a family without marriage." Tears were building up in her eyes. "I don't want you hating me for this later, and you're more likely to hate me if we're married." I managed to get out a sound to try to reply, but she cut me off, "No, it's true, Elton."

"I just want to do the right thing," I said flatly.

Gia ran her thumb under my jaw line. "That's what I love about you; you always try to do the right thing. But maybe this time we should focus on being selfish."

"Shouldn't the baby come first?"

She took her thumb off where she was rubbing and kissed my jaw line instead. "The baby won't be happy if we aren't."

"What's with this outburst of affection?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm just happy about your reaction. This whole situation went down really badly in my head." She smiled. "But then again, you're you. How could this have gone any differently?"

"What does that mean? You're starting to speak in code like Mackenzie or my mum."

Gia snapped her finger. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! Your mother, as weird as she is, gave you this ability to love wholeheartedly, without fear." She blinked a few times before continuing, "I wish I was taught that. As much as I love my family, they didn't teach me to love with the kind of acceptance and understanding that your mother taught you. Mackenzie has it too."

"Then what happened to Drake?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but it just slipped.

After some careful consideration, she shrugged. "I don't know. Not everyone's good, I guess. I know it kills to hear that, but-"

"Trust me, I get it." I turned my body and slowly started walking towards the castle. "Let's get back."

"Are you mad at me?" She sounded nervous and timid. Again, two words that should never be associated with Gia Nicotera. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"What is pregnancy doing to you? Offending is something Gia Nicotera is certainly okay with doing," I teased. I smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm fine, I swear, I just want you to warm up before we talk more about this whole pregnancy thing. Being this cold can't be good for the baby."

"I feel so weird because of it. Like I have to become a better person to be a good mother."

As she caught her pace with mine, I slung my arm around her. "You know I'm all for positive change, I just don't want you to lose yourself. You're a great person, no matter how much you want to put yourself down." She snorted. "It's true! How many teenage girls would be brave enough to keep a baby?"

"Pretty sure plenty have done it before me." She pinched my waist. "But thank you for trying."

"All right, how many people love me enough to tell me when I'm being an ass? How many are brave enough to just lay it out there all the time?" I kissed the top of her head. "Pretty sure that's just you."

"If I'm so brave, then why was I so terrified to tell you about this?" she mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Pregnancy is scary, Gia, even for superwomen like you."

"I'm not a superwoman," she insisted as her cheeks grew redder. I could tell she liked the complimenting, even if she would never admit it.

"Did it get colder or are you blushing?" She pushed me away from her, laughing as she did so. "Ah, I think it was a blush, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Shut up!" she yelled as she quickened her pace.

"It was a blush!" I ran up to catch her. "Did I, dare I say it, _embarrass _you, Ms. Nicotera?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she squealed. I held on tighter while making sure I didn't hurt her stomach. This unconsciously made me rub my hand up and down the area of her body that would soon grow with the growth of my child. "Why are you feeling me up, Mr. Thomas?"

I set her down gently as another thought crossed my mind. "Before you know it, our baby will be noticeable," I told her. "People are going to know you're pregnant."

She sighed. "I knew this would come up before we got back to school. I just wanted to avoid it for the sake of us being in a good mood."

"What are we going to do about it?"

Gia took a deep breath. "I was thinking that we kept it quiet until it was noticeable. That we'd only tell people when it was absolutely necessary. If I wear my robes all the time, no one will really notice until May, and then we're almost graduated by that point. I think it's just better to keep this on the down-low."

"Are the professors aware of the situation?" I asked as my brain kept reeling.

"All of them, yeah," she responded. "As soon as Madam Pomfrey found out she told McGonagall, who kept the rest of the staff know." I looked down at the ground as hurt filled me that all my teachers knew about my kid before I did. "They don't know you're the father, if that's what you're getting upset about."

"I'm just sad that they knew before me, that's all," I admitted, actually glad that she could read me so well.

"I wanted to tell you before them, but Madam Pomfrey finding out first kind of messed things up. And then I just got so scared about your reaction that I delayed as long as I could." She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"At least I know now. You did the best you could, I understand." I grabbed her hand and started walking again. It was freaky to think I was holding the hand of the woman (because how could I still call her a girl?) who would now forever be a part of my life.

It may seem that I was in a fantasy world at the time, but I wasn't. I knew raising a baby would be hard. I knew that I'd have more hardships than pleasures from having a baby so young. Yet there was still this omniscient part of me that knew the pleasures would outweigh the hardships, I could just feel it to my core as I held Gia's hand.

"Can I ask you something?" I interrupted the quiet air between us. "You don't have to answer right now.I just want you to think about it." She nodded her head solemnly. "I think we should live together after we graduate, even if we don't get married. We've never had defined lines for our relationship anyway, so why put them up now? I think we can live together successfully without being husband and wife. And if we can survive under the same roof with the baby, then maybe we could consider making the situation more permanent in a legal way."

Gia laughed. "I like the way you worded that. More permanent in a legal way, what a beautiful way to view marriage."

"Hey, I may not be as poetic as your true love pregnancy books, but I get the point across."

"That whole living together situation?" She shrugged. "We'll play it by ear. Depends how my parents take the news."

"You still haven't told them?"

She sighed. "If telling you was hard, telling them might kill me."


	165. Ray 165

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just own this piece of crap.**

"Happy birthday, Rainer!" I kissed my son on the top of his head as I picked him up out of his crib. "I can't believe you're already a year old," I muttered as I walked him out of his room.

"Can you believe it's May already?" Wenda was in the kitchen pouring herself a mug of coffee when I walked in. "My baby boy's growing up!" she gushed as I walked towards her with Rainer in my arms. She made funny faces as he looked up at her to get a giggle out of him, which always worked like a charm. I was fortunate enough to be a young father with a very pleasant baby.

"Give it another month and Lacey's baby will be here," I commented. "Can you pour me a cup?"

She nodded her head as she grabbed another mug out of the cupboard. "They're having a boy, how exciting is that?"

"Do they have a name picked out yet?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table with Rainer in my lap.

"Sean, how cute is that?" She put two sugars into my mug. "I think that's Lacey's Irish grandfather's name or something." Wenda poured cream into the coffee. "You put way too much crap into this. You should drink your coffee black like me." She picked up our mugs and walked towards the table.

"To be fair, you didn't start drinking your coffee black until this little guy was born. Before that, you drank your coffee the same way I did."

Wenda handed me my mug. "Then I realized that I couldn't afford the calories of all that cream and sugar, so I cut it out." She took a sip of her coffee before sitting down. "And I definitely couldn't afford to cut the excessive amount of caffeine coffee gave me out of my diet." With a nod of her head she gestured to our son. "He's the reason I have bags under my eyes."

"But we love you all the same," I said to him. "Even if Mummy can be a bit of a grouch."

She stuck her tongue at me. "Speaking of mothers, can you believe Lily's friend is already five months pregnant?"

"You know what's amazing? The fact that Lily can keep that a secret from all of Hogwarts, yet everyone in the family knows. And of course, once James knows something we know something."

"He is a nosy, gossiping prat," she concurred. "Then again, I can be too, so maybe that's why we got along so well." And it didn't even feel weird for me to hear her talk about her friendship with James, because after all the weirdness and heartbreak that went on between the three of us, we're all finally okay.

"He's coming over for dinner tonight. He wants to give Rainer his present in person."

Wenda sighed. "Merlin, what do you think he got him? I swear, James spoils that baby more than my parents and your mum combined."

"Knowing James, he'll probably show up with a bike tonight. You know, in preparation for Rainer's toddler years."

"Oh, of course. Because any rational baby gift could just not be good enough for our boy."

James had a habit of buying Rainer gifts that were for much older children. A month after he was born, James bought him a coloring book. (How many newborns can hold a crayon and color, exclude coloring inside the lines?) When Rainer turned six months, James bought him a Snitch. (I couldn't play Quidditch until I was five.) My theory is that James just doesn't like buying actual baby gifts, because any small gift Rainer has received from my best friend has been just as age inappropriate.

"Wait until Rainer gets older and James starts trying to buy him a pet," Wenda said.

"I really hope he doesn't. And if he does, I really hope it's not a magical creature. You know I got a T on my Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. exam."

Rose barged through my front door. "Scorpius doesn't think I'll be a good mother!"

"I know I told you that you could come over, but I didn't think you'd just march right on in. I thought you'd at least have the courtesy to knock."

Rose ignored me and continued talking. "I told him about my day of training in St. Mungo's. There was this little boy with a coin jammed up his butt." I stifled a laugh. "It's not funny, Ray!" she snapped. "That boy will have to go through a lot of treatment before that coin comes out! But anyway, when I was asked to treat the little boy I told him that what he did was foolish and sophomoric."

"I don't even know what sophomoric means," I admitted.

"In this case immature." Rose plopped down on the couch next to me. "The little boy cried after I told him this."

"Aw, did you at least say sorry?"

She sighed. "No, I went on to tell him that if he kept putting coins up his arse people would call him much worse names."

"Did you say the word 'arse'?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. Kids don't like listening to curse words, even babies like Rainer. They can tell when a word is foul and used to hurt their feelings. A kid will laugh at the word butt, but he'll cringe at the word arse. Which word did you use, Rose?" She didn't answer. "You used the word arse, didn't you?"

"It slipped!"

I put my arm around her as I noticed her voice go to a higher, more panicked pitch. "So I imagine you told Scorpius this story and he called you heartless or something like that."

Rose muttered, "Something like that."

"Did you come here to play with Rainer and see if you were bad with kids or just idiot kids?" She nodded her head. "He's chilling in his play pen right here if you want to try it out."

Rainer squeezed the orange rubber ducky that was in his hands as Rose and I approached his play pen. His "fun zone", as Wenda would like to call it, was covered with Rainer's favorite toys. These toys included his rubber ducky, Moose the Bear, Patrick the Panda, and many others of a similar nature. The orange rubber ducky was his favorite toy, though I still didn't understand why it was orange and not yellow.

"Pick him up," I told Rose.

"What if I drop him?" I forcefully pushed her closer to the pen. "All right, all right! I'm just paranoid after what Scorpius said."

"Which reminds me, why did you come here instead of Sam's?"

Rose cautiously bent down to pick up Rainer. "You know why. Lacey's due in three weeks, thus she is off the rocker." Carefully she put her hands under Rainer's armpits, then lifted him up and pulled him close to her chest. She timidly placed on of her hands gently on his bottom. "What do I do now?" she frantically asked. "What's the best position to hold him?"

"Relax, he'll freak out and squirm if he figures out how nervous you. You're doing fine just get a better grip on his butt."

She did as I said. "And this is okay for a one-year-old?"

I nodded my head. "If he was younger, I'd tell you to hold him in a laying position, but for his age this works."

"Do I look absolutely horrible with him?" Her voice shook a little with her question, as if my answer could change the rest of her life. Which I guess it could, considering if she was terrible with children that whole motherhood idea was kind of shot. But when I looked at Rose holding my son, I saw a lot of nervousness but I also saw a maternal warmth radiating from her.

"You look fine, if you just chilled out you would look great."

She smiled as she looked at the top of Rainer's head. "Can you tell Scorpius that I'm not terrible with children? Like you said earlier, I'm just terrible with the stupid ones."

I laughed. "I'll get on that immediately." As I looked at her again, I couldn't help but state, "So you and Scorpius are more serious than I thought."

"What do you mean?" She took her eyes off the baby to glance at me quickly.

"Come on, Rose, you were worried that Scorpius was thinking you'd be a terrible mother. It freaked you out that he might use that against you in your future together. I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I can at least figure that out." Rose readjusted the baby on her body, trying to distract herself from our conversation. She absolutely refused to look at me as we stood in silence for a good thirty seconds. "You don't want to talk to me about what's going on in your life? I thought we were friends."

"Of course we're friends, Ray." She still wasn't looking at me. "But I don't like talking about my relationship with Scorpius with anyone. It's a private part of my life that I would like to keep private. It's bad enough that everyone was making bets on when he and I would finally get together. Now that we finally are a couple, I just like keeping what goes on between us exactly that. Between us."

"I guess that's your decision to make," I mumbled.

"Don't be like that, Ray. Don't take it personally. If you're going to be mad at any of my negative qualities, be mad at my overbearing and domineering nature, not my love of privacy."

"Sometimes it's annoying how intelligent you sound when you speak."

Rose rubbed the top of Rainer's head with the hand that wasn't held onto his butt. "Don't worry, I'll be careful not to touch any of his lumps," she told me. "I understand the physicality of babies, but I'm not very natural with them. I've never really had to take care of them, you know? How terrible is it that I have a godson that I never really hold? I only see him a couple times a year, and during those times I'm gushing over him as Victoire holds him."

"Hey, if I can get the hang of taking care of a baby, a genius like you sure as hell can."

Rose scoffed. "Intelligence has nothing to do with raising a child. Take Elden for example. He's not the brightest guy in the world, but he's so loving and caring that he'll have to be an excellent father. I can't imagine him not having a child and being completely great with it."

"You have a point there. He'll probably be better than I am. Wenda's so much naturally better with Rainer than I am. I've been getting better, but she just has this instinct with him that I'll never have."

"At least you're trying," she said with a smile.


	166. Lacey 166

**This is Lacey's first chapter, exciting! My only regret is that it's not too happy.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

"I can't believe Lily, Hugo, and Todd are actually graduating," Freddie said, who was sitting next to me. "My baby girl!" He gave a fake sob. I smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Ow! Sam, keep your wife in line!"

"She's due any day now, there's nothing I can do," Sam told him sympathetically.

Then I smacked Sam hard in the back of the head. "I bear your child and this is how you repay me? Not to mention your other child who is being watched by Selena right now." I looked at Freddie. "She really didn't care if she saw Lily or Hugo graduate, right?"

Freddie nodded his head and laughed. "I love how you knew that she can't even remember Todd's name. But anyway, it's not like she has anything against Hugo or Lily. She likes them enough. She just doesn't like them or know them well enough to sit through one of these bore festivals. And I can't say I blame her. Plus she could stay home and help with Aggie."

"No, I'm not doing THAT to you during the ceremony!" I could hear Rose screaming as she and Scorpius walked up the aisle toward where Sam, Freddie, and I were. "This is a public place, have you no shame?" Her face was as red as her hair.

"She always knows how to make an entrance, doesn't she?" Sam snickered.

"What I want to know is what did Scorpius ask her to do to him during the ceremony," Freddie declared. I sent him a knowing look, and Freddie immediately squealed in disgust. "That's disgusting!"

"That's what Rose said," I pointed out.

Sam laughed. "That was like a that's what she said joke, only more specific." He rubbed my neck affectionately. "Good going, honey."

Rose and Scorpius finally reached us. Rose immediately started blabbing on, "My parents are sitting in the row in front of us, aren't they?" Before I could even confirm what she said, she continued, "Why aren't they here yet? They must still be at the Potter's. And where's Albus?" she asked Freddie.

"He had a big Quidditch match today. Randa's babysitting Nicholas and Maddison so Teddy and Victoire could come today," Freddie answered her next question.

"You know what I hate?" she sighed as she sat down next to Freddie.

"That I'm more in the loop of what's going on than you are." It was uncanny how well Freddie actually knew her. Even Scorpius looked impressed.

"Exactly! No one even bothers to keep me informed anymore."

Scorpius replied, "You know, since you're so upset about not staying in the loop maybe to take your mind off it-"

"NO!" Rose shouted at him. "No, that's foul and for the privacy of our bedroom. It is not for everyone here to view!"

"It was just a suggestion," Scorpius muttered.

"As disgusting as your request is for my cousin," Freddie stated, "I have to say that your determination and persistance is a talent, my dear friend."

Scorpius leaned over Rose to smile at Freddie. "Thanks, mate. I try."

"Are you two really talking about this in front of me?" Rose looked between the two in disbelief. "I can't even begin to explain how disturbing this is."

That's when it happened. I looked down at the floor and saw it. My face was on fire with embarassment. Of course my water would break before the ceremony of my husband's three cousins. That was just my luck.

Deciding to keep my mouth shut to think over how long it would actually take me to get into labor, I sat in silence staring at the floor. Freddie was telling a story, fortunately distracting my husband from noticing my distress.

"Chase Finnigan came into the shop the other day. He was telling me about how he collects rare rocks, has been since he was thirteen. Isn't that the weirdest hobby you've ever heard? Who collects rocks for fun? That's just absurd. Rocks are for kicking and throwing. That's it."

"Rocks are actually rare minerals that can be quite enjoyable to observe," Rose corrected him.

"You're a freak," Freddie told her bluntly. "I will repeat myself, collecting rocks is weird. Oh hey, I think the Potters and your parents are finally here, Rose."

"It's about time. I was nervous someone would try to take their seats."

Okay, so realistically I wouldn't be giving birth for at least six hours. I could hold my kid in until then, right? But then I needed to leave time for traveling to a hospital manually. I would have to take the Hogwarts Express to St. Mungo's, and that was most of my transportation time right there.

"Lacey, are you okay?" Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't look at him, he'd know something was wrong. And I did not want to be the one to ruin the special day of Hugo, Lily, and Todd. But my water broke! "Why are you just staring at the...oh no."

Freddie let out a big laugh. "Did you pee yourself, Lacey? I knew your bladder was bad, but jeez, this is ridiculous."

"Her water broke you idiot!" Sam snapped at him. "Lacey, we've got to get help, NOW." He immediately stood up and started looking around. "Is Madam Pomfrey here? Do you think she could deliver the baby?"

This question was like a bucket of water being poured over my head. "What are you talking about?"

"We won't have time to get to St. Mungo's, the baby is going to have to be born here." Sam sighed as he figured out that he would never find Madam Pomfrey this way. "Maybe there's a healer in the place." His eyes lit up as he looked at Rose. "Rose...Rose!"

"I haven't graduated from my training yet, I can't do it!" Rose protested. "I'm not fully qualified."

"Well, are you qualified at all?" Sam asked.

"I've gone through that part of my training, yes, but-"

"Good enough! Let's go!"

"Wait!" I grabbed Sam's arm then turned my direction to Rose. "Could you really do it? With confidence and safety? How about if Madam Pomfrey was there with you, because I think she has just as much procedure training as you do."

"A person of her position actually has less," Rose replied. "And I could confidently and safely do it, but it would be illegal. And-"

"Rose, please. Ah!" A contraction hit me. I imagine it's similar to a guy getting kicked in the balls, but then a baby comes out of a hole in your baby. Much more excruciating. "We really don't have time for this. Can you help or not?"

She nodded her head. "Let's go tell McGonagall what's going on."

* * *

There's that glorious moment when a mother first holds her child. It's the rainbow at the end of a huge storm, the first drop of rain during a terrible drought, the satisfaction you get when you get everything you ever wanted when you didn't even realize what that everything actually was. And even when your child is impaired, that moment still exists.

Sean was born on a bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Everything was fine, Rose did a fantastic job delivering him. From the time my water broke until he was actually born was a total of nine hours, so Sean was born at eight o'clock at night on June 25, 2026. Rose didn't notice that Sean couldn't open his eyes until six minutes later. After pulling out her wand and doing a quick test to be sure, she discovered much sooner than any Muggle could what was wrong.

Rose cried uncontrollably when she figured it out. Guilt consumed her, and all she could say was, "It's my fault. I delivered him, it's my fault." I firmly don't believe that considering Rose had no say in what was going on in my body during the pregnancy. I did, and when I realized that I began to cry uncontrollably.

Sam held Sean first, I couldn't look at him without breaking down further. My husband didn't cry though. He looked at Sean with love and a determination in his eyes, a new challenge that he could easily conquer.

For a solid half hour I cried, blaming myself for Sean's deficiency. I kept thinking of everything I did or ate that could make him that way. My son would never get to see the beauty of the world, he was just born that way. Who else could I blame but the womb that carried him?

Then Sam made me hold Sean. He said I had to get over it, this way the way things were for our boy and we'd find a way to get around them. We were strong enough to do that, and apparently I would believe that if I just held him.

I did. And maybe my guilt would never fully go away, but it did take a back seat to the true love I felt for my son. The moment I felt when I held Sean was not tainted like I thought it would be. When I held Aggie, all I felt was joy. Before I held Sean I was afraid that I wouldn't enjoy the moment as much, but I did. The only difference with Sean was that I couldn't stop lightly brushing my fingers over his tiny closed eyelids. Babies were supposed to open their eyes once they were born, they didn't stay open for very long, but they could at least open. But Sean didn't, and not because he was too weak. Sean was blind.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked me as she sat down in the chair by my bed.

"Better. I'm sorry for taking the attention away from your graduation. Especially since Grandmum put a hold on your party after she found out about me being in delivery."

"Merlin knows nothing can be an interruption during the birth of one of her great-grandchildren. Not like she hasn't been through this a thousand times before," Lily teased. She smiled at me warmly. "It's not a big deal. Hugo, Todd, and I don't care. We just care about you."

A cringing moment if I ever had one. "You found out about the baby, am I right?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" Lily got nervous. "I just thought you only had Sam, Rose, Grandmum,and Wenda see the baby because you were too emotional for the rest of us to see." Okay, maybe that was a bigger cringing moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"I was emotional, and it wasn't supposed to be a secret. Everyone would have figured it out anyway." And it was weird how easy it was for me to make light of the situation, how easy it was for me to make a comment like that and give a little chuckle after it. Maybe the world wouldn't crash down on my shoulders. "I just don't want the pity, you know? I can handle this. And the worst part is that I'm going to be getting pity looks for the rest of my life." Then I looked down at my baby who was sleeping in my arms. "Okay, maybe the worst part is that he won't ever even know what a pity look is."

"Or maybe that's the best." Lily shrugged. "Seeing is overrated, it makes you judge by the looks of something. Sean is going to judge by the way it feels, the way it truly is. He won't fall for a girl because she's hot, the girl he falls for will be beautiful on the inside. And he can hear, maybe he'll become one of those truly gifted musicians. You never know."

"You have a point, but he's blind, Lily. He doesn't deserve that."

She looked at Sean in my arms, tears filling her eyes. "I know, I was just trying to give you a different perspective on it. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't be sorry. I love you for trying. This is just going to be a lot more challenging than anything else I've ever had to deal with in my life. But I'll deal. No, I'll thrive. He'll thrive. We'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."


	167. Lily 167

**So I bet you're wondering about my lack of posts. I'm really sorry to my dedicated readers-the end of school this year was nauseatingly busy. Then the beginning of this summer was busy and my family hasn't left me alone to write. But I got a review recently that encouraged me to write, even if I have to write at 12:44 in the morning. I have to practice my writing if I want to write a book, and I don't have enough time at the moment to dedicate myself to one. This is the practice I need. Hopefully some of you are still enjoying my practice!**

**Disclaimer: I wish HP was mine.**

"Gia, can I ask you what you are doing at my house at two in the morning?"

There before me at my front door was my best friend in the entire world, clutching a bag and visibly shaking. Immediately I let go of my colder demeanor when I noticed the shaking. That's when it clicked-she told her parents about the pregnancy. And they kicked her out. She knew there was a possibility of it before she told them. After all, they were a strict Italian family that didn't allow dishonor.

"They kicked me out," she whispered. She raised her volume as she continued. "I knew my fortune was too good when they told me they couldn't make it to graduation, that it was all going to crash around me when I got home. I've just been wandering around the last few hours."

"Oh, Gia, come here." I held my arms out for her to enter their embrace. She let out a little sob before throwing her arms around my neck. "I'm proud of you for having the courage to tell them," I let her know. "I'm proud of you for dealing with this baby the right way."

"Apparently you're the only one." Her voice was breaking and cracking as she spoke. "My parents never want to see me again. I know this pregnancy was unexplained, but I'm eighteen now. It could have been worse." Gia's words were running together frantically, so I was having trouble keeping up as she continued, "I know I can be mean, but what did I do to deserve this? This pregnancy, these parents-"

"Whoa, don't think of this as a punishment for your sins." I pulled back from our embrace. "This baby could be a blessing in a disguise."

"A blessing shouldn't feel like a punishment, disguise or not!" she snapped. She bundled her hand into a fist and stuffed it into her mouth. Momentarily she let it out to say, "I shouldn't have said this. I promised myself I wouldn't think that way." Her body cringed, as if she was trying to rid the poisonous thoughts from her mind physically.

"It's hard," I sympathized. I certainly couldn't emphasize because I had never been a pregnant teen. "It's your hormones talking."

Gia put both of her hands down firmly at her side. "Hormones, deepest thoughts, same thing." She took a deep breath. "The reason I'm here is because I need a place to crash for a little bit. Elton offered for us to get a flat together, but I haven't had the chance to talk to him about it yet. I didn't want him to see me so doubtful about this situation."

"Of course you can stay here. Considering my parents let Scorpius live here, and they're actually missing him now, I'm pretty sure it will be okay. We'll talk to them in the morning, just come inside, okay?"

She nodded her head as I put one arm around her petite shoulders. I placed a gentle hand on her rather round belly. Gia was due with her first child at the end of September and it was already the beginning of July. The thought that my best friend was going to be a mother thoroughly freaked me out, but I had to let her know the other truth that would always exist in my heart.

"You know, Gia, you're really lucky Elton isn't a jerk and is willing to help you out with this. But I just wanted to let you know that jerk or not, I'll help you with this baby. I'll always be here for you." She turned to look at me with eyes full of hope and gratefulness. "You're my best friend no matter what. I'll take care of you, I promise."

!

The next morning Elton and Gia were talking about their future as I nonchalantly (okay, how could I honestly act nonchalantly about my best friend's future?) drank a cup of coffee sitting on the countertop in my kitchen.

"I have a good job, Gia. I can take care of us," Elton assured her. Elton was now an office worker in the Goblin Liason Office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Gotta love Aunt Hermione for helping him land the job. "We can rent a flat at the complex Freddie and Albus live in; I've already talked to someone about it."

"How come you're so much more grown up and prepared than I am?" Gia sighed. "I don't have a job. I had no idea what the hell to do until you stumbled in here today."

"You're super pregnant, Gia, you should be off your feet at this point and not working. Let me take care of that." He stood up from his seat and headed towards the coffee pot with his mug in his hands. "You just read up on how to take care of the baby and maybe you could try making some money babysitting if you really want to help out. It'll be good experience."

A smile spread across my face as I took another sip of my coffee. My best friend had the most perfect guy, a guy who understood enough to even let me listen in on their private conversations.

"Don't worry, Gia," I took a step towards her, "there will always be crappy jobs like mine waiting for you once the baby's older."

"Working at The Leaky Cauldron is at least a job," Gia informed me. "You're making money. When do you start?"

"Tonight, actually. Selena's training me. She gave her two weeks notice a couple days ago, though. She got a job as an interior designer for some Muggle place."

Elton let out a chuckle as he put sugar in his coffee. "Isn't that ironic that a girl whose parents wanted her so badly to marry the perfect pureblood demon wizard and be a good pureblood witch herself ended up dating Freddie and plans to work at a Muggle place?" He smiled as he pulled out a spoon from the drawer that held the utensils. "It really makes you think."

"Think what? Don't have intentions for your children because they're just going to screw you over anyways?" I pointed a finger at Elton. "Look at Rose, the image of perfection. She's currently dating an ex-Deatheater's son and she had a year of gallivanting around Europe and sleeping with a man she barely knew. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that didn't live up to Aunt Hermione's or Uncle Ron's intentions."

"Then again, you could get a son like Ian who is training for the Beater Bats as we speak," Gia quipped.

"I can't believe he made it," Elton said as he walked back over to the kitchen table. "He deserves it. He's a great Quidditch player."

"He is," I agreed as I made my way to the table to join them. "I don't think I've ever been more proud of him. He's got his life figured out, you know? I have no idea what I want to do with mine. I just want to live. I want to meet people and I want to live."

"Well, you'll meet people at The Leaky Cauldron." Elton snapped his fingers. "You know what you should do? Work there a couple years, talk to all the people you can, learn as many stories you can, and then write a book. Pick the story you like the best, or make it a whole book with each chapter telling a different person's story. You're creative like that, and your writing sure as hell isn't bad."

"That's actually a really good idea," Gia concurred. "You should listen to him."

Nervously I bit on my lip. "I don't know if I can do that. I've never really committed to a project like writing a book. I can barely even manage getting to a place on time."

"You don't have to do it or commit to anything, it was just a suggestion." Elton shrugged. "I mean, you're working there anyways, you might as well get something big out of it like a book. Or maybe you can join a band! You actually got good at singing over the past years. Before you used to sound like a dying squeal. Remember that, Gia?"

She laughed loudly. "How could I forget? I shared a room with her."

"It wasn't THAT bad!" I protested. I bit my lip again. "Was it?" They both nodded their heads, having the similar quality of never passing up the chance to tease me. "Okay, it was bad, but I learned! Don't they say practice makes perfect?"

"Perfect practice makes perfect," Elton corrected. "You just got lucky with your practice."

Gia sniggered, "You really did."

I let out a moan. "You guys suck. Why am I even friends with either of you?" They both laughed at me. "At least I get a break from you next weekend. Ian has off from training and we're taking a trip to New York City."

"All the way in the States?" I nodded my head. "What made you guys decide to go there?"

"I don't know, I guess Rose kind of inspired me. Like I said, I want to live. And if Ian has the time off, he's willing to live with me. Not that living has to include traveling, but I always liked the sound of that city. There are so many cities I want to see. There are so many people I want to meet. There are so many experiences I want to have."

"That sounds so exciting, so romantic." Gia's face crinkled, as if she was holding back a sob. "I won't ever get to do that. I'll have a kid in a few months and I won't be able to do that!" That's when she let the sob escape.

Elton and I both looked at each other and took a deep breath each. Her hormones were acting up like crazy, and anything could send her into frenzy. Usually she reserved her deepest fears about motherhood from Elton, but occasionally she slipped up like just now. At least she wasn't telling him that she felt rueful about the baby considering her own parents were willing to give her up because of it.

"But now you get to have a whole new type of adventure," I told Gia. "You get to be a mother, and I think that's the most exciting journey of all. You're not just changing the location of your life; you're changing your life. You're making a difference with it by having that baby. How much more exciting and romantic can it get than that?"

"You really think of it that way?" Gia sniffled.

"Honestly, I do." And I meant that. Even though it was scary, it was exciting that Gia got to be a mother, a totally new type of person.

Elton nodded his head in agreement with me. "Life will be tough for a while, Gia, but we're adults now."

"Didn't you hear him earlier? He's got a real job and everything. He's taking care of you." I smiled at my best friend. "You're gonna be fine."

"I am, aren't I?" Gia returned my smile. She turned her attention to Elton. "Have I thanked you lately for being completely wonderful? I mean what if I had had sex with some idiot or jerk?"

"Well, that was a nice picture in my head," Elton said dryly with a small grin on his face. "I'll ignore that and just accept the thanks. Even though you shouldn't be thanking me, it's my job to take care of you and the baby."

And with friends like these, how could I not believe in happy ever afters?


	168. Scorpius 168

**Disclaimer: Only this story is mine.**

It was a Saturday morning in July when I woke up and realized I was visiting my father today. Occasionally we had secret meetings, about four a year, and this was one of those. I sat up in the bed I shared with Rose to think about what was to come. I ran a risk every time I went to see my father, both of us knew it, but I just had to know he was okay.

I must have woken Rose up, because I heard her murmur, "Merlin, why do you wake up early on Saturdays?"

A smile spread across my face as I turned my head to look at her. "I'm used to it from the working week, I guess. I remember back during my Hogwarts days I used to get up last minute. Now I'm always the early bird."

"And it's bloody annoying." She splayed her body across the bed as she put her arms over her head to stretch. My smile couldn't help but grow-she looked like a flower blooming and growing more beautiful right before my eyes. "I want lazy, inconsiderate about time Scorpius back. Even if he did treat me like a prat." She giggled as she smiled up at me.

"You really want old Scorpius back? The Scorpius who was a coward and couldn't even tell you how he felt for years? The Scorpius who was just a pure coward in general?"

Her left hand traveled up my body until it reached my right upper arm. Carefully she moved her hand under the fabric of my shirt and rubbed circles into my tattoo with her forefinger. "You were never a coward. You were put in a tough position, and eventually you came back from that," she insisted.

I couldn't look at her any longer, I hated when she looked at me with such adoration and love when I thought about my days in Abscido. "Why in the world did you still want to be with me after finding out I was part of a murdering group?" I asked as I stared straight at the wall in front of me. It sickened me to think of my past, and I had that fucking tattoo to remind me of it every day.

"Why in the world did you still want to be with me after I flew off the deep end, moved around the world, and even slept with another person?" She stopped rubbing my tattoo so she could put her left arm around my shoulders. "I hate that I did that to you. You have a reason for what you did, Scorpius, you were trying to protect the people you love. I just hurt you."

"We're two messed up people, Rose Weasley." I turned to look at her and quickly kissed her lips.

"It's why we work so well as a couple," she replied when the kiss was done. "We also work well because there were no surprises about each other's personalities when coming into the relationship-we already knew exactly what we hated about each other because we were enemies." She let out a hoarse laugh, her throat dry from her night's sleep.

"True. When did you get so insightful, Princess?"

She sighed. "I hate when you call me Princess. It makes me feel like you're putting me a pedestal that I really don't deserve. And the way you look at me sometimes… Merlin, I'm too flawed for you to look at me like that."

"I know the exact feeling," I said softly as I put my hand on the side of her face. Gently I ran my fingers along her jaw. "To be fair, I used to call you Princess when I hated you."

"Oh, that makes me feel better. You still call me that awful name because you hate me."

"Why do you think the sex is still so good?" I gave her a wicked grin as she slapped my arm. "We've still got all that tension going on, I love it."

"You're a horn dog," she laughed.

"Oh, Rose, I could be much worse if I wanted to be. I hold myself back most of the time. It's totally inappropriate to be a horn dog all the time with a princess like you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting out of bed so I can do something productive now, like study."

"You would pick a career where you have to keep studying." I watched Rose step out of our bed and grab a ponytail holder from the nightstand on her side. "Are you working tomorrow night, by the way?"

"No, because I remembered that we have that dinner with Zach and Tawny. But I'm working tomorrow until five o'clock. I might be a little late." She grabbed a pair of clean shorts out of one of her drawers. "Doesn't it suck that we can't even go over their flat? We have to meet them in an entirely different country just to have dinner."

"The Abscidos are dangerous. It's what I have to do with my dad."

"Right, you have that meeting today." She snapped her fingers as she remembered. Then she turned the conversation back to the Abscidos. "I read in the paper yesterday that they attacked a major village in France."

"Was it near Elden?"

She shook her head. "No, thank goodness. I still wrote to him, just to make sure he's okay. I can't believe he's getting married next month."

"I've only met her a few times, but she seems pretty great. Elden looks happy with her, but you would know better than me." Her back was to me, tweezing her eyebrows as she looked in the mirror, but she immediately stopped when I said that. I didn't mean for it to come out with any harshness or bitterness, yet that's how it came out I guess. "Rose, I didn't-"

"Stop right there. How you said it was fine, I just…I hate thinking about it. I can't believe I'm bringing it up twice this morning, but I really hate myself for doing that to you." She took a deep breath and continued tweezing. "Let's just change the subject, okay? That's enough self-deprecation for the day for me, thanks." Quickly she turned around to smile at me, to let me know that we were okay.

"Just me say, don't ever hate yourself, Rose. I'll always love you, no matter what, so it's not worth it."

I could see her expression soften in the mirror as she continued tweezing. "Didn't I say to change the subject?"

"Well, I have to hit the loo anyways."

She laughed. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the first of many trips of the day!" Rose used her tweezers as a microphone, saying the line like a professional announcer. "Your bladder is so terrible, Scorp," she continued.

Using my Seeker skills, I grabbed the tweezers right from her hand. "I know I do, you don't have to remind me, Princess."

"Didn't I tell you I hate that? Now give it back!" she demanded in her whiniest, bossiest voice. Some things never change.

"Make me," I teased as I held the tweezers above my head. She wasn't that much shorter than me, so she managed to jump up and grab them back.

"Ha! I got them, take that!"

"Who cares? I got you to jump up on me, and that's all the victory I need for the day." I wiggled my eyebrows as I walked backwards to the corridor.

"You really are a horn dog!" she exclaimed as she started walking towards me, her hand outstretched like she was going to hit me.

Not wanting to see if she actually would hit me, I turned my body around to run towards the bathroom. "Never claimed I wasn't!" I yelled.

!

"Now this is fancy," I said as I approached Zach and Tawny at the picnic bench they were sitting at, "a park in Fiji."

"No one needs the sarcasm." Zach stood up and grabbed my hand to greet me. "It's good to see you, mate."

"Likewise," I said to him. Tawny hugged me when Zach let go of my hand. "How are you guys?" I asked as her arms were wrapped around me.

"Lonely, I miss being able to see my friends whenever I want," Tawny moaned. "But whatever keeps us safe, right?" She looked at Zach with a worn-out expression on her face. His time in Abscido Anima was wearing her out, and the bags under her blue eyes proved it. "Zach's doing so well, they haven't caught onto him at all, and he's prevented so many things."

"I still couldn't prevent that attack on the French village." Zach motioned us to sit down on the bench he and Tawny picked, a basket lay in the center of it. "The attack took out most of the village."

"Zach, you can't expect yourself to be Superman. You've got to let some stuff slide or they'll know you are to blame for all their failed plans," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I just hate the guilt. You know what I'm talking about." Subconsciously his left hand reached for his right upper arm. How did I know it was subconscious? Because I did that all the time.

Unfortunately I had to nod my head at the truth of his comment. "You never get over it," I admitted.

"It's a good thing we picked an empty park," Tawny declared. "This conversation is too heavy for bystanders to hear." She opened the basket and started taking cups out. "I think everyone is at that soccer game across the street."

"When is Rose getting here?" Zach asked me.

Looking down at my watch, I replied, "Probably fifteen minutes. She had work until five, and it's five-thirty now. And I doubt she wanted to come here dirty and grimy, so she probably went home to shower."

"It's probably better she's not here because there's something important that I have to tell you. And it's about the Abscidos."

My heart caught in my throat. Intuitively I knew what Zach was going to say before he said it. After all, it was too good to dream that I had lived in peace for so long after screwing them over.

"Zach, can't it wait until after dinner?" Tawny pleaded.

"I think it's better if Rose doesn't know," I agreed with Zach. "Tell me now. Just get it over with because I have a very bad feeling about this."

"They're making plans to kill you," he told me. "I think they're going to attack the Ministry again, but it will be secretive, not like what happened to…" He didn't finish the sentence, knowing what he was saying was already scaring me enough. "Anyways, I already talked to Harry and we both think it's best if you lay low for a while."

"You mean don't go to work?"

He nodded his head. "Do you want to know what made them bring you up at a meeting?" Again, my heart caught in my throat because I knew exactly what that event was. "Let me give you a hint, Scorpius, my meeting was late last night."

"They saw me with my dad, didn't they?" I had the feeling that I was going to throw up every mistake I've ever made. Where else were they all going to go? A person could only hold in mistakes and regrets for so long before the universe upchucked them.

"What were you thinking, man? Now they're after him, too."

"I'm so fucking stupid," I muttered. "Do they know anything about me besides that I work at the Ministry? Do they know where I live? Do they know about Rose?"

"Fortunately they don't. But it won't take long for them to find out. Lay low for a while, we're going to fix the records and make it seem like you don't work there any more until this all dies down. You'll do the work you have at home. You can tell Rose later, just not tonight. We don't need a public freak out."

I nodded my head. "I'll stay away from everyone, I don't want them finding out anything about me. I need to protect Rose."

Zach bit his lip nervously. "Scorpius, we can't protect your dad, though. They could find out information from him."


	169. Hugo 169

**For the last chapter, someone asked why I didn't write the conversation between Scorpius and Draco. To be perfectly honest, the two don't have much to say to each other. Draco is on the run, and Scorpius was until this point living a pretty normal life. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

"What do you want, Hugo?" Trudy asked me behind her desk. After Hogwarts she got an internship doing research with a professional Dark Arts wizard who spent his life studying and even discovering new spells for the topic. "How did you even find out I was here? We haven't talked in months." She looked in her element here, with stacks of paper in front of her and books on either side. I was happy for her.

"It helps that my uncle happens to be the head of this particular department in the Ministry. He kind of knows everything that's going on and who's doing it," I lightly teased. "I miss you, Trood."

"Obviously not that much considering you didn't talk to me most of our seventh year because of your bloody girlfriend." She was scribbling in a notebook as she was talking, but then she decided to look up at me. "How's that going, anyway? Not that I care or anything." Her eyes betrayed her; she cared a lot about how it was going with me and Gabby.

"I broke it off with her. Right after graduation actually. I just didn't have the balls to contact you sooner."

Trudy tucked her upper lip into her lower lip as she looked at me for a good thirty seconds. I forgot about her penetrating eyes that could examine your intentions with a glance. She didn't trust me, and how could I blame her? How could you trust a best friend who snogged you and then went on to choose the girlfriend over you? Merlin, I'm a prat.

She looked down at the notebook still held firmly in her hands. "I missed you, too."

"Can I make amends for messing things up so royally?" I took a step closer to her desk. "Let me take you to Elden's wedding this Saturday."

"Elden's getting married?" She looked hurt that she was so out of the loop. "To whom?"

"Her name's Urbain. Rose only has nice things to say about her, so that has to count in her favor."

Trudy sighed. "I miss Rose. Actually, I miss your whole family, even if they're volume is prone to give me headaches. It sucks that I didn't realize that you were so thoroughly entrenched in my life until you were out of it, which made it hurt all that much more."

"I messed up so badly. But I promise I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

A small smile graced her face. "Well, if you promise-" Without waiting for her to finish, I ran around her desk so I could give her a proper hug. She was still sitting so I had to reach down and wrap my arms around her waist as she gently put her arms around my neck. My embrace was impatient and passionate, her embrace was warm and forgiving. I never felt better. "It's good to have you back," she said softly in my ear.

"Do you know how much it sucked finding a job and not being able to tell you?" I answered frantically.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, if the information granted to me was correct," she replied. I pulled back from our embrace and quirked my eyebrow. "Lily told me. She wrote me a note at the end of the year explaining how you were doing. She's really wise, Hugo. You should really listen to her when she gives advice."

My face paled remembering the conversation I had with Lily around Christmas time. The conversation where I admitted how much more Trudy meant to me than Gabby and Lily's whole inference on the situation. Knowing Lily, the note was probably filled with how Lily was positive about how in love with Trudy I was. "What exactly did she tell you in that note?"

"Stuff," Trudy responded with a smirk. She leaned back in her chair. "I really have to get back to work though, and I'm sure you're on a lunch break right now, so we'll finish talking about this at the wedding, Hugo."

"Are you still living with your parents?" She nodded her head. "I'll pick you up at eleven. It's an afternoon wedding."

"I'll see you then."

#########################################################################################

Nervously I walked up to Trudy's front door. As glad as I was to have my best friend back in my life, I couldn't help but wonder if Trudy was construing this as a date. A part of me wanted this to be a date because Trudy was the greatest thing to ever happen to me and our snog was fantastic, but then a part of me just wanted my best friend back and have no drama interrupting that friendship again.

I knocked on the door. It was exactly eleven o'clock, and I knew Trudy would be ready to go. Punctuality was always her thing.

She opened the door with a smile and my jaw happened to slack just a little (because they didn't drop, that was a hyperbole and hyperboles started bothering me after I started reading more literature in my sixth year). Her dark hair was pinned up with loose curls falling out of it, her skin was glowing and perfect without any makeup, and she was showing off her lean body with a rather tight fitting red dress. Silently I was kicking myself for missing the transformation Trudy took from being a pure good girl to becoming slightly risqué.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously. "I know this isn't normally my style, but I started experimenting-"

"Merlin, I forgot how much you talked," I said with a laugh. "You look great, Selena is going to be so jealous she's not the second prettiest girl at the wedding." There was an awkward pause as Trudy bit her lip, trying to decide whether what I said was a compliment or not. "Well, obviously the bride should be the prettiest one there. It'd be pretty mean if she wasn't."

"Oh, of course!" She covered up her silence with a flick of her hand and an all knowing tone. "Shall we go?"

I snapped my fingers in her direction. "We shall," I declared with excitement in my voice. Maybe I did want this to be a date after all.

!

Rose took a sip from her champagne class before continuing her rant. "Wasn't that the most beautiful wedding you've ever seen? Urbain was absolutely glowing! And Elden…he just looked so happy when she was walking down the aisle. Oh, I love weddings! I can't wait for my own." She took another sip before giggling. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, Rosie, and if I didn't know for a fact that Scorpius didn't propose to you I'd think something was fishy," Selena replied with a laugh.

My wacky sister did have a point, the wedding was beautiful. It was a small ceremony in Urbain's family's rather large backyard, where we stayed for the reception. The table I was occupying during my sister's rant consisted of me, Trudy, Rose, Freddie, Selena, Albus, Randa, and Mackenzie.

"It sucks that Scorpius couldn't make it today," Albus added.

"You know what, Albus, it really does!" Rose tilted her glass in his direction. "At least Mackenzie was able to be my date for the day!"

"Drunk Rose is absolutely a riot," Trudy said into my ear.

"She's not taking the situation very well. She hates not being in control, especially over Scorpius' safety," I responded. "Now she's either locking herself up in her flat with him or completely drowning herself in work."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of her," Trudy pointed out. "Then again, she has surprised me in the past."

Rose interrupted our private conversation with a rather loud outburst. "Sometimes I'm afraid he'll never propose! Especially after this, because he's going to use the excuse that it wouldn't be safe for us to get married because they'll find us. Fuck it, I want a wedding my family can enjoy, damned those bastards!" Who knew she had such a foul mouth? And who knew she wanted to get married? She never dropped any hints before. Then again, I guess the drunk really are the only ones who tell the truth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Rose, I'll let Scorpius know how you feel immediately," Selena stated.

"No!" Rose yelled. She reached across Freddie to grab Selena's hand. "I want him to realize on his own how much he wants to marry me. Don't tell him about this!" Rose put her right pointer finger over her mouth and shushed with a giggle. "Keep this a secret between us, okay? Because we're running buddies!" The term running buddies made her break into a whole new fit of giggles.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I thought I would enjoy seeing her get wild, but I just find it annoying."

"Be careful what you wish for," Albus declared. "You know one of us is going to have to find a way to bring her home that won't kill her."

"We'll figure that out later," I told the table. "But for now," I looked at the dance floor and saw Lily and Ian swaying together, then I turned my attention to Trudy, "would you care to have a dance with me?"

"All that reading really did help your speech," Trudy laughed. "I'd love to have a dance with you."

With purpose I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Lily eyed us and winked at me. I winked back. You had to love the nosy cousin who helped you get all your dreams. My suspicions were that her note to Trudy helped Trudy soften up to the idea of having me back in her life, and I am eternally grateful to my intruding cousin for that.

Tenderly I put my arms around Trudy's waist, and she put hers around my shoulders. It reminded me of our embrace at her office. How did I not notice during my years of friendship with her that when I held her I felt like I was at home? Then again, I guess you had to leave home to realize how much value it had in your heart all along.

A surge of bravery spread throughout my veins. "This feels right, Trood," I said quietly but confidently.

"It does," she agreed. Her fingers delicately played with the nape of my neck. "If you're really done with Gabby, I'd like to do this again. Maybe not go to a wedding, but the idea of eating dinner and talking remains the same." We were silent for a moment as I glorified in her suggestion, and she took this as a negative thing. "I mean, we don't have to dance," her voice took a very nervous tone, "and it's not like we _have _to, I was just thinking-"

"I feel like I have to cut you off from talking all the time," I teased. "I definitely want to do this again."

"Oh, thank Merlin, I thought I was reading that comment wrong," Trudy exasperated. "And then you weren't talking and I thought I ruined our renewed friendship with one suggestion. I got so nervous that you weren't feeling what I was feeling and-"

This time to cut her off I kissed her. I almost forgot how wonderful her lips felt against mine.

"You know, I could get used to you interrupting my talking if that's how you're going to do it," Trudy told me with a cheeky grin. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she looked up at me, and I was glad that I was finally making her happy and not depressed. "Well, I guess it all depends on what we're talking about. If we do this, you're going to have to know that sometimes I have to rant."

"It's like you're forgetting that we were friends for six years. Of course I know you have to rant sometimes."

Trudy nodded her head. "It's just…with the hiatus in our friendship I feel like we're starting over again. Is it weird that we're starting over like this? Maybe we're going too fast. What if we decide that this isn't what we want and we didn't rebuild our friendship before jumping into dating. And what if we have sex before we decide that it isn't working? Sex could ruin everything!" Silently I kept swaying with her body against mine as I let her talk. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm just shocked that you even thought of having sex," I replied honestly. "When did my Trudy become such a woman?"

"I've always been a woman. Did you think I was a man or something before?"

"No, you were just…Trudy. This will take some adjusting, but I guess it's worth it."

"You guess! Was that a joke, Hugo? Because it wasn't very funny!"

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as she continued for the next two songs about the pros and cons of dating. It would probably be a pain, but it was definitely worth it.


	170. Gia 170

**It's been so long, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I yelled. The cliché wasn't false: women in labor really were menaces.

"Please relax, honey. You're doing great."

That morning in the flat I shared with Elton my water broke. Needless to say, I was absolutely terrified. I was eighteen and going to be a mother. The fear of being an awful one overwhelmed me since the moment I found out I was pregnant-I didn't even have a name picked out. What kind of mother didn't pick a name for her child?

"One more push," the Healer told me.

So with all my strength I pushed. Then I heard the best sound in the world, which was my son's cry.

"Oh, Gia, you did it," Elton whispered in my ear. Then he kissed the top of my head. "Baby, you did it."

Tears poured down my face. "Can I see my baby, please?"

"You'll have your boy in a moment," the Healer told me. "Elton, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes, very much so," he sobbed. Merlin I loved how sensitive he was. Getting pregnant at seventeen wasn't the ideal outcome of my life, but getting pregnant with Elton's child was. I couldn't have asked for a better father for my son.

They took my baby to bathe him and swaddle him in a blanket. I sat on the bed crying, feeling completely overwhelmed that I could feel so much love for a person I didn't even know. When they handed him over to me, I carefully ran my finger over his face, trying to come up with a name for this perfect angel.

"His face is so innocent," Elton said softly as he examined our son.

"He's going to be great one day, I can feel it. He needs a name of greatness to live up to." I examined all the people I knew personally or knew of from history, trying to come up with something appropriate. Then he opened his eyes, and when I saw how blue and deep they were, it hit me. "How about Albus?"

"Why Albus?"

"Well, there's Dumbledore, and then there's Potter. I don't know, look at these wise blue eyes. It's more for Dumbledore if anything. He's going to have that kind of greatness one day," I repeated the idea in my head.

Elton nodded his head. "Albus. I like that."

####

"Best friend, how are you?" Lily asked as she walked into the flat I shared with Elton and our son. "How's life with the baby?"

Bags were under my eyes as I walked her over to the coffeepot. "Do you want any coffee? Because I need it. Albus just went to sleep after crying the whole night. He's so fussy." I grabbed two mugs out of a cabinet. "You know what's funny? With his name you could confuse him for your brother."

"That is immediately who I think of, I won't lie," Lily said with a chuckle. "I'm visiting him after this actually. He's got a big game tomorrow that he's really nervous for."

"I find it weird that all the major people in your life are epic Quidditch players."

"You're right. There's Albus, Ian, Mum, Dad, and Randa. Too bad I was never that good at the bloody sport."

As I poured the steaming liquid into the mugs, I proceeded to ask, "How's Ian doing?"

"Great. Well…" She made a fist with her right hand and lightly hit it on the countertop. "He's sort of been pressuring me lately."

"Sex?"

"Yeah, and I just really don't want to do that until I'm married. Does that make me a tease?" Lily grabbed creamer out of the fridge for us.

"Not at all, you can wait as long as you want. You never promised him anything."

Lily poured some of the creamer into her mug. "It's not that I don't love him, because I do, a lot. So much it's scary that I might actually give into the temptation, but…" She grabbed the canister that contained the sugar. "I always imagined it would happen on my wedding night, and I'm not ready to give up that dream yet."

"He's been understanding about it, right?" She nodded her head. "You may have found the perfect guy then. That's how he and Elton work. Elton and I only had sex because I put the pressure on. If I had wanted to wait though I know he would have. Those are two best friends with great morals."

"They really are."

We took the mugs to the kitchen table and sat down. Even though we were in different places in our lives we were still best friends. It made me believe she would always be my best friend.

"So I have some pretty big news for you," Lily declared after taking her first sip.

"And what is that, my dear?" I followed her lead and took a sip myself. "Luckily you are my chaste friend, so I know you're not telling me that you're giving little Albus a playmate."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, it's a much different kind of news." Lily took a deep breath. "Ian and I officially joined the Order. We're going to the next meeting tomorrow."

"Are you scared?"

Lily shrugged. "Yes and no. It's my duty, you know? My whole family is involved, and I can't leave them to hang."

"That makes sense," I replied. "I'm sorry if I don't join your honorable lead. I have too much to lose now that I'm a mom. Elton, I think, plans on joining."

"You think?"

"Honestly, I don't really like talking to him about it. If he does it, I understand, but I'd really rather he not be in danger. Then again, he feels it's his duty, so how can I stop him? I don't even know if I want to know if he joins. It's probably better if I just have no clue so I don't have to worry," I explained.

"I heard him talking to Ian about it a few nights ago, but he still hadn't made his final decision."

"Whatever he decides to do, I'll live with it." I took another sip of my coffee. I took joy in my one cup a day because I was breastfeeding and any more could cause my baby to become even more jittery and irritable than he already was. "Really, I do feel bad about not making the commitment to you guys."

"Don't feel bad, you have too much to lose if something happens to you. I, on the other hand, am a single woman with no real attachments." She sighed. "Even though I do wish I was married, but-"

"Merlin, Lily, don't rush it. Enjoy being young and having no attachments, I wish I could say the same," I chastised. "You don't wanna be the eighteen-year-old mother like me."

"Being a mother is so honorable, don't underplay it."

Then we heard banging on the door and a voice yelling, "Gia, open up! There's been an emergency!"

Quickly I ran over to the door and checked through the peephole to see who it was. After everything that had been going on lately, I always made sure to check. When I saw it was Elton I let him inside and said, "Honey, what are you doing home? I thought you were supposed to be at work, what's going on?"

He ignored me though and turned to my best friend. "Lily, I'm so glad you're here, it's your grandmother. There's been an accident."

Her already white face paled as she stood up. "Elton, what happened? Is she okay?"

"She's…" Tears filled his eyes. "Lily, I'm so sorry. They attacked the Burrow. She was the only one home, fortunately, but she…she didn't make it." His words turned to sobs. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. "They got her too." Elton fell to the ground, cradling his head in his hands. "Damn it, they got another person."

Immediately I started crying, but Lily just glazed over.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put an arm around her. Gently I kissed the side of her head. But she continued to stare straight ahead, as if she hadn't heard what Elton just told her. "Lily?"

"Where is her body, Elton?" She sounded as if she had just asked him what her Potions homework was. "I have to go see her." No emotion filled her voice and I had never seen her so frozen over about anything before.

"Your parents' house."

"I have to go," she said calmly. "I'm sorry to be rude and leave. Elton, you can have the rest of my coffee at the table." Lily hugged me goodbye, but it wasn't my Lily. It was some robot form I didn't know or understand. Then she bent down to Elton on the floor and rubbed his head. "Don't cry, it will be fine."

Elton didn't say anything, he just kept sobbing.

Lily took four even stepped movements to the front door and walked out. Watching her leave was when I allowed myself to join Elton on the ground and break down with him. I threw my arms around his body and cried into his shoulder.

"When is this going to end? This needs to end!" I heard him muffle.

"Baby, I know. That could have been anyone's house. How are we supposed to live?" I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him even closer. He needed to be as close as he possibly could.

He turned my head to kiss me on the mouth. I didn't care that snot was dripping down his nose. Elton was the father of my child and the best person I know. It was then that I realized how much I really loved him, how if it was him who had died today I don't know how I could move on with life.

"I love you, you're all I could ever want out of life," I whispered in his ear.

His head pulled back from mine so he could look at me. A gentle expression graced his face as he stared at me. "I love you too, Gia. I've always loved you." He kissed me again, lingering on my lips until I kissed him back more forcefully. We kept at it until we heard Albus crying from his room.

When we broke apart I laughed. "I knew his silence was too good to be true."

"Gia, I've decided I don't want to join the Order. I can't leave you two alone, how will you survive without my income?" He playfully tugged at my hair. "I want to do the right thing for my friends and loved ones, but I owe you and Albus more. I'm going to keep my name unknown to keep us safe."

"Thank you," I answered softly. "I wasn't going to ask you to make that decision, but after hearing about Molly, I'm glad that you did. I'm not ready to lose you so soon, as selfish as that sounds."

"I feel the same way."


	171. Freddie 171

**Review please! This chapter is boring but necessary for future plot. Dislcaimer: Not mine.**

"None of us were expecting this," Uncle Harry began the Order meeting. "It was a secret, spur of the moment mission for a couple of Abscidos that Zach knew nothing about. He only is told of big attacks, not spontaneous murders." Harry cringed as he thought of his mother-in-law's death as a murder.

"Can I say something?" I raised my hand. Uncle Harry nodded his head to motion for me to continue. "Grandmum only died because she was alone in that big house. The way to keep us safest I think is to live in numbers. That way there are always people to keep track of us in our homes."

Ian interjected, "I like that idea too."

"So do I, there's strength in numbers," Uncle Harry agreed. "Great suggestion, Freddie. Ginny and I live in Godric's Hollow with Lily. Would anyone like to join us?"

"How about Elton and Gia and their baby?" Lily suggested. "They never joined the Order, but I want to keep them safe. Plus it will help them save money so they can raise their son and eventually buy a house of their own." She pleaded with her father using her eyes. "Can we, Dad?"

"That's a great idea, Lily," Uncle Harry said. "Mackenzie, would you want to join us during breaks when you're not teaching?"

"That would be brilliant, thank you," she replied with a smile.

"I'll move back in," Albus declared. He turned to me. "We can just get rid of the flat and split up."

"Smart idea, go back to our roots," I concurred while running a hand through my hair. I never thought I'd want to move back in with my parents or aunts and uncles, but here I was, just trying to survive. "Mum, Dad, can I move back in? I think we could have some good times together if you'd take me."

"Oh, of course we'll take you!" Mum exclaimed. Then she turned to Selena. "If you two don't share a room, you can come as well, dear. I just don't think I can take the idea of my son sharing a bed with his girlfriend in the house he grew up in, so don't take it personally." Mothers all over the world, no matter how much can change over time, will always agree with that statement.

Then my spontaneity kicked into high gear as I thought about Selena. I realized people were dying every day, that I might not even have much longer to live myself, and the only person I wanted to be with before I died was my girlfriend. But I didn't want her to be my girlfriend any longer, I wanted her to be my wife, my partner.

"I'd love to, thank you," Selena responded gratefully.

"Selena, will you marry me?" I blurted out. Everyone in the room turned to me with a startled look at my outburst. "I don't have a ring or a romantic gesture," I continued, "but I have me and the commitment I'm willing to make, and I love you. We may not have forever, but however long we have is how long I want you to be my wife." She was sitting next to me, so I got out of my seat and kneeled before her. "Please be my wife," I begged. Playing it cool was never one of my strong points.

She started crying. "Well, I never imagined you would ask me like this, but of course I'll marry you."

I jumped up and kissed her on the lips. As the kiss went on I had to pause and smile as I realized these were the only lips I'd be kissing for the rest of my life.

"That was so romantic!" Rose nearly sobbed. "When did Freddie get so romantic?"

"Well, if they're engaged I guess they can share a room now," Dad said to my mother with a shrug.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this, but can we continue on with the meeting?" Albus suggested. I pulled away from Selena and sat down. "Sorry, mate, but we need to accomplish some things."

"No problem," I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"Is there anyone else who would like to stay in our house?" Mum offered to the table. "We have an extra room now that Selena and Freddie are engaged."

Ian raised his hand. "I need a place, I'm sorry to barge in though, but I play Quidditch most of the time anyway. You'd just be making sure nothing happened to me."

"You are not barging at all, we'd love to have you," Mum responded cheerfully.

"There's my house up for sale," Aunt Hermione projected. "Hugo is still home, but Rosie, you and Scorpius can have your room back if you want it?"

"Merlin," Uncle Ron moaned. "I'm with Rachael on that one."

"Ron, they're practically married anyway. And I'll live with that sort of lifestyle if it means I can have my Rosie home, so just deal." Then she smiled sweetly at her daughter. "What do you say, love? We'll keep Scorpius safe at our home and you won't have to separate from him." The desperation to have her daughter was shining in my aunt's eyes.

"Sure, Mum, I'll come home." Aunt Hermione was beaming.

"Now that the Burrow is empty, we can fit stragglers in there," Uncle Harry stated. "And since it's already been attacked, I don't think they will suspect it."

"Parvati and I will stay there," Neville replied.

McGonagall raised her hand. "I'll stay there as well. Hogwarts can't be the only place I report to all year round."

Stewart Ackerly, a man working for the Ministry, also raised his hand. "I'm single, I need a place to stay after I sell my flat."

Professor Kim said, "I'll go too."

Sullivan sighed. "I guess that's where all the Hogwarts professors are reporting to when we're not in session. Flitwick and I are in too."

"I love that you just reported me, but okay," Flitwick responded with a shrug.

"Katie, Ellen, and I need a place to stay as well," Oliver Wood piped in, "it's just us in the flat we reside.

Lacey started rambling, "Because of Sean I think Sam and I need to stay put in our house. We have room though for others." She turned to Ray. "You, Wenda, and Rainer could join us. Then we could help each other out with the kids, it'll be fine. You'll also understand how exhausting it is to live with us considering you have a child of your own." That woman knew how to go on and on about something that really wasn't a big deal.

"That works for me," Ray said blandly.

"Now we have Grimmauld Place that can hold people," Aunt Ginny declared. "Who would want to stay there?"

James raised his hand. "I would."

Randa stated, "I would too." Her unique eyes that I could never identify the color of glanced at Albus. "Is that okay?"

Al nodded his head. "I want you to be safe more than anything else."

"Sabina will need a place to stay," Selena cut in. "Could she go there when she's not teaching?" Aunt Ginny nodded her head. Selena then nodded her head at Hilary, a girl three years older than her who was already an established Auror. "Would you want to live there too, Hilary? I know you live alone."

"That would work," Hilary agreed.

Andromeda took a deep breath before saying, "I hate to move out of my lonely house, but I think these kids will need someone to cook and tend for them."

"Charlie and Tabitha, why don't you guys stay there as well?" Aunt Ginny suggested. "I know you've been staying in England more considering what's going on, so you could get rid of where you've been staying and help Andromeda take care of the house." She smiled at her big brother. "Please, Charlie?"

He glared at his little sister. "You can convince me to do anything, can't you?" Ginny smiled again. "All right, we'll stay there." Charlie turned to his wife. "Is that okay with you?"

Tabitha nodded her head. "It works."

Trudy raised her hand. "I need a place to stay too. Would it be all right if I was there as well, or are there too many people?"

"That house is huge, of course there is room for you stay there," Aunt Hermione jumped to her son's girlfriend's defense. "I'll contact Luna as well for there, she needs a place with people as well."

"There's room with us and the kids," Teddy said, pointing to Victoire.

"Dad and Kingsley?" Victoire smiled at the two men. "We would love to have you. I'll need some big strong men around the house to help me keep the kids safe." I lightly chuckled at that one. That girl could word anything to make it sound charming and irresistible. It was the greatest gift her mother had given her.

"Do I really have a choice?" Bill muttered.

Aunt Cadee perked up. "We still have Todd and Arthur in our home, and we'll contact Remus about this, but there's plenty of room for more!" She paused after mentioning this. "Merlin, Arthur graduates this year."

Rod Agentine, a younger member of the Order, nodded. "I hate to be a nuisance, but-"

"No nuisance at all!" Aunt Cadee exclaimed.

"We've figured out a lot today," Uncle Harry announced, "I think that can conclude the meeting. Hopefully these situations can keep us safe, but if anything happens or Zach lets me know anything, we'll meet again. Take care."


End file.
